The Serpent Sorcerer
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Harry was Abandoned by his Family, hated by his relatives, forgot who he was and will becomes a so powerful that Voldemort would quiver in fear. This is a Harry is Kabuto.(no-slash)a harem. Grey Kabuto . Kabuto/Guren/Fem-Gaara/Non-Fan Girl-Karin/Fem-Naruto...Multi crossover
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Harry looked up at the dark ceiling and sighed with a melancholic look on his face. _'I have nothing, I am no one…I'm shadowed by my brother's fame and hated by me parent's…If I had power I could do anything'_ He thought with a scowl.

_ 'When I was two years old, My 'Family' went into hiding. Mostly because they were under constant attack by a terrorist group known as the Death Eaters. Which were led by the self-titled Dark Lord Voldemort, and because he was after My 'Family' or more importantly after Derik their favorite son, they didn't really care if he was after me.'_ The boy recited in his mind.

_ 'I love how they planned on having Derik, but they didn't plan on having me. In the beginning of their little war they got all hot and bothered and created me in the process. During their war I was born, I was a liability to them causing some of their friends to die. And they resented me for it. But when my brother was born there resentment shifted into disgust. They believed I was a bad omen, that I was the cause of all there problems. They were idiots.'_ Harry thought with some amusement.

_ 'Anyway When Serverus Snape overheard a prophecy predicting a child being born on the seventh month and having the power to kill the Dark Lord, Serverus quickly went to his master to inform him of the prophecy. With my brother and the Longbottoms son being born on the seventh month Voldemort quickly assumed it was the Potters and Lomgbottoms.'_ The boy mused with a annoyance.

_ 'But he was wrong, when he attacked My 'Parents' home he quickly defeated them, why he didn't kill them no one knows, maybe to have them live without their children and live a long agony filled life...that's what I'd do anyway.'_ Harry thought. _  
_

_ 'Voldemort came into our room, this person and I'm using that term loosely. When he came into our room he laughed and started to rant on how a child was supposed to kill him, and that he was immortal the usual cliché crap.'_ The wizard thought with a scoff. '_But when he sent a killing Curse my direction I deflected it. I don't know how and I don't really care how. But whatever I did turned my hair White and my eyes grew darker, I also felt an extra weight in my psyche. I noticed my baby brother had I lightning shaped scar on his head. That's how far I got unit an Old man with a fashion statement came in. He glanced at me and then to Derik he noticed the lightning bolt scare, and looked like he won the lottery. What a dumbass.'  
_Harry mused.

_ 'Years later my parent's disgust turned into hate. They hated me, my hair and my eyes...I didn't look like their offspring and I was proud of that. When I turned seven I confronted the presence in my mind and found a weird looking baby creature. I used my mind to absorb it. I learned a lot of things to say the least and I understood everything that went wrong in my life.'_ Harry thought with a sigh. '_I kept my assimilation with Voldemort a secret, and the truth that he is still alive hidden. When Dumbledore announced that Derik was the Boy-Who-Lived all the 'good' wizards were happy, But the Death Eaters knew the truth about who really defeated Voldemort.' _The boy mused.

_ With Derik turning 5 and being as arrogant as possible just like his parents, I was getting really annoyed with him and my annoyance was noticed by Dumbledore he assumed that I was jealous of Derik's fame. Dumbledore suggested to My 'Parents' that I should be sent away so I don't resent my brother. Which I already did, my 'Parents' jumped at the opportunity to get rid of there so called pain.' _Harry went over in his head. '_Now eight years old I was sent to my 'relative's' house. Where my aunt and uncle lived, They hated me, my magic, my lineage, and my so called freakish hair. And I Hated them back, I didn't hide it I told it to their face hell I even threatened them. But with no wand to perform magic I really couldn't defend myself.' _The bot thought with a sigh.

With one last sigh Harry let his mind go into unconsciousness.

-Next day-

_'I did the usually routine do the Dursley's chores and they don't bitch at me constantly.' _Harry mused cynically. After he was done there chores, Hequickly showered, then clothed himself in what could pass as rags. before he went to school.

'_I could probably pass for a prodigy if anyone cared about my intelligence but with my White hair and raggy clothing everyone thinks I'm a delinquent. It also doesn't help that my 'relatives' spread those types of rumor, and while I'm at school no one really tries to interact with me. But I like it that way.' _Harry thought.

When school was out Harry left casually well as casually as he could with the feeling that something of impending doom. Causing him to quicken his pace.

When Harry arrived at the house he noticed the car parked in the drive way. _'So that means my 'Families' home." _Harry deduced.

Harry opened the door to find his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' glaring at him_. 'Oh how I want to stab their eyes out._'

"Get in here you freak" Harry's uncle demanded. '_I do have a name you ass, but I guess you don't have enough brain cells to remember it'  
_The wizard thought cynically.

"Yes uncle, but I'd appreciate it if you'd not use that word" Harry asked politely but the face he made suggested anything but. He tilted my head to the side and gave an almost face splitting insane smile to threaten them with. '_Look how pale they are. Wait a minute weren't there two of them' _were the boy's thought just before getting hit.

Everything flashed black and white. Harry held his head in pain as he looked to his side to see his aunt holding something. Harry was hit twice more before everything started to get blurry. '_NOO! I will not allow my existence to end…I don't want to die, I have my dreams to fulfill…Power to achieve…I WILL NOT DIE._' Harry Yelled internally and his Magic reacted and he felt his entire being be pulled through a tube, and then everything went black

-Naruto universe-

A boy opened his eyes to see everything blurry _'Why is everything blurry? Where am I? Who am I_?' Were the questions of a child, with ash-white hair with blood matted in it and some blood was running down the side of his face. He sat leaning against tree and rested while trying to remember, all he could hear was the sound of himself breathing heavily.

-Minutes later-

With his eyes still closed as the searing pain became unbearable he heard something, people approaching, _'what should I do? I'll just wait for now_.' The boy thought, as he gritted his teeth in pain. It wasn't like he could do anything at the moment. He felt someone kneel in front of him. But he still couldn't open his eyes through all the pain.

"I bet He's From that city…Where that recent battle was?" the boy heard from ahead of him._ 'There was a battle? Was I injured in it_?' he questioned internally. "What'll we do sis; He's bleeding from the head. He's gonna die soon" he heard someone say. "Are you going to take him?"

"Urushi…His injuries are less severe than yours where" The boy heard a female voice this time._ 'The pain it's going away, what's happening_?' The boy asked himself.

He opened his eyes to see a woman with light brown hair and light skin and glasses. While wearing some sort of outfit the looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. "Don't worry. I may not look it, but I know some medical Ninjutsu" The woman said with a smile, as she raised her hand. But what surprised the boy was that it was glowing green. '_her hands are glowing a soft green and is making my head feel so much better, is this what she means by medical Ninjutsu?' _The boy thought to himself.

"Where are you parents?" she asked causing the by to tilted his head downwards._ 'I can't remember them but why do I feel hurt when I think of them; are they dead, did they leave me?' _The boy questioned myself.

"What's your name?" She asked another question. he look further down then to the side. '_What is my name, do I have one, who am I?' _The boy thought.

"Man, Don't you understand anything?!"Asked some weird looking kid.

"Urushi, lend him your shoulder" instructed the woman, before the newly named Urushi walked up to the boy.

"You're lucky, kid! Come on Grab my shoulder!" Urushi said, as he help the boy up. Before they were walked to the a building that the boy later discovered was an orphanage.

A few minutes after getting situated in the orphanage. Nonō sat in front of the young boy, as she finished applying the bandages to his head. The boy himself was lost in thought on who he was and how he had nothing, not even a name.

"Your wound seems to be healing nicely." Nonō assessed. He again looked down in sadness.

Urushi walked up while holding some sort of helmet "Hey, at least say "thank you"! Don't you have any manners?! Hey we don't want anything to happen to you again, so put this on" he said while slamming the helmet on the Boy's head

"ow.." The boy managed to sound out, as the helmet only hurt his head further.

"You don't have manners. You don't have parents…you don't even know your name, that's a first for me!" Urushi exclaimed. Causing the boy to look away in shame.

The boy felt Nonō's hand touch his cheek. "You'll be living here with us now. In other words, I am your mother, starting now. You can always ask me for whatever you need." she told the ash-haired boy, with a genuine smile that he actually believed.

The boy felt a hand on my head. "It's inconvenient that he doesn't have a name" He heard Urushi comment.

"You're right…what would be a good name?" She look like thinking intently, she must really want to name Him. "How about 'Kabuto' like the helmet." Nonō said pointing the Helmet Kabuto wore.

Kabuto heard murmurs from around the orphanage complaining about it. Saying it was too quick to come up with. "It's best not to over think things." Nonō said with a smile. The boy didn't mind it, while the other kids complained. Kabuto actually smile at his name. '_My name is Kabuto...I like it.'  
_The ash-haired boy thought.


	2. Kabuto's Life Part 1

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

While the other orphans where sleeping. Kabuto laid awake staring at the object that gave Nonō the idea of to name. Thinking back on what happened today, and Urushi's words about him not even thanking Nonō for her kindness. He decided that he would look for her and rectify that problem. He got up and walked to a hallway, to get away from the other sleeping orphans. hearing a conversation behind a door his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to listen.

"hmm…what should I do?" Kabuto heard a male voice ask from behind the door.

"We can't get by with just Subsistence aid from the village or nation anymore" this he heard a female voice reply.

"We have to talk to them once more!" Exclaimed the male voice

"Neither the village nor the nation will give us a cent more." The same female voice argued.

"But we're barely scraping by." The male said in a tired voice. "And we just took in another one."

Kabuto's eyes went wide. _'Am I burdening them? Making others work harder for my sake._' He questioned himself as he looked down sadly.

"I understand. I'll do something about it." Kabuto heard a voice that sound like Nonō, causing him to slowly back away but his foot slipped making him trip.

"Oww..." Kabuto turned to see the door open and saw a chubby lady exit it. When she turned to Kabuto, her face turned into a angry expiration. "What are you doing at this hour?!" she demanded "You should be in bed!" She informed.

The boy started shaking nervously, at the negative attention. But Nonō came to his defense "He just got here and doesn't know about our curfews and rules! Please give him another chance." She pleaded.

The pudgy woman's face softens and replies "You're too indulgent Mother." She commented.

The three adults walked with Kabuto to the end of the hallway, were they found a door way. And on top of the door way is a clock. The pudgy woman pointed at the clock. "Come here and look at the clock" she ordered. "It's already 20 minutes past lights-out time." She commented. "Which makes lights-out what time?" she asked. "Let's learn it right now." She insisted.

"Well what time is it? You must learn it yourself" The woman said impatiently.

'_I can't see it, it's to blurry.'_ Kabuto tried to focus all but everything was blurry. The boy could hear from the old man 'he's still young', but he chose to ignore the rest of what he was saying. _'Wait I see clearly now, why_?' Kabuto thought as his vision spontaneously cleared, but when he glanced at Nonō, He noticed she didn't have her glasses. '_Nonō put her glasses on me' _Kabuto thought with amazement before he focused back on the clock.

"Nine o'clock." Kabuto answered finally being able to see the clock.

"That's correct." Nonō said kindly, causing Kabuto to smile.

"It seems it was just bad vision." The old man said amusingly. "He's smart for his age" he complemented. "But we must get him glasses." He informed.

"Huh? And where are we going to get money for that?" the pudgy woman argued. "Goodness! If you can't see, you should just speak up."

Kabuto reached up to take off the glasses of only for Nonō to stop him, and put them back on. That action really surprised him. "From now, you'll able to be on time." Nonō told him happily. "I just hope the lenses are right for you." She finished still smiling kindly. '_She really wants me to have her glasses_.' Kabuto thought as his eye's started to tear up.

"Thank..you" "Thank you" "Thank you" "Thank you" repeat the ash-haired boy, over and over again.'_ I'm so grateful for everything._' Kabuto thought as could only cry and say his thanks over and over to the one woman being kind to him. He didn't know, but he could feel that this was the first time someone's been so kind.

"That's enough." He heard Nonō softly, say before she hugged him. In that Moment Kabuto realized he wanted to be like her and help people.

-Years later-

After a major shinobi battle, Kabuto was helping his mother heal some of the injured Konoha Shinobi. So they could get funds for the orphanage.

"Kabuto, are you able to keep going?" Nonō asked with obvious concern.

"Yes mother." Kabuto quick replied, as he narrowed his eyes in focus as he continued to heal some of the Shinobi.

"I know it's for the sake of the orphanage, but why do we have to help shinobi like them?" Urushi asked from behind him.

"Doing nothing doesn't bring money…Urushi, could you get more bandages?" Kabuto asked

"Yeah sure." Was Urushi's reply.

Kabuto looked up at his newest patent, and noticed something off about him. He was man abnormally pale skin, snake-like eyes and long black hair. "You're not a Shinobi, yet you're quiet skilled in Medical Ninjutsu." He commented curiously.

"My Mother taught me." Kabuto replied smiling slightly

"You said your name was Kabuto, right? Why don't you become a Shinobi? You'd make a good one…I'm sure of it" The pale man questioned, with a smirk.

"I'm not interested in that, I just want to help to raise money for the orphanage and help mother there. She's done so much for me but, I've only been able to repay her with a pair of eyeglasses" Kabuto answered truthfully. He'd only been able to gather enough money to buy her a new pair of glasses, to replace the ones that she gave him.

"Really? What a shame." The pale man replied.

-Later That Evening—

The Ash-haired boy heard several loud voices arguing, waking him up. '_What is going on?' _Kabuto thought to himself, before he went to investigate. He moved through the shadows, as he pushed himself up against a window and tried to eavesdrop.

"You were once known as the Wandering Nun, but now you're just a babysitter. It's been a while since I last saw you. But I have to say, you're looking a little tired, Nonō" Danzo said calmly.

"I cast aside that name long age. The talks with the Leaf were for monetary aid only, and they are concluded. So why are you here now?" Nonō asked with narrowed eyes.

"It would seem the Root's former top spy stopped knowing things after she left the foundation, hmm. We didn't come here in regard to financial aid." Danzo replied.

"In this time of war, we have obtained Intel that the Hidden Stone is plotting some sort of large-scale operation. We want you to infiltrate the Hidden stone and verify the validity of this Intel. And if it does turn out to be true, you are to investigate what this operation entails and where it will occur and report back to us. This will likely be a long-term mission." Debriefed one of the Root Members.

"Then you have come the wrong person, I'm no longer..." Nonō began but the old man interrupted her.

"You people don't understand just how essential Nonō is to this orphanage and to the children!" he exclaimed. "She has done her utmost to protect this orphanage." He informed.

"The Wandering Nun is the only one we can entrust this long-term mission to. There is currently no one in the Root that has her espionage skills. Most would likely break or end up switching allegiances. I know that she's a Kunoichi who would never sell out the Hidden Leaf." Danzo proclaimed, causing Nonō to scowl. "From your expression I can tell you've already guessed it, Nonō. That if you refuse, this clinic will stop receiving funding." He informed calmly.

"You can't do this, we already have an agreement with the Third Hokage!" the Pudgy woman exclaimed.

"This orphanage looks easy to break into and rob. You should hire bodyguards to prevent robbers from stealing your money. That is, if you can afford any." Said the Root guard in a monotone voice.

"While you're at it, Make sure that your children don't get snatched either. Children with no past or family are worth something." Orochimaru commented in a disturbing voice.

"You're all Rotten!" the old man yelled. "How dare you call yourselves shinobi?!"

"You're the ones who don't understand!" Danzo yelled. "It's a small price to pay to protect the Hidden Leaf!" he finished.

"I understand" Nonō replied, as she looked down.

"It's come to this because you couldn't kill your emotions. You weren't suited for the Root, after all." Danzo claimed, before he looked out of the corner of his eyes only to see a shadow listening by the window. "Also, I've already lost a subordinate obtaining this Intel. I'll be taking one of the children here to take his place" He informed.

"How far will you go?" Nonō demanded. "I said I'd accept the mission!" She informed.

"This is a separate matter. Your mission shall cover subsequent Payment. But this current one is in exchange for the child." The Root member explained.

"Some children actually wish to become leaf shinobi, after all. You should ask them to choose for themselves." Danzo said. Kabuto looked down as he scowled slightly, before he looked determined. "There may just be one such child here." Danzo commented, Kabuto took a deep breath, before he decided his fate.

-A few Hours Later-

"Why, Kabuto?" Nonō asked sadly, as she looked at the ash-haired teen.

Kabuto turned to face her and replied "I think I'm suited to be a ninja. Besides, I want to hone my Medical Ninjutsu." He replied evenly, as he stood by Danzo and Orochimaru.

-Years Later-

For the Next several years, Kabuto spent his days living as a spy. Constantly moving from one village to another. From the Hidden Cloud, to the Hidden Mist, then to the Hidden Sand, and Hidden Rock Gathering as much Intel as he could for the Root. Believing he was helping his family.

A teen with ash colored hair and black circular rimmed glasses, hid in a rock crevasse. He looked up and watched several Rock Nin pass by. Kabuto scowled, he thought he was going to be spotted. He looked around the corner and saw several shadows moving around him. '_It's no use. I'm surrounded.' _Kabuto thought, as he checked his watch. "If i hadn't messed up, I'd be in bed by now." He muttered to himself, before he put the watch back in his pocket. "It's been five years since I left everyone...I wish i could've seen mother one last time." Kabuto admitted to himself.

The Ash-haired tee heard the air shift and looked up, only to see a shadow move, before a Kunai knife flew towards him. Kabuto evade the blade that would have killed him. He ran at the attacker, as he formed a Chakra Scalpel. The teen ducked under another attack, before he thrust his Chakra Scalpel into the assailant's stomach. The clouds moved and allowed the Moon to illuminate his attacker.

It was a woman with light brown hair, green eyes and glasses. While wearing the Rock Nin's signature attire. But Kabuto recognized her. '_M-Mother'_ He thought with wide eyes. '_W-what, this can't be...' _He horrified.

"Mother! NO! W-why are you here?" Kabuto announced, as he knelt down and started using the Mystical Palm on the wound he created. '_Don't tell me…you were still on that last mission?!_' He thought with disbelief.

"Why are you healing my wound?" Nonō asked genuinely confused "who are you?" She questioned.

"It's me. Mother!" Kabuto said in a hoarse voice. He took off his glasses of and put on her to try and help her see. "Its Kabuto! Don't worry, I'll save you." He informed as he continued to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal her.

"Who…are you..?" She questions again, getting woozy from the blood loss.

Kabuto's eyes wide. '_S-she doesn't know me?'_ He thought. The Ash haired teen stopped the healing technique as he looked at the woman he thought of as a mother. Before she eventually died, not knowing who he was.

Kabuto quickly ran off until found a river to wash his hands. He rinsed off the remnants of her blood. He furious scrubbed, over and over trying get rid of the memory. The teen looked at his reflection. '_Mother didn't know me?...Why?...Why didn't she remember me, why?...If she doesn't remember me, then who was I all this time? What were all those things I received from Mother? My name, that I got as one of Mother's children...even...even these glasses_.' Kabuto thought as he took off glasses and stared into the reflection. "Who…Are you? This isn't me…This isn't the real me…" He muttered, unsure about his existence.

"It seems you no longer see yourself clearly." Orochimaru said as surfaced from the water, casing Kabuto to stumble back as he stared into Orochimaru's yellow serpent-like eyes. "You've turned into a fine shinobi, I remember you…Kabuto." He informed.

"A-Aren't you…?" Kabuto managed to stutter out.

"I've been watching you this whole time. Along with Nono, come with me. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know." Orochimaru bargained

"What I want to know? What does that mean?" Kabuto demanded angrily.

"Why your Mother targeted you, and why she didn't remember you at all. Don't you want to know all that?" Orochimaru questioned. Kabuto looked down before he nodded. Orochimaru lead Kabuto to an unknown location. That was small factory near the edge of the ocean, one of his original bases.

"This is my hideout. No one knows about it. Which means you are my very first visitor." Orochimaru said with a glee in his voice.

Kabuto looked around to see a table full of scalpels. "Why did you bring my here?! What are you going to do with me?" Kabuto asked feeling an ominous energy linger about the area.

"You are becoming more and more curious, that's a good thing. People can never escape their curiosity. Which is why you followed me here." Orochimaru said all mysteriously.

"Then tell me quickly!" Kabuto demanded obviously pissed at the evasive answers he got from Orochimaru. "You know what I want to know. Don't you?" He said with a glare.

"To be frank, the Root had decided to dispose of both you and Mother" The pale snake-like man informed.

"What do you mean?!" Kabuto demanded.

Orochimaru smirked. "You both were brilliant as spies. You ended up knowing too much" He commented uncaring.

"What?" Kabuto asked flabbergasted, the Root just through him away just like that. "We risked our lives for so long, gathering Intel for the sake of the village and this is what we get?" Kabuto finished angrily.

"At times Intel becomes even more powerful than the mightiest jutsu or weapon. You were seen as a very dangerous person right now, well, your fate had been decided from the very beginning it was the scenario for you to kill each other in a mutual strike. Right after you left the orphanage, Danzo revealed to your Mother the real reason why you had left. That you sacrificed your life and joined the Foundation for money for the orphanage, your Mother wished to liberate you from the Foundation. As a condition of accepting her wish, Danzo ordered the assassination of a certain person several years ago, the target of the assassination was you." Orochimaru explained.

"I thought it was the condition for my release! Why didn't mother realize it was me?!" Kabuto argued trying to wrap his head around the explanation.

"I told you…The Root intended for the two of you to take each other out and there was other trickery afoot." Orochimaru informed.

"Trickery?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru drew several different photographs of Kabuto but some were slightly different. "You and Mother were sent into separate enemy territories so that you two never meet, and Mother was kept informed of your well-being and progress through photos. The photos of you were skillfully replaces with those of another without her noticing it. Over time Mother was made to think someone else was you. Gradual brainwashing" Orochimaru Explained.

"A common practice used by the Root. That's the other Kabuto." Kabuto looked at the lookalike "And, so when Nonō tried to kill you. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that you were Kabuto. She thought you were a double agent who betrayed the village." Orochimaru continued.

Kabuto scowled dangeriously, as he clenched his fists. He looked up to Orochimaru and glared at him. "And the Root dispatched you to deal with whoever was left… Is that it?" He asked.

"For someone who knows nothing about himself, you're very perceptive" Orochimaru commented with a smirk.

Kabuto went though several hand seals, as he activated his Chakra Scalpel and jumped at Sannin. The ash-haired teen tacked Orochimaru down and held the scalped to his throat and cut it. "I always wanted… an explanation about who I was! And I thought I had finally found it! But thanks to you Root Bastards, I've lost myself again!" Kabuto stabbed Orochimaru's body twice "These glasses were what linked me to Mother!" Kabuto continued slashing and stabbing "The name she gave me was mine and mine alone!" As he continued to mutilate the man. "Mother was supposed to be the parent that didn't forget me no matter what! But everything's wrong! THEN WHO IN THIS WORLD…am I?!" Kabuto was breathing heavily. And his chakra scalpel wore down. He looked up to only to see Orochimaru's mouth open wide as other of him came out.

"You merely lack sufficient Intel with which to define yourself. It's just that neither glasses, your name, nor the fact that you're her child were things that denote who you really are…and that's fine. If you're not satisfied with what you've had so far... Just find other things and add them onto yourself, one by one" Orochimaru preached

"If you plan on killing me, why are you telling me this?" Kabuto asked as he took a step back from the Sannin.

"I also want to know who or what I am. And I've been collecting all sorts of things." Orochimaru answered. Kabuto looked around to see blood in some jars.

"I repeatedly experiment on and inspect these many things. I've collected a little at a time and store the gained knowledge and abilities within myself. And then, I undergo a rebirth, ever evolving toward a more perfect me. Afterward, I again obtain even newer items. This time…it's you. There's no way you couldn't derive who you are, or what you are. But by gathering all the Intel and things in this world...you can." Orochimaru said

"Why, am I one of those things to you?" Kabuto asked with a scowl.

"Because I recognize your talent more than anyone else in this world, it would be a waste to kill you, besides, this medical research facility was prepared just for you." Orochimaru answered seriously.

"What are you plotting?" Kabuto questioned.

"Instead of the Root which erases individuality. I will create an organization that guides individuality. I will create a village. The Village of the Hidden Sound…that does not belong to any nation. From this moment, you and I will desert the Hidden Leaf's Root. Fallowing this moment I shall be your Superior, Your Brother and Your Parent. I will protect you. From this moment, this will be your new personal history: When you were very young you were found and raised by the medical Corps Captain following the Battle at Kikyo Pass. After returning to work under Danzo. Nono Yakushi kept her cover as captain of the Medical Unit, and you shall be reborn today as her son, Kabuto Yakushi" Orochimaru finished.

"I am Orochimaru if you want to know who and what you are come be by my side." Orochimaru offered.

Kabuto slowly stood up and slowly walked over and stood in front of him. '_I will find out who i am.' _He thought with determination.


	3. Kabuto's Life Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

In a dimly lit Medical room, stood a mam with long ash white hair tied into a pony tail and a pair of round wire framed glasses with the lenses reflecting the light giving him a menacing look. He was wearing purple colored medic clothing; this was Kabuto. While he was cutting into and studying a corpse of an extremely pale man with snow white hair, and two red dots on his forehead.

"Hmm…" Kabuto hummed, while ideally studying the body of one a recently deceased Kaguya Clan members. The medic was lost in his own musing as he continued to run a autopsy on the corpse. _ 'In the recent years of studying Bloodlines with Orochimaru, I learned a great deal of incredible information. Take for example, what I learned about the Elemental Based Bloodlines. From what i could gather, most of the Elemental Based Bloodlines allow the user to create a new element. Or a Sub-Element to be specific. But the Bloodline only helps the, allowing them to subconsciously the Chakra Nature's together. While Orochimaru wants the Sharingan to make is easier to learn everything in the world and to achieve his ambition of immorality. But since the Uchiha Massacre, the Sharingan Bloodline is close to being extinct, while the Sharingan is a tempting Bloodline to study, there only two Uchiha alive. With Itachi Uchiha being a S-rank missing nin that Orochimaru has trouble fighting. And with Orochimaru already claiming Itachi's younger brother for one of his future vessels. I don't have that much research material, I'm busy studying processes elemental bloodline limit and trying recreate said Bloodline limits. The bloodline limits that have caught my interest were the Infamous__** The Dead bone pulse, The Swift Release**__, and The __**Crystal Release **__bloodlines.' _Kabuto thought with a smirk.

'_While Orochimaru recruited Kimimaro Kaguya a few years ago. Kimimaro has shown to be a prodigy in his Bloodline by creating ingenious ways to us his Shikotsumyaku, But that is also his downfall. He hasn't learned any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Fuinjutsu into his repertoire, assuming that his bloodline is all he needs to serve Orochimaru. Such an arrogant notion always using the same weapons and techniques over and over allows you to become predictable. So when his enemies eventually counter his Shikotsumyaku, he will be killed. But upside is that Orochimaru stated if he does die I'll be allowed to study his body. With Kimimaro's body I could probably successfully recreate his Bloodline for myself' _Kabuto mused with a sadistic glee.

_ 'But what I'm studying, withthe body of one the Kaguyas that activated the dead bone pulse, unfortunately or fortunately from whoever's point of view died shortly after activating due to the stress on his Chakra coils. While the Bloodline or the body didn't fully mature to get distinctive data. I've learned far more from this, than just watching Kimimaro or using small amounts of his blood and tissue samples. In my studies of the Dead bone pulse I learned some very interesting stuff. Like the elements they use to actually manipulate there bones as weapons, while everyone knows the five main elements such as __**Wind**__, __**Fire**__, __**Water**__, __**Earth**__, and __**Lightning**__. But what others may not know of a Sixth element __**the Yin-Yang Release**__ or the __**Creation of all Things**__. Not much is known to of the element but that The Sage of the Six Paths was said to have mastered the element along with the original five.' _The dark medic thought.

'_What the __**Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse) **__users do is use is subconsciously use yin/Yang realease to create and replace lost bones from there chakra, using a diluted form of the creation of all things. So while the Shikotsumyaku users can replace or control the skeletal system it has flaws to it as well, some may assume that the since they can re-grow their bones that they have a healing factor. That is a misconception they can only use the Yin/Yang to regrow and replace their bones. So if I were to sever one of their arms they can only regrow the bones of said arm not their Muscles, Tendons, Veins or skin.' _Kabuto recited.

'_But I'm on my way to recreating the_ _Shikotsumyaku, while there are mostly failures I feel that I'm getting close. I was able to master the Yin part of the element, in doing so I increased my healing factor tenfold. While I heal faster than the normal shinobi, which I don't know why. Maybe I'm related to an Uzumaki or something? Anyway with the mastery on the Yin out of the way, all I have to do is master the Yang chakra, While difficult it will all be worth it. I might eventually be the second person since the Sage of the Sixth Paths to master The Ying/Yang release.' _Kabuto thought with excitement.

Kabuto glanced up at the clock. 'H_mm 9pm, I've been working for several hour_s, _huh?_' Kabuto thought as he looked down to his hands to see them covered in blood. Walking over to the faucet he started washing the blood off his hands. _'While 9pm might not be that late into the night it's just out of habit.'_ traveling through the dimly lit hideout hallways. _'If I were younger of less experienced with Orochimaru's theatrics, I probably would have been scared or nervous of this dark place, like several of the new recruits to the Sound. But I have grown use to his place hideouts'_ He mused with amusement.

Kabuto finally arrived to his room's door. While all the hallways and all the doors look identical to each other, making the hideout look like a maze. He knew where his room usually was. It's usually closest to his medical lab. While entering his room, Kabuto idly notice the walls wear bear with a small twin sized bed in the corner with a desk in the opposite corner. He casually sauntered towards his desk; Kabuto noticed his notes on several of his achievements with fully recreating the two other sub-elemental Bloodline limits. I.E. Swift release and the Crystal release. He relaxed into his bed and looked over his notes and started to think back to help him fall asleep.

_ 'While my initial Elemental releases' were originally Earth and Water I had to work myself to the bone to master them. but they were far more easy too master than the elements I'm not allied with. Since Wind wasn't my natural element it naturally took longer to master it. I had to tech myself how to manipulate Wind Chakra by making it as Sharp and thin as possible, but I did find several scrolls from Orochimaru's Library and that improved my mastery in leaps and bounds. After months of grueling training I was able to use the wind to cut a water fall half as it instructed in in Orochimaru's scrolls. Though I had to keep it a secret I wouldn't want Orochimaru to know I used his scrolls without his permission, but I'm positive he knows. With the mastery of the wind chakra I improvise with the idea to augment to my wind chakra to my Chakra Scalpel making it far more precise and far more deadly.' _He mused with a shrug.

_ 'Lightning was by far my worst element, With a mastered water and wind chakra it made the lightning highly unstable to control was frustrating but to find out that Orochimaru had little to no Lightning based techniques really pissed my off so I had to search for some. I used my newly created __**Body Recreation Technique **__using my DNA, I was able to create a partial clone of myself to take my place so I could infiltrate the Hidden Cloud village. While playing the persona of an average genin to draw no attention, I learned from the shinobi libraries where there were step by step instructions on how to master Lightning chakra. But there wasn't any justsu though that does make since, wouldn't want a fresh genin killing themselves. It took only several months to get my control over lightning to an acceptable condition.' _Kabuto thought.

_ 'It took about two weeks to successfully combine Wind, Lightning and Yin releases to actually use the Swift release. While Using the Swift Release I become incredibly fast, so fast I left afterimages of myself. The downside to incredible speed is my body started to tearing itself apart, though my Healing factor to took care of it.'_ He thought with a smirk.

Thinking back on the time he was able to master his Swift Release, caused him to remember how he learned or more specifically the catalyst on how he learned the Crystal Release.

**-Flash Back**-

Kabuto walked on a path road, leaving the Hidden Cloud. He decided to take a route through one of the outskirt towns, to lessen the risk of getting recognized by any of the Cloud Nin. The medic continued to walk, before he stopped at a strange sight. It was a small girl maybe 13 or 14 with blue-ish purple hair that was fanned out in the back and with bangs framing her face, she was pale skinned though not as much as Kimimaro.

She was by herself sitting against a tree holding her knees to her chest looking upset. While most of children and adults around her seemed to look at her like she was some sort of freak.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at that. He didn't know why that struck a chord with him. He knew he wasn't the picture perfect saint, but he knew what it was like to ban an out cast, what it was like to feel alone. Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed, before he decided to investigate. As he moved closer towards her, some of the adults looked at the girl in fear, and him in worry.

_'These People fear such a cute girl...what dumbasses.' _Kabuto thought dryly, before he knelt down in front of the sad girl. "Hello there, are you alright? I noticed how everyone's looking at you." He commented, as he tried to make his voice sound as kind as he could.

"They look at me like that, because they think I'm a Freak" the girl said with a sad and bitter voice.

"Well i don't see a freakn." Kabuto replied. "All I see is a lonely girl." He observed.

"If you saw what I could do you'd be no different" the girl said angrily. Now what declaration caught the medic's attention.

_ "_Try me" Kabuto rebuked. '_Come on Bloodline_.' He thought._  
_

She slowly nodded, before Kabuto watched her put her hands together. she seemed to concentrate for a minute, before she opened her hands revealing a beautiful pink crystal flower.

'_The Crystal Release.' _Kabuto thought with wide eyes, as amazement shown on his face. The girl started smiling, loving the fact someone actually didn't hate her creation. Their happy moment was cut short by the sounds the adults gasping and children were yelling insults.

Kabuto looked at the girl and noticed she looked enraged. She worked really hard on trying to impress him, but it was ruined by the others. Kabuto had to admit the girl did impress him, and that in itself is hard to do. In the girls anger, a pink crystal wall began to form a wall around two and pushed the surrounding people back.

'_Hmm, it would seem that if her emotions get the better of her, her crystals reacted.' _Kabuto observed.

The Ash-haired teen reached out and wrapped his arms around the girl in an attempt to comfort her, and it seemed to work as she buried her head into his chest. Kabuto was surprised, not by the reaction of the girl, but that he allowed her to do it. He never let anyone willingly touch him. The pink crystals that blocked off the mobbing people, seemed to move and enclose around the duo.

The girl opened her eyes when she realized she'd been hugging a stranger, before she took a step back. "I-I'm sorry" She stuttered out.

"It's alright." Kabuto replied with a slight smile, to alleviate her nervousness. He turned around and looked at the pink crystal wall that surrounded them. '_I wonder...if she could help me recreate the Crystal Release...Maybe is i cant convince her to join me.' _He mused with a raised eyebrow. "It's lovely." Kabuto commented, as he looked at the girl, but that seemed to make her blush deepen. "This is absolutely amazing, I don't seen anything freakish about this. Where did you learn it, or how do you do it, it you don't mind me asking." He said curiously.

"M-Myself, I just think it and it sort of happens." She admitted timidly_. _

_'Hmm so her Bloodline responds to her will...interesting.' _Kabuto observed._"_Do your parents know you can do this?" He asked, before he noticed a dark look cross her face.

"Yes my Parents know they kicked me out of there house, said I was too dangerous and might destroy their normal life." She said with no small amount of venom, as she clenched her fists.

'_She has a lot of potential, is this how Orochimaru felt when found me_.' Kabuto thought with a smirk, as he pushed up his glasses."Is there anyone here that cares about you" He questioned.

"No" she said voice full of Hate.

Kabuto knelt down, until they were face-to-face_. _"Do you want to stay here? Were you're unprotected, were your scorned, were your existence isn't acknowledged, were your un-loved and not wanted, and were your hated?" He asked seriously. With each question, the girl seemed to get more upset. _"_Do you want to leave, Do you want power to protect yourself, to be cared for, for your existence to be acknowledged, were you're needed, and maybe even loved? Would you come with me I could give you that?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes" she said with no doubt.

_ "_Then what's your name" Kabuto asked curiously.

"My name is Guren." The newly identified Guren answered_, _causing the ash-haired teen to smirk.

"Then follow me Guren. I'll give you all the power you could ever want. I'll protect you from those who wish to hurt you. I'll give you whatever you need...and as long as I breathe, I will acknowledge your existence. I'll be your friend. I'll be your partner, even if we have to be outcasts together." Kabuto voiced as turned until his back was facing her. "So Guren what do you say?" He asked, as he pushed his glasses up.

Kabuto saw Guren walk towards him out of the corner of his eye, until she was by his side. "I'll join you Kabuto." Guren said with no small amount of determination and admiration. He looked at the surrounding crystal only see people grouping around it. _'Damn these dumbass are getting annoying_.' Kabuto thought.

"How do you feel about the people in this village" The Dark Medic asked to young girl.

"I hate them!" She said with a fair amount of venom in her voice.

"Then let me show you the strength you'll soon come to have, watch me as I slaughter them all." Kabuto with a smirk. He turned to her as he saw her glaring at several of the villagers through her crystals. _'I think she's decided. I'm glad there isn't any Cloud Shinobi nearby so maybe a can cut a little loose a bit._' Kabuto thought._  
_

"Yes, please show me that I haven't made the wrong choice." Guren said.

'_Yes_.' Kabuto thought as he pushed his glasses up reflecting the sun light and he aloud a dark smirk slip onto his face. He activated his Chakra scalpels and infused Wind chakra in his left one and Lightning chakra into his right. As Kabuto walked forward, Guren lowered the crystal wall, before watched with an expectant look on her face.

'_This is where the fun begins.'_ Kabuto thought darkly.

-A Few Hours later-

Kabuto and Guren walked, with a burning destroyed town in their wake. Guren was looking at the ash-haired teen with no small amount of admiration, and if Kabuto was any other person he might had used that against her. Kabuto had explicitly instructed Guren to keep her Bloodline a secret, he didn't want Orochimaru to want her as a possible vessel, and she understood some abilities needed to be kept a secret. '_Just like my ability to talk to snakes.' _Kabuto mused, there was no telling how Orochimaru would react to that.

For the week as they traveled, Kabuto and Guren would discuss some of each others ambitions. With the ash-haired teen explaining his goal to recreate the Crystal Release. Guren was all to happy to help him with it.

Eventually the two arrived at the Sound Base, with Kabuto leading Guren through the hallways. Some of the passing Sound Nin would looked at The medic in fear, or looked at Guren in pity.

Kabuto passed his medical lab and arrived at his room with Guren nervously following him. That caused some people to look at Kabuto weirdly, assuming he was taking the thirteen year old girl to his room, to take advantage of her. But they couldn't have been more wrong. Kabuto entered his room, only to see his clone sitting on his bed, meditating. most likely to seal the useless memories so his brain wouldn't over load from information. After the Clone was done, Kabuto dismissed the Jutsu only to learn from its memories that Orochimaru had been gone for a couple of days. Orochimaru had gone to the Land of Iron to finish up his Experimentation on some different Cursed Seals and would return in a few hours.

Sometimes Kabuto worried about Orochimaru's un-seated obsession with injecting bloodlines into any random person he finds. Kabuto enjoyed cutting up and studying a corpse himself, but he did it out of necessity. But Orochimaru seemed to do it for shits and giggles.

The Ash-haired teen looked at Guren, to see she was sitting on his bed looking at him with admiration. "I think this'll be a good time for us to come up with a back story for you." He said, causing the young girl to nod happily. _  
_

**-Flash Back End-  
**

Kabuto relaxed in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling as the candle flickered aimlessly on his desk. The shadows danced across the walls to the rhythm of the candle flame. Kabuto began to remember how he introduced Guren to Orochimaru.

**-Flash Back-**

Kabuto stood at Orochimaru's door, as he glanced back at Guren. He saw that she was holding herself, looking incredibly nervous and was practically shaking. The teen knocked on the door, before they heard a deep voice say 'Come in'.


	4. Kabuto's Life Part 3

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

-**Flash Back-**

Kabuto opened the door to Orochimaru's study and entered with Guren nervously trialling behind him. As he walked in, Kabuto saw Orochimaru sitting on his throne-like chair smiling his usual creepy smile.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto for a second, before his serpent-like eyes glanced away from him and zoned onto the girl behind her. Guren shook slightly under the man's state. '_I'd be nervous too if a man with abnormally pale skin, serpent eyes and had a weird fashion sense, stared at me with such intensity.'_ Kabuto thought dryly.

"Kabuto-kun, what's the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked in a dangerously low voice, still smiling.

"Why, Orochimaru-sama. I believe that I've found an asset that would benefit Otogakure immensely." Kabuto answered uncaringly, like he wasn't asked in a threatening voice.

"And am I to assume it has something with the girl cowering behind you?" Orochimaru asked, as he fixed his eyes onto Kabuto.

'_Oh, she moved behind me...how wonderful." _Kabuto thought dryly, before he reached up and fixed his glasses. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, when I felt some of the Security Seals that we placed, pick up some Cloud Nin passing through our area. I naturally I went to investigate. I came upon them chasing Guren-chan here, in a attempt to kidnap her." He explained, with Guren blushing slightly at the name. "After a 'Kindly' told them to leave Otogakure. They refused and attacked, so I had no other choice but to defend myself." Kabuto said with a dark smirk.

"And being the Good Samaritan that I am, I went to check on Guren-chan. Imagine my surprise when I saw her heal her own wounds with Medical Chakra subconsciously." He lied, but noticed the calculative look cross Orochimaru's eyes. '_Come on, take the bait.' _Kabuto thought. "Then not only was I surprised at what I just witnessed. I was almost floored with her Chakra levels, which easily over shadowed some of our own Chuunin. I'm sure you feel it too. And then to find out from Guren-chan that she had no prior Shinobi training. Excluding unlocking her Chakra of course." He informed with a fake disappointment. Kabuto noticed Orochimaru's calculative look shift into a gleeful predatory smirk.

'_That's it.' _Kabuto thought. "I can only imagine...If she had the right training." He trailed off. "...I'd say she could be the next Tsunade." He commented.

"You were right, Kabuto-kun, you did right by bringing her to me." Orochimaru said gleefully, before his eyes focused on Guren, as Kabuto slowly pushed her forward. But he kept his hand on her shoulder to give her silent support. "My, Guren-chan, Tell me. What do you desire most in this world?" He asked with a sinister undertone.

Guren clenched her fists, as she glared down. "I-I want power...So I'll never be hurt again, Oro-Orochimaru-sama." She manged to force out. Orochimaru smiled evilly, as Kabuto's plan seemed to work.

"Hmhmhm...Good, then you've made the right choice in joining my Village." Orochimaru said with a smirk, before he looked at the ash-haired teen. "Kabuto-kun, lead Guren-chan to an empty room. And get her some new clothing. Also, since you gave her such a high praise you'll be her teacher." He said smugly, as it such a request would upset Kabuto.

Kabuto forced an annoyed look to form on his face, as he grudgingly led Guren and himself out of Orochimaru's study. '_Prefect, everything went as expected...I'm so convincing.' _Kabuto thought, as s sly smirk formed on his face. But only Guren could see it. Since they were already walking through the hallway.

-**Flash Back End-**_  
_

_ 'In the following months after Guren admission into Otogakure I started her training. I used __**Chakra Paper**__ to find out what her initial Elements were. I found out she only had Earth aligned chakra, which makes sense. Crystal is an earth based mineral, so I did my best in helping her master it. I also taught her a lot about the human anatomy and other Medical techniques. She questioned why I was teaching her how to heal people; I told her it's far more difficult to save a life than to end one, and that with one hundred ways to save your allies you can turn that into one thousand ways kill your enemies. She seemed to stop asking after that. I also help her in creating new techniques that incorporated her Crystal release.' _Kabuto thought with a sigh.

_ 'After a few months my training she could give a few High-chuunin a run for their money and with a year of training she will be able handle a few Jonin, she in return for the training, helped me try and recreate her Crystal release bloodline limit. She allowed me to take samples of her Chakra and some of her blood for study happily.' _The Ash-haired teen remembered.

_ 'What I found out in her chakra was the alignment, while earth based, it was laced with concentrated amounts of Yin chakra. Which is why the chakra paper only picked up her earth element. Chakra Paper can only pick up and distinguish between Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth chakra nothing more. With more study, I was able to discover the Crystal Bloodline Limit's mechanics. The Crystal release was the combination of Earth Chakra and Yin Chakra. While Earth chakra creates the earth, the Yin chakra transforms the shape and properties of said earth, specifically crystallizing its molecules. While testing the properties of Guren's crystal release structure, I was able to discover that her Crystals weren't weak to lightning like its earth counterpart. Though the weakness I have discovered. Is that her crystals cannot crystallize raw energy or someone else's chakra. What I mean is that if Guren's Crystals were to come in contact with Earth or Water, the crystals would convert their molecules to match it and crystallize them, it would in turn use them to spread and continue the process. While Fire, Wind, Lightning and Charka based attacks like the gentle fist would just be deflected or redirected. Unless it over powers the crystals but that's really difficult to accomplish. The other weakness that I discovered is that a certain sound frequency that bats use for echolocation seems to destabilize the crystal's molecules.' _Kabuto thought with a scowl

_ 'With several months of experimentation I was successfully able to recreate it, though another interesting fact I discovered was the color of my crystals while Guren's crystals are pink colored, mine however happen to be striking Emerald green.' _He reminisced. As Kabuto stopped reminiscing, about recreating the Crystal release he allowed his mind to enter the state of unconsciousness.

\- Next day early morning-

Kabuto woke up as sweat rolled down his face. He got up grabbed a towel and another pair of clothes, then walked to the door. Kabuto walked across the hallway to the bathroom were the showers where located. As he undressed and started the shower he thought back to his dream. _'While I only remember bits and pieces it revolved around a Blood red stone, and some raspy voice demanding he needed it. Hmm weird_' Kabuto thought as he finished his shower, dried off and threw on a new set of cloths.

As Kabuto walked through the hallway aimlessly, he thought about the recent assignment Orochimaru assigned me. '_I'm supposed to check the progress of the new Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf genin, that is including Sasuke Uchiha. Along scoping out the defense's The Hidden Leaf has. And if possible sabotage them' _He thought with sigh. '_I_'_m a genin again, with a pair of Otogakure spies that have been in the Hidden Leaf for a few years. Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi are their names while there abilities are interesting. There not that interesting to actually learn from them. They are also annoying, arrogant and question almost everything I do. I'm always contemplating whether to go through the effort of making them disappear or not. I wish Guren was here so I can at least have an intelligent conversation.' _Kabuto mused.

As Kabuto exited the hideout, he took a look around to double check and make sure that no one was near to see him. With one final look he launched myself onto the closest tree and started jumping across them. After a few minutes of Tree Jumping, Kabuto landed near the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf and traveled to the Shinobi Hospital. With his clearance as a med-nin Kabuto could gather all there medical information he needed, especially on the rookie genin teams and maybe some info on Sasuke.

When he entered the hospital, several passing Nurses and med-nin glanced at him but then returned to their work as though he were unimportant to them. Kabuto continued down the bright white hallways, occasionally passing one or two patients doctors. As he continued walking he notice a doctor walking his direction and looking the other way, Kabuto 'accidently' bumped into the doctor, while the doctor was distracted Kabuto snatched his ID card. Then Kabuto continued on like nothing happened until he found what I was looking for, a Room with a Computer Directory filled with a collective of Medical information on all active shinobi. '_After collecting the information on the Rookie genin I'll sneak into the Shinobi Directory._' Kabuto thought as he used the ID card that he swiped off of a passing doctor to enter the room and he used the coding imprinted on the card to gain access onto the computer.

Kabuto attached a USB disk into the computer and logged on and looked for the Rookie genin. _'The information here will not be as in-depth into their Shinobi abilities but more on their medical history, lineage, blood type, Allergies, and phobias. That sort of stuff, anything we can use against them the better._' Kabuto Smirked as he did a quick read through of the files and downloaded them his USB disk.

Kabuto wiped his presence clean, and quickly left the hospital. He headed toward the Shinobi registry building that was not too far away. As He neared the building Kabuto quickly hid in a nearby ally, he did a Tiger hand sign and activated his "**Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)" **then quickly suppressed his chakra. While using a small amount of chakra to jump into an open window Kabuto was in. '_It was surprisingly easy to break into a shinobi building were most of their secrets are held. With a few years of peace time Konoha's security has become lax. Well there incompetence is my gain.'_ Kabuto thought with a dark smirk.

After he searched around for a few minutes, Kabuto eventually found the Shinobi Information Repository. '_Sense the codes are changed regularly I need to use a Passcode generator program to gain access to the repository_.' After uploading the program Kabuto was able to gain access to the information and downloaded the genin shinobi files. Then same as he did in the hospital he erased his existence from this area and left. _'I need to sabotage there defenses, and sort through the data I have recently obtained.' _Kabuto reminded himself as he hid in the alleyway again and dropped his Camouflage. "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu"(**_Jade Crystal Clone Technique_**)" **Kabuto whispered as he went through several hand seals. When a crystal clone of himself was formed out of an emerald green crystal, he gave it my USB disk to take back to the hideout as he henged into a civilian. Before he walked in the opposite direction_. 'I wouldn't want to be caught with that on me.' _Kabuto thought as he exited the other side of the ally.

'_While Orochimaru is planning to invade the Hidden Leaf next month during the Final test of the Chuunin exams, I have to sabotage several areas of the village to increase our chances of success, areas like ANBU Headquarters, The Shinobi Hospital and the Hidden watch towers that watch the areas around the border of the Village._' Kabuto thought as he headed towards one of the Hidden watch towers and sensed two low-chuunin leveled shinobi on station. He readied several high grade camouflaged explosive seals and that integrated a combined form of Fire Chakra and Wind Chakra to increase the destruction capability, and then climbed up the side of the guard tower. Kabuto was able to sense that the two Chuunin were off looking out into the forest surrounding the village. He went through several hand seals.

**"Jinton: Mueishō(**_Swift Release: Shadowless Flight_**)" **Kabuto whispered, as he used the Swift release to move at blinding speeds. He was able to plant the Explosive Seals expertly before the Chuunin could even realized he was there.

Kabuto continued to repeat this action on the other 5 Watch towers, each of them far easier than the last. As he walked aimlessly he noticed he hadn't eaten for a while and it was getting late so He sat down at a local ramen shop. After he ate and paid for my food he left to wonder back into Orochimaru's hideout.

As Kabuto entered the hideout he felt his Crystal Clone dispel and felt his head rush slightly at the increase of memories. Most of the information his clone learned on the Genin is next to nothing extraordinary. _'The only thing I really learned is that the Leaf genin that are attending the Chuunin Exams are weird bunch. There made up of 7 clan heirs and heiresses Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Hinate Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimich and Kiba Inuzauka, a Taijutsu specialist Rock lee, a Hyuga branch member that's a prodigy in the Gentle fist Neji Hyuga, a dead last Uzamaki, a Girl with a weapons obsession, and a civilian born fan-girl._' Kabuto thought as he shook his head. _'Like I said weird bunch, and from what I learned there mostly terrible shinobi. Like being overly emotional, loud, and brash, those are bad shinobi qualities. A shinobi needs to know how to control ones emotions, keep quiet, and aware of your surroundings, these genin have none of these qualities._' Kabuto signed at what passed as a Shinobi these days, as he pushed up his glasses.

It took only a few minutes to arrive at the location on were his clone dispelled. All that was left was emerald crystal on the ground. '_The clone must have run out of chakra to sustain itself and dispelled.'_ Kabuto thought as he picked up the USB disk lying on the ground, as the remains of the crystals turned to dust and floated away. '_Though most of the data is useless to me, Orochimaru will be pleased by Sasuke's progress ' _He mused.

Kabuto bit his thump, before he went through several hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"(**_Summoning Technique_**)" **He muttered, as he slammed his hand on the ground. Before seal like lines appeared, and so did a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to show a Pitch black 3 foot long snake with glowing green silted eyes. The snake seemed to look around until her eyes zoned onto mime, and then the snake bowed her head to me.

§What do you require, massster § she hissed in her own snake based language. Kabuto handed her the USB disk that contented the information on the Genin and the layout of the defenses that he was able to scope out a week ago. She wrapped her tail around the USB disk.

§ Deliver that to Orochimaru as fast as possible§ Kabuto hissed out in the snake language. She quickly bowed again and vanished in a poof. Kabuto signed is he walked to his room 'T_oday was a boring day and in a few days the Chuunin Exams officially begin, oh joy' _Kabuto thought dryly.


	5. Chuunin Exams Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

Kabuto walked towards The Hidden Lead Shinobi Academy with his 'Team' trailing behind him. So they could register for the Chuunin Exams.

_'After I delivered the information to Orochimaru, he informed me that he thought Sasuke was impressive. But held no candle to his older brother in the prodigy department. And with Sasuke's team composed with a Dead-last and a civilian born fan-girl, his chances of passing The Chuunin Exams will be lowered significantly. So I have to make sure that Sasuke has a better chance at passing and that means give him information on the competition, give his team advice. And from what I learned from Orochimau's sleeper cell, is that the second Test of the Chuunin Exams would be held in the training Ground 44 or otherwise known as "The Forest of Death." _Kabuto thought, before he fixed his glasses. '_Boy won't this be a fun day.' _He thought dryly.

After Kabuto and his Team were finished registering, they walked to the designated room 301 for the first part of the test. As Kabuto traveled towards the third floor, they passed a room with a D-ranked Genjutus over the room number 201 stating it was "number 301".

When they arrived at the room 301, Kabuto noticed the famous or infamous, **Sharingan no Kakashi(**_Kakashi of the Copy Wheel Eye_**) **leaning against a wall reading porn. '_Hmm, probably waiting for his team'_ Kabuto thought. When he entered the First Exam room with his "team", he noticed a fair amount of out of country-nin glaring in his direction if he were in any other situation Kabuto would probably slaughter them all but he'd control himself for the time.

As Kabuto scoped out the competition, he noticed to the far left of the room the Sand Siblings aka the children of the Kazekage_. 'The Kazekage sent his Jinchūriki daughter to help aid Orochimaru in destroying The Hidden Leaf from the inside out. My first meeting with her was strange to say the least, but so has every meeting after that. ' _Kabuto thought dryly.

-**Flashback**-

When Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Kabuto traveled to The Village Hidden in the Sand to solidify the Alliance between the Sand and Sound Villages. Orochimaru and The Kazekage had their meeting in private, with Kimimaro following The Sannin like he usually does.

Kabuto waited outside of the building for their meeting to finish. He was outside because the Sand-nin only allowed Orochimaru to be near the Kazekage with only one guard and Kimimaro wouldn't take no for an answer.

The Ash haired teen waited around for a few minutes, before he felt a large chakra signature approaching him from the left. He turned his head in the direction the power was coming from, only to see a petite girl with maroon red hair, that fell passed her shoulders, but obscured the right side of her face. She had blank sea green eyes, with black rings around them. She wore a black and red battle skirt, over her shirt she sore a light gray armor the covered her chest, but stopped above her mid-drift. She also had red boots instead of the standard Shinobi sandals, with a large gourd strapped on her back.

The Maroon haired girl walked towards Kabuto, and stopped with she was about fifteen feet from him. Kabuto raised an eyebrow as he turned to completely face her. '_From what my Intel suggests, she's the Kazekage's youngest Daughter, but also she's Suna's Jinchūriki. I'll have to be careful.'  
_Kabuto thought with a scowl.

The two stared down for a few minutes, before a steady tension began to rise. Kabuto quickly did a hand seal. "**Jinton: Mueishō(**_Swift Release: Shadowless Flight_**)"** He muttered, before he flickered out of existence, just as a wave of sane tried to kill him. Kabuto appeared a few feet away from the attack, before he reached down and pulled several senbon out of his Ninja pouch. He threw the needles at the Jinchūriki's nerves clusters, to temporarily paralyze her. Kabuto smirked when the girl didn't react to the danger, only for it to fall when he saw her sand rise to protect her. '_So her Sand protects her automatically...Oh, isn't this such a treat.' _He thought dryly, before he was forced to dodge more sand.

Kabuto vanished in a flicker, still using the Swift Release, before he appeared behind the maroon haired girl. His fingers lit up in a purple flames, before he jabbed the petite girl int he back of the neck. But to his surprise, he felt sand.

"That won't work my **Suna no Yoroi(**_Armour of Sand_**) **is impenetrable. My mother tells my you'll prove my existence...I will have YOUR BLOOD!" the unstable Jinchuriki declared.

'_Well fuck berries. Now she's going to start rampaging_' Kabuto thought dryly.

With his Swift Release still active, he started to mold his Crystal Chakra around his left hand. Causing the **Kesshō no Yoroi(**_Crystal Armour_**) **to enclose his fist. Kabuto flickered out existence again, before he appeared in front of the petite girl. In a quick succession he slammed his Crystal encased fist into her abdomen. With the enhanced speed and strength he was granted from the Swift Release, along with his fist being encased with crystallized armor, he was able to shatter her sand armor.

In the few seconds Kabuto had, his right hand and subsequently his fingers were engulfed in a purple fire. Before he lifted the girls shirt slightly, and applied the Five Elements Seal on her exposed stomach. With her chakra destabilized her sand fell, Kabuto deactivated his Swift Release, and canceled the Crystal Armor.

The maroon haired girl collapsed on her hands and knees, and then started panting hard. '_When I used the Five Elements Seal on her I blocked off her use of the Ichibi's chakra so she can't control her sand subconsciously, and with her chakra disrupted she's wasting too much chakra trying to force her sand to move.'_ Kabuto mused, before she looked up at him and looked absolutely terrified.

Kabuto sighed as he glanced around, only to see the area was clear of any civilians and Sand-Nin. '_Seems they fled as soon as they saw her approaching_.' Kabuto mused as he looked down to her. 'C_urse my weakness for girls in distress_.' He thought, as touched her shoulder and did a half Ram hand sign. "**Shunshin no Jutsu(**_Body Flicker Technique_)" Kabuto muttered, before they 'Body Flickered' to a nearby building roof.

As soon as they arrived on the roof, the girl pushed herself away from Kabuto, as she put her back against a wall. "S-stay away from me! I-I won't allow my existence to end...I-I don't want to be forgotten." She announced, as she began to curl herself into a ball and held herself.

Kabuto closed his eyes. '_she reminds me of myself a little. We're both just trying to figure out who we are in this bid world.' _He thought with a sigh, before he knelt down and gently rubbed the girl's back. But the girl only flinched at the touch.

"...It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Kabuto said, in the kindest voice he could muster. The Maroon haired girl slowly looked up at the teen with tear and pain filled eyes. Kabuto smiled slightly, trying to reassure the distraught girl. "It's okay. I won't end you're existence..." He said quietly. "...It's alright to let it all out." He said. In a instant the petite girl latched onto Kabuto and buried her face into his chest and started crying. The ash haired teen rubbed her back, as he tried to give her reassuring words. '_She's emotionally starved and would attach to any one who'd give her a sliver of kindness. Orochimaru would probably take advantage of this...but...I won't.' _Kabuto thought.

After a few minutes, the girl calmed down before she composed herself. The petite girl looked up and stared intently at Kabuto. After a few minutes Kabuto got a bit weirded out by the girls staring, so he decided to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked. The Maroon haired girl stared at him for for a few seconds.

"Why didn't you kill me? I tried to kill you...shouldn't you want revenge?" The girl asked melancholy.

"Because..." Kabuto began, before he looked around to make sure no one was near to hear him. "...Because you remind me of myself, when I had absolutely nothing." He informed.

"W-what did you do to change" The maroon haired girl asked hopefully. "W-will it be able to help me?" She questioned.

"Orochimaru was one who helped me validated my existence." Kabuto admitted as he looked up and signed. '_I sure hope this won't bite me in the ass later._' He thought, before he looked down at her. "And if you need it, I will help validate yours. I won't think of you as the monster that everyone fears you as and I'll like you even when everyone fears you." He declared to her. She stared at Kabuto for a minute, until she started to stand up and slowly walk towards him until she was a foot in front of him.

Before Kabuto could react, the girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Kabuto raised his hands above his head instinctively. He looked down to see she was resting her head on his chest, with her eyes closed. Kabuto looked around to make sure no one was around, before he slowly brought his hands down and awkwardly hugged her back.

After a few minutes, Kabuto felt that that hug had gone on long enough. "Well I think we should return, before anyone realizes we're missing." He suggested. The petite girl's response was to hug Kabuto tighter. It took a few minutes to actually convince the girl to release him. Kabuto grabbed onto her shoulder, before the both vanished in a swirling wind, to where they fought.

Kabuto glanced around, before he turned to face the maroon haired girl. "Is it alright if you can lift your shirt up, so i can unseal your Chakra?" He asked seriously. The petite girl nodded, but she had a small blush on her face. Before she lifted her shirt high enough to fully show the seal.

"Prepare yourself, this might be...unpleasant." Kabuto said with concern, as he reared his hand back before his fingers were engulfed in blue flames. "**Gogyō Kaiin(**_Five Elements Unseal_**)" **He muttered, as he slammed his hands onto the Seal on her stomach. The petite girl gritted her teeth in pain, but when her Chakra was unsealed. Her sand came to her defense, and it pushed Kabuto back.

Kabuto pushed himself back up, and noticed the girl was molding her sand into a gourd onto her back. She quickly walked up to Kabuto. "I-I'm sorry." She said, hoping she didn't hurt her new...and only friend.

"Eh, it's alright." Kabuto waved off, before he realized it didn't introduce himself. "Now where are my manners, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kabuto Yakushi. So that's the name of my new friend?" The ash-haired teen asked curiously.

"...Gaia no Sabaku." she answered quietly.

"Hm The Earth Goddess of the Sand Waterfall...Interesting it fits." He complimented, while giving her a smile. She blushed at the comment. "I think we should head back to the Kazekage tower."Kabuto suggested Gaia nodded, though she seemed annoyed with the idea.

As Kabuto started walking, he felt something grab onto his hand. He looked down, only to see Gaia holding on to his hand tightly. He looked to her face, only to see she was looking at him blankly as if daring him to take his hand away. And Kabuto eventually relented, but he looked out of the corner of his only to see she was smirking.

When the two arrived at the tower, Kabuto noticed two figures near the entrance. One was a male dressed in a cat suit, along with white and purple war paint. with a bundle on his back with bandages around said bundle. Of course Kabuto recognized him as Kankuro, the Kazekage's son.

The other was a female with sandy blonde hair tied in four different pony tails, She had a purple shirt that extended into a skirt, and had the standard shinobi sandals, with a large fan on her back. This is The Kazekage's first born Temari.

When we the two noticed them, Kabuto felt Gaia was now walking slower. He turned to look at her, only to hear the voice of Kankuro stutter her name. Kabuto looked at them, only to see the Kankuro and Temari frozen in fear by Gaia's presence.

The Ash-haired teen, felt Gaia's hand shake slightly, causing the medic to give her a reassuring squeeze. Kankuro and Temari noticed Kabuto near Gaia, before they gave him variations of sympathy...or maybe it was pity. That caused Kabuto to scowl slightly. '_Okay, now I'm starting to get a little pissed.' _He thought with narrowed eyes.

It took The two to notice Gaia was holding onto Kabuto's hand, before they turned their gazes to her, and then back to the hand, and then to the medic. Kabuto just shrugged at them.

Kabuto let go of the Maroon haired girl's hand, getting a pout from Gaia. He just ruffled her red hair. "See you another time, Gaia." The Medic said with a slight smile, getting a small smile from the girl. Kabuto turned around and began to walk away. As he walked through the desert Village, Kabuto scowled. '_That Cockbite better not have left me here.' _He thought, hoping Orochimaru didn't leave him in a desert.

_ -_**Flashback end**-

Kabuto quickly noticed Gaia was looking in his direction, before he sent a slight nod in her direction. Getting a smile from the maroon haired girl.

While Kabuto was reminiscing, he noticed three out of four of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi had arrived. Team Guy, with Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Team 8, with Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka and his partner Akamaru. And Team 10, with Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. '_Now all I need is Team 7 to make an appearance.'_ The Medic thought dryly.

After a few minutes, Kabuto saw the door open up, with Team 7 barging in. '_Now to play the waiting game.' _He thought with a sigh.

"Sasuke, you're late!" Kabuto heard the voice of Ino Yamanaka yell. He watched as the blonde practically jump on Sasuke's back. _'Hmph, What a weirdo. Honestly who dose that?'_ He mused. "I thought I'd be able to see you for the first time in a while, so l was waiting in excitement." Ino announced.

'_So she came to the Chuunin Exams for him, so she basically wants to die for him wow now that's committed.' _Kabuto thought dryly. '_More like obsessed.' _He added.

Kabuto watched as the pink haired girl, He remembered her name being Sakura. He watched as Sakura's pupils and iris completely disappear and shriek out "Get away from Sasuke! Ino-Pig!" She yelled comically.

"Oh, my. It's Sakura." Ino commented uncaringly. "Your Billboard Brow hasn't changed, eh..Ugly!." She insulted.

'_Really they think these are insults, ugh what idiots.' _Kabuto thought with annoyance.

"What did you say" Sakura said in apparent outrage.

'_So there not only are they idiotic, they're partially deaf as well, and what's with all the yelling aren't shinobi supposed to be quiet?' _Kabuto thought, as he watched Ino pull down her on her eye lid and stick her tongue out. He sighed and shook his head '_So childish'. _He mused.

Kabuto saw Ino's two Teammates come up behind her. "What's up with this?" He heard the Nara ask and Naruto's reply was "Huh?"

'_Whoa Fucking Genius!_' Kabuto thought sarcastically, before he sighed. '_I'm really regretting this mission.' _He added.

"Are you guys going to take this Bothersome Exam, too?" Shikamaru asked.

Kabuto sighed again. '_I hope he realizes that the Chuunin Exams are optional right, you don't have to take them._' He thought dryly.

"Oh, it's the idiot trio" Kabuto heard Naruto say._ 'isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?' _The medic asked himself.

"Quit calling us that!" Shikamaru practically yelled, but was too lazy to. "Man, this is a freaking bother" Shinkamaru finish. _'Why is Naruto space out for no reason?' _Kabuto thought, when he noticed the idiotic blond zone out.

"Sasuke…is mine. Bleah!" Ino claimed and started sticking her tongue out again. '_honestly, I have to befriend and help these people, whelp fuck._' The Medic thought, before he noticed Team 8 approaching the group.

"Yahoo, I found you!" Kabuto heard the brash Inuzaka heir yell. "My, my, everybody's here" he finished. He could hardly hear what the Hyuga was saying she was talking so quietly.

Kabuto sighed. '_D__o these people not understand the art that is subtlety or awareness, they haven't even noticed that almost half of the room has been glaring at them'_ He thought. _'I guess it's my big debut.'_ He mused, as he started to walk towards them and ignored the rest of their antics.

"Hey, you guys!" Kabuto said as he walked towards them. "You should be a little quieter." He suggested. '_A__nd what I mean by that is, shut the hell up!_' But he kept that last part in his head. "You guys are the 'rookie nine' fresh out of the academy, right?" He asked "Carrying on like that with cute faces… Man. This isn't a field trip" He finished.

"Who're you? Acting all haughty!" Sakura yelled, at him and he had to suppress the urge to tear out her vocal cords. _'haughty...HAUGHTY! The fucking bitch, I'm trying to help and she says I'm acting haughty_ ' Kabuto thought with a scowl.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyway, take a good look around you." He informed, as he glanced around. '_T__hat's right, look at all the people who want to kill you._' He thought, as they looked around the room and caught on to what he was talking about. "Behind you…they're from the Rain Village. They're hot-tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam. I thought I'd warn you guys before you get your butts whipped." He informed. "I guess it can't be helped. You're rookies, who don't know left from right. You remind me of my old self." He told them. '_Which is a lie my old self would kick all your asses._' He thought.

"You're Kabuto…right?" Sakura asked me 'W_ow and I thought she had the top of her class, my bad_.' He thought sarcastically.

"Yes" He answered.

"Then, is this your second time?" she asked, '_okay I admit that actually is a reasonable question.' _The medic mused.

"Nope, It's my seventh time." Kabuto answered quickly. "This Exam is only held twice a year, so it's now my fourth year." He informed them

"Then that means you know a lot about these exams?! Sakura exclaimed. '_Excellent, it's working_.' He mused.

"Kind of." was his reply.

"No kiddin. Kabuto, you're pretty awesome, huh?" Naruto announced.

'_it must be so easy to earn that kid's praise._' Kabuto thought dryly.

"But you haven't passed." Shikimaru stated.

"Yeah, well that is the case, yes" Kabuto said, as he attempted to look sheepish.

"Is the Chuunin Exam that high a hurdle?" he asked himself pathetically. "Man, this is utterly bothersome"

'_I'm tempted to tell him the Exams aren't mandatory, but where's the fun in that._' The medic thought with smirk. '_Now to go in for the kill.' _He thought. "Then, maybe I'll give a bit of Information to my cute juniors..." He said, as he reached into his Shinobi tool pouched and grabbed his ninja Info cards. Kabuto then pulled them out. _'For some weird reason, I have the urge to say 'it's time to Duel'._' Kabuto thought curiously, before he focused on the task at hand. "...With these Ninja info Cards." He informed.

"Ninja info Cards" Sakura questioned.

'_Di__d I stutter, I guess I'll have to dumb it down for them.' _The Ash-haired teen thought.

"To put is simply, they're cards that have information burned into them and coded with Chakra." Kabuto told them, as he knelt down on the ground."I spent four whole years gathering information for this Exam. There are close to two hundred of these cards. They are pure white to the eye. To open the data on these cards." He said, as he stared to spin one of the cards on his finger and poured chakra into the card.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"The way it works is that no one can see the info without using my Chakra for example. Like this." Kabuto informed, the card was engulfed in a poof of smoke, only to disperse showing a map of the Elemental countries.

"Whoa, Awesome! What information is this?" Sakura questioned

"The number of test-takers and participating nations, and the number of applicants from each respective village is individually displayed. Why do you think that the Chuunin Exam is jointly conducted in the first place?" Kabuto asked. And waited, '_and apparently no answe_r.' He thought with fake surprise.

"It's said it's done to deepen friendship among the Nations first and to boost the Shinobi levels, second." He explained

"It's said?" Sasuke asked

"That's right; the real aim is in the Checking of the Shinobi levels of the neighboring nations and equalizing the balance of power." Kabuto informed.

"Power… equal?" Naruto asked stupidly

"Why such bothersome things?" Shinkimaru asked quietly.

"If that's not done, the weak nations will be invaded by strong nations in no time at all and may end up being controlled unilaterally. There's no point to mutual supervision probably." Kabuto told them, with a shrug.

Sasuke walked forward "Of those cards, are there ones with detailed individual information?" He asked

"Yes, there are. Are there ones you're concerned about?" Kabuto asked him.

"Yes, there are!" Sasuke exclaimed all seriously.

"The information for the applicants this time around is not perfect, but is burned in and saved. You guys included. About the 'ones you're concerned about.' Anything's fine, tell me their Information and I'll retrieve it for you." Kabuto told him.

"Gaia of the Sand Village, and Rock Lee of the Leaf Village." Sasuke requested. '_Hmm so you attracted Gaia's attention, though I have changed her 'killing for her existence outlook' she still enjoys killing strong people to please Shukaku. Man sucks for you Sasuke.'_ He thought while keeping a straight face.

"Oh, you even know names. That makes it quick." He said as he dramatically grab two cards and hold them up. "Here they are!" Kabuto said.

"Please show me." Sasuke asked. _'Well at least he's polite.' _The Medic thought dryly.

"Well then, first is Rock Lee. He's one year older than you guys. His mission experience, twenty D-ranks and eleven C-ranks. His squad lead is Guy. In just this year, his Taijutsu has drastically improved, but his other skills are next to none existents. Last year, he attracted attention as a Genin rookie with his ability, but didn't participate in the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking the exams, same as you guys. Tenten and Neji Hyuga are on his team." Kabuto informed.

"Next Gaia of the Desert. Her mission experience, eight C-Ranks, B-Ranks…Wow, one B-Rank as a genin, eh. She's a kunoichi from a different land and is a rookie, so there is no further detailed information. But it seems she has returned from all of her missions uninjured." The Medic informed them.

"B-Ranked as a genin...but uninjured?!" Shimamaru stumbled out.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound there are lots of exceptional genin from those villages who have come to take the Exam this year as well. As far as the Village Hidden in Sound goes, it's a village of a small nation sprang up in recent years, so there isn't much information. At any rate they're all Hidden Villages with nothing but crackerjacks." He finished.

The three females stared talking so I blocked them out, until Sakura said something smart. "In other words all of the applicants who have gathered here…" she said trailed off.

"That's right! Not just Lee and Gaia, but they're all choice top elite genin from each nation. This isn't going to be easy." He finished for her.

After a few minutes Kabuto noticed Naruto spazzing out only to yell out and point his finger at the other genin. "My name's Naruto Uzmaki! I won't lose to any of you! Got it?!" he declared.

'_Man what an idiot, he just painted a large target on his back._' Kabuto thought, as he just started to ignore most of their conversations while forcing a smile on his face. As he waited for the Sound genin to attack, He prepared to force his healing factor down.

When they attacked Kabuto dodged accordingly and switched out his glasses for fake ones faster than anyone could perceive. As the Sound shinobi hit and missed, he stood up and saw his fake glasses break. Kabuto reached up and took them off. before he felt the vertigo effect of the sound shinobi's melody gauntlet and vomited. Kabuto glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see several of the genin competitors staring at them in confusion or in Gaia's case glaring murderously at the sound shinobi. '_Well I guess they'll die soon, ass holes that fucking hurt.' _The Medic mused.

Kabuto felt Naruto and Sakura at his side asking if he was alright. "Yeah…I'm okay" he stated as Kabuto let his medical chakra fix the problem.

"Write this on your card. Doubtless Chuunin." The Sound shinobi started only for the Procter entered dramatically.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chuunin Exam." Ibiki announced. Kabuto sighed at the Hidden Leaf Shinobi need for dramatics.


	6. Chuunin Exams Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'Thought'

'"speech in memory" '

Ibiki handed out random numbers to the genin, I quickly placed my real glasses on before anyone could even notice.

When the numbers where all passed out, the genin were told to sit with the corresponding numbers on the desks. I sat in the far back, I looked to my left only to see Gaia siting nest to me. I noticed a small smile form on her face and I smiled back to her. I glanced to my right to see a different red headed girl sitting there.

She had an Asymmetric hairstyle on her right her hair was disheveled, and then on her left her hair was smoothed out. She had brown glasses, and peculiar magenta colored eyes. She wore a tan jacket and shorts with a mesh shirt under it. I also noticed a grass symbol on her forehead protector.

I turned to face her and gave her as smile, and then she blushed. "I'm Kabuto, what's your name" I asked her.

"K-Karin" she stuttered out, before she quickly turned away with a blush still noticeable on her cheeks and started fiddling with her glasses.

While Ibiki explained the rules for the test and I quickly deduced that we were supposed to cheat. Before any of the chuunin or jonin proctors noticed I passed a note telling the real reason for the test to Gaia. I saw her read it and nodded to me.

'_Hmm so many ways I can cheat, or I could just answer the questions_.' I looked down to the test and read the questions. 'Huh. there all pretty easy' I thought. I finished the test and noticed a small amount of sand floating around my test and formed an eye. _'So Gaia is cheating off of me, (good guy Kabuto gives a way the answer then gets cheated off of.)'_ After Gaia finished cheating I flipped my paper over and rested my head down and I slept.

-50 minutes and an uncomfortable nap later-

I jumped a little when I felt some one shake me awake. I looked to my left to see Gaia had shaken me up and looked slightly amused by my reaction. I woke up in time to hear Ibiki's speech about information gathering.

Just as Ibiki finished up his speech a dark blur crashed through the window, while simultaneously launching several kunai pinning a banner; I female figure landed in front of it. She had Black hair with a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky and fanned in a ponytail. She had brown pupil-less eyes, she wears a tan overcoat, a fitted mesh body suit that starts from her neck down to her thighs, and she also wore an orange mini-skirt.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" Anko exclaimed, before leaving she sent me a wink. I sighed again '_While being one of Orochimaru's best students she is also one of his craziest. With Anko being 'abandoned' by Orochimaru on one of the Land of the Sea's islands, only to be found with 'amnesia' after she convinced the Hokage that she 'hated' Orochimaru she was given a pardon and was allowed to join the Leaf shinobi force. Now she's a Tokubetsu jonin with high level clearance, higher than any other of Orochimaru's spies in the Hidden Leaf._'

When got up I was quickly joined by my "team" as I walked toward the second test, I noticed the Sand siblings were to my left; well Gaia was, her siblings were fearfully following her. While we walked I asked Gaia generic questions to pass the time, which she answers almost happily. '_I think I'm the only person she actually enjoys conversing with._' I thought idly.

When my team and the Sand siblings arrived, we were able to see a giant forest with barbed wire fences surrounding it. "So this is the infamous "Forest of Death" this will be interesting, and I think you'll like this test Gaia-Chan." I said while glancing at her.

"Oh and what would these weak test do interest me" she asked with her arms crossed and small pout.

"We're allowed to actually kill the other competitors and giant mutated animals in this very forest" I told her casually, and with the maniacal grin on her face she seemed too really like that bit. '_Hmm is it weird to find her evil smile hot?_'

I noticed that several of the genin squads missing or haven't showed up yet. So I walked silently over to a shaded tree to and sat, with the Sand siblings following me and with my 'team' off doing whatever the hell they usually do; and I had to repress the sigh and turned to Gaia's siblings. "You guys do know that following me around in broad daylight will attract the wrong attention." I told them simply, they got the hint though; I sure it helped that Gaia glared at them.

_ 'Gaia and I conversed for a bit to past the time. We came to the topic of her dependence on her sand. I offered that after the second test I could help train her. Though she was stubborn I was able to convince her that she needs to expand her abilities to become stronger.'_ I noticed most of the genin are here and I could sense Orochimaru disguised as some Grass nin, but I couldn't see the proctor anywhere.

I heard several leaves rustle above me, I looked up to see three snakes launched themselves and wrap around me. I didn't really react I knew most snakes don't actively try to harm me, so I shook my head to Gaia to tell her not to attack. I looked down and noticed the snakes had larger chakra capacity than normal snakes; I also noticed that the snakes were hissing apologizes to me. _'So someone ordered them to attack me. So there summons'_, I repressed a sigh. _'The only people that can summon snakes are Orochimaru, Anko and myself. With Orochimaru disguised about a few hundred feet from my location it can't be him, so that only leaves Anko. ' _I felt a weight in my lap I looked down to see Anko's face dangerously close to my face, and I looked further down to see her straddling me.

"Oh Agent-kun did you miss me? Because I defiantly missed you." she purred.

"Anko-san, I don't think three days is really enough time us to miss someone." I told her, and she pouted cutely; weird considering she's older than me.

"Now Kabuto-kun what did I tell you about adding 'san' honorific you can only use 'Chan' or 'Sama'" she told me in all seriousness but still had a Cheshire grin on her face. _'How has anyone not noticed this_' I thought.

"My apologizes Anko-san is there a reason why am I tied up, and why are you straddling me" I asked casually her ignoring her pout.

"Kabuto-kun." she whined which I ignored I learned a long time ago to never give her an inch. It took Anko a few second to notice Gaia aiming a glare at her, which she grinned at. "Kabuto-kun, are you cheating on me; and with a younger girl at that." She said with fake anger. "Or are you starting your own little harem" she suggested with a full blown grin. I had to control the small blush that stared to form while I actually thought about the girls that appealed my interest. 'There was Guren, that had a sadistic princess look and personality to her. Gaia has the demonic emotionless Lolita thing going for her, along with a personality to match it. Then there was Anko with a temptress body and had bunch of fun personalities that counteract my dark personality. And all of them are attracted to me hmm maybe I might have unknowingly started my own harem.' I thought to myself. "It's okay Kabuto-kun I don't mind sharing you" she whispered loud enough for Gaia to hear judging by her blush.

With my blush controlled "Anko-'Chan' is there reason for the snakes and this compromising position?" I asked her again

"Oh I just always wanted to this, and so I could give you some new information." She said the first part mischievously then switched to serious in mid-sentence. Now that had my attention, and I nodded to her to continue.

"I heard in the grape vine that, the **Gama Sennin(Toad Sage) **Jiraiya is on his way to the Village; though his reasons are unknown I think he knows something about the invasion." She informed me.

"I agree, I think Jiraiya has several spies located in Suna and any of them could have informed him. But he won't arrive in time to warn the Hokage before Orochimaru marks Sasuke. The invasion is mostly a distraction, for Orochimaru to test Sasuke and possible tempt him to join Otogakure." I said absently and I trusted Anko and Gaia not to spread that information. "So if you could kindly un-tie me Anko, so I can give Orochimaru the new information. " I asked her. She agreed though she seemed annoyed be it.

When the snakes un-wrapped themselves from me, they bowed their heads and disappeared back into the snake summons world.

I stood up brushed the dirt of my pants and sauntered my way towards Orochimaru disguised as genin, I quickly wrote the new information on a note. While passing Orochimaru I quickly put the note in his pocket, were I knew he would see me place it.

As I walked away I glanced at the disguised Orochimaru to see him finish reading the note. I saw him glance at me and he nodded his head slightly.

I noticed Anko walk up to the front entrance of the "Forest of Death" probably ready to give the rules of the second test. I met up with my team that was near Sasuke's team.

"This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." Anko said with a smile on her face.

I looked to me left to see Naruto doing a shitty Impersonation on Anko. "This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." He said in a high pitched voice while doing a creepy dance. "That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!" he declared to her.

"Really" Anko said innocently. 'Now Naruto is going to get it' I thought to myself. "You've got a lot of energy." As soon as those words left her mouth she threw a kunai at jonin level speed and appeared behind him. "A kid like you dies at the very beginning" she said as she grabbed his face and brought it closer to her. "Dappled with red blood I like." She was about to taste his blood, when Orochimaru appeared behind her. Holding the kunai Anko threw with his tongue.

"I'm returning your…Kunai Knife" the disguised Orochimaru told her.

"Thank you for taking the trouble." Anko said though she seems annoyed. "But…don't stand behind me, when I'm thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death." Anko said as she collected her kunai.

"Well it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited...I'm sorry" Orochimaru said as he walked away.

"Evidently, we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time." Anko said with a grin. "This will be fun" she said as she walked back to the front.

"Well. Before we start the second test, I have to pass this out to you!" Anko stated as she pulled a stack of papers. '_huh? I wonder Anko kept them because she obviously didn't have them when she straddled me. Weird'_ "it's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this" she continued. _'if someone asks a stupid question about the forms or test I'll be slightly pissed'_ I thought to myself.

"Why?" Naruto asked and I sighed '_well I guess I'm slightly pissed now it's not like any one has any more stupid questions am I right' _

"From here on out, there will be corpses. I have to get your consent to that or it'll be my responsibility" Anko answered with a laugh. Gaia seemed pleased with the idea if the grin was anything to go by.

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second test. In a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged. First, I'll give you step-by-step instructions on the terrain of this Training Field. Training Field Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about ten kilometers from the towers to the gate. In the confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which is…an anything- goes scroll battle!" Anko explained as she pulled to scrolls out one marked with a haven and the other with an earth. _'Okay honestly where is she keeping those? Is there anything else she's hiding?' _

"I want you to fight for the two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. Altogether, 26 teams got through the first test. Half of them 13 teams get the Heaven scroll, the other half get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simply that's what you're vying for." Anko continued to explain seriously. '_Man Anko is never serious this long, I bet she is going to do something crazy to compensate for it, most likely to me.' _I thought depressingly.

"And the conditions to pass?" Sasuke asked

"Three of you bring both Heaven and Earth Scrolls to the central tower." Anko answered.

"That means, of the 13 teams, half of them will definitely fail." Sakura stated.

"Furthermore, it has to be in time. For this second test, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days!" Anko told the consistence. Most people started freaking out '_I wasn't but that was because I already knew that.'_

"What do we do about food?" Choji asked hysterically_. 'Well another stupid question I guess I was wrong'_

"Be self-sufficient! It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough food" She answered irritably. _'She's probably as annoyed if not more so than I am at these stupid questions' _I contemplated. '_Time to fuck with people'_

"However it's teeming with fierce man-eating animals, poison bugs, poisonous weeds and much more." I informed them still smiling, _'I love messing with people' _I watch some genin argue or reason to themselves with some satisfaction.

"And, besides those injured during attempts to capture scrolls. There will definitely be people who are unable to endure the rigors of course." Anko informed the genin.

"Umm…so you can quit in the middle of it? Shikimaru asked.

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you to spend five days in the forest." Anko said with a blood thirsty smile. 'Man what it is with me being turned on by chicks with evil smiles first Gaia and now Anko '.

"Moving on, conditions of disqualification. Number one, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the time limit. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated. Those two, and this is a supplement do **not **look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower!" Anko said with all seriousness.

"What happens if we look at it halfway through?" Naruto asked.

"When you look at it, You'll..find..out!" Anko said with a sweet smile. '_But with my experiences those smiles are anything but'_

"There are times when a Chuunin must deal with super-secret missives. This is to test your reliability." She answered. '_Honestly if you can't follow a test were they give you the answer then you're a fucking idiot.'_ I thought_ "_That's it for the instructions!" Anko declared. "Exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut there. After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!" Anko instructed, and then took a deep breath. "Finally, just a word of advice…Don't Die" was the last thing she said before walking off

I sighed, and quickly signed the Consent form. Along with my team after I signed the consent form and I sat down to blend into the crowd. After a few minutes a Leaf Chuunin announced it was time for the scroll exchange. Most of the genin hopefuls stood up myself included.

For a few minutes Anko watched as several of the genin trade their consent forms. But when I approached the booth to trade the consent form she appeared behind the booth with a giant grin. "Oh fancy meeting you here Kabuto-kun" Anko said playfully.

I suppressed the upcoming sign _'I guess I'll just play along'_. "Yes Anko-Chan out of all places we could have possibly met we meet here, it must destiny for us to be together" I replied jokingly.

"I know" she agreed totally missing my joking tone or ignored it.

"Anko-Chan can I have one of the scrolls" I tried to keep my voice polite as possible.

"Hmm I want something in return." Anko bartered.

I signed "Fine Anko I'll bite what do you want" I relented.

"Just one little kiss" Anko said innocently.

I looked around to see if anyone was around. I was alone with Anko I sighed again, '_well might as well enjoy it._' "Alright" as soon as I finish that word Anko's mouth claimed mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. I put my hands on her back and Anko wrapped her arms around the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. After about half a minute we ended our little make-out session.

I quickly caught my breath. I felt a weight in my hand I looked down to see a Earth Scroll and an envelope attached to it, I looked up to see Anko had left.

I inspected the envelope to see a message written on the top.

_-Thanks for the kiss Kabuto-kun here is a little gift for it. _

_The Sexy and awesome Anko Mitarashi_

_P.S. don't let other people see it's just for you _

I checked the area again as I hid the scroll in a seal on my wrist, seeing the area clear I opened the envelope. '_Oh my' _I thought while blushing, I had several pictures of Anko in provocative clothing and tempting poses, and a note stating if I wanted the real thing all I have to do is ask. Now I'm sure I'm blushing. I put the pictures back in the envelope and put them in a secure place in my ninja pouch. I did my best to compose myself and join my team at Gate 38.

After everyone was in position the chuunin walked around unlocking the gate entrances. I noticed Anko's Voice announce over the megaphone "Well Everyone the second test of the Chuunin Exams starts now!" as soon as she said thsose words the gates opened and every genin myself included raced into the deadly forest.

**Kabuto/Harry** **Harem: Anko, Guren, fem Gaara, Karin, Tayuya –Naruto world **

** Undecided-Harry world **

**While Anko technically is a spy for Orochimaru, she is still ostracized in Konoha, so she has little interaction with people and when Anko does interact with people she lies to them putting on a metaphorical mask pretending to be someone she's not. With Kabuto/Harry Anko feels free, unchained, and feels like her real self. With their continued meetings for information she revealed more and more of her personality and Kabuto/Harry accepted it. Her feelings changed from attraction-to-admiration-to-love.**

** Guren same as Anko, was ostracized by her people for having a crystal bloodline limit, the same Bloodline limit that seriously damaged the Hidden Cloud a few years prior. With her bloodline limit she was treated almost the same as a Jinchūriki. She was emotionally starved and would serve any one who showed a hint of kindness that's why she served Orochimaru so loyally in cannon. Sense Kabuto/Harry is near her age her loyalty, devotion, admiration and attraction grew into love.**

** Gaia is the female version of Gaara, they went through the same things such as shitty dad, absent siblings, whole village hating or fearing her and her uncle trying to kill her. So I used that concept in the after fight as well. When Naruto defeated Gaara, Gaara broke down because his beliefs were shattered while Naruto may not have known it, but he did manipulated Gaara. With Gaara's beliefs broken Naruto told him that it was his beliefs that helped him defeat Gaara, and with Gaara broken he was willing to do anything to exist so Gaara listened to Naruto, and then Gaara switched his beliefs to match Naruto's almost instantly. Kabuto/Harry did the same thing to Gaia, when Kabuto/Harry defeated Gaia she was broken and needed help. Kabuto/Harry offered it along with friendship and protection, and with her being feared and hated that high amount of positive emotion eclipsed her navigate and was what won her heart. I'm pretty sure if Gaara was a girl and Naruto defeated her she would have been infatuated with him.**

**Karin and Tayuya I'm still working on that. And I'm most likely going to bring: Anko, Guren, Gaia, Karin and Tayuya into the Harry Potter world with Harry/Kabuto when he leaves or is taken.**


	7. Chuunin Exams Part 3

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Kabuto's thoughts_'

'"speech in memory" '

My team and I raced through the Forest of Death. As we jumped through the trees I heard screams of some genin but I ignored them and continued on. We continued to jump for a few hours. I turned to face my "teammates" and told them to split up then well meet at the tower, and sped off again.

**Horse → Ram "Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered. As a hexagonal mirror formed in front of me, a clone of me stepped out of it.

I instructed my clone to head out and eliminate the stronger unimportant genin, and leave the weaker genin for the Rookie's so they could pass. My clone nodded and speed off, I quickly picked up Team 7's energy signatures and headed towards it.

When I arrived at Team 7's location I watched as Naruto go to the bathroom, only to get his ass kicked by a Rain Shinobi. The Rain shinoni incompletely henged to look like Naruto and failed to convince Sasuke who he was. Then Sasuke attacked him only for the Rain shinobi's henge fail, the Rain shinobi fled and Naruto came back. Only to be blasted away by a wind jutsu.

I watched as the disguised Orochimaru reveal himself to Sasuke and Sakura. Orochimaru aimed Jonin level killing intent to Sasuke and Sakura making both of them freeze up. Orochimaru lazily pulled out two Kunai, and casually tossed them. Sasuke used pain to gain lucidity and he quickly grabbed Sakura and then jumped off into the forest.

Orochimaru and Sasuke bartered for a while, till Orochimaru swallowed the scroll. _'No matter how many times I see that it still creeps me out a bit._' I thought with a shiver.

When Sasuke stared to give up Naruto came out of nowhere, cooked up on the Kyuubi's chakra. Orochimaru looked bored, so he summoned a large snake and ordered it to attack Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto still using the Kyuubi's power had the strength to hold it back, and started to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru caught Naruto and applied the **Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal ) **over Naruto's **Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **cutting Naruto off from the Kyuubi's chakra.

The fight was relatively one sided with Sasuke barely keeping up with Orochimaru. Sasuke was able to trap one of Orochimaru's clones in ninja wire, and finished him off with a fire jutsu. There was a few minutes of silence then Orochimaru came out of the trees and bit Sasuke in the neck applying the **Orochimaru no Juinjutsu(Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Technique) **of heaven.

Sasuke blacked out because of the pain and Sakura drag him and an unconscious Naruto to a clearing, and then stared to patch them up. I got extremely bored and created another clone to prevent any genin other than the Sound genin to attack Sasuke then went to sleep.

-Few hours later-

I woke up to Team 7 and Team 10 fighting the sound nin, and to say the fight was pitiful would be an understatement. The fight was awfully slow and so many sappy moments. It was so painful to watch, so I left.

As I traveled through the forest I heard a loud roar near me. I went to investigate it what I saw was an interesting, a giant bear attacking Karin the girl that sat next to me in the first test. _'hmm so should I save her or should I let her die, from what I remember in the first part of the test she completed her written test almost as fast as I did so that might suggest higher than normal intelligence. She also has Red hair and high Chakra reserves is it possible she's part of the Uzumaki clan, if that's the case then I really shouldn't let her die.'_ I sighed. With that last thought I stepped into action.

I appeared behind the bear and used my Chakra scalpel sever its spine from its brain, killing it quickly, I jumped off of the bears corpse, I looked to Karin to see her sitting up and putting her glasses on. I walked over to her to help her up, and she blushed.

"Are you alright I" I asked her warmly.

"Y-yes" she stuttered while fidgeting with her glasses.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked Karin.

"My team left me here" She informed me. Then she fidgeted around like she wanted to say something else. "I also need you to do something for me." Karin asked.

"Okay what do you need form me?" I questioned. She handed me a sealing scroll, and I sent her a questioning look.

"I need you to get this information to Orochimaru-Sama for me" she told me,_' hmm so she's a spy for Orochimaru.'_

"How would I get this to a S-Ranked traitor of the Leaf." I asked her pretending to be confused.

"Because a few years ago Orochimaru-Sama took me to Otogakure, when I was there some of the shinobi talked about you and said you were Orochimarus second in command. Also I saw you a there few times working with your apprentice in the medical labs were I was being tested." Karin explained.

I sighed. "Fine, alright" I agreed as I pocketed the scroll. I looked around the forest and then back to her.

"Do you need help finding your teammates?" I asked Karin.

"Yes please, I'm not much of a fighter I work better as a medic." She stated, as we started tree hopping to the tower. '_Hmm…so she's a medic?_' I snuck a glance at her and I didn't notice any medical tools.

"How would you judge your current medical abilities?" I asked her, as I ducked under a low branch.

"Not that good per say. But by having people bite into my skin they can suck out my chakra and heal themselves." She informed me. I took another quick glance at her and noticed several bite marks on her arms and neck. '_Are the bite marks permanent?' _I questioned myself. '_Maybe I could help her a bit.'_

"Hmm, if we are ever in the same base for a while, I'll help train to you expand your medical attributes. While your ability is impressive I can't help but think that it's too dangerous for you, if you were to use your Healing bites more than once it could exhaust you to the point it might kill you." I thought out loud and Karin listens intently. "And when you're up to speed on more medical techniques I'll have to start teaching you to fight as well." I continued to think out loud. I glanced at her, only to see Karin beaming happily. After a few minutes of traveling I felt two chakra signatures, I glanced towards Karin to see her looking in the direction where the two chakra signatures originated from. '_Is she a sensor?'_

"Karin, do you happen to be a sensor as well?" I asked her kindly. She nodded shyly. '_You just keep fascinating me more and more'_. "Who do you sense?" I questioned her. She sighed in annoyance.

"My team" she answered in contempt.

"You don't like your team?" I inquired.

"No, there arrogant, annoying, assholes, a bunch of bitchy little girls, and they make fun of my hair." Karin explained while running a hand threw her hair.

"I don't know about them but I think your hair makes you look exotic" I complimented earning a blush from the aspiring Med-nin.

We started walking towards her teammates; I stopped earning a stare from Karin. I reached into my Ninja tool bag and pulled out a seal tag, and then I handed it to her. She looked at it and looked back at me questioningly.

"If your team abandoned you before there most likely going to do it again" I told her. "This seal is a combination of Alerting seals and a revers summoning seal. If you're in trouble channel your chakra into it, and I'll summon you to my location." I informed her. She nodded her face in amazement. I gave her one last smile and waved before launching myself into the forest.

-2 hours later-

I continued to jump till I felt two very familiar Chakra signatures. I headed to their location to investigate. When I arrived I stumbled onto a scene that was refreshing, the chakra signatures were Anko and Orochimaru fighting. '_Most likely to convince the Hokage that Anko is still hates Orochimaru.' _

There fighting style was interesting but like with Sasuke, Anko barely kept up with Orochimaru. I saw them preform many snake based Ninjutsu and summoning calibration Jutsus. I wrote most of them down to try and recreate, and maybe improve them later. The way Anko fought was alluring to say the least she was precise in her attacks, never wasted a move and was ruthless exactly how a real Shinobi fights.

I noticed Anko quickly becoming exhausted. Then she grabbed her Curses Seal in pain and I sighed. '_While Anko survived the processes in getting the Curses Seal applied, the Curses Seals in general at that time were but prototypes and that means still had bugs in it. So while Anko has the Curses Seal she can't active it, any attempt to activate it results in pain. I'm still working on a way to fix that problem maybe I can recruit Karin's help. _'I continued in thought .

Anko blacked out from intense pain and Orochimaru had to quickly flee before any Leaf shinobi came. '_But knowing Anko she'll be up in about an hour'_ I thought to myself. **Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram** "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **I said as a giant poof of smoke eclipsed me.

The smoke cleared to reveal a giant Black snake with a green tint to its scales, and had Blood red silted eyes. _'For some reason I always summon Black and Green colored snakes and they are always female_.' I felt the snake wrap here body around me.

§mmm…Hello my masssster. Isss there sssomething you need? § The giant Snake hissed.

I rubbed her nose. §Hello Nagini. I need you to watch over Anko over there until she wakes up. § _'When I first performed the summoning jutsu, Nagini was who I first summoned though she was a lot smaller_.' §and the next time I summon you it will be in a big battle with lots of blood. § '_she's also very bloodthirsty'_. She nodded happily and un-coiled herself from me, and then slithered towards Anko's unconscious. Nagini then coiled around Anko's body protectively. With one last nod I speed off.

-A few minutes later-

'_What was that'_ I focused my sensing ability towards the dark presences and I felt it originate form Team 7's location. '_Hmm…so that's what the Heaven Cursed Seal feels like, if I were anyone else I would be terrified by it._'

I focused on the dark presence location and headed in that direction. After a few minutes the presence dissipated but I had the general idea on where it was located and speed off towards it.

\- a few hours later-

I walked over to the river where I felt Naruto's immense chakra stand out like a beacon. I noticed Naruto and Sakura about to Open there scroll and if they did that then Sasuke would be disqualified. Right before Naruto opened the scroll my hand stopped him, and I land right next to him in an awesome pose.

"You shouldn't do that...did you forget the rules?" I said as I glared at them from the corner of my eye. '_Honestly is he being stupid on purpose?'_

"An Enemy?!" I heard Sasuke yelled. After I explained that Naruto was going to open the scroll, Sasuke understood. "Geez...what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto said nothing while Sakura apologized.

"That was close, those that ignore the Rules, are put in a condition that forces retirement. In a previous Exam within the scroll there was a set up hypnotism type jutsu. Those that saw it would be knocked out here until the end of The Exam." I informed them.

"By the way, you're Kabuto right? What are you doing all alone out here?" Sasuke asked me suspiciously.

"It's not like I'm after your scroll" I told him.

"If you were, you could have just taken it from Naruto just then." Sasuke stated.

"So you're also after the Heaven scroll?" Sasuke asked

"No …I already have both." I informed him.

I held up a Heaven and earth scroll that I got from my Crystal clone that guarded Team 7 when they were incapacitated. "Something's happened and I'm on my way to the tower to meet up with my teammates."

I turned and started walking away. "Well I'm off."

"Wait!" I heard Sasuke yell behind me "Fight me." Sasuke Demanded.

"Fight…?" I turned my head a little. I heard Sasuke's teammates argue with him. Turning to face them I saw Sasuke glaring at me. "You're serious…sorry we don't have any time left" I stated, Team 7 argued once more. _'This is really getting annoying, especially with that Rain-nin spying on us.'_

"We don't have a choice. I said it before; this is only way for us to survive in this forest." Sasuke declared to his team. '_My, what a passionate speech to bad it's all bullshit though' _I thought.

"You're lying. You aren't as cold-hearted as you say. If this test had really turned you into that, than why would you even ask to challenge me? Instead of doing that, you could have just attacked me and tried to take the scrolls. That's a ninja." I said as I pushed up my glasses causing a reflection glare to form. "So... I'll tell you the path you should take." I spoke.

"But I'll tell you as we move. The smoke from your fire, the smell of fish can be sensed from far away. Wild beasts and enemies could be on the way" I informed them as I glanced at the hidden Rain shinobi. After I noticed the Rain shinobi gone I shot into the trees with Team 7 following me.

**Kabuto's/Harry's Harem: Anko, Guren, Gaia, Karin.**

** Possible additions. - Fem-Naruto and Fem-Orochimaru. **

** I could probably weave it into the story, like Kabuto/Harry attempted to Clone Naruto, to syphon the Yang portion of the Kyuubi form Minato's body and during the cloning process the X and y chromosomes where reversed so instead of a Male Naruto Clone forming a Female Naruto is formed instead. **

** The same concept could possibly be used for after Orochimaru's death, sense Kabuto/Harry hasn't learned the Impure World Resurrection yet he tries to Clone Orochimaru only instead of a young Male Orochimaru it is a young female Orochimaru.**

**But those are just ideas I'm not really sure yet. But that would be interesting. I sort of removed Tayuya from the list because I have no idea how to add her sorry.**


	8. Chuunin Exams Part 4

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Kabuto's/Harry's thoughts_'

'"_speech in memory"_ '

I lead Team 7 through the trees. I zoned out until I heard Sasuke start asking me stupid questions.

"Are there really enemies left?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it." I answered truthfully; Sasuke seemed genuinely surprised by that. "Just think about it. Do you know the smartest fighting tactic in a large area like this jungle?" I questioned. I got no answer_. 'Geez do I have to spell it out for them.' _

"The goal to this test is the tower right? So when there is only 1 day left. The easiest place to get the scroll is…Near the tower." I finished. '_If they don't get it after my explanation then there a lost cause'_

"OH! I see an Ambush" Sakura yelled. '_Finally, but did you have to shriek it' _"so basically we, GO after a team that has assembled both the Heaven and Earth scrolls and is heading for the Tower!" Sakura finished while yelling again. '_I wouldn't be surprised if half the forest heard that.'_

"You're one third correct." I told them, I noticed there questioning stares. "I mean that you guys aren't the only ones thinking that. There should be others in your situation already waiting as the tower with traps set." I told them. Then Naruto stared yelling so I ignored him.

"Kabuto-san what's the remaining one-third?" Sakura asked

"People I call "Collectors" that appear in this time in the test. Even though the tower is right in front of their eyes, the difficulty of the Forest of Death increases. That special situation gives birth to them, basically those who collect extra scrolls in case they run into a strong enemy and need a gift to ensure their escape. Or those that try to receive a favor and information by delivering an extra scroll to a team from their own village. "I explained. "You should realize without me telling, these ones are strong and confident in their abilities, the worst possible enemies." I finished.

"I see, I finally understand why you appeared in front of us." Sasuke said smugly. I looked at him. "You're scared too" Sasuke declared with a smirk. '_hmph, Not in your life'_

"Exactly" I said with a forced smile.

-Few minutes later-

I noticed the tower in the distance. "Now we can finally see the tower. We must be careful from here on out." I suggested to Team 7.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Naruto screamed, but everyone's danger sense went off. Naruto quickly threw a Kunai to his left, effectively hitting and killing a giant centipede. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-kun, I'd like to avoid unnecessary actions and noises from here on. Moving through the forest like an elephant, will only tip off out enemies and they do not have a fun welcome party planned for us. From this point on, let's move as slowly and safely as time allows." I told them and they agreed.

-Few hours-

'_We have been walking in a genjutsu for a while now and Team 7 has yet to realize it. Man these kids are idiots.' _Were my thoughts as we continued to trek through the forest.

"How long have we been walking? We aren't getting closer to the Tower at all." Sakura asked.

"It seems right in front of us. This is weird." Naruto said.

"Seems like we've already arrived at our welcoming party, See look right there." I commented. As I pointed towards a tree were the Centipede was killed. Team 7 started to freak out.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Looks like it, we have totally fallen into a trap. Seems like they took advantage of our worries and made us walk around in circles." I informed them.

"They are watching us" Sasuke said.

"They probably plan to tire us out and use that opportunity to get us." I theorized.

"Then it's going as they planned" Sasuke stated.

"So they should be ready to attack" I stated as well, and Sasuke agreed. Then hundreds of illusionary clones melded from the shadows. "A lot of them, and are these clones?" I asked to keep up my façade.

I watched as Naruto slam into one of the clones. Only for it to regenerate itself, that surprised Team 7 but me not so much. Sasuke activated his two tomed Sharingan and helped Naruto fight the clones. I watched as Sasuke freeze in pain '_most likely because of the cursed seal' _as a Rain-nin threw a kunai him, so I had to tackle him down to prevent him from getting killed.

I picked up the kunai knife and inspected it, _'there's no doubt about it it's real, it isn't an illusion. So the rain-nin are hiding in there illusion and blending there attacks together ingenious. ' _

"Give us your scroll" the rain nin demanded. Team 7 started arguing on whether the clones were illusions or real.

"They are illusions" Sasuke said with his sharigan active. "This is enemy genjutsu."

"But, Kabuto-sans injury is real" Sakura stated, '_oh now you care about my injury, you were inspecting Sasuke minutes ago, but not my injures you bitch_.' I ranted in my mind.

"No…Sasuke-kun is correct. The enemy is most likely hiding somewhere and matching their attacks with the movements of the fake shinobis. So that it will seem like the illusions are attacking." I informed team 7, Then Naruto started yelling again declaring he was going to kick their asses.

"But this confuses us to where the kunais are coming from and prevents us from accurately locating the enemy. Which was exactly what they planned to do, their type prefer these kinds of attacks and are weak at taijutsu and close range fighting. The real enemy won't reveal themselves until we can no longer move. All we can do is dodge their attacks at least for now." I told them. Then they jumped into action.

"There's no end to this!" Sakura yelled.

"Then I'll do this" I watched as Naruto form a cross hand sign.

"Stop Naruto-kun! Don't waste your chakra! Attacking them is pointless" I yelled to Naruto, only for him to ignore me.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)"** Naruto yelled ** as a **few hundred clones of himself appeared, then he started to tear abart the Rain's illusionary clones but eventually Naruto lost.

The Rain shinobi came out of the forest and started to taunt us, or in the real case Naruto's henged clones to look like us.

"Naruto you've used to much chakra, I'll take over from here." Sasuke said. Only to be ignored, when Naruto rushed at the Rain shinobi head butted them in the gut. '_Man that was weird.'_

"I'm damn sick of letting you always stealing the juicy parts." Naruto declared. _'I'm I the only one who could hear the innuendo.'_ But what I noticed was that Naruto was still standing and I was slightly impressed. _'even with the Kyuubi's chakra cut off he can still stand. Wow what chakra stamina. A major technique combining many Shadow clones and transforming into 3 people all that and he still can move, and this is the 5th day. It this kid masters his chakra use he'll become a monster. Maybe Hmm" _I zoned out in thought.

I watched as the Rain shinobi form illusionary clones again. Sasuke and Naruto argued again. Then Naruto charged head on again and tried to dispel the clones.

"Naruto-kun Stop" I yelled to him. Sakura yelled to Sasuke to stop using his sharingan which distracted Naruto, I had to tackle him out the way from the Rain shinobi's attack and got hurt again. _'God damn it I do not get paid enough for this.' _I internally ranted.

As I was getting up the Rain shinobi came out from under ground and hit me knocking my glasses of in the processes. '_No I'm officially pissed'_ I glared hatefully at the Rain shinobi releasing a high amount of Killing intent freezing everyone. With the Rain shinobi frozen Naruto used the distraction to attack them.

"Phew…Thanks Naruto-kun you saved me." I forced out. '_Watch your backs Rain Shinobi, because when I find you you'll wish you never existed' _I internally threatened for nearly breaking the glasses my mother gave to me. I forced myself to calm down.

I looked to see Sasuke's curse mark spreading across his shoulder, faking ignorance I asked "What is that thing? An injury? It's a horrible Mark." I questioned Sasuke.

"It's nothing" Sasuke forced out while gripping his shoulder. I looked too Naruto to see him cheering to Sakura that he found the scroll.

-About A half an hour later-

When Team 7 and myself arrived at the tower I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned to the sound only for it to be my team.

"Oh. You guys…" I said dismissively.

"You're Late Kabuto" Misumi chided.

"We ran into some trouble sorry" I replied casually.

"But! But! Thanks to you we got the scrolls!" Naruto yelled.

"No, it was all because of you guys, you were great at the end Naruto-kun" I said while turning around, blocking Team 7's view of me as I pulled out a Vile of crimson liquid form my Ninja pouch and inspected it for a split second . '_Yes Naruto you were great at the end. You may have limitless potential but no drive to achieve it, while I on the other hand won't pass up on such an opportunity_.' I thought as a dark smirk formed onto my face, and I sealed Naruto's blood into my left wrist.

I turned back to Team 7 and saw them staring in my team's direction before I joined back. "We are going to go through this door. Good luck to both of us!" I announced to them.

As I walked through the door I heard Orochimaru ask me. "How was the Harvest?"

"Yes, it was above expectations, I've written down all of his data from the second test. You want this right." I said as I held up Sasuke's Ninja info card that I updated throughout the exams while I was tailing him.

"So how was it?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Hehe, so you're that interested, Orochimaru-Sama. " I stated as I handed Orochimaru the card.

"I want to know your opinion, as our spy." Orochimaru asked me. '_Hmph, you don't want my opinion.'_

_ "_That's unnecessary, since everything will be decided by you." I told Orochimaru.

"Heh, I like that intelligence of yours, good work" was the last thing Orochimaru said before he disappeared in a body flicker. I walked out of the area and looked for Anko, Gaia or Karin to talk to.

-Few hours later-

I looked around the area and found the genin that passed. Which consisted of Team 7, Team 10, Team Guy and Team 8 from the hidden leaf, the genin from the sound, and the Sand siblings. I noticed that Karin wasn't here that must mean her team was disqualified. '_Well_ _that sucks.' _

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the Third test, listen carefully" I heard Anko's voice from her microphone. "Now Hokage-sama please." Anko told the Hokage.

"For the coming third test…But before I explain that, there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for the Exam." The Hokage said seriously. "To promote friendship among the countries".."To raise the level of Shinobi" I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning, This Exam is a Replacement for war among the allied countries." I listened as the Hokage explained the true reason even if I already knew it. I heard some of the genin complain in the background.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, this stage is where these countries chose for battle. That is the origins of the chuunin selection Exam." The Hokage finished. I heard Naruto yell about what that had to do with anything and the Hokage answered.

"It is a fact that this Exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chuunin. But on the other hand, this Exam has another side. Where Each Country's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige, watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals. From many countries that make up the clients of the shinobi and the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles." The Hokage explained. "If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients and conversely, is seen as weak, they will lose clients." The Hokage finished. '_How the hell did he say all of that in one breath?'_

I watched as The Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and take a breath. "And this will signal to potential enemy countries that "Our Village has this much power." So it will send a political message to the outsiders." The Hokage said.

"Yeah but why! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?! I heard Kiba yell.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. "The Hokage replied. '_How long is this going to take?' _

"This exam is a place to see each county's strength, and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningful." The Hokage continued. _'Honestly I starting to get a little pissed at how long this speech is.' _

"But then why, do you say stuff about it being for "friendship"? Tenten asked.

"I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishin balance. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing," '_OH COME ON!' "_This is not just a test. This is a life-risking battle, with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line" The Hokage finished. '_Oh thank god it's over'_

"I don't care what it is, Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails" Gaia demanded.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test." The Hokage said '_No, please no he talks so fucking slowl_y' I internally begged.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. From here on as the referee, will you please allow me?" A sickly looking jonin asked.

"By all means" the Hokage said.

"Before the third test there's something I'd like to do. It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event." The jonin stated. This got many protests and questions.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining. According to the Chuunin Exam rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As the Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time, So anyway those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now, Since we will be starting the Preliminary immediately." The jonin instructed. '_Finally I don't want to hear anymore speeches god damn.'_

"umm..I going to quit" I announced as I raised my hand.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the Leaf right?" the jonin questioned I nodded in response. "You may leave now. Does anyone else want to retire? I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment." the sickly jonin explained.

I noticed Gaia glancing at me and I shot her a reassuring smile. "Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting? Why" Naruto yelled out a question.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But my body is all beat up. Actually I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the sound nins before the first test." I told Naruto. As I turned and walked away.'

'_Naruto…Sasuke… I would have like to play with you a little longer but any more and the old blood will start boiling' _I thought as I pushed up my glasses causing a glare. _'I am a spy after all; I can't reveal my true face here._' I glanced at the Orochimaru disguised as a sound Jonin. '_Perfect, if you will be watching them my job of gathering information is done._

"Don't take selfish actions. Have you forgotten Orochimau-sama's orders?" Misumi demanded in a whisper.

"I'll let you guys handle it, especially you Yoroi-san with your ability there should be no problems" I told him with a condescending smirk. "I know you are frustrated that I have surpassed you, this is your chance to show your true strength." I finished and turned to continue walking. '_I'll save the fun for some other time Sasuke and you to Naruto.' _Were my thoughts as I left the area.

-few minutes later-

When my Found my way out of the tower. I checked my surroundings, and when I noticed no one following me I created a crystal clone. I order it to watch the area and when Sasuke leaves tail him and then to dispel.

I went through the Boar hand sign "**Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)"** And flashed out of the forest. '_The difference between Shadowless flight and Flying Screen Step is the combat effectiveness; 'Flying Screen Step' enhances my speed to the point it were people can only see a flash but in its place enhance my strength and awareness is lowered drastically, While 'Shadowless flight' enhances both my awareness and my strength by dividing my max speed but that makes me far more combat effective.' _

I quickly phased into existence outside of the Forest. I turned towards the village's location and flashed towards it. I appeared on top of a building and sensed around for any followers just in case. Sensing none I jumped to the ground and deactivated my Flying Screen Step.

I walked casually towards the Hokage tower, with all my wounds healed I didn't stand out. With the Hokage and most of the jonin at the Chuunin exams I can move freely and sabotage the ANBU headquarters. '_with most of the ANBU out watching either the borders or the Hokage I can sabotage there headquarters and steal there unprotected jutsu, maybe I can steal and replace the Scroll Of Sealing as well_' I schemed.

With those ideas I headed tow_ards the ANBU Headquarters only to sense 12 signatures inside the building. 'Hmm there should be at least maybe 15 to 20 ANBU guarding this place_.' With that thought I Went through the boar hand sign and "**Jinton: Mueishō(Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)"** I whispered as I faded from the area.

I appeared inside a room of the building that housed several ANBU Operatives before they knew I was even there I was gone. _'I was moving impossible fast for them to even sense my presence, and the only anyone could see me would be for them to have a fully matured sharingan, and there are only three people who have or can achieve it.'_ I quickly Appeared and disappeared around the Building, Placing the enhanced Explosive seals in the areas that would be most effective like Support Beams, Weapons cache, Living areas, structural weak spots, and under there basement. With everything set I quickly left the ANBU headquarters.

Appearing on top of the building across from the ANBU Headquarters I took one last glance at it before I sped off towards the Hokage tower.

-Few minutes later-

I stepped through the entrance of the Hokage tower and sensed a few Chuunin level nin around the area. '_I can't kill yet, because if anyone is noticed missing they might tighten the security of the Village._' I passed a few Chuunin they didn't gave me a second glance. '_There probably assuming I'm on their side, their probably thinking an enemy would never just walk in the front door so naïve_,'

Passing a few more Chuunin I quickened my pace toward the Hokage's office. I noticed that there were no guards around the door. I bit my thumb and went through the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram hand signs and put my hand on the floor. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)"** I whispered as I summoned several small Black and green tinted snakes.

§Go under the door, Ssscope out the area and make ssssure there are no trapsss § I hissed out an order. The snakes nodded and slithered under the door.

After about a few minutes of waiting the snakes came back. §The room was empty, though there were sssome ssecurity and alerting ssssealss but we took care of them§ the largest of the small snakes informed me. I nodded and thanked them for their help before I dismissed them.

I started to lock pick the door, when I picked the lock I slowly opened the door and entered the Hokage's Office. I checked the hallway one more time before closing the door.

While looking around the office I quickly checked through the desk. I found papers, seals, hidden compartments for Kunai and a porn book. I sighed at not finding a lead in the desk. I hurried my way towards the Bookshelves to my left, when I pulled on a book the Bookshelves moved revealing a secret room full of several scrolls. But in the center of the room was the scroll of Sealing.

_'From what Orochimaru told me is that the Scroll of sealing can only be opened by the Hokage or a relative of the Hokage, he was lucky that he was able to copy the Edo Tensei(Impure World Reincarnation) before the new system was installed._' I looked toward my left wrist seal containing Naruto's blood. _'I could use the blood to open it, but I have a very big plan for this. Hmm but when it's done I'm sure 'it' could open it._' I Thought.

Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered as two Clones formed form a Crystal mirror.

"Look through all the scrolls, if there is anything interesting copy it then put it back as if we were never here." I ordered the two clones; they nodded and went to work. While I sealed the Scroll of sealing in my right wrist seal, I Opened an empty scroll and wrote a several seals inside of it A Chakra storage seal to seal some of my chakra, a holographic Genjutsu to project the image of the real Scroll of Sealing, and a Senjutsu collecting seal. '_Using my chakra sealed into the scroll to activate the Genjustu seal, the Senjutsu collecting seal collects the residual Nature Chakra to enhance the Genjutsu. So simple yet so complex, I'm such a genius._' The whole process of creating the seals took about half an hour.

I checked on my Clones only to see that they haven't written down any jutsus.

"How come there aren't any Jutsu's written copied" I asked my clone

"There all Fire based Jutsu's and that is our worst element" My clone answered.

'_Hmm, it is called fire country for a reason most Shinoni born within Fire country usually have a Fire affinity_.' I thought to myself.

"Fine then, were leaving dispel." I ordered. '_I already have what I need_.'

I did a quick Tiger hand sign "**Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**" I whispered as I became transparent, when I was fully invisible I Jumped out of the Hokage's window. I landed on a nearby Building causing a small crater to form under my feet. I jumped into a nearby ally and dropped the camouflage.

-An hour later-

I felt the clone that was supposed to tail Sasuke dispel. I felt the influx of memories rush my mind, '_Hmm so Kakashi used the Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method) on Sasuke rendering him unconscious and sent him to the hospital._' I thought as I sorted through the memories. _'and he is being guarded by a few ANBU no problem.'_ I thought as I headed towards the hospital.

-A half an hour later-

I walked towards Sasuke's comatose body with Several ANBU dead around me. _'It was surprisingly easy to kill them_.' Were my thoughts as I approached an unconscious Sasuke.

I looked at Sasuke and I sighed. "There's such a thing as being to out-standing. We stood out too much. We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Otochimaru-sama." I said as I thought back to when he found me.

'_To think that even at this young age, he has a demon living in his heart and for it to be used against him. Eventually with that Juinjutsu this child will also...Will kill you sasuke, maybe you really'_ my thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi arrival, who I quickly threw a scalpel at.

"You, You're no Ordinary genin are you?" Kakashi demanded. "Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon, you're quite the guy."

"No, not really" was my reply.

"What did you want with Sasuke? Depending on what you intend. I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated" Kakashi threatened.

"Can that be done? By the likes of you?" I taunted.

"You want to try me?" Kakashi challenged dangerously. I didn't reply.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi demanded. "You weren't the son of a Leaf ninja doctor. Wasn't your name Kabuto a bottom-feeding no-good ninja?" I ignored his attempt at questioning me.

"Next time, you better prepare at least ten." I said sadistically. Referring to the now dead, ANBU that were supposed to guard Sasuke.

"Just shut up and answer the questions" Kakashi demanded again. '_How in the hell am I supposed to answer questions if you told me to shut up idiot.'_

"What if I say "No"?" was my reply.

"I'm the one doing the questioning so just answer the question." Kakashi chided. "Are you connected to Orochimaru" Kakashi asked '_is he stupid?_'

I smirked. "If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me, and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, it's something you'll eventually find out. So won't you let me go this time?" I asked still smirking.

"You're a very spoiled brat aren't you?" Kakashi asked me in a disappointed voice. He quickly pulled out a kunai knife at the same time as me. "Hey don't mess with an adult."

"I guess you're not going to just let me go then." I said as I adjusted my kunai, bringing it near Sasuke's neck.

"You know the Laws of the Village, don't you? What happens to spies?" Kakashi taunted.

"Please stop acting so superior, I'm at the advantage right now" I said as I held the Kunai closer to Sasuke's throat. But before I could reach Sasuke, Kakashi Tackled me down and stabbed me. Disconnecting the **Shikon no Jutsu(Dead Soul Technique) **I had with one of the Dead ANBU. I quit playing dead as one of the ANBU, I noticed two Kakashis. "Kage Bunshin" I whispered. Before i jumped out the window, I took off the ANBU mask revealing my face to Kakashi before I disappeared into the trees bellow. As soon as I touched the ground I did a Boar handsign "**Jinton:** **Hirenkyaku(Swift Release:** **Flying Screen Step)" **I muttered and I phased out of existence .

-A few hours later-

After hours of evasion, I felt Gaia's chakra signature alone so I went to see her. When I found her she was sitting in the middle of a park by herself. Sensing no other chakra signatures I strolled towards Gaia and sat next to her.

"So did you pass?" I asked her. She glared at me slightly at the audacity of my suggesting that she might have lost, I held up my hands in surrender.

"Now that you passed the second test, I'll help you train." I told Gaia. She nodded slowly.

"In a few days after you get your strength back I start you're training Okay?" I asked her. She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder, I gave her a pill and she took it without hesitance. After she swallowed the pull she rested her head on my shoulder again and fell asleep. _'While Gaia can't sleep in fear of Shukaku devouring her soul while she's dreaming, I created a drug that gives her a Dreamless sleep, but allows her to get her full a R.E.M cycle sleep, improving her health in several places._'While she was asleep I went over a few of my notes and ideas to pass the time. After two hours in her R.E.M sleep she woke up. _'While I created the drug it still only last a few hours, I still have to fix that.' _I thought as I put my notes away.

"How was your rest?" I asked her.

"It was good." she answered smiling slightly. "Thanks for making it so I could sleep." She said with genuine happiness.

"No problem, I will always help my friends" I answered truthfully _'Though my only true friends are Gaia, Guren and Anko. My friendship and trust is still taken very highly. probably as high as my respect for Orochimaru.' _

"How were the preliminaries, where they to your tastes?" I asked Gaia.

"No, they were unbelievably slow and I didn't get enough blood to satisfy Mother." Gaia said though she sounded a bit miffed about that.

"Did you fight anyone worthwhile?" I questioned.

I watched as she looked down slightly '_hmm maybe she's embarrassed; guess I'll drop it for now. _'I felt several Leaf shinobi approaching the area. '_They are either searching for me or checking on Gaia to make sure she isn't killing anybody.' _I quickly informed Gaia about the problem, she gave me a quick hug before I disappeared into the tree lines.

-Later That night-

I went to meet up with the Sand-Jonin to inform him of my status and to update him on our plans. '_This should be fun'_ When I met up with him I noticed him stare off into the distance. _'What is he looking at?' _I questioned myself; I looked to where he was staring at. It was Gaia staring at the full moon, _'I remember Gaia saying that the Shukaku gets far more bloodthirsty during the full moon so it's hard for her to control herself._' I then noticed the Sound genin that attacked me in during the first test walking up to her, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it apparently pissed Gaia off.

She went into her partially transformed Shukaku state, and decimated the Sound genin. _'Serves the asshole right' _

I watched as Gaia turn back into her normal self, I turned to Baki. "Wow, so that's her true Identity" I said as I hid the fact that I knew of her Jinchūriki status.

"But is that alright, he was a sound nin?" Baki questioned concerning the now dead Sound genin. '_I honestly don't care if he was sound, and besides it made Gaia happy.' _I thought.

"Its fine, he was no longer useful." I told him.

"I thought he was supposed to measure the strength of that Sasuke kid." Baki replied.

"No, there's no need for that anymore, actually I was already given the orders to abduct Sasuke, but I failed haha…" I forced a smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Baki Asked surprised.

"Yeah they discovered I'm a spy for the sound too." I continued happily.

"Then, if they find out that you're meeting with me here, our plans to crush the Leaf, everything will be ruined." Baki said all most hysterically. '_Ha the only way for someone to follow me with my speed would be if I let them, just like the jonin that is spying on us now_.'

"I had heard you were Orochimaru's Right-hand man, you're uncovered by the Leaf and then show up to meet me like this, and this isn't what I was expecting." Baki stated in disbelief.

I gave him a dangerous smirk and glared at him from the corner of my eyes. "Well to be accurate, they didn't uncover my identity. I uncovered it myself." I corrected. "I wanted to see how the Leaf would react with that information, taking Sasuke after that won't be a problem." I continued confidently.

"If it appears you are failing then we will withdraw, you came to us with this plan in the first place." Baki set down his ultimatum. "The Sand will stay in the back-ground until the very end, this is Kazekage-Sama's will." Baki finished.

I pulled unsealed a scroll and handed it to Baki. "Here are our plans, Also It's about time they know about this plan, so please inform them." I told Baki, referring to the Sand siblings. '_Even though I informed Gaia already we still want to keep the illusion that we barely know each other for now.'_

"Yeah" was Baki's reply.

"I'll excuse myself then." I stated. "Oh one more thing, I'll clean up here. I'll test what kind of guys they have moving around." I said referring to the eavesdropper.

"No I'll do it. As a partner, of the Sand should do something too plus it's only one rat no problem." Baki declared before disappearing in a Body flicker. When he was gone I headed towards Gaia's location to help her deal with Shukaku.

-Few weeks later-

'_During the few weeks building up to the invasion I did several things. One thing I did was find Karin; when I discovered that she was still inside the Village walls i looked for her. When I found her she was still in her Kusa-nin Disguise and that her assignment to spy on the Grass Village was almost over. But with her team failing the Chuunin Exams second test she had to follow her team back to The Village Hidden in the Grass. So Before Karin left I gave her a Few training Scrolls I wrote myself, they included Some Chakra Control Exercises, Low level medical techniques, and a mapping of the human anatomy. After I gave them to Karin she hugged me and thanked my profusely before she left._ '

'_Then I went to start training Gaia. I had a hard time deciding on what to train her in first. But I started by Giving her some Chakra Paper to discover her Nature Affinity, It turned out she has a Wind affinity a very common element in Wind country. I didn't have months to help her master her affinity but I did get her started on the Leaf cutting excises. Gaia was able to cut the leaf in half after a week, completely blowing my month and a half record out of water and she was able to repeat that action several times. After Gaia got a solid grip on her wind element I applied the **Gogyō Fūin(Five Elements Seal) **On her. _

_ With her Chakra disrupted I had her retrain herself in Chakra control and had her try to control her sand. It was amusing to see her try and run up the tree only to fall, and then glare at the tree in bloody murder. I quickly healed her bruises and cuts which she was thankful for. Gaia's training with her sand was another matter entirely; she was only able to move about a handful of sand before she lost focus. I was trying to improve her sand control by transitioning her control of the sand from a subconscious level to instinctual level. That's what we did every morning. _

_ While during the afternoon I taught her, myself made Taijutsu style though I was adamant on teaching her my specific style sense it revolved around my usage of my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel ) **and my knowledge of the human anatomy. Gaia stated that she didn't need to master the style she just need it as a fall back plan in case someone could get passed her sand. After some more good points and an adorable pout I relented and taught her some of my Taijutsu Katas. _

_ After I unsealed the Five elements seal I'd say Gaia's Chakra control improved tremendously. She was able to suppress about half of her chakra, and recall her sand far faster than before. Though she wasn't on the level of instinctively controlling her sand, her control improved immensely. _

_ Even though Gaia was on a higher level than the other genin in the Exam she knew that she was supposed to get injured by Sasuke for the Invasion to start. So for the last week of training I tried to improve her pain tolerance, knowing that Gaia's sand protected her most of her life she has rarely experienced pain. So we sparred, I landed heave hits on her though not hard enough to leave her permanently injured, but it still hurt me when I hurt Gaia._

_ After three weeks' worth of training, I allowed Gaia to have a week free to rest before the Exam started. _

_ During Gaia's break, I met up with Anko she did her usual routine of flirting and innuendos. Though she did inform me that Kakashi informed the Hokage of my spy status. Luckily I kept the ANBU uniform I stole off of the dead ANBU, so I will be able to activate the **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu(Temple of Nirvana Technique**)_ _genjutsu inside the Chuunin Exam Stadium for the Invasion_.

-Day before Final test-

I'm currently preparing the Genjutsu inside the Stadium the day before the Final test._ 'So all I have to do is wait for Orochimaru to give me the signal to start the invasion. I'll activate the genjustu, trigger the bombs and monitor Gaia because if I'm right Orochimaru will most likely lose against the Hokage sense Kimimaro is out of commission and will probably abandon the Sand Village leaving them to the Leafs mercy. I already have a plan just in case that happens.' _

_ 'Sense Sasuke will be the one fighting Gaia he will be the one to injure her, thus starting the invasion. When Gaia retreats do to her injuries Sasuke's pride won't allow him to leave the fight unfinished and will probably follow her. Seeing Sasuke leave Kakashi will most likely send some genin to follow Sasuke. When they get far enough from the Village I'll knock out the genin and implant false memories of them defeating Gaia in her Shukaku state. Then give the impression that Gaia has turned a new leaf thus allowing her and her siblings to leave. Ingenious really using there nativity against them. 'I_ schemed with a dark smirk. _'I'll have Gaia position herself as the new Kazekage, with Gaia's status as the Kazekage's daughter and being the strongest of her siblings, and with her having her "life changing" experience she'll get the position for sure. With Gaia as the Kazekage she'll request a treaty with the Leaf. Then the Leaf will protect the Sand.' _I finished that thought as I completed planting the Genjustu seals.

**Kabuto's/Harry's Harem: Gaia, Guren, Anko, (strong non-fangirl)Kairn, Fem-Yami-Naruto-clone. **

**Probably:Fem-Orohimaru-clone **

** Kabuto's personality is hard to replicate because it changes randomly in cannon. So watching a episode of House gave my the idea to work with. The Episode was Mirror Mirror it was an interesting episode, but the patient has amnesia and can't remember so to cope he copies the dominant personalities he's surrounded by so I'm giving Kabuto/Harry a weaker version of Goivannini Mirror syndrome. **

** When Kabuto/Harry were found by Nono he had no idea who he was so tried to copy Nono.**

** When Kabut/Harry accedently killed Nono, he lost who he was again but was found by Orochimaru and started to copy him. But the longer and further time Kabuto/Harry are away form Orochimaru a real personality starts to form. **

** Also the longer Kabuto/Harry are with Gaia, Guren, Anko, or Karin he starts to forming his own personality. **

** But when Orochimaru dies and Kabuto/Harry get there memory back there personalities will Solidify **

**Personalities that will mix in the end **

**Nono- Will to help others.**

**Orochimaru- Dark Desire for your self.**

**Harry- Apitheic, Analytical, Logic, The need for power, Revenge against my family , Love, The idenity of who i am and what i want.**

**Kabuto -Power, The need to Know who i am.**

** They will combine when Kabuto/Harry Remembers who he is.**


	9. Invasion and We need a Medic

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Invasion Day-

The sun shone down on the Chuunin Exam stadium. The area was filled to the brim with Civilians, Feudal Lords, and Rich Land owners all wanting to watch a bunch of kids kill each other.

I waited and watched as for the Exams to start in the shadows. I was disguised as an ANBU waiting for Sasuke to arrive and for him to fight Gaia. I noticed all of the Leaf genin that failed the in the Preliminaries all sitting near there sensei's ready to cheer on their fellow peers. I noticed that everyone except Sasuke, Naruto and Dosu arrived. '_Though I already knew why Dosu was missing, he was viciously killed by Gaia. Sasuke is probably trying to have a cool entrance, and Naruto probably did something incredibly stupid to cause him to be late.'_

I watched as Naruto came running in like he was being chased. Which wasn't far from the truth I heard a lot of bulls through the stadium wall.

The first fight was between Naruto and Neji started. Naruto attacked Neji by spamming him with a bunch of Shadow clones. Sense the Shadow clones dispel after one hit, Neji was able to quickly destroy them. But as fast as Neji destroyed them Naruto created more. But Neji eventually found Naruto in his mess of clones and disabled his tenketsu points, and then Neji said something about fate. When Neji turned around assuming Naruto was unconscious, Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's Chakra and started attacking Neji. Then Neji activated his **Hakkeshō Kaiten(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)** to block Naruto's Kyuubi chakra enhanced punch causing a small shock wave and a brief flash. The dust cleared to see Neji standing over an unconscious Naruto; Neji started talking down to Naruto only to get punched from the real Naruto that was underground showing the unconscious Naruto to be a clone. After some sappy moments the match was declared in Naruto's favor.

When it was Sasuke's and Gaia's turn to fight, Sasuke still didn't show up. Most of the people that wished to see their fight were pissed. But an announcement From the Hokage stating that there match would be moved up to the last match quieted most of them, Though Gaia was pissed that Sasuke didn't show up.

The next match up was Shino and Kankuro, with Kankuro forfeiting the match._ 'which is understandable, he's conserving energy for the Invasion._'

The next match was between Temari and Shikimaru. Temari used her fan to glide down to the arena, and Shikimaru ungracefully fell into the arena. The fight was so boring I sort of fell asleep half way through it but I woke up at the end. At the end of the match, Temari won when Shikimaru surrendered the match.

Now it was the last match, Gaia arrived in the arena again waiting for Sasuke to show up. After almost five minutes of waiting the Procter was going to call the match Only for Sasuke and Kakashi to appear in a body flicker.

"Sorry were late" I heard Kakashi say.

"Your name?" the Procter say.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly. Sasuke and Gaia entered a glaring contest. I heard the audience cheering for Sasuke. I looked to the "Kazekage" to see him staring intently at Sasuke. I glanced at the Sand siblings to see them eyeing there sister in worry.

While in there glaring match, Gaia started to slightly laugh insane, this action caused several people to freak out.

"Begin!" the Procter yelled before clearing the area.

Gaia pulled the cork out of her gourd allowing sand to flow freely and shot her sand towards Sasuke. But Gaia grabbed her head in pain.

"Don't, get so angry" I heard Gaia mutter to Shukaku. '_I guess_ _Most of the bijū resent the Uchiha and Senju clans because they were captured by them and traded off to the other villages like weapons. I can understand why Shukaku is upset.' _

"Hah…Hah…Ha Mother I Fed you some nasty blood earlier but this time…IT will be DEFICIOUS" Gaia said taking the role of her less than sane act seriously.

"HAHA…Come" Gaia ordered.

"Here I come" I Heard Sasuke say, as he grabbed a couple of shiriken and threw them at Gaia. Gaia's sand came up to protect her, Forming into a clone of Gaia.

Sasuke ran at Gaia and jumped into the air to throw more shiriken, but when he threw them, the clone of Gaia used the Shiriken that it caught to intercept the incoming projectiles. Sasuke then used taijutsu against the clone but the clone caught all of his hits.

Sasuke was able to break through the clone only to be intercepted by a wall of sand. Sasuke changed his fighting style and surprised Gaia enough to hit her.

"So that's the armor of sand eh?" Sasuke questioned arrogantly. Before appearing behind Gaia, she launched sand at him only for him to escape that process repeated over and over again. Before Sasuke delivered a kick to Gaia's chin launching her into the air, Sasuke then grab her by her chest armor then threw her into the ground. Cracking her sand armor in several places.

Gaia surrounded herself in a dome of sand. Sasuke tried to punch the dome only for spikes to jut out barley missing his eye. Sasuke readied himself for something as an eye formed itself out of the sand. Sasuke attacked random areas of the sand dome only for spikes to come out every time.

I watched as Sasuke climb up the side of the stadium Wall and go through an assortment of Handsigns which I couldn't see from my distance. I saw blue lightning encase his entire fist and sound of a thousand birds chirping echoed. '_Hmm so Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori, I hope Gaia can survive this.' _Sasuke dragged his lightning encased fist down at his waist as he charged towards Gaia.

I chose to activate the bombs in the watch towers, though that didn't stop Sasuke from still stabbing Gaia. _'you're lucky Sasuke if you weren't chosen by Orochimaru-sama I would have hunted you down and killed you for that'_ I thought darkly.

"WHAAT…BLOOD MY BLOOD" Gaia screamed and I cringed. _'I didn't really have the heart to make Gaia bleed when I trained her.' _ I watched as Sasuke tried to pull his arm out of the dome only for it to get stuck. He tried to pull it again out only for a Sand claw to push him out.

The sand dome collapsed only to show Gaia holding her wounded shoulder. With her visible I quickly activated **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu(Temple of Nirvana Technique )** knocking out all the civilians. At that time Several Giant snakes were summoned, and my bombs in the across the village went off signaling the start of the invasion.

I watched half-heartedly as Orochimaru still disguised as the Kazekage take the Hokage hostage and take him to the highest point in the Chuunin Exam's stadium. Then the Sound Four activated there **Shishienjin(Four Violet Flames Formation) **to prevent any reinforcements from helping the Hokage.

I watched as Gaia held her head in pain while trying to contain the Shukaku. I also watched as Temari and Kankuro grab Gaia and head off with her. I heard the Procter order Sasuke to stop the Sand Siblings and he followed after them, then I gazed at Kakashi as summoned a tracking nin dog to lead Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru to help Sasuke. '_They are so predictable.'_ I thought. '_And my plan comes together.'_

I went through a Boar hand-sign "**Jinton:** **Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)" **I whispered before I faded out of existence.

I followed the Genin's tracks and quickly passed them before they could even comprehend I was there. A few hundred feet in front of them I appeared. I faced Gaia's direction and disappeared just as quickly. I came across a trapped Temari and sighed. I phased into existence next to her and she saw my, and fear entered her eye's. _'Oh I'm still wearing the ANBU armor.'_ I took off my mask showing Temari my face and she blushed in embarrassment or at least I hope it was. I used a kunai to cut the Ninja wire holding her.

"What location did Kankuro and Gaia head off in?" I asked Temari. She looked hesitant to answer. "I only want to help Gaia." I reassured Temari. She nodded and pointed in a direction. I sensed the Leaf Genin heading our way, I quickly grabbed Temari and we phased out of existence.

Temari and I almost passed Kankuro who was fighting Shino. I glanced at Temari, "Do you want to help him?" I asked her.

She shook her head in a negative. "No this is his fight." Temari replied.

I nodded and we phased out of existence again. We appeared in a distant tree line near Gaia were we watched her fight with Sasuke. Gaia's sand was slowly consuming one side of her body. I noticed Sakura and the nin dog appeared and started talking to each other. Then Sakura ran at Gaia only to be captured in a claw of sand with little to no effort on Gaia's part _'I have to admit but that was pretty funny.'_

"We have to get out of here." Temari urged me.

"It's alright, trust me Gaia is in still there, besides the whole party hasn't arrived yet." I reassured with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Temari demanded and I sighed. '_I guess I'll have to take a chance or else this plan might fall apart.'_

"Okay listen have you noticed anything strange about the Kazekage earlier?" I asked Temari, she thought for a second before nodding.

"That's because he wasn't the Kazakage." I informed her. "Orochimaru-sama assassinated him and took his place, leading the sand to attack the Hidden Leaf." I told her. I saw a shocked look form onto her face but quickly changed into a look of suspicion.

"If you work for him, then why help me or any of us for that matter?" Temari questioned

"Well because Gaia is one of my only friends and since you are her sister I decided to save you. Why Do you have a problem with that?" I asked her seriously. She shook her head negatively. '_I'll only go against Orochimaru's orders if it involves Guren, Gaia or Anko anyone else is fair game.'_

"Though you really should try and talk to Gaia, she isn't that bad if you get past the psychopathic murdering quality she has. I have even devised a way for her to get sleep without the Shukaku getting out, improving her personality immensely. Even without it you are her older sister you should always be there for her no matter what she is or how she acts." I told Temari and she looked guilty.

"D-do you think Gaia will ever forgive me for the way I treated her?" Temari asked visibly upset and I sighed; I nodded toward Temari and gave her a kind smile.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her later, I'm sure she'll forgive you I promise." I told Temari trying to sound as sincere as I could. She nodded and smiled.

I turned back to Gaia's fight where Naruto and Sasuke were getting their ass kicked by a partially transformed Gaia. I quickly threw three senbon needles into Sakrua's exposed neck knocking her out in the process and then appeared in between Sasuke and Naruto then quickly knocked them out with I hit to the back of their necks. I turned to Gaia whose transformation started to fall apart.

I walked over to Gaia, who was sitting now on a branch clutching her wounded shoulder. I quickly check on her wound and a activated my **Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique). **With my hand glowing a soft green, I touched her wounded shoulder as soon as I did that her wound started to heal.

"I'm sorry, you had to go through that Gaia" I told her softly _'I really do care for them even if I barely care about anyone else.'_ Temari landed next to me, and started to check on her sister. Then Temari hugged Gaia, Gaia had the look of pure shock on her face.

"I've been so stupid Gaia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you could you find it to forgive me?" Temari begged Gaia. Gaia looked to me for assurance; I gave her a small smile and a head nod.

"I…forgive you Temari…and I'm sorry for the way I acted as well." Gaia replied.

"Good now that the family problem is fixed we really need to work fast." I said quickly. "I have come up with a plan so you guys can escape this relatively unharmed. Gaia you and Temari have to destroy this forest area, create as much sand as you can, Temari I need you to destroy the trees. We have to make it look like Shukaku actually fought in this area." I glanced at the unconscious Genin. "I'm going to implant a memory into the genin showing them fighting Gaia, and Shukaku. The memory is going to depict them defeating you and you guys turning over a new leaf so to speak and they allowed you to escape." I turned to Gaia." Now the difficult part, Gaia I need you to do is go back to Sunagakure and try to take over your father's position as Kazekage, with you as the Kazekage you can use the excuse that Orochimaru-sama disguised himself as the Kazekage and forced your Village into helping him or something relatively close to it. The Leaf being as naïve as they are will most likely accept it without much thought. Your Village will be far better off with the Leaf as your allies then your enemies." I explained my plan.

Both Gaia and Temari looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed at my plan. It was a funny sight actually. I bet to anyone else heard the plan they would think it sounded ridiculous.

"You want me to be the Kazekage?" Gaia asked me still in obvious shock. I nodded with a smirk on my face while pushing up my glasses.

"Of course, they would have to most likely pick you. With you being the strongest of your siblings no offence Temari, if not the strongest shinobi in your entire village. You're also the related to a Kage from said village. You also "Changed your ways" form a "psychotic killer" to "A Protector of the Village", if they don't pick you then there probably complete idiots." I told her charismatically, and Gaia slowly nodded to my reasons.

"Now hurry up and destroy the area" I ordered quickly. They both nodded. Temari summoned a one-eyed weasel riding a scythe and sent him cutting through the forest, while Gaia used her sand to grind the minerals in the ground to create more sand. I went to the genin's unconscious bodies and forced a genjutsu to play in their minds over writing the original fight memory. After I over wrote there memories I quickly joined with Temari and Gaia.

I went through the hand-signs Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered as a clone of myself formed from a crystal mirror.

"You guys find your brother; this clone will last long enough for you to make it to Wind country. Oh and before you go here have this" I handed Gaia and Temari two seal tags that I took from my Ninja pouch. "If you're in any trouble send your chakra into this Seal tag, it will alert me and I'll be there in a flash" I told them seriously. They nodded and left with my clones following them. '_If I went full speed in my Flying Screen Step technique I could get to their location in a matter of minutes no matter how far they are. The only reason I went slowly while looking for Gaia is because I didn't want to over shoot her location.' _

"Mm…ah" I heard the genin moan in pain, I looked to see the genin waking up. I quickly phased out of existence and headed towards the purple wall that contained Orochimaru. Still disguised as an ANBU I applied my mask before joining the Group of ANBU that was watching the wall.

I noticed Orochimaru losing. I quickly went to the other side of the wall and disposed of my disguise as soon as I did that the wall collapsed showing the Sound Four caring a wounded Orochimaru I motioned them to follow me and they did. ANBU tried to follow us only to get caught in Kidōmaru's **Kumo Nento(Spider Sticking Spit)**. I lead the Sound Four towards Otogakure without injury, well except for Orochimaru.

When we arrived at one of Orochimaru's bases, I ordered the Sound Four to release Orochimaru and leave. With the Sound four gone I walked a drowsy and moaning Orochimaru towards his room. I looked at his arms and grimaced, they were almost an unhealthy shade of black compared to his almost equally unhealthy pale skin.

We arrived at his room where I laid him down in his bed, and tried to use my **In'yu Shōmetsu(Yin Healing Wound Destruction) **on his arms to try and save his life.

-Few weeks later-

I walked towards Orochimaru's room, where I heard Orochimaru's Yells In agony.

"AR…MY…ARMS!" I head Orochimaru yell.

"Orochimaru-sama, the medicine quickly" I heard a medic-nin say before I heard a slicing sound and then I sighed as I walked into the room.

"Please take the medicine immediately." I said. _'It's like talking to a child sometimes' _"ah, I have to clean the room the moment I get back?" I asked as I noticed the poor medic-nin's blood all around the room.

"That kind on crappy medicine, I don't need it." Orochimaru said defiantly_. 'Just like a child_.'

"I mixed the medicine myself. It should make you feel at least a little better." I stated while adjusting my glasses.

"The burning pain in the arm, never expected it to be this much." Orochimaru complained.

"Sarutobi…The 3rd Hokage-sama…the wound comes from his final curse no wonder it's painful." I stated.

"No need for further explanations. By the way the woman…Did you find her?" Orochimaru asked. _'Tsunade-sama wasn't that difficult to find._'

"Yes..It seems she's at a place called Tanzaku-Gai." I answered Orochimaru

"Tanzaku-Gai" Orochimaru muttered "Is that so."

"However, it won't be easy to capture her." I informed him.

"Huh…The best cure is always the hardest one to find…Right?" Orochimaru asked. '_I sure hope not'_

"Usually the best cure is always the most bitter." I said to myself somberly.

-Few days later-

"This time my arms, will be healed" Orochimaru said out loud as we entered Tanzaku-Gai.

"Even though it's a good cure, that person will not let you have it easily you know." I stated to Orochimaru, Which he ignored and I signed.

-few minutes later-

"I know a bit about Tsunade-Sama too. You see I was in the Medics before…" I trailed off.

"It's now become standard procedure, to include a medical specialist in a group of 4 ninjas prior to this. It was difficult, for a group of shinobi to battle without any medical attention. You can't know what might happen on the battlefield, which is blindingly obvious." I ranted on.

"Hmm…That might be a good system even for veteran fighters. But such a system would only increase the casual ties of war. It's human nature that people won't realize the true value of something unless they lose it. And whoever told the story of the medical specialist, who's from the group of 3 legendary ninjas." Orochimaru said.

As I walked with Orochimaru we noticed Tsunade and her apprentice not too far. Then Orochimaru got the brilliant idea to blow something up to get there attention. So I helped him summon a giant snake to destroy the building that Tsunade was near. I sighed '_Orochimaru and his theatrics'_ we stood on top of a giant snake towering over Tsunade and her apprentice.

When the Snake de-summoned itself Orochimaru and Tsunade started to convers.

"It's been quite a while Orochimaru" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"I've looked for you all over" Orochimaru said. '_Um excuse me, I think that was me._'

"What do you want with me now? Better not my trying to waste my time talking about the old days" Tsunade asked.

"I have a little favor to ask from you." Orochimaru stated. I noticed Tsunade's annoyed face shift into an analytical one, and started to study Orochimaru's wounded hands.

"Tsunade-Sama, I assume you've already figured out." I pointed out to Tsunade.

"Hey, you can go find someone else. I already quit being a doctor" Tsunade said dismissively.

"We can't do that you see this wound, no one else can cure it. But you, Tsunade-sama one of the Legendary three shinobi and a medical specialist, you alone can cure it." I stated trying to appeal to her ego.

"That wound on your arm is not an ordinary wound. What have you done to it?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Heh…it's just a little memento from when I killed the third Hokage." Orochimaru stated shocking both Tsunade and her apprentice. '_Why did you have to say that?_'

"You really are…"Tsunade trailed off making a face.

"Heh…Don't make a scary face like that." Orochimaru taunted. "Something with form is destined to crumble same goes for people you too know of this since you've lost two of your most beloved."

I glanced at Orochimaru '_She lost the two people she loved the most? Ah Orochimaru-sama you are cruel.'_

"Ahh…those were certainly horrible ways to die…" Orochimaru finished taunting. I noticed Tsunade's apprentice attack. Launching several senbon towards Orochimaru I caught the middle one and defected the rest and I noticed a liquid dripping off of the needle. '_Hmm so these are poisoned.'_

"Calm down Shizune" Tsunade said to her apprentice. "Orochimaru, you haven't changed one bit. You know how I am doing don't you? Don't kid around with me." Tsunade said sweetly with a fake smile. "I'll kill you" to prove her point she smashed a nearby wall.

_'Destructive! And fear-some. She's single definitely single.' _I thought. '_I being the peacekeeper that I am should at least try to ease the tension before Orochimaru-sama says something else to set them off.' _"We're not here to fight…we came to negotiate." I stated.

"I said it once…Get out of my sight." Tsunade demanded.

"You're the only one who can cure his arms. We're not saying it'll be a one way bargain. Let's make a deal." I tried to negotiate. '_This is why I like to talk to Guren or Gaia they don't try and kill you when you ask them for a favor'_

"I'll count to 5 get out then…Or else!" Tsunade threatened.

"Please calm down; it won't be a bad barga…" I was interrupted by her counting and I sighed.

"I can revive your brother and the man you loved. With the forbidden seal I have developed." Orochimaru stated. '_Ha you developed… the bullshit hear.' _"You haven't killed us yet…does this mean we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked. "Don't you want to meet them again? Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked.

"If I cure your arms…what are you planning on doing?" Tsunade asked.

"I hate to lie to you. So, I guess I'll let you in on the truth. I'm getting what I want." Orochimaru stated. "I'm going to obliterate the Leaf for one last time." Orochimaru finished darkly. '_Why do you keep trying to ruin the deal Orochimaru?!'_

"What destroy the Hidden leaf village?!" Shizune asked surprised.

"And your answer is?" I asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't. Don't listen to the offers of these liars. Your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this either! Are the wishes of two people more…Tsunade!You dreams. Your wishes have you forgotten them? Yet I understand. Reality is thus even if it's like this" Shizune begged to Tsunade.

"SHUT UP Shizune!" Tsunade yelled to Shizune. Orochimaru and I glanced at each other then back to Tsunade and Shizune. '_Well this is awkward.' _

"You don't have to answer now however, we hope to come to a peaceful resolution. " I gave them our ultimatum. "Also, this forbidden jutsu needs a supply of life to bring back the dead; you have to prepare two good bodies for the Jutsu to work." I informed them.

"Tsunade-sama! Kill these bastards! Orochimaru is weak right now! This is a good opportunity if Tsunade-sama and I fight together, we can definitely beat these guys!" Shizune declared. Which Tsunade looked like she started to think about, only for Orochimaru to bite his finger causing some blood to flow freely sending her into a panic attack. '_Why is she panicking?'_

"I'm pretty weak now but I still know Tsunade's weakness. You still haven't cured it completely yet, Kong Shrei Zheng means…Terrifying Blood disease" Orochimaru pointed out.

_ 'Terrifying blood disease? She's hemophobic, but she's a medic how the hell does that happen?'_

"We should get going Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Tsunade, I anxiously await for your consent." And with those words we left the area.

-Four Days later-

"I wonder which…If you say yes to our deal, then Orochimaru-sama's arms will be healed, you can start right away with the destruction of the Konoha…and Tsunade-sama will be able to reunite with her 2 loved ones. However if you say no…" I thought out loud.

"Looks like, I have to force her to heal my arm." Orochimaru schemed.

"Will it be that easy?" I asked him.

"I have you" Orochimaru stated.

"heh. You don't need to worry" I said as I gave a dark smirk.

"I know the most, when it comes to her, even her weakness. She will agree with the deal for sure." Orochimaru said confidently. _'I hope you're right I really don't want to fight one of the legendary Sannin_.'

-Day of the deal.-

I waited on the roof near the ally, while Orochimaru waited for Tsunade to show up. I watched for anything suspicious, but I noticed Tsunade approaching from the distance.

"The answer is?" Orochimaru asked when Tsunade was close.

"I will heal your arms in exchange you leave your hands off the Village." Tsunade stated.

"heh. Alright" Orochimaru agreed quickly. '_Is she stupid? Obviously he'd say anything if it'd give his arms back.' _I thought when I heard the demand.

"Now" Orochimaru demanded. As he held up his hands, Tsunade's hands started to glow a different shade than it was supposed to, until I a noticed the intent of her chakra. 'Wait it's meant to kill.' I quickly threw a kunai in-between them, splitting them apart.

"What is this…to come this far and to betray me. Tsunade!" Orochimaru sounded pissed. '_Hell I would be to.'_

"How could you come to an answer like this…Tsunade-hime?" Orochimaru asked "To try to kill me. But I trust you, Kabuto form the bottom of my heart your loyalty and ability to see Tsunade's attack."

"Yes we both were from the medical field so I could tell her chakra was full of the intent to kill." I reveled.

"Tsunade I really intended to revive those two" Orochimaru said genuinely. "And I even promised not to destroy the leaf." I heard the lie in that one.

"Orochimaru, I know that you not touching the Leaf was a lie. I knew that but. I wanted to be with those two people even for just one more time. Even for just one more time I wanted to see them. But the moment I felt that I would achieve that I'll really be able to see Nawaki and Dan again… I realized to myself. That I'm a total fool." Tsunade spoke. '_After that I sort of blanked out, it was way too sappy to try and remember.'_

"So the deal is off. Then I have No choice, we'll have to force you to do it." Orochimaru threatened.

"Let's do it, Kabuto" Orochimaru said.

"I told you…This medicine is going to be beyond bitter." I told him referring to an earlier conversation about Tsunade.

"fufu..Now that I think about it, I realize I never fought against you before." Orochimaru commented.

"That's true" Tsunade agreed.

"I wonder how you could say that…It's me who is fighting her now." I told Orochimaru incredulously.

"You bastards, I'll kill all of you here Now!" Tsunade declared, before she smashed a building with one hit.

"Even one hit can end your life." Orochimaru commented.

"….yes I can tell" I replied dryly.

"…this place is a bit too crowded for this kind of fight." I stated.

"Are you planning on moving this fight elsewhere?" Orochimaru asked me.

"I think that would be wise. There was also someone with Tsunade's servant who worries me… We don't know when he might come and help her out…" I thought out loud.

"Who is it?" Orochimaru questioned.

"He's one of you and Tsunade's kind of legendary 3 ninja" I hinted,

"Jiraiya!" he yelled angrily and I nodded. And I lead Tsunade on a wild chase until we ended in a clearing.

I quickly activated my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel) **while I sent a clone underground and used a **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique). **It quickly tried to grab her legs only for her to dodge and punch the ground, causing most of the rocks to crumble and the ground to form a crater. When she was midair I appeared in front of her and sent my Charka scalpel towards her abdomen. Where I severed several of her muscles but she still pushed me still with her remaining strength knocking me a good distance away.

She had trouble moving herself but she was able to stand.

"Muscles." Tsunade said to herself.

"Yes I've cut your biceps and abdomen muscles; you won't be able to use your powerful strength." I informed her.

"Chakra scalpel, why aren't you aiming at my arteries?" Tsunade questioned.

"Certainly with 'this' Chakra scalpel, I could have severed all your muscles and blood vessels. However during a fight, I can't maintain one long and precise enough to penetrate all the way to your arteries and hear muscles." I lied_ 'I could infuse my chakra scalpel with a wind or lightning element, but I'm still not ready to reveal true powers yet especially when there not mastered._' "Well, either way, as long as I aim for your neck there shouldn't be a problem" I said while charging at her with high speeds. I was able to hit her in the chest. She grabbed her chest and started to cough hard.

"It would be troublesome if you were to die now…so I won't aim for your neck. But you won't be able to move around." I taunted as I pushed up my glasses. I was hit in the back of the neck and knocked to the ground.

I glanced up to her, '_I see she isn't ordinary, an average person would not be able to move at all…did it not penetrate enough because of her fat breasts? It seems that I need to be a little more serious' _I thought while I reached for some kunai only to notice something very wrong. _'What, I'm trying to move my hand…but my leg is moving instead. Is…this'_ I couldn't move to avoid Tsunade's fist sending my rolling. "This isn't caused by my muscles it's caused by the nervous system." I said in surprise.

"You seem to have realized yes, it is a result of your nerves I changed my chakra into electricity, and sent the electric waves into waves into your nervous system." Tsunade explained.

'_So Tsunade disrupted the flow of electricity in the nervous system that flows at 360 km/hour. I need to figure out how to control my body long enough for my healing factor to fix this. Hmm If I try to move my hand my legs move. If I try to move my left foot my right shoulder moves'_ I quickly moved most of body to try and figure out what controls what. '_It's tiresome but, now I've figured out how to use 80% of my body. Now I'm a little pissed._'

"Don't think with that level of technique will you be able to, defeat me!" I told her defiantly. I pulled out one of my Kunai. "You're afraid of blood right? I'll show you some now! I'll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death!" I declared while I ran at her, only for Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto to appear in front of me.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

"You haven't changed at all." Jiraiya stated.

"Move!" Tsunade yelled while shoving Jiraiya out of the way to charge at me. But I quickly cut my wrist and I nonchalantly threw my blood on her, making her freeze up.

"My body has finally started to move." '_It is bad even for me to go against two of the three great ninjas.'_ I punched Tsunade in the face hopefully putting her out of the fight.

"Hey! What the keck is going on! Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade?!" Naruto yelled.

"You are so thick Naruto-kun, that's why you can't compare to Sasuke-kun" I taunted. '_Oh psychological warfare one of my favorite was to fight._' I thought whimsically.

"Look at his headband carefully! He is Orochimaru's subordinate." Jiraiya pointed out.

"That's right I'm a sound village spy" I taunted _'just a little more.'_

"What are you saying? You're lying right Kabuto-san" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I concluded something from your data, unlike Sasuke-kun you have no talent in becoming a shinobi." I instigated, causing Naruto to glare at me.

"Even if you make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out of place genin. You were relying on that monster inside of you but with the three legendary ninjas in front of my eyes you are worthless. You are like a small bug right now; if you try something I'll kill you." I told Naruto seriously while adding my own glare.

Naruto ran at me and preformed his shadow clone technique creating four clones. I effectively dodged all of Naruto's hits and countered them accordingly before Shizune pulled Naruto out and spit several senbon in my direction. I couldn't dodge so I used my head band to protect myself from them. Before I quickly joined up with Orochimaru and ate a **Zōketsugan(Blood Increasing Pill ). **

"You're bleeding quite a lot." Orochimaru commented. "Please take off the left bandage." Orochimaru ordered. I nodded and undid his bandages.

I used my blood as a sacrifice and swiped it on Orochimaru's snake summoning Tattoo. Then I quickly slammed my hands onto the ground and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **at the same time as Jiraiya.

I summoned a giant two headed snake. '_With using Orochimaru's summoning Tattoo I summoned Orochimaru's type of summons instead of my own unique ones.' _I idly thought

I look towards the Toad Sannin only to see he summoned a half a foot tall toad and I had to suppress the sweat-drop that was forming on the back of my hand.

"Your stupidity still hasn't been cured Jiraiya, Then I will attack first!" Orochimaru yelled. "I don't think there is anyone less that talented than you, oh It looks like Tsunade's been hurt by something hehe." Orochimaru taunted.

"A sacrifice was required for the technique. Perhaps Tsunade was thinking ahead. She probably gave him a drug to limit his power. To prepare him as a sacrifice" I theorized.

"As usual that guy's shamefully indecent" Orochimaru stated. I watched as Naruto go through the summoning handsigns.

"The Kyuubi boy from the Chuunin Exam, Maybe it would have been better had I killed him back then. For the time being I'll overlook his attitude." Orochimaru said clearly annoyed. "But if that "Five element Seal" has loosened, it would be difficult for a member of the legendary Three."

"It's been said that Naruto is Jiraiya's student maybe he removed the seal." I told Orochimaru.

"I've never dealt with a power like the Kyuubi." Orochimaru stated. But to smoke cleared showing another small toad.

"Looks like I won't have to..." Orochimaru said in a deadpanned voice

"Heh…" was all I said. '_Oh god it's embarrassing to fight someone like this.'_

"I'll take Jiraiya, the rest are yours" Orochimaru told the summoned snake, and the Snake stated there assault.

I quickly attacked Shizune. She dodged and used her Senbon launcher to launched poison covered needles at me. I dodged them and activated my Chakra scalpel and aimed a hit at her stomach, only for her to pull back and spit a poison gas cloud at me. I used the Hiding Like A Mole technique, and grabbed her ankles, and then severed her tendons and muscles. Shizune collapsed but tried to get up only form me to punch her knocking her out.

I noticed Tsunade still lucid I went to knock her out only for Naruto to get in the way. Naruto started to form a sphere of swirling Chakra in his hands and he dived at my in sloppy fashion. I easily dodged him '_heh what's this, a new technique…he can't hit me with that kind of sweeping motion' _When he went passed me I put my chakra scalpel on his leg, and then he collapsed.

"I managed to put a crack in your right femur bone, with my sneak attack. Even after that you're still moving, but you can't win since you can't stand." I informed Naruto. "Are you afraid of me? Do you feel like running away?" I taunted Naruto.

I pulled out a Ninja card. "Naruto…isn't this picture of you from the time around the test? You're nothing special Naruto. You should run, if you can still move. It was luck that you became a genin, but with your exceptional spirit it would be fitting for you to become Hokage. But for that you cannot be so cowardly." I continued to use psychological warfare against Naruto. "Now, do you think you could possibly become something like that?"

"If you want to grow up to become a true champion I'd be best if you ran. Under these circumstances you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it." I said, causing Naruto to glare at me again, "No no no what's with those eyes? That'll get you killed! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else."

"For a kid like you I think the decision is completely simple. So if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that…then you cannot run away." I stated. I walked up to him and kicked him.

"I'm not dead yet" Naruto said defiantly. "That is my way of the ninja." Only for me to backhanded him with my Chakra scalpel. But he still stood back up and formed a single shadow clone.

'He's still standing' "For that insolence I'll give you death!" I yelled as I charge at him with a Kunai. Naruto caught the Kunai through his hand.

"Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!" Naruto declared as his clone started to form a condensed form of spiraling chakra. '_This chakra is moving just like before. Shit this is gonging hurt I have to.'_ I thought as Naruto slammed the attack into my stomach, launching me into a rock, creating a crater in it.

'_Good thing I started to applied my __**In'yu Shōmetsu(Yin Healing Wound Destruction) **__to reduce the damage that attack could have achieved._' I thought as I stood up. Tsunade looked surprised that I survived that attack.

"I collected charka in my abdomen before I took that attack and began recovering immediately." I explained with a half-truth. "I'm the one who saved Orochimaru's life. It's less to try and kill me with that technique. My resilience is over whelming. With an ability that allows me to activate all of my cells, thus creating new cells with which to replace my damaged ones." I partially explained what my technique does.

"That technique, it looked like it was Naruto-kun's last gamble" I stated. 'I_f I had been another person that would have killed me, you seem to get far more interesting Naruto.' _I felt my chakra reserve almost cut in half because of my regeneration technique. '_Hmm it's a good thing I trained my body to pass its limitations, or else I might have collapsed in fatigue. ' _

I watched apathetically as Tsunade tried to revive Naruto. "It's too late for you Naruto…The chakra in your heart muscles…has been stopped, the blood flow to your heart…has been cut off…At your utmost power. I've cut off any potential for you to recover on your own." I said to myself out loud.

"Shut UP!" Tsunade yelled. I watched as Naruto reach up and grab her necklace. '_No that's impossible, unless…the Kyuubi.'_ I watched as Orochimaru go into kill Naruto only for Tsunade to intercept the attack. _'What '_

"I wasn't trying to kill you…Tsunade, if that brat survives, he'll cause a great deal of trouble for me later on. Don't get in my way." Orochimaru demanded.

"No I'm going to protect him no matter what" Tsunade resolved. '_My god more of this sappy speech crap'_

"Why of all the shinobi Tsunade…One of the legendary three from Konoha. Why are you risking your life to protect a worthless genin brat?" Orochimaru demanded '_God if there is an annoying sappy ass speech I'm going to be pissed. _'

"To protect the Hidden Leaf" Tsunade said. '_Woo I thought there was going to be a speech.'_

"To protect The Hidden Leaf" Orochimaru echoed as though it didn't make any sense.

"You want to know why?" Tsunade asked. '_No, no I don't.' _"This is the future Hokage of Konoha." She finished pointing to Naruto.

Orochimaru laughed. "What are you babbling about? Hokage is worthless only fools would want it." Orochimaru taunted. '_Umm didn't you want that position?_' Tsunade replied to Orochimaru but I ignored it. Orochimaru apparently didn't like what she said because slashed at her with his Kusanagi.

"Now as for you Naruto-kun." He turned towards Naruto and swung his Kusangi to kill Naruto only for Tsunade to intercept it.

"Didn't I tell you? I'd bet my life on him." Tsunade said

That apparently pissed Orochimaru off. "You worthless trash." But Tsunade delivered a devastating punch at Orochimaru.

"Why am I doing this? Because now I am the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf!" Tsunade declared I noticed the rhombus on her forehead spread out creating a new symbol. "Seal release!" Tsunade yelled as her wounds stated to heal. **'**_Hmm her healing is similar to my own_.'

"Seems like I'm not the only one developing a new jutsu, care to tell me what it is" Orochimaru asked amused.

"I've been gathering my chakra to the seal on my forehead for quite some time. I used that chakra to stimulate production of various Enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation; I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body. In other words I'll never die in battle ever!" Tsunade bragged and explained.

'_That is incredible dangerous, Rapid cell regeneration will shorten her lifespan; there are only so many cells your body can regenerate before it reaches its limit. My regeneration uses my Yin chakra to "create" new cells out of my chakra and replace them for my damaged cells. But her idea for a seal that absorbs small amounts of Chakra over a period of time, I could use that for my Yin chakra it could prevent exhaustion in battle._' I thought. I noticed Tsunade going through summoning hand seals.

"Orochimaru-sama, we need to summon Manda!" I yelled to Orochimaru

"Here Hurry!" Orochimaru Said as he showed me his Summoning tattoo. I quickly put my blood on it and Slammed my Hand on the ground when Jiraiya, Tsunade and myself yelled. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **A giant cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared to show showing a Tsunade on a Giant Slug, Jiraiya was on a Giant Toad wearing cloths and, Orochimaru and myself were on a Giant Snake.

Manda glanced up at Orochimaru and then his eyes shifted to me, his stare was more intensely focused on me not that anyone noticed. But I did give him a nod, his eyes then shifted towards the other summons.

"**Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, long time no see. What planning some special Reunion eh? Jiraiya?" **The Giant toad Boomed.

"Fool, don't crack stupid jokes when I call you for a tough job. It's about time to settle with an old enemy. "Jiraiya yelled. "We're going to defeat Orochimaru …NOW!"

"**Hey Orochimaru what are you smoking, summoning me here in this lame excuse for land. You want me to eat your sorry ass?"** Manda threatened.

"Pleasse Manda-sssama, we'll thank you generousssly later on." I asked Manda accidently letting my Snake speaking ability slip through. Manda glanced up at me and I stared back. We stared down for a few moments and he nodded. I glanced at Orochimaru to only see his surprised face. '_With my ability to speak to snakes, I was able to gain respect of most of my Snake summons. The word must have spread to Manda, if I didn't have this ability he probably would have insulted me for talking to him.'_ I looked back towards Orochimaru '_Although Orochimaru-sama is the master of snakes. I'm sure Manda would have betrayed him a soon as he realized Orochimaru-sama couldn't use his Jutsu, though with my presence should take care of that, hopefully.'_

"**You want me to turn you into toad jerky, Huh?" **Manda threatened the giant toad.

** "Just when I wanted a snake-skin wallet"** the toad threatened back. '_Hmm must be some history here._'

"Orochimaru you adopted an evil way, we're no longer comrades." Jiraiya yelled.

"Comrades? Haha…don't make me laugh." Orochimaru said amused.

The fight between the boss summons was destructive to say the least. I could barely follow. The battle ended when Tsunade stabbed Manda in the snout with the Giant toad's sword. Orochimaru used his tongue to restrain Tsunade, but Tsunade used that against him and pulled him towards her, and then delivered a punch through his jaw.

With Manda wounded he de-summoned himself, which blew everyone away.

"Tsunade, even if you don't cooperate with me, there is still one option left. One more way to revive my arms and when I do, I will surely destroy the Leaf. Till we meet again my friends…hehe Tsunade and Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as he mended with into the ground and I Flying Screen Stepped away.

-Few hours later at the Eastern Hideout-

"Orochimaru-sama you're going to be in intense pain if you prolong your stay in this vessel. You'll need a new vessel, should I give the order to the Sound Four to try and tempt Sasuke-kun to join our village?" I asked Orochimaru. He nodded.

When I left his room I heard him start to moan in pain.


	10. Sasuke's Retrival

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Month later-

_ 'Orochimaru's condition has got steadily worse and i had to increase the dosage of his pain-killers. He has been adamant on prolonging his pain to use his __**Fushi Tensei(Living Corpse Reincarnation)**__ on Sasuke. But the Sound Four have yet to arrive with Sasuke's body, it needs to get here quick Orochimaru is almost at his limit.'_

_ 'In other news Tsunade was made the 5__th__ Hokage. She has also agreed to an Alliance with Suna on the word of Naruto. Gaia wasn't made the Kazekage yet, but from what my information suggested the Suna council is close to on nominating her for the position. '_

_ 'Guren was given an assignment to watch over a small Oto prison near the Hidden Mist village. Though I did give her communication seal so we could talk, she still hates her new assignment. She does sometimes keep herself occupied by killing or experimenting on some of the more annoying prisoners. But that's pretty much all she can do at the moment other that train.'_

_ 'Karin's assignment to collect information the Hidden Grass Village ended. She came to this hideout but I told her to avoid Orochimaru, he might have killed her in his rage. I asked her how her how far she went into her training, what she said surprised me she said she was able to completed it. It seems I found another prodigy in the making; I gave her one of my new communication seals and more advance scrolls for her to train with so she doesn't die from boredom. A few days later she was sent on her new assignment watching over the Southern Hideout off of the coast of the Land of waves. _

_ 'It's seems Kimimaro's Condition has gotten worse he'll probably die in the next few weeks. Then I'll finally get to study his body so I can learn to recreate __**Shikotsumyaku**_ (**_Dead Bone Pulse)._**_'_

I walked towards Orochimaru's room, only to hear him yell in hi shower. '_He's probably trying to ease the burning sensation in his arms_.'

"AARRRRGH…UGH" was what I heard when I entered the bathroom.

"GAAAAH!" Orochimaru yelled. "Sasuke…Where is Sasuke" Orochimaru yelled a question.

'_We're running out of time. He is almost to his limit.' "_Orochimaru-sama we've got plenty of bodies ready, besides…you can use me." I offered knowing he wouldn't take the offer he was predictable that way.

"It's got to be Sasuke-kun. Do you know how long I've waited!?" Orochimaru yelled.

"This is an Emergency! The third's curse was stronger than expected. If you don't transfer now, you might lose everything!" I snapped out to him.

_ "_I'll ready the best of the best. Leave everything to me" I declared before leaving. "I'll also deal with the salvage of Sasuke-kun." With those words I was out the door._ 'Should I use Kimimaro?'_

I walked towards the dungeon cell balcony, and released all of the prisoners to the center. "Everyone listen closely...I want you all to kill each other until there's only one left standing. I'll release the last one from this prison." I stated with a smile before heading to one of the medical labs. To see a young male hooked up to various machines.

"I was not called, again Kabuto-sensei I am…" Kimimaro said only for me to interrupt him.

"Your job is to take care of your body; your duties are already over Kimimaro you are no longer one of the "Sound's Five"." I told him.

"I Still…" Kimimaro started only for me to interrupt him again.

"We have already found your successor, also he possesses a seal with equal power you your "Earth" seal. That is the "Heaven" seal. Not only that, he's got a bloodline limit." I informed him.

"HeHe…I wonder who is stronger you or him." I wondered out loud. I noticed Kimimaro twitch and started to get out of his bed and try and remove the medical equipment.

"What's wrong!? Don't excite yourself too much." I warned him.

"How long do I have?" Kimimaro asked.

"You shouldn't talk anymore." I suggested.

"I've realized recently that everyone is given life for a reason. Everyone has something important to accomplish. The quest to discover what that is…is the only freedom God has given to us humans" Kimimaro philosophized.

"I understand what you want to say, Orochimaru-sama is certainly in great pain, and it is critical situation like never before. However, I must say this firmly. What can you do as of now? You've lost your purpose as a container. Right now, we have a new container on his way to the Village. Well, that in itself is late as well" I said, as I started to manipulate Kimimaro.

I watched as the last prisoner survive the free for all. Then demanded to be set free, which I did but in more of a metaphysical sense. I watched as Orochimaru approach the new "Vessel" I saw Orochimaru take over the prisoner's soul and body .

'_Now, he will have to stay in a body that won't permit transfer for another few years but we have next time.'_

"I must agree, I no longer have the capacity for the Metempsychosis. In fact, it's quite difficult to discover my purpose now that I've lost everything. However I finally understand. Although he may not be me, I will bring the new "Container' here even if it costs my very life. This is how I show my thanks to Orochimaru-sama and my way of repaying my uselessness." When he declared that I smirked. _'Seems like I'm getting study his body far earlier than I expected_.' I watched as he left. I went through a Horse and Ram hand-sign "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)" **I said.

I had the Clone take my place and I went to tail Kimimaro. So I could seal his Dead body when he succumbed to his illness.

-Kabuto's Clone POV -

"I'm quite surprised he was able to move with his body Kabuto, I don't know what you told him, but that was a little…Cruel" Orochimaru said.

"Oh, no no. There wasn't any "Order" I prefer not to force things upon others. He moved on his own, for you, whom he worships. "I said giving a dark smirk.

"Kabuto, you certainly have a twisted personality." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro was a perfect existence for you. His ideals were soaked in darkness like yours, and he looked on you as a deity, and pursued you like a zealot. "I said incredulously. "In addition to that he was an heir to a ninja clan that possessed the most perfect and most powerful bodies of all, and inherited all their abilities. Well at least he was." I finished.

"Yes. It still makes the hair on my back stand up thinking how we lost him. I still believe that he was the body I desired for the most." Orochimaru said.

"Also. If he wasn't tainted by illness, then the assassination of the Hokage would have gone smoothly and we didn't have to go through all of this suffering." I stated.

"Things don't always go according to plan." Orochimaru said.

-Kabuto's POV-

I followed Kimimaro while I was in my **Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Hiding with Camouflage Technique). **

Kimimaro entered the forest on the other side of the Valley of the End and I quickly followed. I watched as he berated Tayuya and took the canister that Contained Sasuke.

He raced towards Otogakure with Sasuke on his back. Only to be interrupted by Naruto who was chasing after him. I watched as Naruto landed near Kimimaro. Naruto eyes were blood red and slitted, and his whisker marks were more pronounced.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto with an apathetic gaze. "Now, how should I cook this one?" I heard him ask himself. Naruto just stared at Kimimaro intently why I don't know, but it sure was to creep even me out. Then Naruto stared to growl.

"What does Orochimaru want?! Why is he after Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded, and Kimimaro looked like he was contemplating on answering the question.

"Orochimaru-sama has already completed the jutsu of immortality, In order to acquire all jutsu and the entire world he needs time." Kimimaro explained.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Naruto yelled again.

"Immortality doesn't necessarily indicate the immortality of his body; He must replace his body with a newer stronger one before his current one succumbs." Kimimaro continued.

"That, That's what Sasuke's for?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes…Exactly" Kimimaro said while forming a thin bone sword from his palm.

"I won't let you do such a thing!" Naruto declared while forming a cross finger handsign, and started to make shadow clones.

-Kabuto Clone POV-

"This is quite unexpected for the "Four" to take this long. Did the Leaf send strong ones capable of stopping them, or are they spending too much time playing around?" I asked out loud.

"Haha…I'd assume the first one to hamper the team's progress is Jiroubou who always gets hungry, Or Kidoumaru who tends to play around way too much." Orochimaru threw out his ideas.

"But the most troublesome one is Sakon, who has the worst temper He won't stop until he kills the enemy, even if he should hurry on. He tends to be very proud of himself just because he's the strongest of the Four." I continued.

"Who knows Tayuya has a personality just as bad." Orochimaru said "Well there is no "if" once Kimimaro is there he will clean up anything that is no use to me." Orochimaru finished.

-Kabuto's POV-

"Ah" I heard Kimimaro say, while he looked around.

"I won't let you take Sasuke" Naruto declared.

"Interesting" I heard Kimimaro say while he inspected the hundreds of clones surrounding him.

"Come" Kimimaro ordered while forming two bone swords from his palms, Naruto charged and the carnage began. All the Kybuuified Naruto clones charged in sync with there creator.

Over and over the clones charged only to get decapitate, stabbed, or slashed at quickly ending their short existence. I watched as Kimimaro removed the top of his shirt to only to pull a Bone larger Sword from his Shoulder.

Naruto quickly threw several of his shuriken only for Kimimaro to defect them with his bone sword.

"These are no ordinary bones, these bones are compressed to maximum density meaning they are as solid as steel. " Kimimaro informed with little to no emotion.

"So what, I'll break those bones to pieces" Naruto yelled.

"I've mastered the "Five" dances; don't assume that you know all of my powers from just looking at them." Kimimaro commented though I could pick out the annoyance in his voice. "Behold the Dance o the Camellia" Kimimaro declared and with that Kimimaro charged, there where hundreds of pops signaling that the clones where killed. But Naruto kept on creating more clones it got kind of tedious to watch until Kimimaro destroyed the last of the clones.

"And then there was one." Kimimaro said as he faced the remaining Naruto. "It's almost time the first step of Orochimaru-sama's ambition." Kimimaro stated as the canister containing Sasuke smoked, and the seals holding the lid shut broke. Sasuke left the container, his face covered in black flame tattoo marks.

"SASUKE! What the hell are you doing with these guys!?" I heard Naruto yell to Sasuke. Only for Sasuke to insanely laugh, then took off. Kimimaro went for a sneak attack with Naruto distracted, only for a green blur to intercept it and kicked Kimimaro.

"And you are" Kimimaro asked the perpetrator while standing up.

"The Leaf's proud azure beast has reincarnated I AM ROCK LEE!" Rock Lee yelled. I heard Naruto warned Rock Lee about Kimimaro's bone ability and left after Sasuke. I created another crystal clone to tail Naruto, if Naruto is incapacitated or killed it could get some samples from his body for my project.

I watched as Rock lee use his mastery of Taijutsu to match up against Kimimaro's mastery of the Kaguya Dances. There fight was very interesting to watch; well compared to Naruto fighting any fight is better in comparison. I saw Rock lee become exhausted.

"Please Wait!" Rock Lee announced. '_Umm can you ask your enemy to stop fighting in the middle of a fight?' _

"…What is it?" Kimimaro asked annoyed.

"Excuse me…but it's time for my Medicine! Sorry, but I must drink it!" Rock Lee insisted. "I've always been bad with medicine." Lee said as he chugged the medicine. "Medicine always has a bad taste" Lee complained. Then his poster changed completely to that of a drunken person's.

The fight continued though it was one of the weirdest fights I ever witnessed and it was slightly comedic at times. But Lee in this state is far stronger than his original _'I wonder what he must have taken to enter this state. In this style he is far too unpredictable for Kimimaro to hit.' _Lee was strong enough to force Kimimaro to use his partial first stage "Earth" curse seal. The fight got more gruesome as Kimimaro used his Ribs, Arms and Finger bones to attack Lee.

I noticed that Lee got several cuts on his cheeks, when that happened his style changed back to its original state. Kimimaro Forced bones to grow out of almost every point in his body, '_Whoa, I'm likening this Bloodline more and more._' Kimimaro was about to Kill Lee, only for Sand to pull him away. '_Hmm now this is interesting.' _This fight now had my full attention. If Gaia was going to fight Kimimaro I want to see how it goes.

I looked at Gaia, Thanks to my "Dreamless Drug" she looked a lot healthier, and grew a few more inches from the last time I saw her. Her hair was longer, and wore a longer set of her original clothing.

"Gaia of the Sand" Rock Lee stuttered out.

"Hmm Gaia, so it was you." Kimimaro said in a monotone voice.

Kimimaro launched his **Teshi Sendan(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) **at Gaia only for sand to intercept the bone projectiles several inches from her face, and Gaia didn't react at all like a badass.

"You're too hasty" Gaia commented to Lee, "When you fought me before you had more speed and edge to your moves" Gaia finished angrily. '_WAIT WHAT. Gaia fought lee, oh now I understand why she was embarrassed. Heh must have been a fun fight._'

"I'm not holding any grudges but, I've gone through quite a bit of hassle because of you." Lee said.

"I see" was Gaia's only reply. 'GO Gaia! Kick his ass.' "I'll handle this" Gaia declared.

"NO! You can be the backup." Rock lee stated as he started to run at Kimimaro only for Gaia's sand to grab his leg tripping him it was actually kind of funny.

"Please let go!" Rock lee yelled only to flinch in pain do to his injuries.

"You can't do anything right now." Gaia stated. "I'll handle this."

Kimimaro quickly launched ten of his fingers toward Gaia only for her sand to protect her. Gaia channeled her wind chakra into her sand making them far more aerodynamic and sharper than before, and then launched her sand bullets at high velocity towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro dodged most of the sand projectiles but some managed to hit him tearing through his skin exposing some of his bones and muscles. His skin healed over his bones but not his muscles, When Kimimaro was distracted with the pain, Gaia used the sand that she tunneled underground to grabbed his legs. The Sand climbed up consuming Kimimaro's form.

"**Sabaku Kyū(Sand Binding Coffin)** " Gaia said as she made an open fist. "**Sabaku Sōsō(Sand Waterfall Funeral)" **Gaia said as she closed her fist. The sand surrounding Kimimaro imploded. After a few seconds a blood covered Kimimaro pulled himself out of the sand coffin with his first stage Curse Seal Active. '_Hmm so Kimimaro used his bones to cover his body before he was crushed.' _

Gaia put her hand together "**Ryūsa Bakuryū(Quicksand Waterfall Flow)" **she said as a giant wave of sand erupted from the ground '_hmm so Gaia used her sand to grind up the minerals into more sand.'_ Gaia used the high amount of sand to slam into Kimimaro and burying him. Gaia slammed her hands into the sand and yelled "**Sabaku Taisō(Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral**)" as the sea of sand compressed creating a shock wave. '_Whoa now that was badass.'_

Kimimaro emerge from the sand in his Second transformation, Gaia used several Sand waterfall funerals on Kimimaro's exposed body but he took the damage and headed towards Gaia. A sand wall came up and to block Kimimaro, only for him to bust through it. Colliding with Gaia and Lee, Gaia's sand armor started to crack and Lee kicked Kimimaro in the side of the head. Gaia was able to repair her armor with the distraction Lee provided.

I watched in morbid fascination as Kimimaro pulled out his own spine and use it was a whip/sword. But Gaia was able to block most of his attacks with her sand. Kimimaro formed a giant Bone drill from his arm. I was prepared to intervene just in case something happened to Gaia. But Gaia formed a Shield of sand that looked like the Shukaku.

-Kabuto Clone with Orochimaru POV-

"Kabuto…Kimimaro has secured the situation be now has he not?" Orochimaru asked.

"Presently it would seem so." I answered '_though I'm sure with our track record something has bound to have happened, what is taking the Boss so long'_

"Also, his medical treatment has been taken care of, but I couldn't find much information regarding his body" I stated regarding his illness. "If we had his Family's medical history, medical treatment or other data, I think our situation would be considerably different." I finished.

-Kabuto's POV-

I watched as Kimimaro slammed his Bone drill into Gaia's Shukaku shield, only for Kimimaro's drill to completely shatter upon contact.

"Inheritable indeed" Kimimaro stated looking at where his hand where the bone drill use to be.

"From underground I collected the strongest of minerals, with my chakra I pressurized them into dense sand around me" Gaia explained in her usual monotone voice. Gaia pulled Kimimaro down in what looked like quick sand effectively burying Kimimaro underground.

"You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there with the pressure of the sand clinging to your body, you'll immediately be unable to move even a finger." I heard Gaia say.

I few seconds later I saw a countless amounts of bone structure rise up from the ground, until it formed a forest of bones. Gaia used her sand to save herself and Lee before getting skewered. When out of nowhere Kimimaro appeared out of one of the bone columns, and tried to stab Gaia only to die of his illness.

Gaia set Lee and herself out of the Forest of bone, and I meet up with them. I quickly pinched a nerve in Lee's shoulder knocking him out, and then I deactivate my camouflage jutsu revealing myself to Gaia.

"Hey Gaia long time no see." I said to her. "I almost didn't recognize you." I walked to her and sat down next to her.

"I saw your fight with Kimimaro; I have to say you were really something out there. You kept your cool and the thing you did with the Water fall of sand was pretty awesome." I Complemented and she smiled slightly but then she frowned. "Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"When I fought Kimimaro, the way he was devoted to Orochimaru hit me. Orochimaru is an evil person and you know it yourself. Yet Kimimaro was so devoted to Orochimaru. Because Orochimaru gave him a reason to exist, Kimimaro did whatever Orochimaru had asked even destroy himself in the process." Gaia said. Then she glanced at me. "When you helped give me a purpose, I admired you greatly and I will continue admire you no matter how good or how evil you may become. But I don't want to end up like Kimimaro foolishly destroying myself in the process; I want to be by your side to help you accomplish your dreams." Gaia said passionately.

I smiled to Gaia, and then I put an around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. "Thank you Gaia. You have no idea how much that means to me." I told her truthfully. "But I will never use you like Orochimaru used Kimimaro. You're important to me so rest assured that I'll never sacrifice you to achieve my goals." I told her while I stood up. I gave her a hand to help her up as well.

I glanced at Kimimaro's now dead body. "I need a little help getting Kimimaro's body down" I said glancing at Gaia, "Think you can help." I asked challengingly and she glared lightly at me.

"Are you insinuating that I can't move a signal dead body?" Gaia said dangerously.

"No, I'd never do that." I said innocently. "Come on." I finished as a jumped into the Forest of bones with Gaia levitating herself on a cloud of sand. It only took a couple of minutes to arrive as Kimimaro's body and I whistled.

"Damn, Gaia you sure don't do things half assed do you?" I asked out loud while inspecting the top half of his body. '_All I really need is his brain, some Bone samples; blood Samples and some Chakra Samples but I'll use all that I can get.'_ With that thought I Activated my Chakra Scalpel and infused it with my Wind Chakra allowing it to become incredibly Sharp and precise.

I quickly bisected Kimimaro's body from the bone column, allowing it to fall only for Gaia to catch the upper part of his body with her sand. Gaia carried me and Kimimaro out of the forest, and then when we landed on the ground I took out a Sealing scroll and Sealed Kimimaro's body.

"Well, that was a thing." I commented trying lighten the mood.

"Oh before I forget" I said as I dug into my Ninja Pouch pulling out a bottle of pills. "My newly produced Dreamless Drugs. They should last longer than my earlier creations." I finished as I handed her the bottle which she happily took.

"Oh yes I also designed a new seal, It's for communication. See all you have to do is put the seal on a blank piece of paper write your message and the words are sealed inside the seal, and then the words are sent to me. My seal will blink and I apply it onto a blank piece of paper and the words form on to it and vice versa. So while I might not see you as often as I'd like, but we can still communicate effectively. "I told her. When I handed her one of my communication seals, I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. With one final Wave I flickered out of sight.

-Kabuto's Clone watching Naruto vs Sasuke-

'_Hmm this is getting destructive'_ I watched as a one-tiled Naruto clash against a Second stage Cursed Seal Sasuke. I saw them Charge up there strongest attack the, Sasuke's Chidori took the form of black and white lightning and Naruto's Rasengan took the form of a swirling purple chakra.

When there attacks collided a black sphere of chakra was formed surrounding them. Then there was a flash and the area cleared showing Sasuke standing over an unconscious Naruto. Sasuke left Naruto near the river, leaving Naruto all alone now was my chance.

I appeared next to Naruto and I grabbed his body and body flickered into the cave behind the Valley of the end's waterfall. I cleared an area for Naruto's unconscious body. I unsealed a large Jar filled half way to the top with purified Luke warm water, a modded Drip irrigation tubing and needle.

I connected the needle to the modded Drip irrigation tube. I pushed the needle into Naruto's artery and siphoned his blood into the Jar. With Naruto's blood filling the Jar's other half I stopped the siphon. I put my hand over Naruto's head and the other hand into the water and blood filled Jar.

Using my chakra I molded the energy around his head. With the chakra surrounding Naruto's head it started to sink into his skull and entered his brain, then I started map out his brain. '_The process of brain cloning is tedious but affective, while I'm map out Naruto's Brain I'm using my Yin Chakra to control and convert Naruto's Blood that's in the jar. The blood has enough of Naruto's DNA for me to convert its properties into another form based on his DNA like an organ IE the Brain; I have to map the brain perfectly.' _The blood in the jar started to form together. '_I want most of the memories intact for the Clone but not the personality, with my __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone snakes) **__ they can take the form of whatever DNA they assimilate but they also get the genetic memory and personality of their DNA donor . That's why I want a cloned brain of Naruto's so I could seal most of his annoying parts of his personality. But I'll allow the memories to remain so he can keep his techniques he's learned like the __**Rasengan**__.'_ I glanced at the Jar only to see the Brain half way completed.

-Kabuto's POV-

With Kimimaro's body sealed I was about to head off to Otogakure until i felt a faint chakra signature in the forest. I headed toward the signature, after a few seconds of tree hopping a came to an area that was completely decimated. The forest was shredded from what looked like was a massive wind jutsu. I went toward the chakra signature and when i got there i sighed.

The signature belonged to the light redheaded girl Tayuya. '_hmm what to do? I can save her but she failed to retrieve Sasuke for Orochimaru. But in doing so aloud me to send Kimimaro to aid you speeding up his illness. Plus your personality is hilarious. hmm what to do, what to do?' _I gazed around to no place particular. '_eh...Fuck it.' _I got down next to her and lifted the tree off of her. '_huh? The fuck, why the hell was the tree so light?' _I thought as i moved the tree over. I looked at Tayuya's crushed legs and grimaced. 'T_his is going to be a lot harder than i originally thought and sense she failed her task Orochimaru will most likely kill her, so I'll have to take her to a different hide out.'_

I created a crystal clone and forced 3/4 of my chakra into my clone. "Take Tayuya to the Island Hideout." I ordered to the clone. '_Orochimaru hasn't used that hideout in years so he either forgot about it or abandoned it either way is good.' _When the clone phased out of assistance with Tayuya, turned and faced North and speed off.

I quickly headed towards Otogakure until I felt a very familiar Chakra signature near me. '_Hmm so Kakashi's here, I have to distract him so I get what I need._' A few seconds later Kakashi appeared with a tracking nin dog.

"Hello Kakashi, long time no see...What's with that face, oh excuse me I mean eye?" I asked Kakashi ignoring his one eyed glare. "Now Kakashi you shouldn't aim that angry eye at me you might lose it." I added with my own fierce glare.

"Where's Sasuke?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh and what about Naruto-kun? Oh Kakashi such favoritism doesn't suit you." I told Kakashi with a smirk.

"Enough games Kabuto tell me where Sasuke is now?!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Hmm I don't know can you be a little more specific there are lot of Sasukes out there, can you be a little more specific maybe I could help" I offered sarcastically.

"Fine I'll beat the information out of you" Kakashi threatened while lifting up his head band revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Oh I'm shaking in my sandals" I said while discreetly activating my **Jinton: Mueishō(Swift Release: Shadowless Flight) **and activated my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel).**

I phased right next to him and slashed at his left shoulder, only for him to turn around and intercept my scalpel with a chakra infused Kunai. I appeared behind his back and stabbed at his unprotected back only to for Kakashi barely managed escape. I phased above Kakashi slashed at his right shoulder he wasn't able to react fast enough before I severed several of his shoulder tendons and muscles. With him distracted pain I was able to phase to his left and disable left shoulder. '_The only reason I was able to hurt Kakashi this easily was because he never knew how fast I really was and still doesn't. His Sharingan eye can only predict what it sees with me constantly going into his blind spots his sharingan i couldn't see me coming.'_

Kakashi panted. "You…you were never this fast." Kakashi stated and I shook my head in a negative.

"Oh you have it all wrong Kakashi, I've always been this fast you have just gotten slower" I taunted. I glanced at the Valley of The end when I felt the increase of memories from my crystal clone."Oh by the way if you want to look for your near dead student you should check The Valley of the End. Ta-ta" I said before phasing out of existence. '_I have to let Kakashi live so he can save Naruto. If the Kyuubi jinchūriki were to die Sasuke would be to blame and with him now a Sound nin the Akatsuki might focus themselves onto us.' _

I appeared near the entrance of the waterfall when I walked in I noticed a medium sized Scroll with a kanji for "Brain" marked on it. I picked it up and strapped it to my back then I sped off towards Otogakure.

I arrived at the Hideout before Sasuke and quickly placed my Scroll in the med lab. When my Clone left Orochimaru's presence, it dispelled. With the clone gone I started my work. When the alarm seals picked up Sasuke I went to show him to Orochimaru. I walked him through the prison cells and guided him until we met up with Orochimaru.

"kukuku…Sasuke-kun you are the chosen human." Orochimaru said.

"It doesn't matter how…GIVE ME POWER!" Sasuke demanded hysterically.

"Even though his form is different, that is Orochimaru in front of you. If you don't want to die, you should watch your mouth." I threatened. Only for him to glare at me and flared his Charka. '_What power? But mine is far superior. Hmm this is going to be a long three years.' _I thought glumly.


	11. Creation

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Third Person-

"Good job Sasuke-kun, your training is nearly complete and you'll finally have your power to kill Itachi" Orochimaru complimented.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with his three tomed Sharingan "Don't you dare say his name in my presence" Sasuke threatened Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled predatorily and Kabuto signed. _'I'm starting to lose my respect for Orochimaru_, _while Sasuke's Sharingan is important to Orochimaru's dream he doesn't have to demean himself to appease Sasuke_.' Kabuto thought.

The pass two and a half years have been getting far more unbearable with Sasuke around and with Orochimaru's praises, Sasuke's ego has skyrocketed. Kabuto signed as he left the training area with a light sound of clacking metal following behind him.

Kabuto walked through the hallway of their newest hideout, with Orochimaru paranoid they have been switching Bases every few months. Kabuto just hope that Orochimaru would take over Sasuke's body soon. While these years have been productive for Kabuto, that's just because he's been in his lab avoiding Sasuke. Walking through the hallway Kabuto stated to reminisce on one of his most difficult projects cloning Naruto.

'_While creating the Clone was easy, preparing the Brain and DNA for the clone where a different matter entirely. When I studied Naruto's DNA, some things I discovered about his DNA were troubling his blood only contained 43% of the Uzumaki Bloodline. Meaning that if I created the clone He wouldn't have been able to access most if not all of the Uzumaki abilities such as advance understanding in __**Fuinjustu(Sealing arts),**__ Chakra chains, and possibly the Healing bite just like the original Naruto. _

_So I had to find some more purified Uzumaki DNA to splice with Naruto's, and I knew just the person. I sent a messenger bird to the Hideout near the Land of Waves where Karin was assigned. I asked her for some samples of her blood for the project I was working on and she agreed to it. It took several days for the blood to get to my location so in that time I studied Naruto's blood further and crossed referenced them with Konoha's Hospital records. What I found virtually shocked me Naruto was the child of the Fourth Hokage. Which did make sense most Jinchūriki are related to the Kage of the Village for the Jinchūriki to remain loyal. Naruto's mother was beautiful Jonin level ninja named Kushina Uzumaki she was mostly known for her use of the Uzumaki clans Chakra chains which was good. With Naruto's mother having the Uzumaki bloodline abilities I thought maybe I could awaken the bloodline within the Naruto clone far easier if his mother was able to achieve it._

_ When Karin's blood got to me I studied its contents, Karin's DNA contained 71% Uzumaki Bloodline. I spliced the Genotype's between Naruto's DNA and Karin's with that done Naruto's Uzumaki Bloodline increased from 43% to 57%. Though not a tremendous leap it was sustainable for the Bloodline limit. Now I had a viable DNA sample of Naruto._

_ The next thing I had to do was inspect the flash cloned Brain of Naruto. The first thing I did was Hook up the brain to an artificial body to stimulate to the brain that it was active. While it was active I was able to caste a genjutsu on the brain. To use a Genjustu someone uses there chakra to invade another person's Chakra coils, and then use the Chakra coils to enter the mind i.e. the Brain I just took out the middle man. _

_ When I projected his mindscape into my mind I was not surprised at what I saw, it was a sewer. _

_-Flash back- _

_Kabuto was walking for what seemed like hours in the sewer until he came across a giant opened gate which he assumed was a representation for the Kyuubi's seal._

_ He kept walking until Kabuto, came across an interesting sight it was Naruto fighting Naruto. So either Naruto's mind gets its kicks by kicking its own ass or there's something else going on here. Kabuto trekked forward when he noticed the two Naruto's stopped fighting and focused onto him. That's when Kabuto noticed something strange One Naruto looked like he normally did, but the other one is what stood out instead of the bright orange jumpsuit, The other Naruto wore a Black and orange jacket and black pants, and instead of Bright blue eyes this Naruto had Pure blood red eyes with no corneas or pupils and black sclera, he also had a slight evil smirk._

_ Kabuto signed as he pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay. I'll bite what's this." Kabuto asked the duplicates._

_ "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE" The normal Naruto yelled, while Kabuto and the darker themed Naruto scowled._

_ "Shut up!" the darker themed Naruto shouted, and then he glanced at Kabuto._

_ "I'm the Real Naruto; you know I remember what you said to the fake me it actually made me smile a bit" The darker Naruto commented. _

_ "HEY NO YOUR NOT I'LL BECOME HOKAGE AND YOU WON'T" the annoying one yelled. Kabuto glanced at the Darker Naruto_

_ "Can I kill him?" Kabuto asked the Darker Naruto and he sighed._

_ "Believe me I've tried but he keeps coming back." The Darker Naruto said sadly. 'I like this Naruto already.' Kabuto thought._

_ "So who are you really?" Kabuto asked the darker themed Naruto._

_ "I'm Naruto in sense, I'm a manifestation of all his Dark thoughts, Memories, his Hatred all of it, I was everything he wished he could have been until his mask consumed him. Now" The dark Naruto said as he glanced at the annoying Naruto. "That's all that's left of him; he became what he pretended to be, sad really but that's how it is. But I guess you can call me Yami-Naruto" Yami Naruto explained._

_ "Do you know what I'm doing?" Kabuto asked the darker manifestation of Naruto._

_ "No not entirely, I just felt more space in my Mindscape and went to investigate imagine my surprise when find a nearly identical Mindscape to my own." Yami-Naruto informed me. 'So the Flash cloned brain is connected to Naruto's real brain.' _Kabuto noted.

_ "I'm creating a clone of Naruto I realized he has potential but has no motivation to actually do something with the power he could achieve. I flash cloned Naruto's Brain; I'm currently in the process to trying suppressing Naruto's annoying personality." Kabuto said while glancing at the annoying Naruto._

_ "Yeah Naruto does have potential. But is stupidity wasting it on trying to get acknowledged by people who hate him." Yami-Naruto agreed. 'Man I really like this Naruto. Oh I have an Idea.' Kabuto thought._

_ "How would you like to be the personality that stays? You can be the personality that runs the clone and I would teach you to actually tap into your potential." Kabuto offered._

_ "What's the catch? What do you get out of this?" Yami-Naruto asked._

_ "We'll all you have to do is obey me, I won't control you. You'll have your free will but if I tell you to do something, kill someone, destroy something, you'll have to listen that's all. And what I get out of this is a powerful ally." Kabuto said using as much charisma as I could muster. Yami-Naruto mulled over for a bit. _

_ "Fine deal" Yami-Naruto said while holding out his hand. "Oh and one more thing I want to fight Naruto, to show him how strong he could have been." Yami finished, and we shook hands signifying the deal._

_ -End flashback-_

_ After I made the deal with Yami I started on creating a new batch of __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone Snakes) **__their genetically engineered tiny Snakes that multiply at a rapid rate. With the Snakes I can recreate and multiply another beings cells creating a living clone of the DNA donor. I contemplated on using the spring water from __**The Hole**__ to accelerate the cloning process but further testing on test clones showed that the clone would die after 48 hours._

_ So I had to use the back method to accelerate the Clone in process. When I put Naruto's modified DNA into the Snakes, I left several seals containing several months' worth of my Yin Chakra to speed up the Cloning process. _

_ I allowed the Clone to form and grow over a few weeks while I prepared the Brain containing Yami's personality and memories. In my free time several more ideas formed in my mind but I waited for my Clone project to be finished before I started on anything else. _

_ After about a month I was able to deduce that the clone body should be done growing and I checked on it. When I walked in the Cloning chamber I saw the clone and I sighed, and at that point I realized the stupidity me splicing Naruto's DNA with someone else especially someone of a different gender. I looked at the clone and I could say that the Clone could pass as Naruto's twin…sister. She had the same shade of Blonde hair and whisker marks he had. And I wasted the entire sample DNA for the Original Clone so I'm going to have to use this, I sighed again Yami's didn't like that at all._

_-Flash back-_

_ "WHAT THE FUCK IT THIS?!" a feminine voice screamed. _

_ "Please calm down Yami, this wasn't part of the plan." Kabuto tried to tranquil Yami._

_ "BUT THAT STILL DOSEN"T EXPLAIN WHY I'M A GIRL!" Yami yelled._

_ Kabuto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe…Well you see, I tried to augment Naruto's DNA by splicing his DNA with another Uzumaki's DNA to try and increase the chances of the clone getting the Uzumaki Bloodlines but the only other Uzumaki that I knew was a girl…so yeah." Kabuto explained and all he got was an eye twitch from Yami. _

_ "Calm down. Though I have to admit this form is more aesthetically pleasing than what I was expecting." Kabuto commented trying to lighten the mood. _

_ "CALM DOWN! When YOU change into a girl I'll consider CALMING DOWN!" Yami yelled hysterically, while her eyes started to change from bright blue to Blood red and black sclera. 'So Yami still has those badass eyes, awesome.' Kabuto thought._

_ 'Hmm from what I gathered, Naruto and Yami are two sides of the same coin while they have different attitudes they both want to be accepted. So I guess I'll accept Yami and maybe she will calm down a bit, at least I hope so.' Kabuto contemplated._

_ "It's alright Yami even in this form your still you and I'll accept you as you are." 'I'm taking a big risk for this but if it will help I guess I'll have to,' "I realize this is my mistake and if you choose to take it out on me then I understand" Kabuto said as he handed Yami a kunai. She stared at the knife for a minute then to Kabuto. Kabuto noticed her staring at the ground with her hair shadowing her eyes. She dropped the Kunai and sighed._

_ "No Kabuto it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to make this body stronger no one could have known this would have happened." Yami said as she started to calm down._

_ "If it's any consolation I never meant for this to happen, but I'll still train you for your fight with Naruto." Kabuto stated and she nodded slightly._

_ "And I think we should really get you some clothes." Kabuto said jokingly. Yami looked down and noticed that she was naked, and then blushed in embarrassment._

_ "GET OUR YOU PERVERT!" Yami screamed and Kabuto quickly did so._

_ While outside of the room he thought. 'Hmm it seems that Yami's mind is adjusting to estrogen, this will be a difficult few months.' Kabuto thought depressingly._

_-End flashback-_

_ During the month of Yami's assimilation into the female clone were strange. At some times Yami would get pissed at the most random things like me taking too long in shower. Then she was all sweet and flirty with me though I did try to ignore most of it, I knew that Yami's personality changes were related to her mind trying to adjust to her bodies female hormones, After a few months changed Yami's name to something more appropriate and we decided on Yang._

_ With Orochimaru distracted with Training Sasuke I started train Yang. While Yang was more mature and quieter than Naruto, she only knew what Naruto knew and what Naruto knew wasn't very much. So I had Yang create about ten clones and had them study subjects that the original Naruto would have ignored such as Math, Science, History, etc._

_ With Yang and her clones studying I went to the Fire Country Monk Temple. I heard several rumors that there was a Pseudo- Jinchūriki living there. I planned of syphoning the Chakra from the Pseudo- Jinchūriki into Yang increasing her over all power._

_ When I arrived at the temple I sensed hundreds of chakra signals ranging from genin to chuunin. There was only one Jonin level monk from what I sensed. I used my Hiding in Camouflage and searched for the Pseudo-Jinchūriki, I found him in a cave practicing a Wind release jutsu. I quickly knocked him out and kidnapped him._

_ I was able to successfully kidnap the Pseudo-Jinchūriki and take him to the Hideout with Orochimaru none the wiser. I created a safe room surrounded by Chakra barriers so when I syphoned the Pseudo- Jinchūriki's Chakra no one would be able to sense it. When I informed Yang to what I was doing, she quickly agreed to become a Pseudo- Jinchūriki. She already had One-tail of the Kyuubi's chakra, from when I took more blood from Naruto after his fight with Sasuke when he used the one tail cloak. _

_ After I syphoned the Kyuubi's Chakra into Yang we tested how much of the Kyuubi's chakra she had. The result were astonishing She had five tails worth of the Kyuubi's Chakra, and was able to access four tails worth of it before she lost control of herself. After she showed me her four tailed state I was impressed she looked badass in her four tailed state._

_ With Yang being a Pseudo-Jinchūriki she had access to more chakra which was good and bad. Bad because her Chakra control was shot to hell, and I had to have her relearn it. I also had her relearn the __**Rasengan**__ and improve her control over it, from what I noticed Naruto had to use shadow clones to create one that isn't practical enough so I had Yang constantly try and create a Rasengan over and over again until she could create one instantaneously. Then I had Yang create larger far more destructive Rasengans, she was able to create a Rasengan that were three times the normal size and the results of it were impressive. _

_ I re worked Yang's non-existent taijutsu style into a far better more refined one, though she still liked to brawl up close. I also used Chakra Paper to learn her chakra affinity, it turns out her affinity was Wind. So I helped her try and master her affinity with her use of the shadow clones she was able to master her wind affinity in a week which was impressive. While I didn't know any wind jutsu's personally Orochimaru had some in his Library so I stole some and gave them to Yang._

_ Sense Yang has High amounts of Chakra she isn't able to perform Genjutsu so I taught her how to escape them instead. By stopping the flow of her chakra and starting it again. _

_ After three months of constant training I could safely say that she could fight Sasuke on even ground. I had her fight prisoners and several of my crystal clones and she was able to destroy all of them efficiently. So with Yang's strength improved I went to introduce her to Orochimaru, and boy what a meeting that was._

_-Flashback-_

_ Kabuto walked towards Orochimaru's training room with Yang walking at his side. Yang wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow Low-cut crop, with a black swirl over her heart. Her vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wore a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch. She wore a pair of black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over her short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Yang also wore a orange scarf around her neck, and has brown knee-high platform boots that looked like they were made of leather, with orange socks of differenr lengths. She also wears fingerless black gloves._

_ As Yang and Kabuto walked into the training room almost all sounds of training stopped, Kabuto glanced around to see Sasuke looking at Yang confused and Orochimaru glaring in Yang's direction._

_ "Naruto…What are you doing here and why are you hedged as a girl?" Sasuke said his voice sounding as confused as he looked._

_ "I'm not Naruto you asshole." Yang stated annoyed and Kabuto nodded in agreement._

_ "She's right, Yang-chan isn't Naruto-kun they are both separate people, separate minds and separate attitudes. But Yang-chan does have the potential that Naruto-kun has and the drive to use it." Kabuto stated to Orochimaru and Sasuke while pushing up his glasses. _

_ Orochimaru gazed intently at Yang like he was trying to solve a puzzle until his gaze shifted to Kabuto and looked impressed._

_ "Kabuto you really have passed my expectations to be able to clone a human being, is no small feat." Orochimaru complimented._

_ "But why would you Clone the dobe, why not me?" Sasuke asked while Yang glared at him. 'oh god I can barely stand one of you.' Kabuto thought._

_ "Well I would have to take blood samples, bone marrow samples, Spinal fluid samples, tissue samples, and Flash Clone your brain. Are you telling me you want me to do all that to you?" Kabuto asked him with a dark smile, and Yang smiled sinisterly at the thought. _

_ "N-no. That won't be necessary" Sasuke said pale faced, 'Ha what a pussy.' _Were both Kabuto's and Yang's thoughts.

_ "Is the clone loyal to you Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked._

_ "I'd trust her with my life." Kabuto stated, and Yang smiled at his comment._

_"Well how strong can she be if she's a clone of the dobe." Sasuke commented, faster than Sasuke could react he was being held by his throat and glared at by pure red and black sclera eyes, with her hair taking on a flame like appearance. _

_"Naruto might be fine with you shoving a lightning encased fist through his chest, but I'm not if you threaten me or even glare into my direction I'll claw your eyes out and tear your spine out of your ass __**GOT IT"**__ Yang Threatened. 'Oh the look on your face Sasuke is priceless.' Kabuto thought. _

_ "Yang-chan." Kabuto said. Her demeanor changed instantly and smiled sweetly in his direction._

_ "Yes Kabuto-sama?" She asked innocently. _

_ "We wouldn't want to harm Sasuke-kun now would we? Because I would be the one who has to fix him remember." Kabuto said to Yang and she nodded happily then returned to my side though her eyes remain the same red and black color. _

_ Kabuto turned to Orochimaru to see him staring at Yang, only to turn his attention back to Sasuke. 'Hmm I guess he doesn't really care if I allow Yang to be here, good.' Kabuto thought as he turned around and left the training room with Yang following him. _

_ -End flashback-_

_ After Yang met with Orochimaru, I had her open the Scroll of Sealing. Inside the Scroll were the instructions on how to perform the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow clone technique), Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal), **__and the __**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **__all of them were insanely powerful but I had no use for the Dead Demon consuming Seal, Shadow clone technique or the Eight trigrams sealing style unless I wanted to unseal the Kyuubi from Naruto. But I did save the Edo tensei for later study._

_ When I got what I needed from the Scroll of sealing, I continued Yang's training. Yang had several Ideas for jutsus for her to create. One jutsu she created was a wind infused Rasengan which was to unstable to use up close so she used Kyuubi's chakra to make the Wind infused Rasengan throw able Yang named the technique __**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken).**__ The Jutsu was able to create thousands upon thousands of microscopic wind blades destroying things on a molecular scale. Yang's next destructive technique could rival her Rasenshuriken in destructive capabilities, she didn't explain to me her process in this technique but I certainly can say it was destructive It looked like a dark purple orb surrounded by a spiraling rings, Yang called her attack __**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel)**__.Yang's final technique she created was far simpler than her two previous techniques she compressed her Chakra into the palm of her hand then expels it all at once pushing everything in her direction away. _

_ After a few months of training Yang could take several jonin level nins and leave uninjured. I spared with her continuously and didn't hold back, Yang wanted to be powerful and I gave her the power she wanted._

Kabuto continued to walk through the Hallways with the sound of soft metal clanking following him. '_After two years of my training Yang could probably take Kakashi and win.'_ Kabuto thought as he walked in the medical lab to see Yang lounging on one of the medical beds and he sighed.

Kabuto walked up to her leg and kicked it, she sprung up and too a defensive stance. She looked around until she saw Kabuto; she blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Kabuto-kun why did you wake me I was having the most wonderful dream, you were in it and I of course was in it…and us…we…" Yang trailed off with a blush. '_While Yang has fully integrated into her body she still has the darker personality of Naruto so she has all his lust. It creeped my out at first until I thought of the Yang personality as just a "personality" and not a person, originally Yang took the form of Naruto's darker personality. Now she's Yang my student and Naruto's rival, all she has from Naruto is his memories.' _Kabuto mussed.

"You know the rules of lounging on the medical beds Yang-chan. "Kabuto reprimanded her as the sound of clanking metal echoed itself and Kabuto signed.

"You can come on out Kumo. You suck at following me silently. "Kabuto said out loud, a few second later they heard the sound of metal clanking Kabuto looked to his left to see four legged metal spider with two small long wings at its side. The spider looked like it was made of hundreds of metal blocks combined together.

'_Kumo was one of my __**Jiko robotto no fukusei (Self-replicating Robots) **__or Replicators for short. It was my second favorite project next to creating Yang. The Replicators were small robots that ate other metals or other minerals to create more of themselves. I created the Replicators to help clear and create the hideouts for Orochimaru; they were also part of the security system within the tunnels to kill unsuspecting nin. But I originally created them to serve me first and form most. The original Replicators are composed of individual building blocks that I created from my Yin Release; with Yang's help_ _I was able to apply a concoction of seals onto the blocks. Each block was capable of exerting a reactive and modulating energy onto the other blocks allowing the blocks to form the Replicating Spiders or other forms if need be._

_ The Replicator's defenses were located under and in front of it. I placed several seals that allowed the Replicators to release a combination of Water and Fire Chakra perfectly re-creating the Acidic Boil release. The replicators used the boil release to melt or weaken minerals before the devour them and use the minerals to create more blocks thus creating more Replicators. Another defense they have, are they can absorb pure energy so any Lightning, Fire, Wind or pure chakra attacks are absorbed into the Replicators.'_

Kabuto held out his arm, after a few seconds Kumo launched itself onto Kabuto's arm.

"Why do you keep that stupid thing around?" Yang asked. Kabuto saw Kumo turn to face her and it made a threating pose at her a flared its metal wings at her.

"Calm down Kumo I'm sure Yang-chan didn't mean it. Call it sentimentality; Kumo was one of my first creations next to you of course. While Kumo can be a bit difficult sometimes he's a good companion to have." Kabuto said to Yang.

"What about the snakes?" Yang questioned.

"Snakes are good to, but I can't call them for every little problem I have, Kumo and the rest of the Replicators are for that." Kabuto explained and she nodded.

"Also sense you don't have a summoning contract I have a found a way around that." Kabuto told Yang and her face lit up while he, Orochimaru and Sasuke could summon snakes and Naruto could summon toads Yang wanted an edge in battle herself so Kabuto created an artificial contract with the Replicators.

"I know that you don't favor the Replicators that much because they don't listen to you, but I've had the Replicators out collecting the strongest of materials to create several giant Replicator Spiders for you to be able to summon into battle." Kabuto informed to Yang. '_If she doesn't accept then I'll accept that contract being able to summon a giant robotic spider is badass as hell.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Alright I'll accept the Replicators as a contract, plus being able to summon a giant spider robot would be so awesome." Yang said enthusiastically, _'damn right they are.'_ Kabuto thought as he looked around his desk for the summoning seal matrix. Kabuto opened the drawer under his desk and found what he was looking for. Kabuto handed the seal to her. The Seal looked like a block spider with several symbols surrounding it.

"Good, here's the summoning seal matrix all you have to do is apply that to your arm and the seal will sink into your skin. then all you have to do is put your blood on the seal and Wa-La you summoned a Replicator. Use a little chakra for you to summon Spider Replicators, a low amount of Chakra for you to summon Beetle type Replicators, a medium amount of chakra to summon giant Beetle Replicators, and a high amount of chakra you summon a Giant Spider Replicator." Kabuto explained to her.

"Wait! There is more than one type of Replicator?" Yang asked confused while she applied the sealing matrix. She's only seen on type of Replicator.

"Yeah there are there six different types of them, but one isn't combat oriented." Kabuto stated while pushing up his glasses. "Anyway I came here to get a change of scenery, watching Sasuke get is ass kissed by Orochimaru gets boring real quick." Kabuto stated while sitting down at his desk and started to examine the Replicator blueprints. '_While the Replicators are a finished project I can always upgrade them.' _Kabuto thought.

-Few Days later-

"*Pant**Pant*" Kabuto watched impassively as Yang panted heavily.

"Huh? So your limit is three **Rasenshuriken **before you become exhausted interesting. "Kabuto said to himself. '_Originally Yang had to use Kyuubi's chakra to perform a single __**Rasenshuriken, **__now she can use it three without the power boost quite the improvement.' Kabuto mussed._

"You've improved tremendously, and from what you discovered through your link Naruto has yet to even discover his elemental affinity. Your leaps and bounds ahead of him." Kabuto praised.

"*Pant* Thanks *Pant* Kabuto-kun *Pant* I'm going to take a breather *Pant*" Yang breathed out, Kabuto reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small container, and then he walked towards Yang.

"Here take a **Hyōrōgan(Military Rations Pill) **to replenish yourself." Kabuto told Yang as he gave her a pill which she greedily took.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Yang yelled as she held Kabuto's face and gave him full on kiss. When she released Kabuto she stated asking him questions all hyped up on the Solder Pill. "Kabuto-kun when are you going to teach me the Chakra Scalpel technique? When are you going to teach me more Wind jutsu?" Then she gasped dramatically "Kabuto-kun when are you going to teach me the Chidori? Please…Please." Yang begged. '_Note to self never give Yang a Solder Pill.' _

"First Yang your chakra control may be good but it isn't good enough to create a stable Chakra Scalpel. I only taught you all the Wind jutsu that I stole from Orochimaru so you know as many Wind jutsus as I do. And as for the Chidori, you already have the Rasengan and your body wouldn't be able to handle the tunnel vision that the Chidori creates." Kabuto stated to Yang while pushing up his glasses.

"Now come on, we must get going." Kabuto added as he glanced around the destroyed area. "We wouldn't want to run into any locals_"_ Kabuto added and Yang nodded in agreement.

While they were walking towards the Hideout, Kabuto noticed a messenger hawk with the Suna symbol displayed on its back. '_There are only a few reasons why Suna would try and contact. They either want an alliance with Otogakure or someone there is trying to contact me,'_ Kabuto mussed as followed the messenger hawk until it landed near the entrance of the Kusagakure Hideout.

The Hawk landed on Kabuto's shoulder. He opened the container on the Hawk's back and read the message that came with it and his frown turned into a dark scowl as he continued to read the message. '_So the Akatsuki have started there move, and they kidnaped Gaia…Bad move Akatsuki I'm coming for you.' _Kabuto thought dangerously as his eyes glowed a luminescent green as he entered the hideout with Yang following him.

** The Replicators are from Stargate. I've looked quite a bit and never found a Naruto crossover with them In it so I did. Also i always thought the Replicators were awesome. **

** Also i Changed Yami's original name to Yang. I also changed Yami's original attire to Yang's attire from RWBY, I originally used the name Yami as a place holder till i could come up with a better name for Yami. But i realized a few chapters a head that Yami's personality is incredibly close to Yang's. Yang being Straight forward, confident, energetic, smart, and flirty all that good stuff. **

** So i changed Yami a bit, nothing extreme just her name, outfit and hair style. her personality is the same, her feelings are the same, her temper is still short and her loyalty Kabuto hasn't changed. Hell i might give Yami Yang's shotgun gauntlets.  
**


	12. RescuingThe Kazekage Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto walked through the hallway of the Kusagakure Hideout at a furious scowl etched onto his face. Kabuto arrived at one of his personal armories. Kabuto changed out of his purple medic clothing and put something far more combat oriented on.

Kabuto put on black pants that had interlaced stitching making them far more durable, replacing his usual purple pants. Kabuto had mesh shirting under Black interlaced long sleeved shirt. Instead of the normal Shinobi sandals he wore grey steel toed boots. Replacing his usual purple arm bracers and fingerless gloves he also wore ANBU arm and leg guards. Kabuto loaded two ninja pouches one on each side of his thighs. Topping it all of he wore a long black cloak red lining on the inside. Kumo flared its wings at Kabuto and he nodded allowing Kumo to attach itself onto my Kabuto's back rearranging itself as a backpack. '_I need to be disguised; the odds of the Leaf aiding Suna in saving Gaia are high wouldn't want anyone recognizing me' _Kabuto Thought as he put on a menacing skull mask. The mask is white with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask which was interrupted at the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Then Kabuto's eyes turned from dark green to sickly yellow and his sclera turned pitch black.

Kabuto left my armory and ran into Yang who was decked out in her battle gear. She wore what Kabuto wore except showed her famine figure and her mask; her mask had a skeletal appearance sporting a horn in the center of the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Her eyes turned pure blood red and her sclera was black.

Kabuto created a Crystal clone while Yang created a Shadow clone to take their places. They left the hideout at dawn after a minute of walking Kabuto did the Boar handsign and activated his **Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift release: Flying Screen Step**) and held out his hand for Yang to grab. As soon as her hand touched Kabuto's hand they phased out of existence.

While using the Flying screen step Kabuto crossed Kusagakure in a few minutes opposing the few days it would have taken. Yang and Kabuto stopped at the border of the Village hidden in the Rain.

"**_That's a lot of water_**." Yang commented on the ocean surrounding the Village.

"**_Yang get on my back, I'm not sure I can Screen Step over water while holding you_**." Kabuto ordered to Yang. She nodded and climbed onto Kabuto's back and nuzzled her head into his neck. When she was secure Kabuto applied chakra to his feet and stood in the water. As soon as Kabuto was balanced on top of the water they phased out of existence again leaving shower of water trailing them.

Kabuto sensed a presence following him which should be impossible. Kabuto glanced to his back to see a man speeding towards him. He had orange spiky hair with a crossed out Ami forehead protector. He had six nose piercings, ear piercings and two lip piercings. But what stood out where the grayish-purple ringed eyes. That was until Kabuto noticed what the person was wearing a Black cloak with Red clouds. 'Shit the Akatsuki here. From what I learned about the Akatsuki they are all s-ranked nin. So that means I might not be able to out run him.'

Kabuto stopped and turned to face his follower. The shift in direction jostled Yang from her la-la land. She glanced around until she noticed their follower. Yang got off Kabuto's back and prepared for a fight.

"Why did you trespass in my protected Village?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"**_We were just passing through nothing more nothing less."_** Kabuto stated with is voice warbled due to a seal on the mask.

"Then who are you?" the man questioned.

"**_If I wanted you to know who we were, why would I go through the trouble of wearing a mask?"_** Kabuto replied sardonically. The man didn't look pleased.

"For your insolence I'll show you the true meaning of Pain." the Man declared while flaring his power. '_Yeah I can make a badass proclamation and flare my power to cockbite.' _Kabuto thought.

"**_Well_** **_your words are those of a man who knows not true despair. If you know it not, then allow me to teach you. This is the face of true despair_**." Kabuto replied to the man's threat with his own while flaring my power. Kabuto's chakra shrouded him in a Black and Emerald aura illuminating Kabuto's mask and the Water under Kabuto crystallized into emerald crystals. Yang followed Kabuto's example and flared her Chakra, which shrouded her in a crimson and yellow fire like aura which illuminated her mask as well. '_Man we're so badass.' _Kabuto thought.

"You may be powerful opponents but your no match for a God." The self-proclaimed god said.

"**_Yang don't hold back, we can't afford to underestimate him."_** Kabuto told to Yang. As the Man held up his palms, Yang mirrored his movements. Both of them released there techniques Yang's technique protected them from the man's devastating attack.

Horse → Ox → Boar → Snake **Shōton: Suishō Tō(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade) **Kabuto created two crystal blades on his arms and engaged the man in taijutsu combat. While Kabuto distracted the "God", Yang appeared behind him with a charged Rasengan, she was about to connect with his back. But he sunk under water. Kabuto quickly put his hands on the water and focused his crystal chakra in it and started to convert the water to emerald crystal to trap the man under water.

After a few seconds the crystal structure and the surrounding water exploded. Yang and Kabuto were sent flying back but were able to regain their balance on the water. Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)" **Kabuto whispers as he created two Crystal clones while Yang prepared four shadow clones. Kabuto's clones and two of Yang's clones went to distract the self-proclaimed god, while Yang used her remaining clones to preform her Rasenshuriken technique.

Kabuto quickly went through the Horse → Monkey → Ram → Boar handsigns and slammed his hands on the surface of the water "**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu:(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)" **Kabuto exclaimed as fast stream of sharp crystals raced towards the man, with him distracted by the clones the crystals were able to reach the man effectively binding him. With him bound Yang used Kabuto's back as a spring board and launched herself in the air and threw her **Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) **at the bound Akatsuki member.

Before the Resanshuriken was able to reach the bound man everything around him exploded around him.

"**_How is he able to do that?"_** Yang asked.

"**_I think he has a more refined version of your repulsion technique. But I think he as time limit for that ability, he could have used that ability on our clones or the crystal binding."_** Kabuto observed. "**_But we don't have time for this we have to save Gaia. Create several clones and have them distract this so called God. With him distracted I can Screen Step us out of here." _**Kabuto stated. She nodded and created ten clones, she had them attack the Akatsuki member, while Yang hopped onto Kabuto's back. Kabuto quickly phased out of existence. Good thing they left too because Kabuto felt five more signatures approaching their location.

After a few minutes of traveling Kabuto was met with the climate change from a raining weather to a large desert. Kabuto was racing across the desert with Yang on his back and he noticed a small structure out in the distance.

Kabuto was able to arrive at the Hidden sand village with no other interruptions. Yang and Kabuto arrived at the front gates of the Village and Yang got off of Kabuto's back. Kabuto was able to see some destruction throughout the village but wasn't able to pass the village gates. Several Suna Guards stopped him and Yang from entering. But Kabuto did recognized one of the guards.

She had medium length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She had a Sunagakure flak jacket and a black forehead protector around her neck. She wore black shorts with black gloves and stockings. Her name was Matsuri. Kabuto helped Gaia save Matsuri from the Four Celestial Symbols men when Gaia was teaching Matsuri to overcome her fear of weapons. After Kabuto helped save her she saw me as an older brother of sorts.

Kabuto motioned for her to come closer which she reluctantly did. Kabuto moved his mask to the left revealing half of his face, and her face lit up in happiness. She rushed up and hugged Kabuto much to the ire of Yang.

"Oniisan…I knew you would come and help Kazekage-Sama." Matsuri said in joy.

"Of course I would Matsuri-chan. Now what's the situation? The message wasn't clear." Kabuto asked Matsuri.

"Kankuro has been incapacitated by some unknown poison while trying to save the Kazekage and Temari's in Kohona supervising for the Chuunin Exams. So our strongest Jonin are unavailable to rescue the Kazekage." Matsuri explained.

Kabuto looked down. '_With Gaia kidnapped, Kankuro out of commission and Temari out of the village. The village's security is crippled, even if there are still jonin inside the Village; the Sand Siblings are a heavy hitting team that spooked off most of the would be invaders but with them missing the Village is open to attack. I'll have to revive Kankuro and possibly get a message to Temari...hmm this is troublesome.'_

Kabuto looked to Matsuri. "Take me to Kankuro I'll do my best to heal him." Kabuto declared. Masturi nodded and lead him into the Village. The guards tried to stop us only for Kabuto to give them the message he received form the sand, they inspected its authenticity and allowed Yang and Kabuto to pass through.

-Few minutes later-

Matsuri showed Kabuto to Kankuro's medical room, when Kabuto walked in he noticed that there were a few med-nin along with an old short woman. Kabuto pulled down his hood and removed his mask. Kabuto heard Kankuro struggle to move and breath. Kabuto walked up to Kankuro and put his hands on Kankuro's chest, and then sent Medical chakra into his chest and looked for were the poison was targeting.

Kabuto Bit back the grimace. '_The poison is laced with high amounts of metals and is destroying the cells in his heart and lungs while slowly making their way to his spine. I have to make and antidote but what to use? Hmm I need a plant with high acidity to dissolve the toxins that are creating the metals but not high enough to dissolve Kankuro's body. But also I need herbs with enzymes to jump start his body's cellular regeneration cycle to help him recover quickly.'_ With those thoughts Kabuto turned to Matsuri.

"Is there a greenhouse in the Village?" Kabuto asked her she nodded and asked a Med-nin to take him there.

-Hour Later-

After Kabuto gathered the necessary herbs form the Greenhouse he started to make an antidote to Sasori's poison. Kabuto crushed the herbs releasing their healing substances and mixed them together. The antidote took the form of yellowish-brown colored liquid. There was only enough of the Antidote for three separate vials. One to cure Kankuro, and the other two for Yang and himself in case there healing factors didn't work against the poison.

With the Antidote made Kabuto walked at a quick pace towards Kankuro's room. When he made it there Kabuto changed his Black fingerless gloves to his sterile purple medical gloves.

When Kabuto entered the Medical room, he walked towards Kankuro's unconscious body. Several Med-Nins moved out of his way. '_Hmm the antidote will counter the poison but the heavy metal build up might remain I'll need to get rid of them first before I administer the cure.' _Kabuto mused.

_ "_I need two bowls one filled with luke warm water and the other one empty, And I need some of you to hold Kankuro down what I'm about to do will hurt him but will filter out the built up metals that are clotting in his lungs and heart." Kabuto ordered.

Several of the Med-nin and guards held Kankuro down while a Med-nin came back with the bowls. Kabuto used his Chakra to hold the water in place around his left hand after that Kabuto placed his water encased hand onto Kankuro's chest. Using Kankuro's pores as an entry point Kabuto was able to use the water to filter out the foreign metals in Kankuro's lungs and heart. Kabuto placed his free hand on other side of Kankuro's chest and pulled the water out of Kankuro. The water had a black liquid in in its center. Kabuto repeated the process of purifying Kankuro's body until the water came out clean. When Kankuro's body was clear of the foreign metals, Kabuto injected Kankuro with the poison antidote.

Kankuro's face seemed to relax and Kabuto let the surrounding Med-nins do their job. Kabuto changed his Purple gloves back to his normal black ones. After a few minutes Kankuro woke up and looked around frantically.

"Calm down Kankuro. You're in the Suna's hospital," Kabuto stated to the distraught puppeteer.

"Kabuto? I have to go save Gaia." Kankuro exclaimed while trying to get up, only for Kabuto to put a hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Don't move you're in no condition to track down Gaia. My partner and I will save her, just tell me anything that might help the search for her." Kabuto stated to Kankuro, which he grudgingly accepted.

"I got a piece of Sasori's cloak maybe that can help." Kankuro offered. '_I'm not much of a scent tracker and Kumo can't track scents. So I'll have to summon a snake for the job.' _Kabuto thought as he nodded.

"It would help indefinitely Kankuro." Kabuto agreed. Kankuro went through his clothing and pulled out a small piece of ripped black and red clothing.

"Thanks Kankuro, I'll save your sister I promise." Kabuto declared to Gaia's brother. He nodded thankfully. Kabuto pulled his hood up and placed the mask on covering his face before leaving for the Village gates. Before he could make it to the door a short old lady ran up to me and grabbed the sleeve of my cloak.

"Why are you trying to save Gaia?" She asked suspiciously.

"**_Gaia is a dear friend to me, that's why I'm going to save her." _**Kabuto said the old lady and she nodded slightly.

"Are you Kabuto, The one who changed Gaia?" The old lady questioned, Kabuto nodded. "Then let me come with you so I can help you save Gaia."

"Chiyo-baasama, I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight." Baki stated.

"Don't treat me like an old Lady!" Chyio yelled while trying to hit the jonin, Kabuto would have laughed if the atmosphere hadn't been tense. She then turned back to Kabuto.

"So are you going to let me help or not?" Chyio asked, before Kabuto could answer she answered for him. "Is what I would have asked, if I cared what your answer was." She stated before she started to climb on Kabuto's back using Kumo as makeshift ladder, and Kabuto sighed.

When Kabuto walked out into the hallway he noticed Yang lounging in one of the chairs with her mask still on. So Kabuto walked up and kicked her leg making her jump in surprise.

"**_Even if we aren't at the hideout you still shouldn't lounge."_** Kabuto stated to a now pouting Yang judging by her poster. "**_Come on we're leaving, we have a Kazekage to save." _**Kabuto ordered to Yang.

"**_Umm what's with the old bag of bones on your back?" _**Yang asked curiously only to be hit in the head by a sandal.

"I'm no old bag you bones you brat!" Chiyo yield into Kabuto's ear.

_"__**Brat am I, well you look like you could have been a in the first Shinobi war." **_Yang shot back.

"Oh you better take that back you no good brat!" Chiyo demanded. '_Oh gods please make it stop.' _Kabuto internally begged.

"**_I don't think I will"_** Yang said defiantly.

"Children these days have no respect for their elders." Kabuto heard Chiyo mumble.

'_Thank God.' _The three of them were able to make it out of the hospital without any interruptions. While they were headed towards the Village gate Kabuto noticed a group of people heading through it. The first person he noticed was an older Temari. She wore a Black battle kimono with Red wrappings around her midsection. She had her hair done in the usual four pony tails and had her Giant war fan on her back. '_Damn she's gotten hot.' _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto continued to check Temari out until he noticed the group following her and he had to hold back a sign. They were Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. But When Chiyo saw Kakashi she jump off me and tried to attack him.

"This is for my son…White Fang!" Chyio yelled while trying to attack him, only for Kabuto to grab her.

**_"That's not the "White Fang" Chyio-baasama."_** Kabuto stated tiredly. '_Honestly I'm sure I could save Gaia without all this trouble.'_

"I know I'm just pretending haha" Chiyo lied unconvincingly.

"**_Come on Chyio-baasama were on kind of a tight schedule here." _**Kabuto stated urgently.

"Of course silly me." She stated sheepishly while climbing up my back again. Kabuto noticed Temari stare at him in suspicion until a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"To save the Kazekage you Leaf idiots." Chiyo insulted. "Now let's go!" Chiyo yelled while kicking Kabuto's sides like a horse, this time he did sigh and continued to the Gate. Kabuto glanced at Yang only to see her staring at Naruto intently with her pure red eyes narrowed through her mask, which all of team 7 noticed.

"**_Yang…Save play time for later." _**Kabuto said seriously. That seemed to shake her out of her trance and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto motioned to the Gate with his head and she nodded slowly while taking one last glance at Naruto.

"**_I'm alright." _**Yang stated when she caught up to Kabuto.

"Who are you and why are you trying to save the Kazekage?" Kakashi demanded.

"**_I'm afraid I don't have to answer your question." _**Kabuto stated unapologetically.

"I'm the highest ranking Nin here if you don't answer I'll have you detained." Kakashi threatened.

"**_Hmm I would have taken that threat seriously…if we had been in Fire Country. Your rank is worth next to nothing here, currently the highest ranking member here is Temari-sama."_** Kabuto stated apathetically. **_"So Temari-sama can I save the Kazekage?"_** Kabuto asked her and She nodded.

Kabuto did a Boar handsign activating his** Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift release: Flying Screen Step). **He held out an arm for Yang to grab, and the three of them phased out of existence.

Kabuto phased into existence at the area were Sasori and Kankuro fought. Doing a quick Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram handsign Kabuto slammed his hands onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he summoned a black and green tinted desert cobra.

The snake glanced around until her eyes landed on Kabuto_, 'even with my disguise on she could tell who summoned her interesting_.'

§You sssummoned my masster? § The snaked asked. Kabuto glanced at Yang to see the confusion in her eyes.

**§****_Yess I need you to track the ssscent of thiss piece of clothing, take usss to where it came from. _****§ **Kabuto hissed out the order to the snake as he took the piece of Sasori's cloak and held it near her face. The snake flicked her tongue over the clothing a few times, then she flicked her tongue over the sand then she face a direction. Kabuto glanced to Yang to see winded eyes beneath her mask and Chiyo's mouth agape. Looking down Kabuto saw the cobra face a direction.

** §**They went in that direction. **§ **The cobra hissed. Kabuto held out his right hand and allowed the cobra to coil herself around it.

Kabuto stood up and held out his left hand for Yang to grab onto, which she did. The three phased out of existence again, after a couple of stops to allow the snake to confirm that they were going on the right track. They arrived at a boulder that had a seal in the center of it and the cobra de-summoned herself.

"It's no use, that's the **Gofū Kekkai(Five-Seal barrier) **it's protecting the entrance well need to deactivate all five seals at once." Chiyo informed us, and Kabuto sighed. '_Nothing can ever be easy.' _

Kabuto rolled up his sleeve and his arm bracer revealing a spider like tattoo. He bit his thump and smeared the blood on the sealing tattoo and slammed his hand onto the ground. "K**uchiyose no Jutsu:** **Repurikēta( Summoning technique: Replicators)"** Kabuto exclaimed. The smoke cleared to reveal four Spider Replicators.

"**_Go out. Find the Four surrounding sealing tags, when you all find them wait for Kumo to get into position over the Fifth tag then destroy them simultaneously."_** Kabuto ordered to my Replicators.' _One of the Replicators strongest attributes is what there hive minded allowing them to adapt and have permanent awareness.'_ They flared there wings slightly and went to look for the Seals, after a few moments Kumo un-tangled itself from Kabuto's back causing Chiyo to jump from his back as well.

Kumo climbed up the Rock and positioned himself over the sealing barrier tag and released its acidic boil release onto the seal dissolving it and then started to devour the sealing material, then left the boulder. Kabuto grabbed onto Chiyo's shoulder pulling her back a bit. Then he looked at Yang.

"**_Yang-chan you think you can destroy that?"_** Kabuto challenged to her. Her unmasked eyes seemed to glare at Kabuto slightly.

"**_You bet your ass I can."_** Yang declared. She turned to face the boulder and held out her palm. As a dark purple orb formed in her hand and several white rings surrounded the dark orb on different axis until the white rings started to orbit the purple orb in the same orbit.

"**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel)" **Yang exclaimed as the attack was launched towards the Akatsuki hideout entrance. After the blinding flash faded, there was a hole were the rock use to be.

Yang, Chiyo and Kabuto entered the cave like hideout. Kabuto noticed seven holographic figures staring at them; Kabuto glanced through the holograms and noticed the highest one had the same figure outline as the self-proclaimed god that attacked Yang and him in The Hidden Rain. Form his expression he was surprised to see us.

Kabuto looked lower to see a hunchbacked figure and an effeminate blonde male. What pissed Kabuto off the most was that the blonde male was sitting on Gaia's unconscious body. Kabuto's eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he seemed to notice because he started to chuckle.

"Oh my, what have I done to earn such a nasty glare?" the blonde man taunted. '_I'm going to kill you.'_

_ "__**Get…Off…Her…NOW!" **_Kabuto growled out. His mask changed from its watery voice changer to a duel layered voice, one layer sounding insane and the second sounding pissed.

"Oh and what are you going to do kill me, I'm an S-rank nin and my partner is right next to me?" He asked Kabuto condescendingly while slapping Gaia in the face. '_I'm going TO KILL HIM.' _

' **§****_if you want to kill him just say the words…Say the words that haunt your dreams…Say the words that end your nightmares…say the worlds that will protect your allies…Say the words that will slaughter enemies…NOW SAY THE WORDS._**** § '**A raspy voice hissed in Kabuto's mind and he reacted on instinct. Everyone watched curiously as Kabuto's poster frozen then relaxed as he raised his hand towards the annoying Akatuski member. Kabuto pointed his Index and middle finger towards the blonde man and drew a tilted **_S._**

'_§__**Now Say them…Say the words…You know them…Say them with me…§' **_Kabuto glared at the Blonde man with luminescent glowing green eyes as he said the words. "… **Avada.**_ "_Kabuto said in echoing whisper. "…**KEDAVRA!"**


	13. Rescuing The Kazekage Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto glared at the Blonde man with luminescent glowing green eyes as he said the words. **_"… Avada_**. "Kabuto said in echoing whisper. **_"…KEDAVRA_**!"

As soon as Kabuto yelled that those words a sickly green light shot from Kabuto's figures, the sound of rushing air filled his ears. The green light slammed into the feminine blonde sending him flying a few feet successfully knocking him of Gaia.

Sasori turned to his partner and inspected his body. "H-he's dead." Sasori said in obvious shock. While Kabuto started to have several flashbacks

-_Flash back-_

_ A pale boy stared out into the window watching the rainfall when he heard his door open. He turned to see a strict looking old women leading a man with a straggly beard and graying hair through the door._

_ "Tom…You have a visitor." The old women told the boy with a baited breath. _

_"How do you do Tom?" The Man asked. Tom didn't answer as he turned to face the window again. The lady left and the man went to look through Tom's closet. _

_ "Don't." Tom said to the Man. The man complied and sat down on Tom's bed. "You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom asked._

_ "No…I'm a Professor." The man corrected.  
"I don't believe you…She wants me looked at…They think I'm different." Tom Stated._

_ "Perhaps there right." The man said._

_ "They think I'm mad" Tom said._

_ "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic. You can do things Tom Things that children can't." The man inferred._

_ "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to" Tom said._

_ "I'm like you Tom, I'm different" The Man said._

_ "Prove it." Tom challenged, and Tom's closet spontaneously combusted._

_ "I think there's something in the wardrobe you need to get out Tom." The Man stated. When Tom went to the wardrobe he opened it to find a box. When Tom pulled it out the fire stopped. _

_ "Theory is not allowed at Hogwarts, Only magic at Hogwarts, we'll teach you how to use magic you understand me?" The Man asked and Tom didn't reply. When the man was out of the room Tom said loudly. _

_"...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" Tom asked._

_-Flash back end-_

_-Flash back -_

_ Tom sat in the front of the class. Were he could learn everything he could about the Dark Arts, when the children were settled in a man with blue eyes and salt n pepper walked in to teach his class. As he walked the children went silent._

_ "Now today I have to inform you the Chamber of Secrets has been open. From the ministries orders I've been ordered to teach you a spell that will help you against any beast that the chamber could contained." The Dark arts professor said. _

_ "Now which one of you knows the darkest of the three unforgivable curses?" The professor asked, and Tom raised his hand. "Yes you Tom." _

_ "The killing Curse sir." Tom answered._

_ "Yes the killing curse and that is the spell I was authorized to teach you all to defend yourself with." The Professor said, and Tom hid his dark smile. _

_ "The killing Cruse is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three unforgivable curses. The incantation for the curse is __**Avada Kedavra**__ followed by a tilted __**S **__motion from your wand." The Professor instructed to the future Dark Lord._

_-Flash Back End-_

_-Flash back-_

_ A bald man with red eyes and no nose that wore black robes walked into a child's room. The abnormal man glanced at a three year old boy and a one your old boy. _

_ "So one of is the children are supposed to kill me….humph preposterous." The man boasted as he turned to the eldest boy and pointed his wand._

_ "Now…Harry Potter…Time to Die…__**AVADA KEDAVRA**__!" The man yelled as a sickly green light raced towards Harry. When the light hit him he absorbed the deadly light and after a few seconds a green light formed from Harry's chest and launched itself at the man disintegrating him. Harry's hair turned white-ish gray and small sliver of rebounded energy hit the youngest child in the forhead leaving a scar._

_ -End Flash back-_

_ 'What did all of that mean? I'll worry about that later.' _Kabuto asked himself internally. He glanced around the cave and noticed that some of the Akaksuki members stared at him in slight fear and one in happiness which was weird. '_Hn, I guess I can use their fear to my advantage.' _Kabuto thought as he turned and pointed his figures towards Sasori.

"**_And then there was one." _**Kabuto said in a whispery voice.

"H-how did you kill Deidara?" Sasori questioned.

"**_Hmm The Killing Curse is spell that causes instantaneous death anything it touches… It is known as one of the three "Unforgivable" curses were each curse is far worse than the last. This Curse cannot be blocked…or countered…once it touches you no matter where…you will die." _**Kabuto eerily said. Several of the Akatsuki members' eyes widen at that information while some narrowed their eyes, but the happy one seemed almost giddy, before there holograms disappeared.

"Hn. Interesting information I'll use it when I study your body and add it to my collection." Sasori declared.

"**_We'll see about that."_** Kabuto rebutted with now narrowed eyes and tensed his muscles. Yang created three Shadow Clones and Chiyo readied herself. One of Yang's clones used the substitution technique to replace itself with Gaia's unconscious body. With Yang's clone replaced with Gaia, the clone self-destructed sending Sasori back to a safe distance.

With Sasori distracted Kabuto went through the Boar → Snake → Ram → Horse hand-sign activating one of his newly created technique "**Jinton:** **Shadan(Swift Release:** **Blocked Off)"** Kabuto whispered.

Kabuto sped towards Sasori only for his metal tail to try and intercept Kabuto. When Sasori's tail was about to impale Kabuto, Kabuto caught the poison covered metal surprising every one accept Yang. _'The __**Blocked Off**__ technique works by changing the area where the Swift release chakra is applied. So Instead of the legs and nerves system to increase my speed, the Swift Release chakra is applied to the cells inside me body compacting all of them as close as possible to the point nothing can penetrate to increase my defense.'_ Kabuto mused.

With Kabuto holding the Metal tail in place Yang and her clones attacked Sasori from the sides. Sasori tried to launch poisoned senbon at Yang only for Kabuto to intercept them with his body. Yang's clones were attacking Sasori's sides with a **Rasengan, **Yang herself was dive bombing Sasori with a **Ōdama Rasengan(Big Ball Spiralling Sphere). **The Yangs' yelled there attacks as all three of them collided with Sasori.

The attacks combined caused a giant explosion and the dust to kick up. The dust cleared to reveal Kabuto and Yang standing side by side, in front of them were the remains of Sasori's hiruko puppet with Sasori standing a few feet away unharmed.

"hn… you were able to catch Hiruko's tail…stranger. You and your partner were able to destroy Hiruko puppet with little effort." Sasori stated while he revealed himself to be a fifteen year old boy with red hair.

"Let me show you what I've been saving for such a special occasion! It was a real pain, bringing this one into my collection…" Sasori stated as he unsealed a scroll. The poof of smoke cleared to reveal a life like puppet.

"That's…It can't possibly..!" Chiyo stuttered out.

"**_What's is it? What's wrong?" _**Yang asked Chiyo.

"T-that's the Third Kazekage," Chiyo managed to stutter out. "It was more than 20 years ago…the third Kazekage suddenly disappeared form the village without a trace. Sasori…It was YOU!" Chiyo yelled in outrage.

"Heh…A retired hag with practically a foot in the grave already…what do you think you ca accomplish now?" Sasori stated. While Chiyo and Sasori were talking Kabuto glanced at the entrance of the cave, he felt four chakra signatures approaching entrance. A couple seconds later Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and a tracking dog entered the cave. '_Hmm they must have tracked our scents_.' Kabuto mussed. With Sasori and Chiyo talking Kabuto motioned Yang to get closer to him.

When Yang was close enough "**_Quick while there distracted grab onto Gaia-chan, Body flicker out if here. When you escape I want you to take her to Suna as fast as you can._**" Kabuto whispered loud enough for Yang to her. She nodded and knelt down and grabbed Gaia's shoulder.

"**_Hai Kabuto-kun, be careful." _**Yang whispered. Before she and Gaia disappeared in a swirl of leaves. '_Heh…shouldn't I be the one to tell you that.' _Kabuto thought.

"I've got too much to do to die YET!" Chiyo yelled. "To think my grandson not only became a delinquent but all betrayed the village, and no less for three instances you assaulted or had a hand in assaulting the Kazakage!" Chiyo finished.

"Three instances?" Sakura asked.

"It was Orochimaru that killed Gaia's father the Fourth Kazekage…But he had a hand in it too…And now Gaia, and the Third!" Chiyo yelled.

"Hey, Hey! As far as the Fourth goes, don't look at me it was one of my men that was involved its true Akatsuki had ties to Orochimaru so some things did go on but…" Sasori tried to correct only for Saskura to interrupt him.

"You…You can tell me about Orochimaru?" Sakura asked while glaring at Sasori.

"Bah! Let's get this over with!" Sasori declared while launching his human puppet. Chiyo pulled Sakura out of the way with her chakra strings. But not fast enough, when the Third Kazekage puppet blades were about to hit Sakura. Kabuto intercepted them with his hands causing the blades to spark. Kabuto grabbed onto the bladed arm and tore it out of the puppets socket. Kabuto turned the bladed around arm rammed it Third Kazekage's chest only for a black sand to intercept it.

'_Hmm…metal sand, so the human puppets still keep their bloodline limit…interesting.' _Kabuto thought. Kabuto went through the Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon handsigns "**Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" **Kabuto yelled as he released a wave of Black lightning with green outline , towards the metallic sand. The abnormal lightning passed through the black sand disrupting there magnetic properties. Causing the sand to either shoot of in a random direction or fall lifelessly.

With the black sand useless, Kabuto sprinted towards Sasori's prized puppet. Kabuto wanted Sasori to feel despair to destroy everything Sasori might be proud of starting with his creations. Sasori had the human puppet launch an assortment of Kunai, Senbon and shiriken at Kabuto only for it to have no effect due to Kabuto's **Blocked Off** ability. Kabuto reached the human puppet and decked it across the face shattering the puppets head. Kabuto went to deliver another devastating hit, only for several compartments to open revealing several seals. Hundreds of hands unsealed themselves and attempted to push Kabuto away.

Kabuto went through the Boar → Snake → Ram → Horse hand-signs "**Jinton**:** Tōrinukeru (Swift release: Pass through)" **Kabuto said as he activated the **Blocked Offs **Opposite. As soon as Kabuto activated the jutsu the bladed puppet hands pass through Kabuto as though he were an illusion. '_Pass through acts similar yet opposite to the Blocked Off technique. Instead of the cells compacting, the cells are spaced out and vibrate at high speeds allowing objects to pass through. Though it doesn't apply to energy based attacks Fire, wind and lightning can still affect me in this state_.' Kabuto mused.

Kabuto ran forward when he found an opening, Kabuto deactivated the Pass Through ability and went through the Ox → Rabbit → Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog hand-signs and activated his perfected "**Raiton: Chakura no Mesu(Lightning Release: Chakra Scalpel)" **Kabuto stabbed the Human puppet in the chest were the heart would be. The lightning Chakra fried the still preserved chakra circulatory system, preventing Sasori from controlling the puppet and the bloodline.

Sakura started to yell at Sasori for what reason Kabuto would never know. But thankfully Sasori launched several blades at her to shut her up. But only for two puppets to defender, from Kabuto's vantage point it looked like Chiyo summoned them.

"Oh so you brought 'them' along 'Mom and Dad'." Sasori said apathetically.

"Yes I did." Chiyo stated.

"hn, I'm the one who created them I know all there tricks, this will be boring,"Sasori informed in the same voice. Chiyo Launched the puppets to Sasori and Sasori controlled the debris from his destroyed puppets, Kabuto waited for an opening to attack. The fight with puppets got more intense when Team 7 joined the fray attacking Sasori while he was attacking Chiyo. But Sasori was able to break the puppets of his parents and attacked Chiyo directly. Some of the blades nicked her before she was able to dodge. Kabuto saw this and body flickered next to her.

Kabuto used Medical chakra to heal her wounds and handed her one of the Antidote vials. Sasori watched and seemed legitimately surprised about it.

"It's been so long since I had to do this." Sasori said as he took of his Akatsuki cloak. Revealing himself to be a Human puppet. Sasori held out his hands and pressurized water shot out at Team 7. Kabuto quickly slammed his hands on the ground and created a Crystal wall to protect himself and Chiyo who was recovering.

The water was cutting through the rock around them but was reflected be the emerald crystal. Sasori realized that the crystal wasn't affected by the water and changed tactics by launching a bladed rope from his abdomen, to try and destroy Kabuto from behind cover. Sasori Pulled himself towards Kabuto. Only for Kabuto to deliver a devastating hit to Sasori's face launching him back.

*Zzzt* Zzzt* *tot* *tot* *tot* *tot* Kabuto glanced at his left to see Kumo crawling towards him, Kumo's legs clanking against the rocks. Kabuto held his arm and Kumo jumped onto it. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* Kumo sounded while flaring its wings, Kumo climbed up Kabuto's arm till it reach Kabuto's shoulder.

"**_Hey there."_** Kabuto said. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* "**_Huh? Okay_**. **_Make yourself comfortable then."_** Kabuto commented. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* Kumo sounded while flaring its wings, while it rearranged its blocks onto Kabuto's arm forming an advance looking gauntlet.

'_That looks pretty badass.' _Kabuto thought while he inspected the gauntlet.

Kabuto looked back at the battle the see Sakura exhausted, Naruto spamming clones and **Rasengans**, and Kakashi was trying to use his Sharingan to do something Kabuto didn't know; that was until the air around Sasori started to distort. But Sasori quickly evaded.

Now Kakashi was on his knees exhausted. Chiyo unrolled a sealing scroll unsealing ten puppets.

"Impressive Grandma, they say that the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use. Chiyo's great technique "Finger by Finger"…I've heard the rumors, it's said to have taken down an entire castle." Sasori said surprised. "The very first Kugustu no Jutsu, Enzaemon's Ten Masterpieces, that is a considerable amount of puppets but …" Sasori trailed off while opening a hatch in his chest releasing a hundred puppets. "With this I took down an entire country." Sasori informed.** "Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)"** with that Chiyo and Sasori clashed with their puppets.

The battle was one sided with Sasori kicking Chiyo's ass, and eventually Sasori won. With Team 7 out of commission and Chiyo's puppets destroyed, Kabuto went to engage Sasori again hopefully no one would interfere this time.

Kabuto walked past the downed Team 7 and his cloak billowed behind him. Kabuto created a single Crystal clone, and held out a single hand. Kabuto started to form a Rasengan which shocked Team 7, the clone started to channel **Swift Release** chakra into the Rasengan. The swirling Chakra inside the Rasengan was moving so fast the Rasengan looked like a pure glowing orb. Inside the center of the Rasengan formed a dark blue-ish purple chakra orb that seemed to absorb the swirling chakra. The black sand around Kabuto started to gravitate towards the Rasengan.

Kabuto glared at the army of Puppets with his unmasked yellow eyes, and threw the Rasengan towards the puppets with a cry of "**Jinton: Rasen Shinkū uzu(Swift Release: Spiraling Vacuum Vortex)"** The elemental infused Rasengan landed in the center of the puppet army. The Rasengan imploded and sucked all the puppets in a chaotic chakra shredder. '_The Vacuum Vortex is a revers Rasengan instead pushing everything out of the way, the Vacuum Vortex pulls everything in its vicinity and shreds it to oblivion.'_ Kabuto thought.

With the puppet army destroyed it was only Kabuto and Sasori. The two stared down apathetic brown eyes stared into intense yellow and black sclera eyes.

Quickly Kabuto went through a Boar handsign and activated his **Shadowless flight technique; **Kabuto launched himself at Sasori leaving an afterimage of himself.

Kabuto hit Sasori in the back, launching Sasori forward. Then Kabuto appeared in front Sasori and gave a dangerous upper cut to him launching Sasori in the air. Then Kabuto appeared above Sasori and heel kicked Sasori into the ground embedding Sasori in a crater. All of this happened in the span of a few seconds.

Sasori tried to pull himself out of the ground only to feel a hand on his head before he could react he was dragged through the ground and roughly slammed into the cave wall creating a another small crater.

Kabuto held Sasori in the crater and did a Ram sign with one hand and activated his **Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison) **Kabuto's emerald crystal encased Sasori's body but not his face.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. '_Oh God what is it know?'_ Kabuto asked himself internally.

"**_What!" _**Kabuto snapped out.

"We need him for questioning." Kakashi said while was standing up.

"**_My_****_ capture my prisoner, _****_My_****_ kill my bounty, _****_My_****_ Fight my rules. There is no _****_We_****_ in any of this._** "Kabuto replied.

"But we need him to know where Orochimaru is." Naruto explained to me. '_Oh god there still on that.'_ Kabuto thought.

Kabuto glanced at Naruto. '_Hmm if Sasori does know where Orochimaru is or have a spy in our ranks, the Leaf will no doubt send Naruto with whatever team they send. Yang-chan can have her fight a lot sooner if they get this information.' _Kabuto schemed.

Kabuto shrugged and step out of the way, but kept his palm on the emerald crystal. Team 7 walked up to Sasori and asked him where Orochimaru was, which he ignored. But it got boring for Sasori and Kabuto when they didn't change their tactics.

Kabuto held up his wrist near his face and whispered and order to Kumo. With the Replicator's hive mind the other Replicators heard Kabuto's order.

The hidden Replicators climbed up the cave walls without any of the occupants in the cave hearing which is weird considering the Replicators are noise as hell. They rearranged themselves on the far wall, but close enough for Sasori to see and formed a message. Sasori read the message, he understood what it meant.

"Fine for defeating me, I'll give you the information you wanted. Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass village. At noon ten days from now, I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates. I am supposed to meet with him there." Sasori read off of the replicators, before the crystal enclosed him.

"**_Good now you got what you came for now get out." _**Kabuto ordered.

"But we still have to save Gaia!" Naruto yelled.

"**_Umm…yeah, while Sasori and Chiyo-baasama where having there reunion I had Yang retrieve Gaia's unconscious body."_** Kabuto stated.

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked

"**_About half way to Suna by now…NOW GET OUT…or I'll do something to you that will pale in comparison to what I did to Sasori." _**Kabuto threatened, Team 7 got the hint and left with Chiyo.

With everyone gone Kabuto released the now dead Sasori from the crystal prison, and inspected the body. Kabuto pocketed the Akatsuki ring and removed Sasori's heart from his puppet. '_Hmm it still has his DNA, I could use this._' Kabuto thought as He sealed Sasori's heart with Sasori's body.

Kabuto glanced at his Replicators and de-summoned them. Kabuto walked over to Deidara's body and glared at it. Kabuto took out a medical needle and stabbed it into Deidara's neck roughly, and withdrew his blood then sealed his body. Kabuto stood up with a sigh then went through a Boar hand-sign and activated his Flying Screen step then Kabuto disappeared. Kabuto crossed across the lands and headed towards Suna, passing Team 7 in an instant. After a few seconds Kabuto caught up with Yang.

Yang jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Kabuto but calmed down.

"So did you get what you needed?"Yang asked with her voice changer modulator deactivated.

"Oh and what makes you think I needed something?" Kabuto questioned.

"Cause that's just how you are, you only fight when you get something out of it." Was Yang's smart-ass reply. "So what did you get?" Yang asked hyperactivity.

"It's a secret." was Kabuto's only reply, which Yang pouted to. Kabuto glanced forward towards The Sand Village and signed they were still only half way to the Village. _'I can probably only Screen step one more time before I'll need to rest._' Kabuto thought.

"Yang-chan…you look exhausted, I'll carry Gaia-chan. You get on my back and I'll Screen step us to Suna." Kabuto declared.

-Several minutes later-

Kabuto arrived at Suna carrying Gaia bridal style and with Yang riding piggy-back, Kabuto panted slightly. Kabuto glanced around to see none of the guards around.

"We're here Yang-chan you can let go now." Kabuto stated.

"Aww…I don't wana." Yang whined into Kabuto's neck.

"I'm serious." Kabuto sighed out, which Yang ignored. "Yang-chan I need you to body flicker us to the hospital." Kabuto ordered, as soon as the words left his lips they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kabuto appeared in front of the hospital with Gaia in his arms and walked through the entrance, and was greeted by several Med-Nins. They lead Kabuto and Yang towards an empty medical room to place Gaia.

When Gaia was placed in the medical bed, the Med-Nins started to run their medical diagnostics on Gaia and Kabuto removed his mask. '_Hmm…Gaia doesn't look hurt, maybe she's exhausted from what Matsuri informed me Gaia caught a giant bomb from destroying the village sacrificing herself in the process. Gaia has become protective of her Village. From what I heard from Gaia the village accepted her after she had her change of heart. Then when Gaia became the Kazekage she was loved by her people, they regretted how they were to her. I hadn't seen Gaia that happy since I gave her a purpose. I guess deep down like Naruto and Yang, Gaia just wanted acceptance by her village and I was happy for her.' _Kabuto thought as he sat near the comatose Kazekage. Yang waited outside the room, she didn't really like hospitals a trait she inherited from Naruto.

When the Med-nins left the room Kabuto was left alone with Gaia. Kabuto ate a solider pill to jump start his chakra reserves and walked towards Gaia's body. Kabuto placed a hand on Gaia's forehead and his hand started to glow a luminescent Black and green, the color of his chakra, then started to transfer his chakra into Gaia to help her wake up.

After a few minutes of Chakra transfer Kabuto sat back down and Gaia started to wake up. Gaia looked around frantically but realized she wasn't captured. Gaia glanced around until her eyes honed onto Kabuto's sitting form. Gaia tried to sit up only for Kabuto to push her back down.

"You're in no condition move now Gaia, just relax your safe now." Kabuto said.

"What happen to the Akatsuki?" Gaia asked quietly.

"I took care of them." Kabuto said darkly.

Gaia's face took on a melancholic look and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked Gaia softly.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect myself and you had to come and save me." Gaia said sadly.

"Hey…I'll always come and protect you, even if you won against the Akatsuki, I would have come to make sure you were alright. Besides so what if you weren't strong enough to face the Akatsuki now, that just means that you have more room to increase your strength." Kabuto told Gaia, and she nodded.

"So lie down and rest you need to regain your strength." Kabuto suggested and she listened. '_Hmm…with the Akatsuki down two members, they will most likely try and recruit more people. The odds of the Akatsuki trying to recruit me and Yang are high as well; they know I killed Deidara and possibly Sasori. So they'll either want my strength for themselves or eliminate the threat all together. Then there's the possibility that The Akatsuki might send a larger force against Gaia if they know she's protected. I'm all for taking them on to protect Gaia, but I need to think logically about this.' _Kabuto thought.

'_The odds of Sasuke willingly allowing Orochimaru to taking over his body are slim; What Sasuke's personality suggests Sasuke will fight tooth and nail to keep his body. So a fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru is highly plausible, and with Orochimaru's body deteriorating he will be weakened. So there fight could go either way If Sasuke wins Orochimaru will die, If Orochimaru wins he will have Sasuke's body and won't need me anymore and might eliminate me. _

_ But if Orochimaru dies Oto will have no leader and the leadership will fall onto me, If that happens I'll move the strongest fighter's to Suna such as Guren, Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Tayuya, and Anko. Guren and Karin will be the easiest to convince and move. But Suigetsu might be a bit harder to recruit with Orochimaru studying Suigetsu's bloodline. Jūgo might be difficult to convince do to his Bi-polar disorder and violent outburst. Then I'll have to fake Anko's death for the Leaf for her to join our group. I might use my cloning ability to clone Orochimaru but will have to change his mind set match mine._

_ And with the Leaf fighting against the Akatsuki, the Leaf might kill a few members making it easier for me in the long run. Maybe I could persuade some of the unfaithful Akatsuki members to join my side. But I feel something big is going to happen and we are going to be in the middle of it, so I'll need all the help we could get.' _Kabuto thought as he gazed at Gaia's sleeping form.

'_Hmm…If Oto does join Suna, I have to move all my materials and research here as well. I could probably improve Suna's defense as well. So much I can do, I should increase Guren's, Karin's, Yang's and Gaia's training. Then possibly get Suigetsu's and Jūgo's training started. There are so many possibilities it's boggling.'_ Kabuto realized as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Then there were those memories that I had while fighting Deidara. What did they mean; maybe it's something to do with my past. It's possible that my memories were responding to my distress. That child in the last memory, the one when the child survived the Killing curse I think I was that child. Hmm…So when I'm distressed my past memories surface so it's possible to figure out who I am and where I came from. '_Kabuto reflected as he glanced at the clock. Realizing he zoned out for about an hour, Kabuto left Gaia to rest and placed his Mask back on to lower the chances of being recognized.

Kabuto walked out of the hospital room to see Yang sleeping in one of the chairs. Kabuto walked over to wake up. Kabuto softly shook Yang awake though she did mumble a few interesting words that got Kabuto to blush slightly at.

"Yang-chan, I'm going to rent a room in a motel. Let's go it wouldn't sit right with me if you had to sleep in a chair." Kabuto spoke softly to Yang.

Yang held out her arms. "Carry me." Yang demanded in a cute voice.

"Fine, whatever." Kabuto agreed with a sigh. '_Honestly it's no use arguing with her._' Kabuto internally complained.

Kabuto was going to give her a piggy-back ride only for her to make a disagreeing sound. "No…carry me…bridal style." Yang demanded and Kabuto sighed again. '_Is she jealous that I carried Gaia like that, I thought we were passed this? But I guess all the girls want to one up each other.' _Kabuto thought as he picked up Yang. '_I sometimes wonder why the agreed to share me if they just keep trying to keep me for themselves.'_

_ 'About a half a year after Yang was created I introduced Yang to the other girls and with Yang very open about her devotion towards me that sort of set the other girls off especially Gaia and Guren. After I explained who Yang was and were she came from the girls were slightly less aggravated with Yang. But Yang's presence sparked a fight with the other girls. The fight escalated to the girls confronted me wanting to know who I like more and would start a relationship with. That was a tough situation. _

_-Flash Back- _

_Kabuto was in one of his medical rooms, pretending to be a corpse hiding from his "Harem". They wanted him to choose who he loved more. Honestly he loved all of them in their own way. While Orochimaru gave him an Identity, the girls gave him a purpose and help discover who he could be._

_ "I think he's here." Kabuto heard Karin say as the girls entered the med room. _

_ "I can't see him anywhere." Kabuto heard Guren say._

_ "Nope he's here alright, I can sense him." Karin stated._

_ "All there is a bunch of corpses…and I doubt Kabuto-kun would hide in one of them." Gaia stated. _

_ "Who's the sensor…That's right I'm, none of you are so when I say I sense him in here that means he's in here." Karin bragged._

_ "You little…I can be a sensor too you bitch." Yang yelled._

_ "This coming from the knock off." Karin taunted._

_ "Knock off…KNOCK OFF! I far surpass the original." Yang replied. _

_ "Heh...And from what Kabuto-kun said that isn't hard to do." Karin fired back. Yang looked ready to explode. _

_ "Enough…We're supposed to be looking for Kabuto-kun not arguing with each other." Gaia intervened. _

_ Yang crossed her arms and pouted, and Karin looked triumphed. Then the girls stated to look around for Kabuto._

_ 'Imagine yourself as the corpse, be the corpse, become the corpse…God being a corpse is fucking boring.' Kabuto thought. _

_ "I think I found him." Karin announced. 'Oh crap…fuck…shit' Kabuto thought, only for the girls to check the table to his left. _

_ "It's just a corpse you idiot." Guren said to Karin. 'Oh god that was a close one.' Kabuto thought in relief. Until he felt someone poke his leg. _

_ "Um…I think I found him." Gaia announced. The girls tried to remove the white cover that was covering Kabuto. But it didn't budge. _

_ "Kabuto isn't here right now can you leave a message after the beep….BEEEP." Kabuto said._

_ "Kabuto-kun we know your there." Guren said._

_ "Nope that's not possible." Kabuto replied._

_ "But we can see you." Gaia stated._

_ "Nope I can't see you, so you can't see me." Kabuto stated._

_ "But that's because you're under a cover." Yang informed._

_ "Fine." Kabuto stated while he got up. He looked to see he was surrounded by Guren, Gaia, Karin, and Yang, Anko would have been here but she still had to gather information in the Leaf. _

_ Kabuto looked towards the door and had a surprised look. "Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto spoke out; the girls quickly looked at the door only to notice nothing there. They looked back to see Kabuto gone._

_ 'Oh god they actually fell for that. That was fucking hilarious.' Kabuto thought as he hid under his bed. 'They would never look here; the odds of that happening are low as hell.' Only for his door to open with Karin walking in._

_ 'How in the hell did she find me…Oh she's sensor…I call bullshit on that one.' Kabuto thought._

_ "We know you're here Kabuto-kun." Karin stated. 'Fine they got me.' Kabuto internally admitted._

_ "Fine…you got me." Kabuto admitted as he sat on his bed, And Guren, Gaia, Karin and Yang sat around him and looked at him expectantly._

_ "I'm not going to choose any of you." Kabuto stated and the girls looked shocked. "I can't, if I chose one of you I will only hurt the others and I couldn't stand that. I care about all of you equally; I don't favor any of you over the other so I can't choose one of you over the other. So I'd rather risk you hating me, than me hurting you." Kabuto finished. The girls looked down in thought then they looked at each other and nodded. _

_ "Can you give us time to think over this?" Guren asked Kabuto nodded and left his room, Kabuto would soon release the mistake of leaving four girls that loved him in his room…alone._

_ -Few Hours Later- _

_ Kabuto was eating in one of the Oto's cafeteria's by himself. Until Gaia, Yang, Karin and Guren sat down in front of him. _

_ "Alright we decided." Guren said._

_ "Since you can't choose one of us and you love all of us equally." Karin continued._

_ "Were going to start your own personal harem!" Yang declared excitedly while raising a fist into the air. Kabuto's mouth opened in shock he did not expect them to come to this conclusion and be so okay with it. 'What the fuck just happened?' Kabuto thought. _

_ "Um…I think we broke him." Karin stated. After a few seconds Kabuto regained his bearing's honestly were these girls trying to kill him. _

_ "So Kabuto-kun who do you think has the best breast?" Yang asked while squeezing he breast slightly. Karin, Gaia, and Guren glared at Yang, she knew that they weren't as well-endowed as she was in the breast department but they would never admit it to her. Then they turned Kabuto. _

_ "Yes Kabuto-kun who has the best breast?" the girls ask at once in a false sweetness. Kabuto just sighed and put his head down, because if he couldn't see them, then they couldn't see him he kept telling himself._

_-End Flash back-_

Kabuto walked across the village getting some weird looks from some of the villagers most likely due to his getup or because he was carrying Yang bridal style...probably both.

When Kabuto got to the nearest motel Kabuto put Yang down and removed his mask, and Yang followed suit. As they walked into the motel lobby they were greeted by the sight of an old lady.

"Aww isn't it cute that a couple like you can wear matching clothes." The old lady commented.

"I know. But Kabuto-kun was all adamant about it, thinking I would embarrass him." Yang lied while pouting, and the old lady nodded.

"Yep…young men these days, have no taste in romance. You'll make a decent husband out of him yet." The old lady said. '_Oh God please don't encourage her.' _ Kabuto thought.

"I know I will." Yang said while staring at Kabuto in the eyes. "Can we have a room?" Yang asked the old lady.

"Of course, the only room available is room 32 which has a Queen Bed." the old lady informed. '_Of course it does'_ Kabuto thought.

"We'll take it!" Yang all but yelled. Kabuto paid for the room and they left.

When Kabuto and Yang entered the room they looked at the Queen bed. Kabuto quickly removed his gear and laid on the bed. Kabuto turned to see Yang slowly undressing her armor. With her armor remove Kabuto could see her tight cloths clinging to her body.

Yang slowly took off her clothes. Revealing a Black and orange bra, and orange panties.

-**Lemon**-

Yang walked towards the bed at a leisurely pace to tease Kabuto, which it did. Then she reached the bed and crawled at a steady pace towards Kabuto with a predatory glint in her eye. When Kabuto and Yang faces were so close their lips barely touched.

Yang leaned forward her lips to Kabuto's and began to lay soft kiss on each other. Kabuto's hands started to roam Yang's body, one hand found its way towards Yang's soft mounds and the other towards Yang's firm butt. Yang's hands roamed over Kabuto's body.

Yang's tongue extended into Kabuto's mouth, and started to use her knee to rub Kabuto's crouch. Kabuto pushed his tongue against Yang's fighting for dominance with Kabuto eventually winning; Kabuto was able to send his tongue into Yang's mouth.

Kabuto moved his hand from Yang's breast and move it towards her back to undo her bra. Kabuto flipped there position so Yang was on the bottom. Kabuto slowly trailed kisses along Yang's jawline, and Kabuto made his way towards her breast.

Kabuto leaned back to get a good look at Yang's assets.

"Mm…Like what you see Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked seductively. Yang's breast were firm and perky, and were larger than average. And they were far more realistic than Tsunade's giant breast.

Instead of answering her question Kabuto grabbed Yang's breast and started to squeeze them softly electing a moan from Yang. Kabuto leaned in for another deep kiss. Yang used one of her free hands and started to message Kabuto's "Tool" through his boxers getting a moan from Kabuto.

Kabuto broke away from the kiss and trailed down to Yang's breast. Kabuto laid several kisses on Yang's breast getting some soft moans from Yang. Kabuto continued to trail kisses past Yang's smooth abdomen.

Kabuto reached Yang's damp orange panties and smelled the arousal rolling off of Yang's pussy. Kabuto pulled off Yang's panty and got a full look at Yang's wet slit. Kabuto gave a slow sensual lick tasting Yang causing her to moan.

"Mm…You taste good Yang-chan I can't get enough." Kabuto stated as he continued to lick Yang, lapping up her juices. Yang stated to moan louder. Yang grabbed the back of Kabuto's head and started to rub herself against Kabuto's face. Yang then used her free hand to play with one of her breast. Kabuto started to flick his tongue against Yang's clit increasing her pleasure, with Yang's increase in pleasure she started to close her legs forcing Kabuto's face deeper into Yang's pussy.

Kabuto started to thrust his tongue into Yang's hot pussy tasting every part of her. Kabuto felt Yang tighten around his tongue signaling the start of Yang's climax and when she climaxed Kabuto lapped up all of her warm nectar, Kabuto back away allowing Yang to calm down form her climax.

"That was Incredible…now it's my turn Kabuto-koi." Yang said seductively. As she kneeled down in front of Kabuto and removed his boxers releasing his member from its confines. Yang kissed the tip, giving Kabuto a spark of pleasure. Yang took the head of Kabuto's tool into her mouth and began to slowly suck and licking. After a few moments Yang stopped and released the member from her mouth and slowly licked the underside of Kabuto's shaft teasing him. Yang licked it from the bottom of the shaft to the tip; Yang engulfed the head again and started to take Kabuto's full length into her mouth. When Kabuto's tool touched the back of her throat, Yang started bobbing her head slowly while sucking and licking.

Kabuto instinctively put his hands on the back of Yang's head and started to try and increase her pace, Which Yang did. Yang put her hands on Kabuto's thighs and started to deep throat Kabuto's member, Yang started to hum increasing Kabuto's pleasure tenfold.

Kabuto felt his climax approaching. "Yang-chan…I'm about to…cum." Kabuto stuttered out, and Yang tried to increase her pace causing Kabuto to release in Yang's mouth. Yang released Kabuto's member with a pop and leisurely swallowed Kabuto's seed, arousing Kabuto more.

Yang laid back in the bed and gave Kabuto the most innocent look she could muster.

"Is Kabuto-Koi going to come to bed?" Yang asked in cute voice, while slowly moving her legs revealing her wet slit. Yang's innocent look, her cute voice and body position got Kabuto aroused again and climbed into bed with Yang.

Their lips met again and their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. In there make out session Kabuto positioned himself over Yang's entrance. Kabuto slowly pushed his member into Yang's wet slit, Yang moaned into Kabuto's mouth, but he continued until he was completely in. Yang began to grind her hips and Kabuto slid back and then slammed into her again. Kabuto continued to tongue wrestle with Yang, while he pulled back out and slammed back in until the hips met. Kabuto kept repeating the process at a steady rhythm slowly going faster and faster. Yang's moans continued to get louder and more erratic each second. Yang felt the most immense pleasure than she felt in a long time, she felt her orgasm approaching and was intent on climaxing with Kabuto.

Kabuto continued his rhythm with Yang and felt himself about to climax. He increased his pace and Yang wrapped her legs around Kabuto to try and pull him deeper and dug her nails into Kabuto's back.

"Yang-chan…I'm about to cum" Kabuto said in between groans.

"Don't…You dare pull out!" Yang growled out as her whisker marks darkened. Kabuto slid out and slammed back in one more time to feel Yang tighten around his member and he came inside of her. Kabuto and Yabg collapsed in the bed; Yang's breaths were labored and sweat glistened off her skin. When Yang caught her breath she curled up next to Kabuto and she fell asleep.

-**Lemon end**-

Kabuto glanced around the room to see Kumo staring in their direction, and made a clicking sound reminiscent to laughing. Kabuto gave Kumo the finger and fell asleep with Yang.

-Next day-

Kabuto and Yang walked towards the hospital. Yang had a mile wide smile and a glow around her but her mask and outfit hid it. When they entered the hospital they noticed several Med-Nins rushing around doing their jobs. They walked passed them and went to Gaia's room. When Yang and Kabuto were about to enter her room they were stopped by two Suna ANBU.

"It's alright they can come in." Kabuto heard Gaia announce from inside the room. The ANBU moved out of the way allowing Kabuto and Yang to enter. Kabuto saw Gaia sitting in her hospital in clean cloths. Gaia wore full length black tight fitting pants along with black boots. She had a long crimson coat that went all the way down to her knees. She had a grey vest with a single over her left shoulder that had straps on the back so she could attach her sand gourd, her hair was longer than before going past her shoulders, and covered the kanji of love on her forehead. The dark circles around her eyes looked more like mascara and brought out her beautiful sea green eyes. But even after Gaia's growth spurt she was still a foot shorter than Kabuto.

"It's glad to see that you're getting better Gaia-chan." Kabuto said to Gaia with a smile, since the room was only occupied by Gaia, Kabuto and Yang removed there masks. Kabuto walked over to Gaia and gave her a loving hug, which Gaia responded to happily. Gaia sent a smug look towards Yang, which got an adorable pout from Yang.

"Thanks for saving me Kabuto-kun." Gaia said.

"And what did I tell you, I would always protect you even if you don't need it." Kabuto softly said. Gaia sent another smug look toward Yang.

"What about me Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked using a cute voice.

"Of course I would protect you Yang-chan." Kabuto said in incredulously seemingly unaware of the girls glaring contest. But in reality Kabuto just expertly ignored it, it was so common Kabuto had to ignore it, or risk their glares being turned towards him.

While Yang and Gaia glared and Kabuto overlooking the whole interaction, several voices interrupted their activities. The voice's belonged to Team 7 and Kabuto sighed, Gaia rolled her eyes and Yang glared at the door with Yang's eyes changing from her cute and innocent blue eyes to her evil blood red and black sclera eyes.

Kabuto pulled up his hood and applied his mask, Yang followed suit but with more reluctance. Gaia stood up from the medical bed with Kabuto and Yang standing by her sides. Then the Leaf nin entered the room.

Naruto walked in with a giant grin on his face, Sakura walked in like she owned the place and Kakashi had his face buried in porn.

"HEY Gaia-chan!" Naruto yelled. '_Why are you always yelling?' _Kabuto thought as he sighed.

"Uzumaki-san." Gaia stoically replied.

"We came as soon as we heard you were kidnapped. But we were kinda late on saving you, the man next to you was the one that saved you." Naruto informed sheepishly.

"Yes about that." Kakashi said as he looked at Kabuto. "How were you able to create that move that you used Sasori…what was it, The Spiraling Vacuum Vortex. It looked awfully familiar to a one of my student's techniques, and how were you able to defeat two S-ranked nin by yourself?" Kakashi asked, and Yang pouted she helped fight Sasori too.

"**_Hmm…What can I say, I'm brilliant as well as skilled. It's a great burden but I try and continue on as best I can." _**Kabuto stated completely ignoring Kakashi's question.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kabuto's answer and turned his gaze toward Gaia.

"Kazekage-sama, are you sure this man could be trusted. He could be working for the Akatsuki." Kakashi urged to Gaia. Only for Gaia to glare at him, and not the playful glare she gave to Yang no this was one of the glares she gave when she was about to kill someone. The glare seemed to make Kakashi back up a bit and pale.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Gaia asked stoically but a deaf man could hear the venom in her voice.

"No no Kazekage-sama, it's just we haven't seen them without their masks. It's possible they could be with the Akatsuki." Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

**_"Huh…I wonder why would a _****_Shinobi, _****_a person who is meant to work in the shadows and never be seen or heard from want to wear a mask…oh I gee such a tough question."_** Kabuto sarcastically chided out. "**_And on the topic of masks why don't you take yours off so we can make sure you are who you say you are." _**Kabuto continued.

"Fine I get your point, but how now you're not with the Akatsuki." Kakashi stated.

Gaia sort of solved the problem when she turned Kabuto around so that he was facing away from Team 7 and move his mask up slightly revealing Kabuto's mouth. In a spilt second Gaia claimed his mouth with hers. Gaia and Kabuto shared a passionate kiss in front of Team 7; Yang glared at the sight but didn't move she was content with the memories of last night.

Kabuto and Gaia parted, with Gaia panting slightly. Kabuto lowered his mask back on, and they turned to see a wide eyed Team 7.

"Is that enough evidence to convince you that he isn't part of the Akatsuki or should we get more intimate?" Gaia asked while glaring at them. Kakashi coughed to get himself situated.

"No no that's more than enough…hehe" Kakashi said nervously.

"Good, now is there anything else you need?" Gaia questioned.

"Not at all Gaia-chan we just wanted to make sure you were alright before we left!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaia nodded. Team 7 left though Naruto waved good-bye to them, with Yang glaring at him the entire time. Kabuto, Yang and Gaia were left alone that was until Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Hey Imōto." Kankuro said to Gaia while hugging her. "I was so worried about you." He finished.

"Me too Gaia, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Temari apologized.

"It's alright…Temari you don't have to be sorry." Gaia expressed. "I was doing my job as the Kazekage and besides Kabuto-kun rescued me."

"Yeah! That's true you should have seen Kabuto-kun. When Deidara insulted you Gaia, Kabuto-kun got enraged more than I've ever seen from him. Then he said two words to Deidara and launched an attack I've never seen before, and it killed Deidara instantly…It was so AWESOME!" Yang gushed excitedly. That surprised Gaia; Kabuto was known to keep a cool head. Though the thought of Kabuto becoming enraged for her sake made her blush slightly.

While Yang was describing his fight with Deidara and the beginning of Sasori's fight animatedly, Kabuto watched their interaction with a smile thinking of the days to come.


	14. Meeting at the Tenchi Bridge

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto sighed as he waited for the Leaf Shinobi to show up. '_Honestly they bitch and moan for probably two years to get a lead on Sasuke and they get one, only to be late._' Kabuto thought as he glanced at his clothing and sighed again. Kabuto wore his usual purple clothing again. _'Don't get me wrong I like the color purple but I feel like I'm always wearing it. Maybe I should change later on, maybe something Black and Green themed.'_

The spy glanced in to the forest as he felt four signatures approaching. Two he recognized as Naruto and Sakura, the other two he had no clue. Kabuto glanced to the other side of the bridge as he felt Orochimaru's and Yang's chakra signatures.

'_Being able to convince Orochimaru that Sasori might show up, and we could possibly take him down was fairly easily. Hmm…Maybe Orochimaru had some kind of grudge against Sasori_.' Kabuto glanced at the black and silver bridge he was on. _'Originally the bridge was wooden but due to the high chance of Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra I destroyed it, and had the Replicators create a new stable bridge capable of absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll have the Replicator's absorbed then surrounding Kyuub's chakra and siphon it into Yang increasing her power.' _Kabuto internally mused.

Kabuto sensed the jonin level nin approaching from the left, but didn't react.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sasori-sama." Kabuto stated. "It's been a few years."

"Were you followed?" 'Sasori' asked. '_You have no idea, Leaf nin_.'

"No it's safe." Kabuto lied.

_ "_How are you?" 'Sasori' asked. '_I've only known Sasori for a short time, but even I knew he wasn't caring.' _

"When your jutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented…I am still somewhat heavy headed." Kabuto stated.

"I have some questions for you." 'Sasori stated.

"I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here." Kabuto said.

"Tell me about the location of your base and about Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori asked._ 'Sasuke this Sasuke that. I understand his value but there are more people in the Elemental Nations why doesn't anyone want to create a new bloodline or master all the elements I mean come on there's more shit to do than case after one person.' _Kabuto ranted to himself.

"We have many bases, to keep from being discovered, we change bases on a monthly basis. There are of course, bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spires enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome. Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. "Kabuto explained. "Sasuke Uchiha is also there. "'_Dun Dun Dunnnn'_ Kabuto thought. Kabuto noticed a change in 'Sasori's 'intent and quickly threw a kuani knife in Orochiamru's direction to throw 'Sasori' off.

"What…just a wild rabbit." Kabuto stated the obvious.

"By the way about that one task you asked of me…Sasori-sama. Even after his transmigration Orochimaru cast a jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse in order to protect it. I was unable to perform any data analysis of that specimen." Kabuto talked out of his ass.

"On that note, please give me the item we talked about, I can't continue to stay here much longer. If it's found out that I'm meeting with you like this…I'll be killed." Kabuto thought. '_Though if Orochimaru ever tried to kill me he would have to fight; Yang, Gaia, Guren and Karin who I all personally trained and the whole Replicator horde and myself of course'_

"Very well, end of the line…It's either now or never!" Sasori announced.

Only for Orochimaru to body flicker behind Kabuto and used the Snake binding stare to add to the theatrics.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing you wouldn't mind if I joined in would you?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto Screen Stepped to Sasori's side to continue the façade.

"I almost wasn't able to step back in time, but thanks to you taking out your kunai, Sasori-sama, I was." Kabuto lied.

"That cloak of yours…It brings back memories Sasori." Orochimaru said. Kabuto quickly activated his Chakra scalpel and sliced the Hikuro puppet in half causing the Leaf Jonin to escape.

** "Sen'ei Tajashu(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"** Orochimaru yelled as he launched a dozen of snakes and the Leaf jonin. The snakes attacked the Jonin only for him to turn into a wood clone.

"This is a **Kawarimi(Substitution)** using **Mokuton(Wood Release)** Ninjutsu…you couldn't be." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked faking ignorance.

"No...It's not. Kabuto are you telling me that you tricked Sasori into coming here and didn't even know his face?" Orochimaru asked.

** "**You know it really couldn't be helped, he always preferred to stay in that puppet of his." Kabuto commented.

"What are you talking about!? Kabuto you're supposed to be an Akatsuki spy. You should have been under the affects by Sasori's jutsu. "The jonin said.

"What can I say…I lied you know…the shinobi thing…what are you a fucking kindergartner." Kabuto insulted. "Besides I like working for Orochimaru-sama. I chose to do this myself. But who are you; we came here with the intention of killing Sasori, so this is quite a mishap." Kabuto lied.

"Kabuto… I'll tell you about this little boy here afterwards…Why don't you call out those three little mice hiding in the bush?" Orochimaru stated. The jonin signaled and three leaf shinobi came out of the bushes and landed on the metal bridge. Kabuto recognized Naruto and Sakura. But Kabuto didn't recognize the emo cross dresser.

Kabuto notice Naruto's features started to Kyuubify. '_Guess Yang's going to get more power.'_ Kabuto thought as the Replicator blocks in the bridge started to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You again." Kabuto stated.

"kuku…I've seen that face any number of times, Since the Kyuubi boy is here too. Let's play with them a little bit then." Orochimaru said. "I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger you or Sasuke-kun."

"Give Sasuke Back" Naruto growled out.

"There is no giving back Naruto-kun here, Let me explain it to you slowly." Kabuto said. "Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will it's about time you got over it, going on like that hardly behaving as a man." Kabuto said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FOUR EYES!" Sakura yelled. '_Now that was uncalled for I love my glasses besides Tayuya has far more colorful vocabulary.' "_YOU DON"T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT NARUTO'S FEELINGS!" Sakura continued to yell. '_Um…actually I know more than even he knows.'_ Kabuto thought.

"I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR "COOL" ATTITUDE!" Sakura screamed. '_I wasn't trying to be cool…but you perceived me as such…man I'm so badass and I did't even notice it._' Kabuto thought to himself.

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun, why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is." Orochimaru taunted, as soon as Orochimaru said those words Naruto sped towards Orochimaru in an instant. Naruto's hand was about to make contact with Orochimaru only to be intercepted by a yellow and orange blur, and was pushed back to Team 7. Naruto's one tailed cloak dissipated due to shock and the Replicators draining him.

Then blur revealed itself to be Yang in her sexy glory.

"Don't be so hasty… Otouto. " Yang said as she landed by Kabuto's side. Orochimaru looked intrigued, he wanted to see Naruto vs his stronger better Clone.

"L-l-little brother?" Naruto stuttered out shocked.

"In a sense…I'm stronger, smarter, fast and all around better than you…even if I'm only two years old." Yang explained while counting off her superiority to Naruto on her fingers.

"Did I get it right Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked Kabuto in a cute voice.

"Of course Yang-chan, you always get it right." Kabuto said seriously, though his face showed amusement. Orochimaru watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow, He of course knew of Kabuto's "Harem" he thought it was hilarious; and his girls seemed to make Kabuto more laid back than usual.

"W-why are you with Orochimaru?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm not with Orochimaru per say." Yang said while giving Orochimaru an apologetic look. "I'm loyal to Kabuto-kun because I love him." Yang said with a blush while grabbing onto Kabuto's left arm and pressed in in between her breast. Kabuto palmed his face and sighed.

"L-love how can you love monsters like him?!" Naruto yelled at Yang. Only for Yang to glare at Naruto with pure red and black sclera eyes making all Leaf Nin take an involuntary step back.

"Don't you ever call Kabuto-kun a monster like you know him…No one just chooses to become a monster one day...How do you think it happens to people…to normal people? They make difficult choices, for what they might think may be a very good reason. They make choice after choice and none of them involves slaughtering children or starting genocide. But the choices add up, and one day they look around and realize that they're so far over the line that they can't remember where it was, and I'll never leave Kabuto-kun for the difficult choices he made in his life." Yang said passionately, Kabuto's eyes were wide from her speech and Orochimaru looked surprised.

"Wow Yang-chan that was quite the speech." Kabuto stated, and Yang blushed. They were interrupted by Sakura gasping and pointed to Kabuto dramatically.

"Y-you c-cloned Naruto…and you brain washed the clone." Sakura accused to Kabuto, and Naruto started to get angry again.

"Don't you ever accuse Kabuto-kun of brain washing me you stupid bitch!" Yang yelled and Kabuto sighed _'honestly there is no reason to defend me from these people.' _Kabuto thought.

"Yang-chan, there's no reason to defend me against biased people." Kabuto told to Yang. Yang was about to reply only for Kabuto to be sent flying back into the surrounding forest, by an enraged two tailed Naruto.

"You…MONSTER!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned blood red. Yang's yellow like chakra and Kyuubi's red chakra combined together creating a shock wave of orange flame like chakra pushing Naruto back a few inches. Yang sprinted at Naruto and slammed her fist into his face, sending Naruto off of the bridge. Yang jumped of the bridge and used her chakra to explode behind her to speed up her decent, coincidentally breaking the sound barrier.

With Yang tripling her speed she was able to reach Naruto before he fell half way towards the river below. Yang grabbed onto Naruto and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist securing him in place. Then Yang landed several devastating hits on Naruto, with Yang's ability to condense her chakra into her hands and exploded them at the exact moment her fists made contact with Naruto increased the damage.

After Yang landed multiple hits on Naruto, she released him and landed an incredibly powerful double hay-maker to Naruto's head creating a small shock wave sending Naruto plummeting towards the river. Let it be known that once Yang is pissed she completely obliterates what caused it.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto walked out of the forest line with a slight burn mark on his cheek and focused his healing chakra into the burn. Kabuto glanced around to see and amused Orochimaru and a shocked Sakura and nameless jonin. The emo he really couldn't tell.

Kabuto glanced around the bridge to see some of the warped Replicator blocks and scorch marks leading off of the bridge. Kabuto also noticed the absence of Yang and Naruto, and then he sighed. '_Of course Yang would get pissed…Yang only gets pissed if you steal her Ramen, degrade her by comparing her to Naruto, messing with her hair, or messing with HER Kabuto…when did she get so possessive of me_?' Kabuto thought to himself.

"God that fucking hurt…I hope Yang kicks Naruto's ass that would make my day." Kabuto thought out loud. Kabuto got weird stares from Orochimaru and Sakura. '_Oh did I say that out loud.' _Kabuto asked himself.

"WHY DID YOU CLONE NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed a question. Kabuto sighed he already explained the reason to the Yami personality and Orochimaru he really didn't want to do it again.

"Oh you know this reason and that reason. To see if I could or I couldn't…for power or weakness…to achieve Fame or fade into obscurity…to create a partner or an enemy…or maybe I just did it for shits and giggles…Whatever your narrow mined brain can come up with is fine for me." Kabuto answered.

That answer got a glare from the pink haired howler.

"Orochimaru-sama, can I play with them for a bit?" Kabuto asked the snake sannin. "Besides I'm sure you'd rather watch the fight between the blondes. One trained by me and the other trained Jiraiya, this will be the perfect time for you to see if Naruto measures up to Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said. '_Because I sure would watch their fight, and i am with the clone I created before I came out of the forest._' Kabuto thought.

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly and jumped off the bridge to follow Yang. Leaving Kabuto with the pink haired medic, Nameless Jonin, and cross-dressing emo.

"Orochimaru is gone…I'm sure we can take Kabuto on." The jonin stated. '_Oh how naive that thinking is, it will get you killed one day_.'

"Hmm…you really shouldn't underestimate my, who knows almost all of your abilities and fighting styles, while you have yet grasped the limits of my own." Kabuto said while glaring slightly at the group.

Sakura put on dark gloves, the emo readied a scroll and the Jonin tensed. Sakura punch the bridge as hard as she could, only for a loud gonging sound to echo throughout the area.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled as she cradled her wounded fist.

"Huh? From what I gathered Tsunade taught you the secret behind her strength, but you weren't able to penetrate the Replicator blocks…That wouldn't happen unless." Kabuto trailed off. Until a mile long smirk appeared on his face and a terrified look appeared on Sakura's face.

"Hmhmhm…HAHAHA…Oh this is rich. The secret is Chakra control, by gathering the chakra into the hands and releasing it at a pinpoint time ingenious really." Kabuto said. '_Yang already uses a less refined version of that.' _Kabuto mused.

"That would be dangerous for me to fight…but from what my information stated you just run in with no taijutsu style and smash anything in your way…That would be dangerous, if we were on any other bridge." Kabuto stated.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura demanded.

"You all really thought that killing two s-ranked missing nin wouldn't get around, I knew that Sasori was dead…I knew you all were coming…and I prepared for any and every possibility." Kabuto explained. "Take a look around…Look at the bridge doesn't it look abnormal to you or strange, don't you feel yourself getting weaker by the minute?" Kabuto asked.

The Leaf nin glanced around and noticed the strange design of the bridge, It looked like the bridge was composed of hundreds of small metal blocks. They also felt there chakra slowly decreasing. The emo nin took out his scroll and drew something into it, a few seconds later several lions of ink emerged from the scroll. As soon as the ink creatures made contact with the bridge they returned back to ink.

That surprised the emo. Kabuto watched the whole thing transpire with a bored gaze. The remaining Team 7 immediately jumped off of the bridge.

Team 7 glanced back at the bridge and watched as small bugs stared to form out of the bridge. They assumed they were little threat, Kabuto being there concern.

"Hmm…You guys really shouldn't underestimate my replicators like that, they have the habit of attacking when you least expect them to." Kabuto told the naive team. They ignored him as Kabuto walked backwards onto the opposite side of the bridge which confused the team.

Kabuto put his hand on one of the railings of the bridge "Destroy them, but keep them alive…we still need them." Kabuto whispered to the bridge as he walked off of it.

Team 7 watched in morbid fascination as half of the bridge dispersed and formed over the still structural form of the bridge. They watched as a swarm of bug like objects makes their way towards. The bugs made an assortment of threatening sounds and poses. Some of the smaller bugs climbed on themselves and formed far larger bugs, hundreds of the Replicators looked like Spiders while I few others looked like beetles.

Kabuto watched with interest as Team 7 prepared themselves for battle and the Replicators launched themselves at the team. The carnage began.

-With Yang

Naruto slammed into the water causing a large wave. Yang landed on top the water and used her chakra to stay up. Several Narutos sprang up from the water and they were in there two tail states, while Yang herself was in her initial state.

The Narutos waited so Yang started the assault. Yang did a front flip and heel kicked one of the clones dispelling it but her foot still slammed into the water creating a shock wave, pushing the clones away. Yang sped towards the closest clone and slammed her elbow into its face. Yang evaded a clone that was about to hit her in the back with a Rasengan only to grab the clone's wrist and shove the still active Rasengan into to clones face.

Yang jumped up to avoid a pair of hands that was about to drag her under water. Yang flipped midair and slammed her fist into the water creating another orange flame like explosion; the explosion's force passed through the water and dispelled the clone.

Yang did a handspring back-flip to avoid a dive-bombing Naruto with a Rasengan. Yang launched a condensed projectile version of her explosive chakra destroying the offending clone on contact. The water calmed down to an absence of a fight, Yang glanced around looking for Naruto or his clone. Naruto and several of his clones appeared out of the water and glared at Yang in there two tail states. Yang glared back with her blood red eyes in her initial state with an orange flame aura surrounding her.

Two of the clones started to form a larger that normal Rasengan, Yang mirroring their actions by creating Rasengan triple its normal size the Rasengan took a multiple of shades of colors the main ones being Yellow, Red, and Orange. The two Narutos charged at Yang with their less than impressive big ball Rasengan.

Yang charge too an with a cry of "**Ōdama Rasengan(Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)" **There attacks collided with Yang's attack being the victor. The explosions of chakra dispelled the remaining clones so all that was left was a two-tailed Naruto and Yang.

Yang watched as Naruto go down on all fours and started to sprout a third tail and his whisker marks and hair got more feral. Naruto charged far faster than he originally was, but Yang successfully evaded. Her training with Kabuto improved her reaction time in leaps and bounds mostly due to the fact that when they spared he used his Swift Release.

Naruto turned to face Yang and he growled, he raised his hands and slammed them onto the water creating a titanic wave towards Yang. Yang jump as high as she could, then launched several condensed chakra projectiles under her to use the recoil to achieve higher elevation.

Yang used chakra to attach herself to the rock wall; she glanced down to see a small figure of a three tailed Naruto glaring at her. Yang quickly ran up the side of the cliff, trying to prolong Naruto's tallied state that was hurting him far more than it was helping.

When Yang reached the top she looked to see Kabuto watching Team 7 getting there asses kick by his Replicators. Yang shuddered a little, when the Replicators attacked they don't hold back, and the longer you fight them the more they adapt. Yang saw Kabuto glance at her and she sent him a seductive wink to tease him.

Yang looked down to see if Naruto followed her, only for a Red-ish Chakra hand shoot up and grab a small part of the ground and pulled Naruto up. Naruto landed in front of Yang and glared with kyuubified eyes.

"Now little brother…you shouldn't glare at me, I'm all the family you have after all." Yang taunted.

Naruto charged and landed a strike on Yang only for her to block with her forearms, but the forced still pushed her back a great distance. Yang jumped and headed of in a random direction with Naruto following her. Yang ended in a small clearing with Naruto landing a few yards in front of her.

Naruto still crouching on all of fours started to cringe in pain when a fourth tail started to form. Yang changed her posture from her close combat stance to a long range stance, Yang knew that the four tails state and up were extremely dangerous. Naruto's skin started to burn off and his blood started to mix with the Kyuubi's chakra as dark orb surrounded Naruto hiding him from view. Yang started to prepare her _repulsion_ technique.

The dark orb containing Naruto exploded creating a shock wave that flattened the surrounding area; Yang protected herself by releasing her _repulsion _technique counteracting the kinetic forced of the shock wave. Yang looked to the now revealed four-tailed Naruto.

Naruto's bright white eyes glared at Yang, he raised his hand up and slammed the ground creating another shock wave. Yang wasn't prepared this time and she was sent flying back. Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and the ground started to crack and collapse on itself. Yang knew what that meant. Yang quickly jumped to the left, as soon as she did that two large Chakra arms emerged from the ground.

Yang glanced at the Chakra arms to see a smaller hand come out of it. She quickly evaded its strike but it kept charging. Yang used the recoil from her condensed chakra shots to continue evading. She looked at Naruto to see him open, but she knew with the chakra arm ability it was dangerous to get up close.

Yang shot her orange flame like chakra at Naruto hopping to either injure him or enrage him. Yang's attack made contact with Naruto and exploded disrupting his concentration over his chakra arms.

Naruto turned to glare at Yang again; Naruto started to expel red and white chakra spheres and surrounded himself with them. Yang narrowed her eyes at this action; she knew what came after this. Naruto's tails met at his mouth and the chakra spheres started to combine forming a larger dark purple sphere or as Yang knew a **Bijūdama(Tailed Beast Ball), **Yang started to go into her first tail state her body was surrounded by red-ish orange chakra shroud that took the shape of a fox and the shroud caused her hair to resemble fire.

When Naruto's Bijudama was formed Yang started to condense all of the Kyuubi's chakra into her fist. When Naruto was about to eat his Bijudama, Yang sped towards Naruto and slammed her Kyuubi's chakra enhanced fist into the Bijudama and exploded her chakra as soon as her fist made contact. That action caused Naruto's attack to go off in his face and obliterated the surrounding forest.

Yang watched with annoyance as Naruto started to recover. Naruto started to roar causing the ground to shake.

"So you like to eating chakra…" Yang said to herself, she never tried to eat her own Biludama it was a weird thing watching Naruto trying to do that. Naruto opened his mouth again to roar only for Yang to appear in front of him and launched a condensed kyuubi chakra projectile into his mouth launching him back. Yang launched several more of the kyuubi projectiles at Naruto sending him flying back but he kept getting back, which annoyed Yang immensely.

Yang held out her hand towards Naruto and a dark orb started to form along with several rings. The rings started to rotate on different axis only to join up on one axis orbiting the orbit. "**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel )" **Yang yelled as she threw her devastating technique at Naruto.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto sighed as he watched the Leaf nin fight his Replicators, While fighting the nin is improving all of the Replicators do to their hive mind they gain the experience that these Replicators get but it's still boring to watch.

Kabuto felt the ground shook again, he glanced around '_this was about fourth time the ground shook what the hell is Yang doing?_' Kabuto thought to himself only to see a four tailed Naruto fly by him and land on the other side of the bridge, when Kabuto saw Naruto he recalled his replicators to form a bridge again. After a few seconds Yang landed next to Kabuto and had a triumph look on her face. Orochimaru landed near by us and walked over.

"My, my…Kabuto-kun when you said she had potential I didn't imagine this. You trained her expertly." Orochimaru complimented.

"Of course…She wanted power so I gave it to her…Now she can go against a rampaging jinjuriki and win." Kabuto bragged.

Orochimaru walked off when he felt a chakra signature watching him, so that left Kabuto and Yang watching the nameless jonin try and pacify the jinjuriki. Kabuto walked across the bridge with Yang by his side and had a few Replicators form and fallow him.

When the jonin tried to bind Naruto, Kabuto walked near Sakura.

"He's become even more like the Kyuubi than he was just a few minutes ago, I see you'd be better off calling him a monster than a ninja…kukuku." Kabuto said. "Take a look at that, willing to become that just to rescue Sasuke-kun. By now, even his own senses are leaving him what a sad boy." Kabuto goaded. Sakura ran at Naruto, distracting the jonin in the proscess. With the jonin distracted Kabuto had several of his Replicators go near Naruto and absorb the ambient Kyuubi chakra for Yang.

Sakura started to run to Naruto sprouting random things like rescuing Sasuke for him, which sounded weird to Kabuto. Though Yang knew what Sakura meant when she said that, but out of context with her saying that it's sort of a weird thing to say.

Naruto bitch slapped Sakura with his tail, Yang loved that she still remembered Sakura hitting Naruto and in turn her all the time.

"Ah man." Kabuto thought out loud as he walked towards Sakura. Only to be grabbed by wood.

"I won't let you touch her." The jonin threatened, he probably didn't notice Yang behind him with an orange flame like energy covering her fist.

"Hey now, we have no reason to fight you guys anymore." '_Yang has already fought Naruto.' "_On contrary, it's just the opposite." Kabuto stated.

"What do you mean?" the jonin asked.

"You and I have the same objective…the Akatsuki are in the way. If we let you guys live you might be able to take out another Akatsuki member." Kabuto said as he used his medical chakra to heal Sakura's wounds. Kabuto glanced at the trapped Naruto to see several red tinted Replicators leaving Naruto. When Naruto started to receive more of the Kyuubi's chakra he tried to break free.

"Although that is your companion…" Kabuto stated while looking at Naruto. "You'll need to rely on yourself to handle the rest." Kabuto finished, as he Screen Stepped out of the trap grabbed Yang and sped towards Orochimaru's location.

Kabuto and Yang appeared a distance away from Orochimaru to see the emo try and pull something out of his backpack. Kabuto let go of Yang and tackled the emo. Kabuto noticed a letter in spill out if his backpack.

"What is this?" Kabuto asked.

"Come on, calm down Kabuto. This kid will from today become our subordinate." Orochimaru said.

"…Can we trust him?" Kabuto asked.

"Please look inside this envelope, It's for you from Danzo-sama." The pale kid said. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"This is…" Orochimaru said to himself.

"What in it?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto, please release that kid he's coming with us." Orochimaru said and Kabuto got off of him.

"Sai was it, shall we go?" Orochimaru asked, and Sai answered with a smile. Kabuto did a come here motion with his hands and Yang body flickered next to him. Yang leaned near Kabuto's ear.

"The jonin from earlier is spying on us, should I take care of him?" Yang asked. Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru than to Yang and then shook his head in a negative. '_The odds of it being a clone are high, wouldn't want to tip the enemy off that we know his there. 'Kabuto_ thought.

A couple of minutes of tree hopping Orochimaru, Kabuto and Yang were keeping pace while Sai was falling behind a bit.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto warned.

"Yes indeed…it appears we're being followed." Orochimaru finished.

"But is he being followed or letting someone follow him…What do we do?" Kabuto asked.

"In either case, I'm afraid we end up with a corpse on our hands…right Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"hehe…of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered. Kabuto held his wrist with a Replicator gauntlet attached to it near his face and whispered an order to the Replicators at hideout to prepare for several intruders. After that Kabuto with Yang's help were able to create a fake dead body to look like Sai, leading the followers off of our trail for a bit.

After a few minutes our followers stopped.

"It seems like our pursuers have stopped. All went well I assume?" Orochimaru asked.

"Right, but we shouldn't relax just yet." Kabuto answered.

"Nevertheless, as always, brilliant work…Kabuto." Orochimaru complimented.

"It's all because of being with you. I've been able to create countless dead bodies." Kabuto said and Yang pouted next to Kabuto at not being included. "Ah that reminds me how about we let him help us in the experiment? After all, he'll have lots of free time when he's not communicating with Danzo." Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…Do whatever you like." Orochimaru said.

After a few minutes they ran into a river. Sai went to wash his face, Orochimaru sat on a rock, Yang internally debated on trying to tease Kabuto and Kabuto was washing his bloody medical tools.

"Kabuto…save that for when we get back." Orochimaru said.

"Oh no…you see if I don't wash the blood of soon enough the blades will go bad in no time at all." Kabuto stated, and Yang nodded her head in agreement.

"By the way Orochimaru-sama would you be able to provide me with an unmarked male corpse as soon as we get back?" Kabuto asked.

"But you still have some left, Right?" Orochimaru asked.

"I do…but our little diversion has left me without a 15-16 year old male corpse." Kabuto stated.

"Kabuto is your blood type 'A' by any chance?" Orochimaru asked.

"No…"AB" actually…Why?" Kabuto asked, only for Sai to start frantically look for something.

"Is something wrong…umm Sai was it?" Orochimaru asked.

"No…it's nothing." Sai answered.

"Well then, let's be going shall we the lair is just a little farther on." Kabuto stated and the group headed off towards the hideout. After a few hours of travel they made it to the hideout unhampered.

Kabuto and Yang walked through the hideout with Orochimaru and Sai, and saw Sasuke sitting in front of a giant snake statue.

"You're late." Sasuke complained.

"You fail to mind your mouth as always." Kabuto reprimanded.

"Orochimaru…did you forget about how you said you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh do calm down please instead of training, I happen to come by a little present for you. He's a shinobi from Konoha just like you. I figured you could bathe yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village. "Orochimaru said gleefully. Sasuke and Sai looked at each other.

"Oh my god it's an emo standoff!" Yang quietly yelled only loud enough for Kabuto to hear, and he smirk slightly.

"Greetings my name is Sai. You must be Sasuke Uchiha-kun." Sai greeted with a smile.

"Get Lost." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh Damn." Yang announced into Kabuto's ear.

"And Naruto-kun didn't seem to care for me the whole time too." Sai stated. "But you know in comparison to Naruto I think I'm going to get along better with you." Sai finished.

"Oh it's getting hot in here." Yang said to Kabuto.

Sasuke glared at Sai with his Sharingan and put him in a Genjutsu making Sai collapse.

"It'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun too much. You see, he's even harder to deal with than I am." Orochimaru suggested.

"And I don't care to deal with trash like him, Orochimaru it's time for training now." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about you it seems he's been looking for you all this time for the last three years." Sai stated as he stood up.

"Oh yeah I guess I do remember someone like that." Sasuke brushed of the comment.

"We're going to train Orochimaru." Sasuke ordered.

"Naruto-kun considers you…he considers you to be almost his own true brother, that's what I heard from Sakura-san." Sai informed.

"My brother…I only have one… a certain guy I want to kill." Sasuke said before he disappeared in a body flicker.

"Anyhow I'll be leaving too Kabuto…Use these to compile a Bingo book" Orochimaru ordered as he handed Kabuto a envelope full of papers.

"These are…ANBU the Hokage's personal troop division…these are copies of the profiles of its members." Kabuto said surprised. "And they would seem to be the real thing."

"Really, I wana see them." Yang said trying to reach for the files only for Kabuto to raise them out of her reach, earning a pout from her.

"Not now Yang I have to show Sai to his room…Yang could you go to that 'Room' while I do this?" Kabuto asked. Yang nodded and walked off with a sway to her hips, which Kabuto watched till she was out of his view.

Kabuto lead Sai through the Hideout until they arrived at the spare rooms.

"Here we are…come inside." Kabuto said to Sai. Kabuto entered the dark room and walked to the desk. Kabuto lit the candle illuminating the room.

"This is your room…When we don't have anything for you to do, we expect you to quietly behave yourself in here." Kabuto said. "If something comes up we will call you." Kabuto walked towards the door.

"Sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to keep this door locked from the outside after all, you're…well, you understand." Kabuto said as he locked the door and walked through the hallways.

"Well then I better get to work on that ANBU bingo book. I don't need any more nagging from Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to himself. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* *tot* *tot* *tot*. Kabuto glanced up to see several Replicates heading towards him.

One of the smaller Replicators jumped onto his shoulder. *Zzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzt* the Replicator sounded out.

"Hmm the Leaf nin found us." Kabuto said out loud. *Zzzt*

"No…watch them, don't engage…seal up my equipment and prepare for our departure I think Orochimaru-sama will want to vacate this base after this." Kabuto ordered to the little baby Replicator.

The larger Replicators left to do their jobs while the little baby Replicator stayed with Kabuto for communication.

Kabuto body flickered to the room that Yang was in. Kabuto walked into the room to see a larger circle surrounded be several smaller circles on the ground, with hundreds of sealing symbols in between them. Kabuto glanced to see Yang siting in a corner of the room with her legs crossed.

With Kabuto in the room, Yang sprung up and walked towards him.

"So Kabuto-kun, is there a reason you wanted me here? Or did you just want to some alone time with me?" Yang asked teasingly.

"While spending time alone with you is tempting…I'm afraid that isn't why I asked you to come here." Kabuto informed, Yang had a curious look on her face.

"While waiting for the leaf nin to arrive at the Tenchi Bridge, I had the Replicators eat and replace it. With their passive ability to absorb energy, they were able to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra that Naruto-kun disbanded into the air. I was planning on increasing your overall power." Kabuto explained.

"REALLY!" Yang yelled excitedly and Kabuto nodded not even fazed by her loud voice.

Several red tinted Replicators detached themselves from the ceiling and placed themselves in the smaller circles surrounding then larger circle. With each one of their steps they took, they burned the ground under them due to the intense potency of the corrosive chakra that the Kyuubi had.

"Ok Yang I'll need you to take off your clothes and lay in the center of the Circle." Kabuto ordered.

"Oh Kabuto-koi if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Yang teased again, and Kabuto sighed and gave her a serious look. Yang pouted and took off her cloths, though she did it at a seductive pace to tease Kabuto which she succeeded at doing.

Yang laid in the center of the large circle completely naked and Kabuto had to force himself no to stare, he had work to complete. Kabuto knelt outside of the sealing matrix and forced his charka into the seal activating the process.

Kabuto heard Yang grunt in pain, but continued the process. '_While Yang is accustomed to the Kyuubi's chakra, increasing the portion of it still hurts her. By my calculations each Replicator holds at least a tail's worth of the Kyuubi's chakra and since there are five red Replicators she gets those five tails worth. While some might say she will get ten tails of charka due to her already having five already. But that's a misconception; she will only get an additional tail of the Kyuubi's chakra._

_ Each of the Kyuubi's tails doubles the previous tails strength. The first tail doubles the initial states power. The second tail doubles the first tails power. The third tail doubles the second tails power, and so on. So since Yang has five tails of the kyuubi's chakra, and with the Replicators absorbing the kyuubi's chakra form Naruto in his initial, first, second, third and fourth states they got enough of the kyuubi's charka to double Yangs power to achieve the sixth tail state.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch**Zzzt* the Baby Replicator sounded.

"So…Sai's been captured by the Leaf nin." Kabuto said to himself. *Zzzch*

"No…I'll take care of it don't worry." Kabuto said to the Replicator as he created a crystal clone to take care of the problem. When the clone left Kabuto focused on the siphoning process.

-Clone Kabuto

The clone of Kabuto left the hideout and scoped the terrain. Kabuto sensed the closes chakra signatures and sped off in that direction.

Kabuto found a tied up Sai with the remaining Team7 surrounding him. '_Hmm guess I should save him.' _The clone thought to himself.

Kabuto readied several Kunai and threw them at the leaf nin, But the shinobi evaded.

Kabuto landed in front of Sai. "Sai…Judging from your situation…I suppose this means you were captured." Kabuto stated.

"Since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us…I'll trust you for now." Kabuto lied as he freed Sai from his wood bindings.

"If you two are going to get in my way. Then I'm not going to hold back!" Naruto threatened. '_Um…you were holding back before?_' Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto felt two Naruto clones above charging a Rasengan, after a few seconds Naruto attacked and Kabuto easily kicked him away.

"So pointless." Kabuto sighed out.

"FIGHTS AREN'T DECIDED 'TIL THE VERY END, AND WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no that's not what I'm talking about…watching you makes me truly feel pity." Kabuto said truthfully.

"People change Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you used to know." Kabuto explained. Sai came up behind Kabuto and put him in a shoulder lock.

"What are you doing!?" Kabuto demanded.

"You say people change…and now I am." Sai stated.

"What!?" Kabuto demanded.

"But there are also things that don't change…bonds I want to see what they're really made of." Sai said.

"Sai! Just keep him still like that." The nameless jonin ordered.

The jonin bound the clone of Kabuto in a wood binding. '_My, what an interesting turn of events_.' Kabuto thought with annoyance.

The Leaf started to have a sappy conversation involving bringing Sasuke back.

"The four of you don't know the Real Sasuke-kun…HEHEHE…heheh." Kabuto laughed out at the hilarity of their nativity.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura demanded which Kabuto ignored.

"Tell us where Sasuke is." The jonin demanded Kabuto glared at the jonin. '_With the boss powering up Yang, the Replicator horde should spook them off form that location.' _

"He should be done with his training about now back in his inner chamber. There are a large number of rooms strewn all throughout the lair. If you end up looking in each as you go, you might find him." Kabuto said.

"Still, if you aren't careful, you might chance upon a snake as well. Orochimaru-sama keeps his quarters in the same area, after all." Kabuto finished.

"I thank you for being so honest." The jonin said.

"OH No, you really shouldn't be thanking me." Kabuto interjected.

"You expect us, the hunters to become the prey then?" the jonin asked.

"Precisely." Kabuto stated with a smirk.

The jonin left a clone to watch Kabuto as the team left for the hideout. Several Replicators revealed themselves to Kabuto but hid from the jonin clone, Kabuto subtly shook his head to the Replicators to pacify them. The Replicators listened and used their natural camouflage to blend in with the rocks and waited to protect their master in case the Jonin tried to harm him.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto focused on the seal, as the fourth tail was siphoned into Yang. '_Almost done Yang, just a little longer.' _ Kabuto thought as Yang continued to tense in discomfort.

"!" Kabuto glanced at a seemingly random direction as he sensed Naruto's chakra flare along with Orochimaru's.

_'I have to speed this up, we don't have much time.'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he increased the flow of his chakra into the seal, also increasing the pain Yang went through. '_Sorry Yang.' _Kabuto thought with genuine sadness as he watched Yang silently scream in pain.

*BOOOOM*

The whole hideout shook violently as an explosion echoed throughout the area. But Kabuto was too focused on Yang to care at the moment.

After a few minutes the Replicator's were drained of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kabuto quickly went to Yang's downed form and used the **Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique) **on her chest and forehead to help her deal with the pain. After Kabuto help Yang deal with the pain, she groggily sat up.

"You know…if you wanted to feel up…you didn't have to do it while I was out." Yang quipped weakly.

"Yang-chan this is no time for jokes, you could be hurt." Kabuto said his voice full of concern.

"Oh Kabuto-kun you worry too much." Yang said while getting up. '_That's because you don't worry enough.' _Kabuto thought to himself as Yang went to her cloths and got dressed.

"We better get going. I think Sasuke might do something extreme to the leaf Nin and I know your fight with Naruto wasn't satisfactory enough for you." Kabuto said to Yang.

"Damn right that fight barely got me excited." Yang complained while crossing her arms. Kabuto got a good look at her hands and his eyes widened.

"Yang-chan…what happened to your hands?" Kabuto asked. Yang too looked at her hands to see her hands covered in slight second degree burns.

"I don't know…Wait, I was using the Kyuubi's and my own chakra and compressed them into my hands and launched them at Naruto, do you think that did it?" Yang questioned.

"I believe so…don't do that again until we can come up with a way for you to do that without the damage." Kabuto suggested and Yang nodded in agreement.

Kabuto and Yang sensed a lot of Lightning chakra building up and Kabuto activated his Screen Step ability, Kabuto grabbed onto Yang then Kabuto Screen Stepped to Sasuke's location.

Kabuto and Yang appeared next to Sasuke, just as Sasuke was about to use his Kirin technique. But Orochimaru stopped him.

"Now. Now there's no need to use 'that' jutsu Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated.

"Remove your hand." Sasuke ordered.

"There you do again forgetting exactly who it is you're talking to" Kabuto commented.

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke stated.

"You know quite well what the Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guest here form Konoha take care of as many of them as possible, even just one would be fine. If the other Akatuki members get in your way your plans of revenge will a bit of a snag…right?" Kabuto asked.

"That's quite a pathetic excuse." Sasuke said, earning a glare from Yang.

"But surely you'd allow it if it mean increasing the chances of your revenge to succeeding by even 1% right?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke reluctantly agreed and the four dissipated in a body flicker.


	15. Revelation

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

A blur speed through the forest, upon closer inspection revealed a hooded cloaked figure carrying something while speeding through the forest. Under the hood showed a white skull mask covering the figures face, the mask belonged to Kabuto. He was wearing the same disguise that wore when he saved Gaia from the Akatsuki. The medic nin was carrying his lazy blond partner. She too was wearing the disguise she wore during Gaia's rescue minus the hood and mask which set Kabuto off.

"Yang-chan…Why aren't you wearing your hood, we need to be incognito." Kabuto insisted.

"The hood messes up my hair." Yang argued like it was a ligament reason.

"And then what about the mask? It doesn't affect your hair at all." Kabuto asked.

"Oh that thing, I lost it weeks ago." Yang commented nonchalantly. Kabuto sighed as the continued forward; hopefully they didn't run into someone that knew her. Kabuto readjusted the scroll on his back.

'_Now that I got everything I need from Sasori's and Deidara's corpses' I'm going to turn in the bounties for money. Hell I wonder how Orochimaru was planning on keeping his village running since he never really pays for the land or materials such as food, water and medical equipment, honestly he's really irresponsible sometimes._

_So here I am traveling To Fire country. Mostly because every village and country other than Suna believes The Hidden Leaf killed Sasori and Deidara, and I want to keep it that way. So if someone were to turn in the Bounties in another country some people will be asking questions.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"Kabuto-kun…How far is the bounty station?" Yang questioned.

"Not far…I don't know why your complaining Yang-chan I'm carrying you." Kabuto stated in annoyance, it was true half way through the trip Yang got tired and wanted to be carried.

"You know you love it." Yang teased, and Kabuto sighed.

The duo exited the forest and saw a long dirt road leading to a small building. Yang got out of Kabuto's arms and they walked towards the building. '_I could just Screen Step us there but I shouldn't always use it just because I have it.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto glanced at Yang to see her playing with her new yellow bracelets that he made for her. Kabuto looked back at the bounty station and trekked forward.

After a few minutes of walking the duo was able to make it to the bounty office without any interruptions. Kabuto strolled into the building and sighed. The bounty office in this building was located in the bathroom and Yang was probably going to make a fuss over this.

"What the hell is that smell and why are we in the men's bathroom?"" Yang complained.

"We're in the Men's bathroom because that's the entrance to the bounty station and the smell is composing bodies…Why do you think the bounty office is in a bathroom in the first place to disguise the scent of dead bodies with the bathroom's smell." Kabuto explained.

"Huh…I guess that dose make sense." Yang said to herself. As a wall in-between urinals opened up revealing a bald man with black eyes, and a black beard. He had a big scar above his right eyebrow and wore a light gray cloak.

"In here." He ordered. Kabuto and Yang entered the hidden room.

"Heh...So I get a visit from you Kabuto, what's with the partner? You usually work alone?" Zangei asked.

"Not any more these days." Kabuto said, and motioned for Yang to introduce herself.

"Oh…I'm Yang." Yang introduced herself hesitantly.

"Don't worry Yang…Zangei won't betray us…If he did that, he wouldn't have a business now would he?" Kabuto asked.

"I guess your right Kabuto-kun." Yang agreed.

"Heh…'Kabuto-kun' is it." Zangei commented.

"Eh...long story…now I got bounties to collect, can we speed it up." Kabuto voiced. Zangei nodded and walked over to the autopsy table. Kabuto unseal Deidra's dead body and lead it down and the autopsy table.

"That's Deidara all right; you caught a big on this time Kabuto. Hmm…its weird there's no burses or marks at all on him. If you don't mind me asking how did you kill him?" Zangei asked.

"My new technique…an illusion that makes the brain thinks it's dead and in turn shuts the body down. When the illusion is lifted the body can't sustain itself and dies…no marks, no cuts and no way to identify the killer…the perfect shinobi technique." Kabuto lied.

"Impressive." Zangei complimented as he handed Kabuto a briefcase with Deidara's bounty reward being at about 55,000,000 ryō.

"I also have one more bounty to collect, but might be harder to autopsy." Kabuto informed as he unsealed Sasori's puppet body.

"My…Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the red sands you sure know how to pick them." Zangei stated.

"Hmm…this body is…wooden."Zangei said.

"Yes Sasori was so obsessed with puppets he turn himself into one." Kabuto explained, and Zangei nodded slowly as he inspected the puppet finding several parts of Sasori's real body nothing too big to matter to Kabuto but enough to prove its authenticity. When the body was approved Zangei handed Kabuto the bounty being 76,000,000 ryō .Kabuto sealed the cases with money and went leave the bounty exchange building with Yang by his side. While the duo left the bathroom the felt two large chakra signatures heading towards the bounty office. They quickly hid in the stalls of the bathroom.

The duo peek through the crack in the door to see a tan skinned tall man that wore a white hood and a black mask with his eyes being to only thing visible. He had green irises no pupils and red sclera; he also wore the Akatsuki cloak. From this description he fit the profile of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

The figure behind Kakuzu was smaller than him. This member was a woman who had slicked back white hair and magenta eyes. She wore her forehead protector around her neck along with a pendant. She had a torn up looking Akatsuki robes with no shirt underneath only wearing chest bindings. She also had tight black shinobi pants and the standard shinobi sandals a large triple bladed scythe on her back. She fitted the description of Hidane the jashin Priestess.

"Why the fuck is the bounty office in the bathroom?" Hidane complained.

"Shut Up…Or I swear I will find some way to kill you." Kakuzu threatened.

"Again and again that's not something to say to me Kakuzu." Hidane said nonchalantly completely ignoring Kakuzu's threat.

"Hehe…looks like there's trouble in paradise…eh Kabuto-kun?" Yang joked to Kabuto, only for him to shush her which she pouted in response.

The zombie duo advanced towards the hidden door near the urinals, which the foul mouthed priestess complained about again.

"I still can't believe they hid the entrance behind a urinal…fucking idiots." Hidane complained.

"Hey over here." Zangei ordered.

Kakuzu and Zangei conversed a bit and inspected the body of some sort of monk Kabuto didn't really care that much.

"Hurry the hell up, it reeks in here." Hidane commanded which Kakuzu ignored.

"Kakuzu! Let's GO!" She yelled.

"Hang on. I need to count the money first." Kakuzu stated and went back to inspecting the bounty reward.

"I can't tell whether the stench is piss or that body, but seriously it's fuckin' gross. I'll be outside. "Hidane said before leaving.

Kabuto and Yang glanced at each other and Kabuto nodded. With the room clear the duo was able to sneak out of the bathroom without Kakuzu spotting them. While Kabuto is confident in his and Yang's skills, he's not ready to test himself against the infamous Zombie duo of the Akatsuki. '_Yang and I could probably take on one of them, but both of them will be difficult to handle.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

The duo made it out of the building, Only for Kabuto to bump into the slaughtering Priestess. 'Oh fuck.' Kabuto thought to himself. Hidane turned face to face with the duo or face to mask in Kabuto's case.

"Watch where you're going you fucking…" Hidane trailed of until she saw who she was talking to; it was the man that killed Deidara. The two stared down for what seemed like minutes, the two had entirely different thoughts.

'_Crap…From my information she's virtually un-killable, from being able to survive poisons and bleeding out to decapitation and dismemberment. She's very dangerous for Yang and I to fight. We can't use are larger more destructive techniques or risk giving our position away to half of the country. I could use the "Killing Curse" but I need to really want to kill her, and it wastes a lot of my chakra.' _Kabuto thought logically.

'_Could this fucker be the guy the Tome was referring to?' _Hidane thought to herself.

"So you're the fucker who killed Deidara." Hidane stated, and Kabuto slowly nodded not knowing where this was going.

"How'd you do it?" She questioned.

"You saw how I killed him…Why do you doubt your own observations." Kabuto shot back.

"No you asshole I just wanted to prove something." Hidane rebutted.

"Oh and what did you need to prove?" Kabuto asked.

"If I should kill you or not. While the Akatsuki wants your head I couldn't care less on what they want they don't let me offer sacrifices to Jashin-sama...But every Jashinest's dream is to find Jashin's incarnation." Hidane explained.

"And you're telling me this why?" Kabuto asked.

"Because it was said Jashin's first incarnate could do things normal shinobi couldn't…By saying strange words and shit happening because of that…Jashin was able to kill just his words…just like you did…It was said he could control people by just a wave of his hand…and it was said he could torture people into insanity by just his stare. " Hidane said almost excitedly.

"Okay I get that…but…What .Does. That .Mean" Kabuto spoke out slowly.

"Well a few hundred years ago Jashin's incarnate surfaced…and gave us our immortality rituals, and constructed our **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood ) **by something he called a voodoo doll or some shit like that. " Hidane explained, Kabuto was about to about to clarify on what he previously meant only for the priestess to cut him off.

"But that's not all he did or could do…In the Tomes it was said he originally came here with amnesia that he couldn't remember where he came from or who he was…but he had an astounding learning rate and had the strange ability to speak to snakes." Hidane finished.

Kabuto's eyes widened behind his mask, and he glanced at Yang to see her eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"I take it by your reactions this means something to you." Hidane said nonchalantly. '_So this Jashin incarnate came from my birth place.' _Kabuto thought.

"What was the Jashin incarnates name…if you don't mind me asking." Kabuto asked.

"Oh…umm…Damn the fuck was his name…S something, it was foreign sounding…hmm...Oh it was Salazar Slytherin!" Hidane exclaimed Kabuto's eyes widened as he remembered something.

-Flash back-

_Tom sat the Slytherin table with his 'friends'. In actuality Tom manipulated a few pure-bloods into believing that he wanted pure-blood supremacy. Tom gathered these people to keep Dumbledore off his back; he has become far too suspicious for his own good. _

_When the dinner was over the four houses cleared out and went to their individual houses. Tom himself split off from the sheep and headed to the library. Tom put a Disillusionment Charm on himself making him nearly invisible to the naked eye._

_The future dark lord was what one could call obsessed with his heritage; he discovered that his birth mother was a squib from the Gaunt a house descendent from Salazar himself. _

_From what Tom discovered was that Salazar Slytherin was had the ability to speak to snakes and was the master of the Dark arts. Tom was amazed by his ancestor and eventually tried to emulate him._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom did it he finally found Salazar's chamber of Secrets, said to have been built so Salazar could teach the Dark arts to his students but a disagreement with the three other founders enraged him so he grew a beast to protect the school form the muggle-borns in chamber, but vanished before his work could be done. But Tom felt the beast might still be there and would continue Salazar's work._

_The young dark lord walked through the girl's bathroom and walked up to the sink with Snake symbols carved in around the faucet._

_§Open§ Tom commanded, the pipes and sink rearranged themselves into a dark entrance the ambient light revealed a far drop._

_§Stairs§ Tom commanded and stairs formed. Tom walked down the stairs and held out his wand, he cast a __**Lumos **__spell creating a orb of light from the tip of his wand. Tom noticed several torches along the wall tunnels._

_With a wave of his wand Tom spoke the words __**Incendio **__and several small balls of fire shoot from his wand illuminating the Chamber. Tom trekked forward time he was met by the statute of Salazar Slytherin._

_§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_ _§ Tom ordered to the statue. The sound of stone scraping off of stone echoed throughout the chamber. The mouth on Salazar's statute opened and a large snake slithered its way out, the giant snake had dark green and black scales, with deep yellow eyes._

_ "__Hmm…so the great best that resides within the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk…How fitting. Now it's time to finish what Salazar started." Tom schemed to himself._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom walked through the empty hallways of Hogwarts pleased. The school had been shut down do to too many petrifications and the death of a muggle-born girl. Dumbledore has become suspicious of him, so he threw Dumbledore off the trail. _

_It was only dumb luck that he Tom came across Hagrid holding a box containing his pet Acromantula, Aragog. Tom freed the giant spider and convinced Head master Dippet that the Aragog was the beast of the Chamber of Secrets._

_Hagrid was expelled from the school but was allowed to become the grounds keeper due to Dumbledore's words; And Tom was given a trophy for a Special Services to the school. Due to Dumbledore's distrust and watchful eye Tom split his soul and put it in his diary to hope that one day his and Salazar's work can be started again. _

_-Flash back-_

_The future dark lord searched through Little Hangleton for his maternal family. While there Tom met his Uncle who threatened him. Tom proceeded to question his uncle and learned that his father stole all of his mother's family's fortune. Tom knocked his uncle out and stole his wand; Tom used his uncle's wand to torture and kill his father and his family, when that was done Tom used the Fiendly Fire curse to burn the house to a crisp. The dark lord took his property back including the Marvolo Gaunt's ring which had the symbol of a Triangle with a circle and I line thorough it. Tom used the killing of his father to spit his soul further and placed his soul fragment in the ring._

_Tom latter re wrote his uncle's memories of what really happened and made his uncle confess to the murders._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom befriended an elderly witch named Hepzibath Smith to get close to her. So he could steal the Sythrien's locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. Tom poisoned the witch and implanted a false memory in her house elf's mind, giving the illusion that the house elf was the killer._

_The dark lord split his soul another time and placed it into the Slythrien locket. He used the Crystal Cave to hide his Horcrux. He put a multiple of defenses around the cave including an army of undead Inferi._

_-End Flash back-_

Kabuto composed himself, and focused onto the violent priestess.

"Are you sure his name was Salazar Slythrien?" Kabuto asked.

"Did I fucking stutter? Of course that's what I said!" Hidane exclaimed and Kabuto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hmm…did Salazar leave any books or Tomes before he died?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, but no one can read that shit…it seems to be in a whole other language." Hidane informed.

"Did the books have any snakes carved around them in the pages or the cover?" Kabuto questioned.

"Huh…Now that you mention it, I think they did…man that dude had a fuckin hard on for snakes it seems." Hidane said.

"Do you think you could take me to it?" Kabuto asked if there were clues on his past he would do anything to discover it.

"I don't fuckin know if your real or a fraud…prove to me that you can do the shit it said you could do." Hidane challenged.

"How in the hell do I do something a book says if I can't read it genius." Kabuto snapped out.

"How the hell should I know? I just don't want to serve a fake…so do your magic." Hidane ordered not realizing the irony of what she said. Kabuto felt several chakra signatures approaching and looked at Yang to see her glancing at the direction of the approaching nin.

"Um…Miss Hidane there are several approaching signatures…shouldn't we…I don't know take care of them." Kabuto suggested, she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"This is a perfect time to show your stuff…and if you can convince me…maybe I'll take you to the Jashinist temple." Hidane bargained, and Kabuto slowly nodded.

'_From the memories I know how to do a Lumos Spell…the Incendio charm…The anti-spider charm…Then Fiendfyre curse…the Cruciaturs Cruse…and I know how to create an Inferi…Oh boy…at least the torture curse will be easier to use than the killing one.'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he felt the signatures almost there. '_I can't just force these spells…from what I seen in my memories Tom; he used a "Wand" to focus his power so I should to the same.' _Kabuto thought as he formed an 11 inch long bone wand form his palms discreetly. The "Wand" looked like Tom's but was pure white. Kabuto twirled it around to get the feel of it, and was able to feel himself extend into the bone which was good. When he did the killing curse wandlessly, he kind of burned the tips of his fingers. With the bone wand, that shouldn't happen. '_This will have to do until I can create a suitable focus.' _Kabuto mused.

A leaf Jonin landed near Hidane and threw several shuriken in our direction, Kabuto and Yang quickly evaded the blades but Hidane dodge uncaringly.

But two chuunin tried to stab Hidane from her sides, she was about to move only to discover she couldn't due to the Nara on the roof of the bounty office. The Chuunin impaled the priestess.

"Ouch man…Who the hell are you guys?" Hidane questioned as though she didn't have to blades in her. Yang was unsure on what to do, while Kabuto had an interest in her knowledge Yang didn't know on whether to help her or watch the Leaf nin get there asses kicked.

Kabuto noticed the Shadow holding Hidane in place. He pointed his bone wand at the Shadow.

"**Lumos Maxima" **Kabuto yelled as a blinding light shined form the tip of the bone, blinding everyone and erasing the shadow link.

Kabuto landed next to the now free Hidane and grabbed the nearest chuunin by the head and threw him a few yards behind him.

"Nice of you to interrupt me…but this is my ritual." Hidane complained.

"Well if I happen to be Jashin's incarnate…shouldn't I just do it myself? Besides I think I know how to show the stuff you were talking about now." Kabuto stated.

"Oh by all means…go ahead ass." Hidane said.

"This is a Leaf matter, we are here for the Akatsuki…but if you get involved we van not guarantee your safety." The jonin stated.

"Look Jonin-san…I don't care what you want…" Kabuto said as he pointed his wand at the leaf nin. "And I don't care what they want…" Kabuto finished as he pointed to Hidane referring to the Akatsuki.

"But she has answers to several of my questions…so you know how it is." Kabuto rambled off, and the Leaf nin tensed.

One of the chuunin charged quickly, but fortunately/unfortunately Kabuto was far faster. Kabuto leveled the bone wand at the chuunin's body and said. "**Crucio**_" _Kabuto harshly whispered, a red light shot form his bone wand.

The red light slammed into the Chuunin's chest and he dropped almost instantly.

"AHHHH…ARGH…AHHHHHH" The chuunin yelled as he thrashed around violently. Hidane seemed to get off on it a little, before Kabuto released the curse. Kabuto tried to turn only to realize he was trapped in the Nara's shadow jutsu.

"You're trapped." The Nara stated.

"Not for long…**Lumos Maxima."** Kabuto whispered before the light destroyed the shadow. With the nin blinded Kabuto launched several **Incendio **spells at the nins, the Jonin put his body in front of his team to save them burning his body in the process.

The jonin's team glared in Kabuto's direction for hurting there sensei. Kabuto glared back and quickly glanced around at the still burning fires and smiled.

He pointed his wand at the leaf group and cried out. "**Fiendfyre" **all the surrounding fires combined to form a giant flame snake that towered over the leaf nin, and launched itself at them. From what Kabuto knew from Tom's memories the Fiendfyre was difficult to control but would actively seek out to destroy his enemies.

Kabuto sent the semi-sentient flame snake at the Lead nin, which the nin tried to evade. The jonin and his team were able to escape the cursed flame but the two chuunin weren't so lucky. Kabuto moved the flames away from the dead chuunin revealing charred dead bodies.

"Hmm…Now watch the magic happen." Kabuto said darkly to Hidane as he pointed his wand at the dead chuunin.** "Vade in terra viventium… Custodi in thesauris meis…Dissipate mea… Et nunc veni, surgere meum…Inferi(Rise upon the living…Protect my treasures …Slaughter my enemies…Now come rise my…Inferi)"** Kabuto chanted as a pitch black lightning shot from his wand and connected with the dead chuunin.

After a few seconds the dead bodies started to twitch slightly. The bodies started push themselves up and moved erratically towards the leaf nin. The Leaf nin, Hidane and Yang watched in morbid fascination as Kabuto reanimated the leaf's corpses.

'_From Tom's memories the Inferi are weak to light based attacks such as lightning and fire…which from my information suggests the Jonin has a wind affinity and his students have yet to delve into their affinities, and if the try to use a fire based jutsu I can have the Fiendfyre intercept it.'_ Kabuto thought.

The sound duo and the immortal watched as the younger leaf nin freeze up on the sight of the once comrades coming to kill them, while the jonin took out a pair of brass knuckled trench knifes. The blades were surrounded in a blue glow, meaning the jonin was channeling his chakra into the blades increasing their cutting power. The jonin engaged the inferi in battle.

Kabuto turned towards a dumbstruck Hidane. "So does that prove anything?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Hidane questioned.

"I just do." Kabuto stated. '_I could say magic…but that would sound so fucking cheesy.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

"Don't bullshit me…How the hell did you do that?" Hidane demanded.

"How can I explain it if I don't know myself…But if I could read Salazar's Tomes I could possible explain my abilities." Kabuto said. '_And I can learn about the abilities of my birth place and there is the possibility that Salazar regained his memories, and made a record of his own techniques that I can learn off of.' _Kabuto thought.

Hidane contemplated with herself. This person could be the incarnate of her god, the god of destruction and death. If he was his the incarnation then it's her responsibility to follow and serve him. But he could be a fake and if he was she would kill the blasphemer. Even though he has the powers of the first incarnate the only true way of proving himself would be to read Salazar's tome.

"Fine…I'll take you to the fucking temple…just let me finish my ritual…I haven't killed anyone in a while." Hidane agreed.

"By all means the…the jonin is injured and his students are frozen in fear…heheh…Show them the meaning of despair." Kabuto said as he dismissed the Fiendfyre and Inferi. Kabuto watched in interest as Hidane drew a symbol into the ground with her sandals. The symbol looked surprisingly similar to the symbol on the Gaunt's family ring. The line in the center was missing and the Triangle and the Circle were reversed.

The priestess threw her tri-bladed scythe at the tired Jonin and nicked his cheek. Hidane pulled the bloodied blade to her face and licked the blood. Hidane took on a grim-reaper like appearance with Black skin and white skeletal markings.

Hidane took out a retractable spear and stabbed herself in the leg making the jonin collapse holding his leg in pain. Drawing confused looks from his team and Yang. Kabuto motioned for Yang to come closer, which she did.

"We both know that Hidane has a form of Immortality right." Kabuto said to Yang, and she nodded.

"Well with her unique circumstance…and her religion…she can create a link with someone and transfer the pain she feels through her link to her enemy...like a Voodoo Doll." Kabuto explained and Yang nodded.

"What's a Voodoo Doll?" Yang asked confused.

"Huh…I don't know." Kabuto stated. '_Must be something form my memories…but I sounds right.'_

The duo watched as Hidane toyed with the Leaf jonin, and the jonin's students tried to help but couldn't due to the risk of hurting their sensei. That was until Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique on Hidane and tried to make her move out of her jashinest symbol. Before Hidane was out of the Circle Yang appeared behind Shikamaru and heel kicked him in the neck forcing him to the ground.

With Shikamaru's shadow imitation cancelled, Hidane stabbed herself in the chest killing the Leaf jonin. Team 10 ran to Asuma to see if he was okay, than there was when a murder of crows that blocked everyone's vision when the crows cleared the team and chuunin corpses were gone.

"Well…that was a thing." Yang commented about the situation and Kabuto nodded in agreement.

"Hidane…how are you going to guide me to the Jashinest temple if you're stuck with your partner Kakuzu?" Kabuto asked Hidane seriously.

"Fuck…I'll think of something or other…it doesn't really matter…If you are Jashin's incarnate I have to become your acolyte anyway so I'll just leave the Akatsuki." Hidane explained.

"Good when you're done with him you can catch up with us." Kabuto stated as he and Yang walked down the road in the direction of Yugakure the village in hot water, mostly because Hidane was a missing nin from that village.

After a couple minutes of walking the duo felt someone speeding towards them, though they didn't react they knew who it was. A blur landed next to the duo revealing it to be Hidane no surprise there.

"So where is the temple located?" Kabuto questioned Hidane.

"Near The fuckin Village of hot water idiot!" Hidane exclaimed, Kabuto nodded not even affected by her tone and activated his Screen Step he wanted to get this done quickly. Kabuto held out his hand and Yang grabbed it. Then Kabuto grabbed Hidane's shoulder then they disappeared, though people could hear the curses from Hidane as they passed by them.

The trio appeared near the entrance of The Village of hot Water only to be surrounded by three chuunin Nin. Kabuto signed he honestly didn't have time for this shit. He pointed his bone wand at one Nin and pointed his two fingers at others.

"**Incendio."** Kabuto harshly whispered as the nin com-busted to flame. Before the other two nin could react the had a finger sized hole in between their eyes. Kabuto walked over to the dead bodies and sealed their bodies up. Kabuto glanced to see Yang and Hidane staring in awe, well awe from Hidane…Yang was use to Kabuto's awesomeness.

"What are you staring at lets go." Kabuto ordered, before Hidane scowled and lead them to her temple.

_'__Hmm…well I wasn't expecting the temple to look like this…I was expecting a pyramid or something but this looks more like a shrine._' Kabuto thought as he glazed upon the Jashinest temple. It looked like the Uchiha's Naka Shrine only with the Jashin symbol plastered everywhere instead of the Uchiha fan symbol.

The trio walked into the temple and Kabuto noticed what Hidane meant by Salazar had a hard on for snakes, there were lots of Snake paintings and status throughout the room. Upon the center of the room was a rock tablet, with a snake carves around the pedestal the tablet was one. Kabuto took off his mask and pulled his hood down. Kabuto carefully picked up the tablet and read it.

"Hmm…"Kabuto sounded.

"Well…don't leave us I fuckin suspense here!" Hidane yelled.

"Oh…this isn't the real Tome, these are instructions on how to find it…Salazar was paranoid that someone might decipher the Parseltongue language and read its contents…But the thing about Parseltongue is that it can be read by someone who learned it but never can be spoken unless they have it. So this is an instruction on what to say to find his Tome." Kabuto explained.

"Oh…One question what the fuck is Parseltoungue it sounds like some sort of sick fetish?" Hidane ranted.

"The born ability to talk to snakes and understand them…well that's what Salazar called it any way." Kabuto explained. Kabuto glanced at the snake on the pedestal.

§ Lead me to Sssalazar'ss Chamber. § Kabuto ordered to the snake carving, and it obeyed. The carving came to life and led the trio to an empty hallway. That had a carving of two large snakes facing each other.

"Well this was a fucking let down." Hidane complained, which Kabuto ignored.

§ Open § Kabuto ordered. The snakes started to rearrange themselves into a weird looking lock and the wall moved out of the way revealing long dark tunnel. Yang was about to walk forward only for Kabuto to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. Kabuto pulled out his makeshift bone wand and pointed it at the dark tunnel.

"**Lumos" **Kabuto whispered, the light revealed a 40 foot drop and hundreds of black and green tinted snakes pilled together.

"Thanks Kabuto-kun." Yang thanked to Kabuto for saving her life.

"Of course…§Stairs….Lights§ "Kabuto ordered and stairs formed out of the walls and the torches lit.

"Damn that's fuckin awesome. I want to try… .SShSththSssSHsTh ."Hidane tried to hiss out.

"So what did I say?" Hidane asked Kabuto.

"'The bush tree fairy killed the rock'…I never took you for a poet Hidane." Kabuto commented dryly, and Yang openly laughed at Hidane's idiocy.

"Shut up whom fuckin asked you." Hidane complained.

"Well if I recall you did." Yang teased.

"Enough picking of Hidane, Yang-chan…We have secrets to discover." Kabuto stated, Yang listened but gave Hidane a cocky smirk which earned a glare.

The trio walked through the tunnels; the snakes came to attack but were pacified by Kabuto. The trio continued forward and came across a giant statue of Salazar. _'huh…Déjà vu…I looks like the Chamber of Secrets form Tom's memories._' Kabuto thought to himself, and he also remembered that there was a giant Basilisk snake in the statue of the original Chamber so there was a possibility that there was one here.

"Um…girls I'm going to need you to close your eyes until I give you the all clear…there is the possibility that there is a giant snake with eyes as deadly as Itachi Uchiha" Kabuto stated, Yang quickly closed her eyes and Hidane followed suit but more hesitant about it.

§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four! § Kabuto ordered to the statue. The sound of stone scraping off of stone echoed throughout the chambers, and a loud echoing hiss followed.

§ Massster?§ a feminine echoed from the hole in the statue.

§Um...Yess I'm your new Massster§ Kabuto hissed out unsurely. There was no answer until an echoing slithering sound carried throughout the area, Kabuto glanced up to see a snake possibly as long as Manda but not as wide. The Basilisk had Dark green scales, and deadly looking yellow eyes and far more predatory looking than Orochimaru's.

The Basilisk's deadly eyes stared into Kabuto's dark green. The stare down lasted until the Basilisk submitted and bowed its head. Kabuto raised his hand and rubbed the Basilisk's snout.

§I have two friends with me…isss it possssible for you not to petrify them? § Kabuto asked.

§ If the massster wisssshess it § The Basilisk stated as she closed her eyes, to prevent any accidental petrification's.

"Okay guys you can open your eyes." Kabuto said.

"The hell/ what the fuck is this." Yang and Hidane commented on seeing the giant snake coiled around Kabuto.

"She's a Basilisk apparently I'm her master, I'll ask her were the Tome is." Kabuto voiced.

§ Do you know where your previousss masster kept hiss belongingsss…we're looking for something. § Kabuto questioned, the Basilisk nodded.

§ It'sss behind the chamber in which I ressst. § The Basilisk stated.

§ Thankss…What is your name? § Kabuto asked.

§My first Massster gave me the name Viliangia§ Viliangia informed.

§Well thanks Viliangia…I'll come as often as I can. § Kabuto promised, and the giant snake nodded.

"Come on…I know where to go." Kabuto stated and didn't look back to see if they were following him. Kabuto trekked through the tunnel where the Basilisk came out of with Yang and Hidane trailing behind him. After a few minutes of walking the trio made it to a metal door.

§Open§ Kabuto demanded one last time as the sound of locks unlocking echoed. Kabuto reached for the door and open it. The trio walked in the room and Kabuto glanced at the large bookshelf of Tomes but what drew his eye was the Portrait of a man. The man had long black hair and extremely pale skin, not as pale as Orochimaru but could match against Kimimaro's skin.

The portrait looked to be sleeping, which was weird considering portraits weren't supposed to do that.

"What the fucking hell is this…If I wanted to read I would have gone to the library!" Hidane complained.

"Ahhh…My god that was a good nap." The portrait said in a strange accent.

"AHHHH!/WHAT THE FUCK!/ Huh?" were the reactions of the trio. Kabuto was the least surprised do to the fact that he saw several moving paintings through Tom's memories.

"AHHH…oh that's right…never seen a moving portrait before?" the painting questioned, which got a dumb nod from Yang and Hidane.

"Hmm…so you're Salazar Slythrien or an imprint of him." Kabuto stated and the portrait nodded in slight surprise.

"Yes…and you are?" Salazar questioned.

"Forgive me I'm Kabuto Yakushi or form what my recently surfaced memories suggest…Harry Potter…But I like Kabuto far better." Kabuto informed, Salazar narrowed his eyes.

"Potter…How in the blazes is my descendant in Gryffindor's bloodline?" Salazar asked more to himself than Kabuto, Kabuto just shrugged he had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Well any way…I was wondering if you had regained most of your memories and if it's possible for me to regain mine?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh yes…your memories will return and from what I observed your memories are starting to surface, soon certain things will trigger more memories and those memories will trigger more and the domino effect will continue until you regain your entire memory back." Salazar informed.

"AH-Hm" Hidane coughed to get Kabuto's attention. '_Oh yeah.' _

"Oh yeah…Salazar I have a Jashinest with me and I was wondering where the Tome was to see if I'm Jashin's incarnate." Kabuto said dryly, and a look of realization appeared on Salazar's face.

"Yes, yes, yes…How else would you get without their help…The Tome is right under me actually…All you have to do is read it and you'll understand." Salazar said seriously. '_Huh…why is he serious about this?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto opened the Tome and read its contents and his face turned from a neutral one into a scowl. '_So this is real…I am Jashin's incarnate and so was Salazar…Jashin is the god of Chaos and Destruction and the Chaos part allowed him to reincarnate himself anytime-anywhere…So I was pulled from my home just to fulfill this thing…what if I had a family that loved me…then why do I feel a knot in my stomach when I think of that….NO… I'm the son of Nonō Yakushi she is my mother…my Father is…is…I don't know...But Orochimaru is my weird older brother…and I have found love here in Guren, Gaia, Karin, Yang and Anko…I will not dwell on what if's and possibilities. When I remember fully I will returned but until then I will live my life with my loved ones.' _Kabuto promised to himself, Kabuto glanced up to see the portrait of Salazar giving him a look of sympathy.

"So it's real?" Kabuto asked mostly to himself.

"Yes…I'm afraid so…That's how I reacted when I found out too." Salazar said softly.

"So…he's really Jashin-sama's incarnate?" Hidane questioned and Salazar nodded, and Hidane's eyes widened and bowed towards Kabuto.

"I apologize for my disrespect Jashin-sama." Hidane groveled.

"It's alright Hidane-san, I thought you're hilarious." Kabuto commented lightly, and Hidane still remained in her bowing position.

"Please punish me Jashin-sama." Hidane pleaded. Kabuto looked at Salazar awkwardly, and a shrug was his response.

"Um…ok…" Kabuto said a little weirded out and pointed his bone wand at her. "**Crucio**" Kabuto whispered as a red light hit her and Hidane screamed. Though Kabuto couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain. After ten seconds Kabuto stopped the curse and Hidane was panting with a large blush.

"Okay…is anyone else awkward?" Yang asked out loud and Kabuto raised his hand.

"*Pant* Thank you *Pant* Jashin-sama." Hidane said gratefully.

"Kabuto…how old were you when you entered this world?" Salazar questioned.

"Hmm…About eight …Why" Kabuto asked.

"Then that means you don't have a full grasp on our world's people's abilities…the books in my study are my written forms on parselmagic which mostly deals with healing…Dark arts which deals with damaging…Runes that deal with protecting…And Alchemy which deals in creation and recreation, but with no frame of reference you can't learn any of these things." Salazar stated sadly.

"Is it possible for you to teach me then?" Kabuto questioned the idea of learning new things was exciting.

"No…I'm an imprint of Salazar's personality with few memories…so much information could shorten my life span…But if you came here when you were eight how do you have a wand and know how to use the torture curse?" Salazar questioned.

"I've been having memories of someone else…someone by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle…though I don't know why." Kabuto admitted. "And the wand, I created it out of my bones, from my recreated **Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse)" **Kabuto informed the to the Sorcerer. Salazar's eyes widened at the information both at the additional memories and recreating a deadly bloodline. Then his eyes narrowed in thought.

"This is perfect…If you can regain more of this Tom person's memories you don't need to relearn the basics in Dark Arts, Runes and Alchemy then you can learn my techniques…and you can learn Parslmagic form the books they are mostly strait forward." Salazar informed. Yang and Hidane were lost but kept quiet because it seemed important to Kabuto.

"Are there any lower level books I can read…you know to jog any memories?" Kabuto asked.

"There are several journals that the real Salazar wrote…maybe those can help and there are some books on charms here as well but there not as harmful as the Dark Arts but could be helpful." The portrait offered, and Kabuto nodded that idea sounded well.

"Salazar-san, is it possible to seal the books so I can keep them with me for when I completely remember, and possible bring you with me?" Kabuto asked.

"You can take the books…they were meant for you after all or the next Jashin whatever…but I'm to remain here for a while." Salazar stated sadly, and Kabuto nodded sadly too, he liked the portrait he seemed likeable Kabuto wasn't sure why people in his world didn't like him.

Kabuto sealed the larger Tomed books written by Salazar and pocketed Salazar's journals into his ninja pouch. Kabuto sealed the charms books in a separate sealing scroll and started to read the first edition of the book. Kabuto bowed to the portrait and said good bye and was followed by Yang and his new acolyte.

By the time they left the Jashiniest temple Kabuto was done with the first book and sighed at the almost childish things that were inhere the only useful ones spells that were in the book. Like the levitation spell, the unlocking spell, the repairing spell and the full body binding spell that was pretty much it. Kabuto, Yang and Hidane walked in no particular direction. Kabuto was skimming through the books looking for useful spells, Yang was wrapping her head around this knowledge and couldn't wait to tell the others, and Hidane was thinking of ways to try and please her god incarnate. All in all it was a weird trip.

After a few days of traveling they felt they were being followed, by several signatures. Kabuto was already on the sixth book and found several more useful spells, but when he felt the signatures he pulled up his mask and hood. Yang again didn't mostly because they already saw her so it would be useless. Kabuto grabbed his bone wand; he wanted to test out his new abilities.

Kabuto heard the sound of whistling, the whistling of sharp metal cutting through the air. Kabuto raised his bone wand instinctively "**Protego" **Kabuto exclaimed as a blue transparent shield protected the trio form a two trench knifes and that were infused with chakra.

Yang and Hidane prepared themselves for battle, Hidane reading her tri-bladed scythe and Yang grabbed two kunai and got into a defensive position. They heard a rumbling sound and the trio turned their heads to see a large rounded human rolling at them at a fast rate. "**Levioso" **Kabuto whispered as the spell hit the charging Nin causing him to float midair before Kabuto violently drop him snapping his neck.

Hidane charged at the Nin to checking to see if he was dead, only to be stopped by some unseen force. Hidene's eyes darted around until she glanced do to see her shadow connected to another. Kabuto waited he felt two more signatures waiting so he left Hidane to fight for herself she was an S-ranked Nin for a reason. Kabuto created a Crystal clone and activated his Hiding with camouflage technique.

"I've memorized your face! No matter what happens to me. I'll kill YOU!" Hidane yelled to Shikamrau.

"You stupid aren't you?" Shikamrau said dryly, as he controlled Hidane into attacking Yang and Kabuto's crystal clone.

"Damn MY BODY!" Hidane yelled. "Jashin-sama…Do something."

"Now Kakashi..." Shikamaru ordered, as soon as he said that Kabuto's crystal clone had a hand through its chest. Yang and Hidane had shocked looks on their face only to fade into relief when the body cracked and turned to emerald dust.

Kabuto uncloaked from behind Kakashi and held a crystal blade to his neck. "Bad move Kakashi…and attacking from behind…now what would your students say when they hear about this." Kabuto taunted, and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Kabuto?!" Kakashi said shocked. Some might be shocked that someone as smart as Kabuto revealed himself, but he was getting tired of hiding. The only reason he hid was to protect Gaia, now she is protected Kabuto sent hundreds upon hundreds of his Replicators to protect Suna so he really doesn't need to hide anymore.

"Maybe…maybe not." Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto…but why did you fight Sasori and Deidara….why are you helping the Akastuki?" Kakashi demanded.

"You know you are in no position to make demands you know…but I might indulge you." Kabuto stated as he moved his crystal blade closer to Kakashi's neck, and turned him to face the battle of Hidane and Yang vs Ino, Shikamaru.

"You see I care about Gaia…and when the Akatsuki tried to harm her I was…a bit displeased…and when someone harms someone I care about they don't live very long…do you understand what I'm saying." Kabuto threatened; making Kakashi forget any plans on harming Gaia, Kabuto did kill two S-rank Nin by himself he wouldn't want him to aim his fury at Konoha.

"Now you see Hidane didn't care about her position in the Akastuki…She just wants to fulfill her duties to her religion…and I just happen to know how to help her…See take a look at her Cloak does it have Red clouds on it?" Kabuto asked.

"No." Kakashi stated and he was right, Kabuto had her change her cloak to one of his but he did imprint a symbol on the back a Triangle with a circle in it with a line running through the center the symbol on the Gaunt's ring or what he read from some of Salazar's journals the symbol of the Deathly Hollows.

"Exactly…so you're attacking one of my new subordinates…and I happen to like my subordinates." Kabuto stated, as the two watched the Leaf nin get their ass handed to them by Yang and Hidane. Kakashi silently created a clone and used it to distract Kabuto to escape and help the two chuunin.

Kabuto joined with Yang and Hidane then the two groups stared down. Kabuto and Yang glanced at each other and Kabuto signaled for something which Yang nodded to.

Yang created a giant tornado with her Wind chakra and Kabuto ran an electrical current through it the tornado creating a giant Wind and Lightning tornado. "**Fūjin to Raijin no Jutsu(Wind God and Thunder God Technique)"** Kabuto and Yang exclaimed at the same time. The Lightning infuse tornado collided with the Leaf nin, only for Kakashi to intercept it with a Rakiri.

Kabuto pointed his bone wand at Kakashi "**Confringo** "Kabuto yelled as a flame like projectile slammed into Kakashi's body and exploded launching him a few feet back only to reveal itself to be a log.

The groups split with Kabuto facing against Kakashi, and with Yang and Hidane fighting the two Leaf Chuunin.

"Now isn't this interesting you and me fighting again…it must be fate we fight and never find who the true victor is." Kabuto stated and Kakashi glared with his eyes.

"Talk all you want…you won't live after this fight." Kakashi threatened as he got in a fighting position.

"Hehe…oh Kakashi you almost got me going for a second… **Fūton: Atsugai(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)"**Kabuto exclaimed as a large sphere of compressed wind surrounded Kabuto and spread out forcing Kakashi to create a wall of earth to protect himself.

Kabuto sensed Kakashi inside behind the wall, and he pointed his bone wand at it. "**Bombarda…Maxima" **Kabuto said slowly and a white light launched itself at the wall completely obliterating the wall, the dust cleared to reveal a wide eyed Kakashi.

Kabuto glanced at his team to see Shikamaru trying to lead Hidane to a trap only for Yang to stop her. That aggravated Shikamaru further because his plans weren't working.

Kabuto eventually pushed Kakashi back towards the other Leaf Nin and the groups meet up again though the leaf Nin looked worse for wear. While Kabuto and his team looked fine, but Kabuto and Yang felt four more signatures approaching and landed near the leaf Nin revealing themselves to be Team 7.

"K-Kabuto…and Naurto's clone." Sakura commented. That got reactions from Kakashi, Shikimaru and Ino

"Het I have a name you Bitch…Yang...not Naruto's clone!" Yang exclaimed as her eyes flashed red and her hair illuminated like fire. The leaf Nin that just learned who she was took a good look at her she had some striking similarities with Naruto like her eyes, whisker mars, and bright blonde hair, hell she even reacted was similar to Naruto. Though the question on why she was with Kabuto confused them.

"How are you stronger than Naruto then?" Shikimaru asked.

"When Kabuto cloned me he left me have all of Naruto's original memories…so while Naruto never paid attention in the Shinobi Academy he still heard it so I was able to learn the basics easily…And Kabuto taught me…" Yang informed only for Kabuto to interrupter.

"Too much information is never good to give out." Kabuto commented, and Yang looked slightly embarrassed.

"Then…Why are you working with Kabuto if you have Naruto's memories, shouldn't you hate him?" Shikimaru questioned.

"BECOUSE HE BRAIN WASHED HER!" Sakura screamed.

"Will you SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Yang yelled as a flame like aura surrounded her. '_Yes Sakura shut up…or Yang will kill you.'_

"Why…it's true isn't it he made you infatuated with him." Sakura stated in some sort of triumph but as soon as she finished those words her skull fractured due to the force of an enraged Yang's fist. Sakura was sent flying back only for Yang to catch her leg and pulled Sakura back and slammed another flame like chakra enhanced fist through Sakura's head slamming her into the ground.

All the Leaf Nin were too surprised by Yang's speed to react. But she body flickered back to Kabuto's side before they tied engaged her.

Naruto glared and created two Shadow clones and they charged strait forward but they were demolished by Yang easily. Naruto Created four clones and started to create a Rasengan that had a high pitched whirling sound. Kabuto and Yang narrowed their eyes at this action; they knew what this meant Naruto was creating a Wind Release Rasengan.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)"** Naruto yelled as his clones charged again to distract Kabuto and his team. Which Hidane slaughtered, but Naruto charged with the wind infused Rasengan which got Wide eyes from Kabuto and Yang, and they quickly tried to evade only for the Rasengan to disparate.

Yang smirked and nailed him in the face launching him back. Kakashi and Yamoto were about to attack but stopped when Yang created a shadow clone.

"Now, now…little brother…I believe this is what you were trying to do." Yang teased as she held up her palm as a Rasengan formed almost instantly which got wide eyes form Naruto, Kakashi and Yamoto, and Yang's clone infused wind chakra into her Rasengan creating a large spiraling shuriken.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)" **Yang yelled as she threw the technique at the group, they all tried to evade the spiraling shuriken of destruction and partially succeeded. If it weren't for the two pair of hands that came out of the ground and held Shikimaru and Ino in place, the two chuunin tried to pull their legs free only to realize that they were already dead. When the cyclone of microscopic wind blades cleared Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato and Sai returned to the battle field and looked for their comrades and enemies only to see their allies remains and the enemies had disappeared.

Kabuto, Yang, and Hidane were already across the country near Suna due to Kabuto Screen stepping them there.

"Why the hell are we near the desert?!" Hidane yelled.

"I need you to go to Suna Hidane…I want you to protect the Kazekage and anyone who tries to harm her you are allowed to sacrifice them in the most gruesome manner." Kabuto ordered, and created a Crystal clone to escort her. Hidane nodded without hesitation and followed the clone as it lead her to the Sand village.

"Come on Yang…We need to get to Otoagukre we still have our jobs to do." Kabuto stated and Yang nodded as they disappeared.


	16. Time To Mobilize

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

In the dimly light medical room Kabuto was preparing medicine for Orochimaru because his body started to deteriorate. Kabuto glanced at Yang to see her lounging on one of the medical beds and sighed. '_I think she's doing it on purpose now.'_ Kabuto thought.

When Kabuto was finished preparing the medicine he placed them on a tray. Kabuto glanced at the new focus for his "Magic" He didn't really believe that the energy he uses for that ability would be just called Magic. But he pocketed it just as he left the room.

'_While reading through the lower charms and curses books I was able to jog more of Tom's memoires that Tom used the charms or curses in. I was able to study Tom's focus in the memories and recreated it, but form certain memories the focus or "wand" has several properties and materials to make the "Casting" more easily for the caster. Well I had to create a "Core" for the focus, I used Basilisk venom that I got from Viliangia, some of Kyuubi's chakra solidified from Yang, and my blood. After I combined those three materials I created another bone Wand with a hollowed out handle and put the combined core inside it. Then I put a concoction of seals all over the focus to improve it.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he let Yang sleep and walked towards Orochimaru's room with his medicine.

'_When Hidane joined me…the Akastuki had to replace her but couldn't find anyone to survive Kakuzu. But eventually the Leaf Nin we fought caught Kakuzu killed him. Good thing I left them live…now they killed Kakuzu and hopefully someone else from the Akatsuki later.' _ Kabuto mused.

'_Another plus against the Akatsuki was the capture of Sanbi. While Orochimaru wanted the Sanbi just to disturb the planes of the Akatsuki, I wanted to increase my group's power. So I smuggled Karin from her duties and had her help us in the process. With Yang, Karin and Guren helping we were able to seal the Sanbi no problem but the Leaf Nin came and tried to mess things up only for Guren and Yang to decimate them. So while Yukimaru drew out the Sanbi I used the __**Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **__to seal the Sanbi into Karin. With the Seal complete Karin was out for a few days so we had to stay around and nurse her back to health, and be on the lookout for Leaf Nin that eventually came._

_ -Flash back-_

_ Kabuto, Guren and Yang stared off against Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai. _

_ "My my…it seems we might have to fight." Kabuto stated._

_ "Of course the Leaf Nin has always been a bit of a nuisance." Yang said as all of the Leaf Nin stared at her in some sort of pity and Yang responded with a glare. With everyone focused on Yang Kabuto leveled his focus at Team Kurenai and aimed his wand at Kiba._

_ "__**Avada Kedavra"**__ Kabuto whispered as green lightning hit Kiba square in the chest killing him instantly. "The kiddy gloves are off…you all have lost your use to me…now you can die." Kabuto said darkly. He was really annoyed by the Leaf Nin's constant interruptions maybe a message will do them some good. _

_ "Kiba!" Team Kurenai yelled as they tried to see if he was alright. Kabuto glanced at his team to see the surprised look of Guren and the awed look he received from Yang. _

_ "__**Avada Kedavra" **__Kabuto said again as a green lightning hit Yamoto in the chest killing him instantly. Kabuto felt sweat role slightly down his face his limit was only four AK's before he started to feel weak. Kabuto took out Yamoto because he had the Wood Release bloodline and that had the ability to weaken Yang considerably sense she's merged with her Kyuubi's chakra so half of her power would be suppressed. He killed Kiba because of his Taijutsu style so; Kabuto had two more AK's use and he wouldn't waste them on a Jonin who could probably dodge them now._

_ Guren and Yang sped forward and Engaged Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Shizune. While Kabuto charged at the remaining Team Kurenai._

_ Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "__**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)" **__Kabuto whispered as emerald crystal bound Kurenai before she could the hand seals to put Kabuto under a genjutsu. Kabuto went to kill her only to feel himself get hit in the back. Kabuto reacted quickly and evaded what would have been a devastating hit from Hinata. Kabuto jumped up into the tree and analyzed his options._

_ 'The Hyuga's ability to use their chakra in their attacks should destabilize the Crystals and with their 360 degree sight my Swift Release should be less effective. Oh I know what to do.' Kabuto thought darkly._

_ Kabuto landed next to Hinata. "__**Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)"**__ Kabuto whispered as bone sprouted from his palms, elbows, shoulders, and knees, and then launched himself at Hinata. Kabuto stabbed his palms forward only for Hinata to direct them away from her, Kabuto flipped and stabbed his elbows into Hinata's shoulders earning a cry from her. Kabuto stabbed at Hinata with his knees only for her to barely evade but she was still nicked by the blade._

_ When Hinata was recovering herself Kabuto charged again and successfully stabbed her through the shoulder and attached her to the tree behind her. When she struggled to get out Kabuto pointed a finger at her head and launched a finger bullet through her skulk killing her instantly. Kabuto sealed her body and glanced at Kurenai to see Shino trying use his bugs to eat through the crystal. That action caused Kabuto to narrow his eyes; he grabbed his "Wand" and leveled it at Shino._

_ "__**Avada Kedavra"**__ Kabuto whispered harshly as a green light hit the bug user ending his life instantly. Kabuto walked towards the trapped Jonin and leveled a finger at her before she could react she had a finger sized hole in her head. Kabuto released the binding and sealed Shino's, Kiba, and Kurenai's body for later. _

_ Kabuto walked towards the fight involving Yang and Guren. Kabuto noticed Sai trying to draw something and from his point of view it looked like snakes. Kabuto changed his view and looked at Yang and Guren fighting, Yang fighting Sakura and Naruto, and Guren fighting Kakashi and Shizune. _

_ Kabuto leveled his "Wand" at Sai. "__**Petrificus Totalus" **__Kabuto said quietly as the curse paralyzed Sai. Kabuto walked over to his body and knelt down next to him. _

_ "You know Sai…The Leaf may be forgiving for traitors but me…not so much." Kabuto said darkly as he aimed his wand at Sai. "__**Silencio**__" Kabuto commanded then stood up and took a few paces away and leveled his wand again. "This…is the price…for Traitors… __**Crucio" **__Kabuto voiced harshly as a red light hit Sai. Sai rolled around screaming in pain but nothing came out do to the silencing charm. After a minute Kabuto released the curse and Sai started to seize. _

_ Kabuto knelt near Sai again. "Your abilities are interesting…find yourself joyful that your body can join my collection." Kabuto stated as he ended Sai's life and sealed his body. Kabuto glanced at his team and went to assist._

_ Yang and Guren broke apart from there fight and landed near Kabuto._

_ "Kabuto…what happened to the team that was supposed to distract you?" Kakashi demanded._

_ "Hehehe…that was meant to distract me…I should feel insulted." Kabuto declared. "But they were a good warm up." Kabuto finished._

_ "What did you do to them!?" Naruto demanded._

_ "Them…oh Naruto I believe there sleeping with the angles." Kabuto said darkly, Kabuto's reference confused the Leaf Nin they didn't know what he meant._

_ "I killed them you idiots." Kabuto insulted, Naruto looked ready to charge but Shizune and Kakashi stopped him. _

_ "We need to retreat if he could take out three chuunin and a Jonin we could be in serious trouble…Get Sai…we're leaving." Kakashi ordered._

_ "Oh…The traitor…I tortured him into insanity and then I put him out of his misery." Kabuto interjected and the four Leaf Nin looked shocked, while Naruto and Sakura look like they might break down. "Now run...run away while you have a chance…your cowardice today will keep you alive to see tomorrow…I won't attack your backs as you run because I want to fight you at your prime!" Kabuto declared hoping they would take the bluff. 'Using three AK's and a cruico in one sitting is still exhausting.' Kabuto thought as the Leaf Nin took the bluff and retreated._

_ Kabuto, Yang and Guren made it back to Karin and watched over her with no other interruptions._

_-Flash back end-_

Kabuto stood outside Orochimaru's room and took a deep breath. It was almost time for Orochimaru to switch bodies with Sasuke. Kabuto entered the room and saw Orochimaru in his bed hacking and coughing.

"This is the limit if you take the medicine your body…" Kabuto trailed off only for Orochimaru to knock the medicine out of Kabuto's hands so Kabuto left to get more medicine. But Kabuto felt Sasuke engage Orochimaru in battle and he would prepare for the victor. Kabuto waited around the corner for the only for Sasuke to walk by him.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…who do you think?" Sasuke replied as he showed a genjutsu of his battle of wills with Orochimaru. "I took him over." Sasuke finished as he started to walk away leaving him wide open.

Kabuto glared at Sasuke and took his "Wand" out of his ninja pouch silently and leveled it at Sasuke. "**Stupefy**" whispered as the red light slammed into Sasuke knocking him out. Kabuto walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body.

"**Obliviate" **Kabuto exclaimed as he erased Sasuke's memories of any one that he met in Oto. Kabuto then created a small storage seal on Sasuke's lower back and sealed a Replicator into the seal. Then Kabuto had the Replicators drag Sasuke's unconscious body out of the hideout. '_While killing Sasuke would be fun…his ambition to kill Itachi is enough for me to let him live, if he can he could either weaken or kill Itachi that would be a tremendous help.'_ Kabuto thought as he walked towards Orochimaru's body.

Kabuto closed his eyes while giving Orochimaru a silent prayer and knelt down to Orochimaru's face and closed Orochimaru's eyes. Kabuto sealed Orochimaru's body for his project later and headed towards Suigetsu's prison. The prison looked like a large water container; Kabuto walked towards the release panel and released Suigetsu. Gallons of water was all the left the tube container but Kabuto didn't go to it he knew of Suigetsu's water ability.

After a few seconds Suigetsu formed out of the water.

"Damn…you took your sweet ass time getting here." Suigetsu complained as he stretched.

"Be thankful I came at all." Kabuto responded dryly as he threw cloths at the naked Seigetsu.

"Oi OI…don't go saying that…Say Kabuto-san you weren't clear on the plan who else are we getting in the group?" Seigetsu asked.

"Karin, Jugo and the last one is a secret." Kabuto informed.

"Eh…don't care much for Karin." Suigetsu complained and Kabuto glared slightly, Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender.

"Plus Yang and Guren are already in this hideout packing." Kabuto informed.

"Hehe…You are one lucky man dude…having all those gorgeous women after you." Suigetsu complimented. "But before we start recruiting…I need to stop by some were and pick something up." Suigetsu informed.

"Hmm…what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm starting a collection…of the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist…And I heard someone offed Zabuza so I get the chance of collecting the **Kubikiribōchō(Decapitating Carving Knife)**." Suigetsu stated.

'_Hmm…I think I remember Yang saying something about that…what was it?' _Kabuto asked himself. "Then let's get it out of the way then." Kabuto stated as he left the prison with Suigetsu following him.

Kabuto and Suigetsu entered a room to see Yang and Guren arguing with each other. Which Kabuto fully ignored but Suigetsu didn't and tried to break it up only get nailed in the face by Yang launching him back to Kabuto.

"Yeah...I should have warned you…don't try and get in-between their arguments or they'll attack you trust me." Kabuto said seriously.

"Thanks for the warning." Suigetsu said sarcastically as his body started to heal.

"You're welcome." Kabuto answered ignoring Suigetsu's sarcastic voice as Yang and Guren walked towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto-kun…can you tell this blonde bimbo that all she's good for is blowing things up." Guren asked,

"Oh you bitch…at least I'm not obsessed with my own crystals…that's right I see you admiring the crystals you make!" Yang yelled at Guren.

"You did not just say that!" Guren yelled.

"What if I did, what are you going to do about it?" Yang challenged things were about to escalate further until they collapsed unconscious courtesy to Kabuto.

"Dude…you're one lucky man to have all these girls after you…but boy are they crazy." Suigetsu commented, Kabuto sighed he knew that was true.

"They're going to wake up in a few minutes, pack what you need we're for a long trip." Kabuto stated Suigetsu nodded and sealed lots of water for himself.

Kabuto left the room and changed from his purple Oto medic uniform to his black combat cloths and black cloak. He sealed a wide variety of quick use medicines and ninja tools in his two ninja pouches, then he sealed his more advanced or time consuming medicines into a scroll for transport. Kabuto then went to the bathroom and walked up to the closest mirror. Kabuto took out a kunai knife and cut his pony tail allowing his hair to become unkempt and fall down to passed his ears and to his neck. After Kabuto removed his head band some of Kabuto's hair fell in front of his face. Kabuto inspected his hair in the mirror and could safely say he looked good.

Kabuto pulled up the hood to his cloak and left to the bathroom and headed to the room he left Yang and Guren unconscious in. Kabuto walked in the room to see Yang awake and trying to piss of Guren and Guren sealing her things, and Suigetsu sitting on a chair entertained by Yang's and Guren's antics.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kabuto asked to Yang and Guren, and they nodded.

"Good…Yang, you said something about Naruto and his team taking on Zabuza once right…were was it?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…Around the Land of Waves I think." Yang answered. '_That was lucky, Karin's located near there.' _Kabuto thought.

"Good…lets go." Kabuto ordered as he left the room with Yang, Guren and Suigetsu followed. Before they left the base Kabuto attached Kumo to his wrist and ordered his Replicators to destroy the base and head towards Suna.

The group made it to the Land of Waves after a few hours of tree hoping and walked up to a bridge. That was named "The Great Naruto Bridge".

"Huh." Was all Kabuto said as he read the plaque, Yang was just as dumbfounded. Kabuto just shook it off and continued forward only for Yang to step ahead and lead the group to Zabuza's grave. There were two graves one with a Mist hunter Nin mask and the other was tomb stoned with a giant bladed sword with a circle near the end of the blade and a half circle near the handle.

Suigetsu picked up the large blade with one had which was impressive to both Kabuto and Guren, and placed the large blade on his back over his cloak. Covering the symbol imprinted on the back. Kabuto, Yang, Guren and Suigetsu all wore black cloaks with red lining on the inside, but Kabuto had imprinted a symbol on the back of the cloaks of a silver serpent with a green and silver shield behind it the symbol for Salazar Slytherin to continue Salazar's legacy through him. In the past few months Kabuto went and visited the portrait of Salazar and could say he looked up to Salazar, in a cool uncle sort of way.

With Suigetsu acquiring the Kubikiribōchō the group headed towards the Southern Oto Hideout in search for Karin. While water walking towards the Hideout Suigetsu asked why they were trying to recruit Karin and stated that she is difficult to work with. That got Yang and Guren on his case. '_It's weird how the girls openly insult each other but when an "outsider" does it they defend each other.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he ignored their arguments.

The group made it to the Hideout with little difficultly, as they walked through the Hideout or a prison filled with captive civilians they were met with zero opposition from the guards mostly due to the fact that Kabuto was leading the group, and almost everyone knew that Kabuto was Orochimaru's second in command. While walking through the hallway Kabuto saw a figure standing in the center of it, which he recognized as Karin.

"It's you guys after all." Karin said as she glared at Suigetsu, Guren, and Yang, and then smiled at Kabuto.

"So why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Kabuto's got a proposition for you; can you lead us to a room instead of standing around talking? It's been a while since I walked so I'm a bit exhausted." Suigetsu complained which Karin ignored.

"Suigetsu's right, there are too many ears that can listen to our conversation…can you lead us to a room Karin-chan?" Kabuto asked.

Karin led the group to a room with a large L shaped couch. When everyone sat down Kabuto removed his hood revealing his new hair style to Karin, Guren and Yang and they blushed slightly.

"It's time Karin-chan…Orochimaru's been slain by Sasuke so you have no reason to continue your work here." Kabuto informed. "I'm gathering our strongest allies together, and moving the group to Suna to set up an operation there. After that our group's main goal will be to destroy the Akatsuki." Kabuto informed.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

Kabuto glanced at Karin. "The Akatsuki are after a special group of people… The Jinchūriki…and we have two them in our group…That the Akatsuki will eventually be after…Karin and Gaia." Kabuto informed to Seigetsu and he nodded slightly. "And from what my info suggests…The **Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) **Kisame Hoshigakione of the former Swordsman of the Hidden Mist and wielder of the **Samehada(Shark Skin) **sword is in that organization." Kabuto informed to Seigetsu and a bloodthirsty grin spread on his face revealing his shark like teeth.

Kabuto looked at Karin expectantly for an answer. But she looked sort of conflicted on how to answer. "But what about all the captives?" Karin asked.

"There's no reason to keep them here if Orochimaru's dead…and I have no reason to study them…so release them." Kabuto stated. "Yang-chan…release the captives will you." Kabuto ordered.

"Hmm…I love a man who takes charge." Yang teased as she left the room.

"So…what do you say Karin?" Kabuto asked again.

"Alright…let me get my things…but for our group, who else are we recruiting?" Karin asked.

"I'm also recruiting Jugo and the last one's a secret." Kabuto informed and everyone's face showed there shock.

"W-what…Jugo…you're going to take him along too?" Karin asked in shock.

"Of course…I'm sure he'll follow me." Kabuto stated as he stood up and walked to the door. "We'll be waiting for you outside of the hideout." Kabuto finished as he walked out of the room with Guren and Suigetsu following.

The group met up with Yang as the excited the hideout. After a few minutes Karin came out of the hideout and Kabuto tossed her a black cloak with the Slytherin symbol displayed on the back, after Karin put the cloak on the group sped off to the Northern Hideout.

After a few hours of traveling via tree hoping the group arrived at the Northern Hideout. Kabuto would have Screen Stepped to save the time, but carrying one person with him is difficult carrying four people is near impossible and he can't transport people with his Screen Step while using clones either.

While arriving near the entrance of the Hideout Seigetsu sat down in exhaustion. "Hey…aren't you guys tired? Can't we rest for just a bit?" Suigetsu complained as he drank water.

"You're so lazy! We haven't even gotten to the North Lair yet!" Karin yelled at him comically and Suigetsu sighed.

"Besides why are you following Kabuto-kun?" Karin asked and Suigetsu sighed again.

"When I was captured by Orochimaru…he experimented on me to the point I thought I might have gone crazy…But Kabuto helped he…When Orochimaru moved on to a new project Kabuto healed me and took care of me…Even though I already have a brother I would see Kabuto as one too." Suigetsu explained to Karin. The two joined up with Kabuto who was sitting with Guren and Yang.

"So what's the big deal about this Jugo person?" Yang asked mostly because she was created after most of jugo's incidences so she never heard of him.

"From my time hear I've had to fight him…and he's got some strong abilities…but from my point of view I could never tell what he was thinking." Suigetsu voiced. "And from what I heard he came to Orochimaru of his own will…that just speaks about how crazy he was."

"Well think about it why would he have come to Orochimaru on his own?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"I don't know maybe because he's retarded?" Suigetsu offered.

"No you idiot…to be rehabilitated." Karin stated. "from what I hear Jugo was psychopathic and killed, so he joined Orochimaru to lock him up." Karin finished.

"So he is crazy." Suigetsu stated.

"No." Kabuto interjected. "Jugo's not crazy or joined Orochimaru by himself…I convinced Jugo to join us so he could be locked up…Jugo's ability is what Orochimaru wanted and Jugo wanted isolation, they both got what they want…you all may be wondering what Jugo's ability is…its complicated…Jugo has the passive ability to absorb nature energy and sense his body can't cope with the increase of energy he goes into a fit of rage so to speak." Kabuto explained. "And that's what Orochimaru uses as a bases to create the curse seal, Jugo's DNA."

Kabuto finished the explanation and stood up, and started to walk in the Hideout's direction. His group stood up and followed him, they continued until they found an injured man lying on the ground away from the hideout. Kabuto and Karin knelt down next to then man being the most experienced Med Nin there.

"He came from the North Hideout…He's still alive." Karin informed.

"What happened? " Kabuto asked the injured guard.

"Kabuto-sama…please save us." The guard pleaded.

"What happened to you?" Suigetsu asked.

"It started as soon as we heard Orochimaru was dead…and then our captives started to riot." The guard managed to breathe out before he died.

"Oh…he's dead." Suigetsu said nonchalantly as a mutated human landed near the group and glared at everyone before a green lightning slammed into is chest killing him instantly. The group glanced at Kabuto to see him putting away a weird looking stick.

"We don't have time for this let's go." Kabuto ordered.

The group walked into the facility to find a horde of mutated hybrid like humans glaring on their direction.

"Oh my God…all the prison guards are dead and the poisoners have all broken out." Karin stuttered out.

"There's no real way to tell which one is Jugo with all of them like that…Kabuto?" Suigetsu asked.

"None of these are Jugo…Jugo would never willingly leave his cell…which is the most secure." Kabuto stated.

"So we can go crazy then." Suigetsu said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hehe…kill till your hearts content." Kabuto said as Suigetsu pulled the Kubikiribōchō off his back and prepared for battle, Guren activated her crystal blades, Yang flared her flame like chakra and the three of them attacked the prisoners. Kabuto and Karin went to look for Jugo while the prisoners were distracted.

The duo eventually made it to Jugo's cell and Kabuto had to sigh at the ridiculousness of having a giant steel door with dozens of individual locks.

"How are we going to open this…we don't have a key?" Karin asked out loud.

Kabuto took out his bone wand and aimed it at the door. "**Alohomora** "Kabuto whispered as a yellow-ish light shot from Kabuto's wand and connected with the steel locked door. The sound of locks unlocking echoed through the hallway.

Kabuto pulled open the door to reveal an orange haired boy that was chained up against the wall. He was about to react but he saw Kabuto's face and pacified.

"Kabuto-sama." Jugo managed to say out.

"Yes Jugo-san…it's time to leave." Kabuto said.

"But I'm not cured yet…I can hurt somebody...lock the door" Jugo begged.

"Orochimaru is dead Jugo…and the facility will crumble with that…you can come with me...I will keep you in line…and I will contain your murderous intent." Kabuto promised and Jugo looked convinced, he had already seen Kabuto's power and new he could do what he promised.

Jugo walked out of his cell revealing a man with spiky orange hair and was almost a foot taller than Kabuto. Kabuto unsealed a larger version of his black cloak and tossed it to Jugo, and the trio trekked back to the entrance and meet up with Suigetsu, Guren and Yang. While the group was exiting the facility, '_Hmm…Our group has Yang and Jugo for our heavy hitters, Suigetsu for our Kenjutsu expert, Guren and Gaia for our long range fighters, Karin for our medic, Tayuya will be our genjutsu expert, Hidane is the wild card, and then there's me.'_ Kabuto thought as he expected the group.

Kabuto glanced at the group as they were outside the facility and sighed slightly, his clone taking care of Tayuya hadn't dispelled yet but form the messages they are a good distance away. The trip would take a few days to get there. '_Hmm…I could use that.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he created five clones and had them stand in front of the group with one of their arms raised, that got confused looks from Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin but Yang and Guren knew what he meant and grabbed onto his arm. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu followed their action, the Kabuto clones took out their bone wands and the clones along with the group turned into black smoke and shot into the sky leaving a trail of black smoke in their wake.

Kabuto watch his group use Tom's personal style of Apparition, then Kabuto turned on the spot and he too turned into black smoke and shot into the sky.

A black smoke slammed into the ground at the entrance of the island hideout, the Smoke solidified revealing itself to be Kabuto. After a few seconds five more streams of black smoke slammed into the ground and solidified becoming Jugo, Yang, Karin, Guren and Suigetsu when the group solidified the crystal clones dispelled.

"What are we doing here?" Yang asked.

"We're picking up our last recruit…_hopefully my clone hasn't pissed her off." _ Kabuto thought that last part as he led the group to the abandoned facility.

"The last I heard this place was abandoned by Orochimaru, who would be located here?" Karin asked out loud.

"Someone who Orochimaru thought was dead." Kabuto stated as he knocked on the entrance door. A few seconds later another Kabuto exited the building with a tense look on his face. That was until it saw its creator and sighed in relief and instantly dispelled itself.

Kabuto held his head in pain but it passed quickly, mostly due to the fact that Kabuto already has 70 years of memories from Tom so an additional two years is not that much in comparison. Kabuto sorted through the memories and blushed slightly. Apparently the clone and Tayuya were alone for better most of two years and with her healed all she could do was train, and she got bored of that so she seduced the clone but had the fetish of dominating. After she seduced the clone she figured she liked him and continued to have sex, but with her need to dominate, the clone didn't really have a good time which was why he was tense most of the day.

The medic had to sigh and push forward, he walked through the entrance with his group following. Kabuto pulled his hood down when the doors closed, the group wondered why he was so tense but decided to ignore it for now.

Kabuto lead the group to wear the clone would work and sealed most of the medicines, poisons and projects the clone created. The group minus Kabuto jumped when they heard the door near them slam open.

"Kabuto…Who the fuck are these shitheads…and what the fuck do they think there doing in the base?!" Tayuya yelled. "And what the hell happened to your hair…actually strike that keep your hair like that it." Tayuya ordered.

"You!" Karin, Guren and Suigetsu yelled as they realized who it was.

"Of course it's me you assholes who else would be here!" Tayuya snarled out.

"But you're supposed to be dead." Karin managed to get out.

"Well I'm fuckin hear now ain't I…Now I'll ask again who are you assholes!" Tayuya demanded.

"I know your well aware that the Kabuto that was with you was a clone…I'm the original." Kabuto stated Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Kabuto and walked up to him, and roughly slammed her lips onto his then wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck holding him still. After a few seconds Tayuya let Kabuto go.

"It doesn't matter clone or not you're still mine." Tayuya stated only for Yang, Guren and Karin yanked Tayuya off of Kabuto and dragged her into the other room leaving Kabuto alone with Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Dude…I have no idea how you do it…but you're so fuckin lucky man." Suigetsu said as he nudged Kabuto in the side. "You think you can teach me your awesome ways." Suigetsu added.

"Suigetsu I have almost no idea how I did this…I just go with the flow with things like this." Kabuto replied tiredly. The sound of yelled and screams echoed form the room the girls entered followed by several loud bangs, then a bunch of perverted giggles before the four girls left the room while staring at Kabuto with grins on their face's which creeped him out a bit.

"Okay Kabuto-kun, I'll follow you." Tayuya said but she had a different tone in her voice that he couldn't decipher. "But…you'll have to do something for me." Tayuya finished, '_ah there it is.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Fine what is it?" Kabuto asked with a sigh.

"Hehe…oh you'll soon figure out." Tayuya said with a sadistic smile and she put her hand and Kabuto's chest before she walked away to pack her stuff. When she came back Kabuto handed her a black cloak as they left the abandoned facility.

Kabuto created six clones this time and had his group grab onto them. As soon as they grabbed the clones the six of them turned into black smoke and shot up into the sky with Kabuto following.

Seven streams of black smoke slammed into the desert ground forming Kabuto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Yang, Karin, Guren and Tayuya. Tayuya ran off to the side and threw up due to the feeling of Apparition. She then turned and glared at Kabuto.

"No matter how awesome that was…fuckin warn me next time you fuckin do whatever it is you did!" Tayuya ranted.

"Fine, fine I'll warn you next time I promise." Kabuto said condescendingly which got a glare from the hot headed red head and he ignored the scolding glare.

Kabuto lead his group to the Suna Gates and he was stopped by the guards. The group was eventually let in by Matsuri whom had orders from Gaia to let them in. The group of seven was led by several of the Suna's ANBU to the Kazekage tower. The group conversed with themselves mostly with Suigetsu complaining about the heat and Karin yelling at him, the arguments themselves were funny but Kabuto chose to ignore them. Eventually the group made it to the Kazekage tower and met up with the Kazekage.

Kabuto walked in into the Kazekage's office to see Gaia dressed in her Kazekage's outfit. "Kazekage-sama these people are here to see you." The Kazekage's secretary said and Gaia nodded. Gaia saw Kabuto walk in and smiled at him, but glared at the other girls.

"Dude come-on the Kazekage too…is there anyone else I don't know about." Suigetsu ranted only to get hit in the face by Karin and his head turned into water. After the comedic scene ended the group spit apart some leaning against the walls or sitting on the floor, Kabuto himself sat on a chair in front of the Kazekage's desk waiting for the last member of their group.

"Get the fuck out of the way you jackasses…I'm going to see Jashin-sama! If you don't move your fat asses I'll sacrifice you to him!" A feminine voice yelled on the other side of the door.

"It's alright let her in." Gaia announced, after a few seconds the door opened revealing the priestess of Jashin Hidane.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidane yelled happily as she appeared next to Kabuto and bowed to him. "I'm so happy you're here…this place is hell, everyone here is a heathen and I couldn't sacrifice anyone in your name!" Hidane complained.

"There, there…Um… it's alright I guess." Kabuto said awkwardly. "Good now that, that's out of the way let's get down to business." Kabuto said seriously and everyone paid attention.

-Few Weeks later-

Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the shower, after he dried himself off he got dressed. While putting on his shirt he noticed a three tomoe cursed seal on his shoulder, like Sasuke's and Anko's it looked like the cursed seal of Heaven but instead the seal being full black the seal was pale white with a purple outline. After Kabuto was dressed he walked up to the mirror and channeled chakra into his seal allowing it to spread across his body, when the seal spread Kabuto looked at the reflection to see his golden serpent slited eyes along with purple markings around his eyes, he also had pale white scale like skin. Kabuto sent chakra into the cursed seal again, allowing the seal to recede turning Kabuto back to normal.

'_Like Salazar I look up to Orochimaru…So I decided to continue Orochimaru's legacy as well by creating a cursed seal based around Orochimaru's DNA. I originally planned on splicing my DNA with Orochimaru but decided against it mostly due to the fact that the DNA splicing could affect my magical abilities. Another advantage to the Orochimaru cursed seal is it modified my body to be able to use Senjutsu, and while looking through Orochimaru's notes I was able to find the Ryūchi Cave were the White Snake Sage lived and I was able to convince him to teach me the Snakes version of the Sennin Mōdo. But I can only use Senjustu when I use the Orochimaru cursed seal. 'Kabuto_ reflected on the cursed seal as he left the bathroom of the Kazekage estate.

Over the month and a half Kabuto started to train Suigetsu and Jugo. Mostly because Jugo just went in and crushed his opponents and Suigetsu swung the Kubikiribōchō like a club. '_So I asked Jugo to demonstrate most of his abilities, he naturally rampaged but a Stupefy quickly knocked him out. But I was able to help him learn to control the influx of Nature Energy due to my master of the Snake Sennin Modo. After that his personality mellowed out a lot, but his loyalty to me skyrocketed because I cured him of his bi-polar disorder. I eventually tried to discover Jugo's elemental affinity only to discover he didn't have one mostly due to the fact his affinity was Nature Energy itself. After that I had Yang teach Jugo her style of fighting which usually dealt heavy hits to vital areas of the body, which was most of the training I gave to Jugo._

_ Suigetsu on the other had was far more easier to train mostly due to the fact he had prior to his kidnapping, he was already hailed a prodigy in the art of killing and was said to be the second coming of the Demon of the Mist. Yang, Karin and I were able to put several seals on the Kubikiribōchō, it was a difficult to apply seals on the sword without distorting its ability to regenerate with blood but we were able to apply seals that sealed its weight. But the seals only worked when Suigetsu used the sword anyone else the sword tripled its weight. With the weight change Suigetsu's sword play increased tremendously. I them tested Suigetsu's elemental affinity which naturally was water, so I had him master his affinity and while myself didn't know many water justu I had Suigetsu master all of the ones he originally knew to cut down on his need to use Hand seals.' _ Kabuto remembered. So while Jugo and Suigetsu increased their strength and skill they still couldn't defeat Kabuto, Yang, Guren or Gaia in a fight.

Kabuto strolled through the hallways of Gaia's estate with no particular direction. When Kabuto turned right at the corner in the hallway he accidently bumped into someone knocking them down in the process, Kabuto held out a hand to help the person up and got a look at her. The girl had Raven black hair that covered the right side of her face and went passed her shoulders, along with golden yellow slited eyes, the girl had purple markings around her eyes and abnormally pale skin. She had a purple low-cut crop top under a white lose-fitting, long-sleeve zip up shirt with a purple rope wrapped around her waist. She also wore tight fitting black shinobi pants with the standard shinobi sandals. This was Orochimaru's Clone/Homunculus, Orika.

Orika gave Kabuto a predatory smirk before passing Kabuto with a sway to her hips which Kabuto couldn't take his eyes off of, before he continued walking again. '_After I used Orochimaru's DNA to create my Orochimaru Cursed Seal, I attempted to create an Orochimaru clone but apparently I'm cursed to creating attractive female versions of the people I originally try to clone. I honestly have no idea how it happened this time, but whatever. I created her by a mixture of Science and my Magical ability, from Salazar's journals it depicted him partnering with a man named Nicolas Flamel. To create something called the Philosopher's Stone that was supposed to turn stone to Gold and create the Elixir of Life said to give someone immortality. But the prototype to said stone needed a sacrifice of a hundred souls to create it which was inhuman in my old world, but not in this one it was surprisingly eyes to find a hundred people to sacrifice. Using those sacrifices I was able to create the prototype versions to the Philosopher's Stone. _

_ I then used my __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone Snakes) **__to create a clone body of Orochimaru's body which turned into a female body instead of Orochimaru's original body. Again I just went with it and decided to use it mostly because I wanted to see what would happen. I used Alchemy that I learned from Salazar's books to convert Orochimaru's original brain and mind, to a female mind set. _

_ When Orika woke up, she was mildly distressed but I calmed her down. She then realized that I cloned her due to the fact that I allowed her to keep her memoires, she then wanted to know why she was a female instead. I informed her I had no idea why she was a female and that it was an accident though she really didn't seem to mind. I then informed her of the status of Otoagukre and that Sasuke was the one that killed her. Orika was melancholy after hearing her chance at achieving her dream was lost, but I told her that she didn't need the Sharinagn or needed to switch her bodies anymore; that I created her body so she'd stay in her prime and she's be pseudo-immortal until all the souls in the Philosopher Stone run out. Orika was ecstatic to hear that actually and after a defeat from Sasuke she's more down to earth and far less egotistical then the original Orochimaru was. _

_ I kept Orika a secret from everyone mostly due to the fact that Orika was still weak and had to gather her strength back. But after she got her strength back I introduced her to the group that I have yet to name yet. _

_ -Flash back- _

_ Kabuto and Orika were walking towards the area in Gaia's estate at a leisurely pace. _

_ "I just hope they don't over react." Kabuto said to himself._

_ "Oh and why would they over react?" Orika asked._

_ "Your joking right…I essentially brought back a person who made them all miserable." Kabuto stated without fear of Orika attacking, she knew it was true._

_ "Hehehe…good times." Orika commented with a sadistic smile. _

_ "Also there's the fact that some of them will be jealous that you're my second in command." Kabuto informed._

_ "Oh yes…I still wonder how you hid all those skills from me, to think you recreated the __**Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse),**__**The Shōton(Crystal Release**__) and the __**Jinton(Swift Release)**__ Bloodline limits all by yourself…I've complimented your skills before but this is over whelming." Orika commented genuinely, which earned a slight blush from Kabuto, Orochimaru rarely gave genuine compliments but Orika gave him the most praise he's ever received._

_ "And you had all that power and never used it to usurp me…Oh Kabuto-kun I'm touched." Orika teased, Kabuto had to suppress the blush that was rising agian._

_ "But…that info you told me about Hidane's demise was false, she is loyal to you to a fault why did you hide her from me?" Orika asked._

_ "A few reasons actually…One was because I theorized that Sasuke might have retaliated before or during the body transfer, and I believed that once you had Sasuke as your vessel you wouldn't need me anymore and would eliminate me…another reason was because Hidane had immortality and bringing her by you would be sort of an insult to your dream of immortality." Kabuto explained._

_ Orika leaned dangerously close to making her face inches from Kabuto and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh you're so sweet Kabuto-kun… And I would never get rid of you." Orika whispered seductively, before she leaned back and the predatory smirk Orochimaru was famous for formed onto her face. Then she continued to walk, Kabuto was stunned for a few seconds before he caught up with Orika though the smirk never left her face._

_ The duo arrived at the primary room where most of the members of our group meet, and Kabuto put a hand on his face subconsciously to hide the face splitting grin that was forming on his face as he open the door. Gasps could be heard as the duo walked in. Kabuto glanced around to see Suigetsu hiding behind Jugo, Tayuya frozen in shock, Guren, Karin and Yang had wide eyes until Yang understood what happened, Gaia had a raised eyebrow and Hidane didn't really care. _

_ "W-what is he doing here?" Suigetsu stuttered out._

_ "I'm a girl…Suigetsu-chan." Orika said condescendingly and Yang locked eyes with Kabuto, but most of his hand covered his face and tried to give her a shrug. Honestly he didn't mean to create a female Orochimaru, first a female Naruto and now a female Orochimaru people are going to get the wrong impression of him._

_ "But-but I thought you were a dude…sure, you looked sorta girly with the long hair and stuff…but I thought that was your thing." Suigetsu tried to defend himself._

_ "I'm not Orochimaru you idiot." Orika snapped out, causing Suigetsu to jump behind Jugo again. _

_ "Yeah…She isn't Orochimaru…I had Orochimaru's DNA and tried to clone him but…you see what happened." Kabuto explained half-assed he honestly didn't know where to begin on explaining. _

_ "If you cloned Orochimaru how come he's a girl?" Jugo asked confused. _

_ "Fuck if I know…all I know is I created a body using his DNA and it became a girl's body…that's all." Kabuto snapped out, it was a sore spot for him to actually get something wrong. _

_ "And don't worry Orika isn't going to experiment on you…at least I hope not." Kabuto muttered that last part to himself but everyone still heard it. "Any ways…Meet Orika the tenth member to our group that I have yet to name." Kabuto announced._

_ "Are you sure she could be trusted Kabuto-kun?" Gaia asked._

_ Kabuto closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded. "I believe she can." Kabuto inputted and Orika looked at Kabuto in slight happiness, during Orochimaru's time he was discriminated against by Konaha due to his looks and wanted to become the Hokage to gain their recognition, but Minato Namikaze became the Hokage in his place causing Orochimaru's dreams of recognition to dull and eventually resent Konaha for how it treated him. That's why he disliked Naruto originally mostly because he reminded Orochimaru of himself. And just like Yang and Gaia Orochimaru wanted to be accepted, and now so does Orika. _

_ After the meeting was over and everyone meet with Orika, they dispersed to do whatever it is they usually do on their own time leaving Orika and Kabuto alone in the room together. Kabuto sat on the couch and laid his head back and closed his eyes, he never realized how exhausting running a counter organization for the Akatsuki would be. Kabuto felt a weight on his lap and quickly looked up to see Orika straddling him and her face was only inches apart from his face, and put both her hands on his cheeks._

_ "No one has really ever put their trust in my due to my nature…But you Kabuto-kun did…you helped my archive my dream…the dream of lasting forever…Your trust in me will never be misplaced." Orika whispered as she claimed Kabuto's mouth with hers. Orika placed her arms around Kabuto's neck and deepened the kiss; the two parted Kabuto's face shown absolute shock that his glasses almost feel off._

_ Orika got off of Kabuto's lap and headed for the door but before she gave Kabuto one of her predatory smirks that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine before she left. Leaving Kabuto alone, "What the fuck just happened?" Kabuto asked out loud to no one._

_ -Flash back end-_

Kabuto walked into the training room under the Kazekage estate. To see Yang passed out trying to complete her sealing matrix project. Kabuto inspected it and sighed, he told Yang after she was created who Naruto's real parents were so she's been trying to recreate Minato Namikaze's infamous **Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique**) for a while now but has been working on it for year or two. Kabuto looked at her sleeping form and sighed then shook her awake.

"W-what is it?" Yang forced out groggily.

"Get dressed we're going to Konoha." Kabuto ordered and left the room to prepare for a fight.

**Kabuto's Organization-Nox (Night or Nightfall) Ranking and stats**

**Kabuto/Harry-The Doctor-Leader**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-4.5 (5 while using Dead Bone Pulse)

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-5

Strength-4 (5 while using Swift Release or Senjustu-6 while using Senjustu with Swift Release)

Speed- 4 (5 while using Swift Release or Senjutsu-6 while using Senjustu with Swift Release)

Stamina- 4 (5 using Senjutsu)

Hand seals- 4.5

Total-35 (max 40)

** Orika- Snake Sannin Reincarnated- second in command **

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-3.5

Genjustu-5

Intelligence-5

Strength-3.5

Speed -4.5

Stamina- 3.5

Hand seals -5

Total- 35

**Hidane-Jashin Priestess**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-4

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-2

Strength-4

Speed-3.5

Stamina-5

Handseals- 3

Total-30.5

**Gaia-The Kazekage**

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence- 4

Strength-3

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-4

Total-30

**Guren- The Crystal Princess**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength- 2

Speed-3

Stamina-4

Handseals-4

Total-29

**Yang-The Celestial Flame**

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strenght-5

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-1

Total-29

**Jugo-Of the Scales**

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-3

Strength-5

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-2

Total-28

**Tayuya-Melody of Madness**

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-5

Intelligence-4

Strength-2

Speed-3

Stamina-3

Handseals-4

Total-27

**Suigetsu**-**The Second coming of the Demon of the Mist**

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjustu-2

Intelligence-3

Speed-2

Strength- 5

Stamina-2

Handseals-3

Total-27

**Karin**

Ninjustu-4

Taijustu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-5

Speed-3

Strength-3

Stamina-4

Handseals-2

Total-27


	17. Retribution

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto waited for Yang to prepare for their "Trip" to Konoha and thought about whom else to take with him, the only people who had a problem with the Leaf were Yang himself…and Orika. Kabuto had the most sinister appear on his face and went to Orika's location. Kabuto body flickered to Orika's room and knocked; when he heard her say enter he did so.

The white haired medic entered Orika's room and noticed it was dimly lit by several candles, and Orika herself sat in the center of the room in a throne like chair just like the Orochimaru would do. Kabuto walked up to Orika and bowed his head slightly, mostly out of habit really.

"My Kabuto-kun what have I done to deserve such a visit?" Orika asked seductively.

"U-um..." Kabuto stuttered out, he still wasn't used to this. "Yang-chan and I were planning on raiding the Namikaze estate to steal the notes of Minato Namikaze's **Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)** and **Hiraishin: Ni no Dan(Flying Thunder God: Second Step ) **for Yang to learn…And I was wondering if you wanted to help cause some chaos and destruction?" Kabuto asked as he felt Orika out her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Kabuto-kun and you didn't forget about me how sweet." Orika teased as she smirked devilishly. "You want me to help cause destruction in Konoha and steal the man who ruined my dream's prized technique; if you keep doing all these sweet things I'll end up falling for you." Orika said as she leaned in so her face was inches apart from Kabuto before she leaned back again, and gave him a predatory smirk before leaving to her closet to change to her battle clothes but Kabuto couldn't take the eyes off her form. When Orika left the room Kabuto had to shake himself from his stupor, honestly it was like she was trying to rile him up on purpose.

Kabuto just shook his head and left the Orika's room, then headed to his room to get his battle clothes on. He wore the same type of cloths he wore when he saved Gaia from the Akatsuki, along with a modified Cloak he got from the White Snake Sage. The Cloak was Black with Green lining on the inside, with the Slytherin Symbol imprinted on the back and the Symbol of the Deathly Hollows on the front were his heart would be, the hood of the cloak resembled a serpents head with white, green and yellow markings that resembled eyes.

Yang entered the room in her usual outfit and Kabuto had to sigh, was he the only one who had different sets of clothes for different occasions. Orika strode in in her usual outfit too and Kabuto had to suppress the twitch was really the only one who did this.

"What is she doing her?" Yang demanded.

"Kabuto-kun invited me; why else would I be here." Orika replied

"But why you are here? this is our trip." Yang complained.

"Well Kabuto-kun thought I would love to join you in causing chaos for the Leaf…and he was right he knows me so well." Orika teased.

"Are you hitting on My Kabuto-kun?" Yang all but yelled as her hair bursting into flames.

"What if I am? I don't hear Kabuto complaining; in fact I think he likes it." Orika answered with a smirk.

"What are you like forty years old?" Yang insulted.

"Oh not any more…When Kabuto-kun cloned me, he created my body to be in its prime…so your argument is invalid." Orika stated.

"Weren't you cloned from a guy?" Yang asked.

"Weren't You?" Orika replied.

"Arhh…You're Insufferable!" Yang Yelled.

"And you're loud...but you don't hear me complaining." Orika said nonchalantly.

Kabuto just signed at their arguments. He understood why they were arguing mostly due to their conflicting personalities Yang's straightforward, confident, energetic and a bit loud personality conflicted with Orika's is deceitful, slightly arrogant, calm and quiet nature.

Yang unsealed her cloak and dramatically pulled it over her shoulders. Orika glanced at Kabuto expectantly; and he looked through his storage seals looking for a cloak for Orika and eventually found a cloak for her, the cloak was a sleeveless black body-length cloak with a hood, the hood itself had eye like markings on each side of the hood; it had a real serpent look to it.

The Trio exited the Kazekage estate, when the group was outside Kabuto held out his hands for the two ladies, only for Yang to instantly grab it and Orika to look at Kabuto questioningly.

"Trust me." Kabuto said and Orika grabbed onto Kabuto's hand. "Good…and whatever you do don't let go." Kabuto ordered.

Orika was about to question why only for the three of them to turn into smoke and shoot off into the sky. With Kabuto using the pseudo-Apparition the trio was able to arrive at the Hidden Leaf in a few minutes. The Black smoke slammed into the ground and dispersed revealing Kabuto, Yang and Orika.

"Why didn't we land inside the Village?" Yang asked

"The style of transportation leaves a bit of a trail, look." Kabuto pointed out, as Yang glanced behind her to see a long trail of Black smoke leading to their location. "Now let's go, before anyone notices that." Kabuto ordered as the trio speed off.

The trio appeared near one of the Konoha entrances. Kabuto sensed several guards watching the area, _'probably on the watch out for any Akatsuki members.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto activated his **Jinton:Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step).**

Kabuto turned around and grabbed onto Yang's and Orika's shoulders and phased out of existence, the faint figure of Kabuto dragging Yang and Orika speed through the village in the span of a few seconds. Kabuto, Orika and Yang appeared on top of the Hokage monument. Kabuto glanced at Orika to see her staring at the monument in a mixture of resentment and longing, Kabuto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. That seemed to shake Orika out of her stupor.

"Um…Where is the Namikaze estate?" Yang asked the duo.

"I have no idea." Kabuto commented as he glanced to Orika, who just sighed.

"Follow me." Orika ordered as she started to lead Yang and Kabuto in a direction, Kabuto started to follow her almost immediately but Yang glare at Orika's back but grudgingly followed.

"So how do you know where it is hmm…were you like best friends with Minato or something?" Yang asked annoyed.

"Oh no nothing like that…You just have to know where the man that stole your dream and planned to kill lived." Orika commented nonchalantly and Yang had wide eyes.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier!" Yang complained.

"Well if you weren't asking idiotic questions I could have easily told Kabuto-kun the location." Orika stated.

"And win points with him fat chance!" Yang yelled, the girls continued to argue and Kabuto tried to ignore them but glanced around the surrounding forest trying to sense any chakra signatures. But with the girls arguing their voices could attract attention.

"Girls you're both pretty, there is no reason to argue…Also your voices could attract attention." Kabuto said, and the girls nodded but stared each other down behind Kabuto's back.

The trio came upon an estate in the woods about quarter of a mile behind the Hokage Monument. The estate itself was simple only being two stories tall house with the Uzumaki clan symbol displayed all over the place. Kabuto inspected the security seal on the gate and pursed his lips a little, he then turned to Yang.

"The security seals need a bit of your blood to unlock." Kabuto informed.

"Okay Kabuto-kun." Yang said happily as she used a kunai to prick her finger and applied the blood onto the security seal. The seal flashed red for a second then the seal started to spread and cover the door, and started to glow a low red. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at this action, the security system activated. _'Why would the seal activate?' _Kabuto thought as he glanced at Yang. '_Oh crap she has some of Karin's DNA spliced in her as well, which destabilized the ratio between Minato's and Kushina's DNA.' _ Kabuto mused to himself.

"Crap the security system's activated…we'll have to find another way in." Kabuto thought out loud, Yang's posture tensed but Orika's face showed annoyance. Kabuto bit his thump and pulled up his sleeve revealing his Replicator summoning tattoo. Kabuto applied his blood on the tattoo and summoned several Replicators.

The Replicators circled around Kabuto and made an assortment of purring sounds. Which had Orika raise an eyebrow, while her original had seen the Replicators Orochimaru never really seen the need for them other than clearing out and creating hideouts.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* *tot* *tot* *tot* the largest Replicator sounded.

"Yes…I need you to hack into the Seal's security system…don't destroy them…we don't know what kind of traps Minato has placed." Kabuto ordered to his creations. *Zzzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzzt* the Replicators sounded as they launched themselves at the gate and attached themselves over the Seals, and then they started to decipher the seals.

Kabuto felt several chakra signatures converging on their point quickly stood up and readied for battle and Orika followed suit. Yang was already tense and prepared so she didn't really react. Several blurs landed in front of the trio revealing themselves to be the **Godaime(Fifth)** Hokage Tsunade, **Gama Sennin(Toad Sage) **Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura.

"KABUTO!" Kakashi yelled, when he saw Kabuto and he looked furious.

"Yes…What do you need?" Kabuto asked, that apparently wasn't what Kakashi wanted to hear because his glare increased if that was even possible.

"Are you aware of the bounty on your head Kabuto especially from my village?" Tsunade asked.

"No not really…and the odds of me caring are really low…so can we hurry this up." Kabuto said nonchalantly as he did a speed it up motion with his hand, which seemed to piss of Kakashi further. '_From what my Intel suggests Kakashi is one of the last living members of Team Minato and he could have possibly looked up to Minato as some sort of father figure…interesting.' _Kabuto thought.

While Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade were focused on Kabuto, Jiraiya and Sakura noticed his companions Yang and Orika.

"O-O-Orochimaru you're supposed to be dead!" Jiraiya yelled, which got the attention of the remaining leaf Nin and they glanced at Orochimaru's clone.

"Hehehe…Oh Jiraiya you're an insufferable idiot as always." Orika commented, and her feminine voice got their attention. The leaf Nin tried to see Orika's face behind her hood; Orika elevated her head slightly dispelling the shadow that hid her face allowing everyone to see her. Jiraiya had a stupid grin on his face and started to drool which creeped the trio out.

"Quit staring at me you perverted lecher." Orika snapped out and scared Jiraiya with her glare. With everyone distracted by the presence of Orika, Kabuto activated his Orochimaru Cursed Seal turning his skin pale and scale-like, his eyes turned yellow and slited with purple markings surrounded his eyes signifying his transition into his Orochimaru Cursed seal state. Yang likes to affectionately call it his "Kabutomaru" state, though Kabuto claimed it would never stick.

"Well isn't it obvious Kabuto cloned Orochimaru too!" Sakura yelled. '_Okay…I'm getting a little pissed at your yelling Sakura…when I'm done with this I'm going to personally tare out your vocal cords.' _Kabuto schemed.

"R-really…this could be a breakthrough in medicine." Tsunade said to herself.

"But why is Orochimaru's clone female?" Jiraiya asked and all the Leaf Nin looked at her lost in thought, Kabuto just sighed at their stupidity of spacing out in the middle of battle but their stupidity is giving the Replicators enough time to hack into the Seals.

"Wait…Kabuto cloned Naruto too and the clone was female…Maybe Kabuto's some sort of sick pervert!" Sakura yelled while pointing dramatically at Kabuto, good thing his hood shadowed his features now.

"You are such a bitch! I can't wait to kill you!" Yang yelled as her flame like chakra shrouded her, and her blood red and black sclera eyes glared at Sakura. Orika too shifted her glare from Jiraiya onto Sakura. While everyone focused on Yang and Sakura. Kabuto created a shadow clone to hide and collect Nature Chakra, the Shadow Clone technique was the only clone type able to return there Chakra to the user so the Clone would be able to transfer the Nature Energy into Kabuto without him having to stay still and collect it himself increasing his efficiency. The main reason Kabuto was doing this was because Orika had informed him that Jiraiya too has a achieved some skills in Senjutsu and could use it against them.

"Exactly…If you weren't brainwashed you would be just like Naruto and Naruto would never threaten me." Sakura said in some sort of egotistical logic.

"Or I'm not a complete retard like the original is." Yang countered back.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled only to be ignored by Yang.

"Then why are you loyal to Kabuto hmm…I sure as hell don't see Naruto falling in love with him?" Sakura challenged. _'Boy how ironic would it be if that were true.' _ Kabuto thought cynically.

"I'm pretty sure that I could stand around and explain the foreign concept of love to you but I'm sure your tiny brain wouldn't understand my complex words." Yang insulted.

"I know what love is, I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"No…you don't love Sasuke you love the idea of him…When you think of Sasuke you think of a sad lonely child who needs coddling and love…When you think of Sasuke you think of a boy who needs guidance and protection…But in reality Sasuke is a cold, apathetic boy with an Inferiority Complex along with a Superiority Complex. " Yang informed, "You all are so naïve. I mean look at Naruto…You all probably think he's brash, idiotic, inattentive and exuberant…But that's what he wanted you to see, to never see him when he's weak…because he learned that weakness will get you killed…You all probably think Naruto doesn't have a hateful bone in his body…Well your sort of right because all of the hate, the pain, the anger, the lust, the emptiness, the greed, the anxiety, the grief, the humiliation, the felling of worthlessness all of them Naruto suppressed…He created a split personality…He created me." Yang finished with a dark smirk that Kabuto only seen on the Yami personality.

"So you may think I'm a clone…But I'm far more close to the original then Naruto will ever be." Yang stated.

"But if you are part of Naruto's original personality, why are you with Kabuto?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Kabuto only created me to create an ally…not a weapon…A friend…not a tool for his needs…He saw potential in Naruto so he created me to achieve that potential…He didn't need to manipulate me into joining him I volunteered to join Kabuto, unlike the manipulative Third Hokage." Yang explained.

"Hey Old Man Hokage wasn't like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehe…So your that narcissistic than huh?" Yang questioned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You really believe that the leader of the Village would care about one single orphan." Yang asked sarcastically as she glanced at the Namikaze mansion making the Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes widened. "That he would personally enroll you in the shinobi academy…Or how he knew about the Kyuubi and didn't tell you, but had the greatest idea of telling the entire village causing your childhood pain…Have you ever thought about where your dream of becoming the Hokage came from, It was his suggestion really by informing you that all the Hokage were recognized as the greatest and respected…Or how about your rigged academy test especially the clone test, he knew about your larger than normal chakra reserve but didn't think to warn you at all." Yang ranted off and Naruto's face deflated.

"When we were younger Naruto, I was your best friend…your only friend…your only family…I was everything you wanted to be…everything I had you worked to achieve…you hated this place…you hated your tormenters…but that mask you created…the mask you wore…It eventually consumed you, made you weak…That mask killed you…I lost a brother and a friend when that happened, and when that mask took its place you started to suppress me…But when Kabuto cloned me, he gave me a purpose and the acceptance I craved after you resented me…now I'll never leave Kabuto-kun because I love him." Yang finished her passionate speech, Naruto looked visibly sad by her speech.

"Enough talk…let's fight." Orika said, and the Leaf Nin tensed. Yang readied her fists and channeled Chakra into her bracelets activating them, her bracelets spread and covered Yang's hands and forearms forming into gauntlets and acted as arm guards.

Yang launched herself at Team 7, Orika launched herself at Tsunade. Yang, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura collided in their own fight and separated from their groups as did Orika and Tsunade. Kabuto stared at his now chosen opponent Jiraiya and the two stared down.

Kabuto lifted his head allowing Jiraiya to see Kabuto's Orochimaru-like features causing Jiraiya to take an involuntary step back. That distraction was all Kabuto need before he was already in front of Jiraiya with a chakra scalpel and aimed the scalpel at Jiraiya's neck, the scalpel connected only for Jiraiya to combust into smoke.

Kabuto's danger sense went off and he did a handspring back-flip to avoid an oil filled fire ball. The fire spread across the ground and ignited it as well. Kabuto reached the outer ring of the fire perimeter to see Jiraiya protected by his own flames, Kabuto waited for the flames to die out. Before Jiraiya could attack Kabuto again, Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique) **" Kabuto whispered as entire area surrounding himself and Jiraiya were trapped in a large crystal labyrinth, the interior on the labyrinth was covered in mirrors giving the illusion Kabuto was everywhere.

Kabuto created two bone swords from his hands and attacked Jiraiya's back, only for Jiraiya to intercept it. Jiraiya slammed a Rasengan into Kabuto's abdomen, only for Kabuto to turn into emerald crystal.

"**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** " Kabuto said as he held out his hand towards Jiraiya and launched four black and green snaked. The snakes made contact with Jiraiya and trapped him.

"Hmm…That was to easy…It's probably a clone." Kabuto whispered to himself as his snakes bit into Jiraiya to inject venom into him, only for Jiraiya to combust into smoke. Kabuto nodded his head as his theory was proved.

Kabuto saw light distort near the edge of the crystal and a small blue light start to carve into one of the crystal walls. "**Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken(Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken)" **Kabuto whispered as he created two giant crystal Shuriken that resembled snowflakes and threw them at the light distortion. The shuriken were instantly at the end of the Labyrinth imbedded in the wall. Kabuto appeared next to the shuriken and noticed a large amount of blood put no dead body; Kabuto dismissed the shuriken and allowed the crystal wall the regenerate.

The smell of oil reached Kabuto, making Kabuto turn to his left to see Jiraiya spitting out oil and then ignited it causing an explosion to destroy half of the crystal labyrinth causing Kabuto to exit the crystal trap and landed on the ground. Under Kabuto the earth started to liquefy into a swamp like substance. Kabuto jump up, "**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū(Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he crystallized the nearby earth and trees into a Crystal like dragon, and landed on top of dragon allowing him to escape the swap like ground. Kabuto rode the Crystal dragon to Jiraiya and manipulated the dragon to crash into the toad sannin.

Kabuto jumped into the air again at the same time Jiraiya jumped to evade the Crystal Dragon, Kabuto activated his "**Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance)**" Kabuto said as he condensed the dust particles in the air into hundreds of crystal shuriken and allowed it to rain on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya did his best to evade the raining projectiles but several of them hit his body successfully. Jiraiya went through several hand signs and summoned a large toad with a shield and pitched staff. Kabuto rolled up his sleeve revealing his Replicators summoning Tattoo and applied some of his blood on the sealing matrix and slammed his hand on the ground.

The area around Kabuto exploded in smoke, only to clear revealing Kabuto standing on top of a giant robotic beetle, which looked like it was made up of thousands upon thousands of Replicator Beetles. The Giant Beetle Replicator itself was about as big as the Toad matching its height and width.

The two summoners and titans stared down until they both charged.

-With Yang-

Yang charged forward towards the stunned Team 7 and slammed her gauntlet fist into Sakura's face, the gauntlet's mechanism activated a seal inside of the Gauntlet launching the combined form of hers and Kyuubi's Chakra into Sakura's face and exploded sending her flying back.

Kakashi attacked Yang from behind with a Kunai only for Yang to skillfully evade and grabbed his wrist, and twisted herself behind Kakashi while still holding his wrist. Yang locked Kakashi's arm behind his back holding him in place. Yang stomped on the back Kakashi's knee causing Kakashi to collapse on his knees. Yang then slammed her gauntlet into the back of Kakashi's head creating an explosion knocking him out in the process.

Yang held Kakashi by the back of his neck and threw him aimlessly. Yang then turned to face Naruto nonchalantly, like she hadn't just token down a jonin and a chuunin in a few seconds.

"Are you going to stand around like a complete idiot or are we going to fight?" Yang asked, shaking Naruto from his stupor.

"I might not remember you from my past but…I'll save you from Kabuto and that's a promise!" Naruto declared. Only for Yang to glare at Naruto with the utmost furry she has ever had. Yang lifted her arms up and slammed them together creating a pillar of her chakra that surrounded her in the process. Yang rushed at a stupefied Naruto and slammed her fist onto Naruto's face. The force sent Naruto tumbling and breaking through several trees behind him but he kept going. Yang sprinted parallel to Naruto's tumbling form and twisted herself, and sent a devastating kick towards Naruto's body. Naruto was launched in another direction until he crashed into a rock immobilizing him.

Naruto slowly got up and the damage Yang dealt slowly started to heal. He stared at Yang in determination, which pissed Yang off further. Naruto formed a Rasengan and charged, Yang followed his action by creating an orange-ish Rasengan but unlike Naruto she threw it. The Rasengan projectile destabilized without proper control and exploded right in front of Naruto, disrupting his constriction with his Rasengan and it too exploded.

Naruto held his wounded hand but the determined look never left his face. Naruto created several Shadow clones and had them charge at Yang. Yang prepared to fight; the first clone charged and aimed a fist at Yang's face only for Yang to catch the fist and slam her fist into the clone's elbow causing it to cave in before it dispelled. Yang turned around avoiding Naruto's kick but Yang trapped the clone's leg in-between her armpit and slammed he elbow on the clones thigh bone causing the leg to snap up before the clone dispelled.

Yang glanced at the real Naruto to see him forming a Rasengan with the help of a clone then the clone grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him in Yang's direction. Before Naruto's Rasengan was about to make contact with Yang she caught his wrist and crushed it dispelling the spiraling chakra sphere. Yang slammed her gauntlet covered fist into Naruto's chest creating an explosion sending Naruto a good distance back. Naruto charged again and aimed a fist at Yang's abdomen only for her to weave out of the way, Yang then ducked avoiding a fist that was heading toward her face leaving Naruto exposed. Yang gave Naruto a devastating uppercut the explosion that followed launched Naruto into the sky. Yang ran up a tree and used it to jumped, she used her gauntlets to launch herself higher than Naruto and heel kicked him into the ground. With Yang still in the air and Naruto in a small crater, Yang shot several condensed chakra shots at his downed form creating a magnificent explosion of red and yellow flames before Yang landed near the crater.

The flames cleared revealing nothing, which got Yang's attention. Yang felt herself get pulled underground only leaving her head free. Yang saw Naruto pop out of the ground with a grin on his face. Yang fumed at the audacity of him assuming this would hold her.

Yang activated her gauntlets causing them to shoot underground and create several explosions; the explosions were able to make enough room for Yang to put her hands together and Body Flicker out of the trap.

Yang appeared behind Naruto and lifted him up with her hands on his shoulder and lower back. Yang shot her gauntlets into Naruto's back launching him into the air. Yang shot several chakra shots at Naruto, with each explosion sending him further up in the air until he was barely visible. After a few seconds Naruto came falling down. But before he was about to impact the ground several of his clones caught him.

Naruto's features started to kyuubify as he skipped the first two tails and entered his third tail state. His red slited eyes started onto Yang before he launched himself at her. Just before his clawed hand came in contact with Yang's face, several golden chains bound Naruto's form, the golden chains started to pacify Naruto by absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Isn't this interesting…you being bound by the technique our mother was famous for." Yang commented.

"M-m-mother?" Naruto stammered out.

"Of course…don't you know?" Yang asked sarcastically because she already knew he didn't know who their parents were.

"N-no the Old man said he couldn't find any records of my parents." Naruto said.

"Now isn't that interesting…Kabuto-kun was able to figure out our lineage in a few days yet the all powerful Hokage couldn't…now doesn't that sound…I don't know…suspicious?" Yang questioned.

"No." Naruto commented confused.

"Then you are an idiot…let me so helpfully explain it then…The Hokage is supposed to know every Nin they are supposed to command…Yet when he told you that your parents were heroes who died fighting the Kyuubi on that faithful night He didn't know who they were…We have the most blindingly bright blonde hair, yet there are almost no one in Konoha who has blonde hair other than the Yamanaka clan and one other person…now remember who it is." Yang ordered.

"Well there's the Fourth Hokage but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." Naruto stated confused and Yang had to suppress the face palm.

"Our father is the Fourth Hokage you dumbass!" Yang yelled.

"Huh? That's not possible." Naruto said dismissing that fact.

"…You are a lost cause Naruto." Yang commented, Naruto was too stupid and brainwashed to understand the facts she was saying. Yang used her chains and threw him towards Kabuto's and Jiraiya's battle.

-With Orika-

Tsunade aimed a chakra enhanced punch towards Orika's face only for Orika to bend unnaturally out of the way, Orika did a partial handstand and wrapped her legs around Tsunade's arm then violently twisted her body pulling Tsunade's arm out of its socket. Orika used her enhanced flexibility to twist herself around Tsunade's body until she was at Tsunade's back, Orika but a hand under Tsunade's chin and on top of her head before Orika could snap Tsunade's neck, Tsunade substituted herself with a log.

Orika glanced around but noticed a shadow over her and quickly avoided Tsunade who was heel kicking the ground creating a creator. Orika narrowed her eyes slightly then jumped back and aimed her sleeves at Tsunade"**Sen'ei Tajashu**(**Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands** )" Orika exclaimed as dozens of snaked launched themselves at Tsunade and bound her. The snaked injected their venom into Tsunade's veins but Tsunade managed to escape, and charged at Orika. Tsunade's fist made contact with Orika's face and launched her into a tree, Tsunade was about to gloat only for Orika's body to dissolve into mud.

Tsunade felt a pair of hands wrap around her ankles and pulled her underground. Orika canceled her hiding like a mole technique allowing her to come out of the ground.

"Hehe…Tsunade-baachan you seem to have gotten slower in your age." Orika commented.

"Don't call me old you snake bitch!" Tsunade roared.

"That hurts right here Tsunade-baachan…but I'll let it slide for now." Orika replied.

"So who's that master you or Kabuto?" Tsunade asked.

"Why Kabuto-kun's the master of course." Orika said happily which surprised Tsunade.

"Orochimaru would never take being second best…what did that sick freak do to you?" Tsunade asked, the sick freak comment earned a glare from Orika.

"Why Kabuto-kun promised to help me achieve my dream of course…and already help me achieve half of it." Orika explained.

"W-w-what did he give you." Tsunade questioned fearing the answer.

"Hmhmh...Hehehe…Immortality!" Orika exclaimed gleefully.

"N-no that's impossible immortality is just a ploy a fake no one can achieve it." Tsunade tried to convince herself.

"HeHe…immortality is possible for my Kabuto-kun to achieve…and my body will stay young as long as I want it to." Orika bragged freezing Tsunade on the spot mostly because Tsunade wanted to stay young for most of her life.

Tsunade used her enhanced strength to break out of the confines of the ground. Tsunade charged at Orika again but her movements were far sloppier due to her emotions and the snake venom in her body started to take effect.

Orika avoided the easily readable attack and sent a fast jab at side of Tsunade's neck, then punched her shoulder then alternated here attack by sending a devastating hit towards her sternum. That attack combo stunned Tsunade long enough for Orika to launch her Kusanagi from her mouth and stabbed Tsunade through her stomach. Orika pulled the sword out and watch apathetically as Tsunade collapsed on her knees. Orika narrowed her eyes at Tsunade and thought on how pathetic the fight was.

Before Orika could react Tsunade sprung up with her rhombus seal spread across her forehead and grabbed Orika's arms and ripped it off completely. Orika just stared at the place where her limb used to be then she glanced at Tsunade to see her smiling in achievement. Orika just stared nonchalantly as if her arm wasn't even torn out of her body, after a few seconds red lightning danced around her stump and an arm started to grow out of it.

"H-how…how you've never had any healing jutsu?" Tsunade stammered out, in shock at seeing Orika re-growing her limb without even trying, even that was out of her reach.

"When I said Kabuto-kun gave me immortality…he gave me immortality…no matter what wound may give me, no matter how many times you kill me…I'll always return." Orika stated as she twisted unnaturally and kicked Tsunade in the face launching her into a tree.

Orika quickly took a deep breath "**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)" Orika exclaimed as she expelled a strong wind tunnel at Tsunade sending her threw several trees. Orika leisurely walked towards Tsunade's wounded form.

"You know Tsunade-baachan… I excepted more from you, this was pathetic." Orika taunted.

Orika glanced at the direction of Kabuto's and Jiraiya's fight to see a giant Replicator beetle and Giant toad fighting each other and were in a stalemate. She glanced at Tsunade's downed form and back in Kabuto's direction and speed off in that direction.

-With Kabuto-

Kabuto and Jiraiya both de-summoned their summons. Jiraiya because the Toad was worse of wear with its weapons and shielding melted off and the toad also had many burns across its body. Kabuto dismissed his Replicator mostly because the Beetle Replicators holding the Giant beetle Replicator together were falling apart due to the strong kinetic energy destroying the link between the Replicator blocks.

The Toad Sage panted heavily, while Kabuto himself had some sweat rolling down his forehead. Kabuto saw Naruto's body fly by causing Jiraiya to catch him. Naruto groggily got up with the help of Jiraiya, as Yang landed at Kabuto's left. Kabuto sensed Orika heading towards their location, after a few seconds Orika landed at Kabuto's right.

"So did your girl's fight satisfy you?" Kabuto asked Yang and Orika.

"No my fight sucked again." Yang said as she pouted

"My fight wasn't remotely satisfactory." Orika stated in annoyance she really wanted a good fight with Tsunade mostly because Orika remembered Orochimaru got his ass kicked by Tsunade in his last fight.

"Hmm…if it makes you feel better…after we get what we came here for…we'll give Konoha a little going away present." Kabuto informed darkly, that earned a smile from the girls. The trio looked to the forest to see Tsunade limping towards Jiraiya and Naruto. The three Leaf Nin stared in the trio's direction then they bit their thumbs. Kabuto quickly bit his thumb too with Orika and Yang followed his action, Kabuto lifted his right sleeve revealing a Slytherin symbol on his wrist which doubled as a self-created Summoning matrix. Yang deactivated her gauntlets and rolled up her sleeve revealing her summoning Tattoo, Orika revealed her snake summoning Tattoo and the trio applied their blood on their summoning tattoos and all six of the Nin slammed their hands on the ground.  
"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)**" All six of the Nin exclaimed as Six large explosions of smoke covered the area. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya standing on top of Gamabunta the Toad summoning Boss, Naruto standing on top of a giant green toad with two katana on its back, Tsunade was standing on her Blue and White Giant slug.

Yang stood on top of Giant six legged robot spider that matched the same height as Gamabunta, Orika was standing on the head of a giant purple and black striped snake Manda, Kabuto stood on the head of a giant Black and green tinted snake with sickly yellow eyes and deadly looking mouth with a set of menacing looking teeth, Kabuto was standing on the Basilisk form the Salazar's Chamber Viliangia.

"**Orochimaru what the hell do you think you're doing summoning…Who the hell are you?" **Manda demanded to Orika.

"**Oh Jiraiya just how many fights are we going to have with this snake? Wait what the hell is that?" **Gamabunta boomed as he saw the Basilisk and Replicator.

** "**Oh…That's simple really…The being Yang-chan summoned is my creation…the Replicator…and the snake I summoned was…the Basilisk." Kabuto announced as his voice carried throughout the area, Manda's and Orika's eyes widen slightly at that information.

"That's impossible the Basilisks are a myth." Jiraiya argued.

"Deny all you want…but it won't change the reality of your situation." Kabuto stated.

"**You may be able to summon the Basilisk, but I'll never listen to this fake!" **Manda argued. Kabuto turned to glare at Manda with his serpent like eyes.

§You will lisssten to my command Manda…If you quessstion my command…I will persssonally sssslaughter you and your kin. § Kabuto hissed out angrily. All of the Nin except Yang looked at Kabuto weirdly. But their weird looks turned to surprise when Manda hiss back.

§**You lowly insssect think you can threaten me** **§** Manda boomed as it made a threatening pose towards Kabuto, only for Kabuto's Basilisk to face Manda and hissed threateningly at him and prepared to protect her master.

§A lowly insssect am I? I was persssonally taught by the White Sssnake SSsage and learned to harnessss Nature itssself§ Kabuto hissed towards the snake boss, that information caused Manda to back off and bow his head in submission.

"Sorry about that…I had a problem to take care of." Kabuto stated nonchalantly as if he hadn't spoke to the snake boss in its language and made it submit.

"**What the hell Manda you're told off by a teenager…oh how the mighty have fallen" **Gamabunta taunted but Manda didn't take the bait.

"Enough talk…Tear them apart." Kabuto commanded to his Basilisk, The Basilisk hissed threateningly towards Kabuto's enemies and launched herself at Gamabunta. The Giant Replicator launched itself at the Slug Boss, Orika and Manda attacked Naruto and his summon.

Gamabunta jumped in the air and spat out oil in sync with Jiraiya who spat out fire combining to create a giant flame bomb. Kabuto quickly took out his bone wand and yelled "**Protego Maxima**". A large blue translucent shield protected Kabuto and Viliangia from the flame bomb.

The giant toad took out his equally as giant sword and sliced at Viliangia, only for her impenetrable basilisk scales to deflect the giant blade creating sparks. Before Gamabunta could pull his sword away Viliangia coiled her tail around the sword and crushed it to dust. Viliangia launched herself at Gamabunta and snapped her maw at Gamabunta's throat, only for him to narrowly avoid it. But some of Viliangia's venom made contact with Gamabunta's skin creating a hissing sound.

The Giant Replicator attached itself to the Giant slug and tried to crush it only or the slug to disperse into hundreds of smaller slugs. The giant Replicator followed her actions by allowing hundreds of Spider Replicators to detach from the Giant Replicator. The slugs spit acid at the spider robots only for the Replicators to shrug the attacks off and continued forward jumped at the slugs.

Manda and Orika sped towards Naruto and his summon and Manda quickly coiled around the toad's body and bit into the toad's body injecting it with his venom and de-summoned the toad. Before Manda de-summoned himself. Leaving Orika annoyed at another unsatisfying fight and a sacred Naruto.

The smaller Replicators attached themselves onto the smaller slugs and released their Boil Release defense, hurting the slugs immensely, while hurting the slugs causing the slugs to de-summon themselves. With the Slugs gone Yang dismissed the Replicator.

Now all that was left was Kabuto and Viliangia, and Jiraiya and Gamabunta. Gamabunta had burn marks on several places of his body due to Viliangia's venom. Viliangia hissed loudly at the Giant toad to distract him from what she was doing. With Gamabunta distracted Viliangia tunneled her tail underground and grabbed Gamabunta's leg and pulled it underground giving Viliangia an opening. With the opening Viliangia coiled around Gamabunta before she could inject her deadly venom Gamabunta de-summoned himself. Kabuto was the only one left with his summon as he stood on top of his Basilisk.

§Thanksss for the assssisstance Viliangia § Kabuto hissed.

§It's no problem massster. § Viliangia said as she de-summoned herself.

The three leaf Nin re-grouped again with Yang and Orika doing the same. Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya looked exhausted. But Jiraiya bit his fingers and spread his blood over his eye markings then summoned two small old looking toads. The toads mended into his shoulders and Jiraiya became more toad like in appearance.

"Tsunade-baachan…What's ero-sannin doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's assuming his strongest form…not matter what happens we'll win this fight now." Tsunade declared.

"Hey Jiraiya-chan I know you summoned us to fight a strong opponent but why are you fighting him." The old male toad asked.

"They tried to break into Minato's estate." Jiraiya informed. "Give up now and we might go easy on you." Jiraiya told to the trio. Only for Kabuto to step forward.

"Kabuto-kun I don't think you should do that." Orika tried to dissuade Kabuto from fighting a Sage Mode Jiraiya.

"Orika…trust me…I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Kabuto stated as pulled is arms into his cloak and shrugged it off his entire cloak, reveling his Orochimaru-like featured which startled Naruto and Tsunade, and got a slight blush from Orika, Kabuto pulled of the Orochimaru look very well.

"Yes it's Kabutomaru!" Yang declared.

"I told you Yang-chan that name is never going to stick." Kabuto stated not realizing how wrong he was.

"Even if you infused Orochimaru's DNA into your body that's not going to help you win against me." Jiraiya informed to Kabuto, only for Kabuto to tilt his head down causing his hair to shadow his eyes. Jiraiya took that as surrender and stepped forward.

"Jiraiya-chan don't get close to him…I sense something coming." The female elder toad warned.

"What could he possibly have that could match my sage mode." Jiraiya argued before the toad could answer Kabuto spoke two words that widened Jiraiya's, Tsunade's and Orika's eyes.

"**Sennin Mōdo**" Kabuto whispered as he lifted his head revealing his face. Showing his eye markings to turn dark red and extended to his back, Kabuto's sclera darkened and he grew four horns out of the back of his head. Kabuto followed Jiraiya's posture and went down on all fours and allowed his tongue to flick around like Orochimaru would do.

The two sages stared down only for Kabuto to rear his head up slightly and open his mouth, "**Senpō: Mandara no Jin(Sage Art: Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk**)" Kabuto exclaimed as he spit out thousands of snakes at Jiraiya all of the snakes spat out Kusangi-like blades ready to impale Jiraiya only for his hair to curl around himself and protect him.

With Jiraiya distracted Kabuto created two crystal clones. Each clone slammed their hands on the ground. **"Sawarabi no Mai(Dance of the Seedling Fern )**" One of the clones exclaimed as a forest of bones formed out of the ground barely skewering Jiraiya. The other clone exclaimed **"Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation)" **crystalizing the earth under and around the bone forest.

"Kabuto-kun how is all this going to help?" Yang questioned.

"Oh you see soon a enough Yang-chan." Kabuto stated earning a pout from her. Kabuto did an Ox hand-sign

"**Senpō: Muki Tensei (Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he took control of all inorganic material in the area, mostly consisting of his Crystals and Bones. Jiraiya had to dodge the inconsistent pattern of bones and crystals trying to skewer him, he was only able to successfully dodge because he was in his Toad Sage Mode.

Kabuto jumped into the bone and crystal forest to fight Jiraiya up front. Kabuto saw a large shadow converging on him, he glanced up to see Jiraiya creating a giant Rasenagn about ten times the size of his body. "**Senpō**:**Jinton: Shadan(Sage art: Swift Release: Blocked Off)"** Kabuto whispered as his cells compacted, He held out his hands and caught the Rasengan creating sparks. After a few seconds the Rasengan dispelled then deactivated his Block Off ability.

A giant oil flame bomb raced towards Kabuto. Kabuto held out his hand and formed a Rasengan then channeled Swift Release chakra into the orb of energy. "**Senpō:Jinton: Rasen Shinkū uzu(Sage Art: Swift Release: Spiraling Vacuum Vortex)**" Kabuto exclaimed as threw his elemental infused Rasengan at the Flame bomb, causing the oil flame bomb to collapse on itself and pulled Jiraiya out of his hiding place.

With Jiraiya out in the open Kabuto controlled the bones and crystals to either bound or kill Jiraiya. But Kabuto's Sage Mode faded which Jiraiya took advantage of a charged. Jiraiya aimed a fist towards Kabuto's chest and Kabuto evaded, but Kabuto was still launched buy some unseen force sending him through several of his bone structures.

"AHH…Fuck…that fuckin hurt." Kabuto complained as he pulled himself out of the bones and noticed several bones impaling him. Kabuto opened his mouth wide as two hands came out of his mouth as Kabuto shed his skin like a snake.

Jiraiya charged again and aimed his fist at Kabuto's head only for Kabuto to catch it revealing his Sage Mode was active again. Kabuto slammed his Senjutsu enhanced fist into Jiraiya's face sending him through several bone structures, then quickly slammed his hands to the ground "**Senpō: Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu (Sage Art:Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique) " **Kabuto exclaimed as Senjustu enhanced crystals bound Jiraiya.

Kabuto created a crystal clone and had it suicide bomb Jiraiya with the **Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu( Sage Art: White Rage Technique) **to blind, deafen, and paralyzed Jiraiya. A blinding red and white light exploded next to Jiraiya completely affecting him. "**Senpō :Jinton: Mueishō (Sage Art: Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)" **Kabuto exclaimed appeared next to Jiraiya's paralyzed body and clutched his hand as Black and green lightning encased Kabuto's fist."**Chidori!**" Kabuto exclaimed as he stabbed his abnormal lightning encased fist through Jiraiya's chest killing him, with Jiraiya dead Kabuto dismissed his Sage Mode.

Kabuto appeared next to Orika and Yang, and then he glanced back at a distraught Tsunade and Naruto. Kabuto grabbed Orika's and Yang's shoulder and sped to the Namikaze estate. When the trio appeared at the estate Kabuto saw several Replicators crawling around with scrolls attached to their backs, Kabuto dismissed the replicators allowing them to return to the hideout taking the scrolls with them. Kabuto then transported Yang and Orika to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Yang-chan…Do you think you have a technique big enough to cause some damage?" Kabuto asked.

"Hehe…Oh I know just the thing." Yang said as she held up her palm as a dark purple orb with several rings orbiting around it formed in her hand. It was her Rasenringu technique but was smaller than normal.

"**Dai Rasenringu(Great Spiralling Fear Wheel)" **Yang said calmly as she formed one of her most destructive techniques.

Before Yang dropped her orb of destruction Kabuto pulled out his bone wand and aimed it at the sky as he yelled "**Morsmordre**" as a green light shot from his wand and the light exploded into the sky creating a silhouette of a black and green skull surrounded by several snakes his own version of the Morsmordre technique. Yang dropped the Spiraling ring over the Hokage monument, as soon as she did that Kabuto, Orika and Yang shot up into the sky as black smoke. With the trio gone the Ring touched the ground and exploded destroying nearly a ¼ of the Hidden Village.

A ray of smoke slammed into the dessert ground and solidified revealing it to be Kabuto holding onto Orika and Yang. When the trio arrived back at the estate they were greeted by several Replicators that were carrying several scrolls. Kabuto knelt down to the Replicators and relieved them of their packages. Kabuto read the inscriptions on the scrolls several notes or ideas for Jutsu, the one with the Harishin imprinted on it he handed it to Yang. Yang's face lit up and gave Kabuto a passionate kiss before speeding away to learn the new technique.

Kabuto started to walk only to be stopped by Orika, before he could ask why she too gave Kabuto a passionate before she left too. Leaving Kabuto alone with a slight blush on his face, Kabuto shook it off and entered the estate then headed to his room. In his room Kabuto changed out of his battle cloths and sat at his desk, then started to read Minato's notes.

'_Now this is interesting…Minato created the Dead Demon Summoning Technique with the help of Kushina Uzumaki…Mostly because of the Uzumaki shrine, that's said to have a mask that can summon and control the Shinigami…But where is it located?' _Kabuto thought to himself as he continued to read through the notes. Kabuto was interrupted by knock at the door and a soft monotone voice asking to enter.

"Come in." Kabuto announced a few seconds later the door opened revealing Gaia in a red transparent nightgown. While Kabuto wouldn't call Gaia sexy per say but she can pull of the Cute and Adorable Loli look no problem. Gaia walked towards Kabuto and straddled his lap, and leaned in until her face was inches apart from Kabuto.

**Lemon**

"You know Kabuto-kun I never officially thanked you for rescuing me." Gaia said seductively, as she smashed her lips onto Kabuto's and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Kabuto put his hand on the back of Gaia's head and ran his hand through her hair. Kabuto stood up and Gaia wrapped her legs around Kabuto's waist, as he pushed her back up against the wall. As the two ravished each other's mouths Gaia tore off Kabuto's shirt then moved to undo his pants. While Gaia was undressing Kabuto, his hands roamed all over her petite body unbuttoning nightgown and bra.

Gaia shrugged off her nightgown and bra revealing her b-cup breasts. They took a break from their make put session to gather some air. Kabuto backed up and sat on his bed allowing Gaia to straddle his waist again. Kabuto trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, causing Gaia to release small moans. Kabuto kept heading down until he reached Gaia's chest. Kabuto inspected her lithe breast, they were small but Kabuto still liked them.

Kabuto leaned in and captured Gaia's left nipple in his mouth, and used his left hand to massage Gaia's right breast. Causing Gaia to moan in pleasure, Kabuto alternated between breasts.

"Yes...Ah...Kabuto-kun...MM…Right...Ah...there." Gaia moaned out as she snaked her hands into Kabuto's boxers and started to rub his dick causing Kabuto to moan and groan into Gaia's breast increasing her pleasure.

One of Kabuto's hands made its way to Gaia's panties, and then found her wet folds as his hand brushed against them she moaned again. Kabuto twisted Gaia around forcing Gaia on her back; Kabuto trailed south to Gaia's soaking wet panties. Kabuto pulled her panties down revealing her pink puffed out neither lips, Kabuto noticed she had a patch of red hair above her pussy.

Kabuto put his hands around her thighs and spread her legs apart, then gave a long lick from the bottom to the top of her outer lips and Kabuto got a decent amount of her juices to taste her. Kabuto snaked his tongue deeper into her folds, causing Gaia to moan and grab the back of his head and force him deeper into her. Kabuto's nose was pressed against Gaia's pubes, while his mouth and tongue delved deeper into her pussy ravaging its contents.

"Mmm…Ah…Kabuto-kun…Don't stop…Don't Stop!" Gaia screamed out as she neared her climax. Gaia's pussy tightened around Kabuto's tongue and released her sweet nectar for Kabuto to lap up. Kabuto stood over Gaia's laying form and saw her naked body as sweat glistened of her skin.

Kabuto pressed his dick against Gaia's pussy folds, and slowly pushed in causing Gaia to whimper as Kabuto expanded her insides. No matter how many times they had sex her body was still petite so it hurt her slightly but the pleasure she received was worth it.

Gaia cried in both pleasure and pain as Kabuto was fully sheathed into her. Gaia wrapped her legs around Kabuto's waist and used them as leverage to sit herself up. Kabuto put his arms around her back to hold her up as he pulled back and slammed back into Gaia causing her to release a another cry in pleasure. Kabuto continued to pull back and slam himself into Gaia repeatedly making her cry's turn into screams of pleasure as she dug her fingers into Kabuto's back.

Gaia felt her climax approaching, so she started to impale herself on Kabuto at a quicker pace. "Don't stop…Ah…Ah…Mmm…I-I'm Almost their…Keep going…Ah…Ah…Don't Stop! I-I'm …" Gaia screamed out before she tightened around Kabuto's member causing him to climax and filled her womb with his cum.

**End Lemon**

Kabuto laid Gaia back on the bed and gave her one more passionate Kiss before she fell asleep from her climax high. Kabuto glanced at the clock to see it was about midnight, and then laid down next to Gaia and pulled the covers over them both. Before Kabuto fell asleep, Gaia spooned up next to him and Kabuto wrapped his arm around her body making Gaia snuggle closer to him.

'_I sure hope I remembered to activate the silencing seals…eh I don't care.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he entered the state of unconsciousness.

-Next Day-

The entire group plus the Sand Siblings sat in the kitchen having breakfast. Kabuto and Gaia sat together side by side, they got embarrassed looks form almost everyone. Apparently everyone heard their little escapade last night and that created some awkward tension to rise. With Yang, Karin, Guren, Tayuya, Hidane and Orika glaring at Gaia, and with Kankuro glaring at Kabuto, Temari blushing and looking away, Suigetsu just ignored them and eat, Jugo was kind of oblivious to the tension so he wasn't effected.

Kabuto just ate his food and spared several glances at Gaia to see her smiling happily. Kabuto then focused back on his food and thought on all he had to do today. '_First I have to finish reading through Minato's notes. Check and recheck Suna's defense and Check the village for spies. Then I'll have to try and create substitute potions to try and cure my amnesia…whoa so much to do so little time.' _ Kabuto thought depressingly that all changed when he glanced back at "His" girls and smiled.


	18. The Beginning, The Middle, And The End

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

Kabuto and Orika were escorting Gaia to the Kage summit meeting requested by the Raikage to discuss the problem of the Akatsuki. Every one of the Kage's is attending this summit and every Kage is allowed to bring two body guards. But this had Kabuto fuming, when Gaia called for one they all ignored it saying it wasn't their problem._ 'But since Sasuke Fucking Uchiha is involved everyone has to shit a fucking brick.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

He wishes he could kill Sasuke when he killed Itachi, but it wasn't meant to be. '_A few weeks ago the Replicator I sealed in Sasuke's back relayed the other Replicators info on Sasuke's progress in finding Itachi. But when I got the information that Sasuke found Itachi and went to engage him by himself, I near laughed at Sasuke's arrogance. _

_ But imagine my surprise when Sasuke won. So I had the Replicator unseal itself form Sasuke's back and reversed summoned me to its location. But by the time I got their Sasuke was already gone; I had the Replicator tell me that a man in an orange mask came and took Sasuke's unconscious body away. Good thing the masked man left Itachi's body; so I took Itachi's body for study._

Kabuto glanced at Orika's eyes to see her normal yellow golden slitted eyes flash red for a second then return to normal. Orika glanced at Kabuto and gave him a smile.

_'I was able to successfully give Orika, Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan eyes though I didn't just transplant them if I did her eyes would never be able to shut off. I went with the long route in giving her the sharingan eyes. _

_I had to flash clone several pairs Orika's eyes and studied everything about them until I knew everything about their composition and structure. I then created several flash clones of Itachi's eyes and repeated the process I did with Orika's eyes until I knew everything about those eyes as well._

_ I then experimented with Alchemy Transmutation changing the properties from Orika's clone eyes to Itchai's clone eyes. The tests were failures at first but I was able to successfully able to achieve perfect combination between the two. I came to Orika about my project and she full heartedly agreed._

_ First I had to put Orika in the Transmutation circle then knock her out. I then Transmutated Orika's and Itach's eyes, though I was relieved that Orika was able to keep her golden snake-like eyes I actually like them._

_-Flash Back-_

_ Orika slowly got up and Kabuto knelt down next to her to give her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Kabuto was able to see Orika's golden eyes and frowned slightly._

_ "Did it work?" Orika asked._

_ "I don't know…try channeling chakra into your eyes." Kabuto commented._

_ Orika did and her eyes shifted from golden yellow to red with three tomes surrounding a black pupil. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly._

_ "Well?" Orika asked almost desperately, Kabuto gave her a small smile and a nod._

_ "It worked, Channel more chakra, maybe you can achieve Itachi's Mangekyō stage." Kabuto suggested. Orika nodded and channeled more chakra, nothing happened for a few seconds but Orika's Sharingan shifted into three spiraling curves circling around the pupil._

_ "I-it worked Orika, it worked you have the Sharingan and immortality." Kabuto commented. Orika had a full blown smile. _

_ "D-do you know what this means Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked happily "You helped me achieve my dream. I'll never be able to thank you enough." Orika finished._

_ "You don't have to thank me…It was my pleasure." Kabuto tried to dismiss her thanks._

_ "Oh Kabuto-kun…you're going to accept my thanks even if I have to force it on you." Orika said darkly as she shoved Kabuto against the wall and slammed her mouth on his. That night the sound of Orika crying in pleasure and flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout Kabuto's lab._

_-Flash Back End-_

Kabuto blushed at the memory, Orika like to dominate her "Prey" apparently Kabuto glanced at Orika again to see her looking at him and gave him a predatory smirk like she knew what he was thinking about.

"Why Harry-kun are you thinking of naughty things about me…It's alright I don't mind." Orika teased, causing Kabuto to scowl at what Orika called him. Kabuto was able to create a potions form Salazar's books that allowed him to speed up his memory regression progress and what he learned made him sad and pissed. He learned that his parents resented him, his brother was famous because of Kabuto's actions and he was abused by relatives who hated him. It was also his relatives who caused his amnesia. But he was glad he came here and found a real mother and loves in several women. '_And when I remembered my past I informed my "Harem" and they reacted violently. I was touched by their reactions while my past wasn't as bad as a few of theirs they still reacted that way.'_

_-Flash Back-_

_ Kabuto was seated on his bed with Yang, Gaia, Guren, Orika, Karin, Tayuya and Hidane were with him. While Hidane didn't think of herself as part of his "Harem" but Kabuto thought of her as such and invited her, which elated Hidane immensely. Kabuto just finished explaining his origins and how he got to this world._

_ The girls were livid, Hidane was ranting on how when she got their she would slaughter everyone in his name, Gaia was glaring at the ground but her clenched fists gave her anger away, Karin was leaking some of the Sanbi's chakra, Yang's eyes turned blood red and flame like charka shrouded her, Tayuya and Guren were giving vivid descriptions on how they was going to torture them and Orika's eyes narrowed dangerously with her Mangekyō active._

_ "Girls…GIRLS!" Kabuto announced getting their attention. "As I was saying, I'm still studying Salazar's notes…He did eventually find a way to return to my home world I still have to recreate it…When that's done I'll tell you…then we all can go okay." Kabuto bargained, the girls agreed. _

_-End Flash Black-_

Kabuto screen stepped Gaia and Orika to the Land of Iron the neutral location where the summit is located. When the three fazed into existence near in the land of Iron, they noticed there were dozens of Samurai guarding the area.

The Samurai allowed the trio to pass without trouble. Gaia was lead to the Kage summit chambers with Kabuto and Orika following quietly. The only Kages that arrived right now were the Mizukage Mei Terumi and The Tsuchikage Onoki. Gaia sat next to the Mizukage, Kabuto and Orika waited in the background. Kabuto went into his "Kabutomaru" State to prepare for anything. A few minutes later Danzu the Hokage walked in and took a seat and was followed by A the Raikage.

"Place your hats on the table" Mifune ordered, and the Kages followed the order and displayed their Kage hats.

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator the meeting will begin." The Samurai leader stated.

"I'll go first. Listen up." Gaia announced.

"The makeup of the five Kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill in you any manners." Onoki complained.

"I Guess…That's what I'm here a Kazekage." Gaia replied.

"Cheeky BRAT!" Onoki yelled.

_ "_Tsuchikage please stop interrupting…Kazekage please continue." Mei said.

"I'm a host…The Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed my by almost extracting the beast. That's why I believe The Akatsuki is extremely dangerous." Gaia informed.

"I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but the all ignored me." Gaia informed, Kabuto gritted his teeth. "Except for the former Hokage, though at this point with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." Gaia finished.

"If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" Onoki exclaimed.

"Appearance…honor…I don't have time for that ridiculous old fashioned thinking. " Gaia commented.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid, it takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them" Mei stated.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then control is difficult it won't happen immediately…Right Kazekage?" Onoki tried to goad Gaia.

"In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage Hashirama…and maybe the fourth Mizukage Yagura and Raikage's brother killer bee." Danzo inputted, only for the Raikage to slam his fist into the desk shaking the room and causing the Kage's guards to react including Kabuto and Orika. Kabuto landed in front of Gaia and cast a **Protego** spell creating a blue shield around the both of use, while Orika summoned her Kusangi sword. Gaia didn't even move knowing Kabuto would protect her if need be.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." Mifune said.

"Stand down, Fu and Torune." Danzo ordered to his bodyguard.

"You too Kabuto, Orika." Gaia said Kabuto nodded, he and Orika body flickered back to the balcony.

"Konoha! Iwa! Suna! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages! And that's not all! I know that there are those among you including former Kages, who have used The Akatsuki for their own purposes!" A yelled.

"Used the Akatsuki?" Gaia asked.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you!" A yelled a Gaia, Kabuto narrowed his golden slited eyes at him. The arguing continued to escalate but Kabuto knew that there were only two possibilities on what would happen after this meeting, the Kages start working to together or starting an all-out war, all Kabuto focused on was protecting Gaia.

Kabuto watched as one of the Mizukage body guards discover that Danzo was manipulating Mifune into giving him control. Before anything could happen a white human looking thing sprung up from the ground

"Sasuke Uchiha is here somewhere…question is where. Let's all search for Sasuke! COME ON!" the white abomination yelled. Kabuto was pissed now…'_Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke this, Sasuke that…Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Fuckin SAUSKE I'LL KILL YOU' _Before anyone could do anything Kabuto appeared in front of the With Zetsu, the speed Kabuto achieved knocked the hood covering his face revealing his Kabutomaru state. Kabuto appeared in front of white Zetsu with one hand on its head.

"Tell Me…where Sasuke is?" Kabuto demanded.

"Hehe…I'll tell you if you ask nicely." The Zetsu teased.

"Hmhmhm…HEHEH…Who said anything about asking." Kabuto responded in a deadly tone and with a flick of his wrist he summoned his bone wand, and then raised it to the Zetsu's temple.

"Clear your mind…and reveal your secrets…**Legilimency** "Kabuto whispered harshly as he tore through the mind of the Zetsu clone. After a few seconds the clone started to spaz out then melted.

"Huh? That wasn't supposed to happen." Kabuto commented.

"Sasuke was lead here by that..." Kabuto informed as he pointed to the goo. '_That Zetsu clone had so much information…this is disconcerting…I guess I'll ruin Obito's and Madara's plans…' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"Okisuke, Urakaku give the order or everyone to search for Sasuke and prepare for Battle." Mifune ordered to his Samurai. The Raikage smashed a hole through the wall and ran out.

"Kazekage-sama, can I engage the target?" Kabuto asked to Gaia and she nodded. Kabuto allowed a dark smirk to spread across his face and his snake like tongue licked the air before he sped off leaving an afterimage.

Kabuto appeared to watch Sasuke fight the Raikage. The fight was interesting until Sasuke started to use his Mangekyō. Kabuto watched as the Raikage was about to hit the Black Flames of Amaterasu, But Green crystal enclosed his body.

"The Kazekage's guard…what's the meaning of this…If I don't like your answer I won't let you off easily." The Raikage threatened.

"If you had touched those flames…you would have been more harmed than he would have been." Kabuto stated. "Besides I want a go at him."

The Raikage reluctantly agreed mostly due to his injuries. Kabuto turned to Sasuke to see him getting up, Kabuto deactivated his Orochimaru cursed mark to us that as a surprise latter. Sasuke saw Kabuto and a slight shock formed on his face.

"K-kabuto…what are you doing here…why did the Raikage say you were guarding the Kazekage?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh Sasuke never showing respect as always…I'm here to guard the Kazekage of course…But I'm here to also retrieve something…Something that was once lost, but now I've found it again…and to think that you had it..." Kabuto said as he went through several hand signs. "**Jinton: Kinjutsu : Yunizon No Burokku To Pasu(Swift Release: Forbidden technique: Unison of Block and Pass)" **Kabuto whispered and he sped towards Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Susanoo only for Kabuto to pass through it shocking Sasuke, and Kabuto slammed his fist into Sasuke's face sending him flying back.

'_My Unison of Block and Pass uses both the Pass Through and Block Off abilities and combine them together allowing me to alternate between Intangibility and impenetrability. It's a forbidden technique mostly because you have to have perfect control, or else you could randomly switch, then you could get stuck in an object…and trust me getting stuck is a bitch.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto saw Sasuke glare at him as his eyes bled, then launched black fire at hm. The black fire moved slowly for Kabuto but he knew the dangers of it, Kabuto appeared behind Sasuke and gave a bone shattering hit ho Sasuke's skull sending Sasuke through several pillars.

Kabuto pulled Sasuke out of a pillar and threw him through several more pillars. Sasuke's Susanoo surrounded Sasuke and caused the room to collapse. The Raikage and his guards protected themselves, but Kabuto didn't do anything as the ceiling collapsed. The debris passed through Kabuto harmlessly. Kabuto saw Sasuke run off, then he deactivated his Unison of Block and Pass, and switch to his Screen Step.

The Snake Sage followed the insane Uchiha through the hallways to see him enter the room full of the Kages. Before Sasuke could attack anyone Kabuto summoned his bone wand and aimed it at Sasuke's back. "**Confringo**" Kabuto exclaimed as he fired the blasting curse at Sasuke's back sending him tumbling; Kabuto noticed Danzo trying to sneak away but leveled his wand at him "**Avada Kedavra" **Kabuto yelled as the green lightning hit Danzo in the back killing him instantly.

Danzo's body fell lifeless and Kabuto turned to Sasuke's body as he tried to crawl away from Kabuto. Kabuto leveled his wand at Sasuke's knees. "**Defodio**" Kabuto harshly whispered as he sent gouging spell through Sasuke's knees causing him to scream in pain.

Before Kabuto could do more multiple Zetus bound everyone, when the Zetsu's tried to bound Gaia and Orika Kabuto leveled his wand at the Zetsus "**Evanesco**" Kabuto said twice launching two vanishing spells at the Zetsu causing them to vanish.

Kabuto saw a Zetsu try and heal Sasuke only for Kabuto to level his wand at the White being. "**Evanesco**" Kabuto exclaimed as he vanished the Zetsu.

"You know Sasuke…you caused me so much problems...So much annoyance…Do you know what I do to those that do those things to me? I destroy them…I kill them…I torture them…I Mutilate them…and I completely…and utterly discard their existence." Kabuto threatened as he leveled his wand at Sasuke. "**Crucio**" Kabuto hissed as a red light slammed into Sasuke's chest causing Sasuke to scream in pain.

Kabuto stopped the curse…"**Avada** …" Kabuto was about to send a killing curse to Sasuke only for him to disappear in a swirling vortex.

The Raikage came back to see Sasuke disappear in the vortex. "What the Hell…It was my job to Kill HIM!" A yelled.

"You still have your chance so quit your whining, Raikage." Obito informed. '_So that's the Obito from Zetsu's memories.' _Kabuto thought.

"My name is Madara Uchiha…I'm here to explain something to you…I just want to make that clear…I want to tell you about my goal, The Moon Eyes Plan." Obito stated only for the Raikage to charge at Obito and pass right through him. Kabuto narrowed his eyes, '_It didn't look like the Pass Through ability…it could be another form of Intangibility' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto watched as Obito suck Sasuke's body in a swirling vortex the originated from Obito's eyes. '_Hmm…I plane between dimensions perhaps.' _Kabuto theorized.

"I have no interest in hearing the twisted plans of the Akatuski…I cannot understand you people." The Raikage insulted.

"Hand over Sasuke!" A demanded.

"First you listen to my explanation. I may comply depending on your situation." Obito stated Onoki said that they should listen and the Raikage reluctantly agreed. Obito jumped back and stood above the other Kages.

"Now, then it looks like you're all ready to listen ladies and gentlemen. Now that Sasuke's part in trying to weaken you has failed, I guess I should explain my plan and hopefully you choose the right option I give." Obito said. Kabuto farrowed is eyebrows and focused his magic into his eyes and when his eyes glanced at Obito's '**_Legilimency_** 'Kabuto thought as tired to read Obito's surface thoughts. '_Hmm… so my magic still affects you even in your intangible state…Hmhmhm…hehehe…Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you.' _Kabuto though menacingly.

"It certainly is a shock to hear that Uchiha Madara is still alive…But why would you a man of your caliber resort to using such underhanded tactics…surely a man with your power could accomplish anything you wanted. " Onoki exclaimed.

"The wounds from my battle with the first Hokage are too deep right now I'm a shell of my former self." Obito lied.

"SO this operation is for to return to your power." One of the Raikage's voiced.

"Well…that is one way of putting it but is not all that it entails." Obito informed.

"What are you plotting…That is the "Moon eye Operation"?" Mifune asked.

"I would like to take my time with this tale, if you don't mind I'll just take a seat." Obito started. "My plan is to have everything become one with me! I mean achieve a complete form, in which all is united. There is a stone monument passed done amongst the Uchiha for Generations…Even now, it lies beneath the Village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded the secrets left to use by the **Rikudou Sennin(Sage of the Six Paths)** Without our eye, it is impossible to read. What's more, the Mangekyou Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan, and the Reinnegan still more than that." Obito informed causing Kabuto to smirk he had a Mangekyou user in his group.

"That's ridiculous…the Rikudou Sennin?!" Onoki said in disbelief.

"I speak the truth the Sennin existed, he left us this monument." Obito argued.

"Enough of this…What has the Rikudou Sennin got to do with this plan of yours?!" the Raikage yelled.

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshipped by the shinobi world almost like a god? Therein lays the connection between that man and my goal." Obito informed and Kabuto frowned at the surface thoughts he received form Obito.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world…Saved it from a monster." Obito said ominously.

"A monster?" Gaia questioned.

"Gaia…you're playing home to but a portion of that monster. The monster is question was the fused form of all the Bijuu…a being that possessed the ultimate chakra….The Juubi(The ten tail)…the fusion of all the tailed beast…The ichibi through Kyuubi are nothing more that beings created from the divided chakra of the Juubi…by the Rikudou Sennin of course. The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain ninjustu in order to protect the world from the Juubi…by creating a seal that is now passed down that creates the Jinchuuirki…The Sennin was the original Jinjuuiriki…On his death bed he split the Juubi in nine parts and sealed the body of the Juubi in the moon." Obito explained

"I will re-unite the Nine Bijuu and seal it into myself…then I will cast my Genjustu upon all humans living upon the Earth's surface…Controlling all of humanity with within that Genjustu, I will become one with the world…It will be a world without hatred or conflict…everything will be one with me; everythin united that is my Mooneye plan." Obito ranted.

"Now, hand over the remaining Ichibi, Hachibi and Kyuubi and cooperate with my operation. Otherwise a war will be upon us." Obito stated. '_Hmm…he doesn't want us to know he doesn't have the Sanbi…interesting.' _ Kabuto thought as he ignored the arguing Kages and stealthy aimed his wand at the Madara imposter.

Kabuto took a couple steps forward. "You know…you are really annoying me today first by sending Sasuke to ruin this summit…then you give out your plan for world domination…And you take the name of one of the greatest shinobi that lived…" Kabuto stated.

"What are you talking about…I am Uchiha Madara." Obito declared.

"Oh no, no, no…you see I know all of your little secrets…Uchiha….Obito." Kabuto said darkly, casing the masked man to stumble slightly.

"Thanks for the story though it was informative… **Sectumsempra" **Kabuto exclaimed as a white light raced from his wand and headed towards Obito, but the arrogant Uchiha didn't move. The light hit Obito's chest, causing him to flinch slightly. Everyone watched as blood started to flood out under his akatsuki robes and fell gasping for air, before anyone could get him several Zetsu's took him and fused with the ground.

'_Thank you for the curse…uncle Sev.' _Kabuto though sadly when he remembered one of the only people who liked him in his world.

"It seems that the Fourth Great war is upon us now…but I don't regret my decision in silencing him." Kabuto said in a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the room. "I believe we should fight this Imposter…what do you think?" Kabuto asked to the group which started an argument between them.

They all agreed to go to war with the Akatsuki but questioned themselves on what to do with the remaining Jinjuuriki. Onoki suggested they use the remaining Jinjuuriki to strengthen the troops,

"Unhinkable…protecting them is vital object to this war." Kabuto interjected.

"I know the reason Obito decided to start the war…because they already have 6 Bjiuu…and he wants us to bring them to the battlefield to lure them…" Kabuto informed.

"How do you know?!" The Raikage demanded.

"Because when I tore through the White Zetsu's mind I saw their plans, how they were going to do it and who it was centered around." Kabuto stated. "The most vital Jinjuriki they need are the Ichibi's and the Kyuubi's…The Akatsuki need to seal the Bjiuu form the Ichibi to the Kyuubi in that order, from least to greatest number of tails if they don't the fusing will be ruined…so the Jinjuuriki we must protect the most are those two...And I think it would be a good idea to keep the jinjuuriki as far apart from each other as we can." Kabuto informed to the Kage after the Kages discussed more thing.

"The question of who will lead the shinobi alliance is still up in the air!" The Onoki stated.

"I think having Raikage-dono Take up the Responsibility is the best option…" Mifune voiced.

"Didn't you say that he was unqualified because of his emotional nature and reliance on strength?" Onoki questioned.

"There's no question when we consider the 8 tails is still alive, Raikage-dono is also more composed than he was earlier. What I said earlier was hasty…please forgive me." Mifune explained, "Also, as you all cooperated earlier our counter attack was swift…furthermore the Hachibi, which will be the key to success, can only be controlled by Raikage-dono." Mifune finished.

"Mizukage, Kazekage, are you alright with that?" Onoki asked.

"This is no time to be arguing here…I'll trust Raikage-sama." Mei said.

"Let's entrust it to the Raikage." Gaia voiced.

The Raikage asked Onoki to join him, after a sappy speech he too joined.

"What about the Kazekage? She can't lead her shinobi if she's hiding from the Akatsuki." The Raikage informed.

"I have that covered Raikage-sama…Kabuto will lead my Shinobi." Gaia informed and the other Kages agreed, if Kabuto could hurt the leader to the Akatsuki he would be a great asset. After the meeting was over the Kages went tout to look for the Hachibi that escaped form the Akatsuki.

Kabuto, Orika and Gaia were speeding through the snow covered forest looking for the Hachibi container. Kabuto stopped causing the Gaia and Orika to stop too, Kabuto stood completely still and activated his Kabutomaru form and started to gather Nature chakra to find the Hachibi's location. When he found its location Kabuto dismissed his Sage mode and Cursed Seal, he grabbed Orika and Gaia then Screen Stepped to the Hachibi's location.

Kabuto, Gaia, and Orika appeared near a battle between Killer Bee and Kisame. Kisame was using the revealed form of the Samehada, and Killer Bee using some of the Hachibi's chakra.

"Try to bind Kisame and keep him out of Samehada's reach…I'll knock out the jinjuuriki." Kabuto ordered.

"**Bis Stupefy" **Kabuto whispered as a red light shot from his wand and split into two different stunners hitting Killer Bee and his companion. The two fell unconscious. Kabuto looked to Kisame to see him bond everywhere by Sand and Snakes the only thing that wasn't bond was his face. Kabuto walked up to the bound Kisame put a hand on the side of Kisame's face to hold him still, and aimed his bone wand at Kisame's forehead.

"Now clear your mind Kisame…and embrace the darkness that's to come." Kabuto whispered hypnotically. "**Legilimency**" Kabuto finished as he tore his way through Kisame's mind. "Hmmm" Kabuto sounded.

"What is it Kabuto-kun?" Gaia asked.

"It's nothing but the information I got from his mind was useful." Kabuto stated.

"You can read people's minds?" Orika asked surprised.

"No…the mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined…the mind is a complex and multi- layered thing…however there are those in my world that have mastered the ability to enter a person's mind without anyone knowing, I on the other had just tear through the mind killing the people in the process." Kabuto informed.

"That's an amazing ability." Orika commented.

"That's nothing compared to someone I know." Kabuto stated before turning to face the bond shark-like Nin. "**Avada Kedavra**" Kabuto harshly whispered as the green lightning killed the missing-nin. "**Defodio**" Kabuto cast the gouging spell to sever Kisame's head form his body and destroyed Kisame's remaining body.

Kabuto walked towards the Samehada and picked it up. The sentient bladed hummed and vibrated for a few seconds before Kabuto felt some of his chakra deplete. After a few seconds the blade purred and wrapped its handle around Kabuto's forearm.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" The Samahada sounded to Kabuto.

"You want me to be your wielder?" Kabuto asked.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" The sword sounded.

"You like my Chakra…I guess I could wield you." Kabuto thought out loud. The blade purred as Kabuto attached the now bandaged blade to his back and turned to his followers.

"Come on…we must get the Hachibi Jinjuuriki to the Raikage before anything else happens." Kabuto ordered they nodded and walked towards the unconscious Jinjuuriki. Kabuto created a clone and had it grab onto Killer Bee while he himself grabbed Gaia and Orika, then the four of them shot up into the sky as black smoke.

The four landed near the location of the Raikage. Which were a few miles from Killer Bee's original location; after the trio gave the Raikage his brother Kabuto and Orika pulled up their hoods and applied blank masks. Most of the Kages believe that Suna and the Leaf are allies so Gaia had to inform Kakashi about the shinobi alliance.

So as the trio ran into the leaf nin Gaia informed them on what Danzo was doing and that he died. They took it surprisingly well, though Naruto looked blankly about. The Trio left, as soon as they were out of the Leaf Nin's sight Kabuto apperated them to Suna.

During the few weeks of preparation for the war Kabuto had his Replicators work double time on increasing their numbers, and looted several graves across the elemental nations. From Zetsu's memoires there were hundreds upon thousands of White Zetsu clones and Obito learned the Edo Tenesi from some of Orochimaru's old notes. But with Zetsu's knowledge Kabuto was able to get the location of all of the remaining Akatsuki members such as Obito, Black Zetsu, and Sasuke. Another thing with Tsunade awake from her coma the war meeting will be awkward since Kabuto will be Gaia's proxy for the Kazekage. Kabuto also trained himself in improving his magic repertoire mostly with Runes and Alchemy, with his Runes Kabuto was able to beef up the protection of Suna by carving Rune's into the surrounding walls that protected Suna, the Runes themselves cloaked the village and created a large semi-transparent dome shield around Suna making Suna almost impenetrable and with the Desert infested with hundreds of Replicators, Cloaking ability, and an impenetrable shield over the Village, Suna is definitely going to survive the Fourth Shinobi war.

While Kabuto increased Suna's defense he also increased his own offensive abilities and fixing his weaknesses. Kabuto increased his time limit in his Snake Sage mode form five minutes to ten which would help immensely. Also with Samahada constantly draining his chakra, his reserves tried to compensate increasing by itself by ten percent. Though Suigetsu seemed upset that Kabuto got Samahada he seemed okay with it and help Kabuto in Kenjutsu. Kabuto also dealt with his weakness for fire. While Kabuto has elemental techniques that deal with Wind, Water, lightning and Crystal he doesn't have many fire based attacks other than the **Incendio** charm that combust things and the **Fiendfyre **curse. So he used alchemy for his fire technique by creating a **Transmutation Circle** Kabuto is allowed to manipulate the oxygen in the air increasing the density of it and by creating sparks with his charka he can light the oxygen on fire, and can manipulate how large, small or wide-spread the fire will be. That was all Kabuto could do before the Kages met again.

Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin were making their way towards Kumo to meet up with the other Kages they all wore their standard Nox cloaks but all had a Suna head band displayed on them. Karin wore it as a forehead protector, Suigetsu wore it as a belt and Kabuto wore it on his shoulder.

The group made it to Kumo hours earlier due to Kabuto apperating them there. The trio entered the Raikage tower and saw several out of country Nin there '_Probably to help guard their Kage' _Kabuto thought as he saw Chojuro one of the Mizukage's guards and the wielder of the Hiramekarei blade. Kabuto glanced to see Suigetsu eyeing it.

"Now Suigetsu play nice…I wouldn't want Gaia-chan to get in trouble because you couldn't control yourself." Kabuto stated.

"Tch…Fine whatever." Suigetsu said before crossing his arms and looking away, Karin smirked at Suigetsu getting scolded like a little kid.

"Now Suigetsu you'll have to stay out here…Karin will be coming in with me to the meeting of the Kages…Why don't you look around…flirt with a girl…buy some candy…do whatever the hell you like just don't start a national incident." Kabuto suggested.

"Sure whatever Mom." Suigetsu commented sarcastically as he walked off. Kabuto sealed his cloak away revealing his black clothing, and walked into the Raikage's office. Kabuto saw that the Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Mifune there. Kabuto took a seat next to the Mizukage and Raikage, Karin stood behind Kabuto and the Kages waited for the Hokage.

Kabuto glanced around to see the Kages talking to their advisors or each other; he glanced to his right to see the Mizukage give him a seductive wink before going back to talking to her jonin advisor. Karin saw this and glared at her.

Kabuto sensed Tsunade approaching and silently activated his Block Off ability in preparation for the probable battle. Tsunade walked in with Shikaku and when she saw Kabuto she charged at him. Tsunade sprinted at Kabuto, the man that destroyed ¼ of the village, stole from the Namikaze estate and killed Jiraiya, when she was in front of Kabuto she threw a fist at him just as her fist was about to come in contact with him, Kabuto caught it with his left hand passing the kinetic energy through him causing the surrounding ground and glass to crack and shatter.

Tsunade was surprised for a second before she tried to hit him again only to realize she couldn't move. She looked down to see she was bound by golden chains that they came from Karin.

"Now, now Tsunade...let's not be so hasty here." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"What are you doing here you snake faced bastard?!" Tsunade demanded.

"I'm a liaison for the Kazekage-sama of course." Kabuto informed.

"What did you do to her you sick bastard?!" Tsunade yelled, causing Kabuto to glare darkly at her making Tsunade flinch under his disdainful gaze.

"I may be sick…I may be a bastard…" Kabuto spoke in a harsh whisper as he slowly stepped towards a bound Tsunade. "But if you ever insinuate that I would ever hurt Gaia-chan again…" Kabuto continued as he flicked his wrist and summoned his bone wand, and pointed it at Tsunade's forehead. "I will kill you…and not the quick and painless death I gave Danzo or Deidara…no, no, no, no I'll destroy you…Make you feel the most unimaginable pain…Make you an empty broken shell of what you are now and when you beg for death I won't give it…no I prolong your suffering and when I'm satisfied with how much pain you've endured I'll give you my permission to die." Kabuto threatened.

"Release her…I'm sure she won't attack." Kabuto ordered to Karin, and she complied. With the chains gone Tsunade calmed her anxiety and sat down between Onoki and Mifune. The awkward tension dissolved when Mifune suggest they start the meeting.

"First of all, we need to address the matter of the Ichibi, Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…And also any information regarding the enemy's headquarters battle strength et cetera." Mifune said.

"Form the locations that the White Zetsu had knowledge of I have sent several people to verify if they are authentic or traps." Kabuto informed.

"We've also assembled a recon team, and they're currently gathering intelligence as well. We need to quickly compare the Intel gathered by each of the villages." The Raikage suggested.

"That being the case, we should unify out intelligence gathering corps into a separate organization." Mei stated.

"That's all fine! And where will we hide the Jinjuuriki?" Onoki asked.

"What?!/Hide?!" The Hokage and The Raikage yelled.

"The Jinjuuriki are a major asset to our combat strength! How can we just hide them away?!" Tsunade yelled.

"That's what I thought as well, but those two are the enemy's targets in this war…Considering the possibilities, we can't send them to the front…We agreed upon that in the last meeting." Onoki snapped out.

"The enemy is Uchiha Madara, if we don't fight with everything we have we'll lose." Tsunade yelled.

"One our enemy is not Uchiha Madara…It's Uchiha Obito get your facts straight…second this war is about protecting the Jinjuuriki so putting them on the frontlines were they could be easily captured is irrational and you can't decide what we can and cannot do, we'll decide by a majority rule." Kabuto said in a condescending tone.

"You little punk…! Naruto is." Tsunade started.

"If its Naruto I know him very well…" Kabuto started. "He'll do something completely stupid for the sake of someone he cares about…and all of Akatsuki knows this." Kabuto finished.

"Before we even consider military strength disunity among the Five Kages preclude victory." Mifune stated.

"Let's decide where to hide the Hachibi and the Kyuubi no objections right Hokage?" The Raikage asked.

"Alright…Let's move on already!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Mmph…the Location of the refuge has been decided it's a place I've kept in reserve…It's only appropriate that it be in Kumogakure, which hasn't given rise to any Akatsuki members" The Raikage informed.

"Wait what about the Ichibi?" Tsunade questioned.

"The Ichibi and the Kyuubi are more of a priority to the Akatsuki…So I suggested we keep them apart." Kabuto stated. "I could hide the Ichibi in one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts that not even the Akatsuki knows about." Kabuto suggested, the other Kages other than the Hokage agreed. The meeting continued with no more interruptions, the Kages split up again going to their villages to prepare their armies.

With the meeting done Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin returned to Suna. While Suna was preparing for war the Village recalled all active shinobi to return. The runes and Replicators caught several white Zetsu's disguised as Nin trying to enter, but after they were caught Kabuto broke their minds and search through them it seems that Obito took Pain's Rennigan and implanted it into himself and plans on Resurrecting the real Madara, along with the 100,000 White zetsu clones and reincarnated Nin Kabuto prepared his own trump against the Edo Tenesi.

The Kages meet again to share their Intel again a week later.

"According to the advance recon squad, the enemy's forces number at about 100,000 considering that it's likely that only a small fraction will come by sea, but we're in grave danger if they manage to surround us." Shikaku informed.

"I concur…several White Zetsu clones tried to infiltrate Suna…and I was able to get a solid idea on their numbers…and 100,000 sounds about right." Kabuto inputted.

"So that means that the victor will be decided on who strikes first?" Mifune asked.

"Form an ambush squadron! Then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them in formation!" the Raikage ordered.

The Kages received special headbands for each division from Mifune. All the Shinobi split into several Divisions, The Medical Logistics Company being led by Shizune and The Sensor Company being led by Ao and Inochi.

Kabuto, Kakashi, Darui, Kitsuchi and Mifune stood above a cliff with five large divisions. The Midrange Fighter Divison led by Darui, the Close Range Fighter Division which was led by Kitsuchi, the Close/mid-range fighter division was led by Kakash, The Special Ops Division Lead by Mifune, and the Long Range Fighters which was Led by Kabuto who was also the Commander General.

While the Divisions were preparing Kabuto had a Senjustu enhanced clone use **Edo Tensei( Impure World Reincarnation) **to summon the deceased Akatsuki Members, former Jinjuuriki, and the previous Kages, To mostly prevent Obito from summoning them and using them against his division.

Kabuto watched as several Nin start to argue about his status as the General of the Army mostly saying he once worked for Orochimaru and could turn on them or he was too young. Some of the Suna Shinobi came to his defense before the fights could escalate they were bound be emerald crystals.

"Three times…Three Times We all Have fought world consuming wars…for our Nations, For our Villages…We've hurt and Killed one another…For what…Revenge, Power, Money, Fame, Greed, Lust, Pride, Envy those were petty reasons to slaughter each other to…Hate each other…But the Akatsuki, they aren't at war with us because of those reasons! They're at war with…Us…Not the Sand, Not the clouds, not the Leaf not the Stone or the Mist…But with all of us…if we can't put aside our differences to fight a larger enemy than we're as good as dead!" Kabuto yelled to the Shinobi Divisions. "The Akatsuki won't stop because of who you are…They don't care…The Akatsuki Will destroy our world…Our Way of Life…Our Will…Our Purpose…Our Identify…I'm willing to protect the world but I can't do it alone…So I'll Ask…Will you Help ME?!" Kabuto finished his speech, causing everyone to cheer.

With that the Fourth great Shinobi war started and the Divisions speed off. Kabuto and his division arrived at a large plane filled with stone structures Kabuto stopped and jumped on top one of the large structures causing his division to stop as well. Kabuto saw a sea of white a few miles away, Kabuto focused chakra into his eyes turning them into golden serpent like eyes and looked into the sea of white to discover it was an army of Zetsu clones. Kabuto scowled slightly.

"Kabuto-sama?" one of the Nin asked.

"Prepare for a fight…there are hundreds of Zetsu clones..." Kabuto said lightly to the Nin before he raised his hand and signaled to his Division to fight. Everyone charged forward before the Division reached the Zetsu army Kabuto signaled for a stop.

"All Wind users' front and center." Kabuto ordered Temari and her group landed behind him.

"Yes Kabuto-sama?" Temari asked.

"Prepare your strongest wind jutsu…I want to prevent as many casualties as possible if we can pick off most of the Zetus army before we engage well win this far more quickly." Kabuto explained as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on the front of his hand. The tattoo was the Transmutation Circle that allowed Kabuto to manipulate the air and turn it into fire. Temari readied her war fan as did her squad.

"Now on my mark…Mark!" Kabuto yelled as the wind users activated their strongest longest range wind jutsu as soon as the Jutsu's were activated Kabuto created a spark of lightning form his chakra and ignited every signal Wind jutsu into a large raging inferno. The Titanic wave of fire slammed into the Zetsu army burning almost ¼ of it. When the fire ceased Kabuto signaled his Division to charge.

Kabuto himself joined the fight. Kabuto ran up to the closest Zetsu and jump over him before wrapping his legs around Zetsu's head and twisted himself breaking Zetsu's neck killing him. Kabuto jumped back as a large group of Zetsus charged at him, but he slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation**)" Kabuto yelled as he encased the entire group of Zetsu's in a crystal structure killing them all.

Several Zetus tried to sneak up on Kabuto only for him to suddenly appear behind them and all their heads fell off their bodies, Kabuto deactivated his Shadowless Flight and continued forward. Kabuto saw one of his subordinates get captured by a Zetsu only for the Zetsu to have a bone blade stick out of its mouth curtsey of Kabuto.

Kabuto created two Shadow clones and they all went through several hand seals one clone spat out tons of water only for the second clone to create a tornado, the two techniques combined creating a Water Tornado. "**Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** Kabuto yelled as he expelled his unique Black and Emerald Lighting into the Water Tornado, creating a swirling vortex of Water, Wind and Lightning the technique exploded into the Zetsu army Slicing, smashing and electrocuting them.

When the clones dispelled Kabuto breathed deeply as he watched several of his subordinates get devoured by the Zetsu causing Kabuto to scowl. He may not have been to most caring person in the world but Gaia loved her Village and suggested he lead for her, she believed in him to destroy the Akatsuki, he will do that and keep his Division alive.

Kabuto rolled up his left sleeve revealing his summoning Tattoo; he applied his blood on it and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **Kabuto yelled as seal lines spread around Kabuto's hands but didn't stop there the seal lines continued to spread for about 50 feet and exploded in a large cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal hundreds of Spider Replicators, about a hundred of Beetle Replicators, Dozens of Giant Beetle Replicators and three Giant Spider Replicators. Kabuto himself stood on the center Giant Replicator. For hours the self-creating human clones fought the self-replicating robots. Kabuto glanced at the sun to see it set and the moon rise, he also saw the silhouette of Obito before it disappeared in a swirl. The battle carried on but the night soon approached so the Division step up a forward command post, With the Replicators watching throughout the night the Nin were able to rest, and Kabuto was able to heal some of the wounded. Several White Zetsus tried to attack as disguised Nin but were quickly dealt with by the Replicators.

The Day came quickly and Onoki joined the fight. Most of the Replicator's were dismissed so only one Giant Replicator remained which Kabuto and Onoki rode on. The bodies of the Zetsu clones littered the entire area; Kabuto almost gasped in shock as he felt several signatures approaching and looked a head with a furious scowl on his face.

Several people landed on top of one of the stone structure. The first figure made Kabuto's blood boil it was Danzō Shimura the man who made him kill his mother a man he killed with the killing curse, the next person was Shisui Uchiha who was said to have developed a Genjutsu that could influence someone and they wouldn't even notice, the next person was Izuna Uchiha Madara's brother, Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke's father. Shisui and Izuna had their Mangekyō Sharingan active. Danzo had ten sharingan implanted on his arm and one in his left eye. Fugaku had normal three tomed sharingan active.

'_Hmm so Sasuke or Obito are only reviving Uchiha or sharingan users…interesting' _Kabuto thought. Kabuto and Onoki started at the four resurrected shinobi as the wind blew billowing the Akatsuki cloaks and Kabuto's Nox cloak. The two Kage level shinobi waited for the sharingan users to attack, while in that time Kabuto went into his Kabutomaru state. The Sharingan users split and attacked Kabuto vs Danzo and Shisui and Onoki vs Izuna and Fugaku.

Kabuto looked at his two opponents no words were said, mostly because Kabuto hated Danzo and didn't know Shisui. Kabuto went through several hand-seals "**Jinton:Kinjutsu: Henzai suru Shunpo(Swift Release: Forbidden Technique: Omnipresent Flash Steps)"** Kabuto whispered as Kabuto stood there and watched as the two resurrected shinobi seemingly fly in random directions only to change course midair and go into another direction. '_This is my fastest technique I have and is the fastest in the world…I move so fast that my body seemingly doesn't react. But in reality I move so fast I create a solid afterimage that acts as a clone of myself and after I attack I switch places with the afterimage giving everyone the illusion that I'm not moving at all.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto watched as Shisui activate his Susanoo creating a green spirit to protect himself.

Kabuto summoned his wand and leveled it at Shisui. "**Avada Kedavra" **Kabuto yelled as a Green lightning raced from Kabuto's wand and passed through the Susanoo hit Shisui in the chest. Shisui staggered for a bit but stood back up. '_Hmm…So the Avada Kedavra can pass through the Susanoo defence, but can't kill something that's already dead.' _Kabuto mused as he felt himself get bound; he glanced down to see he was bound by wood. Shisui charged with an energy sword, Kabuto forced several bones out to skewer the wood. Kabuto was able to turn slightly before Shusui slammed his sword into Kabuto creating a large explosion.

Kabuto appeared a good distance away from the sharingan users and collapsed on his knees and held his stomach. Using Apparition and the Flash Step at the same fucked him over a bit. Kabuto deactivated his Flash Step and glared at the sharingan users. Kabuto created two Shadow clones as Shisui and Danzo charged at Kabuto the two clones turned to Black smoke and shot into the air. One of the black smoke clones headed towards Shisui going through his Susanoo. The Clone partially transformed and grabbed Shisui then pulled him out of his defense. Then the clone trapped Shisui inside a partial Crystal prison only revealing Shisui's body and head were free.

While Danzo was distracted by the other clone Kabuto focused on Shisui. Kabuto took a deep breath then focused on Shisui "**Shishō Tenketsu(Pressure Points of Harm and Death)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he opened Tenketsu two points greatly increasing the flow of Kabuto's chakra, Kabuto's chakra surrounded him in Black and Green colors, then went through several hand-seals and encased himself in a prism of crystal. "**Shōton: Isshi Kōmyō(Crystal Release: String of Glory)"**Kabuto yelled as he used the crystal prism to focus all his surrounding chakra and fired it from the tip of the prism. The concentrated beam of Kabuto's chakra disintegrated Shisui giving him a painless death. Everything from Shisui's reanimated body was disintegrated on a molecular level destroying everything preventing Shisui from regeneration.

The shinobi watching Kabuto's battle were amazed especially the Suna Nin, They heard of his powers but never actually seen it. Kabuto looked to Danzo to see him fighting black smoke. Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as green Crystal stabbed Danzo in several places holding him in place preventing him from activating his Izanagi technique. The Black smoke landed next to him forming another Kabuto, Kabuto then created two more clones and they all pulled out their bone wands.

"You know Danzo…I hate you…I hate you so much…I hate you more than anything…You took me away from the orphanage were I was happy…You tricked my into joining your "Root" organization…You forced the only person who I could think of as my mother and made her re-join the "Root"…you brainwashed her into attacking my…and you made me kill her…" Kabuto said his voice full with melancholy, Regret, self-hate and hate in general. "But I know Nonō wouldn't want me to wallow in regret or hate…because that's how she was…she was to kind for that…That's why she wasn't fit for the "Root" because she was more human than any human I know…But when I think back to all the evil I've done under Orochimaru I can image the sad and disappointed look she would give me…and sometimes it hurts here." Kabuto informed as he held his chest. "But I don't regret the evils I've done…If I hadn't been with Orochimaru I would have never met the people gave me a purpose in life...But I'm atoning for my sins, by helping the Kazekage and leading the Shinobi Alliance." Kabuto spoke passionately. Danzo looked ready to talk only for Kabuto to point his wand at him.

"**Silencio**" Kabuto commanded preventing Danzo from making a sound. "I'm not done…While Nonō might be disappointed if I take my revenge on you…I'll just have to accept that now wont I" Kabuto said darkly as all four Shadow clones and himself aimed their wands at Danzo. "**Crucio**" All five Kabuto's yelled five red lights slammed into Danzo causing him to scream in the utmost pain he has ever felt but no sound came out. The Kabuto's held the dark curse for minutes causing Danzo to go insane with pain only for the Edo Tensei to fix him starting the cycle over and over again after ten minutes.

Kabuto and his clones stopped the torture curse. Kabuto dispelled the clones and pointed his wand at Danzo "**Incorruptibilis" **Kabuto yelled as a red light slammed into Danzo disintegrating him into thousands of black and blue particles.

Kabuto glanced at Onoki to see him finishing up with Izuna and Fugaku but Fugaku managed to escape. Kabuto took several deep breaths to calm himself and to regain his bearings. After using Apparition with Flash Steps, Then the Pressure Points of Harm and Death, then five Crucios continuously for about fifteen minutes took a bit out of him. After that battle the other divisions started to converge to Kabuto's location. After a few hours all divisions meet up. All together it seemed like 1/3 of the alliance has been lost Kabuto's division having the most survivors.

"Huh?" Kabuto voiced grabbing several people's attention. Kabuto looked up to see Fugaku appear on top of a tone structure but someone was with him. Kabuto got a good look at him and gasped Onoki looked and gasped too at who he saw.

"What is it who is he?" Temari asked.

"The real…Uchiha Madara." Kabuto managed to stutter out. Kabuto's hands started to shake slightly, this will be his most difficult fight yet. Kabuto calmed himself down and created a shadow clone and had it hide and collect Nature Chakra, The Raikage, Mizukage and the Hokage started to teleported to our location when they got word on who was here. So the shinobi here are all Kabuto has as back up for now. Kabuto himself collected Senjutsu before Madara began to start his assault.

Madara did a horse hand seal and took a deep breath, tipping Kabuto off on what technique Madara was about to do, just as Madara was about to release his breath Kabuto whip his bone wand in Madara's direction "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)/ Fiendfyre"** Kabuto and Madara announced at the same time. Madara's massive fire of destruction clashed with Kabuto's Senjutsu enhanced dark cursed fire creating a large explosion glassing the ground under the fire.

With the distraction Kabuto was able to collect enough Nature Chakra to enter Sage mode. The inferno cleared revealing an amused Madara and disconcerted Fugaku, but two words made Madara narrow his eyes slightly and Onoki's eyes widen. "**Sennin Mōdo**" Kabuto announced allowing everyone to see his transformation. Kabuto bent down on all fours and allowed his tongue to slither about.

Kabuto reared his head back "**Mandara no Jin(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk)**" Kabuto exclaimed as he spat out then thousand snaked at Madara. Madara prepared to destroy the snakes only to be attacked by other shinobi getting him impaled by several snake swords but he regenerated, and then charged at the alliance.

Madara tore through the shinobi like it was nothing; Temari blasted him away only to shrug it off. Kabuto appeared behind Madara and slammed a fist to the back of his head only for Madara to intercept it. Kabuto aimed a fist at Madara's kidney only for Madara to evade and counter with a devastating kick to Kabuto's sternum sending him back few feet if it weren't for his Sage Mode Kabuto's chest would have collapsed. Kabuto charged again and aimed for Madara's legs only for Madara to jump up and kick Kabuto in the face launching him up and Madara grabbed Kabuto leg and slam in back down.

Kabuto used his arms to spring himself back up and charged again this time he used his **Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)** Kabuto charged forward again using complex turns and spins to evade Madara's attacks while attacking him. The Taijutsu fight's intensity increased as Madara started using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Kabuto started using the **Karamatsu no Mai(Dance of the Larch**) The alliance watched with in awe the two fought, the seemed to move to some sort of un hearable rhythm they were in perfect unison. None of the other Nin risked using their techniques or risk hurting their General.

After Kabuto felt his Sage Mode leave he jumped back to avoid Madara's hits. Madara rushed at Kabuto only for him to summon his wand before Madara came in contact with Kabuto, Kabuto used a **Protego** to protect himself. "**Confringo" **Kabuto yelled as an orange fire like orb hit Madara exploding him a good distance away. "**Wingardium Leviosa" **Kabuto announced as he levitated Madara in the air and continued to levitate him. Kabuto's Sage Mode returned and allowed Madara to fall. Kabuto pocketed his wand and held out his hand.

A Rasengan started to form and Kabuto started to infuse wind chakra into the glowing orb, making the sound similar to a screeching bell. Kabuto threw the Rasenshuriken at Madara only for him to absorb the orb revealing that he had the Rinnegan. Kabuto joined back up with the alliance as Madara jumped on top of a stone pillar.

Madara activated his Susanoo and did an assortment of Hand-seals. The area darkened considerably and Kabuto looked up before any Nin did and his eyes widened considerably. Kabuto quickly created several clones and had them all pull out their wands and aim them up at the sky. ""**Protego Maxima/ Fianto Duri/ Repello Inimicum" **Several of the Kabuto's yelled as a blue-ish white light came from their wands and started to form a dome like shield over the alliance.

The meteorite that Madara summoned made contact with the shield and the ground vibrated, the Shield cracked, and the shield started to regress focusing all its power on stopping the meteorite. The meteorite stopped half way through the semitransparent dome, and Kabuto collapsed in exhaustion. All is clones holding the barrier dispelled, Kabuto laid on his back breathing heavily.

Kabuto saw a second Meteor over the first meteor but couldn't get muster enough strength to move, Kabuto felt his eyes become heavier and tried to fight the state of unconsciousness further. He glanced slowly to see the debris had crushed his right arm but he was too out of it to realize, before he went under he say several flame like explosions and sand wrap around him before there was darkness.

-Few seconds Later-

Kabuto's eyes snapped open and took a deep breath. He stood up and saw he was in the middle of what looked like a spiraling galaxy with a mixture of Black and Emerald Green. Kabuto felt something behind him and quickly turned to see a dark figure that had pure white glowing eyes.

"Where am I?" Kabuto asked to the figure, the figure stared for a second before answering.

"**You're SoulScape."**The figure answered its voice having both male and female qualities to it.

"If this is my soul then who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"**I have many names…The Destroyer…Seth…Eris…Vaatu…Wotan…Deathwing…Lord Chaos…Lord of Chaos…The Creator…The End…The Shinigami…Death…Master of Death…Salazar Slytherin…Harry Potter…Or you might know me as Jashin…The God of Chaos, Destruction and Death…And you."** Jashin said, with every name he said his form shifted to match his name, but as Jashin's final form shifted to look like Kabuto but had an assortment of deference's to it. Like the wide shark-like mouth filled with sharp teeth, two large demonic bat like wings coming out of his back, a long segmented blade-tipped tail, along with completely black eyes with a symbol of eight arrows in a radial pattern or form what Kabuto knew the symbol of chaos.

"But why are you here?" Kabuto asked trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"**I have a multiple of reasons why I'm here…One reason is you died from exhaustion, bringing you here saved you from that...Right now my energy is slowly reviving you." **Jashin informed.

Kabuto slowly nodded. "Why am I here?" Kabuto asked.

"**What do you mean? Do you mean in your SoulScape or in this world?" **Jashin replied.

"Both?" Kabuto questioned.

"**Hmm…So many possibilities, that's why I brought Harry Potter to this world. You many think you're Harry Potter but you're not, your neither Harry Potter nor Kabuto Yakushi…You're them combined…You see Kabuto and Harry are both my incarnations but they individually would never achieve the power my incarnations would receive so I merged you two together." **Jashin explained.

"What would have happened if you never merged me?" Kabuto asked.

"**Harry Potter's resentment of his family would eventually cause him to join Voldemort and massacre almost every Muggle-born and Half-blooded wizard in Harry's world. Kabuto would never have tried to recreate the Swift Release, Crystal Release and Dead bone pulse bloodlines…" **Jashin stated.

"Wait! If I never tried to recreate bloodlines I wouldn't have meet Guren what would happen to her?" Kabuto demanded.

"**She would later be found by Orochimaru and became fiercely loyal to him, causing her to hate Kabuto for being his second in command. Sense Kabuto spent more time with Orochimaru Kabuto's personality started to become his…and with no Guren, Kabuto never had love making his personality darker, making him apathetic to Gaia's plight so he never helped her, In the forest of Death Kabuto never saved Karin allowing Sasuke to save her causing her to become infatuated with him…Without Kabuto's support Anko would have never joined with Orochimaru causing him to wipe her memory, Without Kabuto not trying to recreate the Dead Bone Pulse he wasn't around to save Tayuya allowing her to die, and would never get to clone Naruto's brain so Yang was never created…Without my interference Harry Potter and Kabuto Yakushi would be so miserable and later be killed by your individual masters." **Jashin said sadly.

Kabuto's eyes were wide and he glanced at his hands then to himself. '_Would I do that…would I never have found love…would I die with nothing to me...' _Kabuto thought to himself. "T-thank you…Jashin…If I t weren't for you I would…" Kabuto tried to thank the deity only for him to interrupt him.

"**Don't thank me I would always help my avatar." **The god of Chaos voiced causing Kabuto to nod. "**But why I brought you here is simple…Your world is almost at its end." **Jashin informed.

"What?!" Kabuto yelled.

**"What…Oh no, no, no that's not what I meant after the Fourth Great Shinobi War there's going to be no more conflicts for a long time." **Jashin corrected.

"How do you know this?" Kabuto asked.

"**I like to call it ****_Chaos Omnipotence _****I know every chaotic thing i.e. conflicts or fights that has, is and will come to pass. After this fight with Madara, Obito and the Juubi the other conflicts in this world will be minuscule after this conflict…Which by the way is another reason why I'm here in your SoulScape, so I can give you a portion of my power to end this conflict swiftly." **Jashin informed.

** "**Why this conflict?" Kabuto asked.

"**You have business in Harry's world to finish and possibly more." **Jashin informed.

"Isn't it a bit much and what would be the price?" Kabuto asked, all power had a price.

"**You're my incarnate, it's your birthright...and for the price of using my power it's simple, I'll partially guide you in ending this conflict, but you'll have to train yourself in using my chaotic energy again because if you use it without control the chaotic energy will destroy you in a way that even I'll have a hard time putting you back together." **Jashin explained.

"Wait before I go…you said you had many names…and that I had to go back to Harry's world are there more?" Kabuto asked.

"**Hehe…more than you know." **Jashin said before he raised his hand up and poked Kabuto in the forehead with two of his pitch black clawed hands.

-Outside-

Kabuto's eyes snapped open and sat up instantly. He glanced around to see he was surrounded by purple crystal and sand. "What happened here?" Kabuto asked himself as he used the crystals to support himself, Kabuto used his Crystal Release to break out of the crystal's.

Kabuto left the cocoon of Sand and Crystal to see Obito seal the Juubi inside himself turning himself into some wired looking Jinjuuriki. Kabuto did a double take '_The Juubi…w-were is Gaia?' _Kabuto thought to himself as he tried to sense her chakra signature. He sensed her faintly and sighed in relief; he glared at Obito and started to slowly walk in their direction. Kabuto saw the four Hokages and the reanimated Kages his clone summoned fighting Madara and Obito. Obito used the Rinnegan to create a large crater underneath him pushing all the Kages away. Kabuto felt Gaia slowly starting to slip.

'_JASJIN…I'll need your help!_' Kabuto internally yelled the only indication the Jashin heard was the boost in Kabuto's power and the shell of pitch black mist that surrounded him. The mist cleared to reveal Kabuto with a shark-like mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, two large demonic bat like wings coming out of his back, a long segmented blade-tipped tail, along with completely black eyes with a symbol of eight arrows in a radial pattern. Kabuto felt the rush of knowledge on how to use his abilities but he knew that after this he would forget it, Kabuto stood still and collected Nature Chakra without the need of Orochimaru's curse mark. Dark red markings formed around Kabuto's eyes and four horns formed on the back of his head.

The incarnate of Chaos looked at Madara and Obito, and then vanished in the sound of flapping wings. Kabuto appeared a few feet behind the Uchiha duo. While behind the duo the surviving Shinobi alliance plus all the reanimated Shinobi watched as Kabuto who looked like a demon bat/dragon appear between the Uchiha.

The Uchiha jumped apart, Obito launched a Buujidama at Kabuto only for Kabuto to catch the compressed charka orb and shatter it like glass. Kabuto split in two Kabutos, before Obito could react the two Kabutos were at his sides and ripped him in half. But the Juubi jinjuuriki regenerated and used his Rinnegan to repulse everything away only for him to be crushed be his own technique.

Kabuto watch him impassively as he used his Chaos energy to manipulate the laws of reality around Obito so instead of Gravity pushing everything out of the way, gravity pulled everything in. Kabuto walked to the compressed Obito with each step the ground under him either froze, disintegrated, lit on fire, aged or turned to water. Kabuto grabbed what was left of Obito's body and absorbed the Juubi out of him, Kabuto then raised his hands and release the Juubi in seven different entities recreating the Ichibi, Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi and Hachibi. Kabuto knelt down to Obito's dead body and fixed his head which fixed his Sharingan and Rinnegan, Kabuto ripped out Obito's Sharingan and destroyed his Rinnegan. Kabuto teleported the sharingan away then faced Madara.

"It won't matter if you free them I'll just control them again and recapture them!" Madara yelled.

"**No…no you won't." **Kabuto said his voice layered with Jashin's. Madara did a horse hand-seal and blow a large amount of fire. Kabuto just stood there; before the fire reached him he opened his mouth and inhaled the flames. Kabuto reared his head back and put his before his mouth and exclaimed. "**Karyū no Hōkō(Fire Dragon's Roar)**" as a large torrent of flames flew at Madara. Madara used his Gunbai to destroy the flames, and fire cleared to reveal Kabuto gone. Madara noticed a shadow above him and looked up to see Kabuto hovering midair pointing his index and middle finger at him with a Black Orb with green outline forming in his hand. "**Cero Oscuras(Black Hollow Flash)" **Kabuto announced as the negative spiritual energy shot at Madara, The energy made contact with the ground and created a large green explosion.

Kabuto landed on the ground to see Madara gone. After a few seconds Madara jumped out of the ground looking at Kabuto with an insane glint. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! I AM A GOD!" Madara yelled in an insane manner.

"**Hmm…and even gods can die Madara" **Kabuto said sadly but focused on Madara as he summoned a giant Meteor to crush Kabuto. Kabuto glanced up at the approaching meteor then glanced down at his hands then created a see through glass orb with a model of the meteor inside it. Kabuto disintegrated the meteor inside the orb with the real meteor following. Kabuto turned to and enraged Madara and snapped his fingers causing Madara to explode in gore. Kabuto speed up Madara's molecules regeneration rate until Madara exploded.

With Madara defeated by Kabuto, he disappeared in a sound of flapping wings and appeared next to Gaia's down body. Kabuto force a portion of the Ichibi's charka into Gaia allowing her to live, after he did that Jashin left letting Kabuto pass out in exhaustion.

-Few Weeks later-

Kabuto woke up to see a white room; he glanced down to see that he was in a hospital gown. Kabuto lifted his hands and looked at them, and a melancholy appeared on his face still remembering what Jashin said about him never finding love in any of his girls. He honestly didn't care that 'He' himself shouldn't have existed in the first place, but the thought of never being with Guren, Gaia, Anko, Karin, Yang, and Tayuya really upset him but he focused on something else.

Kabuto relaxed himself and collected Nature Chakra to increase his sensory ability. He sighed in relief knowing he was in Suna. Kabuto pushed the covers off his body and sat up, his vision tunneled for a second as the blood rushed from his head. He stood up and looked around to see a change of his cloths, as he put them on he left the hospital room and passed several doctors that didn't notice him.

The white haired med-Nin walked through Suna heading towards Gaia's estate while walking he heard several muffled cheers but continued forward he was hungry and had no reference on how long he was out. He entered the estate strolled to the fridge and raided it for its contents.

After he was full he felt his reserves return, Kabuto felt around for his wand only to realize he dropped it in battle. With a flick of his wrist he summoned it to himself, then using Senjustu he found Gaia's signature and Apperated to that location.

The sound of a crack echoed as Kabuto appeared near Gaia only to see her giving a speech the Suna Shinobi. Kabuto heard her giving a speech about the hero of the fourth Shinobi War who ever that was. Kabuto sensed all the members of Nox alive which relived him he felt Guren's, Karin's, Jugo's, Suigetsu's and Tayuya's signature in the Hospital but Gaia, Yang, Orika, Hidane and Anko's were fine…_'Wait Anko what the hell is she doing here?_' Kabuto thought in a panic.

Kabuto listened as Gaia finished her speech and everyone cheered, but what through him off was when she started using his name. '_Why is she using my name? No that's not possible I'm the farthest thing to a hero.' _Kabuto thought to himself, but despite that he was smiling slightly as the crowd cheered for him.

After the crowd cleared and Kabuto skillfully avoided being seen by the crowed he made a b-line towards Gaia. Gaia turned when she sensed Kabuto approaching only to be engulfed in a passionate hug by Kabuto.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kabuto said as he buried his head in her hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gaia asked her voice muffed do to her face being buried in Kabuto's chest.

"The Ichibi was extracted from you and I thought you died." Kabuto almost yelled as he held her tighter.

"It's alright…You saved me and destroyed that monster." Gaia informed. "You're a hero Kabuto-kun, you ended the Fourth Shinobi war and single handedly decimated Madara and Obito." Gaia informed.

"I'm no hero Gaia I did all of this for you…You wanted to protect your Village…So I protected your Village with you." Kabuto informed.

"I'm well aware of that, but still everyone sees you as a hero…even I do." Gaia voiced quietly.

"Kazekage-Sama, Kabuto's missing" A voice yelled the duo turned to see Temari's the one who said that. But she saw Kabuto hugging Gaia and instantly felt relived.

"It's alright he's here with me." Gaia informed, Temari nodded and left the room.

"We should get going...The others will be happy to see that you're up." Gaia suggested Kabuto agreed and they went to the hospital. The duo was outside of a hospital room to hear several voices talking mostly about how Kabuto kicked Madara's and Obito's ass.

The Snake Sage and Kazekage walked in the room to see Jugo, Suigetsu, Guren, Karin and Tayuya in hospital beds and Yang, Anko, Orika and Hidane sitting around the injured and non-injured members of **Nox** continued to talk animatedly until the saw their leader healthy.

"Kabuto-Kun!/Jashin-sama" Yang, Anko, Hidane yelled as the threw themselves at him tackling him to the ground.

"Ohh...Owww…Fuck that hurt." Kabuto complained, Yang and Anko ignored his complaints but Hidane reacted immediately trying to pull the two girls from hurting her god incarnate. With Kabuto free he sat down in one of the chairs and the members of **Nox **started to talk to each other the conversation eventually pointed to Kabuto's power up.

Which he explains in detail about what happened when he meet "Himself" aka Jashin. He informed him what he was and how both of his lives would have been if he hadn't have merged. That information sort of depressed everyone but Kabuto said not to dwell on it because he wasn't. Then he informed the group that Jashin told him he had to return to his world to finish what he was supposed to do there. The Group immediately told him that he had to bring them with him. Kabuto tried to refuse but with Yang, Anko, Gaia and Karin's stubbornness he relented.

So for the past week or so Kabuto tried to call what he dubbed as **KaosuMōdo**(**Chaos Mode).**But he couldn't achieve the complete form he could only summon his bladed tail and demonic wings but never received the power boost or knowledge he got from it so he stopped that for now. So he created a few clones and had them work double time in looking through Salazar's notes looking for how he travelled through universes.

With the clones searching for a way to transvers the universe, Kabuto repeated the process he did with Orika to give her Itachi's Sharingan to himself with Obito's Sharingan. It took a while but Kabuto was able to clone Obito's right eye and created a pair of the eyes of Obito's. Kabuto used Senjutsu and Swift Release to sneak into the hidden leaf, snuck into the hospital were Kakashi was recovering in. He knocked Kakashi out without him even noticing. With Kakashi down under Kabuto cloned Kakashi's Sharingan eye. Kabuto then "Transmuted" his eyes to the similar properties of Obito's eyes.

Kabuto tested out his Sharingan, It was difficult to actually use the Kamui. But he took a page out of Yang's book and used clones to speed up his training. Kabuto noticed some similarities that Kamui and Apparition had with each other, but Apparition was only transport capable and difficult to use for battle. Kabuto tried to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi only to discover he couldn't use them but for some reason he was able to create a Susanoo and like Obito, Kabuto's eyes don't deteriorate with continued use. While Kabuto knew giving himself the Sharingan was making himself a bit overpowered, Jashin hinted that there were other universes to get to and while he's a bit overpowered in this world in another world he could be weak or strong it depends on what world he happens upon. And after he completes what he's supposed to finish in his original world he might explore around, mostly because he would have all these abilities and would have nothing to do with them.

After Kabuto adjusted to his Sharingan he prepared for the dimensionally travel. First by traveling to Salazar's library and informed the Salazar portrait about recent events. Then Kabuto used seals to seal the size of Viliangia the basilisk in the chamber so he could keep her on his person, seals are a tricky art and take their uses literally so when Kabuto applied a seal complex onto the basilisk it literally sealed her size. Viliangia liked to wrap herself around Kabuto's body and hide under his cloak and sometimes liked to slither out from under Kabuto's robe and acts like a tail.

Kabuto entered a room to see all members of **Nox** plus Temari and Kankuro present dressed in their usual clothing. Kabuto saw their expectant faces and smiled slightly, they were ready to help, defend or hurt people for his sake. Kabuto lead everyone to a large circle with hundreds of different runes carved into the circle along with seals, '_Jashin helped with some specific runes to help put me around the right time and place I just hope it doesn't put me in a stupid place.' _Kabuto thought.

"So when are we going?" Anko asked impatiently.

"Not yet we have to test it out first." Kabuto said, as he motioned for a replicator to get into the circle which it did. The circle flared a luminescent Green and blue before the light dimmed revealing the robotic spider disappeared.

Kabuto lifted his left arm and pulled back his cloak's sleeve revealing Kumo attached to his wrist. After a few seconds Kumo sprang to life. *Zzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzt* *Zzzt* the replicating robot sounded.

"Did it make it?" Kabuto questioned.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* Kumo sounded.

"Good…does it sense the same energy signature my 'Magic' gives off?" Kabuto asked though when he said magic his voice it was full of sarcasm.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* *ZzzZzzch* Kumo sounded off again.

"So I worked...Good thanks Kumo." Kabuto stated, as he walked into the circle with Guren, Gaia, Karin, Yang, Anko, Tayuya, Orika, Hidane, Jugo, Suigetsu, Temari, and Kankuro followed him into the circle.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with me? Don't you have jobs to do?" Kabuto asked to Gaia, Temari and Kankuro.

"With the Forth Shinobi over the other villages are still recovering and with the man who defeated Madara and Obito being said to have been living here, along with all the defenses you added to the village I don't need to be here to protect it besides I need a vacation…and whatever you say won't convince me to change my mind." Gaia said stubbornly, causing Kabuto to smile slightly.

"And well go were ever our little sister goes." Kankuro informed with Temari nodding in agreement, causing Gaia to smile lightly.

"So we're settled then ok…" Kabuto said as activated the circle causing all of them to disappear in a green and blue glow.

The group of thirteen appeared in a large room and from what Kabuto remembered from Tom this was The Great Hall. Kabuto noticed hundreds of kids staring at him and his group but some people were more surprised and sacred than others for what he didn't know he never met them before in his life.

"Harry Potter!?" an extremely old man said as he looked at Kabuto in a desperation glee.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses creating a lens flare. "Present…and I go by Kabuto Yakushi now." Kabuto stated causing more people's eyes to widen in shock.


	19. The Snake Returns Home

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

-Wizards POV few minutes before Kabuto and Nox arrival-

The students were cheering as the three participants to the Tri Wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory as the champion of Hogwarts, Viktor Krum as the champion of Drumstrang, and Fleur Delacour the champion of Beauxbatons. Everyone's attention shifted as the Goblet of Fire's fire changed from light blue to pitch black and emerald green fire, the goblet shot out another name.

Dumbledore caught the paper and read the name…"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he read the note causing a lot of chatter to spread throughout the Hall, Snape's eyes downcast for a second before he focused on the goblet.

Chatter amongst the students mostly talking about the "Real-Boy-who-Lived" being the champion. During Derik's first year Voldemort possessed the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. During that year Voldemort tried to steal the philosopher stone but was foiled by Derik and his friends, Dumbledore, and Derik's parents.

Voldemort laughed at them openly when they tried to have Derik fight him. Derik lost in almost half a second; Voldemort took great pleasure in informing them who he really did try to kill. Explaining Harry was the one who survived his killing curse instead of Derik after breaking Derik emotionally and physically. After Voldemort escaped word spread on who the real boy who lived really was. Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort at first, but was proven wrong in the second year.

When Ginny Wealsy received a cursed Diary, and possessed her into opening the Chamber of Secrets. But no one was able to find the entrance to the Chamber. Dumbledore tried to persuade Derik into looking in the girl's bathroom only to discover Derik didn't have Parseltongue confirming Derik wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Third year nothing really happened but Snape's increased hate towards the Potter family. While he loved Lily, she fell in love with the person he hated the most, but he still loved her even after that. Lily and James even had a son during the war which saddened Snape more, but when he saw how they treated the child he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the child, Snape knew how it felt to be resented by family. Later during the war he overheard the prophecy and he gave the information to his master, but he didn't know that Voldemort would decide that the Potters and Longbottoms where the center of the prophecy and attack them. But after Voldemort's demise most of his Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban without trial, but Snape asked Dumbledore for help and eventually became a double agent for Voldemort giving information to The Order.

During a meeting with The Order, that is when he personally met Harry. Snape saw how Harry's parent's resentment of Harry spread, influencing to other people and they followed Lily's and James' example. Snape himself was demonized because of his status of a Death Eater though it probably would be worse if anyone knew he was the one who gave Voldemort that information on the prophecy, they would probably try to kill him on sight. Snape still remembered his first meeting with Harry.

-Flash Back-

_Snape watched as most of the members of the order coddle Derik for his third birthday, why there was a meeting for just one child is almost laughable to him. But he still noticed everyone went out of their way to avoid him which annoyed him slightly. _

_ Snape felt a small weight sit next to him. He glanced to see a child no older than five sit done next to him. Snape noticed he had abnormally white hair and dark green eyes, and huddled himself in a blanket. He knew this was Harry Potter. The son of the man he hated the most, but Snape's loathing never shifted to Harry probably because Harry didn't look anything like James or acted like him, and hating Harry would be like acting like James which he would never do. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Snape asked in his usual bitter tone followed by a sneer. Harry turned to face Snape though the depressed aura never faded nor another emotion was shone, Harry was use to the combined people from The Order hating him so one person sneering at him didn't bother him. _

_ "Nothing…just siting…and watching." Harry said sadly as he turned to watch his family ignore him for his brother. _

_ "Then sit somewhere elsewhere." Snape snapped out Harry turned to face Snape again and tilted his head in confusion. _

_ "I've noticed how everyone treats me…and I know it isn't normal, but I don't know why…And I notice how everyone treats you…and I don't know why…So I just wanted to give you some…company because that's what I usually want." Harry answered using words far more advance for someone his age._

_ "But if you want to be alone I understand…people don't usually like to be around me anyway." Harry voiced as he stood and turned to leave, Snape scowled slightly before sighing._

_ "Now you ignorant child did I tell you could leave…No…Now sit." Snape commanded the obvious distraught child, Harry formed a beaming smile as he sat next to Snape. Harry was finally happy someone actually liked him or didn't out right hate him, and Snape was content he discovered he couldn't hate Harry and was alright with it. The two outcasts enjoyed each other's presence till the meeting was over. _

_ When Snape had to leave Harry was distraught not that anyone other than Snape knew or noticed it. Snape promised Harry that they would see each other again, which Harry hesitantly nodded to. Before Snape left Harry gave Snape a hug which surprised Snape immensely, but Snape awkwardly gave Harry a one handed pat on the back, which to Harry seemed like the most affection he received in years. From that day onward those two would occasionally convers during The Order meetings; during their conversations Snape would admit he was fond of Harry, after some time Harry would call him 'Uncle Sev' which brought a small smile to Snape's face and later Harry would try to act like Snape by wearing all black and scowling at everyone._

_ -Flash Back End-_

When Snape heard Harry disappeared he was far more crestfallen then he thought could possibly be. Snape started at the Goblet of Fire for a few seconds before something appeared in front of the goblet. Everyone noticed some sort of symbols that looked like a mixture of cursive and runes form a circle and spread out in a web like pattern. After a second the symbols gleaned as the light for a second then disappeared and revealed a metallic spider.

*Zzzt* *Zzzz* *Zzzzch* the spider sounded before it started looking around, but it honed onto the Goblet of Fire and crawled towards it. The sound of its steps echoed throughout the hall. Before the spider reached the Goblet of Fire a blue light slammed into it pushing it back a few feet. The light was absorbed into the spider then continued to crawl towards the Goblet sensing its creator's energy coming from it. Another light hit the Replicator sending it back a only few inches this time; it then turned to face Dumbledore who held his wand towards the Replicator.

*Zzzer* Zeerch* The Replicator sounded as it flared it's wings at Dumbledore and speed towards him, then jumped at the attacker before the Replicator reached Dumbledore The Replicator froze mid-air before it was launched back and was slammed into the wall behind it, the Replicator shattered releasing hundreds of small blocks. The professors were relived and some of the Students were curious, but as some people prepared to approach the now "dead" Replicator the blocks started to re-arrange themselves recreating the Replicator again. The Replicator ran up the wall and hide in the ceiling.

Before anyone could follow the Spider another Circle appeared at the same spot the original came in. The Circle eclipsed the original circle's size 13:1. The circle gleaned again as the light cleared thirteen people stood in the circle's place.

At the far left one teenager male stood at 6.6 feet tall with spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and looked entirely calm. The teenager wore a long black cloak with red lining. What some people noticed was he had the Slythrien symbol imprinted on the back of his cloak, he was Jugo.

Next to the tall teen stood another male that had a lean-built average height, straight white hair with a light blue tint to it, he had purple eyes and shark like teeth the teen displayed with a blood thirsty grin which sent shivers down almost every one of the student's spines. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist. But what everyone noticed the large menacing sword strapped to his back, he was Suigetsu Hōzuki.

The girl next to the white and blue haired teen, had crimson eyes, fair skin and red hair which was uniquely styled her hair was short and spikey on the right and long and straight in the left. She wore brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposed her abdomen, black short shorts, long black thigh high stockings with black sandals she was Karin Uzumaki.

Next to the redheaded girl was girl with long untamed pink hair with a black hat on top her head, she wore a long loose-fitting black shirt with black shorts with black sandals, and she wore a purple rope around her waist using it to hold her shirt in place she was Tayuya.

The person to the pink haired girl had fair skin, red lipstick, dark eyes, and light blue hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white fluffy collar and brown gloves. She also had calf-length brown sandals she was Guren.

The person to Guren's left had light brown pupil-less eyes, and black hair which had a blue tint to it. Her hair was styled in a short, spiky and fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and wore a dark-orange miniskirt along with pale grey shin guards along with shinobi sandals though her attire did get several blushes and stares from the teenage boys. She was Anko Mitarashi.

On the far left of the group was a woman who looked far more sinister than had ever seen, She had ash pale skin, along with yellow serpent eyes with purple markings around her eyes, she had long raven black hair that went to her waist, and had some of her hair covering the right side of her face. She wore a purple tight fighting shirt along with a white loose fighting zip-up shirt, She had long tight fighting black pants that went down to her calves and She had open toed shoes, over her attire she wore a black sleeveless cloak and a hood with the hood down, and the Slytherin symbol on the back. She was Orika.

To Orika's right was a boy with face-paint with a purple line staring from one cheek to his lips and ended on the other cheek and another line from the top upper lip to the bottom of his chin, and an black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, along with a scroll on his back, he was Kankuro.

To Kankuro's right was a girl with teal eyes and blonde hair that was gathered into four ponytails. She wore a short-sleeved black kimono that reached down to her legs, with a slits long the side. She had a red slash around her waist, she also wears black fingerless gloves and along with black sandals with a large fan attached to her back, she is Temari.

Next to Temari was probably the shortest of the group, the girl has fair skin, long spiky maroon hair that went passed her shoulders, and some of her hair covered the left side of her face hiding her tattoo. She had pupil-less sea green eyes along with black rings around her eyes that only brought out the intensity of her eyes. She wore full-length black pants along and black boots, with a long-sleeved crimson coat that went passed her butt. Over her coat she wore a grey vest that held a strap on the back that carried her gourd full of sand, she was Gaia.

To Gaia's right was girl with blonde hair that flowed in a loose and disheveled manner. She wears a tan vest with gild lining, a yellow low-cut crop top. Her vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, she wears a brown belt she wears black shorts under her belt and wears a pleated skirt in the back and sides. She wears an orange scarf around her neck and brown, knee-high platform boots. She also wears fingerless gloves and yellow bracelets, she was Yang.

Behind Yang was I women slicked back white hair that went to her shoulders and magenta eyes, she had a torn up black Nox cloak, but underneath her cloak she wore chest bindings and tight black pants and sandals. Though what grabbed most of the people's attention was the large triple bladed scythe on her back, she was Hidane or Kabuto's only acolyte.

The figure in the center was the person who got most of the people's attention. It was a man with black rimmed circular glasses, dark green eyes, and ash-grey hair. His hair was unkempt and went passed his ears and his neck. He wore a black log sleeved shirt and long black pants that was covered in a Black colored cloak with a hood though his hood was down. On his back was a large blade that was covered entirely of bandages, some people noticed his cloak twitch and move slightly, he was Kabuto.

Some of the Muggle born, Muggle raised or manga/anima watching wizards recognized who he looked like. He looked like Kabuto Yakushi a antagonist from "Naruto" the series.

"Harry Potter?!" Dumbledore bellowed to the group but his eyes focused on Kabuto.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses creating a lens flare. "Present…and I go by Kabuto Yakushi now." Kabuto announced, causing the people who knew of Kabuto to widen their eyes. Snape himself focused on Kabuto to see if he really was Harry and he could see the similarities.

"It's so good to see you alive and well Harry my…" Dumbledore tried to say only to be interrupted by Kabuto.

"I said it once and I'll say it again Dumbledore…MY name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed with a dangerous undertone. He didn't like his original name because it came from the people he resented; the Name Kabuto Yakushi came from someone he considers his real mother.

"I'm sorry but I know your parents and they would be devastated if I called you anything but that…Harry my…" Dumbledore tried to say again only for several sounds to interrupt him, a loud echoing hissing sounded throughout the hall that originated from under Kabuto's cloak and the sound reminiscent to the robotic spider that first arrived sounded throughout the hall. A black and green tinted Basilisk emerged from under Kabuto's cloak and glared her sickly yellow eyes at Dumbledore while looming over Kabuto's shoulders.

"I don't care about the devastation you may cause the people who gave birth to me…but if you call me Harry I won't be sympathetic to what happens to you." Kabuto threatened, and Kabuto's basilisk curved herself so she'd be in front of Kabuto and prepared to strike.

Dumbledore got a good look at Kabuto's snake and recognized it as a basilisk and quickly paled. His theory was correct it seemed, Harry became Voldemort's Horcrux and received the ability to speak to snakes though he was sure Harry would never use that ability seeing who his parents were he should resent the serpent species or even out right hate them. Dumbledore's mind raced, his pawn shouldn't be powerful enough to control a basilisk maybe if he were to get on Harry's good side Harry would eventually follow him without question.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…Kabuto was it?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone causing Yang, Orika and Kabuto to narrow their eyes. Yang recognized the similarities between the Third Hokage's fake grandfatherly tone and Dumbledore's, Orika recognized the manipulative gleam in his eyes, and Kabuto remembered that tone when Dumbledore conversed with Tom, plus Kabuto felt Viliangia tense around him. Kabuto nodded to Dumbledore's question.

"Then come on…Kabuto…let's bring you to the other champions." Dumbledore instructed as he tried to approach Kabuto only to get his body bound by sand from Gaia, have a large blade touch his neck courtesy to Suigetsu, a triple bladed scythe to the back of his neck by Hidane, Guren held a crystal blade over Dumbledore's heart, Yang's flame covered fist was inches from Dumbledore's face, and Dumbledore's arms were bound by snakes that came from Anko's and Orika's sleeves', Jugo, Kankuro and Temari appeared in front of Kabuto, Tayuya was behind Kabuto and held her flute to her lips ready to cast an illusion.

"I have a tiny problem with your little instruction...You see Dumbledore, I have no idea what is going on…and I get a little angry when information is withheld from me, an when I get angry I destroy what's casing it…Do you understand me…or shall I get a little angry?" Kabuto asked condescendingly, as he asked that Anko and Orika increased the pressure the snakes administered, Gaia started to implode her sand, and Suigetsu and Hidane applied more pressure to the blades near Dumbledore's neck.

"R-right, you were chosen to be the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore managed to voice out.

"Are you mentally retarded by any chance?" Kabuto asked offhandedly, which got an uproar form the Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and the Ravenclaw houses, and several of the professors. The Slytherien house and Snape actually smiled at Kabuto's question.

"W-what?" Dumbledore stuttered out he didn't expect that kind of reply.

"See…The last time I checked "Tri" meant three and "Wizard" meant Wizard, and "Tournament" meant competition. So if I put them all together I get "Three Wizard Competition", so if you have a four wizard competition but named it a three wizard competition…Then you must be retarded, oh I'm so sorry I meant an exceptional Individual." Kabuto said with almost visibly condescension.

"No… The Goblet of Fire has chosen you to become the fourth champion for Hogwarts…And it would only have chosen you if you put your name in the Goblet." Dumbledore informed.

"Are you saying I have to be a champion to a School I don't attend and are you accusing me of putting the name that I hate, in a Goblet I didn't know existed in a place I've never been?" Kabuto asked with some amusement.

"Well of course you're attending Hogwarts why wouldn't you…And you don't have to lie we all understand why you would want to place your name in the Goblet even if you're under age." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yeah…no…I'm not attending and how old do you have to be to enter the Competition?" Kabuto asked rhetorically mostly because he was probably the oldest competitor here.

"You have to be seventeen or older, and sense you don't pass the age require meant you could get in serious trouble so you should attend Hogwarts so I'll have jurisdiction to protect you." Dumbledore lied.

"Oh my I have to be Seventeen or older…" Kabuto said in fake shock causing Dumbledore to smile and nod. "That's good because I'm 23." Kabuto said blandly causing Dumbledore to frown slightly.

"Now that I got the information I needed you can release him." Kabuto stated to the members of Nox causing them to reluctantly release Dumbledore.

"But Jashin-Sama I wanted to sacrifice this heathen in your name." Hidane whined almost cutely causing most of the students and faculty's eyes to widen in shock.

"One, you want to sacrifice everyone in my name and two maybe later…if he pisses me off." Kabuto said nonchalantly, getting yells of outrage.

"Mister Potter you shouldn't talk so lightly on killing if your parents were…" A strict woman started to scold Kabuto only to be interrupted by a kunai blade nicking her cheek. Everyone one looked to see where it came from only to noticed Kabuto's hand outstretched towards the women but Kabuto himself hadn't taken his eyes off of Dumbledore.

"Speak of my 'Parent's' Again and I'll have Hidane-chan sacrifice you." Kabuto threatened, causing Dumbledore to frown slightly at Kabuto's obvious resentment of his parents.

"Excuse my…um Kabuto…We should really allow you to meet the other champions." Dumbledore tried to persuade to Harry and hopefully get him alone so he could examine Harry's mind and possibly erase his memories.

"Fine but I'm not going anywhere without Nox." Kabuto stated, causing Dumbledore to frown again but it faded when he realized he could take down whoever this Nox was and get to Harry.

"Sure you can bring your friend with you." Dumbledore said grandfatherly.

"Good they were coming with me even if you said no…you just made it easier on yourself." Kabuto voiced as he left with the members of Nox plus Temari and Kankuro following him.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow them to follow you." Dumbledore said while trying to sound sad, Kabuto closed his eyes and lowered his head causing Dumbledore to smile thinking that Harry gave up on the argument, only to flinch when Kabuto's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes with a pin wheel design.

"You assumed I was asking your permission Dumbledore…If you continue to try and annoy me…I will kill you." Kabuto threatened as his eyes and Dumbledore's connected. Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency on Kabuto, only for Kabuto to counter with the **Genjutsu: Sharingan(Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye) **ability to place Dumbledore in an illusion. Kabuto projected the illusion of his Susanoo looming behind him and induced the primal feeling of fear into Dumbledore activating the humans Flight or Fight response instinct.

To everyone else that watched the interaction they only saw Kabuto glare at Dumbledore with weird looking eyes but the people who read the "Naruto" manga knew what they were, then Dumbledore fell on his knees panting heavily.

Kabuto walked to Dumbledore's knelling form and knelt down in front of him.

"You assumed I would be weak didn't you? You assumed you could control me? You assumed I would jump at the chance at destroying evil…But there is no evil or good…there is only power and those too afraid to use it…and I have Power…and I'm not afraid to use it." Kabuto whispered to Dumbledore but his voice echoed throughout the hall. Dumbledore paled at Kabuto's words, they almost mirrored Voldemort's.

"Now…Dumbledore take me to the other champions." Kabuto ordered he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. From the information he just got form Dumbledore's mind the Goblet would have taken his magic away if he hadn't have come here killing him in the process, so that's probably why Jashin wanted to speed up the destruction of Madara and Obito.

Dumbledore lead the group to where the other Champions were. Kabuto stopped before he entered the room getting a strange glance from Dumbledore.

"Guys stay out here…Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane follow me into the room…If any one tries to attack me…kill them all." Kabuto ordered. '_Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane are probably the best to bring in close combat, Jugo and Suigetsu would probably just destroy everything if I bring them along.' _Kabuto thought as he walked into the room with Yang, Gaia, Orika and Hidane following him and hiding in the shadows.

Kabuto noticed a beautiful blonde haired girl, a brooding teenage boy and a pretty boy. From Dumbledore's recent memories' the girl was named Fleur Delacour, The brooder was Viktor Krum, and the pretty boy was Cedric Diggory. Kabuto noticed Fleur give off a subtle illusion but quickly broke through it with his Sharingan. Kabuto was about to attack but he noticed Fluer's intent or lack thereof she wasn't even looking in his direction. '_Hmm…So she's giving off that illusion but not on purpose, but passively.' _

Kabuto saw Fleur look at him in some sort of annoyance. Until she noticed that he wasn't looking at her with a daze or like an idiot. Kabuto gave Fleur a small smile and a nod before walking by her and took a seat. Kabuto heard some sort of commotion outside the door.

The door busted open, with several people rushing in. Kabuto watched as Dumbledore, Igor Karkoff one of Voldemort's death eaters or former death eater he didn't really care, Olympe Maxime The headmistress to Beauxbatons Academy, Mad Eye Moody and Snape enter the room. Moody limped quickly to Kabuto and grabbed him by the front of his cloak with Igor joining his side. The two started to try and interrogate Kabuto only for him to ignore them and subtle shack his head to his entourage to not attack.

"How did you put your name into the Goblet?" Igor questioned. "I think it's obvious that this is against the rules, Dumbledore is trying to cheat to win the tournament I'm right aren't I?" Igor demanded.

The other champions looked at Kabuto like they were better than him or in annoyance. But Before Moody or Igor could continue their ineffective interrogation Kabuto announced. "**Jagei Jubaku(Binding Snake Glare Spell**)" The two adults froze as two large Black and green tinted snakes coiled around them. The killing intent the snaked gave off petrified the two.

"Get…Your…Hand…Off ME." Kabuto ordered to Moody only for him to be frozen in fear. The snake that coiled around Moody crushed Moody's wrist causing him to let go.

"Now that I have your attention…if you're going to interrogate my…then at least do it right, but if you assume that I would be so self-centered to enter a contest I didn't know existed, in a school I never attended then you're all delusional." Kabuto voiced.

"A-all right we believe you, can you please release them Kabuto." Dumbledore stuttered out to the Snake Sage. The two large snakes slowly un-coiled themselves and returned to Kabuto's sleeves.

"Now all we have to do is get you enrolled at Hogwarts…" Dumbledore tried to say only for himself to be frozen, when Viliangia Kabuto's basilisk herself coiled around Dumbledore's body. While Viliangia wasn't ligament summoning Snake Kabuto was able to teach her how to use Killing Intent. Viliangia slowly slithered up Dumbledore's body completely binding him.

"I'm probably sure didn't quite understand me Dumbledore when I said I wouldn't work for you…You probably thought I was joking or even bluffing…But I don't joke, If you continue to try and poorly manipulate me I will donate blood…Your blood…" Kabuto threatened and Viliangia tightened around Dumbledore.

"Do you understand? Or do you need a little more…time to think?" Kabuto asked as Viliangia's mouth opened near Dumbledore's ear and hissed loudly.

"I understand." Dumbledore managed to speak out.

"Good…Viliangia release him." Kabuto ordered to his basilisk without the need of Parseltongue. While Viliangia didn't understand the words, she understood the gesture and released the old man.

"Now onto the problem of where I'll live for a while?" Kabuto asked out loud.

"I know a prefect place where you can live, The Gryffindor House." Dumbledore suggested causing Snape to frown.

"Hmhmhm…Heheh…Hahahaha…Oh…hmhm…Damn…Heheh…I haven't laughed that hard in a while...Putting me in Gryffindor…that was fucking hilarious." Kabuto announced.

"Oh you were serious…Oh No...No, no, no, no I won't be joining the Gryffindor house I have a far…better house in mind." Kabuto said as he turned to Snape.

"I would like to join my Uncle's house." Kabuto stated referring to both Snape and Salazar as his uncle, Snape for being the head of Slytherin and Salazar being the founder of it the house.

"No you must be sorted into a house before to can join." Dumbledore stated and contradicting himself in the process. Orika shook her head at Dumbledore's attempt at trying to control her master.

"Yet I could have joined The Gryffindor house without doing that…I smell poor manipulation…don't you Orika-chan?" Kabuto asked to a shadow in the corner. Everyone was confused until Orika walked out, everyone saw a women with yellow serpent eyes, pale skin and waist length raven black hair but everyone felt the dark, deceitful aura of death she gave off and it seemed far more darker that Voldemort's.

Igor, Moody, and Snape looked shocked, while Snape and Igor looked at her uneasily. Snape looked at Kabuto in worry assuming Kabuto too became her servant like he had to Voldemort.

"I know…this man's attempts to manipulate you are so poor he probably couldn't manipulate Naruto." Orika stated, causing Kabuto to chuckle lightly.

"Sense you yourself don't follow your rule's Dumbledore I won't either…" Kabuto said as he turned to his uncle. "Uncle Sev, can my group and I stay in the Slytherin house?" Kabuto asked Snape nicely, being nice never hurt anybody.

Snape hesitantly nodded as he quickly glanced at Orika. He led Kabuto out of the room with Orika by Kabuto's side. When Snape. Kabuto and Orika left the room Gaia, Yang and Hidane Body Flickered next to Kabuto surprising Snape in the process.

Snape lead Kabuto, Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane to an empty hallway were he stopped. Snape turned to face Kabuto, only for Kabuto to give Snape a bro hug. The girls looked at what transpired in confusion.

"It's been a long time Harry…or should I call you Kabuto?" Snape asked as the two parted.

"Yes it has Uncle Sev…and I don't mind you calling me Harry but I do go Kabuto now." Kabuto voiced, Kabuto noticed Snape giving wary glances towards Orika.

"Harry…are you?" Snape asked while subtly motioning towards Orika. Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly as two glanced at her, until his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…No, no, no, no…she isn't in fact it's the opposite in that regard." Kabuto said appease. "I'm here master." Kabuto stated, causing Orika to huff slightly and turn away.

"Good, I wouldn't want my nephew to be someone's servant…it wouldn't fit them." Snape said in some arrogance. Hidane, Yang, Orika and Gaia looked between the two trying to see any similarities between them.

"Excuse me Jashin-sama but how the hell is this guy your uncle? You guys are like opposites?" Hidane questioned which was true. Kabuto had fair skin, disheveled ash-white hair and was tall but had a lean built to him. Snape had slicked back black hair, pale skin and was tall but lanky.

"Yeah I agree with the religious nut over here." Yang added earning a glare form Hidane.

"Harry's not my biological Nephew you dunderhead." Snape snapped at Hidane and Yang with a sneer. "Now where have you been for the past few years? Who are all those people that were with you when you appeared in the great hall?" Snape asked he was genuinely worried for his nephew.

"I've been in their universe for the past few years." Kabuto stated as he jabbed his thumb in Yang's, Gaia's, Orika's and Hidane's direction. Snape glanced at them as they all waved in unison. "And I'll introduce you to my group." Kabuto said as he took the lead.

Kabuto lead Snape to his group with Yang, Orika, Hidane and Gaia following. Kabuto walked in on Guren, Anko, and Tayuya arguing while Jugo was trying to pacify them, with Suigetsu watching with a shark-like smirk, Temari and Kankuro just ignored everything that was happening and studied the scenery. Karin was focused on Kabuto already sensing him approaching.

Kabuto saw them arguing and sighed while pitching the bridge of his nose. Snape watched with some amusement.

"Guys shut the fuck up Jashin-sama is here!" Hidane yelled to the group, Snape looked at Hidane strangely mostly due to her foul language. The entire group stopped and turned to Kabuto to see a man standing next to Kabuto and they prepared to attack.

"Whoa guys calm down…He's with me." Kabuto said pacifying the group.

"Snape this is my group Nox." Kabuto introduced.

"Why Nox?" Snape asked, the entire group listened they didn't know why Kabuto chose that name either.

"While in their universe I vowed to eradicate a group known as the Akatsuki which can mean "Dawn" or "Daybreak", Nox means "Night" or "Nightfall" I named the group that to show it opposes the Akatsuki." Kabuto explained everyone in the Nox group nodded their head it made since to them.

"Why, what did the Akatsuki do?" Snape asked.

"They tried to kill someone I love…so I vowed to massacre them." Kabuto said his voice filled with venom and his glasses lenses reflected the light giving Kabuto an evil look. Snape nodded slightly, he understood why with his upbringing Harry would take protecting his loved ones seriously.

"Now to the introductions…Everyone get in line." Kabuto ordered.

"First is Orika the Snake Sannin Reincarnated." Kabuto said as he pointed to Orika.

"What's a Sannin?" Snape questioned.

"A Legendary ninja." Kabuto stated, Snape raised an eyebrow at the ninja comment.

"Then there's Hidane the Jashin Priestess…Or my priestess…I'm apparently a reincarnated version of her god." Kabuto informed as he motioned to Hidane.

"Here's Gaia no Sabaku or Gaia of the Sand Water fall…Don't let her appearances fool you, she's as deadly as she is adorable." Kabuto stated, earning a blush from Gaia and a weird look form Snape.

"Next is Guren the Crystal Princess…While she may look sweet, she's as sadistic as they come." Kabuto whispered to Snape.

"Then there's Yang of the Celestial Flame…tip don't touch her hair or her Ramen if you do she might kill you." Kabuto informed causing Yang to nod sagely.

"Here's Jugo of the Scales, if you need something destroyed just ask him." Kabuto joked.

"Next is…" Kabuto started only to get hugged form behind by Anko.

"Oh Kabuto-kun…introduce me, introduce me!" Anko whined into Kabuto's ear.

"I was…GETTING TO IT!" Kabuto snapped, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. The group to sweatdroped while watching the interaction.

"This is Anko Mitarashi…and sense she's pinching me in the side she probably wants me to add the Sexy to her name *Pinch**Pinch* can't read your mind Anko. *Pinch**Pinch*…Now I just think your pinching me for your amusement." Kabuto said as he turned around only to go face first into Anko's breast. Making all the girls fume.

Kabuto pulled himself out of Anko's breast, but Anko looked happy. Kabuto quickly turned away and re-composed himself.

"As I was saying…This is Suigetsu Hōzuki or otherwise known as Second Coming of the Demon with his knowledge of killing." Kabuto informed lightly.

"Then there's Tayuya the Melody of Madness, just don't try and piss her off you'll keep your sanity longer." Kabuto stated.

"And there's Karin Uzumaki one of the greatest medics I know…other than me of course." Kabuto said with some arrogance. "Those are all the members of Nox, but there's Temari and Kakuro Gaia's older siblings." Kabuto stated.

"Oh yeah…All the females in Nox are all in a relationship with me." Kabuto said quickly "Now weren't you suppose to lead us to the Slytherin house Uncle Sev?" Kabuto asked, trying to avoid the subject of his relationship '_While I'm not embarrassed about my relationships I really didn't like to converse about it.' _Kabuto thought.

Snape sighed and gave Kabuto and a look that clearly said they would talk about this later before he led Kabuto to the Slytherin common room with Nox and the Sand Siblings following. Kabuto pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, giving him a menacing look.

"A tip…Do not show your weakness…if you do they'll pounce." Snape added as the group entered the Slytherin Common room. With a final nod to Kabuto, Snape left the group to their own devices. Kabuto told the group to wait as he himself entered the room.

Kabuto noticed several different groups of people as he entered the Slytherin common room. One group was made up of several girls ranging from 14 to 17 years old, another group was made up entirely of boys ranging from 13 to 17 years old, and a small group filled with girls and boys though they were only about 11 to 13 years old. Kabuto watched as the group of boys glare in his direction as they stood up.

"Well, well If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Come to the "Snake Den" have you...Think you scare us huh? Potter?" One of the elder boys asked.

"Don't…call me that." Kabuto said to the Slytherin boy causing him smirking.

"Oh that's right you don't like your name…Huh? The Great Harry Potter scared of his own name." the Boy taunted.

"Oh no…You miss understand, I'm not scared of it…I hate it…I despise it…If you continue to call me that…I won't be responsible for what I might do to you." Kabuto threatened as he tilted his head downward and went into his Kabutomaru state.

"You may have somehow deafened the dark lord…but that was probably a fluke and you are a fake…Your threats are meaningless Harry Pot*Squelch *…" the boy didn't finish with Kabuto appearing in front of him and stabbed the boy through his cheek with his bone wand.

"You seemed to ignore my threat…that was your mistake…and a mistake I'll make sure you don't do again." Kabuto whispered but his voiced carried. Along with his now revealed Kabutomaru state the entire Slytherin common room was quiet with either fear or awe. Kabuto gave the boy a sadistic as the boy trembled in fear.

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you…yet, I want you to feel everything…**Incendio.** "Kabuto announced harshly as he cast the Fire making spell inside the Slytherin boy's mouth burning it completely. Kabuto pulled his wand out of the now unconscious boy and turned to face the boy's friends as they all pointed their wands at Kabuto.

"Come on, come on, hit me, Hit me…I want you to do it. So come on and…Hit ME!" Kabuto yelled to the group of boys and the complied. They launched their spells at Kabuto, and he made no effort in defending or evading. Most of the Slytherins watched in disappointment as Kabuto allowed himself to get hit, the group of boys watched in satisfaction as Kabuto was hit by their spells.

"Hehehe…You missed." 'Kabuto' said as his skin started to crack. Then his entire body burst into emerald crystal and all that was left was Kabuto's cloak. Everyone other than the group of boys looked around for Kabuto only to see him above the boys, standing upside down on the ceiling. With his cloak gone everyone could see the Basilisk coiled around his body.

Kabuto dropped in the center of the boys. Before the group could react, Viliangia launched herself at the person behind Kabuto and clamped her maw on the boy's neck, and then used her strength to slam him into the ceiling. Kabuto grabbed the boy that was in front of him and used him as a human shield to absorb the attacks the remaining group launched at Kabuto. Kabuto closed his eyes then snapped them open revealing two blood red eyes that had three comas rotating around the central pupil.

Kabuto looked into the eyes of the two remaining boys causing them to freeze. He then dropped his now useless human shield, and then he made the two remaining boys fight each other until they were unconscious or died he really didn't care either way.

"Now…they'll be some changes around here…I'm now the leader…If you have a problem now…stand up and fight me..." Kabuto announced as he glanced around to see no one apposed, he saw every member of the Slytherin house watching him.

"If you try to dis-credit me…To attack me…Or try to manipulate me…I will kill you and wipe your existence from this world…If you don't believe me or you think that I'm bluffing…Then come…come to your death and when you meet Salazar in the afterlife, tell him…tell him how you acted like a bunch Gryffindors trying to attack an enemy that you knew nothing about, and had a power you couldn't comprehend…so heed my words…or don't… It doesn't matter to me at all." Kabuto threatened to the entire house, while his sharingan glowed menacingly.

Kabuto sat on the nearest couch in the Slytherin common room, with Viliangia un-coiling herself from Kabuto's body and coiled herself to Kabuto's left, but she would stare at occupants in the room and waited to protect her master. Kabuto flared his chakra signaling for the rest of the members of Nox to enter the room.

Kabuto watched as Suigetsu sat next to him, and propped his legs up while slamming the Kubikiribōchō in the ground shaking everyone slightly. Kabuto heard the members of Nox conversing with themselves mostly about the stupidity of Dumbledore, the nice scenery or how badly they want to kill or cut someone. Kabuto felt several people staring at him, which annoyed him a little bit and turned to face them. He noticed several girls staring at him some of the younger ones that were around 12-13 were blushing under his gaze; the eldest ones that were around 16-17 were smirking at him arrogantly and the girls that were around 14 were either looking at him in attraction or calculation. Kabuto gazed at the girls for a few seconds before his basilisk faced them as well, Kabuto gave them a devious grin and flicked his serpent-like tongue for a second before turning away leaving a flustered group of girls.

That night with everyone asleep Kabuto snuck out of the Slytherin common room without any hearing, then headed towards the second Girls Bathroom. Kabuto walked through the empty hallways with Viliangia silently following her master. The duo arrived at the empty bathroom uninterrupted; Kabuto entered the bathroom and mirrored Tom's memory.

§Open § Kabuto commanded one of the Bathroom flossiest. The snake carving on the sink moved to towards the other carving causing them to move. The sink eventually moved out of the way revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Kabuto called for stairs and lights then continued through the Chamber with his Basilisk loyally following behind him.

Kabuto trekked by a giant shedded skin of a Basilisk and speared a glance at it before continuing on. He was met be the statue of Salazar. Kabuto turned around and knelt down to Viliangia; he bit his thumb and applied some of his blood on Viliangia's body. Viliangia increased in size and eventually toward over Kabuto. She flicked her tongue around Kabuto before she nuzzled her snout into Kabuto's chest. After patting her head Kabuto turned to face the statue of Salazar.

§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four! § Kabuto ordered to the statue. The statue's mouth opened, and a loud echoing hiss sounded throughout the Chamber. Viliangia tensed and readied to strike while Kabuto didn't do anything as he observed a Basilisk the same size as Viliangia slither out of the Statue.

The Basilisk looked around until its eyes honed onto Kabuto and inspected him under scrutiny which angered Viliangia. Kabuto and the Basilisk stared down form what seemed like minutes until the Basilisk moved dangerously close to Kabuto, then the Basilisk licked Kabuto's face causing him to seal his mouth shut.

§Masster!? § The Basilisk hissed as it coiled around Kabuto, He had to suppress the sigh it seemed that almost every snake he meets happens to be female.

§ Yess…I'm your masster. § Kabuto said to the Basilisk, the Basilisk increased the pressure around Kabuto though not enough to harm him, the basilisk seemed to be trying to hug Kabuto.

§ Um…can you let me go? § Kabuto hissed to the Basilisk. Only for the Basilisk to coil tighter and nuzzle her head into Kabuto's shoulder, '_I guess that's a no'_ Kabuto glanced to his side to see Viliangia glaring at the Basilisk.

§ Masster I've waited sso long for you to come…Now you're here, I'm sso happy § The Basilisk hissed happily.

§ Um…I'm glad…Are you alright with me being your masster? § Kabuto asked to the Basilisk.

§ Of coursse I'm alright, I'm ecsstatic…You look and ssmell far better than my lasst masster, and your sscent is so wonderful! § The basilisk hissed loudly.

§ That'ss good I guessss…What'ss your name? § Kabuto asked to the ecstatic Basilisk.

§ Seraph§ the Basilisk answered.

§Nice name…Seraph, are you bound to this Chamber? § Kabuto questioned to the Basilisk.

§Only if my masster wissshes it…Are, are you bounding me to the Chamber§ Seraph asked sadly.

§No, no, no of course not…I just wanted to know if I could take you with me. § Kabuto hissed trying to lighten Seraph's mood.

§ But how will you take me with you? § Seraph questioned.

§Don't worry about it…You and Viliangia will stay with me and protect me if you want to.§ Kabuto informed to the Basilisk. §Is it alright if I can insspect Sssalazar's private library? § Kabuto asked to the snake. While Tom never knew there was a possible library, but Kabuto had the experience form the Chamber in the Elemental Nations.

§ Of course you can Masster § Seraph hissed happily, Kabuto nodded and rubbed Seraph's snout as she un-coiled herself from Kabuto allowing him to enter Salazar's library.

The library itself was twice as large as the library from the Element causing Kabuto to smirk at the chance at learning more.


	20. Wand Weighing and Annoyances

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

A furious scowl was etched onto Kabuto's face as he sat at the Slytherin table. He was eating breakfast by himself, mostly because Viliangia was encircling Kabuto with Seraph preventing anyone from sitting next to him. The night before Kabuto applied the same seals he put on Viliangia onto Seraph allowing her to be near Kabuto. But like Viliangia, Seraph likes to coil around him.

But Kabuto wasn't mad about his Basilisk; no he was pissed on what he had learned. When he was heading towards the Great Hall he was confronted by several students asking a wide variety of questions which Kabuto ignored. But one question made him stumble.

_-Flash Back- _

_ Kabuto pushed through a group of kids but they wouldn't let up. _

_ "Hey aren't you Kabuto from the Naruto series?" A girl asked, Kabuto nearly tripped when the girl asked that. _

_ "W-what?" Kabuto managed to voice out._

_ "Yeah you look just like him and you're far too accurate to be a cosplayer…so you must be him." The girl continued in a daze. _

_ "What do you mean "Naruto" series and what the hell is a cosplayer?" Kabuto interrogated. _

_ "Oh the Naruto series is a Manga or Anime about Naruto…and you're in it, but you're the bag guy…But I never thought of you as one." The girl said with a dreamy sigh as she stared at Kabuto intently, which creeped him out a little bit._

_ "And a Cosplayer is a person who dresses up as one of their favorite characters." The girl continued, Kabuto as getting far more weirded out by each passing second. Kabuto slowly walked backwards away from his 'admirer' before he Body Flickered away. _

_ -Flash Back End-_

Kabuto watched as several groups of people form the Slytherin house sit at the table. The boy's that he beat down sat the furthest away from Kabuto. He gave them a dark smirk causing them to pale and look away.

Kabuto felt someone sit in across from him and he turned towards them. It was one of the Slytherin girls he saw the other day. "Is there something you need?" Kabuto asked the girl.

"No…I'm just inspecting the person who's supposed to be a champion for Slytherin." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes stated.

"Oh…what do you see?" Kabuto questioned to the girl.

"I see a lost, scared little boy with abandonment issues…When you fight in the tournament and fail…make sure it is you that fails and not Slytherin…can you do that." The girl said condescendingly.

Kabuto closed his eyes and tilted his head forward slightly and chuckled, causing his glasses to slide slightly. Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his middle finger creating a lens flare and snapped his eyes open revealing his two Sharingan, which caused the girl to flinch slightly.

"Hn…I like your attitude…But if you continue to patronize me…I will kill you and make it look like an accident." Kabuto told her as he aimed chuunin level of Killing Intent at her, causing her to hallucinate different was of dying by Kabuto's hands. Kabuto let up, allowing her to breath.

"Do you understand me?" Kabuto asked softly and she nodded but was still too scared to move.

"Good…Now you have nothing to worry about, I will show everyone how powerful this house is…But with everyone's open animosity towards Slytherin, the odds of me 'legitimately' winning this contest are extremely low…But don't worry, I have my ways." Kabuto said to the girl. Kabuto didn't really need to try and hide his motives or power in this world mostly because everyone here doesn't have the mindset as the Nin from his world.

"Besides I wouldn't want to disappoint Uncle Sev." Kabuto commented off handedly.

"Who's Uncle Sev?" The girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Severus Snape of course…I mean who else would have 'Sev' in their name and would be affiliated with Slytherin?" Kabuto condescendingly asked the girl.

"Don't talk down to me you Half-blood…I was just surprised that my Godfather was your uncle." The girl commented offhandedly.

"Hmm…Then I guess we have something in common, don't we?" Kabuto asked nonchalantly while he continued to eat his food at a moderate pace.

"I guess we do." The girl echoed. Kabuto stopped eating and faced the girl, then held out his hand towards her.

"Yakushi…Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto introduced himself to the girl.

"Malfoy…Daronica Malfoy." The girl said as she grabbed Kabuto's hand and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you…Daronica." Kabuto voiced to the blonde haired Slytherin. Kabuto watched as the Gryffindor members enter the Great Hall and looked around their table form someone, Kabuto notice Daronica glare in their direction slightly before continuing to eat her food. The Gryffindors looked for Harry Potter and expected him to be at their tables, but were shocked to see him sitting at the Slytherin table and talking to the most villainous girl in Slytherin.

Derik saw the interaction between his brother and his self-proclaimed archrival, and stomped up to them. Derik's two friends Ron and Herminie followed behind him. The fake boy-who-lived swaggered up to Kabuto's location and practically slammed his hands near Kabuto creating a loud echoing slap to sound throughout Hall. Kabuto and Daronica under reacted to Derik's act of attention.

"Can I help you?" Kabuto asked not even looking up to acknowledging Derik's existence.

"Can I help you, can I help you!...You disappear for years, then sit next to my archrival at the Slytherin Table and all you can say is 'Can I help you'!" Derik yelled.

"One…shut the Fuck up! Two…Archrival, what are you nine…no don't answer that I already know the answer. And three why wouldn't I sit here, I happen to like it here…And 'Can I help you' seemed like a reasonable question to ask when someone randomly walks up to you then slams their hands right next to them…So let me ask you again…Can I help you?" Kabuto questioned, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Derik looked like he was about to explode.

Derik took out his wand and pointed it at Daronica. "You did this didn't you…you probably put a love potion in his drink, Yeah that's it isn't it. You couldn't get the boy you wanted so you had to enthrall his brother…any matter I defeat you and force you to release him." Derik announced to Daronica, getting nods of agreement from his entourage.

Kabuto had the most confused look on his face, he could say he liked Daronica's personality but he wasn't falling in love with her. Kabuto looked at Daronica to see she was as confused as he was.

"Dude…what the fuck have you been smoking?" Kabuto asked incredulously.

"Don't worry I'll save you Harry." Derik said causing the entire Slytherin table to freeze and stare at the commotion; they learned last night that calling Kabuto, Harry was dangerous. Derik leveled his wand at Daronica but felt something against his neck. Everyone watching was surprised Kabuto appeared behind Derik and held a glowing hand to Derik's neck. Derik's friends were about to defend Derik only to find themselves bound by Viliangia and Seraph.

"You see Derik…I don't need saving…and the odds of Daronica lacing my drink with a love potion within the few minutes we met and me not catching it, are about as likely as my accepting my name…and while I don't 'Love' Daronica as you say, I like her far more that I like you…So if you continue to threaten my companion, I'll use this chakra scalpel to decapitate you…Do you understand that, foolish little brother?" Kabuto questioned.

The only answer he received was a nod. "Good…Now run away." Kabuto command to his annoying little brother, As Derik fled Kabuto threw his companions at Derik using his Basilisks. The Basilisks returned to Kabuto and coiled around him under his cloak.

"Mister Potter!" A stern looking woman shrieked to him.

"What." Kabuto snapped he was starting to get a little pissed especially with everyone's need to yell and not understanding the concept that he changed his name.

"One It's against the Law to have Basilisks in this country, two you're not allowed to bring more than one animal familiar and three if you try to harm Derik Potter or any of my lions again I personally take you out." The women threatened.

"I've read the laws…and I haven't broken any of them…the Law stated a wizard can't 'Breed' a Basilisk and that a wizard should avoid them on the count that Basilisk's are aggressive to Wizards, Viliangia and Seraph are loyal to me so that law is invalid…Also about the rule stating I'm not allowed to bring more than one animal, I don't go to school here so your rule doesn't affect me." Kabuto informed as hey smile lightly as he closed his eyes, before he snapped them open revealing two three tomed sharingan.

"And if you try to threaten me with that Piss-poor threat I'll massacre every single one of your 'Lions' before ending your miserable existence." Kabuto threatened as he placed the women under a Genjutsu depicting him killing everyone from Gryffindor before her eyes. As he released her she fell on her knees and weakly glared at Kabuto only for him to return it with a glare of his own only further enhanced by his sharingan.

Kabuto watched as the women reach for her wand only for Snape to make and appearance.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded. Causing the most of the non-Slytherin students to cringe and look away.

"Your student just threatened me!" The woman shrieked, only for Kabuto to shake his head and chuckle lightly and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Hmhmhm…Selective memory isn't appropriate for someone of your stature…I'm no student of Hogwarts…and two I merely responded to your poorly executed threat with one of my own." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Now if you would excuse me Snape, I would wish to finish my Breakfast that I've been so rudely interrupted from." Kabuto voiced as he sat down and started to eat, ignoring the awed stares form some of the students.

A few hours Later Kabuto was exploring through the Castle with Viliangia and Seraph following in behind him. Kabuto felt his Shadow Clone dispel signaling that someone needed him. He stopped and knelt down allowing Viliangia and Seraph to coil up around him under his cloak.

Kabuto body flickered to his Clone's location and saw Snape standing around with his arms folded.

"You're not surprised that I randomly combust?" Kabuto asked.

"With all I've seen I'm rarely surprised these days…With your sudden appearance, Your Harem of girls and Basilisk companions, I'm more or less desensitized me to your surprises." Snape voiced dryly.

"Heh…guess you're right." Kabuto stated. "So what did you need, Uncle Sev?" Kabuto asked.

"You're required to have your wand check." Snape informed, causing Kabuto to nod his head. Kabuto followed Snape as he led him towards to the 'Weighing of the Wands'.

Kabuto noticed the other consistence Fleur, Cedric and Viktor along with the headmasters and Headmistress from the individual schools. He also noticed an old man staring at him in expectance.

Kabuto leaned back against a wall and watched as the other consistence get their wands weighed. Kabuto summoned his wand and hide it inside his sleeve and waited for his turn to arrive.

"Harr- ah, Kabuto Yakushi your up." Dumbledore corrected himself as he called out to Harry.

Kabuto walked toward the Wand Maker until he was standing in front of him. He pulled out his focus and handed it to the old man. The old man flicked the wand in an assortment shapes before black and emerald lightning sparked from Kabuto's wand.

"A very interesting wand you have her Kabuto…I don't remember selling one like this." The old man said with confusion.

"That's because I made this wand…Where I lived before I came here there was…A shortage of wands so I had to improvise and create my own." Kabuto said in a half-truth.

"I have to say you did a splendid job…But I have to ask what the wood you used was, and what you used for a core?" the wand crafter asked.

"Oh I didn't use wood for my wand…I used my own bones." Kabuto said nonchalantly getting mortified looks form everyone but the wand crafter who looked intrigued.

"How were you able to mend your bone to perfectly shape a wand?" The man asked.

"To understand that, I would first have to give you a little lesson on where I came from, and some of their abilities." Kabuto stated, getting everyone's full attention.

"You see I'm my previous world there were people who had **Kekkei genkai** or 'A technique limited to inheritance by blood' or Bloodline Limit." Kabuto stated. "They are abilities passed down through blood within specific 'Clans'. There are three types of Kekkei genkai, there's one that allow a person to combine two or more types of the seven elements allowing them to create a new sub-element." Kabuto informed.

"Seven elements I thought there were four." Cedric voiced, causing Kabuto to chuckle slightly.

"No there are seven main elements such as Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, Yin and Yang…Yin is the spiritual element that deals with the mind and Yang is the physical element. Through a Kekkei genkai someone can combine these elements to create a sub-element, for example one of the greatest warriors Hashirama Senju was able to combine Earth and Water to create the infamous wood element." Kabuto informed.

"What's so special about wood?" Viktor questioned he didn't see the bid deal.

"In that world there are nine great Demons known as the Bjiuu. Even the weakest of the demons could level cities without even trying. But it was said Hashirama was able to pacify and control the demons with his Wood Release bloodline that was why he was mostly feared." Kabuto replied. "Now to the second type of bloodline the Dōjutsu or the Eye Techniques, All known Dojustu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as extended field of vision or predictive abilities." Kabuto informed.

"What so great about that?" Igor question.

"Hmm…the weakest Dojustu is the Hyūga clan's **Byakugan** or the White Eye; it allows the user 360 degree vision and can see 50 meters in all directions. The second ability the Byakugan grants the user the ability to see through solid objects, telescopic vision, and illusions don't affect them." Kabuto informed. "And that was the weakest; I don't even know all the abilities for the strongest Dojutsu the **Rinnegan **or Saṃsāra Eye." Kabuto voiced causing a lot of people to pale at the abilities of the Dojustu.

"Now onto the last type of the Bloodline limit…The body manipulation Kekkei genkai…One of the most infamous clans that had this was the now extinct Kaguya clan with their **Shikotsumyaku** or 'the dead bone pulse'. This bloodline allows people to fully manipulate their bones and create new ones in their place…In my time I was able to study several deceased members of the Kaguya clan." Kabuto said as he held up his palm and formed another bone wand in his palm. Surprising almost everyone, Kabuto wasn't worried about giving out this information, mostly because they can't really do anything with this information also he didn't give out information of the Crystal Release, Swift Release and Sharingan plus he wanted a little challenge if they knew one of his possible abilities what would they do with it.

"Fascinating, fascinating…tell me what did you used for the core?" the old man questioned.

"Hmm…I used Basilisk venom, willingly given." Kabuto said as Viliangia hissed and encircled Kabuto while looming over Kabuto's shoulder, but the old man paid no head to her. "Solidified Yokai form the kyūbi no kitsune unknowingly taken and my blood." Kabuto informed, he honestly saw no problem with telling the ingredients to his wand if they stole it the wand would self-destruct and he could always make a new one.

"Interesting…very interesting…The toxic qualities of Basilisk venom and the corrosive properties of a demon's yokai…Are you a healer by any chance?" The old man questioned.

"I heal on occasion." Kabuto informed while pushing up his glasses.

"peculiar, you have a very peculiar wand Mister Yakushi…you have a contradicting wand…the toxic venom of a basilisk and the corrosive properties of a demon's yokai and to bridge their gap healers blood…This wand could be used for the greatest medic…or the darkest killer…you will do great this Kabuto Yakushi, I just wish I was the one who created this master piece." The old man said smiling, Kabuto smiled slightly back, of course the wand he created was a master piece.

"Thank you, sir." Kabuto said with a slight bow of the head.

"Is his wand legal to own, are you sure it isn't dark or cursed?" some dressed up blonde women interrogated.

"I assure you Mister Yakushi's wand isn't curse or dark in any way…and by my standards his wand is ligament." The old man announced.

"I think he should have a replacement…How about one of your creations." Dumbledore suggested, Kabuto tensed slightly not in fear but in annoyance and preventing himself from attacking Dumbledore. While Kabuto held back his companions didn't Viliangia and Seraph, they slithered out from under Kabuto's cloak and raised themselves to Kabuto's shoulders and glared at Dumbledore. If they wanted to they could have killed him with just their eyes but they were smart enough to now Kabuto would bear the consequences for their actions so they to held back. The basilisks' glare caused Dumbledore to flinch.

"Suggest something out of line again, I will break you." Kabuto threatened, while aiming Jonin level Killing Intent at Dumbledore causing almost everyone to freeze. 'Moody' aka Barty Crouch Junior, Igor and Snape had flashbacks to their time with Voldemort while Dumbledore hallucinated ways of dying by Kabuto's hands. Kabuto let up a bit before leaving the group.

"Mister Potter." Kabuto heard and annoying voice call out to him, which he ignored.

"Mister Potter!" he heard the voice again and he ignored it.

"Mister Yakushi." He heard casing him to stop, and turn to the voice to see it was the dressed up blonde chick from her body langue and ranging from the expensive clothes and holler than though aura she excluded Kabuto deduced she was journalist, causing Kabuto so sigh. He didn't really need this.

"Mister Yakushi…Can I have a word with you, I'm sure everyone would like to know your story." The journalist voiced. Before she could grab him Kabuto activated his Sharingan and placed her under a Genjustu then gave her a false memory of an interview. Kabuto continued his walk only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Harry James Potter!" Kabuto heard someone very familiar yell at him, but he continued to walk sense who ever wanted to get his attention should use his real name.

"Harry James Potter, listen when your mother is talking to you!" Kabuto heard a male voice yell to him, causing Kabuto to roll his eyes in annoyance. '_These people are obvious retarders if they don't understand that I changed my name.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

Kabuto stopped and spared a sideways glance at his birth givers. "Do you require something?" Kabuto questioned dryly.

"You run away from your Aunt and Uncle casing them months of distress and when you return you don't tell us, some son you are." Lily said to their 'son'.

"Um…Are you going somewhere with this?" Kabuto asked not affected by their poor attempts of intimidation.

"Harry, don't talk to your mother like that." James scolded. Kabuto faked surprise and shock and looked around seemingly looking for someone.

"Nope…My mother isn't anywhere near here…in fact I can almost guaranty she died." Kabuto said to the two.

"But I'm your mother." Lily said.

"No…you gave birth to me…But you detested me…you hated me…the only reason you're trying to communicate with me now is for my supposed fame." Kabuto said apathetically as Lily started to form tears around her eyes, causing James to glare at Kabuto.

"It doesn't matter what you think of us but you will tell us where you've been." James said as he drew his wand and fired a stunner at Kabuto. The stunner was about to hit Kabuto only for a wall of sand to intercept.

"Cutting it a bit close weren't you Gaia-chan." Kabuto commented, Lily and James noticed a petite maroon haired girl appeared next to Harry in a swirl of sand. The watched as the sand that blocked James' attack from into a large gourd onto the girls back.

"They always say the hero arrives at the last minute." Gaia said in a monotone voice but Kabuto could hear her amusement.

"And I thought I was the Hero hmm…What am I now?" Kabuto asked in fake sadness.

"You're 'My' Boyfriend." Gaia stated defiantly her defiant look, looked cute to Kabuto.

"Of course, of course." Kabuto said offhandedly but made it sound condescending not to Gaia personally but more to the situation.

"What! You're too young to have a Girlfriend and she's too young to be your girlfriend!" Lily yelled.

"Um…I'm 23 years old, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to date…and Gaia may look young she's about 17…so shut up." Kabuto informed, causing his birth givers to fume.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled again, only to be interrupted.

"Kabuto." Kabuto said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"My name...is Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed.

"What kind of name is _Kabuto_?" Lily asked saying 'Kabuto 'in in distaste.

"That is the name my Mother gave to me when I lost my memories…If you talk bad about it again…Birth giver or not…I will kill you." Kabuto said with a sharingan enhanced glare, Gaia herself gave her own glare.

"Now if you would excuse me I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend." Kabuto said as he turned around.

"Now stop right there." James commanded causing Kabuto to sign, and then turn back he just wanted to get this over with.

"What?" Kabuto asked with annoyance.

"We heard what you did to your little brother Derik and we're very disappointed with you." James said.

"Oh you caught me…I guess I'll have to apologize to my little brother." Kabuto said sarcastically, which got to nods from James and Lily.

"If that's all can I leave?" Kabuto questioned, and James and lily nodded. Kabuto quickly left with Gaia before his birth givers remembered that they were trying to capture him.

"Are you really going to apologize to your brother?" Gaia questioned.

"Fuck no." Kabuto replied, causing Gaia to smile. Gaia reached for Kabuto's hand and held it while they walked through the hallway.

**Lemon**

Gaia glanced around and noticed no one around, and then pushed Kabuto into an empty closet.

Kabuto and Gaia smashed their lips together. Kabuto held Gaia up against the wall, one of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck and the other hand snaked its way through Gaia's pants. Kabuto inserted a finger into her wet pussy.

"Mmm…Ah…Mmm." Gaia moaned into Kabuto's mouth, allowing Kabuto to snake his tongue into Gaia's mouth allowing him to taste her.

Kabuto increased the motion of his finger in Gaia while ravishing Gaia's mouth. The moans that came from Gaia increased but Kabuto didn't pull away from her mouth. Kabuto felt Gaia slowly losing the battle of tongues. Kabuto pulled Gaia's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, casing Gaia to moan again.

Kabuto felt Gaia tighten around his finger and quickly inserted another finger into her pussy to increase her pleasure. Gaia parted from Kabuto's mouth and threw her head back and almost screamed in pleasure. Kabuto pulled his fingers out from Gaia's pussy and put them near his face.

Gaia watched as Kabuto slowly licked her juices from his fingers, and his face lit up in delight as he tasted her which amused Gaia.

Gaia gave Kabuto a sultry smile, though to Kabuto it looked adorable. She went to her knees and un-did Kabuto's pants and pulled out his member. Gaia wrapped her small hands around Kabuto's member and gave a few pumps to make sure Kabuto was hard. Gaia leaned forward and licked the tip of Kabuto's cock.

"Mm…You taste good." Gaia muttered as tasted Kabuto's pre-cum. Gaia engulfed the head of Kabuto's cock into her mouth, can continued to engulf Kabuto's member until it was ¾ into her mouth. Gaia started to bob her head back and forth causing Kabuto to groan. The sound of slurping sounded throughout the closet as Gaia continued to bob her head while sucking on Kabuto's cock.

Kabuto out a hand on the back of Gaia's head and pushed her further onto his cock with his hips pushing himself further into Gaia's mouth. Gaia looked at Kabuto with cute lust filled eyes almost sending him over the.

"Don't stop Gaia-chan." Kabuto grunted out as he felt himself about to climax. The encouragement caused Gaia to bob her head faster and tried to engulf more of Kabuto's member. After a few seconds Kabuto came in Gaia's mouth and down her throat. Kabuto watched as Gaia release his cock and clean of his cum with her tongue.

"My Kabuto-kun…you gave me such a treat." Gaia voiced softly as she finished enjoying Kabuto's seed. Kabuto helped the sand user up; she wobbled for a second before regaining her balance. When Gaia regained her balance she gave Kabuto another sexy smirk before putting her hands on the closet wall and bent her ass out.

"I'm still ready for more Kabuto-kun." Gaia said cutely as she swayed her ass out slightly.

"Gaia-chan, when did you turn into such a nympho?" Kabuto questioned as he pulled Gaia's pants and panties down revealing her wet swollen nether lips.

"I'm only a nympho when I'm with you Kabuto-kun….Mmm." Gaia moaned when she felt Kabuto pushed the head of his member into her pussy.

Kabuto slowly pushed his member in Gaia expanding her on the inside. She moaned and grunted in pleasure and pain as Kabuto expanded her. Kabuto was able to fully sheath himself in Gaia's pussy causing her to moan in pleasure and relief. Kabuto started to pull out and slam back into Gaia causing her to moan loudly again.

Gaia moaned louder and louder as Kabuto slammed into her faster and faster. The sound of their flesh slapping off each other echoed throughout the closet, and the smell of their sweat and musk lingered in the air. Kabuto felt himself about to climax and slowed down slightly, and bent forward and began to message Gaia's breast through her cloths.

Kabuto felt Gaia's tighten around his member and speed up his motions so they could climax at the same time. When Kabuto fully sheathed himself in Gaia one last time, Gaia couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed with screaming in pleasure. Kabuto filled Gaia's womb with his seed, Gaia almost collapsed from her climax high only for Kabuto to catch her.

Gaia regained her breath and used Kabuto to stand herself up. Gaia felt herself leak some of Kabuto's seed and tried to hold it in. Gaia turned around and kissed Kabuto passionately which he happily returned. The two cleaned themselves up and pulled their pants up and quickly left the closet room.

** End lemon**

When they left Gaia's hair was more disheveled then it normally looked and her clothes were wrinkled, while Kabuto's disheveled clothing was covered by his cloak. Kabuto felt Viliangia and Seraph coil around him again he was slightly creeped out to know that his Basilisks watched as he had sex with Gaia but just put it to them being protective of him.

The duo made it to the Great Hall mostly because Kabuto and Gaia were hungry. When they arrived Kabuto noticed most of the members of Nox plus Temari and Kankuro were conversing with the Slytherin members. The Duo walked toward the Slytherin table but Gaia walked with a slight limp which the other girls noticed casing them to glare at her. When the duo sat down Gaia flashed a grin to the girls increasing their glare, before she hugged Kabuto's arm and leaned on it.

Most of the students watched the interaction with confusion. McGonagall watched the interaction in disbelieve, Snape just sighed but the smirk that was on his face showed how amused he was. Kabuto saw to red-headed twins stare at him expectantly as he reached for a goblet. In a nano-second Kabuto switched his drink with theirs, when he took a drink from a different goblet the twins looked like they won the lottery only to see nothing happen to Kabuto.

Later the twins drank form their goblet and their prank went off in their faces. Kabuto didn't really care what happened to them so he just continued eating. When dinner was over the students were dismissed and Kabuto dismissed Nox allowing them to roam freely throughout the castle. But Kabuto ordered them to never wander alone which they obeyed.

By himself Kabuto disillusioned himself with a spell then layered it with the Hiding with camouflage technique to achieve 'true' invisibility. Kabuto followed Mad-eye 'Moody' while flashing his Sharingan, Kabuto was able to see through the illusion Barty Crouch Jr. was putting up. From Voldemort's memories Barty was very powerful, if he was able to confound the Goblet a supposed ancient artifact that has never been fooled before speaks of his power.

Kabuto observed as Barty walked into his personal room. Kabuto activated his Sharingan and pushed more power into the eyes activating the Mangekyou Sharingan with the pinwheel design. Kabuto then activated the Kamui in his right eye allowing him to become intangible then walked through the room and didn't set off any of the security measures.

Barty's potion ran out tuning him from his Moody disguise to His normal look _(I like to Image Barty Crouch jr. as the one in the movie aka David Tennant_). Kabuto deactivated his Disillusion charm and dropped his hiding in camouflage technique. Kabuto activate his Pass Through ability and the Kamui intangibility.

"Hello Bartemius Crouch Junior." Kabuto voiced and apathetically watched all of the curses Barty threw at him pass harmlessly through. With the Kamui and Pass Through active at the same time Most of the lower charms and curses don't affect Kabuto only the darker more destructive can actually hurt him like the three unforgivables.

Before Barty could yell or fire more powerful curses he was bound by both Viliangia and Seraph. The basilisks' faces were side by side to Barty's face forcing him to stare forward unless he wanted to die by a Basilisk's stare. Kabuto calmly strolled towards Barty's bound body and put a hand on his shoulder. They disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from Kabuto's right eye.

The two appeared in a dimension that looked tons of different sized rectangular prisms that were arranged from different sizes, and the sky and surrounding horizon looked like an endless void.

"Were am I? Why did you take me here?" Barty snapped.

"Here…here is my private place that only I can enter…I can hide, place or do so many things here…and I brought you here for several reasons actually." Kabuto said lightly as he glanced around his personal dimension he got form Obito's Mangekyou.

"I brought you here…to recruit you." Kabuto said not even giving Barty enough time to ask.

"W-why? Why would you…Harry Potter the 'Defeater' of the Dark Lord want a Death Eater to work for him?" Barty questioned.

"One I'm not the Harry Potter everyone makes me out to be…I've read those books these wizards published and to say I'm annoyed is an understatement…While I agree I destroyed Voldemort's body, I didn't kill him." Kabuto said as his Sharingan stared into Barty's casing him to flinch slightly.

"I know what really happened to the Dark Lord, Barty…And I know you're a Death Eater and I honestly don't care." Kabuto informed.

"I will never join you The Dark Lord and I have much in common…Both of us, have disappointing fathers…very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered indignity, we both had the unfortunate fate of being named after our fathers, and I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter... Closer than a son." Barty raved on; Kabuto shook his head and sighed.

"You really think that…What a sad diluted fool." Kabuto commented causing Barty to glare at him. "Do you really believe that…I know the Dark Lord even better than he knows himself…You see, when Voldemort tried to kill me he did destroy his body but something else happened that night." Kabuto said as he paced back and forth in front of Barty.

"That night something was torn from Voldemort, something important…A very piece of Voldemort's soul…And it attached itself to me." Kabuto dropped the bomb causing Barty's eyes to widen slightly. "When I was about a few years old my soul assimilated it, absorbed it…and gained all of his memories…his power…his thoughts." Kabuto informed.

"I knew everything about him but I knew the boundary between myself and him. I have some compassion, empathy, restraint, I even have love…But He doesn't." Kabuto told to Barty hopefully giving him a hint.

"Why are you telling me this?" Barty questioned.

"Because…Because I, like you had a master…I wanted to emulate to see as a father but I knew he would never see me as such…He didn't have the compassion or the love for it…neither does Voldemort. I was Orochimaru's right hand man, his most loyal subordinate but I knew that if I lost my usefulness he would eliminate me." Kabuto voiced.

"And I know he will eliminate you, as soon as your usefulness runs out…And I believe he plans to get rid of you this very year." Kabuto said.

"W-what do you mean?" Barty asked while staring into Kabuto's eyes.

"Think about it…You were sent to Azkaban for the better part of a decade, subjugated to the torments of the Dememtors. Then Kidnapped by your father and placed under the Imperious Curse for a few more years…Do you think anyone could have gone through all of that and not develop some sort of mental problems?" Kabuto asked rhetorically, Barty looked down in thought.

"Then you spontaneously have a mission to infiltrate Hogwarts arguably the most closely guarded place in England, Pose as the best friend of Dumbledore who is said to be a master Legilimens, and Confound one of the most oldest Artifacts that was meant to never be fooled…any of one of these three could be dangerous for any Death Eater, even Voldemort himself would have trouble…Yet he sends you…a possible mentally unstable dark wizard in his place…If this doesn't sound like a suicide mission I don't know what would be." Kabuto said, causing Barty think things over while scowling.

"And say you completed this ruse…Let's say Voldemort gets resurrected…then what, with your mental instability you could slip then get captured by Dumbledore or the Ministry and given the Dementors kiss…Or you could escape and meet Voldemort and he would kill you." Kabuto voiced causing Barty to look at Kabuto with wide eyes.

"Why would he kill me, I'm his most loyal followers!?" Barty demanded.

"Why…You were able to fool Dumbledore…Sneak into Hogwarts…Confound and object made specifically not to be confounded and has never been…Seen Voldemort in his weaken state…If you were able to do all these things it's like practically yelling 'I'm stronger than Voldemort' to his face and his followers…and I know Voldemort isn't someone who would take being second best to well." Kabuto informed to Barty causing him to look at the ground sadly.

Kabuto sat on a higher platform and watched as Barty mull over the facts and make a decision. An hour passed as Barty thought things over, during that time Kabuto just made some Scorpion Replicators from the material Obito left in this dimension.

"Alright…I've…I've made my decision." Barty said quietly, Kabuto activated his Sharingan and landed right in front of Kabuto.

"And your decision is?" Kabuto questioned.

"I'll join you." Barty voiced, Kabuto looked into Barty's eyes with his Sharingan. Even if Barty was a master Occlumency, Legilimency enhanced by the Sharingan would navigate through the shields easily. Kabuto was able to verify that Barty was telling the truth. Kabuto commanded the Basilisk to release Barty and handed him his wand.

Barty kneeled in front of Kabuto only for Kabuto to sigh.

"Dude…you really don't have to do that…I'll accept a quick bow. " Kabuto said to the dark Wizard. Barty stood up quickly and bowed slightly towards Kabuto.

"Let me see your dark mark." Kabuto ordered, Barty quickly pulled up his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark. Kabuto studied it for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

"I want you to continue your plan." Kabuto said.

"What?" Barty asked confused.

"Oh…Sorry I meant continue Voldemort's plan, When the third task begins I want to put a port key on the Goblet of Fire…So he can use my Blood to resurrect himself…I know form Voldemort's memories that he has achieved partial immortality…And I'll need time to retrieve all of the his items to completely kill him." Kabuto informed.

"and then I'll quickly remove that Dark Mark…That Mark allows him so syphon magic form all those who wear it…So the only reason he was so powerful was because he was using you." Kabuto voiced adding more flames to the preverbal fire. Barty glare of into the void of Kabuto's Kumai personal dimension, before he turned to Kabuto with a determined expression.

"I'll do it." Barty declared, casing Kabuto to smirk darkly.

"Good, I'll find a way to get you your ingredients for your Polyjuice Potion…And if you get the chance…you can do anything to get revenge on your father." Kabuto said as he teleported Barty out of his personal dimension leaving Kabuto all alone. Kabuto glanced at the Replicators he store in his dimension and ordered them to spread out and search this place for anything Obito could have left.

Kabuto then disappeared in a swirling vortex and appeared in front of his bedroom door. When Kabuto entered the room, Kabuto felt his arms get bound by something. He glanced down to see they were dark green snakes; he listened as they hissed apologize saying their mistress ordered them to do it. Kabuto sighed it was either Orika or Anko who bound him and he wasn't sure who he wished it was.

**Lemon **

"My Kabuto-kun we really haven't had any fun time and to see you have some hot sex with Gaia...I'm feeling a little left out" A voice Kabuto recognized as Anko said, causing Kabuto to pale slightly.

"What are you going to do Anko?" Kabuto asked, only to be hit lightly in the shoulder.

"I told you to call me Anko-chan or Anko-Sama…Why don't you ever listen…But I'm going to have my way with you of course." Anko said deviously, as she lifted Kabuto up by his bound hands and tossed him onto his bed. Anko used another snake to bound Kabuto to the bed.

Anko undressed herself slowly, first by removing her tan over coat revealing her delicious looking breast held by her mesh body suit. Kabuto couldn't help but stare.

"Oh…you like what you see Kabuto-kun?" Anko asked as she held her own breast and squeezed them. Anko un-buckled the belt that held her skirt up and slowly lower her skirt revealing she didn't have any panties on as well. The only thing Anko wore now was her see through mesh suit. Anko did a small dance in her see through body mesh suit to tease Kabuto and it worked.

Anko finally un-zipped her body mesh suit and shrugged the suit of revealing a naked Anko. Anko sensually crawled on top of the bound Kabuto and pulled of Kabuto's pants revealing his hard member.

"Does little Kabuto-kun want to play? Oh I guess I shouldn't call you little should I." Anko said playfully to Kabuto. Anko continued to crawl until she arrived at Kabuto's face. Anko sat on Kabuto's chest revealing her wet pink pussy to Kabuto's face; he noticed she had a small patch of pubes that matched the color of her hair just above her pussy.

"Now Kabuto-kun…all you have to do listen and please me and I might forgive you." Anko said as she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, and inched forward. Kabuto got the hint and attacked her pussy with his tongue. Anko moaned in pleasure as Kabuto buried his tongue into her wet lips, and massaged her naked breast with one hand and her other hand dug into Kabuto's scalp as she started to grind her hips against Kabuto's face.

"Mmm…Ah…Mmmm…Oh yeah don't stop!" Anko moaned out as she continued to grind Kabuto's face. Kabuto felt Anko's pussy tighten around his tongue, Anko held Kabuto's head in places as she climaxed releasing her juices all over Kabuto's mouth forcing him to drink it up.

"Oh Kabuto-kun you sure know how to work your tongue." Anko exclaimed, before she turned herself around and spread her cheeks showing Kabuto her clean and clench Anus.

"Now use your tongue…right about here." Anko ordered as she pointed to her anus. Kabuto moved is head back slightly but Anko didn't give him the chance, before she sat down forcing Kabuto lick her which he eventually did. Anko stiffened slightly at the foreign feeling of Kabuto's tongue brush against her anus before she relaxed into it and moaned in pleasure.

Kabuto ran his tongue over Anko's anal hole and it eventually slipped inside. Kabuto felt it was hotter and tighter than Anko's pussy and tried to ignore the taste that came with it. Anko moaned loudly as Kabuto thrust his tongue deeper into her anus, the sensation caused Anko to climax again before she collapsed almost face first onto Kabuto's hard member.

Anko pulled herself off of Kabuto's face and sat on his chest again. "Oh Kabuto-kun with the way you licked my ass so thoroughly I think you like it…oh you naughty boy." Anko teased as she rubbed her ass on Kabuto's member casing him to moan.

Anko leaned in close to Kabuto. "Do you want it Kabuto-kun…Do you want to fuck my tight wet pussy…or fuck my tight hot virgin ass?" Anko asked huskily.

"Yes…I want it…I want both." Kabuto managed to breathe out.

Anko smirked devilishly as she move herself back until she was holding herself over Kabuto's member. In a second Anko took Kabuto's entire length into her wet pussy. Anko moaned loudly and Kabuto groaned, as Anko started to bounce on Kabuto's member. Kabuto felt Anko's tight wet pussy massage his cock and watched Anko's breast bounce in rhythm with her body. Kabuto had the snakes that bound him let him go, he quickly sat up and latched onto Anko's breast with his mouth.

Anko clenched her muscles around Kabuto as she felt her orgasm approaching, With Kabuto sucking and massaging her breast she felt herself loss herself in pleasure. As she climaxed all over Kabuto's member, and relaxed into his chest.

Anko turned herself around still on Kabuto's member, and then lifted herself up and spread her cheeks revealing her clenched anus. She slowly descended onto Kabuto's cock; she slowly took Kabuto into her tight virgin anus slowly clenching in pleasure and pain. When Anko clenched she increased Kabuto's pleasure immensely. Anko leaned back and relaxed as she took Kabuto's entire length into her ass, and enjoyed the feeling of Kabuto being in her.

After a few seconds Anko raised herself and impaled herself again, she moaned loudly as she felt her ass be stretched by Kabuto. Kabuto helped increase her pace by lifting her up and slamming her down.

"Oh…oh…That…feels so….goood." Anko moaned as she repeatedly impaled herself.

In a second Kabuto stood up with himself still inside Anko and bent her over, and then forced her on her hands and knees on his bed. Kabuto increased the pace as he fucked Anko in her tight hot ass. Anko buried her head and dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed, as the pain and pleasure of being fucked in the ass by her lover started causing her to blackout in another orgasm.

"Ah…OH…DON'T STOP KABUTO-KUN!" Anko screamed as she came violently. Kabuto himself climaxed and released his seed into Anko's ass. Anko passed out after her orgasm, Kabuto pulled Anko into his bed the tucked her in. Kabuto himself laid next to Anko and fell asleep at her side.


	21. Fighting a Dragon and Discoveries

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

About two weeks later Kabuto stood in a tent with the other champions being told what the first Task to the Tri-Wizard Tournament was. Kabuto of course already knew the task from Barty disguised as Mad-eye 'Moody', Barty was actually a pretty good asset and Kabuto was ecstatic Barty joined him or else he would have had to kill such a potential ally.

Kabuto glanced to his sides inconspicuously and observed the nervous looks that the other three competitors then sighed slightly. It seemed that the other competitors knew what they were facing but he honestly didn't care if they knew they were fighting dragons it would make things more interesting. Several people entered the tent. Them being Dumbledore, Igor, Maxime, Barty Crouch Sr, Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Moody, and the dressed up blonde chick he didn't bother to learn the name too.

Crouch Sr. informed the competitors of the task and the objective, and held out a bag for the competitors to reach into. Fleur pulled out a model of the Common Welch Green dragon, Viktor pulled out a model of a Chinese Fireball and Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-snout.

When Kabuto reached into the bag he pulled out a small model of the Hungarian Horntail which got gasps from the adults that knew what it was, but Kabuto smirk slightly at the challenge. The champions faced their respective Dragons with Cedric going first, then Viktor, then Fleur with Kabuto going last.

Kabuto didn't really care if what happened to the other competitors he just wanted to see how 'vicious' these dragons can be. When Fleur returned with slightly burned clothing Kabuto stood up to and headed for the tent exit, only to be intercepted by several blurs.

Kabuto was tackled by Yang, Hidane and Guren. This surprised him slightly. "Can I ask why you three decided to tackle me?" Kabuto questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to show your power to these fuckin heathens, if they don't believe that your powerful than fuck em." Hidane voiced, causing Kabuto to sigh and smile at the same time.

"Hidane-chan, you misunderstand…This tournament isn't to disprove my status as your god…no if I don't do this tournament the Goblet will tear out my powers…That is why I'm doing this…" Kabuto informed. Keeping the part of wanting to show off the powers he had to these wizards that could never achieve them, out of the explanation.

"W-what how dare that fuckin blasphemous object try and take your powers Jashin-sama…I'll destroy it." Hidane announced.

"Now, now there will be none of that…The Goblet is nigh-invulnerable, so if you attempt to try and destroy it you might destroy yourself in the process…And I couldn't bare moving on without one of my most faithful followers." Kabuto teased as he leaned dangerously close to Hidane's face causing her to blush immensely.

"O-o-of course Jashin-sama…I won't touch the Goblet." Hidane declared.

"Good Hidane-chan…But maybe later you can kill the person responsible for the tournament…Or even the person who was supposes to guard the Goblet that could have prevented this from happening." Kabuto said as he inclined his head toward Dumbledore who was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh fuck yeah…Jashin-sama you can count on me no matter want." Hidane said as she gave Dumbledore the most bloodthirsty grin she could muster as she shivered in delight imagining the pain she would put the heathen that displeased her god through.

Kabuto turned to Guren. "Now why did you tackle me?" he questioned.

"I wanted to wish you good luck in defeating a dragon and wanted you to know if you need help all you have to do is ask." Guren informed.

"Thanks and if I ever need anything I'll ask you personally but…this task is something I must do alone." Kabuto stated, causing Guren to nod in understanding. Kabuto faced Yang.

"So why did you tackle me?" Kabuto asked.

"Mostly Because Hidane and Guren were doing it, so I thought why the hell not." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Plus it's kinda fun tackling you." Yang added in an afterthought.

"Oh my…Reports say Harry Potter was dating one girl but to be flirting with three more girls…Could Harry Potter be a womanizer? How would the world see him, if this were ever to be discovered?" The dressed up blond said out loud getting the fours attention.

Kabuto turned to her. "Um…were you talking to me?" Kabuto asked.

"No, I was just saying. What would the public think if you were a sleazy womanizer?" The blonde voiced. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and looked form Yang, Hidane and Guren, then back to the blond journalist.

"Are…are you blackmailing me?" Kabuto asked in fake confusion. The journalist smirked.

"If the boot fits." She stated, causing Kabuto to nod to seemingly nothing.

"Of course, of course silly me." Kabuto said to himself before he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the journalist demanded.

"Why your attempt to Blackmail me…calling me a Womanizer…I'm a polygamist, meaning I take more than one Girlfriend or wife…your information is useless…Besides I'm with every girl I arrived here with so you really can't turn them against me, well minus Temari of course. " Kabuto informed he didn't see Temari like that, While Temari was smoking hot he has to wait to see if she has feelings for him for anything to happen. Hidane blushed at Kabuto's proclamation of being with her, while she didn't see herself worthy of being in a relationship with her god Jashin, he did see her as such which delighted Hidane.

"W-what that's…that's what?" The journalist stuttered out as she tried to make sense of everything. Dumbledore was just as surprised as she was, Harry was supposed to be lonely and starving for attention but this is all wrong.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a task to complete." Kabuto voiced as he left tent. Kabuto shrugged off his cloak and handed it to Hidane revealing his black clothing with two Basilisks coiled around him. Viliangia and Seraph un-coiled from Kabuto and coiled around Hidane the Basilisks liked Hidane the most, mostly because she was as devoted to their master as they were, and everyone else in Nox were to sacred to hold them do to their poisons venom and death stare Hidane and Orika were the only two immune to those two things.

"Now to our LAST CHAMPION KABUTO YAKUSHI!" an announcer sounded throughout the stadium. Kabuto nonchalantly strolled in the stadium while running a hand through his disheveled ash white hair. With Kabuto's cloak gone the audience could see he wore a black short sleeved shirt with the Slytherin symbol displayed on the front, along with Black jeans and black boots. With Kabuto having a short sleeved shirt everyone could see the Replicator Summoning Tattoo on his left wrist, his Basilisk Summoning Tattoo on his right wrist and Kabuto's Fire Transmutation circles on the front of his hands.

Kabuto heard Slytherin cheering his name while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff booed him. He honestly didn't care if those two houses disliked him. Kabuto inclined his head downward to see a Dragon glaring at him he also noticed a golden egg, which was his objective.

He could easily take the egg with Swift Release or Kumai but where would the fun in that, Kabuto wanted to let loose a little. In the Elemental Countries he was always holding back but here he can have a little fun. The two serpent like begins stared down, The Snake Sage stared at the dragon. Kabuto's eyes shifted into red three-tomed eyes, and the Dragon reared its head back and launched a stream of flames at Kabuto.

With The Sharingan's enhanced perception he was able to see the flames approach in slow motion, in that time Kabuto was able to see that there was energy infused into the flamed causing Kabuto to smirk, in a split second Kabuto used Kumai to summon the Samehada sword and leveled it in front of himself. As the flames made neared Kabuto the flames parted in front of Kabuto protecting him.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" the Samehada sounded.

"Sorry, Samehada…I'll try and not have you eat fire again alright." Kabuto apologized to his blade.

"Gi-Gi-Gi" It sounded again, Kabuto nodded and sent Samehada back to the Kumai dimension. Kabuto turned and stared at the Dragon with half-lid Sharingan eyes.

"So…you like playing with fire huh?" Kabuto said to himself as he raised his right hand and leveled it at the dragon. The Transmutation circle on Kabuto's hand glowed lightly signifying he was transmutating the air around the dragon to a combustible state. Before the Dragon could even move Kabuto created a spark with his charka igniting the oxygen surrounding the dragon, encasing it in a pillar of a raging inferno.

The younger wizards were amazed at Kabuto, the older wizards were amazed too but for an entirely different reason. No one had used Alchemy for combat or even thought of doing what Kabuto did. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Kabuto even he didn't think of using Alchemy like that. Barty disguised as Moody was awed at his new master's ability to use complex art that is Alchemy.

The Snake Sage ignored their awed looks mostly because he didn't know they were there, he focused entirely on his opponent. Kabuto lit the Dragon again before going through several hand-seals. "**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he spat out gallons of water, and shaped the water into a large serpent. The water slammed into the still hot Dragon, The complete 180 from scorching hot to freezing cold put the dragon into a state of shock.

This gave Kabuto enough time to go through another set of Hand-seals. "**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū(Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he crystallized the surrounding earth into three large emerald green eastern dragons.

Kabuto had the Crystal dragons slam into the real dragon sending the Dragon into the ground or the surrounding walls. The Snake Sage thrust his hands at the Dragon "**Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**" Kabuto exclaimed as he launched dozens of snakes at the dragon bounding it.

Everyone watching was awed at Kabuto's powers. First by summoning Water and shape it into a snake 'wandlessly', Then Transfigured the surrounding rock's into crystal and animate them without a wand, then conjure dozens of live snakes 'wandlessly' they were absolutely amazed by Kabuto's display.

Kabuto was indecisive on whether to just take the golden egg or kill the Dragon. Kabuto smirked darkly as activated his Shadowless Flight technique, then went through several hand-seals. Kabuto clutched his hand as Black and Emerald lightning encased his fist with the sound of birds chirping echoing throughout the stadium.

Kabuto stood up straighter as he released the snakes that bound the Dragon. The Dragon glared at Kabuto defiantly and flared its wings. Kabuto took one step towards the Dragon then disappeared completely. Kabuto appeared under the Dragon and slashed at the Dragon's underbelly, the enhanced strength Kabuto received from the Shadowless Flight technique plus the Chidori's own enhancements the Dragon was launched several meters into the air.

The Snake Sage fazed into existence to where he first activated the Chidori. With the Dragon still in the air Kabuto reared his abnormal colored lightning encased fist back then thrust it forward. "**Chidori Shinsō(One Thousand Birds True Spear**)" Kabuto whispered as he launched a Black and Emerald Lighting spear into the Dragon. Kabuto increased the potency of the lightning creating a large electrical explosion into the Dragon effectively killing it.

Kabuto dismissed the Chidori and casually walked towards the golden egg, and then picked it up. He heard cheering echo from the entire stadium and smirk slightly as he left the arena. The Snake Sage met up with Yang, Hidane and Guren. Viliangia and Seraph coiled around their master and nuzzled their snouts into his chest and neck, causing Kabuto to rub their head lovingly.

Hidane handed Kabuto his cloak which he happy took and quickly put in on. Kabuto inspected the Egg for a second before opening it only to hear a deafening scream and closed it immediately. The group stared at the egg before Kabuto shrugged and the egg disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The group watched as the Judges give their scores. Barty Sr. gave Kabuto a 10 mostly because Barty Jr was using the imperious on him, Maxime gave a 9 for advance displays of 'Magic', Igor gave a 7 but he wanted to give Kabuto a lower score but the favoritism would be to obvious, and Dumbledore gave him a 9 mostly to get onto Kabuto's good side which didn't work.

Kabuto just sighed and returned to the competitors' tent were he saw Cedric, Viktor and Fleur getting healed by some lady.

The woman looked at Kabuto and tried to drag him and force him to sit down only to realize she couldn't move Kabuto. "I'm fine." Kabuto said, he was an excellent medic he didn't need someone forcing him to go through checkup.

"You just faced a bloody dragon; of course I need to check up on you!" The lady demanded. Kabuto sighed at her un-needed dramatics.

"Ma'am, I too dabble in art of medicine…so I know when I'm hurting, and believe it or not, but I don't feel myself hurting." Kabuto said in a condescending voice, the woman glared at Kabuto before returning to check on the other competitors. Hidane glared at the woman for both glaring at her god and thinking such a lowly beast could have hurt him.

"That Was AWESOME BROTHER!" Kabuto heard a voice yell. Turning to his side he noticed it was his clueless brother with his annoying parents. Yang, Hidane and Guren looked at them in confusion mostly because they never met them before.

James and Lily looked from Kabuto to his female group. "Harry, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Lily asked. The girls looked at Kabuto confused, usually anyone who calls him Harry is usually on good terms with, but Kabuto regarded these people with annoyance.

Kabuto turned to the girls. "Ignore them they're delusional…and possible retarded." Kabuto said in thought.

"Harry James Potter! You Do Not Talk To Your Parents like THAT!" Lily yelled, the parent comment got the girls attention and they changed from their carefree poster to their hostile ones.

"Uh huh...and I might consider doing that when you call me by my name." Kabuto said "And…If you even try and compare yourselves to the level of 'My' parents and dishonor their name…I'll kill you." Kabuto threatened as he leveled Jonin level Killing Intent and glared at them with Sharingan eyes.

"H-harry." Lily stuttered out.

"His name is Kabuto, you fucking heretics…Oh forgive me Jashin-sama I spoke out of turn." Hidane announced as she bowed toward Kabuto.

"It's alright Hidane-chan you don't have to hold back on my account." Kabuto said as he rubbed Hidane's head causing her to lean into his hand.

"Thanks Jashin-sama." Hidane said smiling.

"Harry, are you and this girl boyfriend and girlfriend?" Derik questioned, Hidane looked down slightly.

"Yes." Kabuto stated, causing Hidane look at Kabuto with happiness clearly written on her face. James and Lily looked outraged.

"Harry Potter, your cheating on your red-headed girlfriend already we didn't raise you like that!" Liliy yelled.

Kabuto rolled his eyes slightly honestly is he not saying his name loud or clear enough for them. "Yeah…I'm a polygamist…and you didn't raise me at all." Kabuto voiced with annoyance.

"But that's not fair to them!" Lily yelled, only for something cold to touch her neck.

"Excuse me bitch, talk badly of Kabuto-kun again and I'll gladly paint this room in your blood." Guren threatened as she held a crystal blade to Lily's neck.

"I'll gladly join that action." Yang said as she punched her fist and glared at Lily.

"Hell yeah lets massacre some fuckin heathens!" Hidane yelled as she readied her triple-scythe. Kabuto watched the interaction with a smile on his face, he found this utterly amusing.

"There's no need for violence is there?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in on the probable battle field.

"There's always a fuckin need for violence ass hat!" Hidane yelled to Dumbledore causing him flinch at Hidane's vulgarity.

"No, no Hidane…I think he's more of a cock bite." Yang added, causing all the onlookers to look at her angrily.

"I will not address Dumbledore in such a fashion!" James yelled.

"Oh Sod off you smeggy little smegpot!" Kabuto snapped to his genetic donor in an obvious fake British accent to mess with them.

"Oh you cheeky little spaff…What did you just call me?!" James demanded as he drew his wand, only to feel cool steel rest upon his neck.

"If you raise a single fucking hand against My Jashin-sama, I'll slaughter you." Hidane whispered darkly into James' ear.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed scaring or shaking almost everyone, well almost everyone the Nin weren't affected by Dumbledore's display of power.

"Har-Kabuto, control your subordinates or there will be dire consequences." Dumbledore threatened, causing Kabuto to smirk at Dumbledore's threat.

"Hmm…So the old man has a back bone does he…This Is a rare sight, the last time I've seen you threaten someone was with…Tom." Kabuto commented, causing Dumbledore to pale slightly at what Kabuto hinted to.

"How do you know that name?" Dumbledore demanded, only he and Slughorn should know Voldemort's real name.

"Oh you know…here and there…but mostly here." Kabuto said as he poked his temple. That bit of information caused Dumbledore to pale further; Kabuto had no reason not to tell Dumbledore this information and would enjoy watching Dumbledore squirm trying to give out this information without trying to harm himself in the process.

"Now let go of them Hidane and Guren…We don't need to hang around here longer than we have to." Kabuto voiced, Guren let go of Lily and removed the crystal blade from her neck, and Hidane released James and returned to her God's side. Kabuto nodded off to the competitors, then face his 'Family' and Dumbledore and then nodded to them as well but somehow made it seem condescending before he and the girls left the tent. Kabuto left leaving a fuming Lily, James and Derik and a contemplative Dumbledore.

"Hmm…That was an interesting match…Kabuto." Kabuto heard a female voice announced. Kabuto turned to face where the voice came from the see Daronica and two large males at her sides but slightly behind her.

"Thanks, but I can till you were expecting something different." Kabuto stated causing Daronica to smirk.

"Of course I expected you to lose spectacularly…but alas it seems fates against me." Daronica said dramatically but Kabuto could tell it was forced.

"Oh you wound me with your negativity Daronica, one might think you have little confidence in Slytherin's champion." Kabuto said.

"I would never do that…If I did that I would lose a great friend." Daronica stated sarcastically while smirking, Kabuto laughed lightly. When he and Daronica met up they usually traded some barbs, but they got along well enough. Kabuto thought her personality was interesting and refreshing, while Daronica liked hanging around Kabuto mostly because she was sick of insulting the idiots at her school who took things way to seriously and sometimes didn't understand they were being insulted, and while Kabuto was a half-blood Daronica recognized that he was in a league all his own even Kabuto's power could probably outweigh Voldemort's, but she had no reference to compare it to so she was waiting and watching. If Voldemort ever did return and went after her family Kabuto could protect them if he were to like her enough.

While Kabuto said not to manipulate him she knew that Kabuto probably saw through her manipulations, Daronica got the feeling that Kabuto was on his own level in his skills in manipulations and she was right. Kabuto was able to use passive Legilimency on her to 'Read' her surface thoughts, Daronica had some skills in Occlumency but they only protected her deeper more personal thoughts and memories but Kabuto wasn't looking for them.

"Oh so I'm a great friend?" Kabuto asked.

"Certainly only my greatest friends get the privilege to talking to me personally." Daronica said in fake arrogance.

"Is that so? Then I must say it's a great honor to be conversing with you, your highness." Kabuto gallantly announced, the two didn't realize their insults shifted to flirting but Yang, Guren and Hidane noticed and glared at the blond haired witch.

"I know it is." Daronica voiced as she stuck her nose in the air and put her hands on her hips. Kabuto laughed at Daronica's pompous posture.

"Hey don't laugh…I worked hard on that pose." Daronica pouted, before crossing her arms and huffed while turning her head slightly. Kabuto laughed but forced it down while Daronica naturally gave off an arrogant and grandiose aura though when she tried to force those feelings she would look incredibly funny and somewhat cute.

"And I'm sure you did…but you looked incredibly funny and cute." Kabuto commented offhandedly, which got Daronica to blush lightly until she forced it down and gave Kabuto a chilling glare, which got an amused smirk from him.

"I do not look funny and I'm NOT CUTE!" Daronica yelled while stomping a foot down.

"Of course you're not." Kabuto voiced condescendingly as he patted the fuming blonde on the head, which she tried to slap away. "Anyway off the subject of your cuteness I have to ask, what are you doing here?" Kabuto questioned lightly to not give the impression that she wasn't wanted.

"I came to make sure you weren't hurt." Daronica informed but narrowed her eyes at Kabuto and glared slightly. "But that doesn't mean I like you so don't expect me to do this again." Daronica added, Kabuto looked at her oddly and formed a sweatdrop, '_Geez, tsundere much.' _Kabuto mused.

"Yeah, fine whatever." Kabuto waved off. "I'm appreciative that you would check up on me for whatever reason you had Daronica." Kabuto said truthfully causing Daronica to blush slightly before glaring again and turned away. '_Yep definitely a tsundere.' _Kabuto thought. Daronica gave Kabuto one last weak glare before leaving with her 'Body guards'.

Kabuto turned to face the girls. "I'm going to collect some information…Do any of you want to come?" Kabuto asked.

"Ah look at the time, Gotta go bye!" Yang said quickly as she sped off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Me too, wait up Yang!" Guren yelled as she ran off too. '_What the hell is their problem?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"What about you Hidane-chan?" Kabuto asked.

"I won't abandon you like those fucking heretics!" Hidane declared, '_Um…I wouldn't say they abandoned me but, ok.' _Kabuto mused.

"Then let's go Hidane-chan." Kabuto ordered and Hidane happily followed him. When the two left the area filled with people Kabuto stopped and held out his hand for Hidane to grab onto, which she gleefully did. The duo disappeared in a swirling vortex originating from Kabuto's right eye and they appeared in the Kumai dimension.

Kabuto focused on the memories he had of Diagon Alley and used the memories to get the location of the Alley. As soon as he did that Kabuto and Hidane disappeared and reappeared in a dark alley in Diagon Alley.

Kabuto pulled up his hood and left the alley with Hidane following him. Most of the 'Good' Wizards and witches avoided Kabuto's and Hidane's path, with Kabuto looking like a dark wizard and Hidane carrying a wicked looking tri-bladed scythe. While the 'Good' wizards and witches avoided them the more shady people weren't as threatened and tried to grab Kabuto or Hidane to pick-pocket them only to fall down dead curtsey of Kabuto's Basilisks'.

The Snake Sage headed towards the Wizard banks Gringotts. The duo walked past several creatures dressed up in armor without trouble. But when they entered Hidane got a clear look of what the creatures looked like.

"What the fuck are these fucking things!" Hidane almost yelled, but luckily none of the creatures heard.

"They're called goblins…And don't openly insult them, they do hold all of the wizards' money." Kabuto informed, and Hidane heeded his words.

"What do you want?" a goblin snapped and Hidane had to hold back the urge to slaughter this miserable creature that dared to talk to her god that way.

"I need several things actually…An inheritance test, and I need to set up an account." Kabuto informed, the goblin glared but wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kabuto.

"Now leave me alone." The goblin snapped again. Kabuto just turned and walked away not even acknowledging the insult, but Hidane openly glared at the Goblin with her magenta color eyes.

"Hidane-chan, don't worry about it." Kabuto called out not even turning to face her or the goblin. Hidane quickly compiled and returned to Kabuto's side.

"Jashin-sama, you shouldn't let such lowly creatures talk to you like that! I should massacre them all!" Hidane exclaimed.

"It's alright Hidane-chan…Goblins are like parasites for every one you kill two more take their place…Besides the goblins have their uses." Kabuto commented quietly, though Hidane pouted slightly. Kabuto walked up to another Goblin that was at a desk taller than the actual goblin.

"Can I help you?" the Goblin queried.

"Yes…the teller pointer me to you when I asked for an inheritance test and to set up an account." Kabuto informed the goblin sighed loudly.

"Follow me then." The goblin got up and leads the duo to the inheritance room. In the inheritance room was almost empty except with the stone dish in the center of the room with strange writing all over the dish. Kabuto looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"Now all you have to do put your blood in the dish and say your name." The goblin said with a grin. Kabuto narrowed his eyes further and turned to the smiling Goblin.

"So you plan on using Thaumaturgy?" Kabuto asked quietly, causing the Goblin to widen his considerably.

"What the hell is Thaumaturgy?" Hidane questioned.

"Thaumaturgy is the process of linking and binding a person or an object and using magic to attach it to another person or object." Kabuto informed while glaring at the Goblin.

"Yes it's true but, we use this to show all the active links a person has specifically if you're linked to a family with your blood or vault." The Goblin explained, he never met a wizard who actually knew Thaumaturgy which was no short of amazing.

"But how will blood or saying your name bind you to something?" Hidane questioned confused.

"Blood has a type of power over us individually because no two people have the same blood not even twins. While some people share the same 'type' of blood that doesn't mean it's the same. Blood in essence is the representation of our very soul, that is why vampires feed off it to sustain themselves…and that is how you use your **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu (Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood ) **it works with someone's blood you can create a link that person. " Kabuto explained, with the Goblin nodding in agreement.

"And Names like blood are specifically to each person and by saying your name first, middle and last name, someone with knowledge of Thaumaturgy could bind you. While some people can share the same name with someone else, everyone pronounces their name differently, so you specifically have to say your name for a link to be created." Kabuto explained, and the Goblin was impressed by Kabuto's knowledge.

"I promise I or any of the goblins won't use your blood or name against you." The Goblin promised Kabuto nodded to it. During the month he's been here he read Salazar's library and learned far more than he learned from Tom's memories. Kabuto learned wizards and magical creatures take promises very seriously mostly because if they don't, their magic might kill them.

"Fine…let's get this over with." Kabuto stated as he pulled out a knife and sliced his palm. His crimson blood flowed out of his cut and filled the stone chalice. The markings on the goblet lit up. "Harry…James…Potter." Kabuto said his 'Real' name, the name he was born with. Kabuto felt a slight tug on his psyche. A paper near the chalice formed words before the tug let up.

"The ritual is done." The goblin remarked. Before anyone could react Kabuto's blood combusted into flame curtsey to Kabuto. Kabuto then reached for the paper and read its contents. He found a family tree as well.

_-Mother-Lilly Evans-Alive_

_-Father-James Potter-Alive_

Kabuto noticed Derik wasn't in the in the list, probably because it was Kabuto's blood with his 'Existing' family meaning the family members that were born before or during his birth. Kabuto continued to read ignoring his 'father's' side of the family due to already knowing it and probably discover he had a shit ton of cousins, mostly due to the Wizards inbreeding so he read his 'mother's' side of the family.

_-Maternal Grandmother-Daisy Evans-Deceased _

_-Maternal Grandfather- Ebenezar McCoy-Alive_

_-Maternal Aunt-Petunia Dursely nee Evans-Alive_

_ -Maternal Uncle by marriage- Vernon Dursely-Alive_

_-Maternal First Cousin-Dudley Dursely-Alive_

_-Maternal Half-Aunt- Margaret Gwendolyn Lefay-Deceased _

_ -Maternal Half-Uncle by Marriage-Malcom Dresden-Deceased_

-_Maternal Half-Cousin-Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden-Alive_

_ -Maternal Half-Uncle Laqueus Raith by Mind control on 'Margaret Gwendolyn Lefay'-Alive_

_ -Maternal Half-Cousin-Thomas Raith-Alive_

Kabuto read the contents and frowned slightly. He recognizes the name McCoy form somewhere but couldn't recognize it. But from the way his Aunt used 'LeFay' in her name it could be possible that this Margaret was a magic user and could have passed it into her children.

"Wow you have other living members of your family, maybe they aren't total assholes like Lily and James." Hidane commented causing Kabuto to nod slightly, and continued to read on to his inheritance.

_Heir to House of Potter_

_ Access to Salazar's Personal Vault -810_

_ Access to Salazar's Jashin Vault-809_

'_Hmm…that's all; well I wasn't expecting anything really so this is good._' Kabuto thought to himself as he folded the paper and pocketed it.

"Can you take me to these Vaults?" Kabuto questioned.

"I can't, but I'll take you to someone who can." The Goblin said as he quickly lead the pair to another Goblin.

The duo where lead to an old looking Goblin, that lead them to some sort of rail car. The pair plus Goblin were sped through the bank at blinding speeds and eventually came across the Vaults. The elder Goblin opened the personal Vault by placing its hand on the door causing it to dissolve away.

Kabuto walked into the Vault and noticed it had a small library along with several items. Kabuto picked up what looked like a staff. He inspected it and noticed there were carvings covering the entire staff; he channeled magic through it causing the sigils to glean a low blue. Kabuto but it down and picked up what looked like a Wand but was thicker and it too was covered in sigils, Kabuto channeled his magic into the rod and the sigils gleaned a fiery red.

Kabuto place it back and turned to the small library and read the titles some of the books had. There were some Magical Branch books that Kabuto had never as Ectomancy magic that deals with ghosts, Kinetomancy the magic that deals with movement, Ferromancy the magic of manipulating minerals, and Warding magical defenses. Kabuto looked through the small library to see a small book with the title "The difference between a True Wizard and Wand Wizard" Kabuto picked it up the small book and sped through the pages, causing his eyes to widen.

'_T-this is…this is unreal…To think even in this hidden world, there is still more to learn.'_ Kabuto thought as he finished reading the book. Kabuto took a look at the library with a meaningful gaze and his eyes shifted to red with a pin-wheel design and the library disappeared in a swirling vortex. Kabuto then picked up the Rod and Staff; he attached the staff to his back and held it there with his chakra. Then he placed the rod in his sleeve before leaving the empty Vault and met up with Hidane and the Goblin.

"I'm ready to see the Jashin Vault." Kabuto stated but his mind was still drifting to the book he just read. The Goblin nodded and led him and Hidane to the Jashin Vault. The Goblin made the door open and Kabuto entered the Vault.

The Vault's walls were covered in different types of weapons such as Spears, Swords, Knifes, Kunai, Shuriken, Scythes, Sickles, Fuma Shuriken, Kama or Japanese sickles, Gunbai, Senbon, Daggers almost every type of bladed weapon that could be found in the Elemental Nations, that caused Kabuto to smile slightly mostly because he didn't bring Ninja weapons with him but know he has a large supply weapons.

The Snake Sage continued inward and on the wall in the back Kabuto noticed there were several pendants. One pendant had a pentacle and the other had the symbol for Jashin, Kabuto scratched his head slightly wondering if he should leave them here or ware them. '_Eh, fuck it.' _Kabuto thought as he grabbed the pendants and put them on. The Jashin pendant shined with a Black and Red light before slowly shifting to a Black and Green color. The pentacle shifted from dark silver to a blue-ish hue as he put on the two pendants. '_I wonder what that meant." _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto looked at the room filled with various weapons and absorbed them into his Kumai dimension. With the Vault empty Kabuto left it and quickly meet up with Hidane and the Goblin. The duo plus Goblin returned to the front part of Gringotts. Kabuto then started up his own account replacing Salazar's Jashin Vault and had the Goblins convert the Ryo the he stored in the Kumai dimension.

By turning in the Bounties on Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and the left over Ryo from Oto's account Kabuto was rich enough to by land out from under a Daimyo's nose but kept it to himself. With Kabuto taking 1/3 of that money and put it in Gringotts Kabuto could fairly say he was rich. With Ryo being an ancient currency the value of it increased tremendously. Kabuto converted some of the Ryo to 'Wizard' currency and European currency.

After their business was done at Girngotts Kabuto and Hidane left the bank. Kabuto walked through the alleys with Hidane following him, the duo walked in silence mostly because Kabuto was lost in thought. Thinking on the discovery of the possible cousins Thomas and Harry who he might like and the knowledge of real what 'Magic' is and what these 'Wizards' that live here really are.

The duo left Diagon Ally, Kabuto henged his hair to be jet-black and sealed his Nox robes and staff, and then sent them along with his Basilisks to the Kumai dimension for the time being. Kabuto informed Hidane to henge into someone inconspicuous which she did.

Kabuto wanted to get information on the 'Naruto' world, and possible find any information on himself or any members of Nox. Hidane herself was enjoying her alone time with Kabuto and would probably rub it in the other girls faces.

The two continued to walk until they arrived at a local library; some girls looked at Kabuto with attraction though Kabuto tried not to notice. While inside the library Kabuto found a secluded computer and researched 'Naruto'.

Hidane watched with interest, every member of Nox knew of that their world was somehow known in this world but only as a Manga. That creeped out the members of Nox out a bit, by not knowing how in depth the manga was.

"Oh, look me up." Hidane said, Kabuto nodded and searched her on the internet and what turned up surprised them.

"W-what…what the Fuck!" Hidane yelled, which no one heard due to the silencing charm he put on her the second before she yelled.

"Hehehe…Now this is weird." Kabuto commented lightly

"The fucking hell….Why am I a Fuckin guy…I mean I know I curse a lot but…the fuck." Hidane ranted, "And I get killed by that Shikimaru Bastard…" Hidane continued, Kabuto scrolled down.

"Huh?" Kabuto voiced.

"What is it?" Hidane questioned dreading the answer.

"Apparently…I tried to clone you and you still turned out to be a guy…but I used my incomplete cloning technique causing you too die 48 hours later…interesting." Kabuto commented, Hidane glared at the computer.

"Who else should I look up?" Kabuto questioned.

"You should look up yourself see what turns up." Hidane suggested, Kabuto did and read through what the page said about him. Some of the information about his child hood with Nonō was correct, but diverges after that. He continued to read discovering Guren hated him, and he possibly killed Anko. He also joined the Akatsuki and summoned hundreds of shinobi using Edo Tensi to fight against the Shinobi Alliance. He noticed that his encounter with Gaia wasn't mentioned and looked for her.

What he found made him roll his eyes like Hidane; Gaia was a guy for some reason. Did Jashin's interference by merging Harry and Kabuto change so much. Hidane got a laugh out of the information though. Kabuto looked up Yang and Orika but found no information on them, Tayuya didn't have that much information and Guren's was short. Suigetsu and Jugo joined Sasuke for some weird reason and Karin was reduced to Sasuke's fan-girl which pissed Kabuto off a bit. With that information Kabuto left the library with Hidane following.

When they reached the back of the Library Kabuto dropped the henge, summoned his Basilisks to him and un-sealed his cloak. Kabuto grabbed the now un-henged Hidane and they disappeared in a swirling vortex ready to tell the members of Nox what they learned.


	22. The Yule Ball

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

Kabuto and Daronica walked to the Great Hall hand and hand. Well actually Daronica was trying to crush Kabuto's hand because he wasn't trying to hold her hand which pissed her off. Daronica glared at Kabuto out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly before huffing and turning away.

Daronica glanced at her attire; she wore a long black dress that her mother got for her. Along with Black high-heels and black gloves, she was ready to bring the house down. Daronica glanced at her left to see Kabuto and his attire.

Kabuto wore black trousers, a six button double-breasted suit, and a back vest under it. He also had black gloves along with two silver bracelets on his wrists and black shoes. The two were heading toward the Yule Ball.

Kabuto would have asked anyone of his 'Harem' to attend with him, but apparently it was against the rules to ask someone who doesn't attend any of the three schools to the dance. The rule annoyed him slightly but he put up with it, while the girls were miffed at it. Eventually a week before the Yue Ball Daronica confronted him and 'asked' more like demeaned that they go together.

Of course Kabuto refused until Daronica gave her reasons for why they should go together. She gave a number of reasons why they should go together ranging from helping him politically by being seen with her, to helping her family on a social status by being seen with The-Real-Boy-Who-Lived, though they both agreed to never call him that. Kabuto eventually agreed getting bored of watching Daronica bullshit her reasoning's for why they should go together.

The two kept their relationship a secret form the entire school. Kabuto because thought he would get some laughs from everyone's reaction and Daronica hid it to decrease the chances of her father finding out. While Kabuto didn't really hold romantic feelings for Daronica he still liked her as a close friend but he didn't know if she felt the same. Daronica was attracted to Kabuto's power, charisma and looks, which Kabuto knew full handedly but he hoped that she wouldn't eventually end up falling for him.

As Kabuto and Daronica passed several students, they noticed that some of the students did some double takes when they saw the duo. Some of the males' eyes lingered on Daronica's form but realized who they were looking at and quickly looked away. Kabuto noticed Daronica soak up the stairs she received and did her pompous pose which had Kabuto laughing again causing Daronica to glare at him.

"Will you, quit that!" Daronica ordered in a harsh whisper and scolding glare but to Kabuto to was cute, mostly because she was like fifteen and he was twenty-three and she was trying to scold him. It was weird, everyone here for some reason never grasped the concept of his name or age. Only if they were threatened by death would they understand.

"I'm truly sorry, but you just look so adorable when you're trying to be pompous." Kabuto said light, causing Daronica to blush slightly before she gripped Kabuto's hand tighter and tried to drag him.

Kabuto walked with Daronica until they arrived at the Great Hall where they saw dozens of other people dressed up and waiting to go to the Yue Ball. McGonagall walked up to the front of the entrance of the Great Hall and asked the champions to come up.

Kabuto walked forward with Daronica by his side, he noticed the other competitors such as Cedric who was walking hand and hand with an attractive girl who was Asian descent, Viktor was with the brown haired girl that always followed his foolish little brother, and Fleur was with some Ravenclaw dude Kabuto didn't care who he was. When everyone noticed who Kabuto was with they were gasping or doing some other type of dramatic bullshit even McGonagall was surprised.

That annoyed Kabuto slightly; honestly who else did he hang out with at this place other than Nox. He was always ether seen with Daronica or sometimes talked to Fleur on occasion that was it, no one else interested him so he usually just studied the books form Salazar's library both from his Chamber and from his Vault or honed his skills, that was it. It wasn't that he hated the Wizarding world, he was more disappointed. They had the ability to bend reality to their whim, but they choose to recluse from the rest of the world and they look down on everyone if they don't have the right blood. '_Power is power no matter the blood you have._' Kabuto thought, He only acted arrogant to give them their own medicine. He only genuinely hated Dumbledore and his blind supporters along with his parent's hell he didn't even hate his brother he was just that annoying. Kabuto would admit that his world was like that but at least they're trying to change though.

The students kept staring but a glare from Daronica caused the students to flinch and a glare from Kabuto caused some of the adults to flinch, and knocked McGonagall out of her stupor.

McGonagall open the door to the Great Hall revealing it was decorated with a Christmas theme. Which Kabuto smirked slightly to, all the Nox members had no idea what Christmas was so Kabuto had to explain it to them and their reactions were unique. McGonagall lead the students into the Hall but had the Champions and their 'Dates' for the opening dance.

Slow music started playing to start the Ball. The other champions started to dance; Kabuto pulled Daronica close to him flustering the blonde girl. Kabuto grabbed Daronica's left hand with his right hand and placed his left hand on Daronica's hip and they slowly started to dance.

Kabuto noticed Daronica tense as they started to dance, while still trying to keep her glare focused on Kabuto but he could tell there was no heart in it.

"You better not mess this up for me." Daronica harshly whispered, but Kabuto could hear the fear and worry in her voice. Being raised the way she was, with image being everything to her and her family. So messing up in front of the everyone with the entire school and faculty watching would crush her and Kabuto knew that. And he wouldn't do that to Daronica because he sees her as a friend but he would jump at the opportunity to crush Dumbledore and the Potter family sense he can't touch then due how the 'Wizarding' world sees them as.

Kabuto focused on the steps to the dance as the tempo started to pick up. Daronica's worry was shining through put Kabuto inched closer and used his left hand to have her lean her head on his shoulder. The dance continued but Kabuto still kept up with the tempo easily which surprised Daronica.

Kabuto huffed silently, did she really have so little confidence in him. Being trained in the art of assassination you have to learn how to Cook, Clean, Eat, Talk and Dance like a high-class noble to blend in and assassinate Daimyos, Nobles or other high-member people. So Kabuto knew how to dance perfectly well.

"Don't worry 'Princess', this dance will go flawlessly." Kabuto whispered into her ear, and missed the almost atomic blush that formed on the blonde's cheeks.

"Thanks." Daronica mumbled into Kabuto's shoulder. The song's tempo increased again as the other students joined the dance. After a few more songs played while Kabuto and Daronica danced, Kabuto noticed Daronica had a large smile almost the entire time which pleased him slightly.

The two left the dance floor and they sat at one of the tables. Kabuto frowned as he sensed four energy signatures approaching his location, he recognized two of them as his 'Parents' but the two other ones were similar. Kabuto turned to Daronica and back to the direction where the mysterious signatures were coming from and deduced they were likely relatives or her parents.

"Harry!" Kabuto heard a shrill voice announce at his side causing him to groan and lay his head on the table for a second before shooting a glare at his 'mother'.

"What." Kabuto snapped to his delusional parents.

"Um…Kabuto aren't they your parents?" Daronica asked innocently, Kabuto would have snapped at her if she had known what was actually going on but sense she was clueless to the situation he let it slide.

"No…Their delusional people, who don't understand the concept of my hating me name…They probably want me to kill them or something. And I have to say, it's pretty tempting." Kabuto said as he cast a sidelong glare to the two adults causing them to flinch slightly.

"Harry why don't you like your name?" Lily asked weakly.

"Oh it's fairly simple." Kabuto was all he said not even answering their question. But James noticed Daronica to Kabuto's left.

"Hello miss, are you Harry's date?" James asked while smiling though it the smile seemed forced.

"Of course she is, why else would she hang around me at a dance if we weren't." Kabuto snapped out. His 'Parent's' were pussy-footing around with something and it was annoying him. Kabuto originally wanted to make his 'Parent's' feel the meaning of despair but he was questioning if all this annoyance was worth it.

Daronica stood and faced Kabuto's parents, and did a hybrid form of her pompous pose with scolding glare as she stared at the two adults.

"Yes, I'm Kabuto's date…what of it?" Daronica demanded.

"Oh I just wanted to know the name of my son's date." James stated, causing Kabuto to roll his eyes. Now he knew what his parents wanted, they knew that Daronica wasn't from Nox and they assumed that they could influence her to influence me.

"I'm Daronica…Daronica, Malfoy." Daronica voiced in a superior and haughty tone. As soon as the name Malfoy was said the Potter's smiles dropped and their plan was ruined before it could begin.

"Harry how could you be with this, this Harlot." Lily demanded, Kabuto noticed Daronica's smile drop as a hurt look flashed across her face before she composed herself. While she was hated by most of the school that was because she made it so, but to be insulted by adults you didn't even know it hurts and it didn't help that she was an impressionable teenage girl.

Lily looked like she was about to continue her insult but was cut off by a small metallic spider latching onto Lily's mouth effectively sealing it shut, James was about to yell only for an identical spider to seal his mouth shut too.

Lily, James and Daronica looked t Kabuto to see him aiming his wrist at them. Daronica notices Kabuto's bracelets missing and the spiders that closed the two adults mouths shut had the same color and texture of his bracelets. She put two and two together and deduced Kabuto did this.

Kabuto stood up and turned to his Birth givers, and glared at them with his natural eyes which sometimes are as menacing as his Sharingan and Serpent eye's.

"While I have only known Daronica for a few months, I see her as a…friend." Kabuto stated, getting a small smile from the blonde. "And I take insults to my friends very seriously… "Kabuto continued as he stepped slowly towards his shocked 'Parents' like a Snake inspecting it's cornered prey.

"So…How do you imagine your death to be? Long and painful, or how about insanity inducing pain filled torture that breaks war-veterans and for that to last for years." Kabuto almost said gleefully yet made it seem like he could do far worse, like these options were only off the top of his head.

Lily and James shook their heads violently. Kabuto chuckled with a smirk, as he took another step towards them. '_Good thing the music is loud or else this would be the center of attention' _Kabuto thought.

"Hmm…should I have my Replicator's crush your jaws until those bones are forced through the top of your mouth into your brain, or have my Replicator's spray their highly corrosive acidic mist into your mouths and melt your face to nothing but liquid." Kabuto suggested, Lily and James' eyes widened as they looked at the robots attached to their mouths.

"Huh…I wonder." Kabuto whispered before a devious grin appeared on his face. "I can kill you, but Daronica is the deciding party sense you did insult her." Kabuto said as turned to her, Lily and James looked at Daronica with pleading eyes.

Daronica looked conflicted while some students would say she was dark or even evil she never killed anybody, but she didn't want to disappoint Kabuto. Daronica glanced at Kabuto with fearful eyes, but he just smiled slightly. "You can spare them, Kabuto." Daronica said and looked at Kabuto expecting him to snap at her, but he continued to smile.

"Heh, so you allow them to live?" Kabuto asked causing Daronica to flinch slightly. But to her surprise the Replicators holding Lily and James' mouth shout let go and crawled to their master. "Do you here that Potters…Daronica saved your 'life'…You could say you owe Daronica a little 'debt.' "Kabuto said putting extra emphasis on the words Life and Debt casing Daronica's, Lily's and James' eyes to widen. Kabuto had single handedly created life and death situation and had Daronica unknowingly save Lily and James putting them in a Life Debt with her all because they insulted her.

"W-why Harry, why did you stand up for her?" Lily stuttered out.

"Oh this reason, that reason…Because I wanted to or maybe I did it spontaneously…But what I do know is I like Daronica far more than I like you." Kabuto stated.

"But you're a Potter!" James exclaimed.

"No actually I'm a Yakushi…but if I had to choose, I'd rather be a Malfoy than a Potter any day." Kabuto informed, causing Daronica to smirk and the Potter's eyes to widen in shock.

"So this is the Infamous Harry Potter or is it Kabuto Yakushi…and to think he'd make such a bold proclamation." Kabuto heard a male voice form behind him; he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"F-father...mother, what are you doing here?" Daronica asked in surprise. Kabuto wasn't surprised he sensed them there since the beginning of his conversation with his 'parents' and could partially sense there emotional distress when they insulted their daughter.

"Of course Daronica, we would never miss your big debut." Kabuto heard a female voice announce. Kabuto turned half-way so he could see both his 'parents' and Daronica's at the same time.

Kabuto saw Daronica's parents and noticed her father staring at him with a wide arrange of emotions some being protectiveness for his daughter, disdain and superiority for probably being a half-blood, and respect that could have been for the new fortune he achieved, defeating Voldemort or gaining Daronica's attention and standing up for her, he didn't really know they were all assumptions really.

While Daronica and her mother had a loving moment, Kabuto and Daronica's father stared down. That was until Daronica's father raised his hand while leaning on his snake cane slightly.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius introduced himself but his voice was practically dripping with superiority and arrogance. Kabuto grabbed his hand.

"Yakushi, Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied sounding condescending and manipulative. Kabuto had to smirk at his luck, he knew form the information he gathered who Lucius was. He also knew Lucius's personality, an Opportunist to the core. While Lucius wasn't as powerful or skilled as Barty, he did have wealth, connections everywhere and a silver tongue that kept him out of Azkaban. While Lucius is very zealous in his pure-blood beliefs he would kill every pure-blooded wizard if Voldemort commanded it, because Voldemort has the power to wipe Lucius out. But Lucius uses his wealth and power to help Voldemort, to keep him and his family alive. Kabuto could protect him and his family if Dark Lord were to turn on them, and Kabuto would get an ally and connections in the process.

"I've heard so much about Mr. Malfoy." Kabuto commented.

"All good things I hope." Lucius replied as he spared a glance at the Potters. Before he returned his gaze back on Kabuto, Oh he had heard of him. How could he not, the missing Boy-Who-Live returned and showed open animosity towards Dumbledore and the Potters. Openly threaten them, while wielding strange yet powerful abilities and he even had a small army of his own. Yes Kabuto was a new player to the game with an entirely different set of pieces to command, With Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Dumbledore and his Order, and now Kabuto with his own personal group. Lucius knew that Voldemort was returning and he would have to answer for his 'absence' in not helping Voldemort's return, and could cause Voldemort to turn his ire onto his family. And Lucius knew never to keep all his eggs in one basket.

"Entirely…But some slander dose come through the grape vine, though I don't trust the words of biased people especially their opinions." Kabuto stated getting a short nod from Daronica's father.

"Smart." Lucius commented he knew that as well that while opinions could be manipulated, facts are where things usually matter and having the right facts could allow you to control almost anyone. Kabuto saw movement in the corner of his eye as his 'parents' approached the group.

"Malfoy." James said the name with contempt and a little bit of hate.

"Potter." Lucius merely replied with superiority which pissed James off further. Kabuto noticed Daronica focus entirely on the conversation between her father and James. Kabuto backed away from Lucius, James and Lily mostly because he didn't want to get dragged into the argument that was sure to come.

Kabuto joined with Daronica whom was with her mother. Kabuto was able to get a good look at her and could safely say Daronica got her good looks from her.

"So you're the boy who my daughter writes about." Daronica's mother voiced, Kabuto could hear the coolness in her voice. Kabuto could definitely see the similarities in Daronica's and her parent's personalities, with Daronica getting her father's arrogance and superiority attitude, along with her mother's cold and somewhat snobbish personality.

"Mother!" Daronica almost yelled in betrayal, before she glared at her mother but she did have a blush on her face.

"Yes Daronica?" Daronica's mother asked.

"You're embarrassing me." Daronica whispered but Kabuto still heard the conversation, Daronica's mother ignored her companies as she faced Kabuto completely.

"Pleasure to you, I'm Narcissa Malfoy…Daronica's mother." Narcissa introduced herself in a cool manner.

"Kabuto Yakushi, I'm Daronica's date." Kabuto voiced politely. Narcissa narrowed her eyes on Kabuto's form and gazed at him in scrutiny.

"So I've heard, and I've heard you helped Daronica archive the highest grades in her classes." Narcissa stated.

"Naturally, Daronica is talented in many fields of Magic. It wasn't hard to improve herself…You should be proud." Kabuto said coolly.

"I'm always proud of Daronica. I just want her to reach her full potential." Narcissa replied just as coolly.

"I'm right here you know! Don't talk as if I'm not!" Daronica interrupted.

"Be silent Daronica, The grownups are talking." Narcissa reprehended. Daronica pouted slightly while glaring in a random direction.

Kabuto had an amused smirk as he watched the interaction. "As amusing as this is to watch. I assume that there are more ulterior motives for you conversing with me other than just complementing me on helping Daronica." Kabuto deduced.

"How very perceptive, I can see why your Slytherin's champion. Yes, I just wanted to clarify something." Narcissa stated as she stepped closer to Kabuto.

"Oh and that would be?" Kabuto asked. But he felt something poke his abdomen, he didn't need to look down to know what it was.

"If your ever hurt Daronica or break her heart, I will kill you." Narcissa threatened as she applied pressure to the wand she held to Kabuto's abdomen. Kabuto wasn't fazed be her threat but he did understand it, she was just protective of her daughter and he could respect it. He too was protective of Nox and his 'Harem'.

Kabuto chuckled lightly but nodded his head. "I would never intentionally harm Daronica, cross my heart." Kabuto voiced lightly.

"See to it that you do." Narcissa coolly sated as she backed away from Kabuto. As Narcissa turned and faced her daughter Kabuto put the knife he hid in his sleeve back on the table. As Narcissa and Daronica talked, and Lucius and his 'parents' traded insults Kabuto walked away to get some air, not because he was mad.

Kabuto was leaving the Great Hall because it was filled with hundreds of sweaty hormonal teenagers all dancing to shitty music, and the smell was getting to him.

The Snake Sage strolled into the hallway and glanced outside the large window. Hearing some commotion Kabuto focused onto it and heard Igor and Snape arguing. He heard that Igor noticed the Dark Mark on their arm started to get bolder and he didn't know the reason. Igor said they should run and hide. But Snape had none of it and told Igor that if he wanted to hide it was fine by him before Snape left.

Kabuto wasn't surprised by this information Barty informed him that is mark was getting bolder and burned slightly. He placed used the **Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method) **over Barty's Dark Mark isolating it's effects and latter planned to remove it.

The sound of soft footsteps approached Kabuto's position, but he didn't react sensing who it was. He turned to face the where the sound originated from to see a girl with long blonde her that went down past her shoulders and her hair framed her face, she had grey eyes. She wore a strapless black dress that went down to her ankles; she also wore black high-heels. Kabuto recognized her she was Daronica, he motioned her to come closer which she did hesitantly.

Daronica rubbed her hands together nervously before she looked into Kabuto's eyes. She continued to walk closer to Kabuto until they were a foot apart. "I wanted to thank you for defending my honor from your…'parents'. " Daronica said, as Kabuto leaned against the near wall and listened to her.

"Did you expect me not to?" Kabuto asked with amusement.

"While I admit I did have some doubts." Daronica said with obvious guilt. "I know that I can…Trust you." Daronica voice but was hesitant about saying trust. Kabuto nodded as he glanced outside again.

"And I apologize for my parents...and for what my mother did." Daronica said in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Kabuto waved off, he honestly didn't care if Daronica's mother threatened him, she was just a doing what she though was right. "Now where is the cold and arrogant Daronica I know, she would never apologize." Kabuto commented, getting a glare form the blonde.

"What! How dare…Ugh…I was trying to be nice." Daronica huffed out. "Fine, while I know I'm a bit…difficult to be around, I'm still thankful that you're my friend." Daronica finished before she closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Daronica stood on her toes to reach Kabuto's lips and after few seconds she pulled back revealing her meg-watt blush, she then turned away facing out the window just as Kabuto did before she arrived. Kabuto himself wasn't that surprised by her kiss and joined her in watching the winter moon.

After a few hours Kabuto walked Daronica to her room in the Slytherin Common room and Walked around the Castle by himself lost in thought.

Kabuto sensed someone following him causing him to stop. Glancing behind him, "You can come out now." Kabuto stated, the sound of footsteps sounded near him.

Kabuto turned to face his follower, which turned out to be Guren. "What are you doing here Guren-chan? I thought you guys were asleep." Kabuto commented.

Guren sensually walked towards Kabuto seemingly ignoring his question before she smashed her lips onto Kabuto's. "While the other girls might not be mad about you not taking them to the dance, I am and I want a little compensation for it." Guren whispered into Kabuto's ear before she pushed him up against the wall and slammed her lips onto his again, this time forcing her tongue into Kabuto's mouth.

**Lemon**

Kabuto moaned into Guren's mouth as her hands explored his body. Kabuto felt Guren's soft cool hands snake under his clothing casing him to moan more into Guren's mouth. One of Guren's hands eventually snaked its way into Kabuto's pants, causing him to tense when Guren's cool hand grabbed his hard member.

"Oh Kabuto-kun, you're getting hard from me. How sweet, allow me to take care of it." Guren whispered as she knelt down onto her knees and her face was at Kabuto's crotch.

Guren un-did Kabuto's pants and pulled them down reveling his throbbing erection. Guren smirked as she grasped Kabuto's member with her cool hands, and brought her face closer to it. Kabuto shivered slightly from her cool hands and her breathe touching his member.

Guren used her hands to work his shaft before she leaned in further and took Kabuto's member into her mouth. Kabuto groaned as he felt himself enter Guren's warm, saliva coated mouth. Guren started to bob her head up and down, increasing Kabuto's pleasure. Guren continued to bob her head taking Kabuto's erection inch by inch until his penis touched the back of her throat.

Kabuto's hands went to the back of Guren's head and slowly tried to go deeper into Guren's throat. Kabuto pulled himself back until he thrust back into Guren's mouth and deeper into her throat causing her to gag slightly. The sound of Guren slurping and gaging on his dick caused Kabuto to increase his pace and thrust harder and faster into her throat.

Throughout the empty hallway the sound of Gaging and Slurping echoed along the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Guren's face started to turn red and her eyes started to tear up, but she continued to take Kabuto's member into her throat hungrily. Guren's obedience and the sounds she made sent Kabuto over the edge causing him to hold Guren's head in place as he came into her mouth, filling it with his sticky hot seed. Which Guren gulped down happily.

Guren pulled her mouth off of Kabuto's member with a pop. Guren breathed heavily as she used her fingers to collect the semen that leaked from her mouth and sucked it off her fingers.

Kabuto laid Guren down on the cold stone floor and pushed her green dress up revealing her red tight one piece suit. Kabuto pushed up her red body suit out of the way to see her soaked puffed out pussy, along with a patch of blue pubic hair. He studied her enticing pussy before he placed his free hand on her pussy and explored it.

Guren adjusted herself so she'd be on her side and lifted her leg up giving Kabuto more access to her aching pussy. Kabuto wrapped his arm around Guren's waist and pulled her closer so her back was on his chest.

After Kabuto was done stimulating Guren He lined his throbbing erection with Guren's soaking pussy then in one quick motion he full sheathed himself into Guren casing her to almost scream loudly in pleasure. He pulled half way out before thrusting back into her, Guren moaned in ecstasy as she was roughly taken on a cold stone floor.

Guren held up her leg and wrapped her arm around it so she wouldn't let go. When she lifted her leg, she increased the tightness around Kabuto's member causing him to moan into the back of her neck. Guren turned her head so she'd be facing Kabuto slightly and Kabuto latched his lips onto hers, and began to wrestle their tongues'.

While Kabuto continued to ram into Guren, he felt himself about to climax and used his hand to stimulate Guren so she's climax as well. Guren's moans increased but were contained in Kabuto's mouth or else the whole castle would have heard her scream. Guren and Kabuto eventually reached there climax and came at the same time. Kabuto filling Guren's womb and Guren ejaculating all over Kabuto's member and the ground beneath them.

Kabuto pulled out his member with creating a slight pop, and watched as some of his semen leak out of Guren's pussy. Guren released as content sigh as she felt Kabuto's semen overflow from inside of her.

**Lemon End**

"Is that enough *pant* compensation for *pant* you?" Kabuto questioned. Guren weakly nodded as she sat up, but tried to keep Kabuto's semen from leaking out of her. Guren fixed her red body suit and slowly stood up with shaky legs, only for Kabuto to help her stand.

"There, there…you really shouldn't over tax yourself." Kabuto stated with a slight smirk only to get a weak chuckle from the blunette.

Kabuto fixed his attire and gave Guren enough to compose herself before Kabuto Kuami'd them both to his room so they could get a good night sleep.


	23. The Second Task and Hunt For Horcruxes

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

The four competitors stood near the shore of the Black Lake waiting to being the second task. Over the few months Kabuto increased his abilities in Magic. Mostly because he only had offensive Dark based magic and healing Paresltongue techniques.

He requested the aid of Snape to help him learn how to brew potions. Even with Snape's help Kabuto still had trouble brewing potions and he didn't know why, probably because it just was just one of those things that you don't have an affinity towards. But Kabuto was able to get up to the level where the potion wouldn't blow up in his face that was a good sign to him, and he changed his potion making method from these 'Wand Wizard's' version to Salazar's, that was depicted in his books.

In which you create a potion by using only seven ingredients. One for each sense, one for the mind, and one for the soul then add your magic that method worked well for Kabuto. But doing that method didn't allow him to create the wide variety of potions these 'Wand Wizards' had. The potions he could create were the usual love potion which he didn't need, possible night vision, healing, sensory enhancement those supplementary types of potions.

Next to Kabuto's potion education, he also learned Warding. While theses 'Wand Wizards' didn't know what Warding was or even considered learning it Kabuto found several books in Salazar's Vault explaining the subject. Wards were basically defenses that range from detection to shielding to explosive mines. There's a difference between Runes and Wards, Runes used symbols for it to function while Ward are manifestations of the user's magic and formed into what the practitioner wants and they can't be seen or felt normally.

Though Kabuto only got so far in the subject that he was only able to create alarm Wards. He only had two months to learn this art and could very well say that Warding was a very complex art.

Anyway the Four competitors stood at the shore of the black lake where Barty Crouch Sr. was explaining the objective to the Task. Well to those that wouldn't know the task if they didn't use the Golden eggs from the First Task to discover the objective. Kabuto already knew the objective thanks to Barty Jr. The objective is to retrieve something that was taken from the competitors and return within the hour.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them!" Kabuto heard a loud voice announce, before a loud banging sound echoed signaling the start of the task. Three of the champions jumped into the water leaving Kabuto standing there without a care.

Kabuto strolled towards the water until he was at the edge of the lake. Kabuto shrugged off his cloak and allowed his Basilisks' to un-coiled from him. The crowed watched in confusion as Kabuto knelt in front of the water and stayed still.

What no knew was Kabuto activated his Orochimaru Cursed seal and gathered Nature Chakra to enhance his sense and locate who he was supposed to save. He just hoped that the wizards didn't use his brother that would annoy him. Kabuto collected Nature Chakra faster than he usually would which surprised him, but it made sense he was located in an energy filled area. With his senses enhanced Kabuto was able to locate and figure out who he was supposed to save. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, his dismissed his Senjutsu as he turned slightly to glare at an unaware Dumbledore.

The crowd watched as Kabuto stood up and stepped forward. They watched curiously wondering why he was just walking towards the water only to gasp in surprise as he stood and walked on water. Some of the more religious people started freaking out.

Kabuto ignored the crowd's yells or screams as he started to sprint across the water leaving a shower of water in his wake, after a few seconds of sprinting Kabuto stood over the area where the 'Hostages' where being held. He glanced down and looked through the water; he activated his Sharingan to enhance his sight. Kabuto's Sharingan shifted to his Mangekyō Sharingan and he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

In the calm water a small black hole formed and expanded forming Kabuto. With him in his 'Kamui Intangibility' state the water passed harmlessly through him. The Snake Sage walked along the lake floor until he stood in front of the four hostages. His blood red pin-wheel eyes spun as they zoned on the hostages, he noticed Derik's little friend, The Girl Cedric brought to the Ball, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle whom he met several times and Daronica.

Kabuto didn't really care about the first two hostages but Daronica and Gabrielle were a higher priority. Kabuto grabbed the rope holding Daronica In the water and pulled her to him, he made sure to only make his hands solid so he wouldn't drown. When he held onto Daronica's body, Kabuto summoned his Bone wand and leveled it at the rope binding Daronica to the ground.

"**Sectumsempra**" Kabuto whispered launching a white light at the binding rope. The dark cutting curse slashed through the rope completely. With Daronica un-tethered Kabuto activated his Kamui sending the blonde girl to his personal dimension.

Kabuto looked to Gabrielle then turned around and stared into the distance behind him using the enhanced perception of the Mangekyō Sharingan to locate Fleur. He found Fleur being surrounded and attacked by what looked like Grindylow a squid-like underwater demon. Kabuto saw that she was losing and sighed before he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Fleur was losing the battle between the hordes of the underwater demons, she launched several spells at the demons but the water weakened the effects of the spells and she couldn't use her fire based attacks under water either. One of the Grindylows grabbed onto Fleur's hand and yanked her wand out of her hand leaving her defenseless, more of the Grindylow wrapped around her trying to pull her deeper into the water. One Grindylow tried to wrap itself around her face to suffocate her only for a white spike to stick out of its face.

Fleur saw Kabuto appear behind the water demon and stab it through its skull with a white sword. Kabuto grabbed two Grindylows and tore them off of Fleur; with his fingers wrapped around the Grindylow's necks he sent five bone bullets into both of their necks killing them. Fleur watched in awe and confusion as Kabuto moved through the water without resistance.

"**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)**" Fleur heard Kabuto announce and she watched in morbid fascination as Kabuto's shoulder split open and pulled out his shoulder bone. She noticed his shoulder heal instantly, but Kabuto now held a bone sword in his right hand. The Grindylows charged at Kabuto believing their numbers would help.

Kabuto smirked as his pin-wheel Sharingan eyes darted between all of the approaching Grindylow. When the underwater demons were within range Kabuto stabbed his Bone Sword at the demons chaotically at an incredibly fast pace leaving afterimages of himself confusing the demons. Before the Grindylow could react they were skewed by Kabuto's bone sword.

With most of the Grindylow dead the remaining ones retreated knowing they were in the presence of a larger predator. Kabuto walked towards the shocked Veela and put a hand on her shoulder knocking her out of her stupor. Fleur became alert of her situation and went on the defensive, this was a competition after all.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and smirked before he held up her wand, showing her he had her only weapon. Kabuto handed Fleur her wand back surprising her with this action. That action basically stated that he trusted her enough not to attack and that he had peaceful intentions.

"You really should be more careful Fleur." Kabuto said in his usually condescending voice, Fleur wasn't bothered by his condescending tone mostly because he talked to everyone like that and when he talked to his friends like that he was either joking or didn't realize he was doing it.

"Be z'at as it may, I'm still z'ankful z'at you saved me. " Fleur said smiling, causing Kabuto to smile slightly.

"Hn…I will always protect 'My' friends." Kabuto voiced saying 'My' with barely concealed possessiveness.

"I think you should retrieve your captive before the other competitors retrieve theirs." Kabuto suggested causing Fleur's eyes to widen before she swam off towards the hostages. When Fleur was gone Kabuto glanced around at the dead Grindylows' dead bodies and sneered at them.

Kabuto lifted his Bone sword and stabbed himself in the shoulder and absorbed his bone back into himself. Kabuto walked towards the dead Grindylows and made his hand tangible before he softly touched one of the dead Grindylow's head.

"Such a shame you all could have lived long lives…But you had to cross me…To challenge me…and take something that belonged to me." Kabuto harshly whispered as he dug his fingers into the Grindylow's skull.

"I treasure the bonds I have and you tried to take one of them from me…You see I'm a very selfish person." Kabuto explained to the dead demon, knowing that there were still Grindylow alive and hiding. He could feel there Killing intent aimed at Fleur for reasons he didn't know but he knew if he left they would attack her again when she was helping her sister.

"And if any of you try and attack what's mine again I will slaughter every single one of your species wiping you out for ever." Kabuto finished as he crystallized the water surrounding the corpses of the dead Grindylow and turned them to crystal dust. Before Kabuto flared his own killing intent that chilled the water he was in, the hidden Grindylow got the message that the Veela where off limits.

Kabuto sensed the presences leave, with one satisfied nod he disappeared in a swirling vortex. He appeared in the Kamui dimension and saw Daronica lying unconscious on one of rectangular platforms. Kabuto picked Daronica up bridal style then disappeared in swirling vortex again appearing above on the surface of the water that was above the hostage's location.

The Snake Sage walked towards the shore of the Black Lake at a moderate pace trying not to disturb the blonde in his arms. He didn't want her to wake up in his arms mostly because she might freak out that one he's carrying her and two he's walking on water and he could cause him to accidentally drop her into the water. Kabuto felt Daronica snuggle into his chest and released a content sigh causing him to roll his eyes.

Arriving at the shore Kabuto heard multiple of cheers and screams waking Daronica up and realizing her position. Kabuto expected her to freak out but to his surprise she just snuggled deeper into his chest. Kabuto strolled casually from the water onto the land seamlessly. While on the shore Kabuto saw the medic witch come towards him. And again she tried to drag Kabuto again only for him to not even move an inch.

"What do you want?" Kabuto snapped out.

"I have to check up on you, and 'Daronica'." The healer voiced saying Daronica with slight disdain, which Daronica tensed too.

"I…see" Kabuto said slowly as he closed his eyes and gave the healer a small smile, but the intense primal fear she received suggested Kabuto wasn't happy at all.

"You obviously don't know me…insult Daronica again I'll take away your ability to heal…permanently." Kabuto threatened, as he glared at the healer with his dark green eyes causing the healer to flinch. "Now leave." Kabuto ordered.

With the annoying healer gone Kabuto knelt down allowing Daronica to sit up properly. Kabuto's hand glowed a soft green and he placed a hand glowing hand on Daronica's back and her chest, then sent medical charka into her body to see if she was alright. While Kabuto was healing Daronica, she herself was in absolute bliss her crush 'saved' her, told off the healer that hated her and her family off and is healing her himself, and the energy he's using is absolutely exhilarating.

"Mmm…Oh…Don't stop." Daronica moaned out as Kabuto applied Medical Chakra into Daronica's body. Kabuto's eye's widened slightly as he deactivating his Mystic Palm Technique causing Daronica to groan in disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Daronica whined.

"Because I can." Kabuto stated. '_You wouldn't want to know what happens to those who have medical chakra healing an already healed person._' Kabuto thought morbidly. He ignored her pout as he helped her up.

"There you go." Kabuto voiced, he turned as he felt several eyes upon him. Kabuto noticed a few girls from the Slytherin house looking at him in suspicion or looking at Daronica in jealously. Kabuto lead Daronica to her group of friends. When he heard them talking to each other Kabuto smiled slightly before he cast a sideways glare at Dumbledore's unsuspecting form.

Kabuto left Daronica with her small group of friends and nonchalantly sauntered towards Dumbledore. While walking Kabuto closed his eyes and forced a smile.

"Dumbledore." Kabuto announced getting the old man's attention.

"Oh. Kabuto my boy." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, causing Kabuto to twitch slightly not that Dumbledore noticed.

"I have a small question and I was hoping you could answer." Kabuto said, getting Dumbledore to smile slightly at the chance at getting on Kabuto's good side.

"Oh and what would that be?" Dumbledore questioned.

"These tasks…there Ingenious I have to say…Only someone incredibility smart could've come up with theses task…I have to ask, who came up with them." Kabuto asked his eyes still closed not that Dumbledore cared.

Dumbledore smirked at the chance to get on Kabuto's good side, He assumed that Kabuto would respected his intellect. "Why I came up with the task of course." Dumbledore boasted.

"Oh I see, I see…" Kabuto voiced with fake respect, Dumbledore smirked at Kabuto's reaction. "Then I know exactly what to do." Kabuto finished as he opened his eyes revealing his spinning pin-wheel Mangekyō Sharingan. Kabuto put a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder before he could even react Dumbledore disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Kabuto glanced around to see no one around. He pushed his glasses up and smirk devilishly as he strolled away. '_A little time in an endless void should do you some good Dumbledore, plus the Replicator's would enjoy a little fun especially because of what you did to one of their brethren.' _Kabuto thought darkly.

Kabuto returned to the competitors to see Fleur and Gabrielle had returned along with Cedric and his hostage. Kabuto strolled towards the two Veela and was immediately hugged by the younger of the two which surprised him slightly.

"Z'ank you Kabuto, Fleur told me 'ow you saved her." The small girl gushed into Kabuto's abdomen.

"No problem." Kabuto said awkwardly as he patted Gabrielle's back slowly. Kabuto softly pushed Gabrielle off him and knelt down to eye level. "Are you feeling alright?" Kabuto asked seriously but in a soft voice.

The young girl blushed under Kabuto's intense gazed, before she looked herself over. "I don't know, I don't feel 'urt." Gabrielle said confused. Kabuto nodded in understanding she was young, placed in freezing water for god knows how long and her nerves could have been numbed so she might not feel any pain.

"Ok, hold still so I can make sure you're alright." Kabuto voiced confidently. Fleur and Gabrielle watched in curiosity as Kabuto make a strange hand sign.

"**Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as his hands glowed a soft green. Kabuto placed his glowing right hand on Gabrielle's chest and his glowing left hand on Gabrielle's forehead. Gabrielle leaned into Kabuto's touch.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly as he concentrated on inspecting Gabrielle's health. First he fixed her numbed nerves allowing her to actually feel. Gabrielle started to moan and tried to lean in deeper into Kabuto's touch, causing him to deactivate his Mystical palm technique. Gabrielle groaned at the loss of pleasure.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to see Kabuto's glasses with his dark green eyes behind them. The intensity of his stare caused her to blush before Kabuto stood up and rubbed Gabrielle's hair affectionately.

"You have nothing to worry about Gabrielle, I awoken your nerves faster so you could feel again." Kabuto stated.

"Did you find any Z'ing else?" Fleur asked with obvious concern.

"Just the beginning of a cold but I quickly got rid of it." Kabuto bragged slightly.

"Oh Z'ank Kabuto, you don't know 'ow much Z'is mean's to me." Fleur said with a smile that practically gleaned in the light. Which Kabuto assumed was a side effect from her allure.

"I'm just doing what any friend would do." Kabuto modestly stated only to receive a hug from the blonde Veela, Gabrielle joined the hug too. Kabuto felt the burning glare of most of the male audience behind him, Kabuto turned and gave the majority of the males a sideways glace and released a pulse of Killing Intent at the males paralyzing them in primal fear of a bigger predator being in their presence and caused them to look way. Kabuto smirked darkly before he returned the hug he was receiving form the two Veela.

Eventually Viktor arrived with his hostage. With all the champions there the judges cast their votes on the champions with Kabuto using a disguised clone to take Dumbledore's place; Kabuto was a shoe in for receiving the highest score. All of the judges gave Kabuto a high score for completing the task in the time needed and helping Fleur which earned a raised eyebrow from Kabuto. '_So they knew she was in danger and didn't think to help her?' _Kabuto thought darkly to himself.

Kabuto got the highest score with Fleur following behind him with second highest score. The other two competitors Kabuto didn't really care about so he ignored them and went to retrieve his Cloak and Basilisks'.

After the Competitors got their scores they left to talk to their friends or do whatever it was they did Kabuto didn't care mostly because he had some Horcruxes to hunt. With Dumbledore out of the way Kabuto could check the headmaster's office for Tom's Diary. From the records Kabuto scrounge up, Ginny Weasly mysteriously got her hands on a cursed Diary that started to possess her. Before she could open the Chamber of Secrets Dumbledore caught wind of it and confiscated the cursed book and gave it to Derik to see if he was Voldemort's Horcruxes. When Dumbledore discovered Derik was a dud he placed the Dairy in his office.

Kabuto phased out of existence and appeared at the entrance of Hogwarts in a span of a few seconds. Using the memories of Tom, Kabuto was able to map out the Headmaster's office and he disappeared in a Swirling Vortex.

Kabuto appeared in what looked like a large room that had a multiple book shelves covering the walls. But something caught Kabuto's eye. There was a crimson colored phoenix, which is incredibly rare especially do to the race of creatures it was from.

The Snake Sage slowly walked towards the phoenix, the phoenix itself faced Kabuto causing him to freeze in his steps. Kabuto was surprised when the phoenix didn't react threateningly it only sang a sad song. When Kabuto reached the phoenix he leaned in to until he was foot away from a powerful creature.

"Hello little phoenix, what is someone of your stature doing in a place like this?" Kabuto asked the immortal bird slowly. The only reply Kabuto got was a sad song.

"I know what you are." Kabuto stated, getting wide eyes from the phoenix.

"But what is a something as high as Sidhe doing with a senile wand wizard?" Kabuto asked to the Faerie. He learned from Salazar's libraries that Faerie as a race of creatures that reside in a different plane of existence called the Nevernever. Kabuto wasn't skeptical about the idea of different planes of existence having traveled from a different universe before. But from Salazar's books most Faerie belong to two different 'Courts' the Summer and Winter courts. From the Phoenix's colors Kabuto deduced it was from the Summer court. What had Kabuto stumped was why such a being as a Sidhe would willingly work with such a low-tier powered being, a wand wizards.

Kabuto noticed the Phoenix looked down sadly causing Kabuto to narrow his eyes. "You don't follow him willingly, do you?" Kabuto questioned. "He's bound you to him." Kabuto finished, the Sidhe nodded slightly. Kabuto rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then he looked at the phoenix intently.

"Hmm…you probably assumed that sense he was a wand wizard he wouldn't know how to bind so you gave him your name." Kabuto theorized, the phoenix nodded its head sadly. Kabuto narrowed his eyes in thought. '_I could free the Sidhe from its binds and could gain the Summer Courts Favor, or I could try and use the Mangekyō to try and control the Sidhe. But I don't know how high this faerie is on the scale of power and if I fail at taking it over it could try and kill me with the rest of the Summer Court along with it. And with the Sidhe being masters of True Magic my fight would be short, only if I use Senjustu would I match the middle-tier Faerie in power but most Faerie are hundreds of years old so they beat me in experience. So I should go with the first option.' _Kabuto debated with himself.

"I'm curious what would happen if I freed you." Kabuto said out loud causing the phoenix to look up to him in hope.

"I know how Sidhe operate…As soon as I set free you, you are free to do anything…and you could try and kill me." Kabuto voiced, the phoenix cooed softly as it nuzzled its head into Kabuto's hand trying to encourage him.

"I will release you but I need a thrice promise that you won't intentionally or unintentionally bring harm to me…or those I care about or the wand wizarding world." Kabuto stated, the phoenix looked down before nodding to Kabuto. Kabuto heard a soft androgynous voice sound throughout the room promise three times that the phoenix wouldn't attack. A thrice promise from a Sidhe is the closest to an absolute promise you could get from a Faerie.

Kabuto sighed silently he really wanted to torture Dumbledore for a few days but helping a Sidhe is far more productive. The Phoenix watched in slight amazement as Kabuto's eyes turned blood red with three comas' circling around his pupils the comas started to spin and mend together and created a pin-wheel design.

The space a couple feet in front of Kabuto a vortex opened up allowing Dumbledore to fall out. Kabuto watched as the phoenix glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore slowly got up revealing that he had several burns across his body.

He turned and glared at Kabuto before he brandished his wand. Before Dumbledore could attack Kabuto took a step towards him. The ground under Kabuto caved in as he appeared in front of Dumbledore and angrily slammed his fist into Dumbledore's chest.

Dumbledore's breath was forced out of him but before he could regain it, a blinding pain exploded from his back. Dozens of bone spikes exploded out of Dumbledore's back, Kabuto made the bones jut out and attach themselves into the nearest walls pinning Dumbledore. Kabuto glared at Dumbledore with menacing fiery only to look far more threatening with the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Did…You…Bind that creature?" Kabuto demanded through angry breaths as he pointed to the Phoenix. Dumbledore looked to 'his' Phoenix before he turned to Kabuto.

"No Fawkes willingly came to me." Dumbledore lied. Only for a crystal encased fist to slam into his jaw shattering it. Kabuto held Dumbledore's shattered jaw and healed it.

"Don't lie to me…you can't hid the truth from these eyes." Kabuto stated as his pin-wheel eyes spun.

"Now tell me Did You Bind That Creature." Kabuto interrogated as he stabbed Dumbledore in the thigh with a bone spike.

"YES! Yes…stop please." Dumbledore begged, only for Kabuto to backhand him. Kabuto's anger increased partially activating his Kabutomaru state. Kabuto pulled back and paced angry in front of Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Kabuto demanded.

"N-no…all I wanted was a powerful familiar." Dumbledore tried to reason but was scared from Kabuto's new look and threatening aura.

"You bound a fucking Sidhe!" Kabuto announced.

"What?" Dumbledore questioned, Kabuto had to suppress the eye-twitch.

"You bind a creature and you don't know what it is, are you fucking kidding me." Kabuto ranted to himself.

"The Phoenix you bound was a Sidhe or otherwise known as a Faerie." Kabuto informed. Dumbledore looked at Kabuto like he was stupid.

"Fawkes is a phoenix." Dumbledore tried to clarify only to get another bone spike shoved through his other thigh.

"You idiot Phoenixes are Faeries just like Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, Trolls, Unicorns there all faeries…but, but to Bind a high level Sidhe and not realize you're doing it…You are really playing with fire Dumbledore…" Kabuto stated as he looked towards the phoenix.

"You could have possibly destroyed your Wizarding world." Kabuto informed causing Dumbledore to gasp.

"Fawkes would never willingly hurt someone, Phoenixes aren't like that." Dumbledore reasoned.

"The Phoenixes in myths are that just that a myth, they aren't the good creatures your legends make them out to be…Phoenixes like the other Sidhe are Dangerous, mischievous, possibly insane, insanely powerful, and quick to anger." Kabuto informed as Dumbledore paled and glanced at Fawkes to see it glaring at him.

"You see I plan of freeing Fawkes." Kabuto stated getting a shocked look from Dumbledore.

"If you do that he'll kill everyone." Dumbledore insisted. '_That's what you know' _Kabuto thought.

"How would you feel if you were bound be an ant?" Kabuto asked offhandedly seemingly changing the subject.

"What?" Dumbledore questioned not understanding where this was going.

"In the whole scheme of things, with how much power Fawkes has at his control you're but an ant to him." Kabuto said Dumbledore glanced to 'his' Phoenix only to receive a nod from it.

"Now how would you feel if you were bound to an ant…not even a Fire Ant but the smallest weakest type of Ant and every one of your peers insulted and ridiculed you form being bound to such a weak creature?" Kabuto asked.

"Angry." Dumbledore managed to speak out before he turned to a glaring phoenix. He looked at the Phoenix with regret but the Sidhe didn't care if he felt remorse or not it just wanted to be free and destroy something.

"And there are a few ways to disrupt the bond you hold over 'Fawkes'" Kabuto stated. "One is for you to willingly give up the bond…or Destroy what's creating the bond…and sense 'Fawkes' can't be destroyed due to it being immortal, I'll just have to destroy you." Kabuto said sadistically.

"W-what, I could get rid of the contract." Dumbledore voiced fearfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you…you see if you do that 'Fawkes' will be free to do whatever it wants to you…and Faerie magic is far more powerful and potent than yours, and it can deify the laws of reality…'Fawkes' would be able to kill you, then bring you back to life to torture you for years and you would remember everything." Kabuto informed.

"I'll just be putting you out of your misery before it starts." Kabuto said with genuinely kindness. The bones that extruded from Dumbledore's body receded back into Kabuto allowing Dumbledore to fall too weak to move. Kabuto created a clone and watched as it left in a Kamui leaving a weak Dumbledore, a confused Fawkes and a contemplative Kabuto. While Kabuto was sadistic he did have some compassion, even if Dumbledore did ruin his earlier life it was under the guise of the greater good for the wizarding world. Kabuto wasn't evil enough to cause Dumbledore eternal pain especially from Sidhe who are arguably the most sadistic beings he's come across. He would give Dumbledore a quick death and he'll get something out of it.

Before Dumbledore could react a green light slammed into him killing him in an instant. Kabuto watched as the Phoenix glowed slightly before it flew and landed on Kabuto's shoulder and nuzzled its beak into Kabuto's neck before the phoenix disappeared in a flame-like explosion leaving Kabuto alone with Dumbledore's dead body. Kabuto composed himself and deactivating his Orochimaru cursed seal, he was incredibly mad at Dumbledore's stupidity. While Dumbledore was hailed as the strongest and smartest wizard of the Wand Wizards Kabuto knew that Dumbledore was still human and susceptible to corruption. So maybe that's why Dumbledore wanted to bind a phoenix for its power.

Another Kabuto came out of a swirling vortex with two scrolls. When the clone dispelled Kabuto had a slight surprised look. Apparently his clone could use Kamui to travel back to the 'Naruto' world and retrieve what he needed.

Kabuto used the sealing scrolls and un-sealed a large container with water filled with hundreds of small black snakes. Kabuto used a syringe to get some of Dumbledore's Dna then unsealed the Kunai Talisman, then applied Dumbledore's blood on the seal. Kabuto controlled the snakes to form a humanoid shape before he placed the kunai talisman into it.

The snakes slowly changed into a perfect copy of Dumbledore only his eyes where different, having black sclera and white pupils. Kabuto sealed Dumbledore's body only leaving the clone in its place. Kabuto ordered the Dumbledore clone to find some clothes leaving Kabuto alone in the headmaster's office.

Kabuto looked through Dumbledore's desk and eventually found the black diary of Tom Riddle. Kabuto felt a pull from his psyche as he touched the diary. While looking through the diary Kabuto noticed it trying to communicate to him whom he ignored, he already had a plan to deal with the Horcruxes. He planned on absorbing them; and with the dairy as the most powerful of the Horcruxes Kabuto wanted to absorb it first.

'_Horcruxes work by dividing the soul in half so the Diary basically has half of Voldemort's power and since I already have Voldemort's memories the Dairy will only give me his power._' Kabuto thought as he sat at Dumbledore's desk and placed his hands on the Diary. Kabuto willed his magic into the soul container and started the process of a revers possession. What he was doing was pulling the half soul into him so he could absorb it. With the soul being weak and his will being strong Kabuto isn't at risk being taken over by the soul. Kabuto felt the soul fight back, which surprised Kabuto slightly it, seems the soul has some bite to it.

But after the battle of wills Kabuto eventually assimilated the soul into his. Kabuto felt a rush of power add onto his and he felt far more refined and clear than he originally was. Kabuto felt his body ache as his body adjusted to contain the influx of power. Kabuto sat in the office chair and tried to remember all of the Horcruxes.

He remembered that the Gaunt's Ring was the next Horcruxes that he was able to get. Kabuto had access to almost all of the Horcruxes expect Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and from his link to Voldemort, he split his soul again a few years ago to create a another Horcrux on his familiar Nagini. '_This is why I need Barty to place a portkey on the Goblet of fire. So I can confront Voldemort, and then kill him along with his familiar to kill him completely. Barty himself doesn't know Voldemort's location just in case he were to get captured but he was given a charm to place on the goblet to automatically take me to Voldemort's location. ' _Kabuto thought. '_But I need a way to get into the Lestrange vault so I can absorb Helga's cup as well.' _Kabuto contemplated.

Kabuto noticed the Dumbledore clone return with actual clothing and stood up. Kabuto pocketed the useless dairy and left Dumbledore's office. Before he left Kabuto turned to face the Dumbledore clone. "Be sure to act just how the original would act, wouldn't want the Wizarding world to become suspicious." Kabuto ordered. The Dumbledore clone nodded.

The Snake Sage left the office and headed towards the seventh floor corridor. '_While I didn't want to kill Dumbledore this quick into the game I'd rather risk the ire of the Wand Wizards than the Ire of the Sidhe.' _Kabuto thought. The Sidhe where vicious creatures when there angered, '_If Dumbledore died and I didn't discover the phoenix, it would be free to kill every single wizard it wanted which is why I'm glad I'm the one to destroy the bond. Almost all Sidhe bargain and with me setting the Sidhe free it allowed me to earn a favor from the Phoenix.' _Kabuto mused to himself as headed to the Room of Requirements.

"Um…Mister Kabuto sir." Kabuto heard a voice speak out behind him. Kabuto turned to see it was the girl his brother was friends with.

"Yes…?" Kabuto asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just want to apologize for Derik." Hermione said.

"Apologize for what?" Kabuto questioned.

"Well I know that Derik can be a bit annoying his heart is in the right place." Hermione explained. "See Derik looked up to you as a big brother back then and when you disappeared he was devastated but he continued to try and acted like you. Before you came back Derik was cold to almost everyone that wasn't his friend. Then when you returned he was actually happy again then he saw you with his 'archenemy' he was crushed again and lost control of his emotions. I know I should have stopped him from creating a commotion but I just wanted to give him support. " Hermione continued. "And I'm really sorry for creating a problem and giving you a bad impression of your brother and myself." Hermione finished

Kabuto closed his eyes in thought he was honestly impressed by how mature this girl was actually being. '_I don't hate my little brother he's just annoying, I only hate my parents if I hated Derik for the reason he was more liked then me, than that would be petty…but I guess my reactions to him could come across as such…'_ Kabuto mused to himself.

Kabuto opened his eyes and leveled his gaze onto Hermione. Hermione shifted nervously under Kabuto's intense stare before he nodded. "I accept your apology." Kabuto stated. "and I guess we did meet under difficult circumstances." Kabuto voiced before he held out his hand towards the teen.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed.

"Hermione …" Hermione introduced only for Kabuto to interrupter.

"A piece of advice…In the magic world never give out your full name, you never know who could use it against you." Kabuto stated seriously Hermione looked at Kabuto in confusion for a second before nodding. Kabuto turned around and started to walk only to hear footsteps following him, he glanced at his side to see Hermione trying to follow him inconspicuously.

"You do realize I know your there." Kabuto announced.

"I-I'm sorry it's just your so mysterious I just want to figure out the puzzle." Hermione voiced nervously. Kabuto was slightly annoyed but he too could understand why she did that. From what he learned Hermione was probably one of the smartest people in the school so not knowing something would get under her skin and Kabuto could respect that.

"You can walk with me if you want." Kabuto offered he saw no problem with it. It was a long walk to the Room of Requirements.

"Thanks Kabuto sir." Hermione said as she miraculously appeared next to Kabuto. '_Huh, that was fast.' _

"Drop the sir and let's go." Kabuto stated.

"Um…Kabuto I was wondering…where did you go, when you disappeared I mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Elemental Countries." Kabuto voiced.

"What are the Elemental Countries, I've never heard of them?" Hermione questioned confused.

"The Elemental Countries…The Elemental Countries, are a signal continent that's divided by several different countries that are named after the elements like Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lighting…I myself lived in the Land of Wind." Kabuto informed which was true Suna was located in the Land of Wind.

"But there are only four elements though; I don't think Lightning was one." Hermione said confused.

"There are actually seven main elements where I come from plus dozens of sub-elements." Kabuto informed.

"What are they?" Hermione asked happily, Kabuto glanced at her. '_She must really like learning new things.' _Kabuto thought.

"Well there are of course Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Water…Then there are the more abstract Elements such as Yin and Yang…Yin is spiritual energy that deals with the imagination creating form out of nothingness …and Yang deals with vitality and can be used to bring life into a form ." Kabuto explained.

"That's amazing…what would happen if you combined Yin and Yang?" Hermione questioned.

"You create life." Was all he said.

"Amazing…what were the some of the Sub-elements you were taking about…Can you do them?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"If I were to tell you all my abilities that would ruin my mysterious visage now would it." Kabuto teased, getting a pout from the bookworm. "But I'll tell you some of the Sub-elements I've heard of or studied alright." Kabuto finished getting a smile form the brunette.

"There is the **Hyōton** or the Ice element which is the combined form of Water and Wind…There is the **Shakuton **or the Scorch element which is the combined form of Wind and Fire which were so hot it could evaporate the liquid inside the human body in seconds…there's **Ranton** or the Storm element which is the combined form of Water and Lightning I'm sure you know why that's dangerous…" Kabuto stated getting a quick nod from the brunette. "There's the **Futton** or the Boil Release which is the combined form of Water and Fire, this doesn't allow you to control hot water it's actually a corrosive mist substance that burns through almost anything." Kabuto explained.

"That's a lot of violent abilities." Hermione commented slightly nervous about the Elemental Countries.

"Of course, with different countries all grouped up on one continent there are bound to be some wars…And before I got here, my group and I ended a war." Kabuto commented offhandedly surprising Hermione further.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said thinking she might have offended her new friend.

"Don't be, wars are a common thing in the Elemental Countries…besides it gives you a reason to get stronger." Kabuto stated causing Hermione to nod off in thought though she did look depressed still making Kabuto sigh.

He stopped walking and faced the brunette. "Look Hermione from what I hear you're a very smart girl." Kabuto commented getting a blush from her. "And I can tell your hold back a bit, not from getting good grades but in learning…From the way you react to the mention of war I can tell you're not ready for it…But when is anyone really ready for it…But you should use your knowledge and learn how to fight with your hands and with your magic…It will save your life one day." Kabuto stated as he pat her head before he left, leaving a contemplating blushing brunette.

After a few minutes of walking Kabuto arrived at the seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth to activate the Room of Requirements. His want to find Ravenclaw's Diadem activated the Room of Hidden Things where the Horcrux was located.

Kabuto walked into the room and noticed that there was a hundreds of objects that ranging from garbage to jewelry pilling upon themselves. Kabuto just sighed as he started to look for the Diadem using Tom's memories as a starting point. Kabuto eventually found the Diadem which wasn't that well hidden to begin with.

When Kabuto held the diadem he felt the soul of Voldemort but noticed the power of it was small compared to the Diary's. '_That does make sense…The Diary had half of Voldemort's soul leaving Voldemort with half a soul left…He then split his soul in half a second time leaving ¼ of his own soul and placing the other ¼ into the Gaunt's Ring…He then split he soul a third time leaving Voldemort with 1/8__th__ of this soul to himself and 1/8th of this soul in Slytherin's locket…Splitting his soul again left him with 1/16__th__ of his soul as he placed the other 1/16__th__ in Helga Hufflepuff's cup…So by my calculations the Diadem holds 1/32__nd__ of Voldemort's soul…If I were to absorb this I would be more Voldemort than Voldemort himself would be." _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto knew that there were no defenses on the Diadem mostly because Tom didn't think anyone would find the Room of Requirements so his own arrogance ruined him in this aseptic. Like Kabuto did with the diary he un-latched the soul from the object and pulled into himself. Kabuto was able to assimilate the soul faster than the Dairy's mostly because it was smaller and far too weak to put up an actual fight.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he felt another rush of power join into him put the pain he received from the Diary didn't happen with the Diadem. Kabuto glanced at the Diadem and narrowed his eyes in thought. '_This Diadem is said to increase the wisdom and knowledge of those who where it but should I use it? Or I could give it to the head of Ravenclaw house and possibly gain some loyalty from him.' _Kabuto internally debated.

Kabuto pocketed the Diadem in the ninja pouch that was under his cloak before he left the Room of Lost Things. Kabuto headed to the Ravenclaw common room to find the head of house. Eventually after an hour of looking Kabuto was able to find the short head of house, from what Kabuto discovered Filius Flitwick didn't hold his loyalties to Dumbledore and that he was only loyal to Hogwarts itself.

"Hello mister Flitwick." Kabuto announced causing the small professor to jump.

"Good havens…Oh it's you Harry oh I apologize I meant Kabuto I there something you need?" Flitwick questioned.

"Actually there is." Kabuto voiced. "You see I've come across a lost object and thought I should return it to its rightful owner." Kabuto said as he looked around Flitwick's office noticing dozens of books stacked around the place. _'House of knowledge indeed.' _Kabuto thought as he glanced around the room.

"W-what is it?" Flitwick asked as the suspense started to get to him.

"Why the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw of course." Kabuto stated getting wide eyes from the tiny professor.

"Is it true?" Flitwick asked in suspicion. Kabuto reached into the ninja pouch under his cloak making Flitwick tense slightly only to gasp as Kabuto pulled out the Diadem.

"Is it truly the Diadem?" Flitwick asked himself as Kabuto handed him the enchanted object. Flitwick examined the object and smiled happily as he liked what he saw.

"T-thank you…Thank you…Thank you! It was one of my dreams to find the Diadem." Flitwick cheered. "You know what Kabuto no matter what anyone else says you are definitely a good egg. With your talent you would have definitely been a Ravenclaw…If you need anything just ask." Flitwick gushed, Kabuto smiled in response and nodded to the short professor before giving a good bye then left.

Kabuto left the ecstatic professor before heading to the Great Hall to get something to eat. With everyone out celebrating the Task the Great Hall was empty allowing Kabuto to eat in peace. After he was done eating Kabuto headed towards the dungeon to prepare to prepare several healing potions just in case he needed them. After Kabuto was done with the potions he bottled them up and sealed them in a scroll and placed them in his Ninja pouch.

With nothing else to prepare for Kabuto left in a Swirling Vortex. The Snake Sage appeared at the outskirts of Little Hangleton, near the entrance of the Gaunt Shack. When Kabuto walked into the Shack he felt the Horcrux near him so he expanded his senses. Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise he found the ring but he also sense several other presences near here specifically a two equally weaker presences of Voldemort's soul smaller than even than the one that the Diadem contained.

'_So This is where Voldemort is located…but should I attack him now…I still have the other Horcruxes to absorb and possible subordinates to recruit…I could seal Voldemort now but I don't know how that could affect the Horcruxes, the sealing could pull the soul pieces out of there containers and could potentially create several Voldemorts.' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_I'll continue the plan no need to change it now if there are unknown variables that could be introduced to the fight.' _Kabuto mused.

Kabuto focused his attention on the Ring he found. The Ring was gold and had a large black stone on it, the symbol of the Deathly Hollows on the black rock. The golden ring glowed as Kabuto touched it. Kabuto pulled out his wand and aimed it at the ring, from Tom's memories he was able to know of the curse that was placed upon it. With knowledge of how the curse was placed upon the ring Kabuto was able to take it off.

With the curse off the ring Kabuto put the ring on and started the process of un-attaching the soul and absorbing it. Like the Diary Kabuto's body started to ache as it adapted to the influx of power. Kabuto felt his magical power increase again and felt Voldemort's memories become clearer but that was it, if it had been any other person absorbing the soul pieces form the Diary and the Ring would drive anyone insane mostly because they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and Voldemort. But Kabuto got pieces of Voldemort's memories over a period of time allowing him to adjust and adapt.

With the soul absorbed Kabuto inspected the ring specifically the Black stone, when he first came here and confronted Dumbledore in the Great Hall Kabuto was able to use a Sharingan enhanced Legilimency on him. From Dumbledore's mind Kabuto was able to learn that more on the Deathly Hollows and the description of most of them. He also learned that the Potters had the Cloak of Invisibility, Dumbledore had the Elder Wand and from the way this stone looked this was possibly the Resurrection Stone.

Kabuto looked at the possible Resurrection Stone with scrutiny. Before he willed his magic into the Ring he wore. The Black stone gleaned for a few seconds until it dimmed, Kabuto glanced at the stone sadly before he looked away from the stone and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed someone in front of him.

Kabuto got a good look at the person and his eyes watered slightly on who he saw. It was a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair with emerald green eyes reminiscent to Kabuto's original eyes.

"N-Nonō?" Kabuto asked in shock, even if he did try and summon someone he loved he didn't think it would work especially across dimensions. Nonō just smiled kindly Kabuto just like he remembered, Kabuto tried to hug her only to pass through.

"Hello Kabuto-kun, you've grown into a fine man." Nonō said causing Kabuto to flinch slightly. "And I see you still have my glasses." Nonō finished, causing Kabuto reached for his glasses with shaking hands as he pulled his glasses off.

"O-of course, in the beginning when I had nothing…and hadn't known anything about myself or my identity…You gave me a name and a tool that I will always treasure." Kabuto said his voice hoarse holding back the tears of happiness and sadness, while he held the glasses to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Nonō…I'm so sorry, I…I didn't mean to hurt you…Y-you…you gave me so much…But I repaid your kindness…By…by killing you…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." Kabuto broke down as he faced the women who he loved as his own mother.

Kabuto felt something warm touch his cheeks, he looked up to see Nonō, then as he looked further he only saw the loving expression on her face not a hateful one he expected.

"No, no Kabuto-kun the reason I'm dead is my own…I was the one who was so easily fooled by Danzo's manipulations…So don't blame yourself please Kabuto-kun." Nonō pleaded. Tears rolled from Kabuto's eyes as his mother selflessly tried to take the blame from him, but he reluctantly nodded he couldn't say no to her.

"H-how…how are you here?" Kabuto questioned.

"You summoned me here Kabuto-kun." Nonō said happily.

"But how you…you were in another dimension?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh Kabuto-kun I've always been with you watching over you." Nonō explained causing Kabuto's eyes to widen and he looked down in shame not wanting to see the disappointed look Nonō might give him, only to feel Nonō bring his face to meet hers.

"Look at me Kabuto." Nonō ordered casing Kabuto to flitch at the lack of 'kun' to his name. Kabuto looked up and saw her face only to see she wasn't disappointed.

"I'm not mad or disappointed in you Kabuto-kun…While I know you did some 'Dark' things for Orochimaru I could never be mad at you…You were my son after all, even if it wasn't in blood I still loved you like one Kabuto-kun. So don't assume I'd ever be disappointed in you." Nonō said seriously, before she reached for Kabuto's chest where he held onto the glass. Nonō moved Kabuto's arms and guided them up and motioned for him to put back on his glasses.

Kabuto put his glasses back on and gazed at Nonō in a range of emotions ranging from Love to Regret. Kabuto felt Nonō hug him but he wished he could hug her back.

"Kabuto-kun it's almost time for me to go." Nonō voiced sadly causing Kabuto to react.

"B-but…I don't want you to leave…I-I I can create a body for you…you don't have to leave…please don't leave…please don't leave me." Kabuto pleaded.

Nonō gazed at Kabuto sadly. "Sorry Kabuto-kun, I can't stay…But know I would never leave you…I'll always watch over you…And while I failed to raise you, I'll always be with you…and no matter what you become, you can be the greatest saint or the vilest monster but I will always love you." Nonō declared before she kissed Kabuto's forehead and disappeared in a glow of white light leaving Kabuto alone in the Gaunt's Shack.

Kabuto wiped the stray tears from his face as he tried to compose himself. Kabuto stood up straighter as he left the Shack; he glanced around before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. The Snake Sage appeared at the entrance of a large cave near the shore of the sea.

While standing on the water Kabuto found the entrance to the cave easily through the rushing waters. While at the entrance of the cave Kabuto sliced his hand with a kunai and wiped it on the wall of the cave activating, paying the toll for the 'Blood Sacrifice' making the entrance to Crystal Cave open.

Kabuto continued forward until he came across a large lake with a small island in the center. Glancing to his left Kabuto saw a small unsteady looking boat. Before he focused onto the small island and walked forward. With his water walking ability he didn't need to use the flimsy boat.

Kabuto looked down while he was water walking to see hundreds of dead bodies that he knew where Inferi and he knew that only Voldemort himself is the only person that can control them. Arriving at the Small Island Kabuto was able to see a small basin filled with murky liquid. '_So that's the cursed potion…but Voldemort didn't come up with a way to get rid of the potion…hmm.' _Kabuto thought as he inspected the potion. '_I of course am not drinking this crap…but it was specifically made not to be moved, vanished or touched unless the person has the intention of drinking it…Oh I have an idea.' _Kabuto mused as he reached into his ninja pouch under his cloak and pulled out his collection.

Kabuto un-sealed a body from his collection and laid it near the basin filled with the cursed potion. "**Shikon no Jutsu(Dead Soul Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as he reanimated the corpse of the dead body. Kabuto forced the animated corpse to drink the cursed potion, which it did. With the corpse being reanimated and not actually alive it couldn't feel the effects of cursed potion.

With the potion gone Kabuto sealed the corpse again and went to inspect the basin for the Horcrux. With the basin empty Salazar's Locket was able to be seen. §Open§ Kabuto hissed to the locket only for nothing to happen causing Kabuto to narrow his eyes. §Open§ Kabuto commanded to the locket again in parseltounge when nothing happened Kabuto used his hands to open the locket.

Kabuto saw a note inside it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_ R.A.B_

'_R.A.B…R.A.B who is that? B could be for the Black family but whom?' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto pocketed the note and tossed the fake locket away. '_There's Sirius Black but he didn't work for Voldemort, Voldemort did have a Death Eater named Regulus Black…hmm but I have no idea where he lived or could have possibly hid it.' _Kabuto questioned to himself, he felt something about to attack him. The inferi tried to sneak up on Kabuto and attack, but when they attacked they were stopped by a large crimson colored ribcage. The Ribcage spread until they surrounded Kabuto's body, the inferi surrounded and tried to dog pile on Kabuto but he was protected by his Susanoo's Ribcage. Kabuto's pulled up his sleeves revealing his Fire Transmutation Circles; the Circle's glowed lightly as Kabuto transmutated the air around him to a combustible state.

Kabuto ignited the fire encasing himself along with the Inferi horde in a pillar of fire. Kabuto was protected by his incomplete Susanoo but the animated corpses weren't as lucky as they were burnt to a crisp. The fire dissipated to reveal dozens of charred corpses and Kabuto who was encased in a crimson Ribcage. Kabuto noticed more Inferi climb out of the water, he dismissed his Susanoo when he felt liquid roll from his eyes and glanced around to see more Inferi try and surround him.

"**Sawarabi no Mai(Dance of the Seedling Fern)"**Kabuto whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground. Dozens of bone spikes shot out of the ground skewing the Inferi. With that distraction Kabuto was able to escape the Cave by using Kamui.

While outside of the Cave Kabuto crouched down and took several deep breaths and wiped his face. When he looked at his hands Kabuto noticed some blood was on it. Kabuto used the water from the sea outside the cave to wash the blooded tears from his face. '_Even with all my training and power up's from Voldemort's Horcruxes the Susanoo still strains my eyes…I think it does that because I'm not an actual Uchiha, I'll just have to train harder to achieve Susanoo I guess.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

'_I don't know where Regulus could have his the Locket so I'll come back to that later…But how do I get Helga's Cup from the Lestrange Vault…there are only three living members of the Lestrange family…Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange…Who should I use?' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_Bellatrix was originally a Black, maybe she would know where Regulus would or could have hid the Locket…Two birds with one stone.' _Kabuto mused.

After Kabuto regained his bearings he disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from his right eye. '_While I could have used Kamui to enter the Lestrange Vault I had to have been there, seen it or remember it to make a connection with it from the Kamui Dimension.' _Kabuto thought as he appeared on the watery shore of Azkaban Prison. Kabuto pulled up the hood of his robe and un-sealed his skull mask to hide his identity.

Kabuto felt the chilling effects from the Dementors but tried to ignore them. Kabuto activated his Kamui intangibility and activated the Hiding in Camouflage technique then walked through Azkaban unnoticed. While walking through the lower levels Kabuto heard the screams and yells of the inmates causing him to remember the good times he had experimenting for Orochimaru.

Kabuto trekked forward going deeper into what some Wizards would dare to go. The inmates continued to get worse and far more insane looking as He continued forward. Kabuto heard the rantings coming from a woman who was yelling on how Voldemort was coming to save her. Kabuto arrived at her cell and glanced in and almost grimaced in the state she was in. Kabuto knelt down to eye level outside of the cell still camouflaged.

The Snake Sage un-cloaked but Bellatrix was to out of it to notice he was there. Kabuto taped on the cell getting Bellatrix's attention when she faced Kabuto, his Sharingan eyes glowed a malicious red. "**Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye)"** Kabuto whispered as he placed Bellatrix in Genjutsu.

The Genjutsu depicted Voldemort Insulting her, demeaning her, hating her, torturing her and him 'removing' the memories of his actions to keep a loyal weapon. After a few minutes Kabuto released the Illusion and Bellatrix broke down.

Kabuto walked through the cell of Azkaban into Bellatrix's cell and comforted the distort witch. The broken witch latched onto Kabuto like a life line.

"There, there it's alright…Your safe now." Kabuto whispered.

Bellatrix looked up to see Kabuto's menacing skull mask along with his Dark cloak and in her distort state she feared the worst.

"I-I-I'm n-not r-ready to die." Bellatrix managed to stutter out. '_She probably thinks I'm Death…Oh how she doesn't realize how close she is.' _Kabuto thought.

"Don't worry Bella my dear. I'm not here to kill you." Kabuto voiced. "I am your Salvation." Kabuto finished.

"S-salvation?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Oh yes, salvation I'm here to free you from this abominable place." Kabuto said getting a hopeful look from Bellatrix. Kabuto held onto the chains that held Bellatrix in place and Bellatrix watched in amazement as the chains crystalized in a beautiful emerald crystal. She knew most of the cells cancelled out magic. The crystals shattered freeing Bellatrix from her binds.

"I-I'm free…who are you?" Bellatrix questioned.

"I'm your lord and savior, Jashin." Kabuto voiced.


	24. Finishing the Hunt

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

"I'm your lord and savior, Jashin." Kabuto voiced.

"I-I already had a lord…that…that Betrayed me…I don't need another one." Bellatrix said hysterically only to feel a hand rest on her cheek.

"I am your Lord and Savior…If a wanted to kill you I could have easily done it…But I stay my hand for such a powerful witch such as yourself…I could have saved anyone in this prison, yet I chose you." Kabuto said charismatically.

"W-why would you choose my?" Bellatrix asked meekly.

"Why wouldn't I, from what I heard you strong in the Dark Arts, you're a master duelist, you were a top scores in almost everything in your generation, along with being fiercely loyal…Why wouldn't I want such a prodigious ally." Kabuto stated.

"How will I know that you won't betray me like Voldemort did?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Would you like a promise or a vow?" Kabuto asked getting wide eyes from Bellatrix.

"I want a vow, an un-breakable vow that you would never betray or hurt me." Bellatrix compromised causing Kabuto to smirk under his skull mask.

"Of course." Kabuto agreed as he pulled out his wand and handed it to Bellatrix. Bellatrix inspected the wand and had an almost orgasmic look on her face.

"Where did you get such a wand?" Bellatrix asked gleefully.

"I made it." Kabuto stated getting a shocked look on her face. "And I could make you one after this is done." Kabuto offered causing her to nod furiously. Kabuto held his right hand forward allowing Bellatrix to clasp it with her right hand. Bellatrix said something un-intangible but a white flame like line connected their hands together.

"If I Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black were to join you Jashin would you never betray me or abandon me?" Bellatrix asked.

"I, Jashin would never willingly betray or abandon Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Kabuto stated. The flame like lines that surrounded their wrists imbedded themselves into their wrists causing Bellatrix to look relieved. Before she started to laugh manically which Kabuto ignored and while she was distracted Kabuto pulled up her prison outfit sleeve up revealing her Dark Mark.

Kabuto inspected the Mark and placed his wand that he took back from Bellatrix and used the memories form Voldemort to remove the Mark and sealed the corrosive magic ink that Voldemort used. Without the Mark siphoning her powers Bellatrix felt her own powers returning to her.

Kabuto sat Bellatrix down which she did happily. Kabuto pulled his hood down and opened his cloak then dug into his ninja pouch and pulled out several potions he created.

"Here, drink these, they will help you." Kabuto ordered as he handed Bellatrix several potions he created a few hours ago. Bellatrix gleefully took the potions and drank them all. Kabuto them placed his hands on Bellatrix's chest and forehead. "**In'yu Shōmetsu (Yin Healing Wound Destruction**)"Kabuto whispered as he guided his advanced version of his healing chakra into Bellatrix's body. The combine healing potions and advance medical chakra introduced into Bellatrix's body allowed her body to heal far faster than it normally would.

Kabuto sensed several people approaching Bellatrix's cell which caused Kabuto to narrow his eyes slightly. "Bella." Kabuto announced getting his subordinates attention.

"Yes My lord." Bellatrix as she faced her new master.

"There are some…complications in our little escape…" Kabuto said as he leaned close to Bellatrix's face. "Allow me, to show you My Power." Kabuto whispered causing Bellatrix to nod furiously.

Kabuto turned to face the cell door and pulled up his hood. He held out his hands and grabbed the metal bars and started to crystallize them before the metal bars disintegrated into emerald dust. Kabuto strolled out of the cell with his cloak billowing behind him.

The prison guards saw a cloaked figure and fired several stunners at the figure. The red lights raced towards the figure only for it to disappear and reappear a few feet to the side completely dodging the spells. The guards and Bellatrix watched in morbid fascination as the cloaked figure held his palms forward and created two bone like swords.

Kabuto threw his swords at almost blinding speeds stabbing the two front guards in the chest. He then formed a Ram hand-seal and made the bone swords inside the guards explode and expand out the guards back's pinning them to the nearest wall. The other guards were surprised by their comrade's death they couldn't react fast enough when Kabuto charged at them with a lightning and wind infused chakra scalpels. Kabuto quickly killed two more guards leaving one guard alive.

The guard had a terrified look on his face as he started firing random spells at Kabuto only for them to pass through him aimlessly. The Guard tried to run away for his legs to be trapped in emerald crystal.

Kabuto glanced to his side to see a wide eyed Bellatrix staring at him. He motioned for her to come to him which she happily did. Kabuto handed Bellatrix his wand and motioned to the trapped guard. "Here's a little…present for you Bella." Kabuto said, Bellatrix had the most sadistic smile on her face as she approached the terrified Azkaban guard. Kabuto watched apathetically as Bellatrix tortured the guard. '_So now all I have to do Is gain access to the Lestrange Vault, get Helga's Cup than ask Bella about Regulus.' _Kabuto thought.

"Bella, let's go." Kabuto ordered causing Bellatrix to stop torturing the guard and killed him. Kabuto dismissed the crystal's holding the dead guard and the bones pining two of the dead guards. When Bellatrix joined Kabuto's side he incinerated the bodies leaving no trace that he was never there.

Kabuto held out an arm of Bellatrix to hold onto. "Um…My lord I thought that anti-apparition charms prevented anyone from apperating from Azkaban." Bellatrix stated confused.

"Trust your Lord. He knows what he's doing." Kabuto insisted, Bellatrix hesitantly grabbed Kabuto's arm and the two disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from his right eye. The duo appeared half a mile away from Azkaban, Kabuto calmly stood on water and crystallized the water under Bellatrix so she could stand.

Kabuto cast a sideways glance at Bellatrix. '_I know a way to ingrain your loyalty in me…I just have to show I bit of my power.' _Kabuto thought as he glanced up at the storming clouds where lightning constantly struck at the water.

"I know you doubt my power Bella." Kabuto stated, getting a surprised and nervous look from the dark witch.

"N-no my lord…I would n-never doubt your power." Bellatrix pleaded.

"Hn…you can never lie to me Bella…I can see through most." Kabuto stated causing Bellatrix to flinch. "But don't worry…I'll show you but a portion of my power." Kabuto finished.

"I know how Azkaban treated you Bella and I know how to demonstrate my abilities." Kabuto said getting a surprised look from Bellatrix.

Kabuto watched as the lightning around Azkaban become erratic as he went through several hand-seals, casing black and emerald lighting to encase his fist with the sound of hundreds of chirping birds echoing around the area.

Kabuto slowly raised his hand until he held it over his head connecting his chakra based lighting with natural lightning, as Maelstrom of lighting crashed into Kabuto's Chidori. Bellatrix watched with wide eyes as Kabuto 'Wandlessly' create and control lightning. Kabuto motioned his hand towards the prison, and loud echoing roar sounded throughout the area as a dragon formed out of black and green lightning.

"**Kirin**" Kabuto announced as he pulled his hand down. The lightning beast retreated into the sky before it appeared again slammed into the Azkaban Prison destroying it completely. '_Now most of Voldemort's run of the mill Death Eaters are now dead.' _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto glanced to his left to see a surprised and awed Bellatrix. Kabuto grabbed onto her shoulder and they disappeared in a swirling vortex, the duo appeared in Kabuto's Kamui dimension.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we My Lord?" Bellatrix asked nervously.

"I'm my own personal dimension." Kabuto said as he walked through the void with Bellatrix following behind him loyally.

"Why are we here my lord?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Well we're not going to walk around London with you dress like that." Kabuto stated inspecting the prison garb Bellatrix wore.

"Where we're going to go might startle you, so don't be surprised by where we end up." Kabuto commented as he held out his hand which Bellatrix grabbed gleefully before they disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The duo appeared in front of a large estate surrounded by sand. Kabuto unlocked the door to the Kazekage's estate and walked in with Bellatrix following.

"What is this place?" Bellatrix asked as she glanced around the estate.

"This is the Kazekage's estate." Kabuto informed.

"What's the Kazekage?" Bellatrix questioned as Kabuto lead her to a room.

"The Kazekage is the leader of Sunagakure or the Village Hidden in the Sand…This area is filled with…people who can manipulate either Wind or Earth to attack or defend, the Kazekage is the strongest of out of everyone and has to defend the village if it were to be attacked." Kabuto explained as he looked through several closets for clothing. Bellatrix listened to Kabuto's explanation with rapid attention.

"Are you and this Kazekage…friends, if you're allowed on his estate?" Bellatrix questioned when Kabuto handed her some clothing.

"She." Kabuto corrected.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"The Kazekage is a she and you can say we're close friends considering I did train her." Kabuto stated, getting a slight surprised look from Bellatrix. Kabuto lead the witch to the restroom which had a shower in it.

Kabuto left the restroom giving Bellatrix her privacy while he prepared food for her and unsealed several more potions from his ninja pouch; he also removed his cloak and mask and allowed his basilisks to roam free. While Bellatrix was taking a long shower Kabuto checked on Suna's defenses to see if anyone tried to break in or invade the walls while he and Gaia were out of the village.

What he found brought a slight smirk to his lips. Several bandits and missing-Nin tried to enter only to get savagely killed by his replicators. Kabuto then checked his medical supplies to see they were still usable and packed then as he moved them to the kitchen.

Kabuto heard the shower stop and after a few minutes Bellatrix came out and Kabuto could say she was attractive especially with all that dirt and soot off of her. Plus with the potions he gave her, her skin didn't hang off her bones.

She had raven black hair that looked far more tamed then it originally was and her hair went to down passed her waist; she also had dark grey half-lid eyes, with pale skin. She also had a tight long sleeve black Kimono dress that went to her ankles along with black high-heel boots.

Bellatrix was surprised when she saw her new lord. By the way he acted and with how much power he wielded she assumed he was around thirty or forty, not an attractive twenty year old. She noticed he had abnormal ash-white disheveled hair that went to the base of his neck and passed his ears. Along with black rimmed circular glasses with dark green eyes.

When Kabuto glanced at her, Bellatrix looked down, to not get caught staring. "Come, eat…your stay in Azkaban could not have been good on your diet." Kabuto said as he pointed to the food he prepared from his new subordinate.

While Bellatrix was eating to gain more nourishment, Kabuto ran some medical test on her. Bellatrix didn't really complain seeing who was doing the testing. Kabuto took some of her blood to study and had his hands light up in medical chakra and used it to search for any illnesses that Bellatrix could have had.

"Bellatrix." Kabuto voiced getting the dark witch's attention. "What are your stances on…Voldemort?" Kabuto asked, a hurt look crossed Bellatrix's face before it was quickly changed into one of hate.

"I hate the bastard…He…he left me in that hell whole…And laughed at me, my pain and my suffering…I Hate him!" Bellatrix yelled hysterically only for Kabuto to wrap his arms around her form causing her to snuggle into his chest.

"Don't worry I plan on killing him." Kabuto stated, getting a worried look from his subordinate.

"Even if I hate Voldemort, I know he's powerful." Bellatrix insisted.

"Trust me I know how to kill him…But I need your help to do it." Kabuto said getting Bellatrix's attention.

"My help?" Bellatrix asked in surprised.

"Yes you see I need to find several items to completely kill Voldemort…and I've already found four of such items, but I need help finding the other two." Kabuto stated.

"What do you need, I'll find them for you," Bellatrix declared.

"I need Salazar's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup…I have a lead on where to look for the Locket but I have no idea where the cup would be." Kabuto lied seamlessly but Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I remember Voldemort giving me an important cup for me to hide and he expressed that he wanted it to be protected with great care…Maybe that's it." Bellatrix theorized, causing Kabuto to smirk slightly.

"Excellent work Bella…Where is it? So we can get it?" Kabuto ask.

"It's in my Vault at Gringotts." Bellatrix stated.

"Why would you hide it in your Vault?" Kabuto asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Well no one's stupid enough to break into Gringotts." Bellatrix said causing Kabuto to nod.

"Then let's go retrieve the cup." Kabuto said as he readied his cloak. What surprised Bellatrix though were the two snakes that wrapped around Kabuto under his cloak. Before she could ask a question Kabuto held her hand and they disappeared in a Swirling Vortex.

The Snake Sage and the Dark Witch appeared at the entrance of the Wizarding Bank. Kabuto noticed Bellatrix sneer at almost every goblin causing him to sigh at her racist behavior, he'll have to get rid of that later.

Bellatrix demanded entrance into her Vault and was eventually lead there. But Kabuto waited at the entrance of the bank waiting for Bellatrix to return with the cup. So he glanced around and waited, a couple minutes later Bellatrix returned but walked quickly to Kabuto's location.

When she arrived she quickly handed the Cup to Kabuto. "Hmm…With how fast you did this, one might say you like hanging around me." Kabuto teased to the insane dark witch.

"Of course you're my Lord. I will always be at your side Lord Jashin." Bellatrix declared causing Kabuto to form a small sweatdrop. '_I already have one subordinate who's a borderline fanatic I really don't need another one, but I guess they do get the job done…and they won't betray me.' _Kabuto thought.

"And I'm glad I have such a loyal subordinate, Bella." Kabuto said as he rubbed the back of Bellatrix's head affectionately, which to anyone else would have looked wired mostly because Bellatrix was a few years older than Kabuto. But Bellatrix relished in Kabuto's touch causing him to smirk slightly.

'_Oh Voldemort, you had such a powerful Death Eater but affection is a far more receptive emotion than fear and pain. Bellatrix was starving for your affection and if you gave it to her, you would have had her complete and utter loyalty but you regarded her in disgust…But know I switched her loyalty from yours to mine and with the kind of affection that Bella craves and with my giving it to her, she will never turn against me.' _Kabuto mused to himself as Bellatrix groaned when she felt Kabuto pull his hand away, before he grabbed her hand and they disappeared in a swirling vortex and appeared in the Kamui dimension.

Bella was confused on why they were in this strange place again, and she watched as Kabuto inspect the cup. "Um…my lord, how's a cup going to kill Voldemort?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Oh no, the cup's not going to kill him that's just crazy." Kabuto stated getting narrowed eyes from Bellatrix. "The cup's keeping him alive." Kabuto finished getting a surprised look from Bellatrix.

"H-how's that possible?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

"Simple really, Voldemort split his soul and placed it in here keeping him anchored to this plane of existence and essentially giving him the illusion of immortality." Kabuto explained shocking Bellatrix further.

"Wait, you said that you needed Slytherin's locket as well…Did...did Voldemort split his soul twice." Bellatrix asked in surprise and relief for leaving someone as unstable as Voldemort. Splitting your soul once caused people to go insane but twice that is incredibly dangerous.

"Seven times, actually." Kabuto commented as he started to un-attach the soul fragment from Helga's cup.

"W-what! That's insane…where did he put them if he used Helga's cup and Salazar's locket…then what else would he use?" Bellatrix asked.

"Hmm…Voldemort used a Dairy, The Gaunt's Ring, Salazar's locket, Helga's Cup, Ravenclaw's Daidem, His snake Familiar and…myself." Kabuto said getting Bellatrix's attention.

"You were one, how?" Bellatrix questioned.

"When I was about few years old Voldemort tried to kill me but failed and destroyed himself in the process. " Kabuto explained.

"Y-you're…you're Harry Potter!" Bellatrix yelled in surprise, making Kabuto jump slightly being too focused on absorbing the soul sort of distracted him.

"Technically, I am him…but I prefer Kabuto now." Kabuto stated.

"I-I'm working for one of you 'Good' wizards." Bellatrix moaned in depression.

"Wrong." Kabuto stated, getting her attention. "I'm not good nor am I bad…I'm more neutral in the scheme of things...I'm not in the mindset of sacrificing my life to saving people that don't want to be saved, but I'm also not going out of my way to actively kill or massacre groups of people for my pleasure…I only do things when the situation affects me personally or when I get something out of it…So don't worry, you can still do your stuff while I do my own." Kabuto informed as he fished absorbing the soul of Voldemort.

"You aren't anything like the Harry Potter I've heard of." Bellatrix voiced.

"You'll find that most people's assumptions of me are...exaggerated." Kabuto commented offhandedly getting a slow nod from Bellatrix.

"Now all we have to do is find the locket, and then kill Voldemort's snake and he'll be kill-able." Kabuto stated.

"Do you know where the locket is, my lord?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"I did." Kabuto commented. "But someone took the locket and left a decoy for Voldemort, but the person left a note…maybe you know who it is." Kabuto finished as he pulled the note out of his pocket.

"I'm not as knowledgeable as you might be, in possible Death Eaters." Kabuto said as he gave Bellatrix the note. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she read the note, until she looked at Kabuto.

"This looks like my cousin Regulus' signature." Bellatrix voiced, causing Kabuto to nod even if he already knew who it was.

"Do you know where he could have hid the Locket, Bella?" Kabuto questioned, Bellatrix looked down until she nodded to Kabuto.

"I think he would have hid it at the Grimmauld Place." Bellatrix informed causing Kabuto to smirk as he nodded. Kabuto held out his hand for Bellatrix to grab and they disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The duo appeared near the outskirts of Diagon Alley, mostly because Kabuto didn't know where the Grimmauld Place was. "Bella dear, how about you take us to Grimmauld Place, I'm sure you want to visit your birth home." Kabuto commented, Bellatrix smirk slightly before she held onto Kabuto's shoulder before she apperated Kabuto and herself to the Grimmuald Place.

The duo formed out of black smoke outside of a dinge looking apartment building. Bellatrix lead her Lord into the building. While inside of the Grimmauld 12 Palace Kabuto expanded his senses and found a large energy signature inside the building.

"Kreacher!" Bellatrix yelled, Kabuto felt the large energy signature disappear and re-appear near his location.

"Yes Mistress." an old grouchy asked. Kabuto looked around for where the voice came from but found no one until he glanced down to see an old looking house elf.

"We're looking for something Kreacher…a Locket. Do you know where it is?" Bellatrix demeaned, Kabuto noticed Kreacher flinch slightly as a small amount of fear entered his eyes.

"N-no Kreacher doesn't know where the locket is mistress." The old house elf replied. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but be for she could snap and attack the elf Kabuto interrupted her.

"There are other ways to get information Bella, and some just might give you a loyal ally in the process." Kabuto whispered into her ear. Bellatrix reluctantly agreed. Kabuto knelt down to eye level with Kreacher.

"Kreacher…Where here to destroy the Slytherin's Locket…I traveled to the caves…And found the fake Locket with the note that Regulus left…he wanted to destroy Voldemorts soul inside the locket…and so do I." Kabuto voiced getting a surprised look from Kreacher. "I understand why you would want to keep the locket." Kabuto finished.

"That locket was the last thing Regulus gave you wasn't it…The only way for Regulus to get the Locket would be to drink the cursed potion…and drinking the cursed potion would set of the Inferi trap…Regulus died there didn't he?" Kabuto questioned but his voice was sympathetic, he noticed Kreacher's eyes started to water.

"he gave you the Locket to protect it…to hide it until he found a way to destroy it didn't he…I know how to destroy the soul inside the Locket Kreacher…But I won't take the Locket from you…I let you keep the last thing Regulus gave to you, while I complete Regulus' last task before he died." Kabuto said softly to the old house elf, while the elf started to form tears. '_The locket is basically that, a locket…There's nothing special about it other than the fact it opens with Parseltongue, so there's really no reason for me to keep it.' _Kabuto mused.

"You're too kind to Kreacher, but Kreacher will get you to Locket to help Master complete his tasks…Master." Kreacher said as he disappeared into thin air. Kabuto glanced at Bellatrix with a slight smug smirk on his face.

"That's how it's done." Kabuto said quietly, Bellatrix immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

A pop sounded signaling that Kreacher had returned. Kabuto turned to the old house elf and held out his hand for the Locket. Kreacher handed Kabuto the locket hesitantly. With the locket Kabuto walked through the hallway to find a place to sit.

§Open§ Kabuto commanded to the locket, several clicks sounded as the locket unlocked. When the Locket opened pitch black smoke encased the locket and tried to cast an illusion on Kabuto to prevent him from destroying the locket, but Kabuto was able to break it easily with the Sharingan.

Kabuto wrapped his hands around the locket as he pulled the soul out of the locket. With already absorbing the power from the Diary and Gaunt Ring the Locket didn't hurt Kabuto that much in comparison. '_So I absorbed the Diary, The Ring, The Locket, The Cup, The Diadem, and the one that was originally in me…Now all that's left is Voldemort's snake.' _Kabuto thought. '_Should I go after Voldemort now or wait…Hmm…There has to be a reason Voldemort would only have one person with him, It could mean Voldemort trusts his guard's abilities, plus Voldemort could have chosen his hiding place for a reason, he knows the layout and has the home field advantage…and the area could be littered with traps…Oh what to do." _Kabuto mused.

Kabuto looked at the now useless locket and sighed. He stood up and walked to the old house elf and knelt down next to him.

"Here you go Kreacher…The last thing from Regulus is now yours." Kabuto said causing the house elf to break down.

"Kreacher is-is so happy…Thank you master, you are to kind to this elf…If you need anything just ask Kreacher and Kreacher will happy help." The old elf gushed as he held the Locket close to his chest.

"You're welcome Kreacher. Continue what you were doing before we arrived." Kabuto ordered and the old elf happily left.

"Bella, Is there a library here?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes My lord, shall I take you to it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes." Kabuto stated. '_Voldemort's knowledge in magic was only limited to only Dark Magic and Potions, and me being novice in the 'Wand Wizards' version of potions that knowledge in useless. From Salazar's Libraries' from the Elemental Nations only had books Paresltongue healing Magic, Runes and Alchemy, which I mastered all three of them. From Salazar's Library in the Chamber there was more of an information guide preparing me for the Information from the library in Salazar's Vault which contained info on True wizards, True Magic along with Ectomancy aka Ghost based magic, Ferromancy aka mineral manipulation magic, Kinetomancy or motion based magic, and Warding or magic defense magic. The True magic abilities are far more complex and energy consuming but entirely worth it. But I need more 'Wand Wizard' based attacks without relying on Dark Magic._ 'Kabuto mused to himself as Bellatrix led her master to the Black Magic Library.

For a few hours Kabuto and several clones skimmed through the library. There were some charms in the library that Kabuto didn't know and happily used his Sharingan to imprint them into his mind. One of the charms Kabuto imprinted was the Partonus Charm for a precaution sense he did have 3/4th more of a soul than anyone has and could increase the chances of being attacked by a soul eating demon. The Disarming Charm a pretty simple charm. He also learned the Confundus charm.

Along with learning several Charms Kabuto brushed up on his Dark Arts abilities, he only had Voldemort's memories to go off of but with a library full of Dark Arts book he was able to better control his abilities'. Like increase his control of the Fiendfyre and got rid of the problem of fatigue after casting the Killing Curses.

After Kabuto looked through the small Library he searched throughout the 12 Grimmauld Place and memorized every room inside the place so if he needs he could use it as a hide out to Kamui too, and the place was big enough to house all the members of Nox. So while there in this world they can live here.

Kabuto walked by a room to see Bellatrix starting a wall that looked like it had a family tree on it. It looked to be a private moment for her so he continued forward and continued to plan for his encounter with Voldemort.


	25. The Ending, isn't always the Ending

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter or The Dresden Files

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

At the edge of a Large Hedge Maze stood the Champions, some of the champions stood nervously while one stood there eager to get this shit done with. Kabuto left his cloak and Basilisks' in the Kamui Dimension and wore an enhanced outfit. Kabuto had interwoven several Wards, Runes and Seals into his clothing. The Wards protected Kabuto from Kinetic energy; it was strong enough to stop someone trying to hit him to small projectiles like shuriken and possibly small caliber bullets. The Runes where made to deflect certain energy frequencies like 'Magic', again it could only deflect low-leveled spells and charms, but the runes where ineffective against the three unforgivable. The seals absorbed Nature Chakra and converted the energy to the same frequency Magic was on and powered the Wards and Runes.

But to everyone else the clothing looked like Black jeans, Black short sleeved Shirt along with black boots. The Black color both hid the Fuinjutsu and Rune symbols from everyone, and the color black was a tribute to this worlds 'ninja' theme.

'Dumbledore' came with up to the competitors and gave them the run down on the Third Task which was very simple to understand. Since Kabuto had the highest score of the group he had to enter the Maze first. Which Kabuto did without question mostly because he already knew what was supposed to happen.

When Kabuto entered the Maze the Hedge closed behind him. He glanced around the hedge and pulled out his wand then leveled it at hedge wall in front of him. "**Sectumsempra**" Kabuto whispered as a white light launched itself towards the hedges only to be reflected back at Kabuto causing him to create a shield to protect himself.

"Huh…So I'm not the only one who thought to do that then." Kabuto commented as he created a boar hand-seal. "**Jinton: Hirenkyaku (Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)"** Kabuto whispered before he fazed out of existence. Kabuto blurred through the maze until he ran into several abnormally large Spiders.

"Hmm…So these are Acromantula…Interesting." Kabuto commented, before he held out his fingers towards the large spiders. "**Teshi Sendan(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets**)" Kabuto announced as ten bone projectiles embedded themselves into the Spiders skulls Killing them immediately. Kabuto walked up to the Acromantulas' corpses and made them disappear using the Kamui.

"Such interesting specimens…I wonder if I can clone a spider?" Kabuto asked to himself as he continued forward.

Kabuto came across Viktor trying to kill an unconscious Fleur causing Kabuto to twitch slightly. Before he was about to kill the guy, Kabuto noticed Viktor had pale white eyes not the normal Byakugan white eyes but the White eyes of someone under the imperious curse. Kabuto appeared behind the enthralled champion "**Ranshinshō(Body Pathway Derangement**)" Kabuto said as he jabbed Viktor in the back of the neck causing the enthralled teen to collapse. '_I don't know if someone could be knocked unconscious when there under the Imperious curse so I just took out the possibility of him attacking when I'm unguarded.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto inspected Fleur's unconscious body to see if she was alright, using her wand Kabuto launched a flare from it before leaving the area.

Kabuto eventually found the Tri-wizard trophy before him, then he Body Flickered in front of the trophy. He grabbed it and felt a pull before disappeared from the Maze.

The Snake Sage appeared in a dark, depressing Grave yard. Kabuto didn't need to expand his senses to know someone was coming but he left is 'Capture' happen.

"Wormtail…Seize the Boy." Kabuto heard a little raspy voice command, and felt bindings wrap around him and was pulled to a statue. Kabuto watched as Wormtail preform the Body regeneration potion apathetically.

Womrtail came to get some of Kabuto's blood which had Kabuto smiling. '_Even if you have my blood you won't be able to use Charka…especially with how this potion works, Voldemort will be regenerated to his 'prime' which means you'll be an adult. You can only use Chakra if you awaken it when you're a kid or else you won't be able to use Chakra when your older…so Even if you use my blood you won't get the ability to use chakra…You won't even be able to use True Magic due to you splitting so much of your soul you won't be able to produce it…so All you get from using my blood is a slightly stronger body.' _Kabuto thought cynically. '_Plus with my blood running through your veins I have a permanent connection to you' _Kabuto thought with a smirk.

Kabuto saw Womrtail put his blood in the potion and placed a baby sized Voldemort inside, the cauldron melted and Voldemort formed out of the potion. Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters to him, and completely ignored Kabuto's presence, giving Kabuto some time to activate his Kabutomaru state partially then started to gather Nature Chakra.

While Voldemort was torturing some of his Death Eaters Kabuto interrupted him. "Hey Tom…Can we, I don't know speed this up a bit." Kabuto taunted.

"Oh does the Great Harry Potter wish for a quick death." Voldemort taunted back getting several laughs from some no name Death Eaters.

"Oh no nothing like that…I just wanted to know…who was stronger…The supposed self-proclaimed Dark Lord who was beaten by a child or the child who is darker than the self-proclaimed Dark Lord." Kabuto replied with a dangerous smirk as he completely activated his Orochimaru Cursed seal.

"You insolent little Child…I'll teach you some manners." Voldemort threatened.

"Oh Tom, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Kabuto said while he chuckled darkly.

"You must be stupid child…You obviously can't tell who the superior being here is…and you don't comprehend that you are trapped." Voldemort taunted.

Kabuto lowered his head and his chuckle turned into a laugh before he lurched his head forward as he gagged. Getting strange looks from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they watched in morbid fascination as a pair of hands came out of Kabuto's mouth and another Kabuto pull himself out of his own mouth and shedded his skin releasing himself from the binds.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort noticed Kabuto's new look. He had purple markings around his eyes that went to his shoulders, Snake like eyes, pale skin and four horns protruding from the back of his head. "**Sennin Mōdo(Sage Mode)**" Kabuto announced as he went down on all fours and grinned evilly at the Death Eaters.

"**Mandara no Jin(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk)"** Kabuto announced as he spat out thousands of snakes towards the Death Eaters. Voldemort and some of the more skilled Death Eaters evaded with Apperation, but the other Death Eaters where skewered but the snake's.

Kabuto charged at the closest Death Eater and punched him in the chest causing several large bone spikes to explode out of the Death Eater's back. Kabuto than ran right through the Death Eater's corpse and charged at the remaining Death Eater's.

Several Green and Red lights flew across the Battle field to Kabuto, only from him to easily dodge every curse that flew at him. Mostly due to the enhanced perception Kabuto received from the Snake Sage Mode.

Kabuto put his hands on the ground. "**Sawarabi no Mai(Dance of the Seedling Fern)" **he announced as several bone spikes shot up from the ground killing two Death Eaters and pinning one in place. Kabuto appeared behind him and shoved a black and emerald lightning encased fist through his chest. "**Chidori" **Kabuto whispered as the Death Eater died.

With his Chidori active, Kabuto waved his lightning encased hand at several of the Death Eaters. "**Chidori Senbon" **The Snake Sage said as needles of lightning embedded themselves into the Death Eaters.

Kabuto dodged an extremely-low leveled curse causing him to raise an eye-brow. He glanced at the Death Eater who launched it and recognized the signature. Kabuto Body Flickered to the Death Eater's side and grabbed his shoulder. Kabuto's eyes shifted to blood red with a pin-wheel design, the Death Eater disappeared in a Swirling Vortex. Kabuto glanced around to see only a few Death Eaters and Voldemort alive, and he felt his Senjutsu slowly fade.

Kabuto Body Flickered In-between the group of Death Eaters and did a split kick, kicking to of the Death Eaters in the back of their necks snapping them. Kabuto did a back flip and landed behind the last Death Eater before he put his hands on the Death Eaters jaw and the back of his head before twisting breaking the Death Eater's neck killing him.

As the Corpse of the last Death Eater fell Kabuto heard the sound of clapping. Glancing at his side Kabuto saw Voldemort smirking arrogantly.

"Harry Potter you're such an interesting person…and so powerful, such a shame that I have to kill you." Voldemort taunted as he pulled out his wand, with Kabuto mirroring his actions.

"**Avada Kedavra**" The two yelled at the same time. The two destructive instant kill curses collided in a blinding flash of Green light. Voldemort looked confused on what happened, while Kabuto narrowed his eyes. '_Hmm…So the Killing Curse Paradox each other out of existence…The killing curse was said to never be blocked or deflected with two of them clashing there was a paradox and they destroyed themselves.' _Kabuto thought.

While Voldemort was distracted Kabuto cut his palm forming blood in his hand and started to channel True Magic into his blood. Voldemort regained his bearings and launched a killing curse at Kabuto while he was distracted. Before the green light hit Kabuto, it dissipated.

"W-what? What did you do!?" Voldemort demanded. Kabuto just smirked as placed his thumb in his bloodied palm.

"You were foolish Voldemort…You did something incredibly stupid." Kabuto said as he channeled more True Magic into his blood casing Voldemort to cringe in pain.

"What are you doing?! What have you done to ME?!" Voldemort demanded again.

"I haven't done anything really…Tom." Kabuto said, as he said Voldemort's first name Voldemort flinched in pain and was sent to his knees.

"You used 'My' blood to make your body, but I control what happens to it…I can make you feel the most unimaginably pain, without lifting a finger." Kabuto condescendingly said as he took slow deliberate steps towards his downed opponent.

"We're linked you and I, but it isn't two ways streak, only I have the ability to control 'My' blood, you…you're just borrowing it, do you understand Tom?" Kabuto questioned in a voice reserved for a child.

"But that's not the only link we have Voldemort oh no, no, no we have three…and I have three ways to control you…Tom…Marvolo…Riddle." Kabuto voiced matching Voldemorts younger accent when Voldemort said his name in his memories, creating the second link and binding Voldemort to Kabuto's will.

Voldemort fell onto his hands and knees from the pain he was going through. "You thought I'd be weak…That my powers where miniscule in comparison to yours…But you were deceived by your own arrogance…You assumed that no one could challenge you." Kabuto said darkly as he knelt down until he was in front of Voldemort's face. "But now…I have returned." Kabuto finished as he grabbed Voldemort's throat and lifted him up choking Voldemort.

"You're lucky Voldemort I can't kill you yet…and not out of the goodness of my heart…no, no I have a little snake to find before I can kill you." Kabuto stated increasing the pressure on Voldemort's throat.

Kabuto's eyes shifted to his three-tomed Sharingan. "So know, there is now point to killing the likes of you…Now, So run…Run away, and know that I held your life in the very palms of my hands…So run and save yourself, cling to your pathetic life and when you have power that matches mine than come before me." Kabuto stated, implanting a Genjutsu into Voldemort to look for his final Horcrux. With Voldemort near his Horcrux Kabuto would be able to easily track him with the blood and Name link.

Kabuto tossed the enthralled Voldemort as he disappeared in black smoke leaving Kabuto alone with dozens of dead bodies of the Death Eaters. Kabuto glanced at the dead bodies and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What to do with all these bodies…I could always start another collection." Kabuto said to himself before he shrugged and left the dead bodies as he grabbed the Tri-wizard trophy and disappeared again.

Kabuto appeared at the entrance of the Maze and was met by several people who swarmed him, manly his 'Harem' and some other people.

"Are you alright Kabuto-kun? You were gone for a while." Karin asked.

"Of course he's fucking alright! Jashin-sama would never get his ass kicked!" Hidane announced.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Tayuya agreed with a nod, causing some of the other girls to roll their eyes.

After the crowd cheered for Kabuto's victory, they eventually dispersed. Kabuto led his group to the Defense against the Dark Arts room after he created two clones to retrieve some people.

Kabuto lead Yang, Orika, Karin, Guren, Gaia, Tayuya, Anko, Hidane, Suigetsu, Jugo, Temari, and Kankuro into the room and they noticed a man standing near the desk. He wore all black with a dark black leather coat and disheveled brown hair. When he saw Kabuto his eyes widened as he bowed to Kabuto.

"I felt Voldemort's return My Lord, did everything go as planned?" Barty questioned.

"Yes, and He's leading me to his last Horcrux without him even knowing it." Kabuto commented.

"What the fucks a Horcrux?" Tayuya questioned in her short tempered tone.

"You split your soul in half and lock it in an object anchoring yourself to this plane of existence." Kabuto commented, causing several people's eyes to widen.

"Wait you said 'last Horcrux'…How many did he make?" Orika questioned, everyone focused on Kabuto, even Barty, mostly because he didn't know either.

"Seven." Kabuto stated causing almost everyone's eyes to widen.

"So if he split his soul in half seven times, how much of his soul does he have?" Yang questioned.

"he only has 1/128th of his original soul…he is so unstable that if it weren't for the Dark Mark's syphoning the Death Eaters magic, he would either implode or explode do to his magic instability." Kabuto theorized.

"Wow, that dude is seriously fucked up." Tayuya commented getting nods of agreement from Kabuto and everyone else.

A swirling vortex appeared near the group, with another Kabuto appearing, with a woman with curly raven black hair, dark grey half-lid eyes along with a tight black dress that went to her ankles. The Kabuto clone dissolved into emerald crystal dust. Kabuto glanced at Barty to see that he was tense.

When Bellatrix saw Kabuto her eyes widened and she bowed to him. "L-lord Jashin you requested me?" Bellatrix asked, causing several people to groan in the background and he heard several mumbles of 'Not another one.' while Hidane was ecstatic that the word of her god was spreading.

"Yes Bella, the plan worked and Voldemort is weakened…And thought maybe you and Barty would like a little revenge on Voldemort." Kabuto voiced getting a sadistic smirk from Bellatrix and an exited look from Barty.

The door opened revealing a clone Kabuto leading a pale, thin man long black hair and full black robes. When Snape saw Bellatrix and Barty he quickly summoned his wand, with Barty and Bellatrix following that action, Bellatrix herself summoned a bone wand Kabuto made for her and all three of them had a standoff.

"Now, now, there'll be none of that." Kabuto stated as he got in-between the trio. Bellatrix immediately lowered her wand followed by Barty. Snape looked conflicted.

"Harry…Do you know who these people are?" Snape questioned.

"Of course, they're the two new members of Nightfall." Kabuto stated getting surprised looks from Nox and Snape.

"Y-you recruited Bellatrix and Barty…Two of Voldemort's most fanatically loyal members…How is that possible." Snape asked in shock.

"Finding and recruiting talent is one of my…many abilities." Kabuto bragged slightly.

"But them, how did you recruit 'them', they would sooner die than betray Voldemort." Snape voiced.

"I'd never die for that bastard!" Bellatrix shrieked getting a surprised look from Snape, Bellatrix was known for her absolute loyalty towards Voldemort.

"Off of the subject of Bella's and Barty's recruitment…I brought you here for a reason Snape…I wanted to you to join Nightfall as well." Kabuto stated, getting wide eyes from Snape. Bellatrix herself glared at Snape she personally never liked Snape but would hold her tongue.

"Why would you want me to join your group?" Snape queried with narrowed eyes.

"Because, I trust you enough to join." Kabuto voiced, "And you meet the criteria of skills to join my little group." Kabuto finished, Snape narrowed his eyes further as he studied Kabuto's form. Snape cared for Harry like he was his own child and joining Harry's group would give him better opportunities to protect Harry. Plus Snape knew that his knowledge in the Dark Arts, Dueling, and Potions were un-parallel to anyone else in his generation, Snape also knew that Harry was mediocre at best in Potions.

"Fine I'll join your group Harry." Snape said getting a small smile from the Snake Sage. Bellatrix glared at Snape in suspicion.

"That's it. You would leave Voldemort so quickly and join Lord Jashin…Who's to say you won't switch sides when it's convenient for you." Bellatrix inquired with heavy suspicion.

"You're the one to talk." Snape snapped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bellatrix asked in a dangerous tone.

"You know what it means." Snape replied.

"Enough." Kabuto ordered, causing Bellatrix to immediately become silent and Snape looked hesitant before he flinched and grabbed his arm in pain. Barty as well grabbed his arm but wasn't in as much pain as Snape, due to the Evil Sealing seal applied to his Dark Mark.

"Hurry sit down, I have to remove the Mark quickly before more of your magic is syphoned." Kabuto ordered to Snape and Barty. They didn't have much of a choice do to the pain they were in. Kabuto walked over to Snape and pull up his sleeve revealing a black moving skull Tattoo with a snake curved under it, Orika looked at the mark with slight interest. Kabuto pulled out his bone wand and touched it to the Dark Mark, using the memories of how Voldemort created the Mark Kabuto was able to devise a way to remove Snape's Dark Mark.

The cursed black ink was pulled off of Snape's arm leaving Snape with a slightly red forearm. Kabuto tuned his focus onto Barty, as he revealed his Dark Mark that had several squiggly black lines surrounding it.

Kabuto placed the wand on Barty's Dark Mark and repeated the process of removing the Mark. The Black Ink pooled around Barty's arm but stayed in the boundary of the Evil Seal. Kabuto went through several hand-seals and placed his hand on the Seal. "**Kaija Hōin(Evil Releasing Method**)" Kabuto announced as the Seal glowed a crimson red before the seal faded. When the seal faded the black ink combusted into Black smoke and floated around Barty until it headed straight towards Kabuto. Before the smoke could do any damage, Kabuto caught it and surrounded the smoke in green see through crystal.

"Hmm…With the Dark Mark syphoning Magic from Barty, but it being unable to transfer the energy to Voldemort it stored the magic and jump started an evolution, giving it a semi-sentient state." Kabuto thought out loud as he looked through the crystal to see the solidified black smoke trying to break out of the green crystal.

Orika and Karin moved closer to the Crystal to get a better look at the anomaly.

"Anyway, I'm taking Bellatrix, Barty, Snape, Orika and Hidane with me to track down Voldemort to finally kill him." Kabuto announced.

"Why are you taking the Snake bitch and Religious nut with you?" Yang asked earning a glare from Orika and Hidane.

"We're going to be fighting Voldemort and possibly dozens of Death Eaters that he just tried to summon. Snape, Barty and Bella are experts in the Dark Arts and can counter most of the Death Eater's magic, Orika and Hidane while not being able to use magic are experts in Ninjutsu and with them being Immortal, they'll be able to survive whatever the Death Eaters could throw at them." Kabuto stated his reasoning.

Kabuto paused for a second as remembered something, as his eyes shifted to a red pin-wheel design and a black vortex formed a few feet in front of Kabuto. A Death Eater fell from the vortex casing all of the Ex-Death Eater's to aim their wands at him.

Kabuto knelt next to the Death Eater and helped him up. "Y-you spared me." The Death Eater voiced causing the Ex-Death Eaters eyes to widen in surprise at who they heard.

"Of course, Daronica would cross with me if I were to harm her father." Kabuto commented, causing Lucius to nod slightly. "And by the way you attacked me at the graveyard I assume you accept my proposal." Kabuto finished Lucius nodded again as he stood up.

Kabuto confronted him after the Yue Ball and they conversed more without the Potters interrupting. Kabuto gave him several possible outcomes on what would happen in the year, and informed him that Voldemort was possibly going to be reborn. Also that Voldemort would summon for him personally when he was reborn. Kabuto also stated that Voldemort would test his loyalty to him and that Voldemort could harm his family just to see how loyal he was. Of course that upset Lucius but wasn't entirely sure Kabuto was telling the truth or not and questioned Kabuto on how he knew. Kabuto gave him an abridged version of the Horcrux Story and gave and unbreakable Vow stating everything he said was the truth. Kabuto then gave Lucius an ultimatum stating that if he joined Kabuto, He would personally protect his family from Voldemorts ire and gave Lucius until the time Voldemort's rebirth to come up with a decision.

"Good, show me you're Dark Mark and I'll get rid of it." Kabuto ordered. Lucius quickly did as the pain from the Mark started to return. Kabuto repeated the process he did with Snape and Barty and removed the Mark.

"Welcome to Nightfall Lucius…Now go check on your family, I'm going to taking care of Voldemort." Kabuto stated and Lucius quickly left the room.

"Dude, how come your invite all of these people into Nox and you haven't even asked us to join?" Kankuro complained.

"Hmm…Oh you two never expressed the desire to join Nightfall…Why, do you want to join too?" Kabuto questioned.

"Of course man." Kankuro almost begged.

"Hmm…I'll think about it." Kabuto stated as he walked off with Snape, Barty, Orika, Hidane and Bellatrix following behind him. When the six were outside the Dark Arts room Kabuto held out his hands for everyone to grab onto. But Orika and Hidane held onto Kabuto's shoulders, Bellatrix held onto Kabuto's hand, while Barty and Snape grabbed onto Kabuto's arm and they all disappeared in a swirling vortex.

All six of the Nox members appeared in the Kamui dimension. Everyone who has or had been brought to the Kamui dimension before noticed it looked completely different. Instead of un-even silver rectangular prisms the ground was flat completely covered in rust tinted Replicator blocks. In the place of the Dark endless void there were red tinted clouds covering the entire sky, and in several directions there where large sharp structures scattered throughout the land along with dormant Giant Replicator Spiders and Giant Beetles.

Kabuto led the group to the closest of the structure with seemingly no reaction to his personal dimension being changed. While Kabuto couldn't manipulate the dimension himself he had other ways to do it. He placed all the Replicators that where not being used for the Defense of Suna in the Kamui Dimension and had them eat away all of the useless prisms that were scattered throughout the area, the material that made up the prisms where incredibly strong so the Replicators that where formed after that were almost as strong as the prisms themselves.

When the group entered the nearest structure they noticed the stark contrast the inside of the structure was to the outside. Inside the structure was entirely composed of Replicator blocks but unlike the rusted orange blocks on the outside the inside was clean and chrome silver. Again Kabuto didn't react to the interior.

The group also noticed the objects inside the structure. Several different objects where dismantled, such as several cars, motorcycles, computers, weapons and a large vehicle that the wizards didn't recognize. Kabuto 'collected' most of these objects to understand how they work and possibly fix his problem with technology. Even in the Elemental Nations Kabuto had bad luck with technology and it would eventually combust or short out, Kabuto was looking for what exactly was affected by his Magic and found almost everything was affected. Getting frustrated with his constant failures Kabuto went with another approach. Kabuto created less sentient Micro sized Replicators and programed them with the designs of the technology he was trying to re-create and it worked successfully.

Kabuto strolled up to a wall that held his Nox/Sage Cloak and put it on. He then grabbed several other Nox robes and tossed them to Snape, Barty, and Bellatrix. Two holes opened up on the floor and Kabuto's two Basilisks' slithered out of the self-made tunnel before the holes closed and Viliangia and Seraph coiled around Kabuto under his cloak.

Kabuto turned to face his group. "Are you guys prepared? "He questioned. Getting nods from everyone Kabuto Kamui'd everyone out of his dimension.

Kabuto tracked Voldemort using the Link he had to find him. The group appeared near the outside of large manor. Kabuto noticed a lone Death Eater a few feet in front of the group and apparently he hadn't noticed them.

"Hey Hidane." Kabuto whispered.

"Yes Jashin-sama?" Hidane quickly replied.

"I know you haven't sacrificed anyone in…'My' name…how about you sacrifice him." Kabuto commented as he pointed to the Death Eater. Hidane had the most blood thirstiest smile on her face as she walked towards the death eater. Kabuto motioned for everyone to stay where they were.

The group watched in morbid fascination as the Death Eater launched a killing curse at the priestess. Hidane staggered for a second before she continued forward. She used her scythe the cut the Death Eater. She licked his blood while drawing the Jashin symbol under her with her feet. The group watched as Hidane's skin turned black and white giving her a skeletal/grim reaper look. They continued to watch as she pulled out a collapsible spear then stab herself in the leg. They were confused until they saw the Death Eater react and fall in pain.

"Yes, Hidane's abilities are not limited to Immortality, she is also able to transfer any injury she receives to whomever she marks." Kabuto commented as the group watched Hidane continue to torture the Death Eater until she killed him. Hidane then laid down on top of the symbol and closed her eyes causing Kabuto to sigh and walk to her with his group following.

"You know Hidane. You don't have to pray to me every time you sacrifice someone." Kabuto commented.

"Of course I have to. It would be disrespectful to you if I didn't." Hidane replied back forcefully.

"Fine have it your way, I'm just saying is all." Kabuto stated before he knelt down next to the dead Death Eater.

"What are out doing?" Snape questioned.

"I'm scouting the area." Kabuto stated as he removed the Death Eater's mask.

"How exactly are you doing that while you're playing with a corpse?" Snape asked dryly causing Hidane and Bellatrix to glare at Snape.

"**Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique )**" Kabuto whispered, the Death Eater corpse slowly stood up the group noticed the corpse had pure white eyes, before Kabuto placed the Death Eater Mask back onto it. The animated corpse walked off and eventually into the manor.

"With the Dead Soul Technique I'm connected to the re-animated corpse allowing me to scope out the area without arousing suspicion from the other Death Eaters." Kabuto informed to the group.

"When I get the information from the corpse we'll split into two groups. Orika, Hidane and Snape will split into one group and Bellatrix, Barty and myself we be in the other." Kabuto informed before he turned to Snape, Orika and Hidane. "I'll have a clone guide you guys, your objective is to eliminate as many Death Eater's as you can, well Hidane and Orika can just go crazy and kill them. But that's your objective." Kabuto stated before he stood up.

"My group will find Voldemort and his final Horcrux and kill him." Kabuto proclaimed getting a worried glance from Snape, but Kabuto gave him a reassuring smile.

Kabuto tensed up for a second before he relaxed. "It seems that the corpse has infiltrated the Manor successfully." Kabuto commented before nodding to his group as they split.

Snape, Orika and Hidane went one way while Kabuto, Bellatrix and Barty went another. Before Kabuto and his group entered the Manor, he henged into a nameless Death Eater and trailed behind Barty and Bellatrix.

The trio continued through the Manor and we're met with no apposition due to most of the Death Eaters believing Bellatrix and Barty were on their side. Several explosions echoed and shook the area getting the attention of the lower tier Death Eaters and they went to investigate.

Kabuto smirked as his plan started to come to fruition. The Trio arrived at a room with a large door. From what Kabuto could tell Voldemort was behind that room along with several other signatures. Kabuto motioned for Bellatrix and Barty to stop as he knelt down and his perspective shifted from his to the Death Eater that he re-animated, who was inside chamber with Voldemort.

From the Corpses perspective Voldemort was with his snake familiar. The corpse did a Tiger Hand-seal. "**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)**" the Corpse whispered as white feathers started to fall from the ceiling. When the Feathers made contact with the Death Eaters they started to nod off and slowly fall into the land of unconsciousness.

The entrance of the room was blown inwards as Barty and Bellatrix entered the room. The re-animated corpse turned and saw Kabuto kneeling near the entrance out of the way, as He controlled the corpse controlling the Genjutsu. The two Ex-Death Eaters massacred the Death Eaters in the chamber and eventually re-killed the animated corpse causing Kabuto to jump slightly and causing the Genjutsu to fall. But with most of the Death Eaters dead it didn't really matter.

Kabuto entered the room to see dozens of dead bodies courtesy to Barty and Bellatrix, and an unconscious Voldemort. Kabuto cut his palm giving him access to his blood, and then he willed his Magic into his blood, causing Voldemort to spasm in pain waking him up in the process.

The first thing Voldemort saw was Kabuto with Barty and Bellatrix by his side, his to most loyal supporters working for his enemy.

"Bellatrix, Barty what are you doing…Kill this Half-blood." Voldemort commanded trying to use their hatred from anything but pure-bloods against Kabuto. Voldemort screamed in pain as a red light hit him.

"Don't you dare talk to Lord Jashin like that, you miserable creature!" Bellatrix yelled as she lifted the torture curse off of Voldemort.

"Now, now Bella dear…We can't kill him, for now." Kabuto commented lightly, getting a pout from the insane witch.

"Bellatrix, why did you betray me? I was nothing but kind to you." Voldemort asked getting a glare from the dark witch.

"Why…Why, You tortured me, ridiculed my, you even tried to kill me…Then you try and wipe my memory and you ask 'Why!'" Bellatrix yelled as she dug her wand into Voldemort's neck. A look of confusion flashed across Voldemort's eyes no one caught it, but Kabuto.

Before Voldemort could dissuade these claims Kabuto dug his thumb deeper into his bloodied palm causing Voldemort to say something else entirely.

"You remember, I thought all that time in Azkaban would cause you to forget everything…But you still somehow managed to screw that up too, you stupid whore." Voldemort announced, causing Bellatrix to see red. She sent another Cruciatus Curse towards Voldemort causing him to spasm in pain.

While Bellatrix and Barty were having there 'fun' with Voldemort, Kabuto searched around for his final Horcrux. Kabuto had to lunge back as a large snake launched itself at him. Using Chakra to stick to the walls, Kabuto thrust his palms forward and had Viliangia and Seraph launched themselves towards the Horcrux.

§Capture, Don't kill her…I need her alive. § Kabuto hissed to his Basilisks. He watched as his superior Serpents go against Voldemort's Snake. Eventually Kabuto's Basilisks won the battle and held Nagini tightly not allowing her to slip free. Kabuto placed a palm on Nagini's head and easily absorbed the 1/128 of Voldemort's soul before having his Basilisks kill her.

With Voldemort's final Soul Anchor gone Kabuto strolled towards Voldemort's beaten body. Having Barty and Bellatrix seize the torture feast, Kabuto knelt next to Voldemort and looked at him face to face.

"It's interesting, isn't it Tom…You tried to kill me, for a Prophecy that was self-fulfilling…Only for you to be defeated by my toddler form…Then you tried to use 'My' blood to give yourself my power…It's Ironic, I used your soul anchors to give myself your power." Kabuto informed getting a mortified look from Voldemort.

"That's right Tom, I absorbed all of your Horcruxes…The Diary, The Ring, The Locket, The Diadem, The Cup, your Snake and the one you accidently place in me when you tried to kill me. In all essence I'm more Voldemort, than you are." Kabuto commented, as he stood up and walked back towards Bellatrix and Barty.

"Now Tom, the tables have turned…You are at my feet with the power of an infant, while I stand before you and end your life on my whim." Kabuto said as he summoned his bone wand leveled it at Voldemort's downed form.

"It's poetry really if you think about it…Now time to die Tom Marvolo Riddle…**Avada Kedavra!"**Kabuto announced as a green light hit Voldemort killing him instantly. Kabuto stood over Voldemorts dead body and stared at it with an apathetic gaze. Thunder echoed throughout the area as rain started to pour, causing Kabuto to glance out the closest window before he returned his gaze back onto Voldemorts form.

"It seems Tom…That even with no one to shed a tear over your death…The sky wept on your death bed…be glad that is all you get..." Kabuto commented as he set Voldemort's body aflame. Kabuto left the chamber with Bellatrix and Barty quickly following him.

Kabuto and his group eventually met up with Snape, Orika and Hidane. Hidane was covered in blood and had a gleeful smile on her face, while Snape glanced un-easily at the slaughtering priestess.

"Come one guys…It's time to go." Kabuto voiced evenly, as he grabbed onto the group and they disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The group appeared in the 12 Grimmauld Place, and dropped them off telling them they were free to do anything before he disappeared in a swirling Vortex again. Kabuto appeared in the Defense against the Dark Arts room to see it was empty.

Kabuto sighed as he realized he had to look for his subordinates. Using his sensor ability he tracked them down, he eventually most of Nox and sent them to the Grimmuald Place. Kabuto realized he was missing one member and went looking for her.

Sensing her in the Slytherin Common room Kabuto followed her chakra signature. Eventually Kabuto tracked the Nox member down to his room.

Opening the door to his room he was met by the sight of a red-headed girl with an asymmetrical hairstyle, Red eyes. She only wore a Black laced bra and Black panties, while she laid on his bed giving him sexy pose. Kabuto had to admit the sight was enticing.

"Karin-chan…what's the meaning of this?" Kabuto asked in amusement.

"Oh I just noticed all the stress you've been under, and…wanted to help 'relieve' some of it." Karin asked in a husky voice.

"I think I can spare sometime for this." Kabuto commented as he took several steps forward while inspecting Karin's body, receiving an exited look from Karin. While stepping forward Kabuto stripped out of most of his battle gear and crawled on top of Karin.

**Lemon**

Karin leaned forward and captured Kabuto's lips in a passionate kiss. Karin wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck as they deepened the kiss. Karin felt Kabuto's tongue brush against her lips asking for an entrance into her mouth, which she complied to.

Kabuto snaked his tongue and tasted her mouth earing a slight moan from the red-head. Kabuto's tongue touched Karin's, and warped his tongue around hers and pulled into his mouth and lightly sucked on it earing another moan from Karin.

Karin felt Kabuto's hard member touch her thigh, using her leg she rubbed Kabuto's member causing him to groan into her mouth. After a few minutes of passionate kissing the two parted with heavy breathes.

"I *pant* I love you Kabuto-kun." Karin breathed out before they're lips smashed together again.

"I love you too Karin-chan." Kabuto whispered into the red-head's ear, before he kissed down her jaw line until he reached Karin's breast that where still held by her black bra. Kabuto pushed himself up as he unclipped Karin's bra revealing her perky delicious looking breasts.

"Oh, Kabuto-kun you're so naughty." Karin teased as she massaged one of her breast with her hand.

"I'm the naughty one; I wasn't the one who was masturbating to me when you were younger." Kabuto commented as he delved down and latched his lips onto on of Karin's nipples. Karin gasped at the pleasure ad what Kabuto said.

"You *moan* you knew about *moan* that?" Karin asked while moaning. Kabuto continued to suck her breast for a second before pulling back.

"Of course, your room was next to mine…and I heard everything." Kabuto commented as he attacked Karin's other breast electing more moans.

After a about half a minute Kabuto pulled himself off of Karin's perky breast before went back towards Karin's face and gave her a passionate kiss before pulling back. "And when I heard you masturbating to me, I had to use all my will power not to go to your room and have you there and then." Kabuto stated as he kissed her again.

Kabuto traveled to Karin's abdomen and licked her belly button. Kabuto Then dragged his tongue down her pelvis until he reached Karin's black laced panties. Smirking at the dampness of her panties Kabuto lightly brushed his fingers across it getting a whimper from the red-head.

"Karin-chan you're so wet, I bet you fantasized this didn't you." Kabuto smirked at her blushing face. Kabuto rubbed his left hand over Karin's panties stimulating her pussy casing her whimpers to turn to moans.

Kabuto eventually worked his fingers around Karin's panties and felt her soaked neither lips. When Kabuto snaked his index finger into Karin's wet pussy. Karin moaned as she felt her love touch her. Kabuto started to rub his finger in and out of Karin until he added another finger adding to her pleasure. Eventually Karin's pussy tightened around Kabuto's fingers as she climaxed from the stimulation.

Pulling his fingers out of Karin's pussy Kabuto held them to his face, and gleefully licked his fingers. Karin watched as the man she loved licked her juices of off his figures with happiness.

While Kabuto was cleaning his fingers Karin pulled off her soaked panties revealing her moist puffed out neither lips. Karin sat herself up and scooted forward closer to Kabuto. Kabuto noticed Karin's eager face and closed the distance between them.

Kabuto lined up his member with Karin's wet folds and slowly pushed himself into her. Karin moaned as she felt Kabuto expand her insides, she warped an arm around Kabuto's neck to keep herself up. When Kabuto was fully sheathed into Karin she released a satisfied sigh as she felt her lover fully enter her.

Karin lifted her right leg up until it was over Kabuto's shoulder increasing the tightness around Kabuto casing him to groan. Kabuto pulled himself out of Karin before quickly thrusting himself back in entirely. Kabuto kept ramming into her, with each thrust Karin's back arched in pleasure as she started to scream in pleasure before she her pussy tightened around Kabuto's member and climaxed all over Kabuto's member.

Kabuto pulled out of Karin before he quickly flipped her over aiming her ass in the air. Before Karin could say anything Kabuto fully thrust his member into Karin's ass causing her to silently scream in pain and pleasure. Kabuto was in heaven when he felt how tight and hot Karin's ass was. He started to slowly pull himself out of Karin causing her to clinch around his member casing him to groan in pleasure. Kabuto started to continuously thrust into Karin's ass casing them both to moan in pleasure.

Feeling himself about to climax Kabuto started to quicken his thrusting, before he release inside of Karin painting her bowels white. The feeling of Kabuto's seed inside of her caused Karin to tighten her muscles to keep his seed inside her. Kabuto pulled himself out of Karin with a content sigh as he sat down on the bed and held Karin near him.

**Lemon end **

"You *pant* know Karin *pant* we should really get going." Kabuto stated between breathes.

"We will *pant* I just want this *pant* moment to last a little longer." Karin said as she snuggled deeper into Kabuto's chest.

The two eventually took a shower and dressed. Then Kabuto Kamui'd Karin and himself to the Grimmauld Place.

They eventually met up with the rest of Nox and the entire group settled into the large Black Estate. With everyone settled in and sleeping, Kabuto was the only one up staring out the rain filled window with a slight melancholic look on his face. Usually the rain lifted his mood, but now he was lost in his mind thinking what to do now. He could find Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith to see his last reaming family he might actually like, but he also has the ability to possibly travel through universes but has no idea how to prepare for it.

Kabuto snapped out of his funk and disappeared in a swirling vortex and entered a one of the Replicator structures. Using one of the Computers that the Replicators enhanced used that to research any information he could find on his two cousins.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto...or any other series that's included in this story.

"…And there…Finished." A male voice announced.

A young adult in his early twenties, stood at about a foot away from a large book case. The young adult had ash grey disheveled hair that went down to his neck, dark green eyes, and black rimmed circular glasses.

Kabuto took a few steps back from the book case and looked to his sides to see the Book case extending a few dozen yards. The Book case itself looked like it was composed of metal blocks. Kabuto looked at all the books in the case with critical eyes, making sure nothing was out of place.

Since his raid of Salazar's libraries from his Vault, Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets and Elemental Nation's Jashin Temple, Kabuto gathered nearly a hundred different types of books or tomes. When he collected the books, Kabuto just put them in his Kamui dimension. But the problem was. All those books began to create a lot of needless clutter. So Kabuto took it upon himself to organize all of the books...also because he was bored.

'_Now what?' _The Snake Sage mused. It had been about a week since He killed Voldemort. And nothing has really happened.

Kabuto looked to his left when he heard the sound of clinking metal. He saw a mechanical spider that he easily recognized as his 'personal' replicator Kumo. Kabuto held out his hand and in a few seconds the robotic spider launched itself onto it.

"Is there something you need?" Kabuto asked to the machine. The Replicator flapped its metal wings a few times, before it created a series of clicking sounds.

"Heh, it's already that time? Wow." Kabuto muttered. He had been in his Kumai dimension so long it was already the next day. Kabuto held his hand up allowing the Replicator to climb onto his shoulder, while also allowing him to get a better look at Kumo. The Replicator had a more sleek and chrome look to it. Originally the Replicators had had a grey completion, but now it is chrome silver, but also the Fuinjutsu markings have vanished too.

'_I guess they're evolving…' _Kabuto mused, which wasn't really a surprise. A few days ago he sent about a group of Replicators through the 'Dimensional Gate' i.e. the Ruin/Fuinjutsu circle he used to get from the Nin-verse to the Wizard-Verse. All he did was mess around with a few Ruins and hopefully the Replicators were sent to a new place instead of the Nin-verse.

Kabuto installed several protocols into the Replicator's hive mind Link. One: do not attack unless attacked. It was a very simple rule, if they came across an advance civilization and started a war, the civilization could track the Replicators to his location and he didn't want that. Two: If you are attacked, hunt it down, kill it and consume it. It again was a fairly simple command. If it was attacked then war would be inevitable. So they were to attack the attacker and consume its remains to remain hidden. Three: Find and assimilate higher forms of Technology. With the Replicators hive mind. Whatever they learned and assimilated, it would be transferred to the Replicators here. And the final Protocol was to replicate.

Even though he sent the group of Replicators as few days ago their evolution was incredibly fast. But Kabuto wasn't worried. He chalked it up to time difference. The odds of every universe in existence on the same time scale as the other was incredibly ludicrous.

Kabuto walked out of his 'library' and into a large empty room that was composed of silver blocks. The young man continued to walk at a moderate pace, before he stopped at a door. Kabuto opened the door and saw two figures standing over a table.

"Karin, Guren, it's about seven in the morning. Why don't you two take a break?" Kabuto voiced to two of his students. Two moved away from the table, revealing a cut open giant spider in the center of it, the one that he caught in the Maze.

"Kabuto-kun, I'm so close to finding out how spiders regenerate their limbs. While Orika and Hidane are essentially immortal, the rest of us aren't. And while you and Yang have your healing abilities, you can't regrow limbs. So I'm trying to find the right chemical that induces their cellular regeneration." Karin spoke as she fixed her glasses.

"Right…" Kabuto said slowly, before he looked at Guren.

"I wanted to study the venom and wanted to replicate it. It's amazing that their venom paralyzes its enemy while inducing the highest amount of pain." Guren spoke with a type of sadistic glee.

"Hmm-hmm…" the Snake Sage sounded. It was a weird pattern out of all his three students, each of them inherited one of his quirks. Karin liked to research, medicine and science. Guren loved to torture and harm her opponents. And Yang liked to taunt and piss off her enemies.

"Well, it's about, seven in the morning. I was going to get some breakfast and get the others." Kabuto spoke. "But, if you want to stay here. I guess I'll just have to eat by myself. Maybe Yang will like to eat with me." He added with an uncaring shrug.

Karin and Guren looked at each other, then to Kabuto. "Wait, wait, wait, you don't have to get that blonde skank. I'll happily accompany you." Karin quickly announced.

"I don't know. You have some pretty important work to do. And I would never burden you with my problems." Kabuto commented as he turned around with a smirk and walked away. His smirk increased when he heard commotion from the room he just left, before Karin and Guren raced out of the room.

"Kabuto-kun *pant* you could have waited." Guren voiced.

"You're right. I could have." Kabuto agreed, getting a scowl from the blue haired woman and a giggle from Karin.

"Then why didn't you?" Guren asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you know this reason and that reason." Kabuto waved off, irritating Guren further.

"You're evil Kabuto-kun." Karin joked.

"I like to think I'm morally challenged." Kabuto replied easily, as the trio walked through the Replicator hallway.

"Who else is here?" Guren questioned, after they walked for a minute or two.

"Hmm…Yang, Suigetsu, Jūgo and Tayuya." Kabuto voiced, Gaia, Temari, and Kankuro returned to Suna. Because they had a Hidden Village to rule, so they couldn't stay with him. And while he missed Gaia deeply, he didn't want her to be irresponsible. Anko went with them, mostly because he asked. After the whole Shinobi War thing, Suna did lose some Jonin in the process. After Kabuto did some convincing, Anko went with the sand siblings.

The new members of Nightfall i.e. Severus and Lucius were melding into the group…well 'organization' decently. Severus was given access to potion books Kabuto got from Salazar's libraries. If Kabuto were to be honest with himself, he hated potion, which was one of the reasons why he recruited his 'uncle' in the first place. Potions were so 'flimsy' that one needed a certain eye to make them effectively. Even if Kabuto read the ingredients to a T he always messed it up. Unlike medicine and poisons, which required him to be precise to get the right result, potions were…random. So he couldn't make potions because of his mindset.

Lucius was doing alright. He really only talked to Bellatrix, Barty, Severus, and Orika, which was fine with Kabuto. One of the reasons why Kabuto assimilated Lucius into his organization was well. Lucius was very high in the food chain. Kabuto decided to pull an 'Akatsuki' and put out his group's services to have a constant rate of income. With Lucius being very high up, people are going to be more open to his word. And if they want someone taken care of, he'll recommend Nightfall and soon the word will spread.

Kabuto stopped outside another door, before he opened it. The Snake Sage saw a young blonde woman sitting in the center of the room, in a meditative stance. Kabuto raised an eyebrow when he saw her sitting perfectly still.

"Yang, are you alright?" Kabuto questioned curiously.

The blonde's eyes snapped open revealing yellow eyes with toad-like irises. Kabuto tilted his head slightly when he saw this. After a few seconds Yang's eyes changed back to their usual blue, before she shot up.

"You know you should really knock, Kabuto." Yang said, before she smirked. "Unless you were hoping to get a free show, then by all means you can walk in." She teased.

"Hilarious." Kabuto replied. "What were you doing?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, you mean with the whole freaky eyes thing?" Yang questioned, getting a nod from Kabuto. "Weellll…" The blonde sounded evasively. "You know how I have a connection with Naruto, right?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, I'm well aware of it." Kabuto said dryly.

"Well, Naruto learned Senjutsu from the Toads." Yang informed. "And I thought, 'Kabuto and Orika can use Sage mode, so why can't I' so I used the memories from Naruto to train myself." The Blonde said proudly.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at his student. "Do you know how incredibly stupid it was for you to do that? You could have died!" Kabuto announced.

"I know, I know. But I…" Yang began.

"No, you should have done it under my supervision. One wrong move or too much Nature Chakra and you could have died!" Kabuto said forcefully.

"I-I just wanted to surprise you." Yang said with a quivering lip and watery eyes.

'_Oh God damn it!' _Kabuto thought to himself. He may have been a pretty dark person but even he had limits. "Look, I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's just I'm finally free of the Elemental Nations and Voldemort, I just don't want to lose what I have." Kabuto admitted.

"Y-you mean it?" Yang asked, somehow making her eyes go large.

"Yes, just quit making that face." Kabuto ordered.

"Yay! I knew you couldn't hate me!" Yang announced as she pumped her fist into the air, her mood doing a complete 180.

"Oh, you manipulative little bitch." Guren voiced.

"What, you mad sis?" Yang taunted.

"Not as mad as you're going to be when I kick your ass!" The blue haired girl declared as purple crystal formed around her fists.

"Adorable, I think I felt something. I'm not sure it was fear though." Yang replied with a large smirk as her gauntlets formed over her fists.

"Um…you guys realize Kabuto-kun left, right?" Karin informed to the fighting duo.

"Nice job distracting me, Ms. Dazzle Shine." Yang insulted.

"Ms. Dazzle Shine?" Guren muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I mean who else is so obsessed about their own crystals. Ms. Dazzle Shine." Yang replied.

"Fine, Blondie." Guren said in triumph.

Yang just shook her head and walked away. "Ha! I got you this time!" Guren announced.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang admitted, before she went off to find Kabuto.

Karin sympathetically patted Guren on the back. "No need to be down. I thought it was a good insult." Karin voiced.

"Whatever, let's just get back with them." Guren said brushing off the red-head's attempt to help her. Karin narrowed her eyes at Guren's retreating from, before she followed the direction Kabuto went in.

'**_You don't have to take that, you know_****?' **A child-like voice said.

'_I know Isobu. She's just angry. Besides I am stronger than her and I'm not petty enough to use it against her.' _Karin thought to her tailed beast. Which was true in terms of pure power, Yang was the highest having about seven tails of Kyūbi's Chakra at her disposal. Then Karin with the three tails. Then Gaia was third with the one-tails, then Orika with the Philosophers' stone giving her power and then Kabuto, who has the most natural power.

'**_I just don't like her being mean to you.' _**Isobu said.

'_I know.' _Karin thought, before she met up with Kabuto, along with Yang and Guren.

"So Kabuto, what do you think about me learning Senjutsu? Are you scared I might get stronger than you?" Yang asked teasingly.

"And why would you want to be stronger? Is it to…_overpower me?"_ Kabuto questioned as he gave a look to the blonde. "I never knew you were into that." He commented, causing the blonde to blush slightly at the innuendo.

"Oh, so you have fantasies of me dominating you? That's nice to know." Yang replied.

"I don't know about that, but I do like to see you on your knees." Kabuto replied easily, getting a smirk from the blonde.

"That'll be pretty hard. But, I find it easier to get your head in a leg lock…especially with our last _spare_." Yang shot back.

"I remember that _spare. _But you seemed to forget that you were also doubling over, with all those hard _hits_ you were talking." The Snake Sage said.

"Touché." Yang voiced as she crossed her arms and nodded.

"Now that you're sexual debate is over. Can't get the others?" Guren interjected with annoyance. One thing she hated about Yang was the fact she was…quick witted and always found a way to tease or taunt anyone.

"Are you mad Kabuto wasn't _sparing _with you?" Yang taunted. "…Or are you mad you weren't _sparing_ with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, stopping Guren in her tracks.

"Eww…no." Guren said forcefully.

"Good." Yang replied. "The only one who can have this voluptuous, seductive, luscious and hot body is the one and the only, Kabuto." She informed. While she was a clone from Naruto, he wasn't old enough to notice the opposite sex. So she was essentially a clean slate. With her body full of Estrogen, that sorta knocked her sexual preferences in a different direction.

"Then we have an understanding." Guren stated.

"Yeah, that you can't have me." Yang added with a smirk.

"That's not…whatever I don't care." Guren muttered.

Kabuto looked at the two arguing women, before he looked at Karin to see she was watching them. "They are really immature." Karin commented.

"Yeah…" Kabuto said dryly. '_You're one to talk. One minute with Suigetsu and you go insane.' _He mused. The Snake Sage spared one last glance at the girls before he faced a door and opened it up.

The ash haired teen, saw a white haired teen holding a large sword fighting a bunch of large Replicator's ranging from spiders to beetles.

"Yes! Come on! I want to cut you all up! So rise up, so I can just cut you down!" Suigetsu yelled as swung his large blade at the blocks. "Yes! Yes! Hahaha!" He sounded.

"I'm actually scared of the fact that he could possibly procreate." Karin admitted.

"Same here." Guren muttered.

"What? I don't see what's wrong with it. It seems like fun." Yang commented.

"Oh crap, it seems I have to prepare for the possibility of you having kids too." Karin voiced.

"What. It's not a possibility. I'm definitely going to have kids…right Kabuto?" Yang questioned to the Snake Sage.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Kabuto waved of uncaringly.

"Really?" Yang said excitedly, before she realized Kabuto wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. He was waiting for Suigetsu to finish his training. "Can we make one right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kabuto replied.

"Good…" Yang said before she leaned in close to Kabuto's ear. "Then I'm ready to take your…warm seed into my, mmm, wet pussy." She said in a whisper.

"W-what the Fuck!?" Kabuto yelled, as he leaned away from Yang. No matter how much self-control he had, someone randomly saying that is…surprising.

"What you agreed to make a baby with me." Yang stated.

"…You're insane." Kabuto stated.

"I never said I wasn't." Yang easily replied.

"But you are a crazed horny bitch." Guren taunted.

"Now that's just silly, I'm not a rose bush, so I can't be horny." Yang defended herself.

"W-what, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." Guren voiced.

"Eh, then you haven't listened to Naruto declaring something." Yang added dryly.

"Oh I've heard the stories." Karin muttered. "Hokage this, Sasuke that…honestly, I feel sorry that you share the same DNA as him." She said.

"Same with you, you are his cousin…does that make you my cousin too?" Yang asked out loud.

"No." Guren imputed.

"No Guren, I actually think she's right." Karin corrected.

"That's impossible." Guren argued.

"Hey, we were taught by the same person. Are you calling Kabuto stupid?" Yang asked with a slight glare, as her eyes shifted from blue to red.

"No, no, no!" Guren quickly replied.

"…Damn right." Yang said with a nod.

"…but your mom is." Guren added.

"Ha, jokes on you, I don't have a mom." Yang said with a smirk. "If anyone is my parent it's Kabu…Bad thought, bad thought, go away!...and it's repressed." She said as she held her head. "Phew that was a close one." Yang admitted.

"What that you thought Kabuto was your…" Guren began.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, I can't hear you!" Yang yelled as she put her fingers in her ears.

"Guys, you know. Suigetsu is done with his destruction high, and he and Kabuto have been watching you." Karin informed. Yang and Guren turned to see Kabuto looking at them with a raised eyebrow, while Suigetsu was smirking at him.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Guren demanded with a dangerous glare.

"Well sorry, I was watching two idiots argue." Karin replied with her own smirk.

"And you have a harem with these psychos…" Suigetsu trailed off. In the beginning he was envious of Kabuto, but now he pitied him.

"Yeah, but they're my psychos." Kabuto replied dryly. "Let's go get Jūgo and Tayuya, and get some breakfast." The Snake Sage said to the group.

"What're we having for breakfast?" Yang asked curiously, only to get a shrug form the Snake Sage. "Some genius you are." The blonde mumbled to herself, getting a sideways glance from Kabuto.

The group eventually arrived at another door. Kabuto opened it, and saw a tall orange haired teen sitting against a wall, while changing between his normal state and his rampaging state.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kabuto asked, though with the condescending tone, it was hard to tell.

"Oh, my apologize Kabuto-sama. It was just trying to shorten the time it takes to change into my other state." Jūgo quickly informed.

"Hmm, I see…" Kabuto muttered. "Well it's morning and we're getting some breakfast. Want to come?" He asked.

"Of course, Kabuto-sama." Jūgo voiced as he stood up and walked over to the group.

"A kiss ass, as usual." Suigetsu commented, only to get hit in the face by Karin.

"Don't be an asshole, just because Jūgo's devoted to Kabuto-kun!" Karin reprehended. Suigetsu's face reformed, before he gave Karin a annoyed look.

"Hey I like Kabuto as much as the next guy, as long as the next guy isn't Jūgo." Suigetsu replied uncaringly. "I follow Kabuto, because he got me six out of the seven swords." He informed, leaving out how Kabuto saved him from Orochimaru's tortures. "But just because that, doesn't mean I'm going to kiss his ass." Suigetsu stated.

Karin just glared at the teen, while Kabuto sighed in annoyance before he began to walk away with Jūgo following him. Yang and Guren looked at Karin's and Suigetsu's immature argument, before they went with Kabuto.

"How long do you think it'll take for Karina and Suigetsu to realize we left?" Yang asked out loud.

"Eh, twenty seconds." Guren answered.

"In about, six seconds. Odds are Karin will want my opinion on something and they'll realize I'm gone." Kabuto answered, and after a few seconds the group heard a yell. "And now they know." He added.

"Are you going to wait for them to catch up?" Guren asked.

"…No." Kabuto said uncaringly.

"Damn right. If they weren't so oblivious to the fact that we left, then it's their fault." Yang commented, forgetting the fact that she and Guren did the same thing. After a minute the four arrived at the last door.

Kabuto walked forward and opened the door. He saw a light-red haired girl, sitting back with a large pair of head phones around her ears. Kabuto watched as Tayuya bob her head to a beat, and noticed her attire.

Unlike everyone else who had relatively the same style of clothing, as they did when they arrived. Tayuya changed hers. She still wore tight black shorts, but instead of a beige tunic. She wore a black T-shirt that had a large white skulk and two bat wings on its sides. She had forgone her purple belt rope, and her shinobi saddles, opting to wear black boots, though she still wore her hat.

Kabuto headed over to the red-head, before he knelt down to her level and noticed her eyes were closed. And her mouth was moving, like she was sing to something.

"_Trust in my Self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die…In my self-righteous suicide. I cry when Angels deserve to die…" _Tayuya sung to herself, before she opened her eyes and saw Kabuto right in front of her. The red-head, quickly shot up in surprised, blushed in embarrassment, and glared at the same time.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tayuya demanded. "…and how much did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"I heard enough." Kabuto commented, with a shrug. "And I'm here to take you and the others out of here." He added.

"Finally we get out of this shit hole." Tayuya voiced, before she looked at Kabuto nervously. "What'd you think?" She asked.

"Well I don't think my dimension is a shit hole, per say." Kabuto replied.

"No you retard!" Tayuya yelled. "I meant, what do you think of my signing?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"I think you have a beautiful voice." Kabuto complimented. "Now let's go." He added, getting a nod from the red-head before they headed back to the group.

"What the hell are you shit heads looking at!?" Tayuya demanded, causing almost everyone to look away.

"Now, now Tayuya. There's no need for that." Kabuto said condescendingly. "They were probably enticed by your lovely voice." He said with a shrug.

"Damn fuckin' right." Tayuya said with a triumph look.

"How could you leave me, Kabuto-kun?" Karin asked as she and Suigetsu met up with the group.

"You seemed to be having a private conversation with Suigetsu. So I didn't want to intrude." Kabuto lied easily.

"Hm, like I would have a conversation, let alone a private one, with Suigetsu." Karin said heatedly.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Oh, believe me. It's hard not to know you're there." Karin muttered.

"My, Karin is there trouble in paradise? And here I had such high hopes for you and Suigetsu." Yang teased.

"W-what, are you insinuating, what I think you're insinuating?!" Karin asked with a glare.

"Oh, no, no, no…unless you mean, that you and Suigetsu are into each other. Then yes, yes I am." Yang replied with a smirk.

"You stupid, idiotic, ugly blonde!" Karin exclaimed as red chakra began to form around her.

"Ugly?!" Yang yelled in outrage, as her eyes turned blood red and her hair flickered.

Kabuto looked between the two, before he snapped his figures. And in an instant the replicator blocks that made up the hallway, enclosed around Yang and Karin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you two shouldn't be fighting. Especially indoors." Kabuto said in a condescending tone. Yang and Karin tried to move out of the Replicator blocks, but couldn't since it was leeching off their Tailed Beast Chakra.

"But she called my ugly!" Yang argued.

Kabuto looked at her dry, before he walked over to her and leaned it. The Snake Sage sealed his lips with the blonde for a few seconds, before he pulled back. "Do you really think you're ugly?" Kabuto asked rhetorically.

"I don't know…Maybe another kiss will help me figure it out." Yang said with a nod.

"…You're fine." Kabuto muttered.

"Damn right I am." Yang imputed, but was ignored as Kabuto faced Karin.

"And you…don't take Yang's words at face value." Kabuto spoke, before he leaned in and kissed her too, just so no favoritism was shown.

The Snake Sage looked at the two, before he snapped his fingers. When he did that, the replicator blocks mended back into the ground. Kabuto held out his hand, when he did that, Yang, Guren, Karin and Tayuya instantly tried to grab it. While Jūgo and Suigetsu grabbed onto Kabuto's shoulders.

Kabuto's eyes shifted from dark green, to red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil. The Tomoes began to spin and meld to together creating a pinwheel design in each eye. In a split second the entire group vanished in a swirling vortex.

The Group appeared in a large room of the12 Grimmauld Place . The Room had a king sized bed along with wall, with a desk littered with scrolls and books. The walls of the room were mainly blank and there was a dresser against another wall.

"So this is your room, eh Kabuto? It seems…" Suigetsu trailed off.

"Homey." Yang imputed.

"Comforting." Guren added.

"Clean." Karin stated.

"Boring as hell." Suigetsu finished. "This is the first time I've ever been here. How come you all aren't surprised by…its…appearance?" He asked, but slowly realized how they knew what it looked like and realized now it was a stupid question.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Kabuto began.

"I'm not having the Sex talk with you!" Suigetsu announced. "…or maybe I should." He muttered mostly to himself.

Kabuto ignored the swordsmen. "You guys head downstairs." He voiced as he opened the door, but stopped when he noticed Hidane leaning against a wall sleeping, while using her triple-scythe for support. He looked to his side to see Bellatrix was also sleeping on the floor.

"*sigh* Okay, what's this?" Kabuto muttered, when he saw the two women. Hidane's eyes snapped open and she quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Jashin-sama. I was just resting my eyes!" Hidane announced.

"Uh-huh…" Kabuto sounded, not really believing her. "And you were 'resting your eyes' in front of my door, why?" He asked.

"I always stay and watch your door. To make sure no fucking heathens try to attack you while you're sleeping!" Hidane voiced passionately.

"…Do you do this, every night?" Kabuto questioned, slightly weirded out.

"Of course, Jashin-sama." Hidane voiced gleefully.

"…Okay…" Kabuto said slowly. He honestly felt a bit bad that she forced herself to do it. '_I'll make it up to her later.' _He thought as he looked at a sleeping Bellatrix. "Why's she here though?" Kabuto asked.

"She wants to be one of your fuckin' priestesses. So I'm showing her the ropes." Hidane said happily, since she now has a sister acolyte.

"So you had her stay up the entire night and watch my room?" Kabuto clarified.

"Well yeah of course, what fucking else would I do?" Hidane asked.

"…I can think of a few things." Kabuto muttered. "Well I'm awake now. So you're free to do your own thing." He waved off.

"Okay." Hidane nodded, before she stood up and stood by Kabuto's side.

The Snake Sage sighed again. "When I said 'You're free to do your own thing' I meant. Do what you want to do." He clarified.

"Oh." Hidane sounded, before she moved closer to Kabuto, causing the ash-haired young adult to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"How about you get something to eat, you must be starving." Kabuto voiced with concern, getting a surprised look from Hidane as well as a blush.

"Y-you don't have to think about me, Jashin-sama. I'd rather starve then disappoint you." Hidane said with a passion that worried Kabuto slightly.

Kabuto looked around and noticed the others had left, before he focused on Hidane. The jashin priestess looked at Kabuto nervously, under his intense stare.

"J-jashin-sama, what's...MmmM?!" Hidane sounded, as Kabuto sealed his lips with the priestess. Her eyes widened, when she felt her 'god' kissed her. After a few seconds, Kabuto pulled back and saw Hidane was breathing quickly, along with blushing.

"Now, why don't you take Bellatrix to her bed, and you get something to eat." Kabuto requested. Hidane quickly nodded and grabbed Bellatrix, before she left still blushing. When everyone was gone, the Snake sage sighed.

"Kreacher." Kabuto announced, before he heard a pop.

"You called for Kreacher, master." A gravelly voice asked.

Kabuto looked down to see a three foot tall creature. "Yes. Could you prepare breakfast for everyone?" Kabuto ordered.

"Yes, Master. Kreacher will prepare the finest food for his Master and his associates." Kreacher voiced, before he vanished.

Kabuto walked deeper into the hallway, before he heard a muffled voice, causing him to stop. The Snake Sage looked to his left, where he was a large canvas covering a large frame. Kabuto curiously walked towards the canvas and heard the muffed voice become louder.

"Interesting…" the Snake sage muttered, before he grabbed onto the canvas and pulled it off.

"Freak! Get out of my house you Half-bloodied filth!" A painting of an old woman yelled.

"You surely aren't talking to me, are you?" Kabuto asked as his usual devilish smirk formed on his face.

"You have one minute to get out, filthy Half-blood! Before I kill you!" the painting shrieked.

"As amusing as it would be, to watch a painting attack me. I have other things to do at the moment." Kabuto replied condescendingly as he fixed his glasses, creating a glare.

"You think I'm un-worthy of your time!? You disgusting freak!" the painting yelled, getting a smirk from the Sage as he rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and chuckled.

"Hm, I don't think you know who or what you're talking to…" Kabuto said, before he looked up. The woman in the painting saw the young adult in front of her had changed. He had pale white scaly skin, yellow serpent-like eyes, with purple markings around. "But, I'm The Next Dark lord." He informed as his tongue slithered out, reminiscent to his former master.

"W-what?" Walburga asked nervously. She had heard stories on how Voldemort mutilated himself with rituals. But the young man in front of her was more…horrifying, but was enticing in a way.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new Dark Lord…I killed the last one myself." Kabuto taunted. "I'm so delighted to know that you're allowing me and my organization to stay here. I mean, if someone denies me something, they usually don't live very long…excuse me, I ramble from time to time. Now what were you saying?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoy your stay here." Walburga quickly replied.

"That's what I thought." Kabuto agreed, as he deactivated his Kabutomaru state and walked away. The Snake Sage arrived at closed door, before he opened it and walked in. Kabuto froze at who he saw, next to the bed of the room, was an abnormally pale woman with long raven black hair and yellow-slitted eyes. But what caused him to freeze was the fact that she was getting dressed and the upper half of her body was bare.

Kabuto and Orika stared at each other, before the ash-haired teen quickly turned around. Orika looked at the Snake Sage with amusement.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Orochi…Orika." Kabuto quickly said, correcting himself. Being in the habit of referring to Orochimaru as Orochimaru, for a decade was hard to break.

"Kabuto-kun, you've already seen me bare. I don't mind if it's your eyes that admire me." Orika teased.

"It's not that. If I were to walk in on anyone else, I'd do the same as I am doing now. Familiarity has nothing to do with courtesy." Kabuto spoke, still facing the other direction.

"Such the gentlemen, it seems Orochimaru has taught you well." Orika said condescendingly.

"He didn't teach me, more than I already knew." Kabuto replied.

"Funny." Orika said dryly. "I'm dressed." She added.

The Snake Sage turned around and saw the female snake Sannin. Like Tayuya, her outfit had changed. Orika wore dark grey shorts that went passed her thighs with a small purple rope, as a make shift belt. She wore a tight dark green long-sleeved shirt. And using the material from her beige tunic, she created a coat that was over her shirt. Instead of Shinobi sandals she wore knee-length platform boots, similar to Yang's boots.

"You look good." Kabuto complimented.

"Kabuto-kun, I could be wearing the worst clothing in existence, and you would still drool over my appearance." Orika replied easily.

"Hmm that maybe, but it doesn't hurt to compliment people." Kabuto replied. "And it's time to eat." He added, getting a nod from the Sannin.

The Snake Sage and the Snake Sannin walked side by side, through the hallway.

"How are you're little projects, coming along?" Orika asked.

"You need to be a little more…specific." Kabuto stated.

"You were researching your extended family, were you not?" The Sannin questioned.

"Oh my cousins. That's actually been harder than I thought." Kabuto admitted. "Harry…the other Harry, was the only one I could get decent information on. Harry Dresden was orphaned at Six, when his father died. When he turned ten, Harry began to display…abnormal abilities. And shortly after that he was adopted by a Justin DuMorne. A few years later and Justin DuMorne died in a mysterious fire. Harry dropped off the grid for a better part of a decade. And now he's a rent a wizard in the phone book." Kabuto informed.

"Quite the resume." Orika commented.

"I'm curious about what Harry did 'off the grid' though." Kabuto voiced.

"What about your other cousin?" Orika asked.

"I didn't get that much. There was so much protection around Thomas Raith, it was unbelievable. Even Replicators had trouble hacking into it. And the data that they retrieved was…disturbing." Kabuto said with a shudder. For some reason The House of Raith and Porn was very close nit.

"Kabuto-kun, Kabuto-kun, I thought you had a strong stomach." Orika commented with a shake of her head. Kabuto ignored her, as the duo arrived at the kitchen, to see most of Nox there, excluding Bellatrix who was sleeping, Snape and Barty who had to work at Hogwarts, And Lucius who didn't live there.

Kabuto sat at the table, with Orika sitting next to him. He glanced to his side to see Yang sitting at his other side. The Snake Sage looked around to see everyone was eating, before he decided to join in.

"So, when the hell are we actually going to do something?" Suigetsu asked as he looked at the leader of Nightfall. "Not that I don't mind sitting around and doing nothing. But, I'm getting really bored. And I really want to cut something up." Suigetsu complained.

"I don't care what you do. As long as you keep yourself out of the public eye, then you can go crazy. You just need to be here if I need your assistance." Kabuto stated.

"But are we going to do something soon?" the Swordsman asked.

"Well I am going back to the Hogwarts castle." Kabuto informed. "Today's the day that the other schools are returning to their homes. So I'm going to see some people off." He said uncaringly.

"You mean that blonde French bimbo!" Yang yelled.

"If you mean Fleur, than yeah." The Snake Sage replied dryly.

"What's the deal with that? Are you into her or something? I'm I not enough?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just because she's a girl and we're friends, doesn't mean we're together. Or that I I'm 'into her'." Kabuto replied.

"You better keep it that way." Yang said darkly as her eyes turned red. She barely tolerated the other girls as it was. She may have been open to the Harem idea, but she didn't want Kabuto actively trying to find new members.

"Yeah, whatever." Kabuto waved off. '_Honestly just because I'm friends with a girl. Doesn't mean we're in a relationship. Besides I already have enough women in my life.' _He thought tiredly. "Anyway, I'll be heading to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Does anyone want come?" He asked. '_Because I know someone will.' _He mused.

"I do!" Yang announced as she raised her hand.

"I come with you, Kabuto-sama." Jūgo said with a slight nod.

"I guess someone has to make sure you don't do something incredibly stupid, right Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked rhetorically.

Before anyone else could volunteer, Hidane quickly stood up. "Don't forget me Jashin-sama!" The Priestess quickly announced. "I would never let you go into a heretical place, without your most loyal follower. With me, they just might be saved." Hidane declared.

"…Yeah…" Kabuto slowly said. "Well five is enough." He admitted. With Yang, Jūgo, Orika, Hidane and himself formed a group of five, and that was more manageable then ten. After a half an hour when everyone was done eating, Kabuto prepared.

Kabuto stood in his room and stared at his open closet before he grabbed a new set of cloths and headed for the bathroom. The young adult showered, mostly to get rid of the dust, old books, metal and sweat smell.

After he was done showering, he put his clothes on. Kabuto wore a pair of black jean pants, along with a black T shirt, with a purple sleeveless shirt over it. Reminiscent to the purple shirt he wore in the Elemental Nations, except it didn't have a high collar, and He had a pair of black shoes.

Kabuto looked around his room for something, until he found a large piece of black clothing, on his desk chair. He picked it up and saw it was his cloak. Kabuto placed his Sage/Nox cloak on, and saw his two Basilisks coiled in his chair.

§Viliangia, Seraph…Let'sss go. § Kabuto ordered to the deadly snakes. The Ash-haired man held out one of his hands allowing Viliangia to coil around it, before she slithered into his cloak and wrapped around his torso. Kabuto shuddered, when he felt Seraph slither up his legs coil around his waist and one of his legs.

'_That feels weird.' _Kabuto mused. No matter how many times he felt his Basilisks move around his body. It always weirded him out sometimes. Kabuto glanced down at his desk when he heard the sound of clanking metal.

"Is there something you need, Kumo?" Kabuto questioned, only for the Replicator to flare its wings and click. "Oh." He muttered, before he pulled the sleeve of his cloak, allowing the mechanical spider to attach itself to Kabuto's wrist and forearm.

Kabuto fixed his sleeve, before he looked at his desk again and saw one of the books he got from Salazar's vault. The book was on Kinetomancy, and Kabuto had to admit he liked that form of Magic.

Kabuto picked up the book and began to aimlessly read through it again. He already read it a few times, but he wanted to get every thought and theory out of it. The Snake Sage left his room and walked through the Grimmauld Place.

"Kabuto! Hurry up!" A familiar voice yelled, getting a sigh from the bespectacled medic.

"I'm already here, Yang." Kabuto sighed out, as he looked up from his book to see Yang, Orika, Hidane and Jūgo. The blonde looked sheepish.

"Sorry, It's just I wanna get this show on the road." Yang replied. "And I wanna see your fans." She added with a smirk.

"…Fans…I forgot about them." Kabuto muttered morbidly as he looked down in despair.

"Oh there, there." Yang cooed as she stroked Kabuto's ash grey hair.

Kabuto stood straighter, before he went back to reading. "I guess I'll have you talk for me then Yang. I'm sure you'll love the attention." Kabuto replied, like he wasn't in a depression a few seconds ago.

"Hehe, that's funny." Yang responded with little to no enthusiasm.

"I try." Kabuto said dryly as he continued reading.

"As fun as it is to watch you to flirt, can we leave now, Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked.

"Oh, yes." Kabuto said with a nod. "Just grab onto me, and we'll leave." He added, as he began to read again. Kabuto blinked when he felt Yang hug him from the back, Orika wrap her arm around his, and Hidane grabbed onto the hand the was holding his book. Jūgo looked at the three women weirdly, before he held onto Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto's eyes shifted from dark green to blood red, and the design of a pinwheel formed, before the group vanished in a swirling vortex.

In the middle of a large hallway, a vortex opened up and five people formed out of it. "Well this place certainly hasn't changed that much." Yang commented.

"We were only gone for a week. How much did you except things to change?" Orika asked rhetorically.

"Hmm, this coming from the person who's known to switch bodies every other year." Yang snapped back.

"You know I don't do that. That was Orochimaru." Orika replied easily.

"Oh yeah. You're the Old clone of Orochimaru, I forgot." Yang taunted. "You already have Immortality and the Sharingan. Why don't you just leave?" She questioned.

"I find it amusing that you call me out on being a clone, while you yourself are on too." Orika commented, but her serpent eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde. "And why do I stay with Kabuto-kun? Why wouldn't I. He gave me Immortality and The Sharingan." She said with a smirk. "Why do you think I wanted those two things? I wanted the Sharingan to help me learn the secrets of the world, and immortality to give me the time to do it." She informed. "If I stay with Kabuto-kun, than not only will I learn about one world, but every world and every universe!" Orika raved.

"You don't do things small, do you?" Yang asked dryly.

"Hilarious. If you want to ask personal questions, why are you with Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked. "I thought you only wanted to kill Naruto, prove your superiority and all that." She said condescendingly.

"So, just because I want to kill Naruto, doesn't mean I can't live my own life." Yang shot back. "While my dream is to eventually destroy Naruto, I won't my dream control my actions. I mean look at Sasuke, he's an insane creep, all because he wanted to kill his brother. And besides, I love the adventures I have with Kabuto. I mean, look at all the stuff we've accomplished and can you imagine the adventures we'll have in the future?" Yang asked.

"Hm, I can surely imagine." Orika agreed.

Kabuto just listened to their conversation, as he continued to read. He already knew their reasons for staying with him, so it wasn't new to him.

"I can't believe soon, we'll be able to go to other worlds. Explore them. Find new people…maybe new people to fight!" Yang said excitedly.

"New people to experiment on." Orika added.

"A way to spread the word of Jashin-sama." Hidane imputed, getting sighs from Yang and Orika.

"What do you think we'll find out there? Robots? Aliens…or Alien Robots…or Cyborgs." Yang ranted off aimlessly.

"Your attention span scares me sometimes." Orika admitted.

"Oh, I can create a list on how many things you do that creeps me out." Yang taunted.

"Are you sure it isn't jealously. I'm sure someone as slow as you would get those two mixed up." Orika condescendingly replied.

"You pale bitch, take that back!" Yang demanded as she glared at Orika with red eyes.

"Have I offended you? I wasn't sure you'd be able understand the complexity of my words." Orika said with a large smirk and a shrug.

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that look off your face!" Yang yelled as she activated her gauntlets.

"Girls, enough." Kabuto ordered.

"But she…" Yang began.

"When Jashin-sama says 'Shut the fuck up!' you shut the fuck up!" Hidane announced as she held her triple-bladed scythe threateningly.

"Thanks, Hidane-chan." Kabuto said affectionately, getting a blush from the priestess as she took a step back and bowed her head in submission. "As I was going to say, we're here." He added, causing Yang and Orika to look around and notice a large pair of doors in front of them.

"Are you sure it was smart to bring all three of them?" Jūgo asked quietly. "Not only do Yang's and Orika's personalities clash, but throwing a religious zealot into the mix. It's a bomb waiting to go off." He added.

"Eh, I trust them…" Kabuto said as he looked up from his book. "…not cause _too _much damage." He added.

"I hope you're right." Jūgo muttered, before he went back to admiring the scenery.

"So who's going to open this door?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow. As he used his free hand to pull up the hood to his cloak and moved it over his face, then went back to reading.

"Leave it to me." Yang said as she walked up to the doors and put her hands on the large doors. Using her enhanced strength she easily pushed opened the doors in a quick motion. "Guess who's back!" Yang announced as she smiled fully.

Every young and old wizard looked at her in awe and fear. Most of the kids looked at her in awe, sense no kid in their right mind would do something like that. And those who were afraid, were afraid because they knew who she was, and if she was here than Kabuto wasn't too far behind.

"What?! No greeting party for me and my buds! And here I thought we were all friends!" Yang said loudly, but still had her smile.

"I can believe you're the clone of Naruto. With how loud you are." Orika said quietly, getting a glare from the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Weellll…" Yang said evasively.

"We're here to see off the guests, from the tournament." Kabuto said, drawing attention to him, as he tilted his head up, revealing to glowing yellow serpent-like eyes. "It'd be in pour tastes not to. Unless you want the winner of the tournament, to seem like a…disrespectful person. I'm sure someone of your stature can understand." Kabuto spoke calmly, before he went back to reading.

McGonagall glared at the group, before reluctantly allowing them to pass. But Yang did give her a triumph smirk.

"You guys get situated. I have something I need to do first." Kabuto said, to his group. Yang, Orika, Hidane and Jūgo headed towards the Slytherin table, mostly because they were the most familiar with that area. Kabuto himself walked towards the Gryffindor, while reading.

"Derik." Kabuto said out loud when he reached his little brother.

The fourteen year old quickly reacted, and fearfully looked at his older brother. "Harr-Kabuto! What are you doing here?" Derik asked nervously.

"I just wanted to talk." Kabuto replied uncaringly as he looked away from his book and looked at his little brother.

"Talk about what?" Derik asked fearfully.

Kabuto saw his brother's fear and sighed. "Look…I know you and I have had some…misunderstandings in the past." He said. "And while it seems like I hated you. I was more of annoyed, than anything." Kabuto commented, but that didn't make his brother feel any better. "And I've come here to…apologize." He added.

"So…I'm sorry." Kabuto said quietly.

"T-thanks, Kabuto." Derik muttered.

"Good. Oh, I got something for you." Kabuto said as he reached into his cloak and into his Ninja pouch. The Snake Sage pulled out a book and handed it to his brother.

Derik looked at the book, before he looked at Kabuto weirdly. "A psychology book?" The teen asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it helped me a bit. And I heard you're on the…less intelligent side of things. You should read more, get smart." Kabuto spoke, before he saw a red-headed boy staring at him. "What do you want?" He asked uncaringly.

"You got Derik a present, did you bring me anything?" The red-head asked.

"Yeah, I brought you a gift." Kabuto said happily, as he put his hand in his cloak.

"Really?" The red-head said with an excited smile.

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you. Of course I didn't bring you a fucking gift." Kabuto replied, as he pulled nothing out. "Anyway, I'm going now…and stay in school." He added with a shrug before he walked away from the table.

Kabuto arrived at the Slytherin table and sat next to his group. "Why were you talking to the idiot?" A snobbish voice asked.

"Tsundere-chan, he is my brother. So I have an excuse to talk to him." Kabuto replied condescendingly as he glanced to his side to see Daronica. She had her blonde/silver-ish hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform, which looked very bad on her.

"Why do insist on calling me 'Tsundere-chan' I don't even know what it means!?" Daronica demanded.

"It's because you're a total…" Yang began, only to be cut of when a grape landed in her mouth. The blonde looked around and saw Kabuto had his hand extended. When she knew who threw it she ate the grape, before she gave the Snake Sage a questioning look.

"I want it to be a secret. Besides, Daronica will curse me indefinitely, if she were to discover what it means." Kabuto replied.

"Is it an insult?" Daronica asked slightly self-conscious.

"Oh, no. It's not an insult. It describes your personality." Kabuto informed, getting a snicker from Yang.

"So it is an insult!" Daronica said with a glare.

"No…" Kabuto replied easily. "So how are your studies going?" He asked curiously, he was her tutor in a since.

"About that, my father wants to talk to you about your tutoring." Daronica informed.

"Hmm, does he want me to stop?" Kabuto asked curiously, he actually liked teaching Daronica. But again he liked teaching Guren, Yang and Karin.

"No, opposite in fact, but he said he wanted to ask you himself." Daronica clarified.

"I see. But you didn't tell me how your studies were doing." Kabuto stated as he glanced at the silver haired girl. "Is there something your hiding? I do know how difficult magic can be to learn. But I thought someone of your lineage could have mastered it easily." He said in his usual condescending tone.

"What?! That's not true. I mastered those spells and curses you taught me!" Daronica said angrily.

"Oh, did you know. All of them?" Kabuto asked.

"Every single one of them." Daronica said confidently as she crossed her arms.

"Which one was the easiest to learn?" Kabuto questioned. Unknown to Daronica, Kabuto gave her some advanced elemental spells from Earth, to Fire, to Wind, to Ice. He wanted to see which element she was more proficient in.

"Ice. It was one of my favorites." Daronica replied arrogantly.

"Interesting." Kabuto said completely uninterested. He could already tell by the way she acted what type of element she had. She's arrogant, cold, calm, confident, serious, and bitchy.

"Hey don't dis my ice element." Daronica said, calling out Kabuto in his uninterested tone.

"My apologize, I just wasn't surprised Ice was your element." He replied.

"Yeah…wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Daronica asked with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Kabuto waved off, before he went back to reading.

"So I'm curious. Do you know how to fight, Daronica?" Yang asked as she leaned forward and looked around like she was asking for a secret.

"Um…excuse me?" Daronica asked.

"You know 'Fight' pow pow and you're out, type of thing." Yang announced as she did some shadowboxing. Daronica looked away with a slight blush. "Oh, am I right, come on tell me. I won't tell a soul." Yang said excitedly.

"Well, I don't know how to fight per say." Daronica said evasively. "But when I was younger, my mother and father had me learn swordplay." She informed.

"So you know how to play with swords?" Yang asked dryly.

"No you dunce, I fence." Daronica replied angrily.

"Huh, so you use tiny swords." Yang said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called a Rapier, not a tiny sword." Daronica said indignantly.

"Oh, excuse me." Yang said with a teasing smirk.

"I find that using a sword is far more elegant than using your…fists." Daronica replied giving a slight arrogant smirk towards the blonde.

"I like her." Orika commented.

"You would. Snake bitch likes the ice bitch. Who woulda guessed it?" Yang asked in fake surprise.

"Play nice, Yang." Kabuto reprimanded, getting a pout from the blonde, before he went back to reading.

"Hey, Kabuto." Daronica voiced, as she glanced at the book he was reading. "What are you reading?" She questioned.

"A book behind the mechanics of Kinetomancy." Kabuto stated, before he looked to the silver haired girl. "Why?" He asked.

"I was just curious." Daronica replied with narrowed eyes. "But what's Kinetomancy?" She asked.

"The Magic that deals in movement…Like moving objects with your will, or using it as pure kinetic force." Kabuto said with a shrug as he put his book in his ninja pouch, and pulled his hood down. "Does that sound like something you're interested in?" He asked.

"I already know those spells." Daronica replied.

"I know. This is different. It doesn't…ah, forget." Kabuto said as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on it. "Do you know when the Tournament guest will be leaving?" He asked out loud, mostly to anyone who'd answer him.

"Half an hour." Daronica informed easily. "Why, are you going to see off that blonde bimbo?" She asked as she narrowed her blue eyes at Kabuto.

"What blonde bimbo are we talking about?" Orika questioned with a smirk.

"Hey! Did you just call me a bimbo?!" Yang demanded as she faced the Sannin.

"No, I believe you called yourself one." Orika taunted.

"She means Fleur. To answer your question, yes. And we aren't a thing." Kabuto stated.

"Mm-hmm…" Daronica sounded.

"I'm serious. Just because I'm friends with a girl doesn't mean we're in a relationship. Why does everyone think that?" Kabuto asked himself, getting dry looks from Yang, Orika and Daronica.

"Whatever, but…" Kabuto began, before he, Yang, Orika, Hidane and Jūgo glanced in a direction, which happened to be in the front of the Great Hall, when the felt an influx of Chakra.

Lightning sparked on the ground as a circle formed on the ground, a large one. The Circle looked incredibly similar to the 'Dimensional Gate' Kabuto used to transport himself, and the others to the 'Wizard-verse' but the circle looked more deplorable, like it was made by an amateur at best.

The lightning cleared revealing several figures standing in the epicenter. Kabuto and his groups' eyes widen when they saw the familiar figures. Yang's hands dropped and hit the table as she glared at one of them.

"What's going on, who are they?" Daronica asked.

One figure stepped forward and pointed at everyone. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" The figure announced.

**Sorry it took such a long time to update this story. Well here it is. Now some people...aka a lot of people have been suggesting words of Kabuto to go to. I'm going to list the most likely universes I'm going to use.**

** (Universes:)**

** The Dresden Files universe. (that's a given.)**

** Stargate (I've hinted to the fact that the Replicators came from Kabuto, and he sent them to the Stargate Universe to explore.) **

** Star Wars **

** Marvel Universe **

** DC Universe (This one and the Marvel one are going to be a challenge. There's so much lore about them...so i might just use the movies.)**

** Avatar the Last Air Bender (I have that idea in my head for some reason.)**

** Soul Eater **

** RWBY**

** Naruto(cannon-verse)**

** Harry Potter (Cannon-verse)**

** HighSchool DxD( Cannon-verse)**

** Bleach (Cannon-verse) **

** Percy Jackson-verse**

** These are some ideas i have. Now some people might be wondering why I have 'Cannon-verse' in front of Highschool DxD and Bleach. Well that involves one of my plans. I have other Fanfic's revolving around other Main characters. I'm planning on having a 'Avenger-esque' thing going on, when all the main characters of the different Fic's clash.  
**

** And for those of you who are worried the Harem's going to expand because of new universes, don't be. This will explain the relationship Kabuto has with his Harem.**

** Yang-Love**

** Gaia -Love**

** Guren -Love**

** Karin -Love**

** Tayuya -Love**

** Anko- Friends with Benefits **

** Orika- Friends with Beniftis**

** Hidane -religious zealot/Sexual Attraction **

** Bellatrix -**religious zealot/Sexual Attraction ** **

**** Fleur -Crush ****

**** Gabrielle-Crush ****

** So in the whole scheme of things, Kabuto is only paired with...five people. Fleur and Gabrelle aren't joining the Harem, they just have a crush on Kabuto. There are only going to be three people added to the Harem. Only three.**

** Daronica: Who if you don't know, I'm basing her off of Weiss' character, from RWBY. Why? Because why not.  
**

** Replicator Sam or Replicator Carter: I think it'll be a interesting pairing. **

** And the third person, i have no idea. I'll use it as a place holder...maybe Medusa from Soul Eater. I don't know.**

** Anyway here's my master plan. Tell me if this chapter was awesome, or if it sucked.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything like that.

One figure stepped forward and pointed at everyone. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" The figure announced.

"Oh." Daronica muttered.

The blond looked around as he smiled fully, before he looked back to the other figures. "Come on Sakura-chan, this place is awesome!" Naruto yelled, only for a pink haired girl to slam her fist into the back of his head.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled before she bowed to everyone in the room. "I'm really sorry about him." She apologized.

"N-Naruto…I-is here…" Yang muttered as her fist twitched. Most of the teens that sat near Kabuto and his group looked at Yang fearfully as her eyes turned blood red and her hair began to flicker.

"Calm down, Yang." Kabuto advised, to the blonde.

"What's wrong, why's she acting this way?" Daronica asked.

"She and the blond have a past." Kabuto stated. "Guys, we need to Henge. Now." He ordered to the other Nin. Yang, Orika, Hidane and Jūgo went through several hand-seals before their appearances changed to blend in with the students around them.

When everyone was disguised, Kabuto looked at the Nin. He recognized Naruto, Sakura…he narrowed his eyes and saw Kakashi. But his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke. '_What the hell is he doing here?_' Kabuto thought to himself.

The Snake Sage noticed Sasuke was squinting like it was hard to see, causing him to smirk. '_It seems your eyes are just about used up._' Kabuto mused. _'I'm sure I can find a use for them._' He thought with a smirk. Kabuto's eyes trailed the other Nin that was with Kakashi, it was Mighty Guy, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee and Tenten.

"Hmm, three Jonin, three Chuunin and two Genin…what could they possibly want?" Kabuto asked out loud.

"I'd hazard a guess and say they're looking for you." Orika imputed.

"I'd hate to do this, but I agree with her." Yang added, with narrowed eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"Why would they want you, Kabuto?" Daronica questioned.

"It may or may not have to do with the fact that I broke into their village. Killed several of their high ranking warriors and I may or may not have stolen some very powerful techniques." Kabuto replied.

"Yeah, you really dropped the ball on that one." Yang teased, trying to calm down and not focus on the object of her hatred.

"As I remember, you and Orika accompanied me on that mission." Kabuto replied easily. "Now, shush, I need to hear what they're doing." He added as he and the group focused on the Konoha Nin.

Kakashi looked around the Great Hall, until his eyes landed on 'Dumbledore'. The clone of Dumbledore stood a few feet from the Nin, and looked at them with the original's 'Grandfatherly' look, that he was known for.

"Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?" 'Dumbledore' asked kindly.

"We're looking for someone, a criminal." Kakashi informed. "We'd like to request that you give us clearance to search the area." He said formally.

Kabuto scowled, before he did a hand-seal under the table. Unseen to anyone Dumbledore's eyes shifted from twinkling blue to Black and white, as Kabuto took complete control. The eye change was hidden from the Nin by the unique glasses the Dumbledore clone wore.

"What's your name, young man?" Dumbledore asked.

"Kakashi Hatake and my team Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." The Jonin informed, as he pointed to his team members. "This is my fellow Jonin Mighty Guy and Neji Hyūga, and Chuunin, Rock Lee and Tenten." He added.

"I see, and you said you were looking for a Criminal?" Dumbledore probed.

"Yes a dangerous one. It took us awhile but we were able to track him here?" Kakashi stated.

"Oh? How'd did you do that?" Dumbledore asked. "You just came out of thin air, from a weird looking circle." He replied.

"It's more complex than that. But, I guaranty, that we aren't the bad guys here." Kakashi insisted.

"Then you have free reign, then. Just don't disrupt the students." Dumbledore said what Kabuto had him say.

'_I don't want the Nin suspicious of the Wizards. I have to catch them by surprise. Take them to the Kamui dimension. Then I'll have to learn how they tracked me…and possibly get something powerful in the process…' _Kabuto thought as he looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Can you show us around, I'm afraid we don't know the area that well?" He asked.

"Of course my boy." Dumbledore said.

"Cool, lead the way old man!" Naruto announced, getting an embarrassed look from Sakura and a sigh from Sasuke. When the Konoha Nin left the Great Hall with Dumbledore, the Nox members sighed in relief.

"Yang, are you alight?" Kabuto asked to the blonde. When he saw she was glaring at the table with clenched fists.

"I'm…I'm furious." Yang said with a scowl that didn't belong on her usual happy face. The blonde looked up towards Kabuto and noticed she had blood red eyes with black sclera, something she only had when she was incredibly pissed. "But Hehe, I'm so glad I have a chance to kill him." She said darkly, as she smirked, reminiscent to her original Yami smirk.

"Of course, in due time, we have to wait until their guards are down. Then I'll pull them into the Kamui dimension. There we'll have our fun." Kabuto spoke seriously.

"Good." Yang said satisfied with the answer.

"Are we going to get the others?" Jūgo questioned.

"There're three Jonin, three Chuunin and two Genin…While we have One Sage, One Sannin, an immortal priestess, you and…of course we always end a fight without a…" Kabuto began as he looked at Yang pointedly. "…Yang." He punned dryly, changing 'Bang' with 'Yang'. He himself hated puns, and Yang loved them, but when he was training her he asked her to stop. He found them really annoying. It also had to do with the fact that Yang wasn't very good at them.

Yang blinked a few times, as her eyes changed back to their normal blue color. "Oh My God!" She said excitedly as she grinned. "You made your first pun and it was about me!" She announced happily.

"Hmm-hmm, don't expect me to do it again." Kabuto replied, but Yang's grin didn't falter.

"I knew you loved them…" Yang began. "I have so many of them. I can't wait to star…" She said.

"No, you're not." Kabuto stated, getting a pout from the blonde.

"That's no fair." The blonde whined. "Why can't I?" She asked.

"Because you suck at puns." Orika commented, she remembered it from Orochimaru. Yang would make the most unusual puns that didn't make sense half the time.

"I don't hear you making any good ones!" Yang argued.

"I don't need to make puns to know that you suck. Do you need to be a five star chef to tell if the food you're eating is awful?" Orika asked rhetorically.

"Touché." Yang muttered.

"You guys realize that the Konoha Nins are still around, right?" Jūgo reminded.

"I do, I'm just waiting for those two to stop." Kabuto replied, before he looked at Hidane, who was sitting next to him. "Looks like you'll get more sacrifices, Hidane-chan." He stated, getting a large bloodthirsty smile from the priestess.

"T-thank you Jashin-sama!" Hidane announced. "I-I can never repay your kindness." She spoke happily.

"Um…Yeah, you really don't have to do that." Kabuto replied unsure.

"Hey, Kabuto." Daronica said getting the Ash-haired man's attention.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Is it alright if I help?" She asked curiously.

"Why? And how would you help?" Kabuto questioned.

"How would I help!?" Daronica replied indignantly. "I'm the top in my class in Defense against the Dark arts, Transfiguration and Charms." She boasted arrogantly. "I can definitely hold my own against most opponents. Plus with your help I'm proficient in most of the curses out there." Daronica stated.

"So you've proved that you're competent in a fight. But why do you want to help me fight people you don't know?" He asked.

"Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto…" Daronica said in a patronizing type of voice. "We're friends, right?" She queried.

"Yeah, we also went on a date to a dance and you kissed…" Kabuto began, only for Daronica to quickly cover his mouth and looked around.

"Don't speak a word of what we did in private." Daronica hiss out as she glared at Sage.

"And here I thought you had a great time, Tsundere-chan." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Enough." She spoke. "I want to help you deal with those nuisances." Daronica informed.

"But, why? What do you get out of it?" He asked.

Daronica sighed as she looked at Kabuto. "I consider you a very close…friend. I know how most of your friends are very strong in their own right. And I just…I just want you to know, that I'm strong like them. I want to prove to you that I'm strong enough to do the things you guys do." Daronica informed.

Kabuto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before he looked to Daronica. To see she was looking at him pleadingly, well as pleadingly as she could look, through her usual cold, arrogant look. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yes." Daronica whispered to herself.

"Get your things ready, Daronica." Kabuto said to the witch. "Get your wand, potions, armor…whatever you have, because this will be a pretty tough fight." He advised. Kabuto was very curious to see how this turned out. He also wanted to see if she had the right stuff to be his full time student.

"What will you be doing?" Daronica questioned curiously.

"I will be setting up the trap…Yang, Orika, Jūgo and Hidane. I'll send you guys to the Kumai dimension. Alright?" Kabuto asked. He didn't want to send them there without telling them, that'd by rude. When they nodded, Kabuto's eyes shifted to its Mangekyō state. He looked at Yang, before a vortex formed in the center of her, then she vanished. He repeated the process with Orika, Hidane and Jūgo.

Kabuto stood up and glanced around. Since he had the Henge still active, none of the students spared a glance at him. With his Sharingan still active, he scooped out the Great Hall, looking to see if any of the Nins lagged behind. Kabuto search for any Chakra signatures, but only saw the area saturated with Magic. It was pretty easy to differentiate Chakra and Magic, Chakra had a calmer look, like it was in perfect serenity, while Magic was more unpredictable and chaotic.

When Kabuto was satisfied that there was no Nin around, he dropped the Henge. Kabuto sighed as he ran a hand through his disheveled ash-grey hair. "Daronica, remember to get ready." The Snake sage reminded.

"I know!" Daronica snapped, as she looked at Kabuto. Only to see he had vanished. "And he's gone." She complained. She hated when he did that. Daronica stood up and looked around, and noticed most of her fellow classmates were gossiping about what was going on. When she realized no one was paying attention to her, she headed out of the Great Hall.

'_I'll prove to Kabuto that I'm strong enough to join his group. Then I'll get out of this place.' _Daronica mused as she walked through the hallway. While Hogwarts was a magical place, she was…annoyed by the constant failures on the Teachers. Every year a more incompetent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be hired, and each year she was missing more important education. The only DA teacher she liked was Mad Eye Moody, but she knew that after this year he'd be replaced by a useless teacher, yet again.

'_I've learned more from Kabuto than I have with any other teacher. I do not want this chance to slip away.'_ Daronica mused. '_I'll make my family proud with how strong I'll become.' _ She swore to herself as she arrived at the Slytherin Common room, which was located in the dungeons.

Daronica passed some younger students without sparing them a glance. The teen quickly entered her room, and looked around. '_Kabuto said to get whatever I needed, but I think he meant the necessities for the fight.' _Daronica thought with narrowed eyes, before she smirked.

If she were honest with herself she was glad that she was going to help Kabuto fight. For the past few years she's had a few legitimate fights. Some fights took place in her second year when the fraud taught the DA. In the few duels she had then, she well, systematically destroyed who she fought, with a slight sadistic glee. She was related to Bellatrix after all. But the duels always ended before she could actually have a challenge…or fun.

Daronica changed out of her Hogwarts uniform into something less…bulky. The teen looked through her wardrobe with a quizzical look. '_I need something that doesn't hinder me…but also looks elegant. What to wear, what to wear?' _Daronica thought to herself.

After a few minutes of searching, Daronica stood in front of her personal mirror with two outfits. She held a black thigh length dress up to her body and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, it looks more deadly than elegant." Daronica muttered to herself, before she held a white thigh length dress over herself and looked in the mirror. "This one looks more elegant then threatening…this is a hard decision." Daronica muttered to herself.

In a large hallway a black vortex formed, before Kabuto formed in the center of it. The ash-haired man wore a different Cloak than before, having a pitch black cloak rather than his Sage Cloak. He had grey gloves made of pyrotex/ignition cloth that had the Fire Transmutation circles on the back of them. Kabuto originally used his Chakra to ignite the Transmutated Oxygen, but that was incredibly dangerous. In Kabuto's left hand he held a White skull mask that had two black vertical lines. The Same mask he wore when he went to save Gaia from the Akatsuki, the same mask he used when he hid right in front of the Konoha Nin.

Kabuto went through several hand-seals, forming a large green Crystal mirror, before another version of him came out of it. The Sage glanced at his Crystal Clone, before he put the Mask on. Kabuto's eyes shifted from their normal dark green, to glowing red with a pinwheel design in them.

Kabuto pulled up the hood and pulled it forward, using it to cover the right side of the mask. So only the left side of the mask was shown, and only his left Mangekyō was revealed. "I'm going to need you to get Uncle Sev. While we're only fighting two teams, Team 7 and Team Guy. They did survive the Fourth Shinobi War for a reason. And they've had months to get stronger. So it'd be best not to underestimate them." Kabuto said to his clone.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to get the others from the Grimmauld Place?" the Clone questioned.

"No, Tayuya is a Genjutsu type fighter. With the enemy having Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji on their side, Genjutsu will be useless against them. Karin, while having some combat experience is more of a field medic. Suigetsu is God knows where. Bellatrix is…well asleep, since Hidane had her stay awake the entire night, so she'll be unreliable. Guren is the only one who would do any actual good, but I really don't want to go to the Grimmauld Place just to get one person." Kabuto explained.

"Hmm, I see." The clone muttered, before he vanished in a swirling vortex.

Kabuto smirk, but was hidden behind the mask, but one could see it in the eye that was uncovered. The Snake Sage looked out a window and saw 'Dumbledore' guiding the Konoha Nin around the Hogwarts Courtyard. Kabuto narrowed his one Sharingan eye at Kakashi, and slowly flared his chakra.

Kakashi stopped, and turned around and looked up. He saw a figure in a black cloak and a white mask. Kakashi narrowed his eye and before it widened with he saw a glowing red eye. A red eye with a Mangekyō only one person other than him had. "O-Obito!" Kakashi muttered, grabbing all the Nin's attentions. They all looked where Kakashi was looking, and saw nothing there.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see he was…right…there." Kakashi said, before he noticed there was no one there. "It must by the stress of work." He commented with an eye smile.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

When the Konoha Nin began to walk again, Kakashi spared one last glace at where he saw his dead friend. He nearly jumped with he saw the cloaked figure again, but decided to keep it to himself. Or risk looking like an insane person.

"HmHmhmh…." Kabuto chuckled to himself, as he tormented Kakashi, before he vanished in a swirling vortex and followed the group, revealing himself to Kakashi, over and over again, driving the Jonin mad.

Severus Snape sat in the empty room of his class, enjoying the silence. The Potions master looked in his desk and saw a picture of Lily Evans, now Potter. '_What has happened to you, Lily?' _The man thought to himself. '_The once smart, caring, selfless woman is now…a carbon copy of James Potter.' _Snape mused bitterly.

"I guess stupidity…is contagious." Snape said out loud. "Now you're nothing but a woman as arrogant as James, riding off your kids' fame, and would do anything for the attention…what happened?" He asked himself. '_What happened to the woman I loved?' _Snape thought to himself. That question plagued him for the past fourteen years. When he begged Voldemort to spare her life, even at the price of his own, he didn't know she'd turn out like this.

"People change." A familiar voice announced. Snape's head shot up and saw Kabuto standing a few feet.

"And you have the greatest Idea of coming out of thin air. When I'm enjoying silence…Why am I not, surprised?" Snape commented dryly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev, but a problem has come up." Kabuto said as he glanced around the class room and walked over to some of the ingredients.

"Does it have something to do with the random bunch of idiots showing up? Spouting off their 'mission' to capture a dangerous criminal, completely destroying any secrecy that might have had. And tipping off the criminal…instantly." Snape said as he focused on the Sage.

"Possibly." Kabuto replied.

"…You're the criminal aren't you?" Snape asked with a sigh.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kabuto commented.

"You are a complete and utter fool." Snape voiced, getting a raised eyebrow from Kabuto.

"How so?" He queried.

"You are a Criminal. If I you had the right mindset you wouldn't have been caught." Snape stated.

"True, true." Kabuto replied, before he completely faced his uncle in all but blood. "I know you have some doubts on being with my group." He informed.

"It's not doubts, per say." Snape said tiredly. "I've spent most my life, fighting a war on both sides. I was a spy for Dumbledore. And I was a spy for Voldemort. Dumbledore held the fact that I harmed you over my head and Voldemort was going to kill everyone. I'm just…tired of it. I just want to know if I'm fighting a needless war, Or a switching one Dark Lord for another." He said. Snape knew Harry was dark, but he wasn't evil like Voldemort.

"What do you think?" Kabuto questioned curiously. If it were anyone else he didn't care about, he would manipulate them, but he did care for Snape's honest opinion.

"I don't trust you. Nothing personal, I don't trust anyone. But…I do know you aren't a megalomaniac, like Voldemort. And you aren't using blind faith to control your subordinates, disregarding the religious nut." Snape spoke slowly. "They are equals among themselves. What is the goal of your organization though?" He asked.

"Knowledge." Kabuto replied. Which was true in a since. "To further understand of our place in this large, large universe and beyond." He added aimlessly. "I want to unlock the secrets that the universe has. We may happen to have some fights with people, we might not. We might find allies out there, we might not. But in the end…Nightfall's goal remains the same." Kabuto informed.

Snape looked down at his desk and scowled. '_Voldemort's goal was to gain power and wipe out his enemies. Dumbledore's goal was to show everyone the 'Right' way to live. Harry's goal is to gain Knowledge of the universe. While it sounds the least dangerous, it is probably the most dangerous route to take.' _Snape mused, before he looked up to Kabuto. He lied when he said he didn't trust him, he saw Kabuto as his own flesh and blood, well he saw Harry as his own flesh and blood. And Harry is Kabuto, so he should give him the same privilege. He always wanted a son, Snape promised himself he would never be like his own father. And one thing he was going to do was protect his child.

"I see. You have my full support, Harry." Snape informed, getting a nod form the Sage.

"It's good to know, Uncle Sev." Kabuto replied evenly. "I'm going to need your help taking care of the Nin that have come here. I need to figure out how they followed me." He informed seriously.

Snape nodded as he stood up and walked over to Sage, with his cloak billowing behind him. "These…Nin…you're talking about. What are their abilities?" Snape questioned, as Kabuto grabbed on his shoulder.

"Well first there's…" the Kabuto clone began as the two were enveloped in a vortex.

Kabuto looked at the Konoha Nin with Apathy and Condescendence, before he chuckled as he dropped the Disillusionment Charm again, allowing Kakashi to see him.

"Enough! Whoever you are! Get out here!" Kakashi yelled, surprising the other Konoha Nin, by his outburst.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong? You're acting all…loopy." Naruto said.

"It's this bastard that keeps following us!" Kakashi announced.

"What bastard…." Naruto began.

"Hmhmhm…While I won't dispute the fact that I'm a bastard, is that a way to talk to a friend? Kakashi." a deep voice asked.

The Konoha Nin looked forward and saw a black vortex open up. Before a cloaked figure formed out of it, the figure had a white skull mask that had the hood of the cloak covering the left side of it, only showing one Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan's design had three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, giving the appearance of a pinwheel.

"Obito!" Guy, Naruto and Kakashi announced. They were the only ones who knew of his identity indefinitely.

"Hmhmhm, Maybe." Kabuto replied, speaking from his chest instead of his throat. Making his voice deeper than it usually was, making him sound more like Obito did when he mascaraed as Madara.

"Wait…you're….you're the man that killed Sasori!" Sakura announced, when she remembered the mask. Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hehe, guilty." Kabuto said, and the Konoha Nin could see the eye smile from the Sharingan.

"What are you doing here Obito? I-I thought you died." Kakashi asked.

"It's two for two, isn't it?" Kabuto replied with a smirk, getting a mortified look from Kakashi. "But I didn't die, I mean. Look at me. I'm standing in front of you all." He added.

"But how?" Kakashi questioned.

"My new master." Kabuto lied.

"Your new master?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and she's far stronger than Madara." Kabuto informed, getting a scoff from Sasuke.

"I doubt it." Sasuke commented.

"Oh, a non-believer. Do you wanna know who she is? She's the origin of Chakra, the Byakugan, Sharingan, the Senju Clan, and the Rinnegan." Kabuto informed.

"The Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto said dumbly.

"Hmhm…No, his mother." Kabuto replied. "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." He added. Kabuto was actually glad he read the 'Naruto' Manga. He was really glad he destroyed Madara when he did. He did not want to fight Kaguya. But reading Manga also gave him an extra insight on a lot of things. While it was inaccurate about him, most of the other stuff was spot on. There was no point in telling the Konoha Nin about Kaguya, but it was fun to fuck with them. '_That reminds me, I'll have to hunt down Black Zetsu.' _Kabuto mused.

"That's impossible!" Sakura yelled.

Kabuto tilted his head and looked at the pinkette. "Are you retarded?" He asked curiously, completely stunning the group. "I mean you're a Med Nin, you should know how life is conceived." Kabuto stated.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! Take that back!" Naruto demanded as he charged at Kabuto, only to pass right through him.

"Naruto enough!" Kakashi ordered, before he focused on Kabuto. "Obito, we don't want to fight you. We're only here to track down Kabuto." He informed.

"Kabuto? Oh, Orochimaru's right hand man." Kabuto said with a nod.

"Not anymore, he's a dangerous criminal and he…" Kakashi replied, only for Sasuke to step forward and narrow his eyes at Kabuto.

"You said Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man. Weren't you defeated by him?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "You should know he's more than that." He stated.

Kabuto shrugged. "I don't remember much after I sealed the Ten-tails in me." He lied.

"That is true. Remember he didn't even know his name." Naruto added, getting a sideways glance from Sasuke.

"What I find strange is your Chakra. I don't remember fighting you, yet I recognize your Chakra signature." Neji said in a matter-of-fact, he remembered it from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

"I don't know about that. But, what was it you wanted? To find Kabuto? Why?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"To pay for the crimes that he's done." Kakashi informed.

"Oh? What crimes?" Kabuto asked, with a tiled of his head.

"The Attack on Konoha, the break in and theft of the Namikaze estate, the murder of six Clan Heirs, the theft of the Sealing Scroll, the impersonation of a Leaf Genin, crimes against humanity by Cloning Naruto and Orochimaru and Kidnapping Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi explained.

Kabuto whistled. "Damn, what a record." He commented.

"Wait, he cloned Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. He did not know that.

"Yes." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke didn't looked surprised, he saw Yang the clone of Naruto. So it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Kabuto would clone Orochimaru.

"How'd you guys even come here? I used my Mangekyō to get here. How did you do it?" Kabuto questioned, if these guys trusted him…well weren't trying to attack him, then he'd fish for as much Info as he could.

"We…" Naruto began only for Sakura to cover his mouth.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke ignored the two, as he focused on Kabuto. "I find it…strange, _Obito." _He said with sarcasm. "I saw your fight with Kabuto." He informed.

That comment got confused looks from the Konoha Nin. "Oh, what does that mean?" Kabuto asked with amusement.

"I saw you get defeated by Kabuto…but I also saw something else." Sasuke said as his dull black eyes shifted into their three tomoe'd Sharingan state. "I saw Kabuto take his Sharingan Eye." He informed.

This time all the Konoha Nin glared at Kabuto, and got into their fighting stance. "Hmhmhm…HeheHEHE!" Kabuto laughed, before he focused on Sasuke. "My, it seems your brains haven't dulled. I'm sure your brother would be proud." He taunted.

"Don't take about me brother you bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why, is it because you killed him?" Kabuto asked rhetorically, getting an enraged look from Sasuke. "I have to say, thank you." He added, confusing the group. "If you hadn't had killed Itachi-san, I wouldn't have learned the secrets…of the Sharingan." He informed, getting a mortified look from Sasuke, before his eyes shifted to their 'atom-looking' Mangekyō state.

"You! You!" Sasuke forced out.

"What's going on? Why's Sasuke yelling at Obito?" Naruto asked.

"That's not Obito…that's Kabuto." Kakashi said slowly.

"You're right." Kabuto commented.

"Dumbledore-san, this is the criminal we're talking about. We'll need your help to apprehend him." Kakashi spoke to the old man. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a unique looking piece of wood. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the stick, he had seen Kabuto use something similar. '_This must be where Kabuto came from…maybe they're all part of a unique Clan. I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about this when we return.' _The Jonin thought analytically.

"Of course my boy." 'Dumbledore said as he pointed the Elder Wand at Kabuto. The Nin smirked, before they all charged at Kabuto from all directions, hoping to hit him, thinking that since he didn't naturally have the Sharingan, he wasn't proficient in it as Obito was. Kabuto stood still as all their attacks passed through him and hit each other.

When all the Nins were stunned by their own attacks, 'Dumbledore' leveled the Elder Wand at the group. "**Immobulus**" He spoke, as a blue light fly from his wand and exploded in the center of the group. All the Nins were immobilized, but Kabuto who was still in his Kamui intangible state.

Kabuto knew why the Spell didn't affect him, even when he was in the same state Obito was in, when he cast the cure that affected the Uchiha. Magic and Chakra were two different things. Chakra had rules to them in a since, it had limitations. Magic didn't. Magic reacts the spell caster's will and want. Kabuto 'Wanted' to maim Obito, so his Magic maimed Obito. Same reason why Kabuto was able to bypass Sasuke's Susanoo, when they fought at the Kage summit, he wanted his attack to pass through Sasuke's defense and harm the Uchiha, so his Magic made it so. This is how he wasn't affected by 'Dumbledore's' spell. Dumbledore only wanted to stun the Konoha Nin instead of Kabuto, but the Kumai helped too.

The Konoha Nin blinked in confusion when they couldn't move. Kabuto smirked, which could be seen in the exposed eye hole of the mask. "Did you really think you could come to my home land and catch me by surprise?" He asked condescendingly. "I have the home field advantage." He added as he reached out and grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulder, and was absorbed into a vortex that originated from his Eye. Kabuto did this to all the Konoha Nin, before he grabbed onto the Dumbledore clone.

"Now, it'll be eight on eight." Kabuto muttered, before the two vanished in a swirling vortex. While he hated Dumbledore, he knew he was powerful…well powerful for a Wand Wizard. It was a whole Rock, Paper, Scissor type of thing.

The two appeared in a large area, the ground was made up of layers upon layers of Replicator Blocks. In the distance every inch of the ground was covered in Replicator Blocks, along with sharp building-like structures. The Endless void of the Kamui dimension was replaced by a large never ending rust colored storm cloud that covered the entire 'sky'.

Kabuto went through several hand-seals. "**Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)" **Kabuto muttered before he grabbed onto Dumbledore's shoulder and they vanished, leaving a after image of the two.

The two appeared, near a group of five. Yang, Orika, Hidane, Jūgo and Severus looked at Kabuto. But the Potions master's eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore.

"Harry, what's he doing here?" Severus questioned darkly.

"Hm, oh you mean Dumbledore. This isn't him, he's a clone." Kabuto informed.

"What?" Severus demanded, getting a glare from Hidane.

"I killed Dumbledore when I found out he bound a Sidhe. Not only was it unbelievably stupid, it was dangerous. So I killed him, freed the Phoenix and cloned him from his genetic material." Kabuto informed.

"You don't do things half-assed, do you?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Kabuto replied with a shrug.

"Wait, Fawkes?" Severus asked, he remembered the Phoenix.

Kabuto flinched and looked around like he was ready to be attacked. "Don't say its name. If you do it'll come." He said fearfully. It was one thing to free the Sidhe. It was obligated not to attack. But if someone summoned it, it wouldn't give the same curtesy.

"What, Fawkes." Yang said.

"No! Don't say it!" Kabuto ordered with a glare, shutting Yang up. She knew when Kabuto was being sarcastic and serious, and he seemed really serious. Kabuto's Sharingan eye darted around and found nothing and sighed in relief. He may have been strong, scratch that, he was incredibly strong. But the Sidhe can control reality, time and had an understanding of Magic far deeper than any human alive, even him. If anything could kill him it would be them.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I'll be right back." Kabuto said to the group, before he vanished in a vortex.

"That was intense." Yang commented, when he was gone.

"You shouldn't have messed around when he said not to do something." Orika said, even she was put off by the fear Kabuto had. He rarely showed fear even to Orochimaru, but whatever this Sidhe was, it was enough to scare Kabuto.

"I know." Yang muttered.

"Just calm down, he isn't mad." Jūgo imputed, he had never seen Kabuto get mad. Irritated yes, mad no. "And besides he probably only wants to protect you from whatever this Sidhe is. He did tell us in this world giving out your name is dangerous, maybe that's why he got mad when you were calling the Sidhe's name. Maybe it's a summon." Jūgo deduced.

Yang and Orika looked at Jūgo in surprise. That actually made a lot of sense. They also didn't think Jūgo was all that smart.

"You all are incredibly stupid, of course names have power." Snape informed. "How else would Harry have been bound to the Goblet? His name was put in it, and if he hadn't have come here. His power would have been ripped from him." He added with a slight glare.

"I still wish I could destroy the fucking cup!" Hidane said bitterly.

"It would be really cool if I could use magic." Orika admitted randomly.

"You can't. You have to be born with it." Snape informed.

"Like a Bloodline limit?" She asked.

"…I have no idea what the hell that is." Snape said dryly.

"Well is there anyway…" Orika began, only for a black vortex to appear a few feet near them. Kabuto formed along with a girl. The girl had a white-ish blue Thigh-length dress, along with a pale blue bolero jacket over it. She also had white shoes and her hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

"Daronica?" Snape asked in confusion.

"Hello Uncle Severus." Daronica said curtly.

"What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Snape demanded as he looked at Kabuto.

"She wanted…she begged to help." Kabuto informed, getting a glare from the witch.

"Why in God's name would you want to come here?!" Snape demanded.

"Because…" Daronica began. "I don't have to explain myself to you." She said defiantly.

"I promised your parents I would keep you safe." Snape informed angrily.

"Do I look like I care?!" Daronica replied.

"Oh, the wonders of teenage rebellion." Kabuto muttered to himself, before he felt several Chakra signatures approaching.

"You guys might want to wrap up your argument. We'll have company in a few seconds." Kabuto informed.

"Then you have enough time to get Daronica out of here." Snape voiced.

"I'm not leaving." Daronica replied.

Snape glared, before he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the witch. "Then I'll force you to leave. I don't have a problem with that." Snape said.

"They're here." Kabuto said with a smirk that was hidden behind his mask. He still had his hood covering the left side of his face, to hide the fact he had two Sharingan. The Nox members glanced at each other, before they stood by Kabuto's side and waited. A few seconds later eight Konoha Nin landed a few dozen feet from the Nox members.

The two groups looked at each other. Yang glared at Naruto, Daronica looked arrogantly at Sakura, Orika looked at Kakashi with a smirk, the Dumbledore clone looked at Guy blankly, Hidane looked at Tenten with a bloodthirsty smile, Severus looked at Neji with distain, and Jūgo looked at Rock Lee with narrowed eyes. While Kabuto's lone Mangekyō Sharingan looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Kabuto with his three tomoe'd Sharingan.

"My, now isn't this a surprise. Leaf verses Nightfall, such an interesting combo." Kabuto commented.

"Shut up, you pedo freak!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't use words you can't understand, Naruto-kun." Kabuto replied condescendingly.

"Shut up! Now give Yang-chan back!" Naruto demanded.

"…No…" Kabuto said dryly, as he looked at the blonde. "Please refresh my memory…did I take you?" He asked.

Yang smirked slightly. "…Well…" She began.

"Not like that you idiot." Kabuto added, seeing where she was going.

"Don't talk to Yang-chan like that!" Naruto ordered.

"Naruto…shut the fuck up." Yang said to the blond.

"Don't worry Yang-chan. I will save you from Kabuto-teme. You won't have to have his perversion of love. I'll love you. You won't be alone anymore. You'll have me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sense, and Tsunade-baachan. We'll all be a family, alright? You'll be forgiven of your crimes like Sasuke has. I'll protect you from everyone, even Kabuto-teme." Naruto spoke passionately.

All the members of Nox looked uncomfortable, mostly because of the sappy speech. Yang glared at Naruto, but before she could speak, Kabuto raised his hand stopping her and getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Kabuto began. "What you just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent declaration were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought…Everyone here." Kabuto spoke as he motioned to the members of Nox. "Is now dumber for having listened to you." Kabuto informed, getting amused looks from most of the Nox members.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment before he glared at Kabuto, but before he could yell Sasuke stopped him. "Enough Naruto, this is what he wants." Sasuke spoke.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke. "Says the man who killed his older brother, I'm sure when you die. And you meet each other in the afterlife. You can explain to him your reasons on why you killed him." He taunted.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. You Snake-like pervert!" Sakura yelled.

"How exactly am I a pervert?" Kabuto asked curiously. The longer these idiots talked the longer the Replicator blocks they stood on leeched their chakra, so it was all fine to him.

"You cloned Naruto and Orochimaru!" Sakura announced, getting a confused look from some of the Konoha Nin, wondering how exactly that made him a pervert.

"…And?" Kabuto asked.

"You made them females!" Sakura yelled.

"…And?" He asked again.

"You made them females to fulfil your sick desires!" Sakura announced as she pointed at Kabuto dramatically…again.

"…Were you dropped when you were a baby by any chance?" Kabuto asked curiously. "One, Yang is a female because of the way I cloned her…I used Karin's DNA to increase the possibility of Naruto's clone to get the Uzumaki bloodline limits. Since Karin's a female, splicing of the DNA resulted in Naruto's clone coming out as a girl…Two. Orika is a female mostly likely because Orochimaru took over several if not dozens other bodies. Several of which were female. Orochimaru's DNA was pretty unpredictable. The odds of both of them being female were pretty unique. That's it. I didn't do it to 'fulfil my sick desires' as you say. It was an anomaly that I am happy for." Kabuto explained evenly.

"Oh, Kabuto-kun, how wonderfully cliché." Orika commented, causing some of the Konoha Nin to look at her. Sasuke's eyes went wide, when he saw the female Orochimaru. Sasuke did not expect her to look so…hot. But then again Yang was attractive too, so he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Now she's flirting with…!" Sakura began.

"**Silencio." **Daronica spoke as she jabbed her wand in Sakura's direction. "God, she was annoying." She said snobbishly. Sakura yelled but nothing came out.

"Finally some shut that banshee up." Snape muttered.

"Hey! Fix her right now!" Naruto demanded.

"Why? So you could get off at her annoying voice?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Shut up!" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"But that isn't you…is it? It's Sasuke you have a thing for." Kabuto said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red.

"I wonder. Who's the catcher and who's the pitcher? Hmm, who's the dominate one and who's the submissive one?" Kabuto questioned.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!" Naruto threatened as the whisker marks on his face darkened.

"I think Sasuke's the dominate one. You are more submissive than anything. I'm curious, do you take him up the ass?" Snake Sage asked, only for Naruto to vanish and appear in front of Kabuto and slammed his Kyūbi chakra incased hand into his stomach. Before he was violently through across the area, while Naruto stood where once Kabuto stood.

Yang, Hidane and just about every Nightfall member glared at Naruto with the utmost hatred. "You…Monster!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned a blood red with black sclera, before she slammed her fist into Naruto's face, sending the teen flying. Yang glared at Naruto's tumbling form before she charged.

The Konoha Nin took that as the signal to attack and they split apart to fight the individual members of Nightfall.

Daronica glared at Sakura before she leveled her wand at the pinkette. "**Everte Statum**!" She announced. An orange light shot out of her wand and his Sakura in the chest sending her flying.

'Dumbledore' quickly flicked the Elder Wand in Guy's direction, launching a gigantic wave of fire at the Tai-jutsu master.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tenten announced as she launched dozens of projectiles at Hidane. All the blades impaled the priestess.

"Is that your catchphrase?" Hidane asked as she ignored the blades.

"Let's have a youthful fight!" Rock announced, only for Jūgo to grab onto his face. Lift him up and slam Rock lee into the ground. Before Jūgo's arm transformed, out of his elbow a Chakra jet formed. Jūgo used chakra jet to exert a large amount of pressure on the Chuunin.

"So you work for Kabuto?" Neji asked to Severus. "How can you work with such a deaerate person?" he questioned curiously.

"Hm, **Levicorpus." **Snape spoke as he aimed his wand the Jonin. In an instant a green light hit Neji's legs, before the Jonin was lift into the air upside down. "Don't talk about my nephew like that…**Sectumsempra!" **Snape announced as a white light flew at Neji.

Kakashi glared at Orika as he pulled up his head-band revealing his implanted Sharingan eye. "I'm not going to allow you to win!" He declared, as lightning encased his hand.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Orika replied as her yellow serpent eyes shifted, to blood red as three black tomoes circled around a black pupil in both of her eyes, surprising Kakashi.

Sasuke narrowed his three-tomoe'd Sharingan eyes as he sped towards Kabuto's location.** '**_I might not know where you put Itachi. But I do know you have a Mangekyō Sharingan. And I only need one to see and get the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!' _Sasuke thought as he went to track down Kabuto.

While all the combatants were fighting a Red and black bird flew high in the sky, hidden in the rust colored clouds. Watching all the humans fighting, with happiness but focused more on Kabuto and Sasuke.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own anything.

**Daronica vs Sakura**

A girl with blonde silver-ish hair and white clothing had a smirk, as she looked at a girl with pink hair and red clothing. Sakura slowly stood up and glared at Daronica. As she tried to shake the effects of the dueling spell off.

"Why are you fighting me?" Sakura asked.

"…Why? Because I can." Daronica replied uncaringly, aggravating the Med Nin.

"Why are you with Kabuto then? What has he done to you?!" Sakura demanded.

"You are one strange girl." Daronica muttered. "I bet you're jealous. Kabuto's taught me so much. Is that what you want, Muggle?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why would I want to learn anything from him?! When I can learn all I want from Tsunade-sama." Sakura said defiantly.

"A filthy Muggle learning from one of its own kind, it has a form of…poetry to it, don't you think?" Daronica taunted.

"What did you just call me? And Tsunade-Sama!?" Sakura demanded as tightened her fists.

"I called you nothing but filthy Muggels, why does it upset you?" Daronica taunted. "Are you going to cry?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can see why you work with that bastard. You are just like him, acting all cool, thinking your all perfect!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, I know I'm not perfect." Daronica informed, getting a surprised look from the Med Nin. "Not yet anyways. But I do know I'm leagues better than you." She replied seriously.

Sakura glared at Daronica, before she charged while rearing her fist back. The Med Nin jumped into the air and prepared to slam her fist down on the Witch. "Shānnarō!" Sakura announced as she reached the mid-way place from where she stood and Daronica was standing.

Daronica leveled her wand at the air born Sakura. "**Arresto Momentum**" Daronica muttered with a wave of her wand. Sakura immediately felt herself slowing down. The witch looked at Sakura dryly, before she took a few steps to the side, and released the charm. In an instant Sakura plummeted into the ground and slammed her fist into the Replicator block ground.

The sound of clanging metal echoed as Sakura cradled her fist. "OWW! W-what?!" She announced, before she looked down at the ground, and saw the replicator blocks. "Oh, no." Sakura muttered. She remembered them when they confronted Kabuto on the Tenchi Bridge. They absorbed Chakra from their attacks…and from their bodies. "I have to warn the…" Sakura began.

"**Confringo**!" Daronica interrupted, before a flame-like projectile hit the Med Nin. When it exploded, the projectile sent Sakura flying.

Sakura coughed a few times as she slowly stood up, she glared at Daronica. "I need to warn the others, I can't get distracted." She muttered to herself, before she took off in a dead sprint.

"She ran…" Daronica muttered as she blinked a few times. "…She won't get away from me!" She announced as she leveled her wand at the Med Nin, and had her hand do a specific movement. "**Locomotor Mortis!" **Daronica announced, before a purple light fired from her wand and flew after pinkette.

Sakura's leg's locked up and stuck together as the leg-locker curse hit her. The Med Nin's still had momentum, so she fell face first into the Replicator Blocks. She tried to move her legs but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you shouldn't have run like that. I do understand the need to run from the large predator. But that was pathetic, even for a filthy muggle." Daronica said with disappointment.

"I'll get out of whatever you did! And when I do I'm going to kick your ass, heal you, and then do it again!" Sakura declared.

"…Funny." Daronica commented as she watched Sakura try to break the leg-lock curse. She leveled her wand at the Nin, before she did another hand movement. "**Petrificus Totalus**!" Daronica spoke, before Sakura's body was completely paralyzed.

"Now that you have to stick around for a bit…I'm going to explain a little something. You know have a little heart to heart chat, if you will." Daronica said tauntingly as she knelt down to the trapped Nin.

"I am a…" Daronica started before she looked up in thought. "…A bully." She informed, as Sakura's eyes stared at her in confusion.

"Ever since Kabuto came back I've been spending most of my time with him." The witch informed, before she smirked and looked at the trapped Nin. "I've slacking on most of my 'duties' if you will. And I think you fit the bill to help me catch up." Daronica said quietly as her face was a few inches from the trapped Nin, before she stood back up looked down at Sakura.

Daronica put the tip of her wand on Sakura. "**Levioso" **She said, before she took a step back and lifted her wand up, causing Sakura to levitate too, When Sakura was in the air Daronica, leveled her wand at her. "**Expulso**!" She announced, before a blue light slammed into Sakura. A large explosion went off, launching the Med Nin far.

Daronica smirked as she walked over to the trapped Nin. "You know I saw how you ogled that one boy…Sasuke, is what I think you called him. If I hadn't had my heart set on someone else, I would consider him a looker." Daronica informed, before she looked down at a glaring Sakura. "You know what, I'll help you get him." She said darkly.

"I'm going to give you a…makeover, you and him will never forget." Daronica said, as she leveled her wand at the pinkette. "You know, Derik tried to use this jinx on me, and well. I will pay him back one day…**Furnunculus!"** Daronica spoke, as a black light shot from her wand and hit Sakura.

The Med Nin broke out in boils that covered her face entirely. "Now isn't that just positively revolting." Daronica taunted, before her eyes inspected Sakura, and she saw her hair. "Your hair looks soft, smooth, and unique. Is your hair really pink? That's really interesting. Let me fix that…**Calvorio." **Daronica said, before a red light hit Sakura's head. Slowly her pink hair began to slowly fall out.

"Ah, now isn't that beautiful?" Daronica asked, but Sakura couldn't move due to the paralyzation curse. "What was that? You want more. Okay, if you say so." She said with a shrug. '_I've never really gone this far…what do I do now?' _Daronica mused to herself, before she remembered something that she repressed years ago.

"…**Slugulus Eructo!" **Daronica said angrily, as a green light hit Sakura, and then canceled the paralyzation spell. Sakura quickly shot up and tried to attack Daronica, before she stopped and gagged, only to spit out a few slugs. '_…I am going to kill Ronald Weasiey.' _Daronica declared. In her second year, when she insulted the mud-blood Herminie, Ron cast this exact spell on her. She had never been so humiliated before.

Daronica watched apathetically as the disfigured Nin throw up slugs before she got bored and canceled the spell, something Ron never did. "**Stupefy**!" Daronica announced, before Sakura collapsed unconscious. "Pitiful, muggle." She muttered, before she cast a binding spell and used a levitation spell to carry Sakura, as she walked towards Kabuto's location, but stopped for a second when the sky was illuminated by white lightning.

**Dumbledore Clone vs Guy**

"Please stand back. I can't fight one of the elderly. It would be un-youthful of me." Guy said seriously.

Dumbledore looked at Guy with narrowed eyes. "I may be on the older side, but a do know a thing or two." He commented, before he quickly thrust the elder wand in Guy's direction. Red lightning fired out of the wand and hit the Jonin point black in the chest, sending the Tai-jutsu master back.

'_I have to finish this quick, before I can help Kabuto-sama.' _The Dumbledore clone though.

'_That ability is similar to Kabuto's from what I heard. I even saw him deflect the Meteor that Madara summoned. I cannot take this elder lightly.' _Guy mused.

The Elder Wand gleaned a light blue as Dumbledore pointed his wand forward, causing a torrent of rushing water to be formed, before he sent it towards Tai-jutsu master. Guy jumped up and stood on top of the water and looked at wizard.

With a twist of his wand Dumbledore gained control of the water and held his hand up to assist him. Guy looked at Dumbledore in confusion before the water spring to life and encapsulated him in an orb of water. '_That water prison technique…but how?' _Guy asked himself.

The Jonin tried to break out of the water prison, but the water seemed to move with him. '_I might have to resort to the Gates to get out of here.' _Guy thought to himself.

Dumbledore moved his hand upwards along with the Elder Wand, moving the large orb of water with it, before the tip of the wand changed from light blue to white. The orb of water the trapped Gut began to get colder before the outer layer of water turned completely to ice.

Guy panicked and continued to try and break out of the water and ice prison. Dumbledore wordlessly had the orb of Ice levitate up high in the sky.

When the orb was high in the sky, sparks enclosed the tip of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore released the Orb, before he thrust the wand up, causing a large torrent of pure white lightning to fire into the sky. The lightning hit the orb of water and ice, disintegrating it with its intense heat, when nothing remained Dumbledore left.

**Hidane vs Tenten**

One by one Hidane pulled the blades. The ones Tenten threw, out of her body. "This is fun, isn't it? Always getting fucking impaled." Hidane asked sarcastically as glared at Tenten.

"You're immortal, why does it matter?" Tenten asked back.

"Immortal doesn't mean I can't feel a fucking thing, dumb shit!" Hidane yelled as she pulled the triple bladed scythe off her back.

Tenten glared at the priestess before she summoned her own weapons. She twirled a chained kusarigama, before she whipped it at Hidane. The scythe-like blade impaled Hidane, but she grabbed onto the chain and pulled Tenten closer. But the Chuunin let go instantly.

"Oh, come on! Are you goin to be a little pussy and just throw shit at me!?" Hidane demanded.

"That's all I need to do…" Tenten muttered to herself, before she pulled out a scroll.

"Oh boy…another scroll." Hidane said dryly. "I wonder in this one?" She asked sarcastically. "Could it be a…dead body, food…dildos?" She guessed.

Tenten channeled chakra into scroll and dozens of weapons flew towards Hidane. "Weapons, holy shit, I'm so surprised!" Hidane yelled in sarcasm.

The priestess stood there as dozens of blades impaled her. Hidane looked down and saw the blades had explosive tags on them. "…Oh shit." Hidane muttered before she was engulfed in an explosion.

"Servers her right." Tenten said with a smirk, before she notice a shadow enveloped her.

Tenten looked up and saw a bloodied Hidane in the air above her, before she quickly rolled out of the way, just as Hidane landed right where she stood. While also embedding the triple bladed scythe into the ground, the scythe broke through the Replicator construct, stirring the Replicator blocks from their hibernation.

Tenten reached for anther scroll, before she opened it up and launched dozens of large weapons. Weapons like Maces, Spears, Fūma Shuriken and Naginata flew towards the priestess.

Hidane tensed, ready for the pain. But her eyes widened in surprise when the ground formed a wall by itself.

A weird sound echoed off the area as dozens of Replicators formed out of the ground. Tenten took a step back and watched with wide eyes as spiders and beetles formed out of the ground and eat her weapons.

While Tenten was distracted, Hidane grabbed onto her scythe and spun it. In an instant Hidane whipped the scythe towards the Konoha Nin. The sound of whipping air grabbed Tenten's attention before she narrowly avoided the red blades.

Hidane grabbed onto the wire that tethered her scythe to her, before she twisted it. Tenten leaned back, just as the Triple bladed scythe passed over her nose. As the scythe flew back towards Hidane, Tenten stood back up and grabbed her large scroll.

"I'll finish you in one move." Tenten declared before she jumped up and used the large scroll as s ribbon as she spun around. After a few seconds of spinning Tenten launched hundreds of weapons at the Jashin priestess.

Tenten landed on the ground and smirked, before she felt…weird. The Konoha Nin felt something warn on her lips and chin. Tenten touched her chin and saw blood on her fingers, before she felt her lips, and then discovered the blood was coming from the tip of her nose. She then felt a swearing pain all over her body.

Tenten looked at Hidane to see she had black and white skin, giving her the appearance of a skeleton and she was standing in a circle with a triangle inside it. The Konoha Nin gargled as blood pooled out of her mouth.

"You were you right. You did finish this in one move." Hidane commented with a large smirk as Tenten collapsed. The priestess pulled all the weapons out of her body, before she went for her God.

**Jūgo vs Rock Lee**

Jūgo continued to try and crush Rock Lee with his piston fist. But the Chuunin was able to hold the piston back with pure strength. In an instant Rock Lee pushed the enhanced fist away from him, and sent a devastating kick to Jūgo's face, sending the teen flying back.

"ArrAGHH! HAHAHA!" Jūgo laughed as his skin turned dark and the sclera of his eyes turned black.

"Oh no." Rock Lee muttered, before he vanished in speed and appeared next to Jūgo, and sent a kick to the enraged teen.

Jūgo barely moved, before he grabbed onto Rock Lee's foot and slammed him into the ground. When Rock Lee twitched Jūgo lifted him up and slammed him into the ground again, before he started laughing and repeatedly slammed the Tai-jutsu master into the Replicator ground.

"I won't lose to such a un-youthful person…**Hachimon(Egith Gates)…" **Rock Lee began as he started to open the Gates.

"HmHMHMHEHEHAHAHAHA!" Jūgo laughed manically as jet boosters formed out of his back, dozens of Chakra Jets twisted and aimed at Rock Lee. "BYE-BYE!" He said gleefully before Rock Lee was engulfed in a large explosion of pure Chakra. The explosion was only out done by a large flash of white lighting that went off in the sky.

**Severus vs Neji **

The Dark cutting curse collided with Neji's chest, before his crimson blood was shown in stark contrast to his white clothing.

"You shouldn't have called my nephew a degenerate." Snape commented apathetically as he left Neji fall onto the cold metal ground.

Neji tried to move but the pain was unbearable. Snape watched as the Jonin tried to move, but to him it looked incredibly pitiful. "…**Avada Kedavra…" **Snape muttered as he killed the Jonin painlessly. He looked up at the sky as white lightning went off in the sky.

**Orika vs Kakashi**

Kakashi glared at Orika with his lone Sharingan eyes, while the Clone looked at him with two Sharingan eyes.

"How do you have the Sharingan!?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh, you'll have to thank Kabuto-kun for that feat." Orika said with a smirk.

"Kabuto! How did he give you two Sharingan!? And how can you control them?" Kakashi questioned as he held his lightning encased hand.

"Is someone jealous?" Orika taunted.

"No! What you're doing is impossible!" Kakashi argued.

"Oh, but it's not." Orika replied. "Kabuto-kun is the reason I can do this. He did have Itachi was a research subject after all." She added, getting a wide eyed look from Kakashi.

"You have Itachi's Sharingan." Kakashi deduced.

"Possibly…" Orika said teasingly.

"Then you truly are Orochimaru's clone." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes.

"What are you going to do about it, Team Killing Kakashi?" Orika asked with a smirk, as Kakashi glared hatefully.

Kakashi charged at Orika with his Chidori encased hand. The Female Sannin, watched with amusement as Kakashi charged at her from her front. Orika thrust her hand at the Jonin, before several snakes launched out of her sleeves and entrapped Kakashi. When the Snakes bit the Jonin, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orika lurched forward as lightning encased hand burst out of her chest. "**Chidori." **Kakashi announced, before he slowly pulled the hand out. Kakashi waited for a few seconds, when Orika didn't move he pulled down his Sharingan head-band.

Kakashi turned around and walked away, only for a silver bladed sword to burst out of his chest. The Jonin coughed up blood as he felt himself be lifted up, before he was slowly turned around. Kakashi saw a large snake coming from around his back and it came from Orika.

Red lightning sparked off of hole in Orika's chest, causing the wound to seal up along with her clothes. Orika slowly stood up and faced Kakashi, revealing a snake coming out of her mouth. Kakashi gurgled on blood as the blade pulled itself out of his chest. The blade was pulled back into a Snake before it went back into Orika's mouth,

Kakashi collapsed, as Orika licked her lips. "I tip in the afterlife…when you kill a snake. Make sure you cut off its head." She taunted. '_That wouldn't have worked on me though.' _Orika mused, before she glanced up as lighting lite the sky.

**Yang vs Naruto**

"Yang-chan, why are you fighting? Don't you want to go home?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Quit calling me 'Yang-chan' you idiot!" Yang demanded.

"But all I wanna do is help you, Yang-chan." Naruto insisted.

"You are really starting to piss me off." Yang informed with a glare.

"If you're angry even if you hate me, I'll still try and help you. Vent your anger out on me, I can take it." Naruto said solemnly.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yang yelled angrily. "You shouldn't have to take it. No one has the right or the privilege to 'Take' someone's anger!" She argued.

"But I have to." Naruto replied.

"Bull-fucking-shit! You don't have to do anything." Yang said as a flame-like aura began to envelope her.

"It was Jiraiya-sensei's dream to bring peace to the world. And I'm his student, and it's my responsibility to make sure that happens." Naruto informed.

"That's fucking stupid! There can be no peace. As long as there're humans there will always be differences, fear, Hate! There will always be war as long as two humans exist." Yang said with a scowl.

"Then I'll take that hate!" Naruto shot back. "With me that cycle will end!" He announced.

"You can't take hate! What don't understand about that! Hate is an emotion, and you are a human! No Matter how 'Good' you are. All that un-adulterated emotion will corrupt the most of saints." Yang argued.

"I'm better that than Hate, I've lived with it and pushed through it." Naruto replied.

"You didn't 'push through it' you barely survived twelve years of the weakest hate directed at you. And do you know what happened?" Yang asked rhetorically. "I was made, dumbass." She added.

"I…" Naruto began.

"No, fuck you! You assumed that you were higher than everyone else because of me taking all your corruption!" Yang said lividly.

"I'm…" The blond started, only for Yang to smash her armor encased fist into his face, sending the Nin back. While Naruto was midair, Yang grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him back, only to slam her fist into his face again, sending him to the ground.

Before Naruto could move, Yang grabbed him by the throat with her right hand and lifted him up. Yang reared her left fist back, and punched Naruto in the chest, creating an orange flame-like explosion. "Argh!" Yang yelled as she continued to punch Naruto in the abdomen, creating dozens of explosions.

Yang tossed Naruto up, before she reared her left hand back and sent it to the Konoha Nin. But before her fist made contact with Naruto, it was stopped.

"What?" She asked confused, before she looked at Naruto's face and saw he had orange pigmented around his eyes. "Oh crap." She muttered, before his eyes snapped open, showing that his eyes were yellow and they had a toad-like look to it.

Naruto pushed Yang's fist back, before he sent a fist to her stomach. The force caused her to spit up blood, before Naruto sent a hit to her chest, sending her flying back. Yang slowly pushed herself back up. She had never been hit like that.

"Even if you don't want to be saved, I'll help you." Naruto declared, before he created a two shadow clones. One clone charged forward, while Naruto formed a Rasengan with his other clone.

More Flame-like chakra enveloped Yang as she called upon more Kyūbi chakra. A red aura enveloped Yang's body and took the shape of a fox, as she grew a pair of claws and her hair took on the appearance of pure fire.

Yang vanished and appeared behind the Sage Naruto clone, before she cut him in half with her claws. "**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere**)!" Naruto announced, causing Yang to turn and see Naruto holding a wind infused Rasengan.

Yang quickly held her hand out, before a black sphere formed along with a few white rings that orbited that black sphere. "**Rasenringu (Spiraling Fear Wheel)" **Yang spoke, before she and Naruto threw their respective attacks.

The two attacks collided, creating a devastating explosion of pure chakra that was absorbed by the Replicators. Yang glared at Naruto, but a large shadow enveloped her. She noticed the Naruto she was looking at vanished in a puff of smoke. Yang looked up and saw a massive Rasengan heading towards her.

The Kyūbi chakra that was surrounding Yang lessened and moved towards her left hand. The concentrated chakra burned off her skin, created a black and red chakra shroud. Yang thrust her Version 2 chakra shroud hand up, in an instant a large black and red chakra arm shot forward and caught the massive Rasengan.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to push the Rasengan forward, but his eyes widened when he felt his Rasengan slowing down. Yang scowled as she forced her chakra into the Rasengan and took control of it.

After taking control, Yang smashed the Rasengan into the ground with Naruto under it. "Hmhmhahaha!" Yang laughed when the Rasengan dispersed, revealing Naruto was embedded into the ground.

Yang walked over to the downed Naruto, with her arm still in the version 2 state. "Is this the extent of your power? Your Sage mode surprised me, but in the end, I am the better half." Yang spoke with a smirk.

"I will help…you…Yang-chan." Naruto forced out, only for the blonde to put her boot on his chest.

"How? I beat you in your Sage mode. Are you going to use 'Kyūbi's' chakra?" Yang questioned.

"Never! I promised myself I would never use the bastard fox's chakra!" Naruto announced.

"Hmph." Yang sounded with a scowl. "Such a hypocrite ." She spoke.

"How am I a hypocrite?!" Naruto demanded, forgetting the fact that Yang was standing on his chest.

"You say you wanted to end the world's hatred, that you would bring peace. Yet a creature that is hated by everyone escapes your bounds. Have you ever thought about how the Kyūbi felt in all this?" Yang asked.

"Who cares what it thinks! It attacked Konoha! And made me live the life I lived!" Naruto yelled.

"Such…a…Pathetic…Human." Yang commented as she forced her boot deeper into Naruto's chest. "You know when I was in the recesses of your mind…alone and neglected, before I met Kabuto. I only had one person to talk to. His name was Kurama. We would mostly talk about how stupid, idiotic, pathetic, annoying, un-thankful, disrespectful, and irritating you were. How much we wanted to kill you, how much we wanted to destroy Konoha…those were the good days." Yang said with a smirk.

"You talked to the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Hehe, oh yeah. And guess what?" She said happily.

"W-what?" Naruto questioned.

"Even if you tried to use Kurama's chakra against me, it wouldn't work." Yang said with a smile.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"…Because Kurama…likes me, way more, than he likes you." Yang informed, using reverse psychology.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned blood red and a red chakra shroud enveloped him. Yang smirked as golden chains wrapped around Naruto's limbs and pinned him to the ground. Naruto growled as his Chakra shroud shifted into its three tailed state.

Yang just continued to smirk as Naruto entered the Version 2 Four-tail state, with her Chakra Chains absorbing the chakra, she was definitely going to get more than the Seven Tails of Kyūbi's Chakra. Naruto continued to lose more control as he entered the Six-tailed state, giving Yang more power.

'_Just two more Tails Naruto, just reach your Eight-tailed state. That's all I need to break the seal.' _Yang thought. The Blonde had to create dozens of Chakra Chains when Naruto began to grow when he entered the Seven Tailed State. Yang felt her chakra weaken, when Naruto's power began to overpower her own. Since her power originally overpowered Naruto's she was able to absorb most of it. But with Naruto going into his Seven Tailed State his power was slightly more powerful then hers.

Yang did a hand seal and formed a shadow clone. "Kabuto's going to be mad I did this, but I'll take the heat." Yang muttered, before her clone jumped back and went into a meditating stance. The Blonde focus back on Naruto and created a few more Chakra Chains, when the jinchūriki broke out of some of the chains.

Yang felt her body burn under the stress of the new Kyūbi Chakra entering her system and the stress of holding the Seven Tailed Naruto back. In an instant Naruto broke free of the Chains and slashed at Yang sending her flying back, before it dispelled her clone.

The Kyūbi Naruto hybrid, glared at Yang. The blonde stood up and glared back with her yellow toad-like eyes, before her eyes took on a cross-like shape when she began to use her Kyūbi chakra in unison with the Senjutsu.

Yang held her hand out as the Seven Tailed Naruto charged. A large Rasengan formed in her hand, but it didn't stop there. Three regular sized Rasengans formed around the larger one, and orbited the larger one. Yang narrowed her eyes, before she sped towards Naruto at incredibly high speeds, being enhanced by the Senjutsu and Kyūbi chakra.

The two collided, before the Seven Tailed Naruto was thrown back by a vortex-like wave, stunning the beast. Yang watched as the Seven Tailed Naruto crouched down and whimper as an eighth tail began to form.

Yang went through a hand-seal and formed another clone. While Yang held her hand out and formed a Rasengan, her clone put her hands over the orb of swirling Chakra. The Rasengan got increasingly bigger, until Yang held it above her head. She had to use both her hands along with her clone's help to weave Wind chakra into the Sphere.

Before Naruto could enter his Eight Tailed state, Yang threw that large wind infused Rasengan. "**Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken**)!" Yang announced as the attack glided across the ground and collided with Naruto.

The jinchūriki was engulfed in a gigantic explosion of orange wind bladed chakra. The Seven-tailed Naruto yelled as he grew his eighth creating a shockwave dispersing the attack. But before it could move it was bound by hundreds of Chakra Chains.

The Kyūbi-ified Naruto thrashed, but glared forward when it saw a small figure looking up at him. "You ain't getting out of that one." Yang said as her Sage Mode deactivated, as she pointed around. The beast looked around and saw a few dozen clones all had Chakra Chains coming out of them, all bounding him.

Yang walked forward towards the Eight-tailed Naruto, and held her Version 2 chakra shrouded hand to beast's abdomen. The Eight-tailed Naruto roared, but the blonde was unaffected. "You'll be out soon enough." She muttered.

Yang dug her fingers into the center of the beast's stomach and used her free hand to go through a set of Hand-seals. "**Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)!" **Yang announced, before the beast growled louder.** "…Release." **She finished.

Yang flatted her palm on the beast's stomach and pressed it hard. "**Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!" **The Blonde voiced. "…**Release." **Yang finished, before she jumped back, before a titanic explosion of pure red chakra exploded from Naruto's form.

A Large orange fox towered over Yang as it looked at her with blood red eyes. "**…Yami?" **The Fox asked in confusion.

"Yep!" Yang said cheerfully.

"…**Why the Hell are you a chick?"** Kurama asked incredulously.

"That…that's a long story. But, I got you out." Yang informed with a sigh.

"**So you freed me...now what?" **Kurama questioned.

Yang looked from the giant fox, then to the surrounding area. "Well I'm sure I can convince Kabuto allow you to live here. I mean, look around. It's isolated from almost every human out there. Only Kabuto can access this place and the only things that live here are docile Mechanical blocks that form into other things." Yang spoke aimlessly. "I'm sure you can have your peace here." She added as she looked at the Giant Fox.

"**Hmm…that actually doesn't sound that bad." **Kurama muttered as he laid down on the metal ground.

"And…I was wondering." Yang said nervously.

"…**What?" **Kurama asked with annoyance.

"Weellll, can I make a contract with you?" Yang asked excitedly, causing the giant fox's eyes to narrow.

"…**Why?" **Kurama questioned.

"You're the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. If I ever fight something so powerful that I can't even harm it, I'd want the best of the best…fighting with me." Yang said with a smirk reminiscent to her teacher's. "And as I hear, you're the cream of the crop." She added, appealing to the Fox's ego.

"**Hm, what you say is true." **Kurama muttered. "…**But the last time I was summoned I rampaged a Village and was sealed…There's not much of a good track record there." **He added.

"I'm very good with seals. I mean, come on. I broke you out of the Seal that held you in the pipsqueak." Yang informed.

"**True…" **Kurama said with a loud sigh that caused Yang's hair to move. "**How about this, get my other half, my Yin half and I'll make a contract with you." **The Fox bargained.

"Alright, where is it?" Yang asked.

"**It's sealed in the blonde dude." **Kurama informed.

"Yeah…that's not really much to go on." Yang replied.

"**It's in the blonde dude who sealed me, idiot!" **Kurama announced.

"Geez, you don't have to be so butt hurt over it." Yang muttered to herself, before she looked back to the Giant Fox to see it was sleeping. **"**That was quick." She added, before she walked over to Naruto.

Yang scowled when she saw he was dead. "I am sorry, but there can be only one." She said, before she walked in Kabuto's direction.

**Kabuto vs Sasuke**

Kabuto looked at Sasuke with his lone Mangekyō Sharingan eye. "So you came all this way to personally fight me. I take that as a compliment." Kabuto commented.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, I came to get your Sharingan eye." Sasuke informed.

"Oh?" Kabuto said as he tiled his head curiously. "Hmhmhm…so your eyes have gotten that bad." He said with a nod, getting a surprised look from Sasuke.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I learned all the secrets of the Sharingan form Itachi's body." Kabuto informed which was half true. Since he read the 'Naruto' Manga, he knew every, possible ability Sasuke has and will come up with. It was interesting how Sasuke planned to fight him, without Itachi which was how Sasuke would have originally fought him.

"You snake bastard, what you did to Itachi was unforgivable!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hmmm, yes." Kabuto said. "Give in to your hate." He spoke eerily.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he brandished his sword.

"Yes, the hate is swelling inside you. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant." Kabuto said, quoting the Emperor from Star Wars, mostly to mess with Sasuke.

"W-what?" Sasuke said confused.

"Weren't you going to get retribution for your brother? Come on then, attack. I might not fight back." Kabuto taunted.

"You want to fight then, I give you a fight!" Sasuke yelled as he went through several hand-seals that Kabuto recognized. '_I see…so you're the one who did it.' _The Snake Sage mused.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**)" Sasuke announced, before a signal coffin formed.

"So you're the one who summoned all those Uchiha during the War…that's pretty arrogant." Kabuto spoke.

"Hn, it's only natural I summon the strongest." Sasuke replied, before the coffin opened up, revealing Itachi Uchiha.

"So you summoned Itachi, huh. I am not falling for that Izanami crap." Kabuto muttered, as he took a few steps back and watched as the two Uchiha talk. Kabuto knelt down and allowed his two Basilisks to loom over his shoulders.

§Watch them. Tell me when they decide to attack.§ Kabuto said to the two powerful snakes, before he pulled his hood more over his face. "Kumo, have the surrounding blocks change the terrain when we fight. I do now want them to get used to one fighting ground." Kabuto said to the Replicator on his forearm.

While the two Uchiha talked, Kabuto held his hand over the Replicator ground. The ground opened up as a brown hilt with a small skull at the base of it came out. Kabuto grabbed onto the handle and pulled the sword out of the ground revealing it was completely cover in bandages. After putting the sword on his back, Kabuto held both his hands over the ground. A staff and a bone white stick came out of the ground, the staff was entirely covered in different sigils and the bone white stick was covered in Fuinjutsu markings.

Kabuto held his Staff foci in his left hand and his bone wand foci in his right hand. The Snake Sage's lone Sharingan noticed the two Uchiha approaching him. "So It seems the estrange brothers have finally come to gang up on me. Hmm, I find it unfair that you're the only one who has family fighting for him…Sasuke." Kabuto commented as he leaned forward, as he flicked his bone Foci up his sleeve freeing his hand.

"If you get to summon a member of your family I should do the same!" Kabuto announced as he went through several Hand-seals. "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**)" Kabuto spoke as a single coffin rose a foot to at his side.

Sasuke and Itachi watched the coffin with a critical eye. The coffin opened up revealing a man with pitch black hair that was pulled back and reached his neck. He had a mustache and a goatee, and had dark green eyes. The man had a long black robe-like outfit and had a locket around his neck.

"While he is more of a…ancestor, than a relative, I'm sure he counts." Kabuto commented. "Uchiha brothers, meet my ancestor. Salazar Slytherin." Kabuto spoke as the man's eyes snapped to the Snake Sage's form.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" the man asked.

"…Your incarnate." Kabuto replied dryly, getting a wide eyed look from the man.

"Seriously, you went to that world and everything?" Salazar questioned.

"Yeah." Kabuto responded, getting smirk from the wizard. Before Salazar noticed the two Snakes looming over Kabuto's shoulders.

"Seraph, Viliangia, you two got smaller." Salazar commented with a condescending smirk. The two basilisks hissed threateningly at him. "Oh, gotten yourselves a bit of a back bone now, have you." He said uncaringly, before he faced Kabuto, who was keeping his eye on the Uchiha.

"Let's have a reunion later. We have a fight to dish out." Kabuto informed, causing Salazar to look at the two Uchiha.

"Huh, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Salazar asked as he looked at the two Uchiha's Sharingan.

"They're the Sharingan." Sasuke proudly proclaimed, getting an annoyed look from Itachi.

"No that's not it…" Salazar trailed off. "Your 'Sharingan' are incomplete. There was only one person that I've seen with that eye, and it had a ripple-like look to it with nine of tomoe…" He informed.

"The Ten-tails." Sasuke muttered, but everyone heard.

"No, no…it was a human. Actually it was my hot priestess." Salazar said with a smirk as he looked off. "Damn was she a looker, excluding the whole 'horns' she had. It gave her a more exotic look in my opinion." He informed.

"Wait…" Kabuto said with narrowed eyes. "…This woman, was she named…Kaguya?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Mmm, she was my favorite priestesses I had, so devoted to me. Such a shame I had to return to England, I liked her. But Jashin said. I couldn't take Kaguya with me for some reason." Salazar said with a sigh. "Whatever happened to her?" He asked.

"She went insane and had her children have to seal her in the moon." Kabuto said dryly.

"I definitely dodged the bullet on that one." Salazar muttered, and in an instant he and Kabuto leveled their respective wands at the Uchiha. A pitch black light hit Itachi, sending the reanimated Nin flying back, with most of his body being disintegrated.

"**Sectumsempra**!" Kabuto said harshly as he slashed his bone foci at Sasuke. A white light flew towards Sasuke, but the Nin evaded it.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fire Ball)" **Sasuke announced as he exhaled a large fireball.

The fireball flew towards Kabuto, but he flicked his wand at it causing it to shrink. Kabuto reached forward and grabbed the fire ball before he held it to his mouth and exhaled, not that anyone knew because of his mask. The small fireball shifted into a giant snake made out of flames, as Kabuto silently cast the Fiendfyre curse.

The Dark fire launched itself towards Sasuke, but the Uchiha's three tomoe'd eye shifted to an atom-like symbol.

"**Amaterasu**!" Sasuke spoke as black flames shot out of his left eye. The black fire collided with the cursed fire. The Black fire out burned the Dark fire and headed towards Kabuto.

Kabuto stood there, before he was lifted into the sky, when the ground under him formed a pillar of Replicator blocks. The Snake Sage looked down, before the Transmutation circle on his glove glowed slightly. Kabuto waved the bone foci before the entire area Sasuke stood was ignited. With Kabuto Transmutating the oxygen to a flammable state, he silently cast an Incendio charm.

Salazar watched as Itachi regenerate from his attack. Itachi's eyes shifted into their Mangekyō state. The Uchiha Nin went through several hand-seals. "**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)" **Itachi announced as he launched a volley of Shuriken that were enveloped in Fire balls.

The fire balls with Shuriken inside them flew towards Salazar, who slashed his wand. The fire balls turned blue as they orbited around the wizard. Itachi narrowed his eyes, before one-by-one the fire balls launched themselves at him, forcing him to dodge.

An orange flame-like ribcage formed around Itachi as took the last fireball. Itachi focused on Salazar, before the ribcage formed into a full skeleton. A bone hand reached for Salazar, but the wizard jabbed his wand at Itachi. A black, smoke-like projectile flew and hit Itachi in the chest.

Itachi was thrown out of his Susanoo, before he was violently slammed into one of the replicator pillar. '_I need to make sure he can't regenerate.' _Salazar mused, before he aimed his wand up into the sky, causing Itachi to up into the rust colored sky.

Salazar thrust his wand up at the sky, launching pitch black lighting at the air born Uchiha. Itachi activated his Susanoo into its final sate. But the Black lighting passed through it and hit the Uchiha. The reanimated Nin was disintegrated, into microscopic pieces. "There, regenerate from that." Salazar said with a smirk.

Kabuto watched as the fire he set die out, but narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke was surrounded by a light blue skeleton. "Tsk, Susanoo." Kabuto muttered, while he himself had that ability, he was not very good at it. '_Maybe it's compensation?' _Kabuto mused. Whenever he used Kumai there was little to no fatigue, so maybe the pain and fatigue he got when he used Susanoo was just a form of compensation.

"Let's see what you can do." Kabuto muttered. He wanted to see what Mangekyō abilities Sasuke's sharingan had. And if they were worth trying to splice with his Mangekyō, since his Mangekyō had more defensive abilities, he wanted to gain an Eternal Mangekyō with an offensive based Mangekyō to even itself out.

Sasuke's Susanoo formed a large bow and formed an arrow of black fire. The Susanoo fired the Black fire bow, but it harmlessly passed through Kabuto. "Hmm…" the Snake Sage sounded, as he knelt down. Allowing his two basilisks slithered out from under his cloak and went underground when the metal blocks opened.

'_So not only does he have the flames of Amaterasu, he also has a better manipulation of it…far better than Itachi's Sharingan that's for sure.' _Kabuto mused, before he pointed his Staff foci at Sasuke, the sigils on the staff gleaned a silver-ish white. "**_Repellere_**_(__**Repel**__)" _Kabuto spoke as he forced his will into the attack.

Sasuke felt a tremendous force hit him, before he was sent flying out of his Susanoo defense. Kabuto panted after he used that attack. '_What the…what the hell?' _The Sage thought to himself as he felt sweat coming onto his face. '_Is using True Magic that tiring? It feels like I've formed a dozen Justus.' _Kabuto thought. '_I guess that's why it takes decades to master True Magic…or at least become proficient in it.' _He thought cynically. '_And I guess that's why they're so strong.' _He added, before he looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes released tears of blood as he glared at Kabuto, before a torrent of black flames flew towards the Sage. Kabuto combusted into Black smoke and flew around the black fire. "Come on, Itachi would be disappointed!" Kabuto announced as he re-formed from the black smoke.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about my brother!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, but I do. You did give me his body as research after all." Kabuto informed. "I mean, come on. You thought I wouldn't have a way to track you after you killed Orochimaru. What about that team you were going to form?" Kabuto asked with an eye smile.

Sasuke's eyes slowly got wider. "Y-you erased my memory!" He snapped, when he remembered his plan to recruit Suigetsu, Karina and Jūgo.

"More like…over written really." Kabuto replied uncaringly, before he turned to black smoke and flew, just as Black flames collided with the area he was at. "Now, now Sasuke-kun, if you keep doing that, you'll go blind." He commented as he materialized again.

"It doesn't matter, once I kill you I will get the Sharingan that you stole!" Sasuke voiced as he glared at Kabuto.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke-kun…when are you going to realize, there is no stealing in the Ninja world. There's only taking what's yours, and destroying what isn't." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Even if I somehow die, I'll make sure my Sharingan is un-usable." Sasuke spoke with a slight smirk.

"Hmhmh…I don't need your eyes Sasuke-kun, I just need your DNA." Kabuto said before he his body turned to black smoke and it rushed at the Uchiha. '_There are so many things I can do with your DNA Sasuke. I can do what I did with Naruto and Transmutate your blood into your eyes, clone you then take its eyes…but I do want the originals.' _Kabuto mused as he collided with Sasuke.

The black smoke when through Sasuke, but before could react he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw Kabuto right behind him. The Uchiha's hand was encased in lighting, before he tried to stab at Kabuto.

The lighting encased hand passed through Kabuto, but the Snake Sage caught the fist as soon as it passed through him, grabbing him by the wrist. "Now Sasuke, that was just pitiful." Kabuto said dryly.

"It would be…**Chidori Nagashi**(**One Thousand Birds Current)" **Sasuke spoke as lighting discharged from every point of his body. Kabuto froze as lighting entered his nerves system. Sasuke reached for his back and un-sheathed his katana.

Sasuke slashed his Sword at the paralyzed but froze when he felt a tremendous amount of killing intent. He slowly looked down and saw two large snakes coiling around his body.

"Owww!" Kabuto voiced as he began to move again. '_Thank God I put Samehada on my back, if it wasn't there the lightning Chakra would have lasted longer in my system.' _He mused, before he focused on trapped Uchiha, who had two Basilisks coiling around his body and hitting him with a high amount of killing intent.

"Now that you're all good and trapped, it's time for the best part." Kabuto said, before he blinked. '_…That sounded creepier than I intended.' _He thought as he put his bone foci to Sasuke's temple. "Let's see how you got here." Kabuto said with narrowed eyes. "**Legilimens." **He muttered, before Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Kabuto tore through Sasuke's mind viewing every good and bad memory he had, before he found what he was looking for. "Really…that's it." He muttered. It was really…boring…on how the Konoha Nin got here. "All they did was capture a Suna Jonin. Torture him. Implant a dead switch seal into his heart and had him infiltrate Suna. Break into Gaia's house where the Dimensional Gate was. The Jonin copied it down before he gave it to the Konoha Nin…" He said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to go back to Konoha and destroy it, I really don't want more of these pests to follow me." Kabuto said with annoyance.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" Kabuto spoke as he aimed his wand at Sasuke. The killing curse collided with Sasuke, before the Basilisks uncoiled from the Uchiha, allowing him to fall lifelessly to the ground. "In the end my bloodline out did yours, Sasuke." Kabuto said holding some remorse, before he reached up and pulled his mask off along with pulling his hood down.

The Snake Sage looked at Sasuke with his Pinwheel-like Sharingan, before he knelt down to the Uchiha. Kabuto opened Sasuke's eye lid and saw dull black eyes, before he put his fingers to the Uchiha's temples and channeled Chakra, turning the dull black eyes to their three tomoe'd state. '_Perfect.' _Kabuto mused as he smirked.

"Take his corpse to the closest structure and prepare it. I'll be there shortly for the procedure." Kabuto said to nothing, but several large bugs formed out of the ground under Sasuke, and began to follow their order.

'_I'll need to create a stable clone for my procedure. I can't just transplant my current eyes with Sasuke's. Since I'm not an Uchiha and I didn't awaken the Mangekyō, I would just be switching my current eyes with Sasuke's almost used up eyes.' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_I'll have to splice some of Obito's DNA into my ocular nerves, before I try to transplant Sasuke's eyes into me. With Obito's DNA in my eye sockets, it'll 'trick' Sasuke's Mangekyō into awakening its Eternal State, believing I'm an Uchiha that has awakened the Mangekyō.' _Kabuto planned. '_While in actuality the DNA from Obito's Mangekyō and the Sasuke's Mangekyō will merge creating the Eternal Mangekyō.'_

'_And if it doesn't work I'll just Transmutate the Two Sharingans together.' _Kabuto thought with a shrug, before he met up with Salazar.

"So you're my incarnate…eh, I could've be worse." Salazar muttered, getting a glare from the Sage.

"Dude, you're a dick." Kabuto said with a scowl. '_I like your portraits much better.' _He thought.

"You brought me back from the dead. I get to be a bit snarky." Salazar replied, before he disintegrated into nothingness, as Kabuto stopped the reanimation technique. Kabuto took the Samehada off his back, before the ground opened up, allowing him to put it in the ground. The Snake Sage looked at his Staff foci, before he scowled. "I should really work on the true magic." He muttered, before he dropped the staff, allowing the ground to enclose it.

Kabuto walked a few metered away from his 'Battle field' and saw he had an audience.

"…That was pretty awesome!" Yang announced.

"Um…thanks." Kabuto said unsurely, before he walked over to the other members of Nox.

"D-did you really kill him?" Daronica asked slightly nervous, getting the Snake Sage's attention.

'_Why is she…oh, she's like fifteen.' _Kabuto mused. "Yes, he was insane and was bent on killing me to take my eyes." He replied. "Don't worry he deserved." He added.

"But aren't we supposed to be better?" Daronica asked, even if she was on the darker side she didn't like the idea of killing someone.

"That's good." Kabuto said with a nod. "No normal human being wakes up one morning and decides they're fine with killing. I was born and trained into it, so are most of the people here. And about us being better the better person. We are much better than people like him are. We didn't go out of our way to kill our family member just to sate a needless emotion. We don't enjoy the idea of killing…it's just…something that has to be done." Kabuto spoke seriously, leaving out the opinions of Hidane.

"I…I see." Daronica muttered, getting a look from Snape.

"No one's forcing you to be here." Kabuto informed. "If you aren't comfortable, you can leave if you want." He stated.

"N-no, you don't…I mean, I don't." Daronica said. "What I'm trying to say is. I understand what you're trying to say, Kabuto." The witch informed.

"Good, let's get out of here." Kabuto said.

"Wait!" Daronica announced, getting everyone's attention. "What do I do with her?" She asked as she pointed to something.

"Ew! What the hell is that?!" Yang yelled when she saw a disfigured…thing.

"Oh, Jashin-sama, shield your eyes!" Hidane said she blocked his view.

"What a revolting thing." Snape commented, while Jūgo looked uncomfortable.

"I saw we just kill it." Orika added, before Kabuto moved around Hidane and saw what they were talking about, and almost threw up.

"W-what the hell is that?" Kabuto asked barely keeping his breakfast.

"That was the pink haired girl I fought." Daronica informed.

"Hm…Hmhm…Heheheh…Hahahah!" Kabuto and Yang sounded as they laughed their asses off.

"Really…" Yang began.

"That's Sakura?" Kabuto finished still smirking, as he looked at the disfigured thing. "What'd you do?" He asked as he looked at the witch.

"Nothing, I just brought out her…inner beauty." Daronica said with an arrogant tone.

"Hehe, I'd say. You and I are going to be good friends." Yang commented.

"What are we going to do with her though?" Daronica asked, as she motioned to Sakura. Kabuto looked into the Med Nin's eyes, as his Mangekyō Sharingan started to spin, before Sakura's eyes changed to the look like a Sharingan.

"I don't care." Kabuto replied, as he looked away from the trapped Nin. "Throw her in the ocean or into space for all I care. You could even free her, though I don't think she'll get very far." He added with a wave of his hand, as his eyes turned a dark green.

"Um, Kabuto I need to ask for a favor." Yang said, getting the Sage's attention, the two stared for a few seconds.

"…I'm waiting." Kabuto said dryly.

"Oh, sorry." Yang said sheepishly. "I need to go to Konoha." She informed, getting looks from Orika, Hidane and Jūgo.

"And you want to go to Konoha, why?" Kabuto asked.

"When I fought Naruto…" Yang began.

"He didn't get you with one of his speeches, did he?" Kabuto questioned with a sigh.

"What, oh God no! I killed the blond." Yang replied. "No, no, something happened after it…I freed the Kyūbi." She informed.

"You what!?" Kabuto demanded.

"Why would you free The Kyūbi?" Orika asked.

"Even I wouldn't go up against that thing." Hidane commented.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Yang spoke, quieting the Nin. "I talked to the Kyūbi…" She said, before she looked at everyone, waiting for another outburst. "And we made a…deal." Yang informed, before she stopped again.

"What was the deal?" Kabuto asked dryly, when she stopped talking.

"I was waiting for someone to yell. Anyway, Kyūbi said that if I help him get his other half, he will allow me to summon him." Yang said seriously.

"Hmm, I see. That gives us another reason to go to Konoha." Kabuto muttered.

"We have to find Minato…" Yang began.

"Minato Namikaze's body to free the Yin half of Kyūbi, yes I know." Kabuto replied.

"H-how did you know that?" Yang asked in surprise.

"…I'm just that good." Kabuto said dryly, if she didn't remember the fact that he could read about the Nin-verse than he wouldn't point it out. "Anyway, let's get going I have something's I'm going to do before we even think about heading to Konoha." He said, before he faced Snape. "Do you want me to send you back to your office?" Kabuto questioned.

"I really don't care." Snape replied, before Kabuto grabbed onto his shoulder. In a few seconds the Potions master vanished in a vortex. The Snake Sage then transported the Dumbledore clone too.

"Well I'm going to see Fleur off. Do you guys still want to accompany me?" Kabuto questioned.

"Meh." Yang sounded.

"You don't have to come. If you want I can send you back to the Grimmauld Place, and play those video games that I bought you." Kabuto said.

"Really?" Yang asked excitedly.

"…Yeah." Kabuto replied.

"Yes, Halo here I come." Yang muttered, before she vanished in a vortex.

When she was gone, Kabuto looked at Orika, Jūgo, Hidane and Daronica. "Are you guys coming, or do you want to go home?" He asked.

"I will always be by your side Jashin-sama." Hidane voiced passionately.

"I really don't care." Orika commented.

"You already know my answer." Jūgo informed.

"I still have to take you to my home, so you can see my father." Daronica said curtly.

"Hm…" Kabuto sounded. '_I'll see Fleur off, and then I'll go see Lucius to see what he wants. After that I'll splice my eyes with Sasuke's, after I'm ready, then I'll go to Konoha.' _The Sage thought with narrowed eyes, before he transported the four out of his Kamui dimension.

Kabuto glanced to his side when he heard a small explosion, before he took a step back. A few feet in front of him was a red and black colored bird. "…Fawkes." He said with narrowed Mangekyō eyes.

'_Harry Potter or should I call you Kabuto Yakushi, or maybe The One Who Has Traveled Past the Outside.' _ An androgynous voice answered.

"The outside?" Kabuto asked.

'_And here I thought you knew everything.' _Fawkes said with a condescending tone.

"What's the Outside?" Kabuto questioned.

'_Oh you want something, what are you willing to give for it?' _The voice asked, getting a 'Tsk' from the Sage.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Kabuto questioned, no one was able to enter in his dimension. But it did make sense that Sidhe could, since they are from their own dimension and could easily manipulate it.

'_My Master thinks…highly of you.' _The Phoenix informed. '_After I was freed, I was supposed to observe you. And when the time was right, confront you.' _The voice answered.

"Confront me, for what?" Kabuto questioned.

'_To be our avatar.' _The phoenix replied.

"Avatar for summer…You mean the Summer Knight?" Kabuto asked incredulously, if the descriptions were anything to go by The Winter Sidhe seemed to be more of a fitting side for him.

'_You think I'm talking about the Summer Queens, no. I don't work for them…I work for someone equal to them in power.' _The Sidhe said. '_I work for the Primal spirit of violence, Bloodlust, And the Hunt…I work for Lord Herne, or you might know him as…The_ _Erlking.' _The Sidhe said into Kabuto's mind.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, The Dresden Files or Stargate.

Kabuto looked at the Sidhe with wide eyes. "'He' wants me to be the Champion Primal of killing?" He asked unsure, making sure not to say The Erlking's name.

'_Of course.' _Fawkes replied.

"…Um, no thanks." Kabuto said making a disgusted face.

'_W-what?' _The Sidhe responded in surprise.

"I heard how the mantle is passed." The Snake Sage said. "Through sex…I'm not having sex with a dude…no matter how much power I get." Kabuto informed seriously. He was no homophobe by any means, and he really didn't give a shit regarding sexuality. But he looked himself up while he was here…and well he was annoyed that everyone assumed he was gay…or a pedophile…or a Rapist…or all three. '_Honestly, what the fuck did I do to piss people off?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

The phoenix looked at Kabuto like he was an idiot. '_That's not how the mantle is passed down from the Fae Kings you idiot.' _Fawkes informed.

"Oh thank God…" Kabuto muttered.

'_You have to drink a goblet of His blood.' _The Sidhe informed.

"…That's ah…that's a bit morbid…don't you think?" the Snake Sage asked. Even to him that was a bit weird.

'_Eh.' _The Phoenix replied with what could be considered a shrug.

"So I'll be the Kings' bitch, essentially?" Kabuto asked bluntly. He knew the Winter and Summer knights were bitches to the Faerie Courts. The Sidhe Knight is a mortal and a champion of either of the Sidhe Courts, Summer and the Winter. They were basically their Hitmen, and if the Knight directly went against their court, their Mantle would be stripped.

'_…I wouldn't know…' _Fawkes replied evenly.

"Why is the 'big man' so interested in me?" Kabuto questioned seriously, as he reached up and pulled his hood back and tossed his mask aimlessly.

The Sidhe glanced to its side, before it focused on the young man. '_As it is in the Nevernever, it will be here…Are the Erlking's words. You embody everything about him. Why wouldn't he want you as his Champion…What better person to represent you, than yourself?' _The Sidhe spoke.

"I'm nothing like him, I am my own person!" Kabuto snapped. He didn't want to be associated with someone. Especially sense he finally escaped Orochimaru's, Voldemorts and Dumbledore's Shadow. He was finally his own person.

'_Don't mistake our intent…' _Fawkes said, as it landed on Kabuto's shoulder. '_We are not your enemy.' _It informed. '_Like it or not, but you are exactly like the Erlking. Just as you are neutral from Good and Evil. His majesty is Neutral from Summer and The Winter.' _The Sidhe stated. '_You both are wild forces, not forces of Evil. But, something that simply is. You both crave to kill those that oppose you, have a hunger to become strong, a bloodlust that is only rivaled by each other's…You are both devious, cunning, strong…deadly…Do not mistake our intent, Kabuto Yakushi, Harry Potter…He Who Has Traveled Past The Outside.' _The Phoenix said seriously. '…_This is not an order, this is not a necessity…this is an offer no one has ever been offered before...But, know this…His Majesty does not like being denied.' _The Sidhe said, before it flew off of Kabuto's shoulder and landed on the Replicator block ground.

Kabuto actually looked surprised, while the offer was shady. It was essentially an offer a life time. "…Can I have some time to think about it?" He asked.

'_Hmhmhm…All the time you need.' _Fawkes replied, before it vanished in an explosion of fire.

Kabuto stood by himself as he looked off in thought. He was knocked out of his thoughts, when he heard metal clicking on metal. Kabuto looked down to see a tiny Spider Replicator at his feet. The Snake Sage knelt down and allowed the Replicator to climb up.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked. He was glad for the distraction.

The Spider Replicator flapped its wings, before it made a high-pitched sound.

"You're getting information from 'the Link'? What's the supposed to mean?" He questioned, before the Replicator flapped its wings again. "…You're getting information from the others..." Kabuto muttered, before his eyes went wide. "The others! The ones I sent to the other world!" He announced.

The Replicator flapped its wings again, before it jumped off of Kabuto's shoulder. "What does that even mean?" He asked as he followed the obviously excited spider, before it flapped its wings again and made a series of clinking sounds. "Saying 'Goa'uld' over and over again doesn't help Me." the Snake Sage replied dryly, as the Replicator lead him.

Kabuto arrived at a site that surprised the hell out of him. In front of him was something being constructed by the Replicators. It was about thirty five meters long, and fifteen meters high. It had a weird pyramid-shaped design, with two large wings extending from the base. Under it, it had what looked like two cannons mounted on a pivot.

"…What in the world?" Kabuto muttered, only for the Replicator to make a series of clicking sounds. "An…Al'kesh?" He said unsure. "Why in the bloody hell is it called that?" He asked, only for the Replicator to flap its wings. "You don't know, huh. Can you tell out buddies in the other universe 'Thanks for the Present'" Kabuto instructed, before he looked at the ship that was being quickly constructed by the Replicators.

Unknown to Kabuto a few kilometers away the Replicators were constructing several other vessels. Vassals their counterparts had either 'confiscated' or found. Some being the Older Goa'uld Ha'tak motherships, but enhanced with some of the technology they found in their Galaxy. And a giant Ship, something larger than the Ha'tak. A Ha'tak mothership that was originally built by a System Lord named Sokar, but was seized by another System lord Apophis, and then subsequently subjugated by the Replicators.

Kabuto looked at the Al'kesh, before down to the tine Replicator Spider. "Good work." He said, as he affectionately pet the robot. The Snake Sage's eyes turned blood red, with a pinwheel design, before he vanished in a vortex.

When the Snake Sage was gone, the tiny Replicator joined in on the construction of the Goa'uld Bomber/Transport ship.

A black vortex formed in a large hallway, before Kabuto formed. The Snake Sage glanced around and noticed Orika was leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her pale face. Hidane was checking her triple scythe. Jūgo was looked out one of the large windows of the hallway. And Daronica was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Uck, finally." Daronica said with a scoff.

"My humblest apologizes, you're highness." Kabuto said dryly. "But, bookish types like me need to compose themselves if they're to talk to someone so socially high." He added coolly, as he pushed his glassed up.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Daronica replied, as she tossed her pony-tail over her shoulder.

"But I don't need to go anywhere." Kabuto said with a slight smirk. "Because, I've already been to all the places that interested me." He commented offhandedly.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can take you anywhere." Daronica said, as she moved closer to the Snake Sage.

"Will you come with me?" Kabuto questioned.

"It depends, if where we're going is…" Daronica began.

"Jashin-Sama!" Hidane announced.

"…Yeah…" Kabuto asked with a sigh, as he looked away from the Witch dressed in White.

"Can you quit flirting with her…" Hidane asked. "She's not good enough for you." The Jashin priestess insisted.

"What? How dare!... The nerve of... Ugh!" Daronica announced, before she stormed up to the priestess. "Do you want to fight?" She asked with a chilling glare.

"Would you even know how to fight me? Princess?" Hidane asked with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hidane." Kabuto said warningly.

"But Jashin-sama!" The priestess said with a whine. "Please can I kill this heathen?" She asked pleadingly.

Kabuto appeared in front of the priestess and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Hidane-chan…" He said, before he leaned in close. "Don't disobey me…If you follow my order, you might get rewarded." He informed, as his face was inches from the bloodthirsty priestess'. "You've felt some of my punishments…Would you like me to reward you instead?" Kabuto asked quietly.

Hidane looked at the person she considered her God, with wide eyes and a blush on her face. "I-I-I would like to be rewarded…" She admitted.

"Then you have to listen to what I say." Kabuto said, as he leaned back, causing Hidane to lean forward.

"B-but that heathen, doesn't believe in you, Jashin-sama." Hidane argued.

"So? Neither does this entire world, I'm not asking you to slaughter them." Kabuto replied dryly.

"…That doesn't mean I shouldn't." The priestess said with a pout.

"Now that couple's therapy is over, didn't you have things to do, Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked, as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Oh yeah, I have to see Fleur and Gabrielle off." Kabuto said off handedly, as he fixed his glasses. "Thanks for reminding me." He added.

Orika just smirked. "Anything to stop the love fest you seem to be having." She commented, getting glares from Daronica and Hidane.

"Jealous?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"Oh, indefinitely." Orika said sarcastically.

Kabuto, Orika, Daronica, Hidane and Jūgo walked through the hallway, until they reached the entrance to the Courtyard.

"You know a lot of people are going to be out there, right?" Orika asked with a dark smirk. "Are you sure you can handle it?" She questioned tauntingly.

"I don't know." Kabuto replied as he pulled his hood up, obscuring his face. "People like me, don't like to be stared at." He commented with a smirk.

"Just don't embarrass me." Daronica said with a scowl.

"I'd never." The Snake Sage said dryly, before he reached up and pushed the door open. Before the group was assaulted by loud talking, the talking of hundreds of people all at once, the type of noise no one can understand and wishes would be quiet.

Kabuto looked around the large crowd with inattentive dark green eyes, before he walked forward. The Snake Sage walked through the crowd unhindered.

"These people sure are fucking noisy." Hidane commented, as she scowled.

"'These people' what's that supposed to mean?" Daronica asked offended.

"I think she means humans…You know…people." Kabuto informed dryly.

"You talk as if you aren't one." Daronica said.

"Eh, I have no idea what I am…" The Snake Sage trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah, boo-hoo." Orika imputed rudely. "Cry me a river, why don't you." She said

"You know what I love about you Orika." Kabuto began. "You're people skills." He said dryly.

"And I thought you just loved me for my body, who would've guessed." Orika said sarcastically, as she crossed her arms and kept her pace with the bespectacled young man.

"My, my, Orika so focused on sex…Maybe you're more like your previous partner than you'd like to admit, hmm?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"I'm nothing like Jiraiya." The Clone of Orochimaru said forcefully.

"Who's this 'Jiraiya'?" Daronica asked.

"A fifty year old man, who would try to get into your pants and sleep with you if he had the chance." Kabuto informed.

"Ewww!" The teenage girl sounded animatedly, before she held herself. "That's disgusting!" Daronica said with a shudder.

"…You have the hots for me? How is that any different?" Kabuto asked curiously, he wasn't stupid. "Not that I'm trying to get in your pants and sleep with you…" He added, to make sure there were no mixed messages.

"Well you aren't a fifty year old man. And you are…well…" Daronica began before she looked away, with reddened cheeks. "You're just the perfect person." She informed.

"In which way?" The Snake Sage questioned slightly surprised. Yang and Gaia, who were probably the ones he'd say loved him the most, never said that. Though in their defense, they aren't romantics either.

"Well it's hard to explain. It's just that…" Daronica began. "It's just that, everything about you pulls me in. Your dark, introverted, devious personality…The way you don't give a crap about what people think about you. The way you can do what you want, face your responsibilities, and seem to be five moves ahead of everyone." She spoke with wide greyish-blue eyes. "You're someone I aspired to be." Daronica admitted.

"…Um…" Kabuto sounded, not really sure how to react to that. "That's ah…Nice." He said unsure.

"Talk about obsessed." Orika whispered into Hidane's ear, getting a smirk from the priestess.

"'Arry!" A childish voice announced, before the Snake Sage felt someone hugging his abdomen.

Kabuto looked down and saw a small blonde girl hugging him. "Gabrielle." He said as he awkwardly pat the girl on the back. He never liked it when people touched him without his consent, it was nothing personal. He just didn't like people touching him. "…How'd you know it was me?" Kabuto asked.

"Silly, no one else 'ears a cloak like you." Gabrielle said innocently, causing the young man to actually look a little sheepish at that comment.

'_That makes sense.' _He mused.

"I'm so 'appy zat you actually came!" The little blonde girl said happily.

"…Yeah, we are friends." Kabuto commented, before he noticed the little girl was holding on tightly. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?" He questioned.

"I just…I just don't want to leave." She admitted making a sad face, as she looked up at the Snake Sage with teary eyes.

Kabuto looked around for help, mostly at Daronica and Orika, but all he got were looks of amusement. "Um…There, there…don't cry." He said unsure.

"But…But, I'm going to miss you 'Arry!" Gabrielle declared.

'_I'm not that much of a fun person to be around…Not much to miss really.' _Kabuto thought dryly. "You'll be alright." He informed.

"Gabi, 'at are you doing?" Fleur said, as she came out of the crowed. "O-Oh, 'A-Arry." She said with a slight blush, getting a furious scowl from Daronica.

"Fleur." Kabuto said with a nod, as Gabrielle let go of the Sage. "I came to see you guys off." He admitted, getting a beaming smile from her.

"Z'hank you 'Arry." Fleur said with a smile that certain men would kill to see again.

"Ugh, really?" Daronica rudely interjected. "You're so bloody irritating." She said with a condescending scowl.

"Z'hen why don't you stuff your face English pig." Fleur snapped back.

"Whoa…Shots fired." Kabuto muttered. '_Wish Yang was here, she'd love this.' _He mused.

Daronica looked appalled. "You-You French slut!" She announced, with a chilling glare.

"If I was one, at least I would know how to get a man. How do you get one? Oh Z'at's right…" Fleur began with a condescending smile. "…You has to pay z'hem, no?" She said tauntingly.

'_Whoa, ah chick-fight.' _Kabuto thought, before he sighed. "Ladies." He said.

"What!?" The two blondes yelled, before they realized what they did.

"I'm sorry, 'Arry." Fleur apologized. "Z'his English hussy pissed me off." She said, as she aimed a glare at Daronica.

"Uh-huh." Kabuto sounded dryly.

"What! You're not going to stand up for me?" Daronica said, as she stomped her foot.

"…Why?...You started it." He replied condescendingly.

"He's got you on that one." Orika commented.

"Shut up." Daronica snapped to the serpent-like woman.

"Oh, you're words sting, as much as the sharpest sword." Orika replied uncaringly.

Kabuto choose to ignore the bickering girls, and focused on Fleur and Gabrielle. "I've never been much for 'Goodbyes' per say." He said to the two blondes, before he noticed their sad looks. "…So I'm not going to say it." The Snake Sage informed. "…If we don't say 'goodbye', then no one's really gone. Then we're just…Not here right now." Kabuto said, as he glanced around trying to think. "So I won't say Goodbye, because we will meet again." He informed. '_Now I'm glad Yang isn't here, or she'd call me out on what I said.' _Kabuto thought, before he was engulfed in hug by two blondes.

"Z'hank you 'Arry, we…we won't forget you." Fleur said, with watery eyes.

"We'll never say Goodbye eiz'er." Gabrielle said sally, before the two girls noticed their classmates were leaving.

"I guess we're leaving." Fleur said sadly.

"Don't be sad." Kabuto replied, before he patted himself down. "Ah, where is it…" He muttered to himself, before he stopped and reached into his cloak. "Here it is…" The Snake Sage said, before he pulled out a black scroll.

"Eh, what is Z'his?" Fleur asked unsure, as Kabuto handed her a scroll.

"It's a Communication Scroll…It's a working title. Basically you write words into it, and they're transported into a subspace and sent to another identical subspace matching the same frequency. That data is then pulled into my scroll, interpreted, and translated." Kabuto explained.

"…Huh?" Fleur and Gabrielle sounded simultaneously.

Kabuto sighed, as he pushed up his glasses. "You write in it, the words vanish and appear in my scroll." He stated dryly.

"Oh." Fleur sounded with a nod.

"Z'his means we can always talk. It'll be like we aren't even apart!" Gabrielle announced happily.

"…That was the point…" Kabuto replied, trying his best to hide the sarcasm.

"I'll promise to write you, everyday!" Gabrielle informed.

Kabuto just blinked slightly. '_…That's strange…' _He mused. "Sure, if that's your prerogative." The Snake Sage said with a shrug, getting a beaming smile from the little blonde.

Fleur smiled, before she leaned close and gave Kabuto a kiss on the cheek. "See you again, 'Arry." She said happily, before she grabbed onto her little sister's hand. "Let's go Gabi." She said sternly.

"See you again!" Gabrielle said, before she and her sister left.

"Later." Kabuto said, with a slight wave.

"Oh, so many emotions. It's practically revolting." Orika said with a scowl.

"You want me to hug you, don't you?" Kabuto asked, getting irritated look from the female Snake Sannin. "Are you one of those girls that complain about certain things, but secretly wants it?" He questioned tauntingly.

Orika just looked away, not dignifying it with a response. "Oh my, are you a Tsundere?" Kabuto asked with wide eyes. That caused Hidane and Jūgo to look at Orika with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up." Orika replied with a glare.

"Oh, forgive me Orika-sama." Kabuto said in a sarcastic manner, similar to what he did with Orochimaru.

"Enough about her! Why did you let that French harlot kiss you!?" Daronica demanded with a glare, as she stomped her foot and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you racist?" Kabuto asked, before he blinked. "…Oh, wait of course you are." He added, as he face palmed.

"It's not racism." Daronica defended herself. "Have you heard of the atrocities Muggles, Mud bloods, half breeds and Half Bloods have committed? They're nothing but liars, thieves and Murderers!" She declared.

"And I'm pretty sure they feel the same way about you." Kabuto said dryly.

"Ugh, what have I ever done to make them feel that way?" Daronica asked, before she raised her hand up. "Don't answer that." She added with a scowl.

"Smart." The grey haired young adult said with a nod.

"Harr-Kabuto." A young voice said, getting the group's attention.

"Potter." Daronica said with her usual narrowed eyed chilling glare.

"Malfoy." Derik said with a glare.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidane announced, causing everyone to look at her. "What…everyone was doing." She said sheepishly, to the Snake Sage.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Daronica demanded.

"I can ask you the same, Malfoy." Derik replied.

"Okay can we stop, all this witty dialogue is going to my head?" Kabuto said sarcastically, before he looked at his little brother and his Co. "Sup, Derik, Hermione and…Fire crotch." He said using the old nickname he used to call Tayuya, behind her back of course.

"What did you just call me?!" Ron questioned angrily.

"He called you fire crotch, little Weasley." Daronica said arrogantly, only for Kabuto to slap her upside the head. "Ow! Why the hell did you hit me?" She demanded.

"…You were annoying me…and that was a love tap." Kabuto informed dryly, when he trained Gaia, Yang, Guren and Karin, he opted to not hold back.

"How was I annoying you?" Daronica questioned.

"Having trouble in paradise, Malfoy?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, blood traitor." The Witch in White snapped out.

"Oh, do you want to impress your Death Eater boyfriend." Ron taunted.

"Nightfall." Kabuto corrected uncaringly.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I'm not a Death Eater, it's to…Eh, and so I started my own group. Not that original, I know." The Snake Sage said. "I call it Nightfall, it's short, sweet and rolls off the tongue." He informed with a shrug.

"So you have your own terrorist group?!" Ron announced dramatically.

"No actually, we're a group that does arts and crafts." Kabuto replied with a straight face. "We often meet up once ever few weeks to also discuss how to weave baskets better." He informed.

"W-what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"He's being sarcastic." Hermione said, while face palming.

Kabuto clapped, before he pointed at the brunette. "Nailed it." He commented.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Daronica imputed.

"…You were being pleasant?" Kabuto asked in genuine surprise, but was also incredulous. '_If being a bitch is pleasant…I can see why she was single.' _He mused.

"Hmph, are you patronizing me?" The witch in white questioned.

"I wouldn't dare." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Good, because if you do, you wouldn't be able to stay in my presence." Daronica informed, as she struck and arrogant pose, before she moved closer to the Snake Sage.

"Oh, the Humanity." Kabuto said with a smirk. "I don't think I'd be able to live without your marvelousness." He commented.

"Then all you have to do is…" Daronica began as she leaned closer to the grey haired medic, most likely to kiss him.

"Ewww!" Derik and Ron sounded, as they did gaging noises.

"Harr-Kabuto, how can you stand her?" Derik asked incredulously. "She's…She's a Malfoy?" He questioned.

"…I sometimes ask myself that." Kabuto replied uncaringly, getting a betrayed look from the witch in white. "I'm kidding, you're adorable." He informed.

"Her? Adorable?" Ron asked. "More like adorably insane!" He added.

"…I'm not picky." Kabuto responded.

"Yeah!" Hidane yelled. "Oh, wait…that was an insult." She muttered.

"You're not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, are you?" Orika questioned.

"I don't understand that reference." Hidane informed, she was a genius in pain and torture, but everything outside the bounds of her religion escaped her grasp.

"How can you stand, Malfoy though?" Derik asked genuinely curious.

"…Once your dick starts working. You'll notice how hot she is." Kabuto informed dryly.

"I don't ever see that happening." Derik said forcefully.

"You think I'm hot?" Daronica questioned, getting a deadpanned look from the bespectacled medic.

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I know I'm attractive…I just don't like holding it over people." The Witch in white said uncaringly.

"…Bull-fucking-shit." Kabuto replied.

"It's true. I've never held my looks over people's heads…only my name, and status, and my money…and occasionally my blood purity." Daronica said, defending herself.

"That is true." Kabuto muttered to himself, before he looked at his bother. "What do you want, little brother?" He asked apathetically. He knew it was pretty pathetic of him to hate his brother, but that didn't mean he particularly enjoyed his company. He'd have to get Derik out of his parents' control before that happened.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to say thank you for the book." The black haired green eyed boy replied.

"Oh, you're welcome…I guess." Kabuto replied with a shrug.

"We were wondering Mr. Kabuto, sir…." Hermione began.

"I'm not buying you little kids, alcohol." He informed dryly.

"W-what, I would never ask for that!" Hermione said, with a blush.

"…Right…" Kabuto replied, not really believing or caring. "What do you want?" He asked, as he pushed his glasses up, creating a lens flare and made him look far more intimidating.

"We were just…" Derik began.

"Harry?" A familiar voice announced, causing Kabuto, Daronica and Hidane to simultaneously sigh.

"Mom?" Derik asked, as he turned to his side.

"Ah, the plot thickness." Orika commented, as she smirked.

Kabuto turned his head slightly and cast a sideways glance at Lily Potter. "Bollocks…" the Snake Sage said to himself. "Hello." He said uncaringly.

"Hello…Hello?! With how you treated me! All you say is 'Hello'!" Lily demanded.

"…Would you prefer a hand written apology along with a gift basket?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he pushed his glasses up.

"No." Lily replied with a glare.

"Hmm, well can't blame a girl for trying, eh?" Kabuto replied sarcastically. "Now, what is it you want? Is it to sit down and chat with some wine and a fag?" He asked curiously. "Talk about the old days." The Snake Sage added.

"I want you to come…." Lily began, only for Kabuto to put his hand up, in a stopping motion.

"Ah, save your little re-cap…In fact I'll deal the short hand for you." Kabuto informed, before he pointed his finger at Lily. "_'I want my son back, Harry, please come home_.'" The Snake Sage said, in a poor imitation of Lily's voice, before he pointed to himself. "I'm afraid I not, sweet cheeks. I really don't care anymore." Kabuto said in his own voice, before he pointed back at Lily. "'_But I'm all pretty and have vivid green eyes, listen to me.'" _He said. "Then, blah, blah, blah…Then you throw in an insult, and then a witty retort by yours truly." Kabuto said, before he looked at Lily seriously. "Bottom line is…you don't get anything." He informed.

"Why do you hate us? What did we ever do to you?" Lily questioned.

Orika and Hidane waited for Kabuto to explode on her, but he just fixed his glasses.

"Hate? I don't hate you." Kabuto admitted, surprising everyone.

"Y-you don't?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Do you know what hate is?" The Snake Sage questioned. "Hate…Hate is…work." He informed. "To hate someone, is to give that person an intense emotion of loathing. To Hate, is to give your absolute judgment and act out on it repeatedly. To Hate, is to ignore every rational part in your brain, just to prove a point…" Kabuto informed aimlessly. "I don't hate you Lily, I don't hate James either. Why would I? It's too much work and effort for you…No…No, what I feel is…apathy, indifference, disinterest, annoyance…those describe the feelings I get when I see you." He stated, causing the red-head to look heartbroken.

"…In fact, I believe Hate, is the highest form of flattery." Kabuto said, as he pushed his glasses up. But his declaration surprised Orika, Hidane, Jūgo and Daronica. "To Hate someone…to really hate someone, takes focus, passion, declaration…Obsession." He added. "It's the only emotion were you can spend years hating, and it only goes higher and higher, and it doesn't stop for anyone. It's the only emotion someone can be fanatically obsessed about, and everyone would understand and might not try to stop." He informed. "You cannot love someone, as much as you can hate someone else." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"That's why I don't hate you." The Snake Sage said. "Because I'm not going to feed your already large ego…Hating you...Hmm, that's so last week." Kabuto commented, before he looked at his little brother. "Ta." He said, before he turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Daronica said, as she walked with the medic.

"What was what?" Kabuto replied uncaringly.

"I think she's talking about your 'Hate speech'." Orika imputed.

"Oh, that. Those were just my thoughts." Kabuto informed, as he glanced off.

"But-but I thought you hated them." Daronica said which was true. The way he acted towards them originally, he was incredibly hostile.

"I did." Kabuto said. "…But my run in with Sasuke-kun, reminded my how stupid people become concerning hate, how blind, how uncontrollable…I do not want that." The Snake Sage informed.

"When did you become philosophical?" Orika questioned tauntingly.

"Hmm, I can be deep if I want to be." He stated with narrowed eyes, before he looked at Hidane, Jūgo and Orika. "Daronica and I are going to her place…alone." Kabuto informed, before he raised his hands up and touched Jūgo and Hidane on the forehead. In an instant they both vanished in a swirling vortex.

"…That wasn't much of a heads up." Orika commented.

"They wouldn't mind...That's your heads up." Kabuto said, before he held onto her hand, before she too vanished.

"Finally, we're alone." Daronica said happily with a smile, as she snaked her arm around his.

Kabuto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. '_Yeah…a total Tsundere, with a hint of insane.' _He thought with a sigh. "Since I really have no idea where you live…" Kabuto began.

"I live at Malfoy Manner, of course." Daronica informed offhandedly.

"…Yes, because me being from another world, gives me magical insight on where that actually is." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Geez, you're so moody." Daronica commented, as she rested her head on the Sage's shoulder. "It's in Wiltshire." She informed.

"…Okay, let me say it again. Another World. No insight on Location." Kabuto said again. He knew where the continents were, the countries, and most of the different territories of the world Mundane and Supernatural, he didn't care to learn the small stuff like this.

"We can just Floo there." Daronica informed.

"What the fuck's Floo?" Kabuto asked incredulously.

"You don't know what Floo is?" Daronica asked shocked.

"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you why I don't know it." The Snake Sage replied evenly.

"Floo, is the mode of transportation in the Wizarding World. Using Floo Powder and a fireplace anyone can travel through the Floo Network and arrive at desired location in an instant." Daronica informed, as she took a on a self-confident posture.

"Huh, oh." Kabuto sounded, totally uninterested.

"Oh!?" Daronica demanded.

"Yeah, 'oh', now I know why I never heard of Floo…because I don't need it." The Snake Sage commented with a shrug. "I have about…five different types of transportation." He informed.

"F-five? I thought you had one." Daronica admitted. "You know that…swirling vortex of terror." She added dramatically, while making small swirls with her hands.

"That's Kamui…" Kabuto began.

"What's that mean?" Daronica asked.

"It's a…Spell…" He said dryly. "It means '_Authority of the Gods_'…a fitting name, since Kamui is basically me tearing a hole in Space-Time." Kabuto commented.

"What are the other four?" Daronica questioned curiously, she always loved learning new things.

"There's Apparition, of course. That's a given." He informed, getting an understanding nod from the Witch in white. "Then there's my Jinton or Swift Release, which is me basically moving at high speeds." Kabuto said absently.

"What are the other two?" She asked.

"Bear with me on this. It might seem a bit crazy." Kabuto said, leaned close to the girl. Daronica listened with rapid attention. "…Walking and if I'm feeling ballsy…I might even Run." He said dryly, causing Daronica to comically fall over.

"Oh, you insufferable dolt!" Daronica said with a scowl.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Kabuto replied, as he used one of his hands to flick the shoulders of his cloak, knocking it off.

"W-what are you doing?!" Daronica yelled, when she saw he was taking off his cloak.

"…It's six PM and about fourteen Celsius. I was going to offer my cloak to you." Kabuto stated dryly, as he looked over the girl. She was still wearing her thigh-length dress, a bolero jacket and heeled wedged boots that went up to her mid-calf. Not something you wear in public…well in this world. "As elegant as you look…You will attract a lot of attention, and I don't like standing out." He commented with a shrug, though he only liked standing out to mess with people.

Daronica scoffed, before she snatched the cloak out of the Sage's hands and put it on. The Witch looked at Kabuto without his cloak and looked surprised. He wore black pants, a black T-shirt with a purple sleeveless shirt over it and black shoes. With his grey hair, he looked like a Goth to be honest, but seemed to pull the look off at least and made it seem natural.

Kabuto looked at Daronica weirdly, when he saw her wearing his cloak. It looked entirely too big for her and made her look absolutely ridiculous.

"What?" She questioned with a scowl.

"Oh nothing, black is defiantly not your color." He commented, before he reached out and allowed the girl to grab onto his hand. Kabuto's dark green eyes turned red, before the duo vanished in a vortex and reappeared on the outskirts of England.

"Hey…Kabuto." Daronica said, as the two walked to her estate.

"Yes." Kabuto replied.

"You…you said you didn't hate your parents. But, you told me you wanted to kill them before." Daronica said unsure. "Are you…becoming a goody two shoes or something?" She asked.

"…No…" Kabuto said dryly. "Why would I kill them?" He asked. "That would be too easy, too simple. I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to destroy them…Their reputation, their name, their finances, their recourses, their fame…everything. I will systematically reduce them to nothing. They would be so poor and starving for attention, they might become ten cent whores to satisfy their inescapable hunger for attention." He said with a scowl.

Daronica glance off and shuddered at the thought of that ever happening to her. "And if the life I've lived has ever taught me anything, it would be patience." Kabuto informed. "Enough about me though, you asked me what I thought about my parents. What do you this about yours?" He asked.

Daronica smiled slightly. "Despite what people think, they are good parents." She admitted.

"…But…" Kabuto imputed.

"But…they…are controlling." Daronica said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

The Witch in white glanced down and gripped Kabuto's cloak tightly. "My Father wanted a boy…" She began. "Someone who could keep the Malfoy Line alive and strong…But they had me…" Daronica said, with a quivering lip.

'_Oh crap…' _Kabuto thought uncomfortably, before wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "It'll be alright." He commented.

"I-I know." Daronica said. "…But since I was born, I was raised to be the best…" She admitted. "Everything about my life has been decided for me, who I could talk to, who I could like, how I should dress, how I should talk…everything." Daronica informed. "And eventually who I will marry." She said with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto's eyes flashed red for a second. "…Marry?" He questioned.

"Yes, I will eventually be married off to a Pure-blood Wizard." Daronica said with a slight scowl. "And that…that's why I like you so much." She admitted.

"To marry me?" Kabuto said unsure.

"No...nononono, not that anything's wrong with that." Daronica said quickly. "But that's why I look up to you. You are so…Perfect…everything I aspire to be. You aren't held down by anything. You don't let others control you…" She said, as she looked to the Snake Sage.

"…Others don't control me because they physically can't." Kabuto informed.

"Be that as it may…" Daronica began. "The only time I have control of my life, is at school." She informed.

"You have control and the first thing you do is…be a bitch." The Snake Sage commented.

Daronica looked embarrassed, from that comment. "It's more complicated than that. At school, I'm in control. I first started acting that way during my first year. Being that way…a lot of people listened to me, and…it felt good to boss people around." The girl informed.

"You were controlled for your entire life, and it felt good for you to control others, am I right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes." Daronica admitted, before she looked at Kabuto. "…Is it wrong that I think that?" She asked.

'_Well it isn't exactly healthy.' _Kabuto thought dryly. "It's fine." He replied.

"Thanks." She said happily.

The two continued to walk down a long road, but they started to slow down when a fog began to form. "Huh, we're not near my house yet." Daronica commented.

'_It's only 6:39…and the temperature and there isn't enough water vapor in the air to naturally form this fog.' _Kabuto thought, before he heard the sound of several footsteps.

"Harry Potter…" A male voice said. "And I honestly thought that was made up name, by a J.K Rowling fan boy. " He commented, as six people appeared in front of the duo.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the six mysterious people, before his eyes turned blood red with three tomes rotating around each pupil. The Snake Sage's eyes went wide, before he reached out to Daronica and pushed her behind him. "_What_ are you?" He demanded to the six people.

"Oh, what?" The middle person asked tauntingly. "We're _humans_." He replied.

"Bullshit, I see right through your little façade…Your face is fake." Kabuto informed, as his Sharingan eyes spun. "And I would know something about that. My mentor had the ability to steal and wear people's faces." He commented.

"Well then, I guess the charade is up." The center man commented with a smirk, revealing pointed teeth.

"…Vampires?" Kabuto said unsure.

"Those disgusting things…" Daronica said.

"Don't compare our kind to the pathetic creatures you know. Red Court will always be better than the Black Court." The center man said arrogantly.

"What's going on?" Kabuto questioned seriously, he knew a bit about the Red Court Vampires. One was they didn't usually live in England, in fact their territory is around Central America and South America.

"You don't know?" The man questioned with a smirk. "You pissed off the wrong person. Someone's paid us a hefty price for your head on a stake." He informed. "And the fact you're a Wizard makes it all the better." The Vampire added.

Kabuto reached up and pulled his sleeves up to his shoulders, before he narrowed his eyes at the Red Court Vampires. "Daronica, do. No. Interfere." He said seriously.

"But…" Daronica began.

"Listen to me." Kabuto said again, as he clenched his fists.

"I can help." She informed.

"No, you can't…Forgive me. **Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu** (_Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit_)" Kabuto muttered, as he cast a sideways glance at Daronica. Before the girl could react she was surrounded by a dome of emerald crystal.

"You should have let her help. It might have given you a chance." The Red Court Vampire commented with amusement.

Kabuto just reached back and grabbed the back of his own neck, before he cracked it. "I guess it's time to mix things up a bit." He commented, as he held his arms up and gritted his teeth in pain. "**Karamatsu no Mai(**_Dance of the Larch_**)" **Kabuto muttered, as several bones protruded from his forearms, arms and shoulders.

The Vampires looked surprised at that. "Don't bother with it, he's a Wizard. What'd you expect…kill him." The Leader Vampire ordered, before two Vampires charged forward.

But as soon as the Vampires took a few steps forward, they stopped, before they started to gargle up blood. The Kabuto that was standing in front of the emerald crystal dome, turned and formed into a swarm Replicator Spiders. While Kabuto shimmer into existence in front of the two Vampires, with both his hands impaling their chests.

"Rock beats Scissors." Kabuto commented, before he shoved his hands deeper into their chests, causing them to choke up more blood. "Wizard beats Vampire." He added, before he tore his hands out, dragging flesh and bones out.

The bones around Kabuto's arms detached, as a precaution from getting infected by the Vampire blood. The four Vampires looked at Kabuto in shock, as the other two Vampires collapsed dead.

"Well then…Who's first?" Kabuto asked, as he allowed his left hand to drop and had his hand to tighten. Black and green lightning began to spark off his hand, before a continuous current enveloped his hand, and gave off the sound reminiscent to dozens of birds chirping.

The Red Court Vampires shed their masks, revealing their true monstrous bat-like form. Kabuto's eyes shifted from the three tomoe form, to a Pinwheel design. The Snake Sage flickered out of existence and appeared in front of one of the Vampires, before he slashed down at the monster's chest. Kabuto turned and slashed up at the approaching Vampire's chest. Before The Bespectacled medic turned one last time and thrust his hand forward, impaling another Vampire.

Kabuto put his right hand on the dead Vampire corpse, and used it to help pull his left hand out of the Vampire's chest. He flicked the blood off his hand, before he looked at the two living Vampires with a dark smirk. "…Is that it?" The Snake Sage asked.

"AhH!" The Vampire next to the leader yelled, before he charged.

Kabuto stood there, as the Vampire swiped its claws at him. Daronica and the two Vampires looked surprised when the claws just passed right through him, like he was a ghost. Just as the Vampires hand passed through him, Kabuto grabbed onto it.

The Snake Sage pulled on the Vampire's hand, before he stomped on creature's back knee, causing its leg to snap.

"ArGHH!" The Vampire yelled.

"Hmm." Kabuto sounded with a scowl, before he tore the Vampire's hand out of its socket. The Snake Sage turned the arm around and shoved the Vampire's claws, right through its chest, killing it.

The Last Vampire took several shaky steps back. "Y-you're a Warden?!" The Vampire announced.

"Warden? You mean the White Council…" Kabuto commented. "I'm not part of that group." He stated, getting a shocked look from the Vampire. The Snake Sage's face started to turn pale with, with scales. As purple markings formed around his eyes, while his eyes turned golden with serpent-like slits. "…I'm something much worse." Kabuto added going in his 'Kabutomaru' state.

"W-what the hell are you?!" The Vampire demanded, as it bared its teeth like a rabid dog.

"…I don't know…" Kabuto replied with a smirk, as his tongue liked the air. "…and I don't care." He added. The Snake Sage's eyes turned blood red, with a pin-wheel design as he looked in the Vampire's eyes. After a few seconds, the Vampire's eyes matched Kabuto's.

Kabuto took a few steps towards the entrapped Vampire. "Silence fills this empty road, now that all have died." He spoke, to the entranced monster. "But my mind is not at rest, for questions linger on. I will ask, and you will answer." Kabuto said aimlessly.

"…Y-Yes, M-Master…" The Vampire muttered, as it was trapped in the Genjutsu.

"Tell me…" Kabuto began, only for the Vampire to catch on fire, along with the other Vampire Corpses. All the Vampires were reduced to dust. Kabuto scowled at the missed opportunity for information, before he felt a presence that made him take a few steps back.

It was a presence he never felt before. It was…Evil, pure unadulterated Evil. If it could be described it'd be a mixture of Orochimaru's twisted, sociopathic, fear, inducing presence, mixed with Danzō's absolute manipulative planning, calm nature, mixed the Madara's power and madness. Something that made every fiber of Kabuto's being, want to escape and hide.

"Hmm…I guess you should never send creatures to do a monster's work. Am I right, Harry?" a deep mellow voice asked, causing Kabuto to compose himself and look forward. A few meters in front of him was a man with average height and build. He looked middle aged. He had dark eyes and dark hair with hints of silver. He wore a suit that looked entirely expensive, but what was strange was that he wore a noose around his neck.

The Replicators Kabuto summoned, to use as a substitute for his illusionary clone, sensed their master's distress and moved in front of him and in-between the mysterious man.

"Hmm…" The man sounded with amusement, before he flicked his wrist at them. His eyes went wide for a split second when nothing happened, before he narrowed them. "Interesting," The man commented.

Kabuto stood straighter, as he glared at the man with his Mangekyō Sharingan eyes. "You really shouldn't glare at me, boy. Someone could cut those little red eyes out." The man commented, in a charming manner.

"…What are you?" Kabuto questioned.

"What am I?" The man repeated. "Now that is the million dollar question." He commented, as he reached into his pockets.

"I said, what are you?" The Snake Sage asked, as he tried to cast a Genjutsu on the man with his Mangekyō Sharingan. The Man stood still, as his shadow writhed slightly.

"Sorry, boy. But, your ocular tricks aren't going to work on me. You're a few thousand years to young." The man said in a condescendingly charming manner.

"So, you sent the Vampires to kill me?" Kabuto questioned, as he composed himself better and began assessing the situation.

"Kill? Oh, that'd be ridiculous. You barely broke a sweat against those mongrels." The Man replied. "I was testing you." He informed.

"Testing me? For what?" Kabuto probed.

"For this…and that." The Man replied. "You…interest me." He stated.

"As do you, let's discover each other's secrets." The Snake Sage said dryly.

"Now that's the attitude, I was looking for." The man said. "You're so much like your cousin." He commented.

"…My cousin…" Kabuto said unsure, keeping the illusion he doesn't know about his family.

"Oh, don't be like that Harry, I mean you do share his name after all." The Man said tauntingly. "I never met Dresden personally, something I plan to do this year." He admitted with a shrug. "You're cousin Dresden, has so much hidden potential…and such darkness it's intoxicating. But you don't have hidden potential, because you've already tapped into it. And your darkness…It's almost as tempting as his." He said.

"You want me to join you?" Kabuto said in revelation.

"In a certain manner…" The man replied. "I want you to join the Order of the Blackened Denarius." He informed. "…I know what you say right now, 'No' 'I don't need the power' 'Why would I join you?' but you are Human, and you will come eventually." The man informed, as he pulled out a coin. "Saluriel has been ever so lonely…You two would work well together." He commented charmingly, as he put the coin back in his pocket.

'_The Blackened Denarius…Salazar had some notes on them…They're Fallen Angels and they're Never to be trusted.' _Kabuto thought, as he tensed for battle.

"I'm not here to fight with you, boy." The Man informed, but the way he said 'Boy' wasn't condescending, but out of seniority. Kabuto was a boy compared to him. "If we did, you, your pretty girlfriend…" He said, as he glanced at Daronica, who was still trapped in crystal. "And your toys would all die in the most painful of manners." He stated, like it was a fact. And Kabuto believed him.

"We will meet again, Harry." The Man said, as he turned around.

"Wait…what's your name?" Kabuto asked with narrowed eyes.

"They call me, Nicodemus." The Man informed, before he vanished.

When the Leader of the Blackened Denarius vanished, Kabuto collapsed to his knees and panted heavily. '_What the fuck was that?!' _Kabuto raged internally. '_That's not…normal…' _He thought fearfully, before he slowly pushed himself up.

With Kabuto's natural sensory ability, he could feel energy, along with the Sharingan better reading and deciphering energy plus with his Sage training. He had a very high sensitive to people's energy. Kabuto looked at the empty area, before he pushed himself back up and slowly took a few steps back. '_Whatever that guy is…He is dangerous…Sidhe level dangerous…possibly higher.' _The Snake Sage thought seriously, before he turned around and looked at Daronica.

Kabuto walked to Daronica, as he deactivated his 'Kabutomaru' state. The Snake Sage tapped the emerald crystals, causing them to shatter, before he turned around and knelt down to his Replicators.

"There, there…" He said to the shaking spider robots.

"What was that?!" Daronica demanded.

"It'll be okay..." Kabuto muttered, as he pet the Replicator.

"Kabuto!" Daronica yelled, knocking the Sage out of his thoughts.

"…What?" Kabuto asked, as he cast a glance at the girl.

"Why did you trap me!? I could have helped? And why did you let that guy get away?!" Daronica questioned.

Kabuto stood up and let the Replicators mold together to form a large construct, before it climbed onto his back. "I don't want you to die." He admitted.

"Huh?" The Witch in white sounded.

"Those Vampires would have used you, to attack me." Kabuto informed. "That is why I put you in the dome, so you wouldn't die." He informed.

"I could have helped." Daronica insisted.

"Don't use me as an excuse to kill yourself." Kabuto said coolly, stunning the girl. "With how strong you are now…those Vampires would have torn you to ribbons." He informed, before he turned around. "Let's go." He instructed as he walked away.

Daronica shook slightly, before she followed the grey haired man. '_Does he really think I'm that weak?' _she thought to herself.

"No." Kabuto answered, surprising the girl.

"C-can you…" Daronica began.

"Read your mind?...No." Kabuto said dryly. "You're just very easy to ready." He added. "And I don't think you're weak. You…you're arrogant and well that will get you killed. You assume you are the best." He commented.

"But I am…" Daronica started.

"Can you beat me?" Kabuto asked.

"O-of course not." She said, like he was stupid.

"Then by that logic…you aren't the best, and neither am I." He informed.

"Impossible." Daronica replied.

"It's true." Kabuto stated, relieved that Daronica wasn't asking about the man he encountered. "Anyway let's hurry up. We don't want to upset your parents." He added, getting wide eyes from the witch, before she grabbed onto his hand.

"You're right let's hurry!" She announced, as she began to pull him.

While Daronica was pulling Kabuto, he was scowling in thought. '_If the Order of the Blackened Denarius and the Erlking are interested in me…then who else is?' _He asked himself. '_And what do I say?' _He thought seriously.

* * *

**Here's the Next Chapter, because I'm such a swell guy...no, I'm fucking with you, I'm an ass. **

** Anyway now the Denerius want Kabuto, along with the Erlking...Oooohhh, spooky. **

** Eh, the timeline right now is...Pfffftt...About, Season Six of Stargate, where the Replicators are caught in the Time Dilation Field by the Asgard. The Time Dilation is allowing the communication between the two worlds.**

** And it's about before Book Five of The Dresden Files, or Dead Beat. Where Harry Dresden encounters The Order of the Blackened Denarius and the Knights of the Cross, along with the escalation of the Red Court/Whit Council War. **


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or just about anything in this.

"Huh." Kabuto sounded with a look on his face, as his head was tilted to the side. In front of him was a large mansion that was extravagant and depressing at the same time.

"Isn't it great!?" Daronica asked excitedly, hoping her crush liked her house.

"It's ah…" Kabuto began, before he noticed her look. The looked that said, she was going to hold onto what he said forever…In a good way. "… It's very…You." He commented unsure.

"R-really?" Daronica asked with a smile.

'_…She's really full of herself, isn't she?' _The Snake Sage thought dryly. "…Yeah…" He replied.

"Come on, Father really wanted to see you." The Witch in White insisted.

"Joy." Kabuto replied sarcastically, before he looked down at himself. He wasn't really dressed to impress, but he was talking to the parents of the girl who had the hots for him. "…I'll be right back, kisses." He said, before he vanished in a swirling vortex.

Daronica glared, as she crossed her arms. "Why does he keep doing that?" She asked herself.

"Miss me?" A sarcastic voice asked, causing the Witch to jump. Daronica turned around and saw Kabuto standing behind her, but what surprised her was what he was dressed in. He was wearing a black suit, and black tie, well black everything.

"W-what are you wearing?" Daronica asked.

"Oh, this old thing." Kabuto commented, as he glanced down. "Thought I'd wear something presentable, you know. Impress my girlfriend's parents and all that." He said dryly.

"G-girlfriend." Daronica managed to force out, with a slight blush.

"Isn't that what you wanted? I'm not an idiot." Kabuto replied dryly, before he looked at the large manor. "I have to say, your house has the creepiness factor down." He commented.

Daronica scowled as she narrowed her eyes. "Well it is a few hundred years old. And it's not creepy." She insisted.

"…Right the perpetual misty are, the dead trees that look like skeletons and let's not forget the head stones over there." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked over her place.

"Uck…It's just…" Daronica began, before she sighed and agreed. Her manor did have a big creepy factor. Even she had nightmares as a kid, thinking the place was haunted.

The two walked into the manor and were greeted by a house elf.

"M-mistress Daronica." The House Elf said, as he bowed.

"Huh…" Kabuto sounded with a smirk, as he glanced at the girl. "…Why am I not surprised you'd have them call you Mistress." He commented.

"Mistress Daronica, is there anything you require? Shall Dobby take your guest's coat?" the House Elf asked.

"No, Dobby." Daronica said with a sigh.

"Oh no, has Dobby done something bad? Dobby shall punish himself right away!" Dobby announced.

"It's not that, Dobby. Kabuto doesn't have a coat." Daronica informed.

The short elf had wide teary eyes as he looked at the two. "D-Dobby's so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The elf yelled as he slammed his head into the wall.

Kabuto looked a bit confused. '_What a strange creature.' _He thought with a raised eyebrow, before he glanced at Daronica, to see she was looking a bit embarrassed. "What is it doing?" He asked unsure.

"Being an idiot, come on. Let's go." Daronica said with a sigh, as she led the young man though her house.

"So what is the reason exactly, why your father want's to meet with me?" Kabuto asked. '_He could always send me a message for a meeting.' _He thought with narrowed eyes.

"He said; it had something to do with you teaching me." Daronica admitted.

"I see…" He muttered.

The two arrived at a large room. The room had a fireplace in the center of it. A man with silver-ish blond hair sat in one of the chairs.

"You've arrived, my Lord." Lucius said in surprise, as he looked at the grey haired Sorcerer. He feared and revered Voldemort for his power, and Kabuto was the person who killed said Wizard. He did not want him on his bad side.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?" Kabuto asked very straight forward. He didn't want to dilly-dally.

"To be blunt…" Lucius said with a scowl. "…It's about my little Daronica." He informed.

Kabuto looked from the man to the girl in question, to see she was looking around innocently. "…Right…" He said, before he looked at the man again. "What about?" The Sorcerer asked.

Lucius sighed as he leaned back in his chair, and looked in the fire. He reached for the small table next to his chair and took a glass of alcohol off the table and took a sip of it. "…I'm worried about Daronica." He admitted.

Kabuto looked over to the girl in question, as she was organizing the bookshelf at the other end of the room, with an OCD like obsession. "…I am too sometimes." He muttered.

"She's…a bit of a recluse." Lucius commented. "If you are her friend, you should notice almost no one hangs out with her." He informed. The grey haired Sorcerer nodded slightly, he saw that. "She's…Extremely confident in herself, her name, her skills in magic and her intellect. And to some…it might come off like arrogance." He admitted.

Kabuto looked at Lucius blankly. The grey haired medic could believe that Daronica's attitude could push people away.

"Admittedly, it isn't all her fault." Lucius said. "Narcissa and myself were tough on her…mostly Narcissa though." He informed.

"Yeah…let's say that wasn't bullshit. Where exactly is this supposed to be going?" Kabuto asked, as he sat down.

Lucius scowled as he looked at his liquor. "I would like to humbly request something…My lord." He said, as he bowed towards the grey haired sorcerer.

Kabuto blinked a few times, before he looked a bit unsure. "Um yeah, go ahead." He said.

The man took a breath as he leaned back. "Hogwarts…is…shit." He admitted. "It's not the same school I went to when I was young. And I only want what's best for my little baby girl." Lucius said. "Despite what 'Light' wizards think, I'm not heartless. I love my family…I just…" He said.

Kabuto saw where this was going. "…You want me to apprentice Daronica." He said dryly.

"Yes." Lucius replied, with a slight nod. "She's always been second best since the beginning of her first year, always behind that _Muggle._" He said with annoyance. "But, you came along and almost instantly her grades skyrocketed and past the _thing's_…I believe that Hogwarts is no longer fit to teach my baby girl. I've tried countless times to appeal to the board, but they kept shutting me out. It's gotten a bit annoying to be honest." He voiced with a sigh.

"Which is why you want me to teach her?" Kabuto clarified, as he looked at the man blankly.

"I would pay you handsomely." Lucius informed seriously. "Name a price, and I'll double it." He added.

"I don't need money…" Kabuto said, as he glanced at Daronica to see she was trying her best to not look like she was listening.

"What is it you want then?" Lucius asked with narrowed eyes. "Surely you won't do it for free." He informed.

"Good heavens no, that'd be stupid." Kabuto replied, as he pushed up his glasses. "What I want is a bit more…personal." He said.

"My Soul." Lucius said.

"What, no!" Kabuto replied, making a face.

Lucius' scowled as he looked at the young man with narrowed eyes. "…You want my daughter…" He said darkly.

"Not in that sense…no." Kabuto answered.

"Is she not good enough for you?" He said offended.

"Don't entrap me, and that's not exactly what I meant." The grey haired sorcerer said with a glare. "She told me about how you were going to marry her off. Let's just say that if you halt those activities, I might happen to teach the girl a few things." Kabuto said with a shrug.

Lucius scowled, before he drank more of his alcohol. "I see." He muttered. "Daronica dear…" The man announced, as he look at his daughter. "Pack your things. You'll be staying with him for the time being…and I'll be pulling you out of Hogwarts." He informed.

Daronica forced a straight face as she left, but when she was gone she was smiling up a storm. When she was gone, Lucius narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Don't let her get hurt." He said darkly.

"Of course not, I'd defend her with my life." Kabuto replied nonchalantly, before he left the man to his own thoughts.

Kabuto stood in the hallway and scowled as he looked down. '_Nicodemus of the Blackened Denarius and The Erlking…They both heard of and sought me out…who else…what else knows of me?_' Kabuto thought with a scowl. '_I have to prepare for any and all possible outcomes…but first the priorities. If I am to fight the Denarius or the Sidhe on their level…I'm going to need the Eternal Mangekyō. Sasuke's Mangekyō allowed him to use Amaterasu along with giving him a high affinity with manipulating it. Along with my eyes and his having the Susanoo, I think I can summon it without draw backs. I'll have better control of Kamui, Amaterasu and Susanoo…And sense I have the Naruto Manga, I know what my limitations are and what techniques I can perform.' _The grey haired sorcerer mused.

'_After I transplant my eyes…Some of us will go to Konoha…the Uzumaki Mask Shrine and get the Shinigami Mask. That's where we'll get the Yang Half of the Kyūbi and merge it with the Yin half in the Kamui dimension.' _Kabuto planned, before his eyes went wide. '_Wait…if we do that…Than we'll have the Ichibi, the Sanbi and the Kyūbi on our side. Three tailed beasts, that'll help me against the Denarius and the Sidhe.' _He thought with a smirk. After the Fourth war Kabuto help resealed the Shukaku back into Gaia, and since he knew what happened in the Naruto Manga, he knew how to sweet talk it. And Gaia was fine with it.

'_Question is…What about the Rinnegan?' _Kabuto thought seriously. He knew that that Dojutsu was an essential WMD. No one used it without a lot of damage dealt. He also knew that Sasuke had the potential of activating it, but that was because he was the reincarnation of Indra. But since he was the incantation of Jashin, the God of Chaos, Death and Destruction, what did that mean for him?

Kabuto's musing was cut short, by the arrival of a young girl dressing in white. "…Isn't that a bit much?" He asked, as he looked at Daronica to see she had two suitcases in one hand, a bag over her shoulder, a silver rapier sheathed at her side, two more suitcases in her other hand, and was carrying a purse from the straps in her mouth.

"MmMmMmmmMm…" Daronica sounded, with a shake of her head.

"I'm not even going to pretend I understood whatever that meant." He said, as he reached out and grabbed onto her luggage and it vanished in a swirl that came from his eye. "What's with the sword?" Kabuto asked, as he grabbed it off her waist.

"Ugh, it's a rapier." Daronica said with narrowed eyes, appalled the thought of it being 'the sword' it was more than that.

"Right…" Kabuto said as he inspected the thing blade, before raised an eyebrow and looked at the handle of it. "…Why's the handle hollow?" He asked.

Daronica looked surprised, as her eyes darted around. "Please don't tell my father." She said, as she grabbed the rapier.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"Well it's just…it's just this is a family heirloom. And after I passed my lessons, daddy gave it to me." Daronica informed, as she pulled her wand out. "When I was younger I saw him put use his cane to sheath his wand and...Well…" She trailed off, as she put her wand inside the handle of the rapier.

"Huh, so you hallowed out the handle." Kabuto said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"That's not all." She admitted, before she took a deep breath and went into a stance. Kabuto watched as the girl in white kept adjusting her posture. The grey haired sorcerer felt magic radiating off of her, before the rapier gave off a high-pitch whistling sound as the blade gleaned a deep crimson, before she swiped the sword. A crescent line of fire flew through the air, before it dissipated, not going any damage to the area.

Kabuto looked decently surprised. '_That was…real magic…she has actual talent in it.' _He thought with wide eyes, as he looked at the girl dressed in white. He coughed, as he fixed his glasses. '_Though I do too, so I guess it isn't out of the realm of possibilities for another Wand Wizard to have talent. It would be egotistical to assume I'm the only one.' _He mused.

"It was…decent." Kabuto informed, causing the girl in white to look down. "Which is why, from here on out, I will be teaching you full time." He stated, as he turned around and walked. He looked back to see the girl, to see Daronica was still looking down. "You will be the best and you will be matched by no other…" Kabuto said, causing the girl in white to look at him. "…Follow me." He instructed.

Daronica glanced down for a second, before she sheathed her rapier and followed the young man. Once they were outside, they vanished in a swirling vortex.

The two appeared in a large room, with several chairs. Daronica flinched when she heard the sound of several explosions.

"Haha, take that cock suckers!" The two heard the residential Jashin priestess yelled.

"You bitch! Of course you would go for the rocket launcher." They heard Guren yell.

"Says the girl, camping in the corner with a Sniper and a Shotgun." They heard Yang taunted.

"…Hey, camping is a legitimate strategy." Guren argued, as Kabuto and Daronica walked in on what was going on.

Yang, Guren, Karin, Hidane, Tayuya, and Orika were all playing video games on system link. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this sight. '_…So Suigetsu is out doing whatever he does…Jūgo's probably meditating…and Bellatrix is most likely sleeping…So…Huh.' _He thought.

"Oh you fucking bitch as bitch mother fucker!" Tayuya yelled, as Yang assassinated her.

"Hehe, you mad?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"…What are they doing…and what is that?" Daronica asked quietly.

"They're playing Halo…" Kabuto replied with a shrug.

"Damn it, Hidan! This is multi team, and we're on the same team! Quit killing me." Yang said annoyed.

"I see your name everywhere. And it's red…Red is the color for bad guys. So I'm obligate to kill you." Hidane informed.

"…You're red too, you idiot." Yang stated.

"I know. I'm a self-hating red guy." Hidane said sarcastically.

"I find it so amusing how much you guys take this seriously." Orika commented, with Karin nodding in agreement.

"Says the woman, who's on the team with the nerd." Yang replied with a smirk.

"I am not a nerd!" Karin argued, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Says the girl who has a twenty two kills and one death." Tayuya insulted.

"…I've never heard an insult that said you were so bad, because you were so good…" Guren commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Well fuck you. That's how good I am." Tayuya said with a smirk.

Yang just smirked, as she crossed her legs and leaned back, while putting the controller down. She arched her back to 'stretch' as she leaned her head back. "Oh my, Kabuto, what are you doing here?" She asked in fake surprise.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow when he saw she was trying to show him her cleavage. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I happen to live here." He said with a shrug.

Guren, Karin, Tayuya, Orika and Hidane turned and saw Kabuto standing in the door way. But what caused them to scowl was the girl in white standing next to him. Daronica scowled, to their scowls.

"…Who are you?" Guren asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph." Daronica sounded, before she looked at Kabuto. "Where do I put my stuff?" She asked.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Karin interjected. "…What was that supposed to mean?" She asked, as she looked at the sorcerer.

"Oh yeah, this is my new apprentice." Kabuto said with a shrug. "Daronica, Introduce yourself." He said, as he motioned to the other.

"I'm Daronica Malfoy." The girl in white said curtly, as she looked at the group.

"Well what a pleasure to fucking meet you." Tayuya said sarcastically, as she looked at Kabuto. "Why the hell is this princess your damn apprentice?" She demanded angrily. "What the hell! When you healed my leg injuries, for those few years you didn't take me as an apprentice. And we fucked almost a dozen times!" She yelled.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, as he sighed. Daronica herself was blushing at the mention of sex. "Well I've only had…Mmm, four apprentices, Yang, Karin, Guren and Gaia." He said uncaringly. "They all told me that they wanted the apprenticeship, you didn't and about the 'Fucking' thing. I remember it a bit differently." He informed. "…You tried to tie me up, before you basically raped me." The grey haired sorcerer said dryly.

"…It's not rape if you like it." Tayuya said with a scowl.

"Then you obviously haven't read any hentai manga." Kabuto muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Tayuya asked in confusion.

"…Nothing…" Kabuto muttered, before he sighed. "There are something's we to talk about." He informed seriously, getting everyone's attention.

After an hour Kabuto sat at one end of a long table, in the dining room of the Grimmauld Palace. On his left sat Daronica, on his right sat Yang, then Orika, and then Guren. On the other side was Karin, Tayuya and Hidane.

"So there's these Fallen Angel guys and they want you with them, am I getting this right?" Yang asked, as she leaned back, with her brown boots on the table. Daronica scowled, before she pushed Yang's feet off the table. But the blonde just put them back up.

"Yes and no…" Kabuto said. "…From what I remember, they're called the Order of the Blackened Denarius. They're an organization of Fallen Angels that are sealed into thirty ancient coins, i.e. Denarii." He explained.

"So you have to touch these coins to actually be affected by them." Karin said, as she adjusted her glasses. "So…don't touch them." She added.

"That's not it. There are those that have the coins. Those that have the coins are imbued with the Fallen Angel's power. But that's not what makes them powerful." Kabuto said seriously. "These beings have existed sense before time. They are older than time and have spent thousands of years learning the ways of the mortal world and mind. They understand things humans can't comprehend. They know every trick in the book. They understand everything about a human, and how to manipulate them." He informed.

"Geez, way to sugar coat it." Yang said, as she rested her hands behind her head. She was a pseudo-primordial being so she really didn't see it as a big deal. "And once we have Kurama on our team, nothing short of the Jūbi, A Six Paths enhanced Madara and Kaguya would be able to overpower us." She stated with a smirk.

Kabuto looked at her like she was stupid. "I think you're grossly underestimating the power Angels actually have. The Blackened Denarius are the weakest, but that's because they're sealed inside the coins. But, there are other Fallen Angels out there…" He informed. "…And there's one that has enough power to destroy this planet with a blink of an eye." He said seriously.

Daronica looked nervous. "What can do that?" She asked.

"The one Archangel that rebelled against God, the ruler of Hell, the prince of Darkness…" Kabuto informed. "…I've had several people come to me. And express their desire for me to join them. Powerful groups, who all seem to know who and what I am…I can't assume other powerful beings haven't heard of us." He said.

"Wait, when you said the 'Prince of Darkness' you don't mean…The Morning Star." Daronica said with wide eyes. She might have not been a religious person, but she knew who Lucifer was.

"Is anyone else lost here?" Yang asked, as she looked at the others. The Religion in the Elemental Nations was more centered around the Shinto and Buddhist philosophy, so it isn't a surprise they wouldn't know.

"I am." Guren admitted with a sigh.

"So this Prince of Darkness asshole rebelled against you, Jashin-sama…I'll kill him!" Hidane said, as she stood up.

"…There's no need for that…" Kabuto said with a sigh, as he looked up. "…If anyone of you seen anything that's related to the Denarius. Run." He advised. "The only ones that can stand a chance, is Yang, Karin, Orika and myself." He said seriously. He didn't count Hidane in the group because, while her immortally was good. It wasn't impervious. She can't regenerate like Orika could and if someone cut her head off, her body was useless.

"And that's not everything we need to worry about." He added. "There are the Faeries." He informed.

"Hmhm…Hehe…Haha!" Yang laughed, almost so hard that she fell back. "What? You mean like Tinker Bell?" She asked with a smirk, she lost her smirk when she saw the grey haired sorcerer's serious look.

"You're underestimating things again Yang. I gave you several books, what'd you do with them?" Kabuto said with a sigh.

Yang rubbed her back, with a sheepish look on her face. "Well, you see. It was filled with so many large boring words…I kinda just…." She trailed off.

"Ugh, yeah I get it." Kabuto said, as he rubbed his forehead.

Daronica looked at Yang with narrowed eyes. '_You have access to highly advance books from Kabuto and you didn't read them because they were too boring.' _ She thought incredulously. '_You don't deserve to be his apprentice.' _She mused with a scowl.

Karin adjusted her glasses. "From the way you talk about them. We can only assume that these 'Faeries' are just as powerful as the Denarius." The Red-head said.

"You'd assume correct." Kabuto said with a slight nod, getting a smile and a blush from Karin. "The Faerie are a powerful race of Magical beings that live in a separate dimension than ours. Sort of like the Kumai. And they have an understanding of Magic that trumps anything any human has." He informed.

Yang held back the laugh at 'Magic'. She thought it was adorable people referred to the stuff they do as Magic. She'd take it seriously if they called it Energy Manipulation, Reality-Warping or even Psionic Manipulation. But calling it Magic, made Yang think she was fighting kids. Calling something magic implied that they were using something they didn't understand. '_And if I can see that. I bet Kabuto is hating himself for referring to it as Magic.' _Yang thought.

"And like the Angels they are something not to be underestimated." Kabuto voiced seriously. "And whatever you do…don't talk to one." He stated.

"…Why?" Orika asked curiously, as her golden serpent-like eyes gleaned.

"Despite being called Faeries, they are devious deceitful creatures." The grey haired sorcerer informed. "While they are unable to lie, they are incredibly versed in world play and can twist the truth. They will try to make deals, and they can grant your wish. But, that's where the saying 'Be careful what you wish for' comes in. They will twist your desire and at a high price." He said.

"So don't ask for anything…got it." Yang said with a nod, it sounded simple enough.

"And don't give _anything_ to them or take _anything _from them." Kabuto said stressing the point. "Everything, all their power, revolves around debt and obligations. Like when I freed the Phoenix Sidhe. I saved its life, and it didn't take mine. Simple enough, a life for a life…But that itself was a risky business. No one, none of you, are safe from them. So…Do Not Talk To Of Them." He instructed.

Yang, Karin, Tayuya, Hidane and Guren nodded obediently, while Orika rolled her eyes and looked off. '_I wonder if I can study these 'Faeries'…that might be interesting.' _She thought with a shrug.

"…So what are we gonna do now?" Yang asked, as she glanced at the young man.

"Well I am going to try to use Sasuke's eyes to Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan…While You, Guren and Tayuya, are going to help my train Daronica, while my eyes are healing." Kabuto informed.

"Training?" Daronica asked unsure, she thought she was going to be learning.

"What we do, involves fighting along with intelligence. We can't always be diplomatic with our enemies, most of the times we'll have to kill them." Kabuto said seriously.

"I see…." Daronica said quietly, as she put her hands in her lap, sitting in a straight and up tight manner.

"Geez, tone down the excitement Ms. Prim and Proper." Yang said dryly. "I'm afraid I might join in with all that enthusiasm." She commented.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, as he stood up. "You guys should rest up and pack some of your stuff up." He informed.

"Why?" Yang asked, as she looked at the young man.

"Well, I'm going to be extremely venerable once I do the operation. For the next few weeks my eyes will be recovering." Kabuto informed. "So I will essentially be blind and I won't be able to use the Sharingan on any level. So I'm going to do the operation in the Kumai dimension, and I'm taking you, Guren, Tayuya and Daronica. So while I'm recovering, we'll train Daronica. And then, by the time I've recovered. We'll get the other half of the Kyūbi." He stated.

Kabuto scowled as he looked at Karin and Orika. "I have a dozens of books full of information on the Faeries and the Fallen Angels. I got them from Salazar's vaults. And I haven't had the time to actually read through them. Can you look for any weaknesses that could help us combat them?" He asked.

Karin nodded. "Of course Kabuto-kun, you can count on me." The red-head informed.

Yang got up and walked to her room, to pack her stuff up.

Guren sighed, as she looked Daronica over. '_I have to help train this little princess. If anyone's a princess it's me.' _She thought vainly.

Tayuya scowled as she glared at the girl in white. '_Fuck, I was hoping to get some alone time with Kabuto. Now I have to fuck and suck him off in front of the blonde bimbo, the crystal bitch and now you!' _She thought angrily, as she got up and went to her room.

When most of the girls left, Kabuto looked at Hidane. "I want you to inform Suigetsu, Jūgo and Bellatrix about the Denarius and Sidhe when they return or wake up…alright." He instructed.

"Of course, Jashin-sama." Hidane said loyally.

"Thanks…I'm tired, so…you know do what you usually do." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he walked to his room.

**Three Days Later **

The Sound of knocking echoed around the house. Down the hallway of the Grimmauld Palace, Hidane slept in front of one of the doors, holding her triple bladed scythe in her sleep.

The Knocking sound continued. And after a few minutes, as slight scuffle could be heard from behind the door Hidane was guarding/ sleeping in front of.

After a few seconds, the door opened up. Kabuto stood there half naked, only wearing his boxers. He blinked a few times, as he rubbed his eyes, before he put his glasses one. "Ugh, who is it?" He asked half asleep, but the knocking still continued.

"Kabuto…who's making that noise?" A female voice asked tiredly, causing the young man to turn around.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair, that flowed in a loose and messy manner sat up. Yang rubbed her eyes, before she stretched and yawned. "What's the annoying sound?" She asked, as she got out of the bed.

"Ugh, quit talking!" another female voice snapped. "I need my beauty sleep!" She added.

"Yeah, you defiantly do, Guren." Yang taunted, as she walked up to the underdressed sorcerer.

A young woman with disheveled shoulder length light blue hair sat up and glared at the blonde. "Shut up." Guren said, as she got out of bed.

Kabuto looked at the two of them. Yang was only wearing an orange tank top with one of Kabuto's boxers. While Guren herself wore only a pair of red panties and a red bra, revealing her pale flawless skin, with her hair let loose.

"Who the hell is knocking at this time of day?" Guren asked irritably.

"…It's ten in the morning." Kabuto said dryly. "…Of course you two would make us sleep in." He commented.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Yang replied, with a hand on her hip.

"For once I agree with you." Guren said, as she wiped her mouth and licked her fingers.

"Quit being so melodramatic." Kabuto said dryly, as he left the room. "I honestly don't know who could be knocking at the door. I mean this place is hidden." He informed, as the two walked with him. "…Any reason why you two are coming with me?" He asked.

"I'm bored." Yang admitted.

"I want to eviscerate whoever woke me up." Guren stated.

"And you both want to be scanty clad while you do it." Kabuto said dryly.

"I like the breeze." Yang said carefree.

"…They'll be dead." Guren answered with a shrug, as pink crystal formed over her hand, creating a blade.

Kabuto sighed as he reached the door and opened it. "…Okay, you woke me up. What do you want?" He asked with a voice filled with annoyance.

A man with long black hair stood there, he wore a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, and sun glasses. He also carried a suitcase. "What do I want? I want to get back in my house." He replied.

"That's nice…you do that." Kabuto replied dryly.

"You see, I kinda have a problem." The man said.

"Yeah, don't we all?" The grey haired sorcerer asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, some kid and his…girlfriends?" the man said with a raised eyebrow, as he saw the scanty clad Yang and Guren behind him. "…Are living in my house." He informed.

"That totally sucks man, I don't really see how that's my problem." Kabuto said with annoyance.

"Right…" The man said. "…Well it just so happens that I live here." He informed.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "…Bullshit." He said.

"No." The man said with annoyance.

"What's your name?" Kabuto asked.

"Sirius Black." The man informed.

"Aren't you dead or something?" Kabuto questioned.

"No, what gave you that impression?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"The place looked like no one lived in it for decades." The grey haired sorcerer replied with a shrug. "Also Bella told me all her family was dead...So I'm sure you can understand my confusion." He said sarcastically.

"Bella?" Sirius said unsure.

"Yeah, you know the dark evil MLF witch." Kabuto replied as he fixed his glasses.

"Bella…Bellatrix!" Sirius announced, as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Pfft, Kabuto." The grey haired sorcerer replied with a shrug, but noticing the confused look on the guys face, the young man sighed. "You know the guy that won the wrongly named tournament, the person who appeared in the middle of Hogwarts…" He trailed off.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius admitted.

"What have you been living under a rock or something?" Kabuto asked incredulously, his arrived was pretty big news.

"No, I've been in the tropics for several months. I've been trying to work on my tan." Sirius replied.

"Huh…Okay, would the name…Harry…and or Pot…Ter…be reverent." Kabuto said, in a way that if someone i.e. a Fairy or a Denarius heard him say his name, they wouldn't be able to do anything with it.

Sirius took a step back, as he dropped his wand. "H-Harry?" He asked with wide eyes. '_I…I remember. During the war, Lily and James had a child. He was always in the Order's Hideout.' _Sirius thought, before he looked down. '_Then after the defeat of Voldemort, his hair turned grey…' _He remembered, as he realized what was going on. '_But he vanished…After the incident with Remus…' _Sirius thought sadly. After the defeat of Voldemort, some of his loyalists tried an attack. Remus died protecting little Harry. '_James and Lily took it exceptionally hard.' _The man thought.

"Yeah, I usually get that reaction when I tell people my other name." Kabuto said dryly.

"Harry…It's me. Sirius." The man said, with wide eyes.

"Saying 'it's me' will not give me a miraculous insight as to who you are." The grey haired sorcerer replied sarcastically.

"I'm…I'm your Godfather." Sirius said, as he picked his wand up off the ground.

"What kind?" Yang asked curiously, as she hugged Kabuto from behind. "A Godfather with the incompetence that Jiraiya had or the super cool Godfather that buys booze for his God child." She said, as she rested her chin on the young man's shoulder.

"The second one." Sirius said with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Kabuto sounded uncaringly, before he sighed and took a step back, letting the man in. He couldn't blame the man for his childhood. Sirius was a Godfather, so he really couldn't take care of him unless his 'parents' died. Besides odds are Sirius was living his own life.

Which was true, after Voldemort's first death, Sirius was arrested. But James and Lily vowed for his innocence. After that scare, Sirius realized how short life was. So he chose to use his money to explore the world, only occasionally seeing his friends. So he never knew the state of Harry's life.

"So, Harry what are you doing here?" Sirius asked excitedly, before he narrowed his eyes and looked the young man over. "…Wait, aren't you supposed to be like…Seventeen?" He asked unsure.

"…No I'm twenty three." Kabuto answered dryly.

"Whoa, you've grown into a fine lad." Sirius said with a smile, before it fell. "Can you put some cloths on though? Those lovely ladies can wear what they're wearing. I'm just uncomfortable being turned on, with my half naked Godson in the room." He admitted, as he sent a grin and a wink to Yang and Guren.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, as he wrapped his arms around Yang's and Guren's bare shoulders. "We're going to get dressed, you can stay put…I'll also get your cousin." He said dryly, as he walked away.

Yang glanced back at Sirius, and sent him a teasing smirk, as she walked away with a sway in her hips. As if saying 'Haha, you can't get this.'

About half an hour later, Kabuto, Yang, Guren, Tayuya, Bellatrix, Daronica and Sirius were all sitting at a long table, and everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"…Auntie…" Daronica said curtly, as she looked at Bellatrix.

With the medical and potions, Bellatrix's completion was better than it had been. Healing most of the damage Azkaban had done. "Oh, ickle Daronica, the baby's all grown up." Bellatrix said in a baby-like voice…Except her insanity.

Daronica scowled, as she looked away. "Don't mind her, she's always been bonkers." Sirius commented.

"Do not speak unless you've been granted permission!" Bellatrix snapped out angrily, as she pointed her wand at the man.

"Ugh, Bella…stop that." Kabuto said with a sigh. She did that a lot. Mostly to Suigetsu, Severus and for some reason Karin.

"F-Forgive me L-lord…" Bellatrix said depressed, as she looked down with her lip quivering.

"There she goes." Yang said with an eye roll. It seemed whenever Bellatrix thinks she's disappointed or failed Kabuto, she goes into a depression.

Kabuto just tried to ignore it. "So…Sirius…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um…Living in my house." Sirius replied.

"That's not what I meant…What are you doing here? You could have forced me out the moment you knew who I was. You could have asked questions. We've never met, but you say you're my Godfather." Kabuto said with a scowl. "What is it you want to accomplish by saying that?" He asked, causing Yang, Guren and Daronica to look at the man, while Tayuya was confused.

Sirius made a face. "…Huh?" He sounded.

Kabuto sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "You and me, have never meet…Do you believe you'll get something, by saying you're my Godfather…If you are my Godfather, why did you let my parents walk all over me, before they left me at my abusive, bigoted, angry, hateful relatives." He said slowly.

"You're parents what!?" Sirius announced, as he stood up. "T-they would never do that to their child." He insisted.

"Uh-huh, right." Kabuto said dryly. "Because they're just so loving, when's the last time you've actually talked to them?" He asked.

"Well, a few years ago." Sirius admitted with a shrug.

"Well, they've become attention whores." Kabuto informed.

"…Like the Malfoys?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Hey!" Daronica yelled, as she stood up and glared at the man.

"What?" He said.

"I know that my family…has done some dark things in the past. But that doesn't mean you can belittle us and call us attention whores!" Daronica said with a glare. "And as I remember correctly, you're family isn't filled with saints either." She shot back.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the girl, before he grinned. "Hahaha…You have some fire in you." He commented, but the girl looked at him with unamused narrowed eyes.

"Geez guys, put your measuring sticks away." Yang interjected. "So you had no idea, Kabuto's parents were douches. Okay, I can believe that. But him spontaneously disappearing was…okay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did think it was weird." Sirius admitted, as he glanced around. "I just thought you were always out, when I came around." He said.

"…For a decade?" Kabuto said dryly.

"Okay, let me just sum it up for all you fucking idiots!" Tayuya interjected, getting a really irritable. "Kabuto, this shaggy guy is your Godfather, he wasn't always around. There is no other motive. Not everyone is as paranoid and well planned out with you. And Sirius, Kabuto has had a bit of a bitchy ass fucking childhood and is paranoid as shit! There! Now it's all out in the fucking open!" The foul mouthed red-head yelled, as she sat back and took a deep breath. She was all pent up, she hadn't had sex in over half a year, sense before the Fourth shinobi war and she didn't believe in masturbating if she had a man to do her stuff for her.

"Man Tayuya, now tell us how you really feel." Yang teased, only for her to be glared at with yellow eyes.

Sirius looked down. "…I'm sorry Harry." He said, he had no idea what his Godson went though, and he didn't want to know. He was a bully when he was a kid and he knew what pain a child could go through, and he wouldn't wish it upon Harry.

"Eh." Kabuto sounded, as he pushed his glasses up. "It's not like I could blame you. You had your own life to live. My parents on the other hand, well they're my parents and they are sort of obligated to take care of me. And they aren't dead, so you shouldn't have had to take care of me." He said with a shrug.

"I am still sorry though, Harry." Sirius said sadly. "What happened to you? You vanished and…well…you're Twenty three…My god you're Twenty three. You're old enough to drink and party!" He announced. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you." Sirius declared. "I'll get us some liquor and we'll find you a striking young lady to hook you up with." He informed.

"Ahem…I'm kinda a polygamous." Kabuto admitted, as he coughed into his hand.

"Oh…" Sirius said in surprise. "…Even if it's illegal, I'll try to set you up with several fine woman." He said.

"No…" Kabuto began with a sigh, as he motioned to Yang, Guren and Tayuya. "…You don't understand." He said.

"Oh…" Sirius sounded. "Oh…OH!" He announced. "You and them…You lucky bastard." He muttered, as he looked over Yang, Guren and Tayuya.

"Eh, eh, eyes up here buddy." Yang said with a smirk.

"Sirius, this is Yang, Guren and Tayuya…" Kabuto introduced, as he motioned to the three. "Karin is reading most likely. Hidane is sleeping outside my door…again. Gaia is running her village. Orika is probably experimenting on some poor creature, trying to get magic. And Anko is with Gaia…" He trailed off.

"Wait that's…Eight girls!" Sirius announced.

"Well not really. Orika doesn't understand the concept of love…Hidane sees me as her God…And I don't think Anko is in love with me. I think it's more of a 'friends with benefits' type deal." Kabuto said with a shrug.

"Hey! I love you." Yang informed seriously.

"I know." Kabuto said with a slight smile. '_And so does Gaia.' _He thought.

"I love you." Guren said, before she glared at Yang hatefully.

"Hey I had to stay almost three years alone with his crazy ass!" Tayuya said angrily. "If I'm not insane, that should say something!" She argued.

"Three years alone, that sounds like a fun time if you ask me." Yang commented with a smirk.

"You would think that you blonde bimbo." Tayuya insulted.

"…I take it back…" Sirius muttered, referring to the 'Lucky Bastard' comment.

"Yeah…me too…" Kabuto said with a sigh, before he scowled. "Sirius, my parents despised me as a kid. Do you know why?" He asked, causing all the girls to be quiet.

Sirius sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "…In the war…A lot of people gave their lives. When you were a child, some people gave their lives to protect you. One person was a close friend between James and myself. Remus, he was a poor fella. He always got the short end of the stick. When you were a baby, he took it upon himself to protect you. After Voldemorts death, some Death Eaters attacked. Some…a lot went after your family." He explained. "…Remus died to protect you specifically. I think James and Lily took it hard." Sirius said sadly.

Kabuto scowled. "…Remus was your friend, aren't you mad?" He asked.

"Hmph…If I were to blame Remus' death on you…Remus would surely kick my ass. It's not anyone's fault Remus died. It just that my best friend was the type of person who would die to protect his friend's child, and I can't forget you're the guy that my best friend gave his life to protect." Sirius answered with a slight smile. "It appeared the James and Lily didn't see it that way." He commented, as he looked down.

"I see…enough with all this feeling stuff." Kabuto said, changing the subject, before he looked at the others. "Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"I'm packed up." Yang informed.

"I have all my stuff ready and sealed." Guren replied.

"I only need the cloths on my back." Tayuya said with her arms crossed.

"…Ew…" Yang sounded.

"I have my outfits all in order for the next two months." Daronica informed, with her nose in the air.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm having an operation done on my eyes and I'm taking them all out for a bit…Eh, since this is technically your house…I guess you can stay here. Just don't fuck with anything." Kabuto replied.

"Scouts honor." Sirius said with a grin.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded with narrowed eyes, before he and the girls got what they needed.

After a few minutes Kabuto stood in a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black pants. He wasn't going to be doing anything strenuous so he was wearing some light clothing. Yang, Guren and Tayuya all wore their usual attire, while Daronica was forced to wear grey training cloths.

"W-why do I have to wear this?" Daronica asked, as she squirmed uncomfortably in her cloths.

"Well if you want to ruin all your good cloths, it's fine with me." Kabuto said, as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder and Yang's. Guren reached out and ran her hand on the young man's chest. While Tayuya hugged him from behind, as she began to slowly grind her pelvis against him.

The group vanished in a swirling vortex that came from the young man's eye. The five appeared in a flat metallic land.

"What the hell!" Guren and Yang announced as they looked up.

In the sky floated a ship. It had a pyramid-shaped design. It had two large wings that extended from the base, with a curved cockpit at the head of the vessel. On the bottom of the ship, there was a two barreled pivoted turret.

"…What in the world?" Daronica muttered, as she turned around.

"It's called an Al'kesh apparently." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses.

"…What about those…?" Daronica asked with wide eyes, before everyone turned.

Up in in the rust colored sky floated four incomplete ships. Three were all about the same size, all having a golden tetrahedron in the center. Built around the pyramid was a large triangle-shaped superstructure that wrapped around the center pyramid. Another ship floated higher than the rest, and it was about five times larger than the other three.

"…What the fucking hell?" Tayuya asked with a scowl.

"I have no idea." Kabuto admitted, as they watched several giant Replicator spiders float up to from the ground and to the constructing ships. He looked down as the ground moved, before a Replicator formed. The Spider Replicator climbed up the young man's leg and onto his shoulder. "What are these?" He asked, as he looked at the mechanical spider.

The girls listened as the Replicator created an assortment of chirping, metallic grinding and high-pitched screeching sounds. "You're using the technology from the others. And you're…creating interstellar warships from it…" Kabuto said with surprise, but there was a dry tone in it. A tone that said 'you have access to advance technology and you create warships'.

"You have the access to advance technology and you create such weird looking ships?" Yang asked with a hand on her hip, as she looked at the three partially complete Ha'tak and Apophis' Mothership. "If you can create this, why not make a Covenant Supercarrier or like the UNSC Infinity?" She said.

"…That would be relevant, if I knew what you were talking about." Kabuto said dryly.

"Come on, you've played Halo with us." Yang whined out. "You should know." She stated.

"I'd hate to agree. But having the Infinity or the Supercarrier would be awesome to have. And it'd fit our power." Guren said, with her arm crossed. "But those pyramid ships do kinda look cool." She commented.

The Spider Replicator's wings drooped, as it's made a low sound. "No, no I love them." Kabuto said with a small smile, as he pet the mechanical spider. "They're just offering suggestions. You know, for new challenges and designs you guys can make." He informed.

Tayuya watched with a small smile, as the grey haired medic comforted the robot. She scowled before anyone noticed.

"Yang, how can I give the Replicators the designs for the 'UNSC Infinity and Supercarrier'?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at the blonde girl.

"Uh-du-nu." Yang sounded, with a shrug, before her eyes went wide as she reached into her bag. Kabuto raised an eyebrow as the girl pulled out seven game cases. With the titles 'Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary ' 'Halo 2' 'Halo 3' 'Halo 3 ODST' 'Halo Reach' 'Halo 4' and 'Halo Wars'. "Oh, just have them read these." She said with a wide smile.

"…Why do you have those with you?" Kabuto asked, slightly worried for Yang's mental health.

"You never know when you might need it." Yang replied easily, with a carefree smirk.

"When would one need seven games?" Kabuto questioned.

Yang just looked at him innocently. "We need them now." She replied as she hopped on the balls of her feet.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, as he watched Yang opened each of the cases, before she put the disks into the ground. The group watched as the disks were devoured by the metallic blocks, before the replicators in the ground red the data.

The Spider Replicator froze for a few seconds, before it made several sounds. "You think you can?" Kabuto asked in surprise.

"There's actually a lot of information on the web on how the technology in Halo works." Yang informed with a shrug. "…I'm sure that'll help too." She added.

The Replicator made a few more sounds. "I see. You have the collective data of…Goa'uld and…Asgard technology…" The grey haired sorcerer trailed off, before the mechanical spider made several more sounds. "…But since you lack the sufficient power and the right materials to use the Asgard technology, the Halo stuff is an excellent outlet for all that collective technologies of the enhanced Goa'uld and Asgard." Kabuto said making a considerate face. "Huh…that's interesting." He muttered.

"Asgard…like the Norse mythology thingies?" Yang asked curiously.

"I have no idea…" Kabuto muttered, before he looked at the group of girls. "…I'm going to transplant my eyes. While I'm doing that, you better prepare Daronica." He said, as the group walked towards the closest pointed structure.

**Few Days Later**

Kabuto sat on a metallic silver chair, with several dozen Replicator spiders, beetles and flies guarding him. Around his eyes was white cloth. In front of him were four girls.

One was a young woman with light blue hair that was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of her hair framing her face. Another was a young teenage girl with long flowing messy blonde hair and blue-ish purple eyes. Another was young girl with long untamed pink-ish red hair, brown eyes and a perpetual scowl on her face. And finally was a girl with silver-ish blonde hair that was kept in an off-center pony tail, with cool grey-ish blue eyes.

"For the past few days you've been eating a lot of carbs, along with exercising to build up muscle mass so you can actual perform the tasks at hand." Kabuto spoke loudly, even if he was blinded right now, he knew what to do. "Now we'll start a grueling training session." He said.

"But wait, wouldn't that cause horrible muscle degeneration for somebody my age?" Daronica asked. she was still only fourteen. "Crippling me for years to come." She said.

Tayuya, Yang and Guren looked at Daronica blankly. "…You're a wordy little bitch, aren't you?" Tayuya asked rudely.

"My father wants me to be a…" Daronica began.

"NERD!" Yang yelled.

"W-wha?" The girl replied.

"Anyway…" Guren said, glancing at the two. "…The fastest way Kabuto had us adapt and unlock our potential was to put us in immense physical danger. So…" She trailed off, as she formed two giant pink slow flake crystal shuriken, while Yang's gauntlets activated and Tayuya pulled out several kunai. "…We're going to throw dozens of dangerous objects at you, until you adapt." The blue haired girl said sadistically.

Daronica's knees shook as she held her silver rapier weakly. "H-help me…" She muttered.

"We are helping." Yang said with a smile, as Guren threw the one of the giant crystal shrunken.

"Uh…Uh…" Daronica sounded nervously, before she dropped to the ground, as the blade passed by.

"Nice reflexes…what about the other one." Kabuto commented, before Daronica rolled out of the way, just as the other crystal projectile passed by.

Kabuto 'watched' the training progress. Well he wasn't seeing anything. He was actually seeing through the 'eyes' of the Replicators. One of the reasons why only Kabuto could understand what the Replicators said, was because he had a telepathic connection with them, or more specifically the original Replicator i.e. Kumo.

Kumo was in the center of the Kamui dimension, because of all the new information being distributed its size increased exponentially. Since Kabuto and Kumo shared a telepathic link, the grey haired sorcerer could go into the Replicator link and assimilate all the knowledge they assimilated. But that would kill him. But he could tap into the link and block the information out, while seeing from the Replicator's perspective, which is what he was doing right now, to watch Daronica progress.

While Daronica was having her session, Kabuto held his hand up and scowled. He focused and felt the chilling effects of his magic. '_I am the incarnation of Jashin…the God of Death, Destruction, Pain and Chaos…I've been trying to use magic like Telekinesis and Kinetomancy, which is the magic of manipulation. While I did the impossible and used a Killing Curse wandlessly…why?' _Kabuto thought, as his palm gave off a black-ish glow.

'_It's an affinity.' _Kabuto mused. '_I have an affinity for Magics that deal in Death, Destruction, Pain and Chaos.' _He thought with a slight smirk. '_So I should focus more on Necrokinesis and Necromancy for the Death one…Thermokineses and Pyromacy for Destruction…Biokinesis for Pain…and for Chaos, any form of Dark Magic is affiliated with disorder.' _He thought with a sigh, before he faced the closest Replicator. "At my library…There are a few Tomoes I got from Salazar that I didn't want to be seen by anyone else. Can you bring them to me, this will take a while." Kabuto instructed.

The grey haired sorcerer sighed, as he saw through the Replicators that Daronica was barely able to dodge the attacks the three girls sent. And when her body didn't move, she's put the rapier in the way, blocking them.

'_Magic is very simple to use once you know what you're doing.' _Kabuto thought, as he tightened his fingers as a black energy-like mist formed in-between his fingers. '_First you have to gather the energy you need…Then with that energy you have to think on what you want it to do….Then you launch in the right direction.' _He mused. '_But it all stems from your belief. You have to have the confidence it'll work it will…if not…' _He thought as the black energy dissipated. "…Poof…" He sounded quietly.

The ground beneath him opened up, as several old black, creepy looking books came out. Kabuto grabbed and opened the first one up, before he coughed as dust came off it. A Replicator jumped down onto the pages and helped the grey haired sorcerer read. "Ugh…it's times like this I hate reading." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I had a bit of a writer's block for this story. And I'm also writing nine other stories parallel to this one.**

**With that said. I have a spin-off Serpent Sorcerer story. Check it out. You know it you like this story. It's a more different take on this story. And it's a Soul Eater crossover with Kabuto/Harry being paired with Medusa, Arachne, Shaula and Fem-Crona.**

**Also about the 'Halo Technology' stuff, I just thought it would be interesting. I've always wanted to see Covenant/UNSC/Forerunner Technologies go up against Goa'uld/SGC/Ancient-Ori Technologies.**

**And with the Replicators having a wider range of more different designs , along with the tech-level of the Asgard. They can probable re-create the Covenant/UNSC/Forerunner technologies. And with those new avenues open, they could probably master that technology and actually become the levels of the Covenant, UNSC or Forerunners in advancement.**

** That's what i think anway, sorry if that didn't make any sense at all. **


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own any of the elements I use in the story

The sounds of metal slashing and small explosions echoed throughout the metallic wasteland. Kabuto sat in a silver chair composed of small metallic blocks. Near him Yang, Guren and Tayuya lounged around. Yang looked entirely laid back, with a smirk on her face. Guren looked form more rigid and in control of herself. While Tayuya had a scowl on her face, as she sat closest to the grey haired sorcerer.

A few dozen meters in front of them, was a girl dressed in white. She held a silver rapier that gleaned a silvery light. In front of the girl was a giant humanoid Replicator.

The three girls watched, while Kabuto saw through the Replicators, as Daronica fought the giant humanoid Replicator. While Daronica was fighting, Kabuto messed with the bandages around his eyes.

"Stop that." Yang said, as she grabbed his hand and moved it away from the bandage. "It might get infected." She informed.

Kabuto faced her and gave her a blank 'look'. "When you have several years of medical experience, you can tell me what to do." He replied sarcastically.

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" Tayuya snapped at the two. "I wanna see the princess get her ass beat." She informed.

Daronica took a deep breath, as she looked at the giant humanoid Replicator. The Replicator turned and slammed its giant arm down at girl. Daronica did a back handspring out of the way, as she held her silver rapier up, before she sped towards the metallic being. She slashed her rapier at the being and flipped over it.

The Replicator turned and slammed its fist at the girl. Daronica vanished in a cracking sound, and appeared behind the giant humanoid Replicator and slashed at its back. She slashed up, but the Replicator seemed largely ineffective.

The metallic being turned and back hand punched at the girl. Daronica crossed her arms, taking the brunt of the attack, sending the girl flying back. The girl looked up, to see the giant robot above her about to attack. Daronica did a one handed cartwheel out of the way, before she did a back hand spring as the Replicator swiped its arm at her.

While Daronica was regaining her balance, the Replicator kicked her, sending her back again. The girl stood up and her body glowed with magic, before she used her magic to enhance her speed tremendously.

Daronica phased into existence right next to the being, before it turned and slammed its fist down, creating a small shockwave. But the girl flickered out of existence and appeared above the fist and slashed it the Replicator multiple times, as she worked up the being's body.

A white circle of solid energy formed under her feet freezing her midair, before Daronica launched herself back at the metallic being. She landed by its legs and slashed at it, from up its knee to its chest. Daronica crouched, as she solidified her magic and white magic circle that looked like a snowflake, before she was launched up. When she was in the air she slashed up at the metallic being's chin.

When she was midair another circle formed under her, before she launched herself at the Replicator. She slashed at its neck and face, creating a shower of sparks, as she passed by and formed another circle to stand on. The Replicator turned and tried to back hand punch her, but Daronica flipped over the hand, but was punched by the Replicator's other hand.

Daronica was sent tumbling, before she lay on the ground. After a few seconds she pushed herself back up. She glanced down, before she glared forward, while she went into a stance. Daronica held her rapier in her left hand, as an array of sigils gleaned, with the air crackling around her as she pulled the energy from the surrounding area towards her.

The Replicator charged at the girl, it reared its fist back and launched it. Daronica reacted by raising her rapier up, as a translucent red dome formed around her. The Replicator stumbled back, as it tried to hold itself together, from its own kinetic energy being sent back to it, when it hit the dome. Daronica aimed her rapier down, before she stabbed it into the ground.

A stream of ice came from the blade and launched itself towards the giant humanoid Replicator, binding it. She charged at the bound metallic being, as her thousands of small wind blades circulated around the silver blade. She jumped and slashed at the Replicators chest, enveloping the being in a cyclone of wind blades, but it also destroyed the ice that bound it.

Daronica stood and looked at the Replicator, as she manifested her magic as a circle under her feet. When the Replicator charged, Daronica evaded, before she looked at the metallic being. She held up her hand, before the magic circle under the giant humanoid being exploded, sending it up.

The girl turned, as she swiped her rapier in a large arc, creating several solid constructs of magic and sent them towards Replicator. The magic solidified the air surrounding certain areas around the Replicator so it couldn't move.

Daronica's rapier gleaned bright silver, as she began to build up a lot of kinetic energy into the blade before she charged. She slashed right through the bound being, before it shattered to thousands of little blocks.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Daronica panted, as she looked at the dismantled Replicator.

"Well that was something." Yang commented as she looked at the metal blocks. "Good job!" She said with a grin, as she patted the girl on the back.

"T-Thanks." Daronica forced out in-between breathes. In her time with the group, she knew the difference between Yang's teasing complement and a real one.

"Pay up." Yang said with a smirk, as she held her hand out to Guren and Tayuya. Guren rolled her eyes, as she handed several quid, before Tayuya followed while muttering obscenities to under her breath.

"You…you guys bet on if I won?!" Daronica asked offended, before she glared at Guren and Tayuya. "And you two bet I'd lose!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Oh no, I did bet that you'd win…" Guren informed. "…Just not with the same quantity of blood as you had as you began with." She added with a shrug.

Daronica huffed slightly, before she looked at Kabuto, who was looking at the destroyed humanoid giant Replicator sadly. Well with what she could assume was sadness since his eyes were covered. "…What about you?" Daronica asked a lot more in control of herself. Knowing Kabuto had a really deep affection for his creations, he probably didn't like that fact she just killed one.

"I didn't bet. You're my student…It'd be like a confect of interest or something." Kabuto replied uncaringly.

"So you believed I'd win!" Daronica asked with wide eyes.

"…I never said that…" Kabuto said dryly, causing the girl in white's face to fall.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." She informed with narrowed eyes. "You have to say, 'Yes, Daronica, I had total confidence' and then I'd say 'Oh, it was nothing'. That's how this should have gone." She stated with her hand on her hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Killing something I saw as a child was all rainbows and unicorns for me." Kabuto replied with a scowl.

"But…I thought I was supposed to do that…" Daronica said quietly.

"You were, but that doesn't mean I had to like it." He responded as he stood up. He moved his arms around and gripped two soft things, getting two separate squeals. One squeal was in surprise and the other was more out of pleasure.

Daronica was frozen in shock as Kabuto grabbed onto her chest, while Tayuya closed her eyes and released a moan.

"W-why did you touch me there?!" Daronica yelled, as she held her chest.

"…It's not like there's anything there." Guren commented sarcastically.

Kabuto looked around, before he reached up and touched the bandages around his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you know…blind." He replied dryly, the only Replicator that was there was destroyed by Daronica. So he was essentially blind.

"Speaking of blind, it's been almost three and a half weeks. Don't you think you should take those off?" Guren asked, out of Yang and Tayuya, she was the one with the most Medical experience next to Kabuto's.

"Hmph." Kabuto sounded, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm an expert in the medical field, I know all the possible defects that could ensue if I were to rush this…And I know that if something can go wrong, it will go wrong." He commented with a sigh.

"But, I wanna see it." Yang admitted with a fake whine.

"And I don't want to be blinder than I already am." Kabuto replied dryly. While he did have the Sharingan Transmutated into his eyes, the eyes perfect vision only works when they were still active. So he still had shitty vision when they were off and still needed his glasses, though he did that. They were a gift from his mother.

"I don't know…" Yang trailed off. "…I mean if I had to take care of Ol' wittle blind Kabuto, I'd be sooo happy." She trialed off in a baby-like voice, before she and the other girls looked around when they heard the sound of humming.

"Um…Kabuto, aren't we the only ones here?" Yang asked, as she looked around with her gauntlets active. But her eyes narrowed when she heard the humming getting closer…and it was incredibly familiar, the song and the sound of pitch of the humming.

"Greetings!" A high-pitched, tiny voice announced, causing everyone other than Kabuto to jump and turn. Yang, Tayuya, Guren and Daronica looked at Kabuto to see a sphere floating right next to him.

The sphere was well…spherical shaped. It was concaved on three sides, with a green illuminated photoreceptor locating in the front. The sphere was covered in silvery metal, reminiscent to the Replicators usual look, but also to another fictional extinct alien race.

"…Guilty Spark?" Yang asked unsure, as she looked over the floating sphere.

"That is incorrect." The Monitor replied, as its green light flickered with every word, like it was talking.

"Kumo." Kabuto said with a sigh, call it a gift but he could tell every Replicator from another.

"That was my previous designation correct, Creator!" The Monitor said, as it faced the blinded grey haired sorcerer, before it faced the four girls. "Greetings! I am 001 Morbid Content! I am the humble Protector of the Creator, The repository of all collective knowledge of the Replicators, and The Commander of the Replicator Fleet!" The Monitor announced happily. "A pleasure to make your acquaintances…Oh my, what happened to him?" Morbid Content asked, as it faced the destroyed Replicator.

"Ugh, it was a training excise, Kumo." Kabuto answered with a sigh.

"C-creator, my name is Morbid Content. Not Kumo." The Monitor argued in embarrassment. "I do not have my spider form anymore. You only used that name because you couldn't think of anything else at the time!" Morbid Content said.

"…True." The grey haired sorcerer admitted.

"Wait." Yang interjected. "Out of any type of robot out there, why did you take the form of Guilty Spark? I mean, he's betrays the humans." She informed.

"Geez, spoiler alert." Guren said sarcastically.

Kumo now Morbid Content flew towards Yang and stopped until its photoreceptor was a foot from her face. "I remember you. You called me a 'stupid thing'. I find it ironic now, because I am, without a doubt the smartest being in this dimension and two others." The Monitor informed. "And if you are implying that I would ever harm my Creator and Father. Then I surely will not be kind to you." Morbid Content said, as it turned to face the others.

"Don't act all high and mighty! I'm one of his creations to, cue ball!" Yang argued with a glare.

"The nerve!" Morbid Content announced, as it looked at Yang with its photoreceptor taking on a darker shade of green.

"Oh I get it, you floating eyeball." Yang said with a smirk. "You're just jealousy the new sister came around and stole daddy's heart." She taunted.

Guren, Tayuya, Daronica and Kabuto all looked at her weirdly. "That sounded kinda disturbing." Kabuto commented dryly.

"Kinda!" Tayuya said incredulously.

"…I was being nice about it." The sorcerer replied evenly.

"It was a 'heat of the moment type' of thing." Yang said, defending herself.

"Hmph, you are not as perfect as you claim to be." Morbid Content commented smugly.

Guren looked at the blonde, to see she was glaring at the Monitor with blood red eyes. "Hey…Morbid, you said you were the Protector of your Creator, The Repository of all Replicator knowledge and The Commander of the Replicator Fleet…what did you mean by the last one?" The blue haired crystal user asked curiously.

The Monitor looked at Guren and floated up to her. "With the 'Others' assimilating the technology from the Goa'uld and the Asgard, the Replicators began to construct. Though without Neutronium or Naquadah, we were unable to construct Asgard Interstellar ships and with the insufficient power we used to possess, we could only construct three Goa'uld Ha'taks and one Mothership." The Monitor spoke. "But with the new variety granted by…Yang…" Morbid Content said, as its green light darkened for a second.

"You mean the Halo stuff." Guren voiced.

"Correct." The Monitor answered happily. "With the new avenues of possible technological advances open, the augmentation coming from the 'Halo' franchise was quite easy. We were able to use the knowledge the 'Others' collected from the Asgard, who are; several hundred thousand years more advance than we are." Morbid Content said happily. "And of course we would use the knowledge of the Asgard to do our best to re-create the Technology the Forerunners possessed. From trying to use Hard-light, Slipspace and the Advance Machinery they had as well. That is why I have upgraded myself into a Contender-class A.I." The Monitor informed.

"And the fleet?" Kabuto asked unsure. He loved the idea of having his own fleet of ships but…he really didn't see the point in it.

"Oh yes, quite the achievement I might add." Morbid said happily, as it floated towards the grey haired medic. "In Twenty seven days, fourteen hours, sixteen minutes and forty three point seven one three seconds. The Replicators were able to construct a Fleet composed of one Infinity class Battlecruiser, fully complemented with Ten Strident-class heavy Frigates, along with various smaller more agile craft. Two Marathon-Class Heavy Cruisers…Two Autumn-Class Heavy Cruisers…Three Enhanced Ha'taks and One Enhanced Sokar Mothership." It informed with a high amount of pride.

"…What about the Supercarrier?" Guren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies but the materials and power required to run such a vessel were out of our reach, so it was not built." The Monitor replied, as its photoreceptor looked down for a second. "While the Forerunners used Vacuum energy to power their technology, even the Asgard has yet to grasp that concept. The only beings that seemed to have knowledge of that were the Alteran race. But we were able to construct several advance fusion reactors that can power the fleet at hand. But anything larger than the Infinity will require tremendous amounts of power." Morbid Content informed.

"Wait, if you're so obsessed about big the highest of technology, why use human ships? Why not make giant Forerunner ships?" Yang asked. "And just make a few dozen reactors for it." She added.

The Monitor seemed to sigh at the blonde girl. "Have you ever seen a Forerunner vessel other than the Mantle's Approach? The materials, time and power it'd take to operate it would take decades to gather, construct and use." Morbid replied. "And besides, all the Human class vessels had all been upgraded and enhanced during their construction. The all have Forerunner-level Energy Shielding. And most of the point defense systems of the vessels were upgraded to Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network Light and Heavy artillery, along with smaller built in Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapons." The Monitor spoke.

"Why would I need this?" Kabuto asked, only for Yang, Guren and Tayuya to cover his mouth.

"Don't mind what he said." Guren said forcefully, she loved the idea of having that at their disposal.

"So did you fucking take the MAC cannons out…I thought they were fucking badass." Tayuya admitted.

"They remain built in the vessels…yes." Morbid answered, before it floated around. "Would you all like to see the progress?" It asked.

"Oh yeah!" Yang announced with a grin.

"I wouldn't miss it." Guren admitted with a smirk.

"I…Don't know…Maybe?" Daronica asked unsure, she was lost. She was honestly amazed by the level of technology Kabuto taught her about over the past month, but even she had no idea what they were talking about.

Before Tayuya could input her opinion, she glanced to her side and realized Kabuto still had his eyes still bandaged. "Hmph, I think Kabuto might actually need to see, to actually see it." Tayuya said rudely, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I'll fucking take the guy to his little infirmary so he doesn't have to be a pussy about taking off his bandages." She said.

"…I'm blind…not deaf." Kabuto said dryly.

Morbid's light dimmed slightly, as it hummed. "I understand. The Eternal Mangekyō is important if you are to fight those abhorred creatures." The Monitor said, referring to the Denarius and Fae. Thinking itself and the Replicators were superior. "If you are to guide the Creator, can I offer several escorts to ensure protection?" It asked.

"…Aren't we like the only ones here?" Yang replied.

"At the moment." The Monitor answered. "Though on one occasion, the Sidhe have demonstrated the ability to transverse into this dimension. I am not taking the situation lightly, if the Creator's safety is involved." It informed seriously.

Several low shrill whirring sounds echoed, as several more floating robots floated towards the group. Each robot had two arm-like appendages, with two fine manipulators at the end of each arm. Their central head rested above a curved undercarriage housing an offensive weapon. There were five of the robots; four were a grayish white in color while the last one was a golden color.

"Sentinels?" Yang said in surprise, though it actually made sense. Replicator Spider, Beetle and Queen Forms mostly were made to collect, be it information and materials. They weren't made to fight, but could protect themselves and out number who ever they were fighting. But the Sentinels were constructs that could perform a multitude of purposes from working to guarding.

Tayuya turned the grey haired medic around. Before she led him through the large structure they resided in. The Five Z-1500 Automated System Drones aka Aggressor Sentinels followed the two, leaving light trails of sky blue lights as they used their impulse drives to fly.

"My Kabuto-kun, it's so hard to get you alone." Tayuya said in a voice that caused the young man to stop.

'_That tone…I haven't heard that since…' _Kabuto thought before he sighed. "…You're horny aren't you?" He asked dryly.

"Big time." Tayuya replied with a smirk, as they entered the infirmary, before she pushed him down on the bed. She turned and glared at the Sentinels that were staring at her with single glowing blue eyes. "Do you mind!?" She demanded angrily.

"It's alright. They're just doing their jobs." Kabuto said, as he faced the irritated girl. "So are you going to take my bandages off, or am I going to do it?" He asked with a sigh.

-**Lemon-**

"Oh, I'm taking them off…but first…" Tayuya trailed off as she took her cap off and then began to strip down. Revealing she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra. "…I want to the first thing you see, to be a sight to behold." She added arrogantly, before she began to undress the blinded young man.

"…Again, I'm blind, not disabled." Kabuto said dryly. "So I can take my clothes off myself." He admitted, before Tayuya stripped him fully.

Tayuya froze when she felt warm liquid dripping down her thigh. She reached down and ran her finger along it, before she scowled. '_Geez, I'm getting so wet I'm dripping.' _She thought with annoyance, before she rubbed her now wet fingers on Kabuto's member.

The girl straddled her naked body over Kabuto's with his erect member, resting right next to her dripping neither lips.

"Wow, you're going this while I'm blind…you're cruel." Kabuto commented sarcastically.

Tayuya smirked, as she reached forward and undid the bandages. After a few seconds, Kabuto opened his eyes and the first this he saw was Tayuya. She had her long unkempt pink hair flowing down, her chest bare, and her tones stomach shown. And his mouth watered looking at her, glad that she was his and no one else would be able to see it.

Kabuto watched as Tayuya prop her knees, up, as she straddled him. She looked down and gripped Kabuto's hard member, as she guided the head right up to her wet lips. "Oh God, I've been waiting for this for months." She admitted, as she slowly descended on the member.

The two released varying sounds of pleasure as their hips met. Tayuya leaned forward and smashed her lips with Kabuto's, before their tongues warred with each other. The grey haired sorcerer sucked on her tongue when it was in his mouth.

After a few seconds, Tayuya began to bounce her hips up and down, while she and Kabuto continued kiss. After a few bounces, Tayuya tensed up when she felt her insides tightening up. The two broke their kiss, as the girl released a loud moan.

Tayuya adjusted herself again, as she put her hands on Kabuto's chest, before she propped her bare feet up and put them at his sides. She smirked as she began to bounce roughly on the young man's erect member, yelling all sorts of obscenities.

Kabuto reached forward and grabbed onto Tayuya's hand, as she bounced up and down. With every bounce; her legs would tense, as she slowly began to go on her toes. Tayuya throw her head back as she cursed loudly, before Kabuto's hips and pelvis were soaked in her juices.

Tayuya panted, as she fully impaled herself again. Kabuto sat himself up and sealed his lips with hers, as he and she slowly began to grind their hips together. The grey haired medic reached up with his left hand and gripped the girl's right breast, as his other hand explored her bare body.

As the two gridded their hips together, Kabuto pulled out of the kiss and bent his head down. The grey haired sorcerer latched his lips around Tayuya's breast, as he played with the other. He loved her taste; it didn't really matter where on her body.

Tayuya leaned hear head back and opened her mouth wide, as she moaned and cursed, with her saliva dripping down her chin. Kabuto narrowed his eyes when he felt the girl tighten around him. When Tayuya was relaxing, Kabuto flipped her around, so she was the one on her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tayuya demanded

"Having my own fun." Kabuto replied, as he pulled his member out of the girls neither lips.

He gripped Tayuya's thighs, and brought her knees up to her chest, until they touched her breasts. Kabuto trailed his hands down Tayuya's soft thighs, before he touched her wet lips. He smirked as he continued lower.

"W-what are you doing?" Tayuya asked slightly worried, when she felt the young man touch her butthole. She squealed when she felt a finger go into her anal cavity.

"Oh my, what a lovely voice." Kabuto commented, as he used Tayuya's own juices to lubricate her, before he brought the head of his member to the clenching and un-clenching hole. Tayuya closed her eyes and waited, before they shot open as she silently yelled and closed her fists, as her skin form black crack-like lines when her Curse Mark reacted to her emotions.

Kabuto pushed himself all the way in, as he leaned close, before he sealed his lips with hers. He continued to thrust into the girl's anal cavity, and with each thrust she'd tense and clench. Tayuya wrapped her arms around Kabuto's back, as her knees were pressed into her chest, by his chest.

The young sorcerer continued to thrust roughly, even as Tayuya's skin began to turn brown, while she grew horns out of her head. Tayuya continued to grunt, moan and curse every word in the dictionary. Kabuto used two fingers to stimulate the girl's neither lips, inserting his middle finger and using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Mmm…Fuck…MMmm….Shit!...Mm…AHH! You dick!...AH…Mmm!" Tayuya sounded, as she was anal penetrated, while she was stimulated too. And with all her pent up desire, she organized a fourth time.

"…You're in your Second State…" Kabuto panted out, as he looked at the girl.

"What…Hah…Is it…Hah…too fucking ugly for ya?" She forced out, as she felt the hard member slowly being pulled out of her ass.

"I think it's hot…In a demonic sorta way." Kabuto admitted, before he put his hands on Tayuya's shoulders and pushed her to her knees.

"Damn fucking straight!" Tayuya yelled, before she saw Kabuto's hard member a few inches in front of her face.

"Geez, you have such a dirty mouth…Then I'm sure this won't help any." Kabuto commented, as he held his member right up to Tayuya's face.

"T-that was…in my ass…" Tayuya said weakly, as she looked up.

"Oh I know." Kabuto replied, as he put his hands on her horns. While he knew Tayuya liked to be the dominate one, she also loved to be dominated. It was sorta contradictory. But Tayuya was eventually able to get Kabuto to be really rough with her.

Tayuya slowly opened her mouth and slowly stuck her tongue out, before she tentatively licked the head of his hard member. In an instant she gagged, at the taste of her own juices and ass. She scowled as she looked up at Kabuto. "Just get it over with and fuck my face!" She said angrily, as she opened her mouth.

Kabuto guided himself in slowly, causing the girl to release a multitude of sounds, mostly gagging. After a few seconds, he held his member over the girl's tongue causing tears to form in Tayuya's yellow eyes at the taste.

After a few seconds, the young sorcerer thrust himself into Tayuya's mouth and throat. Tayuya gagged and slurped as Kabuto basically face fuck her. After half a minute of it, Tayuya's arms hung limp. She knelt down with her legs spread. A puddle was right under her, as her neither lips continued to moisten and as she came from the rough treatment.

Kabuto gripped Tayuya's horns, as he increased his pace. After a few more thrusts, he forced himself as deep as he could down Tayuya's throat, while holding her by her horns. Her eyes watered, as the taste and lack of oxygen began to affect her.

Kabuto pulled back, before he thrust roughly one more time. Tayuya's eyes went wide when her mouth was filled with warm liquid, and it was too much for her. Some went down her throat, some came out her mouth.

The young man pulled out, allowing the demonic girl to cough a few times. Kabuto watched as the girl grab some cloth, before she wiped her face. Tayuya turned and glared at the sorcerer as her Cursed Mark state subsided.

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded.

**End Lemon**

Kabuto shrugged, as he looked around with squinted eyes. "Heat of the moment I guess." He replied, as he walked around the infirmary looking for his glasses. While he was doing that Tayuya tried to clean herself with some cloth, before she put her clothes back on.

While she was doing that Kabuto was aimlessly putting his cloths back on and ideally looking for his glasses. After a few minutes the two were dressed. "…Ah, thank you." Kabuto said with a slight smile, as the golden sentinel held his glasses with its 'hands'. The Sentinel's 'eye' brightened considerably, as it handed the grey haired sorcerer his glasses.

"Eck." Tayuya sounded, as she watched Kabuto father the robots. It annoyed her that he could be so soft around those things.

"What?" Kabuto asked with a scowl, as he put his glasses on.

"Nothing, just quit being so mushy. It's such a turn off!" Tayuya snapped.

Kabuto fixed his glasses, as he looked at Tayuya blankly. '_Eh, Tayuya will be Tayuya.' _He thought dryly, before he glanced up at the floating robots. "Can you take me to where Kumo is?" He asked. The Sentinels floated, like they didn't hear what he just said. "…Can you take me to where Morbid Content is?" The grey haired sorcerer asked with a sigh.

The Sentinels turned and began to float in a specific direction. Kabuto and Tayuya followed.

"It's been bugging me…" Tayuya admitted. "…Why do we need a fucking fleet?" She asked with a scowl. She knew that she would love that kind power. '_Going to an underdeveloped place and bring my fleet…I'd rule them like a God!' _She thought with a smirk, before she rubbed her hands together. '_An Angry God.' _She added, before she giggled to herself.

Kabuto ignored that sound, as he scowled to himself. "I've been asking myself that too." He admitted. "I know how my Replicators think; there are several possible reasons why…Morbid Content…would actually construct a fleet. One, because he was bored." Kabuto informed, getting a look from Tayuya. "Two, is for preparation. If the universe the 'Others' are in contains several different advance alien races, it is possible that there might be aliens in this universe. And if they happen to be hostile, we'd be ready to slaughter the assholes." He said with a shrug. "We can also use them to decimate Konoha, as we retrieve the other half of the Kyūbi, and with Naruto and Sasuke dead, with no bullshit power ups the ships will be unhindered. I also think that we might go into the universe the 'Others' are in." He added, as he glanced down. '_Morbid said something about Alteran and them having access to higher technology then the Asgard…That universe sounds so advance…so interesting.' _Kabuto thought with a smirk.

Eventually the two and five Sentinels exited the structure they were in. "Oh…My…God…" Tayuya muttered, when she and Kabuto looked up.

In the sky was a gigantic ship. It dwarfed anything they'd ever seen. It was about 5.7 Kilometers or 3.5 miles from bow to stern. In the stern of the ship, there were several large cylindrical engines that gave off a deep bright blue glow. The ship was about 830 meters or about half a mile wide. It was about one Kilometer or 0.6 miles high.

Kabuto actually looked surprised. "…What is that?" He muttered.

"An Infinity Ship." Tayuya muttered, even if she wasn't the biggest fan of the video game like Yang was, she knew what that monster was.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the ship, as he fixed his glasses. He noticed dozens of small black dots floating around the Infinity. He closed his eyes, before he opened them, revealing two crimson eyes with three tomoe rotating around the pupils.

He noticed dozens of incredibly large Strato-Sentinels, incredibly small clamp-like Constructor Sentinels and Giant Spider Replicators moving around the titanic ship. Kabuto stumbled forward, when he felt something push him.

The grey haired sorcerer turned and saw the golden Sentinel nudging into him, before it motioned to follow it. Which Kabuto and Tayuya did, but the foul mouthed girl was more reluctant about it. But Kabuto kept looking at the Infinity with astonishment. He looked around the rust colored sky of the Kamui dimension.

A few dozen Kilometers away from the Infinity floated another ship. It was large flat ship. With its main center section of the ship was a large golden tetrahedron. Around the pyramid was a large black superstructure that branched out into two long fins on each side of the pyramid, giving the ship a spidery look to it. The ship was about 3.8 Kilometers or 2.4 miles long and wide, and about one kilometer or 0.6 miles high.

"…That must be the Sokar or…Apophis Mothership I keep hearing about…" Kabuto muttered. He saw it when it was largely incomplete, but now it was incredibly impressive. He noticed dozens of Sentinels and Replicators moving around it. Kabuto saw three smaller ships orbiting around Mothership. He noticed that they had a strikingly similar design to the Mothership, but looked more bulky and less intimidating. "I guess those are the Ha'taks." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

They were only 700 meters long, 650 meters wide and 315 meters high. Kabuto seemed largely impressed by all of it. It was one of those surprises you just didn't expect, but that just made it all the better in some cases.

After a few minutes Kabuto and Tayuya meet up with, Yang, Guren, Daronica and the floating silver orb. "Creator, Good to see you again!" Morbid Content announced happily, as it floated towards the grey haired sorcerer. "Your eyes are fully healed I see! That is splendid absolutely splendid!" The Monitor said.

"Yes…so what's going on?" Kabuto asked curiously, as the Monitor floated towards him.

"Ugh, the cue ball was going on and on about all the specifications of the ships…It was so boring!" Yang forced out, as she looked entirely annoyed and pent up. "Did you know the human ships haveseveral built in Deuterium Fusion Reactors? One Reactor is dedicated entirely for the Energy Shielding. The other one is dedicated to the weaponry, like the…um…Hard-light artillery that replaced the point defense guns, the Mass Driver Cannons or MAC guns." The blonde girl said, trying to recite what the robot said.

"You forgot the fact that that there are several back up reactors in case of a failure, and that the plasma generated by the reactors is channeled into a series of exhaust manifolds, which vector it into the ship's engine nozzles. The drive exhaust serves as reaction mass, providing propulsion for the ships." Morbid Content informed, as its green light flickered with every word.

"I see…so you were explaining the specifications of the ships." Kabuto said, as he looked at the Monitor, before he looked up at the large constructs in the sky and realized something very important. "…How am I going to get them out of this dimension?" He asked, causing everyone to blink when they remembered they were in a separate dimension, that didn't have any exits.

Yang made a considerate face. "Why not using Kamui to get it out?" She advised with a grin.

Kabuto looked at the blonde girl blankly. "…Use Kamui…The technique that's really only centered around human sized objects. The technique that could probably tear me apart on a sub-atomic level if I was to try to bring gigantic ship that is a few thousand tons through a dimensional bridge that is me?" The grey haired sorcerer said dryly.

Guren looked at the two, before she looked at the Monitor. "You created all this stuff and didn't come up with a way to get it you." The crystal user said incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous." Morbid Content replied easily.

"Then how would I get these things out of here?" Kabuto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why the Stargate, of course." Morbid Content answered, as it 'eye' brightened. "A marvelous construct if I must say. A device that's primary function is to create wormholes, allowing near-instantaneous transportation between two points in space, with another gate." It informed. "…Though it was a bit difficult to create and operate, especially since the Stargates require six points in space and one point of origin for a stable wormhole to form. But the Stargates we created are only able to establish a wormhole with the other adjacent Stargate in the other universe!" The Monitor said happily.

Daronica looked entirely lost, though she was lost by the sight of the giant ships. Guren, Yang and Tayuya were out of the loop now. "I may not be an expert in quantum mechanics but…creating a wormhole requires a shit ton of power." Kabuto said as he fixed his powers. He did try to research his Kamui power, since it did revolve around it.

"That is correct!" Morbid replied. "We do have something that can power one indefinitely." It informed, as it leaned in close towards Kabuto. "…A quantum singularity." The Monitor informed.

"…You're just making up words now." Yang said with an eye roll.

"He means a black hole…or…" Kabuto trailed off. "…The Kamui." He said with a sigh.

"But I thought you said that you couldn't, you know, use it on the ships." Yang said in confusion.

"Hmph, as expected by someone like you." Morbid replied, as its green light darkened for a second. "You don't understand the amount of pure energy that is released when space-time is warped and torn open. That power is enough to establish a stable wormhole." It informed.

"If the Kamui gives off the amount of power your suggesting, I'd know." Kabuto replied with a scowl.

"You should, but your senses are too dull to perceive that influx of power!" The Monitor said happily answering his creator's question.

"Speaking of Kamui…How are your eyes Kabuto?" Yang asked curiously.

Kabuto blinked a few times, as he adjusted his glasses. "I guess they're fine." He said with a shrug.

"No, I wanted to know if your Sharingan looked all badass and stuff." The blonde said with a pout.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't know how to look at my own eyes…since this place isn't filled with mirrors." Kabuto said dryly.

"Well we can see it and that's all that matters." Guren stated, with her arms crossed. "We'll tell you if it looks awful." She informed.

Kabuto scowled slightly, before his eyes turned crimson with three tomoes rotating around each pupil. The tomoes spun quickly, before the melded together and spread out covering the irises, and with the once tomoes taking on the form of three intersecting ellipses, looking like an atomic symbol. The symbols spun as three ellipses shrunk down and twisted until only the corners of the three ellipses intercepted, creating a trinity-like symbol. Around the trinity-like symbol, they curved at the top around the eye to form a circle.

The grey haired sorcerer looked at a barren area of the dimension, before his Mangekyō seemed to constrict with the capillaries in his sclera becoming apparent. "**Amaterasu**(_Heavenly Illumination_)" Kabuto muttered, before a torrent of pure black fire seemed to come out of his left eye.

Morbid Content's gaze followed the fire's trajectory. "Containment field, active!" It said, before a translucent energy shield composed of hexagonal patterns, formed in front of the black fire. Kabuto focused and closed his left eye, before the fire dissipated.

"Holy shit, you have that Holy black fire and I've got the demonic badass fire. It's like a match made in Heaven…or Hell." Yang commented with a smile.

"Haha…Funny." Kabuto said dryly, as he fixed his glasses.

"Creator!" Morbid Content announced, getting the group's attention. "Now that you have successfully achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, shall I prepare several ships for the attack on Konoha!?" It asked happily.

Kabuto looked at The Monitor with trinity-pinwheel-like Sharingan, before he scowled. "No…we're not going to use the entire fleet to destroy Konoha…We're only going to use…" The grey haired sorcerer trailed off, as he looked around the sky and saw a ship smaller than the Ha'taks. "…The Al'kesh." He informed.

"But…But…But…The Al'kesh is only a Mid-Ranged Bomber!" Morbid Content Announced. "It is absolutely unacceptable for you to use such a craft!" The Monitor argued.

"Geez, Guilty Spark much…" Yang muttered to herself.

"Calm down." Kabuto said to the Monitor. "From my experience with Konoha and my knowledge of how stuff works for them, and I know that they'll probably get some bullshit power up or pull something out of their ass. And I'll be so fucking pissed if they do something to destroy my entire fleet." He admitted. "So we're going with the simple approach." He informed.

"Aw…" Yang and Guren sounded disappointment, before they glared at each other.

"I see…" Morbid Content said, conceding to its Creators decision. "…But I am going with you, to ensure your safety, it is one of my primary functions after all!" It informed.

"No, I can barely stand you as it is." Yang injected.

"Protocols dictate that I must stay with the Creator! But as the world would have it, you are not the one who holds power over my protocols, only the Creator!" Morbid Content informed, as the Monitor turned and faced Kabuto. "What is it you would have me do Creator? Shall I stay here, or go with you? The Replicators will continue constructing, if I were to stay or go." It informed.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly. Behind the Monitor, Yang stood as she shook her head and did her best to signal a 'No'. Guren had her arms crossed, as she shook her head slightly. She didn't want such a buzz kill with them. Tayuya looked angry, but then again she always looked like that. Daronica was just staring up in amazement, still awe struck.

"Sure, why not, you can come with us." Kabuto said with a shrug, causing Yang to animatedly fall over, before she stood back up.

"But I don't want this floating ball to join us!" Yang whined out with big eyes. "…Pwease?" She added cutely, with teary eyes.

Kabuto just looked at the blonde blankly, totally unaffected by her act. "…No…" He replied, before he reached out and touched her shoulder, and in an instant she vanished in a swirling vortex. He turned and grabbed Guren and Tayuya by their shoulders, and they too vanished in the Kamui vortex. "I'll be with you guys shortly. Tell your aunt Bella to get herself ready…and have her contact Barty…I'm sure those two would love some carnage." He said, before Daronica vanished too.

"Morbid…I would like to see the Al'kesh up close before I use it." He informed.

"I see. I'll take you there right away!" The Monitor announced happily, before Kabuto and the Monitor were engulfed in an intense yellow-orange glow with similarly colored rings surrounding the two, and then they vanished.

Inside the cockpit of the Al'kesh that floated a few dozen kilometers in the sky, two forms of glowing lights came into existence, with yellow-orange rings following, before Kabuto and Morbid Content formed.

"Oh, that was disorienting…" Kabuto muttered, as he held his head.

"That is to be expected. Translocating through Slipspace is a bit disorienting!" The Monitor said as it floating around that large cockpit of the Al'kesh ship, leaving a small impulse trail in its wake. "I have to admit it was a bit hard to achieve this. But it is worth it, The Asgard Transporters while more common in the other universe, also has more ways to block it. So I went with another approach. This Slipspace Translocation keeps someone compressed in a slipstream field and transporting them from one position to another almost instantaneously. While the Asgard Transporters dematerializes someone down to their atoms and moves them to the desired location and reconstructs them." It informed.

"…I see…" Kabuto muttered, as he sat at the piloting chair of the Al'kesh. He reached forward and grabbed onto the red dome-like piloting device. Kabuto turned the red orb, causing the entire Al'kesh to strife in the same direction. "…This'll be an interesting thing to fly…" He muttered to himself, before the Cargo Ship/Mid Ranged Bomber flew across the rust cloud covered sky, occasionally dipping and completely messing up mid-flight.

"I must admit it was difficult to arm the Goa'uld vessels with their usual weaponry." Morbid Content said, as it watched Kabuto teach himself how to fly the Al'kesh. "Since most of if not all Staff Weapons require liquid Naquadah to fire. So I've taken the liberty and replaced most of the Staff based weaponry from the Goa'uld ships. With Ship-to-Ship Pulse Lasers turrets, Plasma Torpedo Turrets and Energy Projectors…Even the two Staff Cannons on this vessel were replaced with Two Heavy Plasma Cannons." Morbid Content informed.

"Huh…" Kabuto sounded, before he made a considerate face and tried to fire. While the Al'kesh flew through the sky, the double barrel turret under the ship, aimed forward. The two barrels had three long prongs at the end of the barrels that had sparks of blue electricity crackling off it, before two big bolts of plasma fired out of turrets. After a few minutes the two blots exploded in a large concussive blast.

"Marvelous…Truly Marvelous." Morbid Content commented, before it faced Kabuto. "Creator, I lied to the Meatbag about the Supercarrier, in fact most of the Covenant based technologies would be easy to create. But I require the continuous supply of two different things. I need water and I need to send several Replicator Ships into deep space to search for Tritium Gas." The Monitor informed.

Kabuto looked at the Monitor blankly, silently asking for an explanation. "Water…or H2O can be purified giving us pure Hydrogen atoms. With the Hydrogen by itself, I can use the Deuterium isotope of the atom. That isotope gives off a great deal of energy, which is what is powering the reactors in your fleet. But if we fuse the Deuterium with Tritium output would be decuple!" Morbid Content calculated.

"…And since I wasted most of the reserved water in this dimension to get a purified Deuterium Isotope, I won't be able to procure more. And if a don't get more the reactors in the ships will fail!" The Monitor informed, before its green 'eye' dimmed slightly.

Kabuto sighed as he leaned back in the piloting chair and scowled, before he smirked. "What if a got you a straight supply from an ocean or a sea?" He asked.

Morbid tilted forward, as its photoreceptor glanced up. "I was hoping for it. If you were to get us access to a large body of water, I can have the Replicators construct one or several Hydro-processing centers. With its main purpose is to collect and isolate the isotope in the water." It said.

"I see…well you have access to the water you need and the space expedition soon…" Kabuto informed, as he stopped piloting the Al'kesh, as it floated in the middle of the air.

"Oh…OH!" Morbid Content announced, understanding what Kabuto was implying. "If you are planning on doing that please allow me to give you some weapons to prepare yourself, Creator!" The Monitor insisted.

"…Fine…" Kabuto conceded. "But no Translocating, we'll walk." He informed, getting a nod from the floating sphere. "While we're walking tell me about these…Asgard, Goa'uld, Alteran, and tell me about the importance of the Covenant Technology, I've never played Halo so I wouldn't know." He said, before the duo used the Ring Transporter from the Al'kesh to get onto the surface.

For the next half hour The Monitor explained most of the data collected by the 'Other' Replicators' experiences and info on the Asgard race, the Goa'uld Empire and the extinct Alteran race, along with what the Covenant actually was.

The two arrived at an extremely small structure, with incredibly small Sentinels constructing smaller items than the large ones were incapable of making. Morbid shot a small concentrated beam of blue-white energy at two objects and brought them closer to the two.

The Monitor 'held' two objects up to the grey haired sorcerer. One was a weapon that was black-ish blue and had a single collimator design that gave the weapon a smooth and aerodynamic, claw like appearance. The other had am angular design and a metallic casing. It appears to be held together almost entirely by energy fields.

Kabuto reached forward and grabbed the two weapons by the handles. One had a green glow to it, while the other one had an orange glow to it.

"The weapon in your right hand is a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol…or the more mainstream term being the Plasma Pistol! The weapon in your right hand is the Z-110 Directed Energy Exotic, or the Boltshot. Both are incredibly effective with dealing damage to organic enemies, along with being usable at close and medium range!" Morbid Content informed happily.

"…Interesting…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at the Boltshot and watched it disassemble and reassemble together, before he looked at the Plasma pistol as it gave off a deep green glow, as it radiated heat and static energy.

When the Boltshot reassembled, he hid the pistol in his jacket, before he turned off the Plasma Pistol and holstered it too. Kabuto reached out and grabbed onto the metal casing of the Monitor. Morbid Content didn't really seem to mind its creator touching it.

The grey haired sorcerer's eyes turned black, with a red trinity-pinwheel-like symbol forming in his irises. In an instant the duo vanished in a singularity.

A black vortex formed in Kabuto's room, knocking around some papers. A grey haired sorcerer wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a black hoodie with a serpent-like design in the hood over the shirt, and black pants. Along with spherical shaped object that was concave three sides, with a green illuminated photoreceptor located on the front of the orb.

"Hey Morbid, I was wondering those ships and weapons…are they Replicators?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh Good Heavens no, that'd be ridiculous!" The Monitor replied. "While they were constructed by Replicators and while I can control all of them individually if a so choose, they themselves are not Replicators. They can't re-arrange themselves or be forcibly deconstructed in anyway. Well unless someone with a higher form of weaponry was to attack, and tear through the Shields and Armor." Morbid Content said happily.

"…Right…" Kabuto said dryly, as he glanced around. "…How did you find a way to prevent my 'magic' from interfering with such high technology?" He asked.

"Oh, that's incredibly easy! The technology is so advance that it won't be affected by such forms of sporadic energy fluctuations!" The Monitor announced. "Along with several alien races having experience with Electrical interference, they built buffers into their technology." It stated. "And we in tern built it into yours." Morbid Content added.

"I see…Thanks…For all of this." Kabuto muttered. He never expected that when he first created the Replicators, that they'd in turn create such advance stuff for him. In fact it was all surreally.

Kabuto glanced down as everything hit him at once, before he sat down on his bed. '_I was nothing…I had nothing. I was no one. I had no power…Nothing to my name…But now...I have a few girls that love me…people that would fight and die for me…and a race that's absolutely loyal to me. And now I have a fleet of interstellar ships built for war.' _He thought.

Morbid Content tilted slightly, before it floated towards the grey haired sorcerer. "Of course, you are my Master, my Creator and my Father. I would do anything to help you." The Monitor informed, as the green light brightened.

"…Father…" Kabuto muttered. He in truth wanted to have a child. He wanted to treat him or her better than his parents treated him. Hell Yang and Gaia always talked about having children, mostly stemming from their lonely childhoods and wanted to have a large family. But in truth, as much as Kabuto wanted to start a family and have kids, he was scared, scared that he might turn out just like his parents. "…Thanks again, 001 Morbid Content." The grey haired sorcerer said with a small smile, as he pat the floating sphere on the 'head'.

"O-of course, Creator!" The Monitor announced, before the two left the room.

"I'm telling you, it was a Guilty Spark thingy, it looked like a floating eye for God sakes!" Yang said with a glare, as most of Nox was hanging around in a large room.

"A floating eye?" Suigetsu said, as he leaned back in chair and smirked, showing off his shark-like teeth. "And they call me crazy." He commented.

"I am not crazy!" Yang argued, as her eyes turned red.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down…are you seeing the floating eye now?" Suigetsu asked tauntingly. "Is it telling you to do things?" He questioned.

"You're a dick, you know that?" Yang replied angrily.

"Eh." Suigetsu sounded with a shrug.

"Ehh…" Yang mimicked, tying to annoy the Swordsmen.

"You know mimicry is the highest form of flattery, right?" Suigetsu commented. "Geez, Kabuto-Nii-san must have an angry girl fetish. First Karin and Ice Queen over there he must…" He began, only for Karin to punch him in the face, causing his face to burst into water. Bellatrix, Barty and Daronica actually looked surprised at that one; they didn't see that one before.

"Ugh…Again with the hitting…" Suigetsu muttered, as his face regenerated, before he smirked at Karin. "You're only proving my point." He teased.

"T-t-that doesn't prove anything." Karin forced out with a slight blush, as she fixed her glasses. "Now quite being so perverted or…or I'll feed you to Isobu." She informed.

"So scary." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

Daronica casually filled her nails, before she glanced at the swordsmen. "I could freeze you, if you're made of water that could be bad." She informed.

"Meh." The swordsmen replied, completely not caring. "I'll thaw out eventually." Suigetsu said uncaringly.

"You do need to breathe, so you'd suffocate before you can thaw." Guren said with a smirk.

"Meh…If I die, I die…" Suigetsu said uncaringly, as he leaned back with a slight smirk. He glanced around and noticed the girls were all annoyed and upset. '_Heh, so all I gotta do is act like I don't care and they'll be pissed…hehe…' _The Swordsmen thought with a smirk, revealing his shark-like teeth.

"Inefficient! These…These Meatbags are completely inefficient! In the span of their unimportant conversation, they've wasted Five point eighty-eight minutes! Creator, why do you insist on keeping these Meatbags here?" A high-pitched, tinny voice announced.

Everyone turned and saw Kabuto standing there…with a metal floating eye next to him. "Eh, they have their charm…on occasions." He muttered, as he fixed his glasses.

"Holy shit, it's a floating eye!" Suigetsu announced.

"Told ya." Yang said with a smirk and a hand on her hip.

"I am not a floating eye!" It argued. "I am 001 Morbid Content. I am the humble Protector of The Creator, The repository of all collective knowledge of the Replicators, and The Commander of the Replicator Fleet!" The Monitor informed.

"The creator? Is that supposed to be you, Kabuto?" Suigetsu asked, with a mixture of a 'what the hell face' and 'that's a bit pompous' type of looks.

"Of course it's supposed to be him! Who else would have created us…No one! That's who!" Morbid Content announced.

"So you're a creation of Jashin-sama?" Hidane asked curiously. She in all honestly saw the Replicators as a…sorta divine creation.

"Jashin…Wicked heart…Evil God…God of Utter destruction…Death…Chaos…" The Monitor recited, as its green photoreceptor darted around, like it was reading. "Incarnation…That is correct I am the Creation of the Creator." Morbid Content answered happily.

"…You're an Oracle of Jashin-sama!" Hidane announced with wide eyes.

"Why do you Meatbags insist on using such inaccurate verbiage?" The Monitor asked.

"Just ignore them." Kabuto said unenthusiastically, as he looked at the gathered Nox members. "Karin, did you find anything on the Denarius?" He asked, as he looked at the Uzumaki.

Karin adjusted her glasses as she nodded. "Kinda yes and no…" She admitted.

"Well don't just stop." Kabuto said dryly, he hated it when Yang or any of the girls stopped mid-sentence for added drama.

"I didn't find anything on how to fight the Denarius. They seemed to purge info on themselves every few hundred years. But…" Karin began, as she smiled. "…I found information on Angels. The Denarius were so focused on purging information on themselves. They seemed to have forgotten that they're Angels. And I've found three weaknesses." The red-head informed, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two slips of paper, before she handed it to the grey haired sorcerer.

Kabuto looked at the slips of paper, before he smirked. On one paper was a sigil. "That's an Angel Banishing Sigil. From what I learned you need to draw that sigil in your blood, before you press your hand in the center of it. Then the Angel along with the Vessel it's using will be banished to the opposite location on Earth." Karin informed. "I'm sure you can see what the second one is." She added, as she curled her red hair around her index finger.

"…Yeah…" He muttered, as he read the second slip of paper, before he put the slips of paper in his pocket.

"And for the third weakness…well that one might be hard to get." Karin admitted.

"Why?" Kabuto asked with a sigh.

"Well it is a very rare oil that can only be found in Jerusalem." The red-headed Uzumaki informed. "It's said, when the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or it will die." Karin said.

"So we'll Molotov it up, and roast 'em up?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"But like I said!" Karin yelled, as she looked at the swordsmen. "It's on another continent! And we can't just get it! We have no idea what it looks like." She informed.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded with a sigh, as he leaned his head back. "…Karin, you, Orika, Tayuya, Jūgo and…Sirius…" He said, as he turned his head and saw a black dog poking its head around a hallway. "Can you take them to Jerusalem?" He asked.

The Black Dog shifted and turned into a handsome man, with shaggy long hair. "I really don't know what you kids do these days. And truth is, I really don't wanna know. Talking about Angels and stuff…I don't want any part of that business. But if it's just a 'field trip' than I don't see a problem." Sirius said with a grin. "Besides, I'm sure such lovely ladies wouldn't mind my watching out for them in a foreign country." He added.

Orika leaned against a wall, with her arms crossed. '_Why would Kabuto-kun send me to go with Karin? If he's sending Jūgo there too, I'd be useless to send me.' _She thought with narrowed serpent-like eyes. '_…Unless…He thinks those Denarius might have knowledge of their weakness to this Oil and might have safe guards around it. He wants me there to make sure this runs smoothly…Hmhmhm…' _Orika thought with a smirk, as she licked her lips.

'_Ugh I don't see why I have to go.' _Tayuya thought angrily. Though out of everyone she was the Genjutsu expert, far more then Karin, Jūgo or Orika did.

Morbid Content floated around the room, before it focused on Kabuto. "What is the estimated time you'll predict that we'll go to Konoha?" It asked curiously, getting everyone's attention.

"…A few hours?" Kabuto said unsure, before he shrugged. "While one group is going to search for the Special Oil, another group will go to Konoha and search it for Uzumaki Shrine so we can summon the Shinigami.

"So who's in that group?" Tayuya asked with a pout.

"Well naturally me…" Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up. "Yang…" He said, causing the blonde to punch the air while muttering 'yes' to herself. "Daronica…" He added, getting a sigh from the pampered girl. "Guren…" He voiced, causing the crystal user to smirk sadistically. "Suigetsu…" He said, getting a chuckle from the swordsmen. "Barty…" He informed, getting nod from the dark wizard. "And of course the lovely Bella." He finished, getting an excited look from the unstable dark witch.

"What about me Jashin-sama?!" Hidane asked loudly.

"I have an important job for you." Kabuto admitted, as he faced the priestess. "Black Zetsu… dozen Replicators and Sentinels will help you hunt that thing down and entrap it. No killing…Not yet at least…I'm still unsure on what to do with it and the whole Kaguya thing. It'd be best not to fix something that isn't broken." He said. Hidane nodded, before she looked totally unexcited about not killing.

"So…that's it…" Kabuto said unenthusiastically, as he looked at the group. "…I'm going to take a shower and change…later." He said dryly, as he walked away, with Morbid Content following.

Yang narrowed her eyes at the Monitor, as it followed the grey haired sorcerer. "Hmph, if that things following Kabuto into the shower, I don't see why I can't." She muttered, as she walked after the young man, while taking off her tan vest.

**A Few Hours Later **

Kabuto stood in a wide open area, with the ground made of metal blocks and the sky was filled with rust colored clouds.

"So…This is what your Kamui Dimension looks like…" Suigetsu said, as he looked around, before drinking some water. "…Peachy." He commented sarcastically.

"I don't have a problem with it." Yang admitted with a shrug.

"Eh, you wouldn't. You have no taste." Guren commented.

"I have perfectly fine tastes. I'm just not a total bitch about it." Yang replied, with her arms crossed.

"Hmph, you both have terrible tastes, one is focused on yourself and the other is focused on your hair." Daronica said, as she put her hand on her hip. "If anything I have the best taste out of the group." She stated.

"All three of you are stupid." Kabuto commented dryly, as he walked passed the girls. Morbid Content looked at three girls with annoyance, as they cemented its views about the Meatbags being inefficient. While Kabuto was walking and the Monitor was floating with him, Bellatrix and Barty Jr. quickly followed.

"Hehe…You guys got called stupid by your dream boy." Suigetsu teased, as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Yang, Guren and Daronica scowled and made their own unique forms of annoyance, before they followed the grey haired sorcerer.

Suigetsu drank some water, before he smacked his lips together. "So…Kabuto, will I finally be able to let loose?" He asked, as he glanced to his side.

"It's not up to me; our objective is to find the Uzumaki shrine." Kabuto said. "But…if some unlucky Nin were to say, go missing or die…well that'd be a shame…wouldn't it?" He asked, as he pushed up his glasses.

Suigetsu smirked, revealing his shark-like teeth. "Hehe…you know just what to say to cheer me up." He informed.

"It's a gift." Kabuto said dryly.

"L-lord, can I kill people?" Bellatrix asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kabuto replied, getting an excited look from the insane witch. Barty cast a glance at Bellatrix, he was insane and had a bloodlust, but even he thought she got a bit too into it.

"If we're looking for the Uzumaki Shrine, how come Karin isn't coming with us? Maybe she has a clue as to where it is." Yang imputed, she knew the red-head was tasked to get the Holy Oil, but this was pretty important too.

"She's never been in Konoha, excluding for the Chuunin exams a few years ago." Kabuto answered. "I seriously doubt, that just because she had the name Uzumaki, she has the encoded location as too where one Shrine is." He said sarcastically.

"It was an idea." Yang replied uncaringly, not really offended by his reply. She knew that one of Kabuto's pet-peeves was stupid questions, along with referring to Magic as Magic, and the words 'All of the sudden' and people pronouncing 'both as bolth'.

"A stupid one." Guren insulted.

"Eh, you would know." Yang replied.

"Will you miserable Meatbags stop in-fighting?!" Morbid Content announced, as its photoreceptor darkened. "Useless talking! Useless arguments! We are wasting valuable time!" It informed.

"I have to agree with Morbid, you guys really gotta stop with this whole rivalry thing." Daronica said with a frown in her face. "I mean, competition is good in some aspects. But enough will tear you two apart." She informed, trying to be a mediator.

"Coming from the princess that has no friends." Guren insulted.

"Hey!" Kabuto and Yang announced at the same time, while Daronica looked down.

"That is too far." Kabuto said with a scowl, as he cast a glare at the crystal user, before he wrapped his arm around Daronica's shoulders.

Yang narrowed her eyes at Guren, as she shook her head. She could take insults with a smile on her face. But Daronica was fourteen, while they were seventeen and eighteen. They were older and had the maturity to rise above the insults. But the girl was younger and would take the insult personally.

Kabuto walked away, with Daronica and Yang. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the drama, while Bellatrix was scowling. In her own way she cared about her family, well mostly her sister Narcissa and Daronica. And didn't take insults to them kindly. Barty was apathetic, as he followed the sorcerer.

Morbid Content hummed as it followed its creator, before it looked at Daronica. "There is absolutely no reason to be offended by that Meatbag. Besides I am glad that you are aware of the necessary protocols." It informed.

"Don't worry about what she said. You and I are friends for life." Yang said with a smirk. Hell the way she disfigured Sakura, made Yang's month.

"…Thanks…" Daronica muttered, before she got ahold of herself and pulled out of Kabuto's grip and walked with her usual confidence.

Morbid Content eventually led the group to a large ring. It was gigantic ring. It looked like it was comprised of hundreds of individual segmented parts, which were interlinked by a powerful blue energy field. It was about 2.5 Miles in diameter, wide enough to fit the Apophis ship through, which was the widest ship in the fleet.

"Creator, if you wish to activate the Stargate, you must create a singularly behind the Gate. To establish and maintain a stable Wormhole!" Morbid Content informed. "On the other side, in the Elemental Nations, I had some of the swarm you left in Suna to go into orbit of the planet. And construct an Identical Gate on the other side. All you have to do is supply the power." The Monitor said, with its eye brightening.

"I see…" Kabuto muttered, before he focused on the area behind the Supergate. His eyes turned from dark green, to crimson with three tomoes. The tomoes spun and melded together creating a red Atomic-like symbol as his irises turned black. His eyes seemed to constrict, as the capillaries in his eyes become more apparent.

A few hundred meters behind the Supergate, a small vortex began to form. The vortex was originally black, but began to give off a bright light. After a few seconds the vortex expanded, showing more of the light, before the dust and vapor in the dimension began to get pulled into the vortex. Blue electrical sparks began to crackle off the Supergate, as some of the individual links in the Gate.

Kabuto struggled to stand, as his eyes spun and took on a trinity-like state. The Vortex tripled in size, as the gravity it gave off was more intense.

'_He created a secondary portal near a star to increase the singularities' gravitational output and simulating a Black Hole's gravity, without the time distortion one creates.' _Morbid Content mused, as it hummed.

The Supergate began to glow and give off a deep humming sound, as most of the interlinking blocks gleaned. Kabuto started to shake, as holding the singularity began to affect him. Yang and Guren used Charka to stick to the ground. Morbid Content shot a beam that connected to Daronica, Bellatrix and Barty, as the gravity began to pull them.

A bright blue light originated from the ring, before the energy enclosed to the center area of the ring. When the energy connected, a slight shockwave emitted from it. Before a large burst of energy shot forward like a torrent of rushing water, and then slammed back into the blue energy. The energy looked incredibly similar to water.

"…Whoa…" Yang sounded, as she walked towards the portal.

"I wouldn't do that." Morbid Content informed, as it floated in front of the blonde. "If you walk through the Stargate now, you'd be transported straight into space." It stated, before it looked at Kabuto. "Now that the wormhole has been established, we have a maximum thirty eight minutes to transvers to the Elemental Nations with the Al'kesh, before the Wormhole closes." The Monitor informed.

In an instant an, the individuals of the group were all engulfed in an intense yellow-orange with similarly colored rings surrounding them, before they were translocate into the Al'kesh.

"Huh…" Suigetsu sounded, as he looked around the cockpit of the ship. It was large, with two piloting chairs, with a large door behind them.

Daronica, Bellatrix and Barty were amazed. Yang and Guren were impressed, but hid it much better. Kabuto walked up to the cockpit and sat down in the piloting chair, before he looked out the window and saw dozens of purple-blue colored ships flying around the Al'kesh at high speeds, leaving trails of bright blue lights.

"…What are those…?" Kabuto muttered.

"I'm sorry, Creator." Morbid Content voiced apologetically. "While you said you just wanted to use the Al'kesh, I couldn't stand the possibility the Stargate attracting any possible extraterrestrial attention, if there are any of course. So I prepared three squads of seven Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighters and two squads of six Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighters." The Monitor informed.

"The what?" Yang asked.

"Ugh…Space Banshees and Seraphs." Morbid Content said with a sigh, as it dumbed it down.

"Hmm…And they're all control by you?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he grabbed onto the red piloting sphere.

"Of course, Creator, I control all of the fleet. But, you have direct control of me. So you have control of the fleet, while I just mediate that information and commands." The Monitor informed. "Everything was made to be automated and to work without a crew for that specific reason." It added.

"I see…" Kabuto said, before he sighed as he ran a hand through his grey hair. '_I am underestimating the size and force of Konoha. And overestimating their ability to pull power ups out of their ass. I'll let the fighters come with us.' _He thought. "…Let's go then." He said.

The One Al'kesh ship, twenty one space Banshees and twelve Seraphs flew through the Supergate.

In the dusk of dawn, Konoha was going on as it usually did. Tsunade looked nervous as she looked out the window of the Hokage tower. She sent Naruto, Sasuke and several teams to apprehend Kabuto. He killed several thousand people when he broke into the Minato's and Kushina's home. He needed to pay for that crime. But, that was almost a month ago, she should've heard word of them or their progress.

The bright blue flash illuminated the sky. Tsunade looked up and saw circle of…water in the sky, floating. "…What the hell?" She muttered, with the sun barely rising, she could see a bright blue watery object in the sky. It was further than the clouds, further than anything she thought possible, but closer than the moon.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes when she saw bright purple, blue and white light contrails of…dozens of objects coming from the watery ring. "Something's coming…" She muttered.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. And sorry for such a slow build up. But the next chapter is when Kabuto goes into the Stargate universe to research. Also in the next Chapter Kabuto will reveal some of the Dark Magic he's learned.**


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own any elements I have in this story

In the dawn of morning dozens of high-pitched wailing sounded echoes, as Banshees and Seraphs bombarded the Village with super-heated plasma bolts and plasma-charges.

Tsunade stood in a large room, with dozens of people all lying on make-shift beds. All of them were moaning in pain with cauterized wounds, from the plasma bolts from the Banshees. The Hokage was quick acting, working on healing her patients.

She scowled, as she felt several more explosions. Truth was, she had no idea what the hell was going on. Dozens of weird purple and blue flying things were destroying her village and she had no idea what was going on.

"Find out who's what those things belong to! And stop them!" She ordered, as she looked at the Nin that weren't wounded. "If you find anything, let me know." She said darkly, she wasn't letting this transgression pass lightly.

A good distance away, a relatively large vessel floated out in the border of Konoha. Kabuto leaned back in the piloting chair of the Al'kesh, before he spun in it, facing Yang, Guren, Daronica, Suigetsu, Bellatrix and Barty.

"Right now, Konoha is confused and has no idea how to react to this sudden attack. Guren, Suigetsu, this'll be a perfect time for you to search for the Shinigami Mask." Kabuto said, before he glanced at a floating sphere. "You'll have to go with them. With you're more in-tuned sensors, you could probably feel the mask out, if it gives off any form of energy." He informed.

Suigetsu shrugged, while Guren 'tsk'd'. The swordsmen didn't mind the Monitor, but Guren thought it was annoying. "Of course, Creator!" Morbid Content announced happily. He didn't like leaving his creator, but if he was to look for an important artifact, he was happy to help.

"Good, go through the door behind you. There's a large ring on the ground…You'll know when you see it." Kabuto said, as he turned around. "Stand in the center of it and you'll be teleported off the ship." He informed, as he looked out the window of the cock pit. After a few seconds, he tapped a button next to the red orb.

Yang, Daronica, Bellatrix and Barty turned around, as they heard a loud high-pitched metallic-grinding sound. Before a flash of light came from the room behind them.

"While they're looking for the Mask, we'll have to run a distraction." Kabuto informed, as he took control of the Al'kesh, before the ship flew to a more populated part of Konoha.

"I thought that was the point of the Banshees and Seraphs." Yang admitted.

"Well, they were an added on part of the original plan I suppose." Kabuto replied. "But now the Banshees and Seraph serve as a psychological attack. When they attack, most of the civilians and weaker Nin will be harmed. This will force most of the more experienced Nin to either A.) Try to help and heal them, which will in turn hinder their progress. Or B.) they'll be forced to kill them, to put them out of their misery. Which will cause psychosocial trauma." He said uncaringly, as the Al'kesh floated a central distract of Konoha.

"But they'll eventually regroup, after having several flashbacks about the Forth Great Shinobi War." Kabuto said with an eye roll. "Then someone, maybe that Konohamaru kid will inspire everyone with a moving speech…When they're moral is back. They'll attack back with full force. We're here to make sure they don't find Guren and Suigetsu, once they get their fighting spirit back." He said.

Yang had a smirk on her face, when she heard Kabuto explain things. The 'have several flashbacks' and 'inspiring speech' was something she was expecting to happen.

"Hey Yang." Kabuto said, as he turned around.

"Yep." The blonde said with a smile.

"Are you still running bets?" He asked.

"Hmm, does the sun shine? Do the birds fly? Do the…" Yang said.

"I get it." Kabuto said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several large bills. "I'm betting. we're going to win. But before we do, before we totally kick ass, Tsunade will come out of nowhere, take about the will of fire and being Hokage." He said, as he put his money down.

"If you're placing bets like that, Hmm…." Yang sounded, as she glanced down in thought. "…I think. Tsunade's going to punch you in the face the first moment she sees you. Or at least attempts to." she gambled.

"That's a suckers bet." Kabuto replied.

"So is yours." Yang said, with a hand on her hip.

"…So you're taking the bet." He said dryly.

"Oh, of course." Yang said with a smirk.

Kabuto just smirked at her. He could count on Yang to be…well Yang. "You guys stand in the Ring Transporter. I'll be down in a minute." He said, as he turned around. "And Bella, have some fun." He added, as he adjusted his glasses.

The Dark Witch smile fully, as she and the other three entered the Ring Transporter. Bellatrix and Barty brandished their wands, Daronica unsheathed her silver rapier, and Yang activated her gauntlets. A metallic-grinding sound echoed, as several rings came out of the ground and surrounded them, before a bright light enveloped them.

Kabuto looked out the cock-pit window and filched back slightly, when a large fireball collided was sent towards the ship. There was a quick flash, as the fireball collided with a pale-blue translucent shield. "So those at the Asgard Shields…interesting." He muttered, as he leaned back in his chair.

The Sorcerer sighed, as he looked down. There were other reasons he was attacking Konoha, other than because they wanted the other half of the Kyūbi, But because they also found a way to follow him through dimensions. And he couldn't have them fucking shit up, so he was going to annihilate them. They were alive because he allowed them to, but now he was going to kill them because wants them to die.

The sound of metallic clanking echoed, as Kabuto felt two separate Replicator spiders crawling up the chair of he sat in, before he felt them stop at his shoulders. Kabuto glanced to his sides and saw two unique looking larger than normal Replicators.

They both had dark black-blue colored metallic blocks. On his left shoulder was a Replicator spider that had a form of blue energy radiating off the area where the blocks interlocked. The Replicator on his right shoulder had instead of blue energy. It had red-yellow energy interlocking the blocks.

Kabuto reached up with one hand and pet the Replicators with blue energy. "Oh hello there, Nazara." He said fondly, before he glanced at the one with red-yellow energy. "And hello, Harbinger." He added with a nod. The two unique Replicators flapped their wings, creating a metallic grinding sound.

'**_Father…' _** A calm deep male synthetic voice said, into the Sorcerer's head.

"Nazara, why are you two here?" Kabuto asked. Of course, he wasn't surprised by the voice in his head. Whenever a Replicator tried to talk to him, he usually heard varying ranges of synthesized voices. It's just no one could hear them, or they usually just hear metallic clicking and grinding.

'**_You are showing the organics the superiority you possess. It is only natural that we would help you tear them apart.' _**A dark synthetic voice said, though it seemed angrier than the first one.

"So you wanted to help, eh Harbinger?" Kabuto said with a smirk, before he shrugged slightly as he stood up. "Sure." He agreed. Despite the fact that Kumo was one of the first Replicators, it didn't mean Kabuto stopped personally making them. When their numbers only spanned in the single digits, Kabuto made almost all of them personally, Nazara and Harbinger were different takes on the Replicator design.

Most of if not all the Replicators are hive minded, were thousands of them are connected, with the more there are the smarter they become. Nazara and Harbinger were inversed. Instead of having one mind that was connected to a link, allowing it to access the minds of the all the other Replicators, but still possessed their own individually. Nazara and Harbinger had several hundred smaller minds, built into their one mind.

Of course he had to capture a few dozen people, and reduced them to their base components onto an atomic level. Then the data from the process could then be uploaded into the neural processors of the Replicators, thus storing the knowledge and essence of the individuals atomized. Though Nazara and Harbinger were the only ones that actually made progress, and they were still connected to the link, they just had a higher reign of individual intelligence and independence.

While Kabuto was walking towards the Ring Transporter, Nazara moved to the young man's chest and Harbinger moved to his back. While the Sorcerer was walking, the two unique Replicators began to reconstruct their form, over the young man.

The Replicator blocks reconfigured themselves, to form armor. The armor had two distinct pieces, consisting of a large solid armor, mostly around his chest, shoulder, forearms, legs, and had a unique helmet with glowing white eyes. He also seemed to have a secondary layer of Kevlar-like material.

Kabuto stood in the center of the Ring Transporter, wearing Replicator-Kull Armor. The areas around Kabuto's hands were armor free, showing several unique symbols inscribed on his palm and on his wrist. The black armored Sorcerer reached up and tapped his forearm, before several metal Rings came out of the floor of the Al'kesh and then was enveloped in a flash of light.

In the street under the Al'kesh had a several Rings dropped down from the troop carrier, before a flash of light was formed inside it. After a few seconds, the rings receded back into the ship. A black armored being glanced around and saw Daronica and Yang fighting together.

Daronica stabbed her rapier into the ground, as the blade gleaned a light blue. A sheet of ice along the ground, and encased a Chuunin from his legs up to his stomach in ice. Before the man could escape, Yang appeared in front of him and slammed her gauntlet covered fist into his chest. The Explosion from the gauntlet tore the man in half, one half still encased in ice and the other was sent flying.

Kabuto glanced around and noticed lots of other dead Nin and they were either, impaled with ice, burnt or crushed. He looked up and saw two trails of black smoke, along with very loud female laughing, followed be several explosions.

'_Seems like Bella's having fun.' _He mused dryly.

The sound of someone yelling behind him caused Kabuto to turn, only to see a Nin charging at him. With an almost laid-back fluidity, Kabuto raised his hand holding a cylindrical object. A small angular metallic weapon self-assembled, with some small flickers of orange on the weapon. Kabuto fired off a shot of ionized particles into the Nin's face. "Huh…" Kabuto sounded. As he watched the Nin's body eroded away and dissolved into glowing particles.

Kabuto felt several things tapping against him, causing him to turn around. He saw a Nin throwing dozens of Kunai and Shuriken at him, but they just bounced off his Replicator-Kull Armor. "…Right…" the Sorcerer said dryly, before he shot the Nin in the chest with the Boltshot. Just like the other Nin, he disintegrated.

A large fireball collided with the armored Sorcerer, before it cleared revealing he was perfectly fine under the Kull Armor. Kabuto looked up and saw a Jonin standing on top of building, going through hand-seals. The symbols on Kabuto's hands gleaned slightly, as the young Sorcerer tilted his head slightly.

The Jonin stumbled back, as he held his chest in pain. After a second his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he collapsed dead. And Kabuto smirked, when he felt himself get slightly stronger.

'_Magic, the essence of life and creation…To kill someone with it, is to make a mockery of magic itself. But then again, when have I ever really followed the rules.' _Kabuto thought. '_To do something like this, needs a lot of power. Which is why, Wizards usual use their surroundings to their advantage. If one wants to make fire, they take the heat from the air. There're a lot of ways to use an area to one's advantage. But, I have a more…in-depth advantage.' _He thought, as he would randomly shot a Nin in the skull with his Boltshot.

'_Well I can't exactly pull Death out of the air that would be fucking stupid.' _Kabuto thought with a smirk, before he remembered Hidane. '_I always wondered why I didn't feel stronger from Hidane's worship. There comes a specific power from belief. Though I suppose since she's only one person, I can't get enough power from it. But I'm getting off track…Like I thought. You can't pull Death out of the air. I get it, from Hidane. Her sacrifices.' _He mused. '_All those people she killed in my name, all those deaths. That's what they're intended for, my power. I can use the power of someone else death, to kill.' _He thought, as he turned and saw several more Nin approaching the scene.

Genma scowled as he looked at person in front him. It looked like a man wearing some other worldly armor. Tokuma and Raido landed next to the bandana wearing Nin, followed by Ibiki.

"Who the hells is this guy?" Ibiki asked, as he looked at the being in Kull Armor. Before he and the others, were forced to evade several orange projectiles.

Genma jumped, back and spat his senbon at the being, before the needle almost comically bounced off the armor. Kabuto looked down for a second, before he used his free hand to pull out his plasma pistol. The Nin were forced to evade super-heated plasma bolts and ionized particles.

Being far more experienced, they were able to evade the projectiles with more ease than the previous Nin.

"It was a big mistake for you to attack Konoha." Genma said with a scowl, as he went through several hand-seals. "**Katon: Karyūdan** (_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet_)" He announced, as he exhaled a stream of fire at the Kull Warrior.

The fire cyclone around the figure, before it slowly subsided, revealing the black armored figure was perfectly fine. Kabuto scowled, as he put his Plasma Pistol back, when he noticed some cinder on his shoulder. He looked up at Genma, while the symbols on his hand gleaned, as he reached up and lightly brushed the burning material off his shoulder.

Genma froze, before he collapsed to his knees. Ibiki and Tokuma watched as Genma collapsed dead. "W-what the hell…" Tokuma muttered.

Ibiki scowled, as he went through several hand-seals, before he slammed them onto the ground. A giant iron cat, came out from underground and enclosed around the black armored figure and had chains wrapped around it. After a few seconds, the iron cat was dragged back to the ground. But to Ibiki's surprise the black armor being was still standing there.

Kabuto coughed slightly, when some of the smoke from the flame attacks tickled his throat. '_I might need a throat lozenge.' _He mused. He looked up and saw the Nin near Ibiki was gone. Tokuma stood behind Kabuto, before he jabbed his fingers at the Sorcerer's back.

The Sorcerer stumbled forward slightly, as Tokuma sent several jabs to the black armored beings back. Kabuto turned around and planted his fist into the Hyūga's chest. Tokuma coughed up blood, as several large bone spikes protruded from his back.

Ibiki scowled, as he prepared to fight, before he turned when he heard something behind him. Behind him was a young girl with silver-blonde hair, wearing a white-light blue outfit. Daronica slashed her sword at the man's chest. Ibiki moved back, but the sword was still able to cut the man.

When Ibiki stumbled back, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Yang stood behind Ibiki, as she lifted the man up and leaned back, slamming the man's head into the ground. Before Ibiki could counter attack, several Chakra Chains bound him, coming from the smirking blonde.

"Uh-uh." Yang sounded, when she saw the Jonin trying to escape. "You're not getting out of those, now shush. Don't struggle." She said, with a smile, before spikes jutted out of the chains, impaling the Jonin.

"Geez, you're so fucking hot right now." Kabuto commented, as he looked at the blonde.

"Oh believe me…" Yang began, as she crossed her arm. "…I know." She finished with a wide smirk. "So what's with the get-up? You some sorta Spartan knockoff?" She asked, as she gave the Sorcerer a once over.

"No, it's Kull Armor." Kabuto replied, as his helmet self-dissembled.

"Hmm…" Yang sounded with a nod. "It looks kinda cool, though it does look a bit pointy." She commented on all the sharp corners.

"What? You don't want to hug or something?" Kabuto asked, as he fixed his glasses.

"Oh trust me darling, I'd pull through and hug you in that." Yang said with a smirk.

"Darling?" He questioned, he usually wasn't one for pet names.

"Would you rather I call you 'My sweet Medicinal Stallion'?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, I'm not opposed to that." She added as she glanced off with a teasing grin on her face.

"Darling is fine." Kabuto replied with a sigh.

Yang smirked. "Damn right it is." She added, as she nodded.

Daronica scowled and crossed her arms, as she looked away. "We have things to do you two. We don't have time to idly flirt." She said curtly.

"You're just jealous it isn't you, who's flirting with Kabuto." Yang said, before she reached out and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll have your time to shine." She informed, but that didn't really help the girl feel better.

"**Rasengan**!" A child-like voice announced.

Yang wrapped one hand around Kabuto's shoulder and moved him out of the way, as she formed a Rasengan in her hand. Her Rasengan collided with the Rasengan of a boy's, who was about thirteen or fourteen. The two attacks created a large explosion of chakra, before it dimmed down.

"N-Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru asked in shock, as he looked at Yang. "This is no time for your Sexy Jutsu!" He yelled.

Yang's eye twitch slightly, as her irises began to flicker red. Kabuto cast a glance at her. Despite the fact that her body was growing to its own accord, with the whisker mars almost entirely faded and her 'mother's' receive genes coming out, I.E. Kushina's violet eyes. She could still pass as Naruto's clone. And of course…She hated that.

"I'm not Naruto you dumbass!" Yang yelled, as she slammed her gauntlet encased fist into the kid's chest, but he only turned into a puff of smoke. "God Damn Shadow clones!" She announced, as her hair began to flicker.

"Yang…" Kabuto began with a sigh, causing the young woman to look at him. "…I…Don't like girls that yell a lot." He admitted.

Yang took a breath, before she blinked a few times. "…What about Karin and Tayuya?" She asked.

Kabuto made a 'Well, what are you gonna do?' type of face. "That is a primary aspect of their personality." He said, before he looked at Konohamaru and his team. "So I choose to ignore it." He admitted.

"Are we going to fit the twerps, or are we going to talk?" Daronica asked, as she gave the two a look.

"Aren't you just adorable with that glare?" Kabuto said dryly, as he fixed his glasses. "You two can fight them if you want. I'm going to watch." He replied.

"You just want a good look at my butt, as I kick ass…don't you?" Yang asked, as she crossed her arms. Kabuto just shrugged, not really denying it. "Then I'll give you a show." She said, as she walked towards the Nin, walking with a sway in her hips.

While Yang and Daronica were fighting the rallying, Kabuto was humming to himself. "That's right, I shed my skin tonight, but my fangs are hard to hide. And you know that you're going to die, yeah. Mercy's all you need, mercy's empty to me." He sung to himself, as he watched Yang and Daronica work incredibly well as a team and kick ass.

Kabuto's eyes went a bit wide, when his own hands began to reach up to his own neck. After a few seconds a large pair of hands wrapped around him. The Sorcerer looked around, only moving his eyes and saw Shikaku Nara, using shadow mimicry on him while Choza was holding him with his body expansion.

"Now." Shikaku said, as Inoichi landed in front of the bound Kabuto.

Inoichi put his hand on the young man's forehead. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu** (_Mind Body Switch Technique_)" He muttered, as he moved his consciousness into the Sorcerer. If he knew what a Wizard or Necromancer could do with that, wouldn't have been so ready to enter his mind.

Choza kept his grip around the young grey hair man, as the Sorcerer's eyes glazed over. Inoichi through Kabuto's eyes looked down. '_What in the world!?' _He thought when he saw his legs dissolving into black smoke.

Shikaku and Choza watched stunned, when the Sorcerer's body turned into black smoke, as it floated above them. Before they could react, the smoke swirled and shot towards Inoichi's unconscious body. In an instant the black smoke shoved itself down the Jonin's throat. Inoichi gasped, as he slowly stood up.

"…Are you alright?" Choza asked.

Inoichi brushed off his cloths. "Oh, I'm quite alright. I mean, don't you know it's stupid to leave a vacant body near a Necromancer?" He asked, as he blinked. When he opened his eyes, his scleral were black and his irises were yellow. "You have no idea how close Orochimaru was to being one." He commented, before he reached back and pulled out a Kunai.

"Inoichi? What's happened to you?" Choza asked.

"Nothing, somehow Kabuto must have turned the Mind body switch on Inoichi." Shikaku said.

"That's good…" Kabuto said with a nod. "…You're little theory that is. The Mind Body Switch didn't even work, not remotely." He informed with a shrug, before he began to idly cut into the palm of his hand. "I mean, you should never give complete contact of your mind to a Wizard who's incredibly skilled in Occlumency, Legilimency and Necromancy." He said with a slight smirk.

"…Why tell us this?" Shikaku asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, because I can tell, you won't be telling anyone this." Inoichi said still possessed by Kabuto, as he raised his cut up hand. The cut itself was a symbol, a similar on to the one on Kabuto's palms. The symbol began to glean a dark green, before Inoichi snapped his fingers. In an instant Shikaku and Choza exploded in gore. And then Inoichi grabbed his kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach, before black smoke shot out of the man's mouth.

The Black smoke swirled around the air, before it slammed down to the ground, forming Kabuto wearing the Kull Armor. He reached back and rolled his neck around.

"What was that about?" Daronica asked, as she carefully walked on the ground, trying not to step in blood.

"He tried to take over me mind…So I returned the favor." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses.

"I think she meant how you did it." Yang said, as she gave the Sorcerer a look.

"…That's not what I meant." Daronica argued. She knew very well what one could do with Magic and possession was one of them.

"If you're curious Yang, it's fine. Some Necromancers can switch bodies with younger people, to stay alive. I just did that, but brought my body with me." Kabuto said with a shrug.

The three looked up with the saw a shadow enveloping them. Above them was Tsunade, performing a falling axe kick. Daronica performed an acrobatic, back-handspring. While Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself back.

Kabuto slowly turned and looked up, before he raised his hand. He began to make his bones hyper-dense, before Tsunade's heel connected with his palm. A shockwave emitted from the hit. The Kull Armor Kabuto wore, released several pressurized hisses, as his arm bent down slightly, with a large crater forming under the Sorcerer from the kinetic force of the attack. Kabuto kept his grip on Tsunade's heel, before he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her thigh, and then turned and threw her.

Tsunade flipped and landed on the ground, before she narrowed her eyes at the black armored man. "…Kabuto!" She yelled, before she charged with her fist reared back.

Kabuto's eyes turned crimson red with three tomoes in each eye. He casually tilted to the side, as he grabbed onto Tsunade's wrist. He turned and slammed his elbow down onto her triceps, breaking her humorous bone, before he formed a chakra scalpel and severed some of the tendons in her arms.

Tsunade held her arm, as she moved back, to keep her distance. Yang and Daronica move back towards Kabuto, before the blonde reached up and held her hand up to Kabuto. "Pay up." She said.

"Ugh, thanks a fucking lot Tsunade." Kabuto said a scowl, as he took out several large bills and handed them to Yang.

"Wait…You guys are actually going through with the bets?" Daronica asked in surprised.

"Uh, Yeah." Yang replied.

Tsunade glared at the three, though she looked at Yang and Daronica in a form of pity. She noticed that the Naruto clone was looking steadily looking more like Kushina than Minato, losing the whisker marks and her blue eyes slowly turning to a shade of purple. She was sure eventually she'd look like Naruto's sister instead of a clone. Then there was the girl who had silver-blonde hair that almost looked white. She seemed to have ice-cold blue eyes, along with a fancy looking white-pale blue outfit.

"My God, not another one of you people." Daronica complained, with a hand on her hip as she looked at Tsunade. "Let me guess…" She began, as she cleared her throat. "…'Oh Dear, what has that mean ol' Kabuto done to you' 'How's he controlling you' 'That evil snake has coiled himself around you' 'And now, you're his little toy'." She said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Seamless." Kabuto complimented, almost everyone from this world always said shit like that. Mostly to Yang, but still it was like it happened all the damn time.

"It's like your psychic." Yang said with a smirk.

"Hmph, it's a gift." Daronica said, with her nose in the air.

Kabuto looked at Tsunade, as she glared at him. "You know, we should really stop meeting like this…" He trailed off, as his Kull Armor began to dis-assemble and reform into two unique looking Replicators on his shoulders. "…People are gonna talk." He added with a smirk, before he began to slowly drum a beat against his thigh. A slow beat, bum-bum…bum-bum, like that of a heartbeat.

"I know you were a monster, Kabuto." Tsunade informed with disappointment. "…Being a student of Orochimaru confirmed that." She said with a scowl.

"Hmm…You're such a rudimentary creature, always fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding the most basic of things." Kabuto said uncaringly.

"You don't even know what you are?" Tsunade shot back.

Kabuto shook his head a few times. "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own, you cannot even imagine it. I'm beyond your comprehension." He said.

"Oh we know! I sent several teams to follow you into your 'realm of existence' you monster!" Tsunade yelled.

"Monster? That's merely a label given to me by many, like the teams you sent. It gave a voice to their destruction. But in the end, what they and you chose to call me is irrelevant. I simply am." Kabuto replied evenly, the unique Replicators on his shoulders holding onto every word he said.

"You couldn't have beaten all of them, it's impossible!" Tsunade argued.

"Beaten, I killed them all." Kabuto said uncaringly. "You wither and die. I am eternal, the pinnacle of human evolution and existence." He stated. He was a Sorcerer and an incarnation of a God. "Before me, you are nothing. Your death is inevitable. I am the end of everything." He informed.

"Whatever you're planning, you'll fail, because I will stop you." Tsunade declared.

Kabuto looked at her blankly, as he continued to tap at his thigh in a beat. "Confidence born of ignorance." He replied evenly, as he glanced around at. He saw dozens of Banshees and Seraphs bombing the area. With Giant Replicator Spiders falling from the sky, landing on buildings, devouring the materials. "This pattern has repeated itself more than you fathom. Civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory, they crumble. Konoha is not the first." He said.

"Why would you be so focused on destroying Konoha? What's it ever done to you?!" Tsunade demanded. Yang glared, she hated Konoha, but that was from her memories of the place. It was a shit hole, filled with inconsistently inconsistent hypocritical assholes.

"Do I need a reason?" Kabuto asked curiously. "Do I need a sappy speech, filled with tear jerkers to accomplish a goal? No one makes me do anything. I'm attacking, because I want to...or maybe because I'm bored. But I will tell you this. I am imposing chaos…anarchy, on your order. You lived, because I allowed it. But now, you'll die, because I demand it." He said, and unknown to everyone else, the dead bodies surrounding them began to twitch and slowly move.

"You're human! Don't get so full of yourself! You bleed, so you can die." Tsunade replied with a glare. "As long as I have the will of fire burning in my heart, I won't lose. Because I'm the Hokage, and I won't let you destroy what my grandfather created." She informed.

Yang's shoulders dropped, as she reached into her short's pocket and pulled out some money, before she handed it to Kabuto. Daronica pinched the bridge of her nose, as she saw that.

Kabuto gave Tsunade a look. "Your words are as empty as your future…" He began, as all the surrounding corpses of Nin began to get up, along with dozens of skeletal hands breaking out of the ground. "…I am the vanguard of your destruction. This conversation is now over." He informed.

A several loud deep echoey moans sounded through the area, causing Tsunade to look around. Around her was a horde of her Nin, but they looked different. Their skin dark grey, like it was beginning to compose, as their eyes gave off a bright green.

Kabuto continued to tap his hand against his thigh to a heart-beat, as dozens of Zombies walked by him, Yang and Daronica and stumbled their way towards Tsunade.

Yang had wide eyes, before she looked at Kabuto. "…Zombies?" She asked.

"Necromancy." He replied. "It's like 'Making Zombie 101'." He said sarcastically, before he turned around and began to walk away.

"We're you going?" Daronica asked.

"The Zombies will take care of her. They're weak now. But every time she kills one. The horde will get stronger." Kabuto informed, as he continued walking. "And of course, the horde never stops. She will die eventually." He said.

Yang cast a glance back and saw Tsunade fighting the zombies with her bare hands, before she went and caught up with Kabuto. Daronica cast a glance at the Hokage, before she shook her head in pity. Pity for actually assuming she could attack Kabuto and get away with it.

While Kabuto was walking away, he pulled out the Boltshot and reloaded it, before he put it back in his jacket. '**_Father…Would it not be better to make sure the organic is dead. Before leaving?' _**A deep clam synthetic voice questioned.

"It would Nazara, if I didn't several hundred reanimated corpse surrounding her position." Kabuto said with a shrug.

'**_I understand, Father.' _**Nazara replied.

"It's fine." The Sorcerer said with a shrug, as he held his hand up, letting the unique Black-blue Replicator interlocking blue energy crawl up his forearm. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" He said with a slight smile, as he pet the unique Replicator. "Trying to help me out…You make me so proud." He commented, before the other unique on his shoulder made a series of clicking sounds. "Don't be jealous Harbinger. You make me proud too, don't forget that." He said fondly.

"Uck…" Yang and Daronica sounded in unison. They'll never get used to it.

Both Harbinger and Nazara turned and faced the two girls. Before they flared their wings in a threatening manner, as they crouched down like they would lunge at the girls.

"Now, now, they didn't mean that." Kabuto said, as he looked at the two Replicators.

The three continued to walk, before they arrived at a cross-road. On the road leading right, several dozen Genin and Chuunin were charging at them. But before they could do anything, a large six legged Replicator Spider handed in the way, with a big clunking sound.

The Large Replicator Spider faced the group of Nin, before on its face, formed a deep orange-yellow eye on the front of it. Before the Nin could react, the Giant Replicator Spider fired a beam composed a hyper-dense collection of negatively charged ions. The beam hit several Nin, causing them to disintegrate into glowing particles, similar to the Boltshot.

The three continued to walk again, as the Giant Replicator continued its work. "Man you know how to create a race." Yang said, as she smirked.

Kabuto shrugged, as he looked down at the Replicator on his forearm. "It's not all me, no it isn't. They continue to consume, become and evolve. And I can't be prouder of them." He said with a smile.

Yang looked down. She wanted Kabuto to be like that, when she asked for children. He'd usual say that they were too young for that, which she grudgingly agreed to. Despite being cloned three-four years ago. She had the body and mentality of an eighteen year old, along with Kabuto being twenty-two. Despite being legally of age, they're still young. And having a child could make or break the relationship they have.

Kabuto looked up and saw the Al'kesh above him, before he glanced at Nazara. The Unique Replicator got the message, before the Ring Transporter activated. Kabuto, Yang and Daronica were transported onto the Troop carrier/Bomber.

"Hey Kabuto, when are you going to teach me how to fly this?" Yang asked curiously.

"Fuck if I know." Kabuto replied dryly, as he sat in the piloting chair of the Al'kesh. "Harbinger, you think you can tell me where Morbid is? They should've found the damn mask by now." He said with a scowl.

'**_Of course, Father.' _**A deep dark synthetic voice replied.

Kabuto reached out and grabbed onto the red orb. Over the Village the relatively large vessel that floated, slowly turned before it took off towards the outskirts of the village.

Suigetsu sighed, as he dragged a large blade behind him. In his other hand he held a demonic looking mask. Next to him Guren walked, with her arms crossed. "You know, you can hold the creepy mask." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"You're right, I could." Guren agreed, before she glanced off.

"Bitch." Suigetsu muttered.

"What was that?" Guren asked.

"…Tsk…" Suigetsu sounded, with a scowl.

"If you need, I can hold the Shinigami Mask." Morbid Content said, as he floated in front of Suigetsu.

"It's fine. I was just trying to get the crystal bitch to contribute." Suigetsu said with a glare aimed at the light blue haired girl.

"Heh, contribute? You wanted to slaughter people, so I didn't join. I was being kind." Guren said with a scowl, before she looked forward. "Dick." She insulted.

"Whoa, that might've been the most truthful thing you've said about me." Suigetsu said sarcastically. He knew he was a dick. It wasn't an insult.

"You two should stop immediately!" Morbid Content announced.

"What, why?" Suigetsu asked, as he and Guren stopped. In the instant several Rings dropped down and they were enveloped in a bright light.

Kabuto turned around his chair, and saw Suigetsu and Guren leaving the room behind the cock-pit. "Creator, it was horrible! They kept talking and stalling! So much wasted of time!" The Monitor complained, as Morbid flew up to the Sorcerer.

"Well, looks like they got it done." Kabuto said dryly, as he cast a glance at the two. He held up a hand, before the Shinigami Mask flew out of Suigetsu's hand and landed in Kabuto's. "Such a feeble looking thing, do you still know how to unseal the demon consuming seal?" He asked, as he glanced at Yang.

"Pf, like I'd forget." Yang replied, as she brushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Good…Well, we're going to pick up Bart and Bella, before we summon the Shinigami and get a full powered Kyūbi…Oh joy." Kabuto said with a sigh.

-**A Few Hours Later-**

Kabuto stood on a large flat metallic land, with a rust colored sky. In front of him was a reanimated corpse. Near him were Yang, Daronica, Guren and Morbid Content. Barty had a life outside of working for Kabuto, so he let him live it. Kabuto wasn't an asshole. He was fine with people doing their own thing. That's why he let Suigetsu stay in the Elemental Nations to search for the rest of the Swords he was dreaming about. Kabuto sorta forced Bellatrix to get a hobby, something he still hasn't gotten Hidane to get.

The Sorcerer put the Shinigami Mask on the reanimated corpse's face. And after a few seconds, the spectral form of the Shinigami formed behind the man. The Shinigami glanced around, noticing Kabuto, and the surrounding area before it sighed.

The group watched as the Shinigami slowly shapeshifted. A large gust of wind blew inside the Kamui dimension, as the sound of large wings seemed to flap. In front of the group was an old man wearing a dark business suit, holding a steel tipped cane. The old man was very thing, and had a pure silver ring on one of his fingers.

"Oh Dear, so, are you the Master of Death now?" The old man asked with some annoyance. "Or, am I in the wrong place?" He questioned with a sigh.

Kabuto blinked a few times. "Um…What?" He asked. He knew the whole Deathly Hollows thing. But he thought I'd be stupid to enslave himself. "Are you…The Shinigami?" Kabuto asked.

The old man blinked once. "Oh, so that's how you brought me here…How repugnant." The old man said uncaringly. "First Dean tries to bind me to kill the Mutated Angel, only for me to create an eclipse to send the Leviathans back to Purgatory. Only for the Angel to jump in and spontaneously vanish, to…God knows where." The old man complained. "Then another you and your orange haired friend summoned me, only to try and eat me. And now…It turns out you are my incarnate…What a weird month." The old man said, as he took a few steps on the Replicator block ground.

Yang, Guren and Daronica shared a glance, before they looked back at the old man.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked unsure.

The old man turned and looked at him intently, before he glanced away uncaringly. "You're smart, you can figure it out." He said.

Kabuto glanced down, before he looked up. "You're…Death." He said. He was the incarnate of Chaos, Pain, destruction and Death. And this guy didn't fit the bill of the first three.

Death turned and gave Kabuto a look. "Good for you." He said uncaringly.

"…What was that stuff you were talking about earlier?" Kabuto asked.

"Don't presume I'll answer your questions, because you're my incarnate." Death said as he looked around and saw a Replicator, before him 'Hmph'd'.

"I wasn't imposing anything." Kabuto replied dryly. "I was just curious." He said.

"Yes…Yes…I suppose you are." Death said, as he looked at the Sorcerer again. "So, what is the reason you summoned and bound me for?" He asked.

"Can you free the Kyūbi?" Kabuto asked.

"Ugh…" Death sounded with a sigh. "Which one, how many?" He asked.

"What?" The Sorcerer replied.

"You cannot even comprehend how many times I've been summoned at that one moment in one universe. It's almost staggering how many times I've been summoned there for the same exact purpose. The Kyūbi attacks Konoha, the valiant Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Tsunade or Jiraiya, somehow by some astronomical means are there. I'm summoned by either one of them, than I seal the fox in a bond boy…" Death said exasperatedly. "…Or a blonde girl, or a red-headed boy, or a red-headed girl, on occasion a black haired boy or twins. Then I split the power, and then I just put it in a kid I'm presented with." He said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea how many times I've been forced to do that. Than sometimes, for some reason I'm forced to feel bad for some of the kids, because oh no, a little blond kid has a fox sealed inside him. So people must naturally be inept retards and attack. Why would I care?" Death complained with a tone of anger. "If he dies, he dies. It's the natural order." He said.

Kabuto looked at him. "…You're talking about Naruto…aren't you?" He asked.

"Do not say that name." Death said with a glare. "I mean, of course with you. You occasionally become the Master of Death, but that in itself doesn't do anything. Most of your counterparts are decent people, who don't want power." He said, before he looked off and glared. "But Naruto, there a few hundred thousand different version, it's gotten so annoying." He ranted.

"You ah…want to talk about it?" Kabuto asked.

Death straightened up, and fixed his suit. "It's fine. What kind of Kyūbi do you want?" He asked.

"…The Yin Half…If you don't mind." Kabuto replied.

"Hmm…Deal." Death said, as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "There, the Yang Kyūbi in this dimension and the Yin half have been merged together again. I assume that's the reason you wanted it for." He said with an air of detachment.

"…Um, thanks." Kabuto said unsure, as he bowed slightly.

"Well, I'll be watching you. You are…very interesting." Death said, as he looked at the young man intently again. "Oh, when I leave. Destroy that mask, if you keep it, and try to use it again to summon me. You'll die before you start." He informed, before he vanished.

Kabuto released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That was ah…That was a thing." Yang commented weakly.

"Yeah…" Kabuto muttered, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Morbid looked of, before he looked down. "Creator, I've lost contact with the other Replicators." He informed. "There's silence again." He added.

"Again?" Yang asked.

"Oh yes, it would seem there time and ours have disconnected again." Morbid said.

Kabuto glanced down with a scowl. "Morbid, what's the status on our fleet?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm…One Infinity-Class Battlecruiser, with a full complement of ten Strident-Heavy Class Frigates, Three Marathon-Class Heavy Cruisers, three Autumn-Class Heavy Cruisers, three Enhanced Ha'taks and one Enhanced Sokar Mothership!" The Monitor informed.

"So only two ships were added." Kabuto muttered. "Is there one of those Stargates in that universe?" He asked.

Morbid glanced down. "…One was constructed, before we lost control of the others." He informed.

"…Lost control?" Kabuto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, someone…by the name of Fifth has taken control of the Replicators in the universe." Morbid said. "If we want to gain full control of the Replicators in that universe, we must go there and establish your hierarchy." The Monitor stated.

"I see…" Kabuto said, before he looked at Yang, Daronica and Guren. "…I'm going to check it out…Are you guys in?" He asked.

"I wouldn't pass up the adventure." Yang said, with her arms crossed.

Daronica glanced down unsure. "...I guess." She said.

"Sure." Guren said with a shrug.

Kabuto glanced at the Monitor. "With all the Replicators that are in the Elemental Nations, do you think you'll get all the raw materials you needed?" He asked.

"Oh, most certainly, Creator." Morbid Content answered happily.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded as he glanced down, and held his chin. "…This universe…The Asgard, Goa'uld…On a scale of one to ten, how much of a threat to you suspect them to be?" He asked.

"Nine." Morbid Content answered, counting Anubis for the main Goa'uld threat, and the Asgard as the Asgard.

"That bad, eh." Kabuto sounded, before he looked up and saw the Infinity hovering, with its top half obscured by the rust colored clouds in the sky. "Pff, whoa…Okay…Let's take the Infinity full complement and the Ha'taks." He said with a nod to himself.

"Yes…" Yang muttered to herself, with a wide smirk on her face. Guren was pleased too, though she was less vocal about it. Daronica was just deciding to go with the flow on this one.

Kabuto ran a hand through his ash-grey hair, before he pulled out his Boltshot and shot the Shinigami Mask, causing it to disintegrate. "Come on, Let's go." He said, before the three people and one Monitor went to board their Ship.

-**An Hour or so Later-**

The small group stood at the bridge of the Infinity, with several dozen Replicator Spiders and Beetles lining the wall, with several Sentinels drifting around the area, running maintenance. Morbid Content floated by, as all the systems activating.

"All systems ready, Creator!" The Monitor announced happily, as he floated up to Kabuto. "We're ready to go, on your demand." He informed.

Kabuto nodded, as he gripped the railing of the bridge of the ship. His eyes shifted, turning black with a red trinity-like symbol with edges of the trinity curving around the edge, forming a pinwheel design. Behind the Supergate, a singularity began to form. Kabuto's grip around the railing began to shake, as he focused on enlarging the singularity.

Blue sparks of energy crackled off the Gate, and after a few seconds the gate activated. Blue energy came from the edge of the ring, before it slowly enclosed at the center of the gate. A large discharge of energy shot out of the Gate, before it slammed back into the blue energy.

"I'll never get over the fact that this stuff looks like water." Yang commented.

"You're not the only one." Guren added.

The 5.7 Kilometer long Infinity-Class Warship move forward and easily moved through the Supergate. After half a minute the ship slowly passed through the Gate. When the Warship passed through the gate, three of the smaller Ha'taks easily passed through, before the Unique Ha'tak Mothership passed through. Though, it had much more difficulty since the Ha'tak was about as wide as the Supergate.

-**Othala Galaxy-Near the Remains of Hala's sun-July 25, 2004- **

A large active Stargate floated near the edge of the Black-Hole. Out of the Stargate came a large warship, followed by three normal sized Ha'taks and one larger unique one.

After the small fleet left the Supergate, the wormhole de-activated. Kabuto looked at the holographic display of the Solar System. "So…Where exactly are we?" He asked, as he glanced at Morbid content.

"The Othala Galaxy!" The Monitor said happily.

While Kabuto was scowling at the Holographic display of the Solar System, Daronica was looking out the bridge of the ship with amazement, looking into the vastness of space.

"…Can you take us to the Milky Way Galaxy?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at the Monitor.

"Of course, shall I plot a course?" Morbid Content asked, getting a nod from the grey haired Sorcerer.

The Infinity Warship, unique Ha'tak Mothership and three enhanced normal Ha'taks, all moved at high-speeds towards the edge of the system. So they wouldn't be affected by the gravitational affects by the Solar System's Black Hole.

Despite the large size of the Infinity Warship and unique Ha'tak Mothership, they moved with deceptively fast speeds.

Once at the edge of the system, a large tear in space opened up, revealing the green-white light of subspace, before the small fleet entered hyperspace.

"Awe…" Yang sounded, with a pout. "…I wanted to see Slipspace." She said with a whine.

Morbid Content faced the blonde. "While I do not apologies, I do think an explanation is in order. Slipspace is indeed a better mode of transportation for interstellar distances. They seem to be inefficient when crossing intergalactic distances. So I have taken the liberty to using the Asgard Hyperspace drive, which has the power to transverse the void between galaxies." The Monitor explained.

Yang still pouted. Kabuto didn't really seem to care, as he stared at the Holographic display of the Milky Way Galaxy. "Take us to the edge of the Galaxy, and then I'll send out the signal to summon the Replicators here. Then I'll see who this '_fifth' _is?" Kabuto said with a scowl, as he leaned against the display.

"Are you alright?" Guren asked.

"I'm positively pissed." Kabuto replied calmly, as he glanced at Morbid. "If we get into a fight, I want to know the armament of the ship." He said.

"The Infinity carries an armament of four CR-08 Series-8 'Super-Heavy' Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. All four capable of firing a 3000-ton ultra-dense projectile at a fraction of the speed of light and is capable of creating terrestrial craters several miles wide. Three hundred M42 Archer Missile pods, twenty four missiles per pod equaling approximately seven thousand six hundred and eighty missiles primed, two hundred fifty M75 Rapier Missile pods, thirty missiles per pod equaling approximately seven thousand five hundred missiles, along with five hundred M96 Howler Missile pods, twenty missiles per pod equaling about ten thousand missiles. All the high-explosive Ship-to-Ship missiles add up to about twenty five thousand missiles." Morbid Content informed, as it floated over the Holographic display.

"…I see…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked down a bit surprised by the armament.

"There's also eight hundred and thirty Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network Heavy and Light artillery, covering the hull of the ship. There are also numerous amounts of M85 Anti-Aircraft guns and Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapons, on the upper port and starboard sides of the ship. Along with me controlling the defense grid…Nothing is harming us." Morbid Content stated confidently.

"So whatever this '_Fifth'_ has up his sleeve, he isn't going to stand much of a threat?" Kabuto asked.

"Precisely!" Morbid Content replied happily. "Since I've hid the plans for the ships at our disposal, he will be unaware of any weaknesses the ship might have." He said.

"Hmm, while we're heading there, tell me about this 'Anubis'." Kabuto said. He heard that name several times, when Morbid informed him about the Goa'uld.

"More questions splendid!" Morbid replied.

A few hours later, a tear in normal space opened. Revealing an aura-like energy, before a titanic ship flew out of it and decelerated, followed by three Ha'taks and a large unique Ha'tak Mothership before the Hyperspace Window sealed shut.

In the dark void of space, the Fusion drives on the back of the Infinity illuminated the area.

"It's…So beautiful…" Daronica muttered, as she looked out the bridge of the Infinity. At the distance they were from the Milky Way Galaxy, she could see the entire Galaxy, all the stars, everything.

"It is pretty amazing." Yang commented, as she stood next to the younger girl.

Guren looked from the two, to Kabuto. Only to see he was focused on the Holographic display. She understood why he was mad. With the way he treated the Replicators like his own, and then to have some no-body take control of them. It must have pissed him off, it might even seem like kidnapping to him.

"Morbid, send out the signal." Kabuto instructed, as he pushed his glasses up, creating a lens flare.

"…To where?" Morbid asked curiously.

"Everywhere." The Sorcerer replied with a scowl, as he stood up. "Warm up every weapon we have. And have the normal sized Ha'taks changed positions. Have two of them move forward a bit and have one move back. Have the larger Mothership strafe to the left. And turn the Infinity forty-five degrees to the right." He instructed.

Two of the silver-black Ha'taks rotated, before they moved forward. While the third Ha'tak rotated, before it moved back. The larger Ha'tak drifted to the left. With the Infinity turned forty-five degrees to the right. This caused most of the weapons along the hull of the Infinity to face outwards, with the Fusion Dives being protected inside the space created, when the Ha'taks split apart.

After an hour or so of waiting, several tears in space opened up. The tears revealed a purple-white like aura. After a second, several dozen Ha'taks came out of the Hyperspace windows, along with a few dozen Replicator Spider-Ships, before the Hyperspace windows closed. The fleet of Ships seemed to drift closer towards the smaller fleet. Before several more tears opened up revealing green-white aura, before several unique looking ships came out of the Hyperspace windows.

The unique-looking ships had a distinctive shape with a hammer style front with wings by the side and a grayish hull. One more ship came out of hyperspace. The ship had a cylindrical in shape. The inner-most portion of the body continuously rotates counter-clockwise, and it seemed to have a purple glow.

Kabuto turned and looked out the bridge of the Infinity. "Morbid, what's the size of that fleet?" He asked.

"Thirty-eight Ha'taks, forty-two Spider-Ships, eight Bilskirnir-class Asgard motherships and Fifth's flagship!" Morbid announced. "All of them controlled by Replicators…Wait…I'm getting a request…Hmm…It's to open up a channel, Creator." He said, as he looked at the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer's eyes turned golden slitted, before he nodded and walked towards the floating Monitor. On the glass of the bridge, an image of the bridge of the Replicator Cruiser's Command Station was projected. Kabuto looked at the image and saw two people.

One was a man, with dark curly brown hair, along with wearing grey and silver cloths. The man in question was staring daggers at the grey haired sorcerer.

Kabuto's eyes moved from the man, to the woman in the bridge of the ship. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes. She seemed to wear grey cloths too, but it wasn't as stylized as the man's. It looked far tamer in comparison.

Morbid Content floated over the Sorcerer's shoulder, as he looked at the projection. "Identify yourself Construct!" He announced.

The man stepped forward, as he seemed to glare at them. "Who are you to ask this?" He questioned.

"Are you what they call 'Fifth'?" Kabuto asked with a deep scowl on his face.

"…I am…" The man replied, with his own dark look. "…How do you know our frequencies?" He questioned, causing the blonde woman to glance up at the screen to, with her own frown.

Kabuto blinked, as he mouthed 'our'. "You…Are Replicators?" He asked in some surprise.

"Of course…" Fifth began. "…I am the leader of them." He informed.

Kabuto's surprise, turned back to anger, as he glared at the man. "Leader? Don't be so fucking pretentious you little twat!" He yelled, as his accent began to slip back to a more English one. Since assimilating a few decades of Voldemort's memories, along with his childhood memories, he himself had an English accent. But he was able to suppress it, but it would seem his irritation caused him to slip up.

To Fifth's surprise, some of the Replicator Spiders on the walls of the ship, turned and faced him, before they flared their wings in aggression. They weren't the only ones to feel aggression. Replicator Sam gripped her head, as she felt waves of aggression slamming through the link.

Kabuto glared at Fifth, as he coughed into his hand to compose himself and adjusted his cloths. "No…No, no, no…" He said quickly, as he looked at the man. "…You sir, are no leader of the Replicators." The Sorcerer stated, as his entire attitude began to steadily pull back.

"You doubt me? I'm Fifth. The Leader of the Replicators, who are you to say anything different!?" Fifth demanded.

Kabuto's glare seemed to entirely dissipate, knowing that acting like an angry child was not the right way to act. His eyes turned a dark green, being his usual eye color, as he stared at the screen in a collected cold manner, with a frown on his face.

"Are you?" Kabuto asked, as he stared at Fifth blankly. "If you are…Then attack…Have your Replicators attack me." He said, as he pushed his glasses up.

Fifth glared at Kabuto, and after a few seconds nothing happened. Sam looked at him, before she looked at the Replicators, to see they still had an aggressive posture towards Fifth. But she didn't feel the aggression she felt before.

"…I don't understand…" Fifth muttered.

"Of course you don't." Kabuto replied. "You want to know why the Replicators won't listen to you, don't you." He said with a frown. "Because they know, what you seem to have forgotten." He informed.

"Forgotten…Forgotten!" Fifth yelled.

"Yes…" Kabuto replied, with a calm collected tone in his voice. "…Haven't you noticed anything strange about the Command Center of my ship?" He asked, as he cast a glance around.

Sam glanced at Fifth, before she looked at the screen. And then she saw it. There were dozens of Replicators lining the walls of his ship. '_…Is he a Replicator too?' _She thought curiously.

"…H-How?" Fifth questioned.

"How? Something must've gone wrong in your creation, because you don't seem to be able to instantly recognize…" Kabuto began, as he tilted his head forward slightly. "…Your creator." He informed.

"N-No, that's impossible." Fifth replied with a glare.

"…What an annoying little protozoa, you are." Kabuto commented, as he tilted his head slightly. "You have such an inflated since of your self-importance. I created the first Replicator Spider. And he's evolved to the being you see to my left." He said, as he glanced at Morbid Content. "I sent several Replicators to this Universe to collect all forms of High Technology and built in their Self-preservation behavior." He informed, as he narrowed his eyes at Fifth. "But…For you to take command of My Replicators. For your own selfish desires…" He trailed off, as he looked at the blonde woman that was near the man. "…And who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Don't answer him." Fifth ordered to the blonde.

Kabuto looked at the Human-Replicator with cool apathy, before Fifth started coughing and holding his throat, grey-Metallic vein-like markings moving up the man's neck. "…Who are you?" The Sorcerer questioned.

"…Samantha Carter…" The blonde replied, in the same form of control Kabuto was speaking with.

"Samantha Carter, eh?" Kabuto said with a slight smirk. "…How would you like to have a higher control of the Replicators in this place?" He asked curiously.

Sam glanced towards Fifth, to see he was forcing himself to look at her pleadingly. She had a slight frown on her face, she loathed Fifth and she was planning on finding a way to kill him and gain control of the Replicators. '_…If this person is what he claims to be…I don't really know what to do?' _Sam thought, she kept on thinking of killing him after she killed Fifth, but whenever that thought entered her head it vanished.

"…Yes…" Sam said, with a slight nod.

"Y-You'd betrayed me…" Fifth asked horrified, and then he glared, before his focus was shifted towards the screen of the ship when he heard a whistle.

"Now that this has been more profitable than I assumed…" Kabuto said, as he raised his hand up. "…But Fifth, you have made an enemy of me, for not only trying to forcibly to take control of my Replicators. But also for the disrespect and for acting so pathetic, almost a disgrace for a way my creation to act…You're no longer a part of this story…Good Bye." The Sorcerer said, as he snapped his fingers.

Sam looked shocked, as Fifth dissolved into millions of tiny little metallic blocks. '_That is almost identical to the way a Replicator dies with the Replicator-Disrupter. He can kill us with a thought?' _Sam thought with wide eyes, as she looked at the grey haired young man on the screen.

"I am sensing that the surrounding Replicators are re-joining the correct Link. It will be only a matter of time, until all of us are synced!" Morbid Content announced happily in his usual tiny-high pitched voice.

Sam watched. She realized her chances of survival were slim if she tried to oppose the man. She felt all the Replicators' thoughts increased, as their collective intelligence grew. Sam blinked as she looked down, when she felt a few years of memories become available. She lived through the creation of the first Replicator. And she felt an abundance of Technology hit her.

"…Kabuto…" Sam said unsure, as she looked at the screen.

Kabuto looked from Morbid Content back to the blonde woman. "Hm?" He sounded.

"I…Would like to request, I have a personal audience with you." She said, trying to be humble.

Kabuto glanced around, seeing the bridge was empty. Since after Yang got bored, she decided to explore the ship with Daronica and Guren. He looked back at the screen, before he nodded.

Sam smirked slightly, as the Sorcerer was engulfed in a bright white light, before he was transported aboard her ship. She raised an eyebrow, as she got a better look at the man…well young man.

He looked like he was about twenty or so. He had black circular-rimmed glasses, dark green eyes, and unique ash-grey hair. He wore long black pants, black shoes, a long sleeves white-button down shirt and a black jacket. He seemed to have two unique looking metallic Gauntlets on his forearms. One had a blue design and the other having a yellow-orange design.

Sam looked at the young man intensely. When she looked at him, she could've sworn she was looking at Daniel. Like his evil twin or something relatively close.

Kabuto was looking at the woman with an equal intensity. He was surprised the Replicators evolved so far, and in front of him was proof of that fact. "…I…Am so proud of you…" Kabuto said, as he reached forward and touched the hand of the Human-Replicator. "…I never imagined you could reach so high." He admitted with a slight smile, as he reached out with his other hand and gripped the woman's hands. "It feels so real…" He commented in astonishment.

Sam was a bit taken back. From what she was learning from the link, their creator acted like a father towards the species. He seemed to genuinely care for them. She was also surprised to know he was human, but not completely. Sam felt the Sorcerer's hands move up her arms, to her shoulders, until her reached her cheeks. Deep down, she knew the way he was touching wasn't meant to be sexual. It was like he was studying her, seeing it she was real.

Kabuto continued to look at the Human-Replicator intently. "You told me your name was Samantha, such an interesting name. Especially since the other guy was named 'Fifth'…Where did such a name come from?" He asked curiously.

Sam glanced down for a second. "…I'm a duplicate." She admitted. "Fifth, was infatuated with a woman. He probed her mind, and used that information to create me." She informed.

"Interesting…You're so very interesting…" Kabuto muttered. "…What is it you want?" He asked curiously.

"…What?" Sam replied.

"You have a mind of your own. You can think, dream, and feel…What is your desire? Your goal? Your dream?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"…I want control of the Galaxy…" Sam admitted, before she blinked a few times to herself. Wondering why she said it.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "You want power…" He commented, before he sighed. "You do know we already have a Dimension under my control, along with…Hmm…" He said, as he glanced up. "…A Universe." He said. Since he knew he pretty much had the 'Naruto Universe' under his control. Now he had the Replicators spreading out through the Elemental Nation's Solar System, it was only a matter of time the entire Galaxy was controlled by them, with all of the materials of the place stripped.

"You do?" Sam asked in some surprise, before she glanced down when she felt information enter her head. "Yes…Yes you do." She said.

"…Quite…" Kabuto muttered, as his hand move to the back of the woman's head, running his fingers through her hair. '_It's so life-like.' _He thought. "What's the reason you wanted me here?" He asked, as he continued to look at the Human-Replicator.

"You said you created the Replicators…How? We've been here for centuries. From what I know, you're twenty." Sam questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Temporal Distortion…" Kabuto replied, as he let go of her and took a step back from the blonde and looked around the ship, seeing several Replicator Spiders crawling along the walls. "…There are Infinite amount of universes out there. I doubt all of them run on the same time-scale." He said. "Take for instance I sent several Replicators here almost three months ago, to me of course." He admitted, as he knelt down and looked at the mechanical spiders.

Sam followed his movements, as she observed him. She was almost as curious about him, as he was about her. "What about Reese?" She questioned.

Kabuto blinked, before he looked at Sam. "...Who the fuck is Reese?" He asked.

The blonde woman looked at him weirdly. "Reese, the android Replicator?" She said.

"Okay let me tell you. The Link between the Replicators in this universe and the ones I had was almost disconnected due to the temporal distortion." Kabuto informed, as he stood up. "It was only a recently we were able to get a stable connection back…Who's Reese?...No, tell me, what's happened since I sent the Replicators here?" He asked curiously.

Sam tilted her head slightly, as she felt something nagging at her head, compelling her to answer. "From what I know, Reese is an android that was left on am uninhabited planet. SG-1, the team with the person I was duplicated from, found her, and Re-activated her." She said, as she looked at the young man. "She exhibited the ability to create Replicators, by the nanites inside her. She was able to convert metal to Replicator blocks. Eventually the Replicators grew to such a high-number that she began to lose control of them. They eventually ran rampant, until her termination." Sam informed.

"Hmm…" Kabuto said, as he held up his left arm. "…what do you think?" He asked.

The black-blue metallic bracer around his arm dis-assembled and reconstructed, forming a unique looking larger than normal Replicator Spider. "What is that?" Sam asked curiously, she wasn't surprised by its appearance. Replicators take on a multiple amount of forms, and their color usual depended on what metals they ate.

"Nazara, an experimental Replicator I was working on. Along with Harbinger, they're the only ones that have a unique creation." Kabuto said with a shrug. "I'm sure you know most of the Replicators are a hive mind, and that their intelligence is proportional to their numbers. The more materials they get and the more technology they collect, they become nearly transsentient." He informed. "These Replicators are an inversed. I essentially 'melted' a few dozen humans down to their base atoms and used their genetic data, to create compact mind." He said.

"That's…" Sam muttered, as she looked at the larger than normal Spider-Replicator. "…But that limits their progression." She argued.

"They can still get information from the Link, but they just can't give it out. And, who's to say don't get bigger? Like the size of a ship? And were to get the genetic data of an entire species?" Kabuto said curiously.

Sam looked down for a second, having a stunned look on her face, imagining the possibilities. Thinking off all the advanced civilizations that could have been used for harvesting, the nearly extinct Tollan people, The Nox, The Goa'uld, The Asgard and the extinct Ancients. She only assumed the Replicators could assimilate technology and materials, but her creator also created a sub-species that assimilated the minds of organics.

"That…That's amazing…" Sam muttered.

"Thanks." Kabuto replied, as he looked at Nazara. "What do you think about the whole 'Reese' thing?" He asked.

'**_If I were to infer, I would assume that once the Replicators came into this universe. They were discovered and studied by an advance race. Using most of the basic protocols and schematics of the Replicators, that race created the android. But as it created more Replicators, their primary functions began to revert to what they originally were. And they didn't see it as their creator, Father, and began to rebel.' _**A deep male synthetic voice replied, in both the Sorcerer's and Human-Replicator's heads.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded with a frown.

'**_Never have you felt any fatigue nor had trouble controlling a substantial amount of Replicators before. So either the Android's mind was entirely primitive or the Replicators simply didn't want to respond to its command.' _**Nazara informed.

"I see." He muttered.

"But I didn't know he was our creator?" Sam interjected.

'**_Simply because you assumed your creator was someone else.' _**Nazara replied. '**_Because you thought that the android was your creator, you did not delve deeper into the Link to search for the truest answer. While the other Replicators had a built in program, to recognize the creator once they saw him. Obviously you were able to hold off the program, but you are accepting it now.' _**The Replicator replied.

Sam slowly nodded, before she looked up at Kabuto. "…You asked me, what my goals and dreams were…What are yours?" She asked.

"Pff…" Kabuto sounded, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "…I have a few I guess. But I want to learn the secrets of…everything…" He said, as he glanced up. "…Within reason of course." He added. "I want to have such a collection of information and a near-encyclopedic knowledge and understanding of the universe around me, that I might seem omniscience to some." He admitted, as he smirked.

Sam could understand that, she herself had the memories and thoughts of Samantha Cater. And she was a person who loved to learn, to understand things that people couldn't begin to comprehend. She herself had inherited those traits too.

"Do you plan to ask people for their technology, people just aren't going to readily give it to you?" Sam asked.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, creating a slight flare in his lenses. "For as long as I could remember. I've been lied to, taken advantage of, stabbed in the back and left for dead. And now, I have a way to become one of the smartest beings in the universe…" He said, as he looked at the blonde woman. "...What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it?" The Sorcerer said incredulously.

Sam had a slight smirk, as she looked at the void of space, seeing the titanic ship the creator of her species commanded. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." She admitted. She wanted dominance of the Galaxy and Kabuto wanted complete knowledge of the Galaxy.

Kabuto scowled as he glanced into the void, before he looked at Sam. "You said the person you were duplicated from, was part of a group that found the Android. Are there any other places that could be of use to me?" He asked curiously.

Sam blinked a few times, before she looked at the young man with wide eyes. "…There might be several." She admitted, with a smirk on her face.

**-Milky Way Galaxy-Argos-July 30, 2004-**

In a temple a grey ring illuminated, with a violent burst of energy, before it receded. After a few seconds several people walked out of the Stargate.

One was a blonde woman, with short neck-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a grey suit-like jacket uniform, along with grey pants and black shoes. She had an entirely blank look on her face, as she scoped the surrounding area.

Another person was a young man with black circular rimmed glasses, and golden-silted eyes, along with grey unkempt hair. He wore a black cloak, the obscured most of his body, and his skin was pale-white and scaly. Kabuto glanced around, as he stuck his tongue out slightly. Floating over his shoulder was a head-sized silver sphere that had a glowing green photoreceptor.

Next to him was a young woman with long blonde hair that was loose and messy. She had purple-blue eyes, and wore an orange, yellow and brown themed outfit.

And next to her was a younger girl, with long silver-blonde hair, that was pulled in an off-center ponytail and she had cold-blue eyes. She wore a pale blue thigh-length dress, along with a similarly colored bolero jacket, with high-heeled white boots.

Kabuto moved forward and looked around the temple they seemed to be in. "Well, this place is a shit-hole." Yang commented, with her arms crossed.

"…Yang…" Kabuto said with a sigh.

"What? You were thinking it." Yang said, defending herself.

"Yeah, but there are things you keep to yourself." He informed.

"She isn't wrong." Sam said, as she stepped forward and looked around the area. "The people of this place are stuck in the dark ages, a perfect place for indoctrination." She informed.

"Indoctrination?" Yang asked.

"The Creator is the incarnation of a God!" Morbid Content informed. "The more worshipers he gets, the stronger he becomes!" He stated.

"And what better way to gain worshipers, than to impose your will on under-developed civilizations." Sam said with a dark smirk, as she looked at the young man. She knew from her experiences with the Goa'uld, that it always works.

"But I thought he only got power form sacrifices." Yang admitted.

"No." Kabuto replied. "I get a large amount of power from it. Since sacrifices are one of the highest forms of dedication. But since only Hidane and Bellatrix worship me, I don't really get that much of a power boost. There's a reason, cult leaders with hundreds of followers don't get spontaneous superpowers. To get power from belief, I'd have to have worshipers numbering in the thousands, maybe millions, before I start getting a substantial boost in power." He informed.

"Oh, I get it." Yang said with a nod.

"I'm curious…" Daronica admitted, as she looked at Kabuto. "If you are an incarnation of a God, who do you believe in?" She asked.

Yang held her hands up to the side of her head and, and spread her fingers out. "Bu-wosh…" She sounded, mimicking a tiny explosion. "You just blew my mind, Daronica." She admitted.

Sam looked from them, to Kabuto. She was actually interested in the answer. "Hmm…what do I believe in? I think I'm an Apatheist." He admitted.

"…A what?" Yang asked.

"I'm entirely apathetic towards the divinity. I know the question and the answer to if there are or aren't Gods, are entirely irrelevant to my life. If we spontaneously know if a God or Gods created the known universe, would I change? Would I act differently? No, I'd still go on with my life. If I learned that there are no Gods in this universe, would I use that as an excuse to do whatever I wanted? No, because I do whatever I want now." Kabuto answered uncaringly.

Sam nodded slightly to herself, while Morbid Content hummed. Despite that fact, most of if not all the Replicators revered him as their Creator, Father and God. Even if Sam did her best to hide it, she felt a deep devotion towards the young man, even if she slightly hated herself for it.

"So you said this place had something that could help me?" Kabuto asked.

Sam glanced forward. "Correct, a few years ago SG-1 came across a device that gave of a Nano-Virus, which in itself were Nanites." She explained, as she walked forward, leading the small group.

"…What did the Nano-Virus do?" Kabuto questioned.

"They were meant to accelerate the human evolution, causing them to live their entire life-span in the span of a month." Sam said.

"They made people age really fast?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Hmhmhm…Oh, I see." Kabuto said, as he glanced up with a smirk on his face.

"I am glad you understand." Sam said with a slight smile. "How are you going to gain all the knowledge in the universe, if you don't live long enough to use it?" She asked.

Daronica glanced down, with a frown. "You intend to reverse the effects of these 'Nanites' so instead of aging quickly in a short time, to aging slowly over a longer period of time." She said, as she glanced to the older woman.

"That is the plan." Sam said sardonically.

Kabuto cast a glance at the woman. "I don't trust the fact these Nanites could age me." He said, as he looked at the Human-Replicator meaningfully. "After Morbid studies the device that commands the Nanites…I would like to use some of Nanites that compose you, to inject into my blood." The Sorcerer informed. Despite his levels of distrust, boarding on paranoia, which he held towards almost everyone he didn't have years of association with. He held the utmost trust with the Replicators. Along with Yang and Gaia, they were the only things he trusted with his life.

"You…my Nanites…" Sam asked in obvious surprise. She hated Fifth for creating her, for the tortures he put her through. But she didn't hate being a Replicator, to her, she saw more clearly more focused, she felt that she was the apex of everything in the Galaxy. And deep down she felt a deep reverence towards Kabuto. For him to say he wanted her nanites inside him, to heal him and slow his aging down, Sam was sure if she wasn't a Replicator she'd have had a slight blush.

"Of course." Kabuto said, as he looked at the blonde woman. "I trust all the Replicators with my life." He informed seriously.

Sam looked at him, before she looked forward again. She could actually hear genuine emotion in the Sorcerer's voice. A part of her wanted to use that trust against him, but another part didn't want to break it and disappoint him.

"What about us?" Yang asked.

"…what about you?" Kabuto said, as he looked at the busty blonde.

"Are we going to get the Nanites?" She questioned.

"…No. You're a Pseudo-Primordial being." Kabuto informed. She was a human with eight-tails of the Tailed Beast Chakra. Since she had no Tailed Beast in her, that Chakra was integrated into her DNA.

"Hehe, oh yeah." Yang said with a sheepish smile.

"What about me?" Daronica asked curiously.

"Probably." Kabuto replied. "While we're both wizards, and we have a life-span that could range in the centuries. I think you should age a bit first, before you try anything." He said.

"Ugh…I hate being fourteen." Daronica complained, as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you could age from the Nanites." Sam informed, as she glanced at the younger girl. "Though, not my Nanites." She added, as she looked forward again.

"What? Why?" Daronica asked, with a glare as she looked at the woman.

"…I don't like you." Sam said sardonically, in fact she barely tolerated Yang's presence.

The small group arrived at a unique looking statue, and they noticed several people walking around. Some of them wore old-Greek style clothing, while a small group of four wore militarized uniforms.

"Major?" One of the men said, with some surprise. "I wasn't aware you were coming." He said.

"…SG-13…Colonel…" Sam said as she tilted her head.

David looked from Sam, to the young man beside her. He had pale-scaly skin, golden-silted eyes and grey unkempt hair. He seemed to wear a black cloak that covered his entire body. But the Colonel felt something…dark about the young man.

"Who are you?" David questioned, as he readied his P90.

As soon as the threatening posture was made, several familiar metallic grinding and clicking sounds came from under the young man's cloak. The sounds had the entire SGC team on edge recognizing it from one of the times the Replicators got into their base. Out from under his cloak, several Replicator Spiders dropped out, with some of the crawling up the young man.

"Sam…" Kabuto said, as he looked at the blonde. "…Can you kill them?" He said with a sigh. Sam looked at the SG team, before her hand shifted to a giant silver blade.

"She's a Replicator, open fire!" The Colonel announced, before he and his team fired upon the group. Morbid projected a Hard-light shield in front of Yang and Daronica. While Kabuto and Sam stood there, the bullets harmlessly passed through Kabuto and the Replicators on him, while Sam seemed entirely unaffected by the weaponry.

With no remorse or mercy, Sam killed the SG team the utmost ease. After a few seconds Sam's bloodied sword, shifted back to her hand.

Kabuto walked up to her, before he knelt down next to the corpses. He carefully reached out and pulled a snake-shaped gun out of the man's holster. "What's this?" He asked curiously, as he looked at it.

"It's a Zat'nik'tel." Sam informed, as she reached forward and held her hand in front of the young man. Kabuto handed her the weapon, before he stood up. "It's a weapon that fires a discharge of energy, mostly to stun and kill enemies." She said, as she tapped the trigger in front of the weapon, causing it to prime and casually aimed it at one of the natives of the planet and then fired it. A unique sound echoed, as blue electricity flew out of the weapon and hit one of the natives.

"What an interesting weapon…" Kabuto said, as he knelt down and took another off another corpse, before he reached forward. Sam raised an eyebrow as she handed him back the weapon. Kabuto handed Yang and Daronica the weapons. "…From what I know, this world isn't as combat heavy as the Elemental Nations. You two don't need to do such extravagant fighting maneuvers." He informed dryly.

Yang held the snake-like weapon, as she looked at it curiously. "Eh, I can use this. It's like a pistol Wunderwaffe." She commented, as she held it in a way that pointed the weapon at Daronica.

"Be careful with that!" Daronica announced, as she pushed the weapon away from her. She didn't want to be shot by one of those, it looked entirely painful.

"Shut up you two." Kabuto said dryly, before he looked up at Morbid Content. "Can you look for the Nanite device?" He asked, getting a happy nod from the floating sphere, before he looked at Sam. "Is the device here?" He questioned.

"It's near the statue." Sam answered.

"I'll check their at once!" Morbid announced happily, before he floated off, leaving a light-blue contrail.

Kabuto looked at Yang and Daronica. "Can you two, talk to the locals. You know, God me up, or something like that." He said with a shrug, it was times like this he wished Hidane was here. But she was still looking for Zetsu.

"Um…I'll try." Yang said unsure, before she looked at Daronica. "Come on." She said, as the two walked off.

When Kabuto and Sam were alone, the Sorcerer looked at the Human-Replicator. "I'm not sure how you feel about killing your once comrades. But uh…I'm…here for you." He said awkwardly.

"They were Carter's comrades, they were meaningless to me." Sam replied simply, having Fifth constantly run her through a simulation were she massacred the entire SGC left her apathetic towards them, though she did had a slight smile on her face as she looked at the Sorcerer. "But…Thanks." She added.

"Um, you're welcome." Kabuto said with a nod.

Sam put her hands behind her back, as she glanced around. Kabuto crossed his arms after he fixed his glasses. The two stood in an awkward silence.

"I apologize for just bringing up the whole Nanite thing." Kabuto said, as he glanced at the blonde woman. "If you don't want to inject me with some of your Nanites, you don't have to. I'm not sure how many you'd have to give up, to have enough inside me. You might become structurally instable and die…I wouldn't want that." He commented.

Sam looked at him with a smirk. "I'm composed of over a few million nanites. I'm sure I can spare a few." She said jokingly.

"But I don't want you to feel forced or entrapped into doing this." The Sorcerer informed.

"It's fine." Sam replied with a smirk, finding her creator amusing. "Despite our rocky start, we're...friends…I suppose." She informed. She knew 'friend' was an understatement to their relationship.

"…Rocky Start…Oh…" Kabuto sounded as he looked embarrassed. "…Sorry for…you know…feeling you up when we first met." He said. "I was just surprised you guys evolved so much." He admitted.

"It's fine." Sam replied. '_Besides, it felt nice.' _She mused with a smirk. Fifth tried to touch her, but he was really creepy about it. The way Kabuto did it, it was out of curiosity. He was seeing if she was actually real.

After a few minutes of silently enjoying each other's company, Sam blinked a few times when she felt information enter her mind. "Are you ready?" She asked, as she looked at the Sorcerer.

Kabuto looked at her curiously, before he remembered. "The Nanites." He said with a nod, before he raised his arm.

Sam had a slight smirk on her face, as she reached up and grabbed onto his hand. With her other hand she moved his sleeve back, revealing the skin on his forearm. Kabuto looked down and watched, as the Human-Replicator lightly dragged her fingers down his arm, causing the Sorcerer to get goosebumps on his arm.

"…This might hurt." Sam warned.

"It's fine." Kabuto replied with a scowl.

Sam nodded, as she put her index and middle finger together. The tips of her fingers turned silver and elongating, forming two long hypodermic needles. She slowly eased the large needles into Kabuto's wrist, right into his veins.

Kabuto leaned his head back, as he felt hundreds of tiny objects flowing through his veins. He looked up, as he panted slightly.

"…Are you alright?" Sam asked with some worry.

"Hmm-hmm, oh yeah…" Kabuto said as he smirked, as he looked at his hands. "…It feels so good to have you inside me…." He said, before he blinked and looked at Sam, to see she was doing her best not to smile or laugh. "…I did not mean for it to sound like that." He insisted.

"You seemed pretty confident in what you said." Sam said, with a forced down smirk.

"Ahem…well, let's no talk about it." Kabuto replied evenly.

"Sure." Sam said, as she glanced off, with a grin forming on her face.

"I see the Nanites have been administered!" Morbid Content announced, as he flew up to Kabuto. "Right now I have a perfect stream of information about your body! No harm will come to you, without me knowing!" He informed.

After a few minutes Yang and Daronica came walking up, with depressed looks on their face. "Do they accept me as their God?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"…No." Yang said sadly.

"And they were pretty adamant about it too…" Daronica added, as she held her arm.

"Hmph…Then destroy this place." Kabuto instructed, as he looked at Morbid, before the group headed towards the Stargate. He might not have been a megalomaniac or the likes, but he didn't want his presence to be known in the Galaxy yet. Especially since the humans and the Asgard had a weapon that can wipe out the Replicators.

In space above the planet, a hyperspace window opened up, before three black-silver Ha'taks came out of hyperspace. The Ha'taks took positioned over a specific area, before the bottom-center of the pyramids gave off a deep bright crimson glow. Before the three unique Goa'uld Mother ships, fired a thin beam of extremely powerful particles firing their built in Energy Projectors. The continent was burnt to nothing by glass and cinder, rendering the settlement uninhabitable.

* * *

**Here's the newest Chapter.**

**I have an update on what the parings are definitely going to be. **

**Yang, Guren, Tayuya, Karin, Gaia, Daronica, Replicator Sam and Adria. **

**I mean I've commented about how Replicator Sam and Adria are never used in parings, and they both have a lot of potential. **

**Also for the Universes, I've added Mass Effect to the list. If anyone is an avid fan of the Games, I'm sure you might've picked up on the 'Nazara and Harbinger' Replicators. **


	33. Chapter 33

_I don't own anything in this story._

**-Milky Way Galaxy-** **P3R-272-August 10, 2004-**

In a large room with no doors, windows or any obvious way out of the area was a Stargate, before it activated. With the burst of energy receded, several sentinels came out of the gate with a floating sphere. The robots were followed by a young man ash-grey hair, a woman with short blonde hair, a young woman with long blonde hair and a girl with silver-blonde hair.

"This is…small." Yang commented, as she glanced around.

"Is there a way out?" Daronica asked.

"Oh yes, can't you see it?" Sam asked sarcastically. As she walked forward and stepped into the center ring on the floor, only for nothing to happen.

"I'm not talking about the Stargate." Yang replied, as she looked around. '_There's gotta be a window or something. I mean, how can we breathe?' _She mused.

Kabuto glanced around the area with a frown. "Where was this 'Repository of Knowledge' you were talking about?" He asked curiously.

"It should be here." Sam replied, before she looked at Kabuto. "You should stand in this circle. I think it needs a human to activate it." She admitted.

Kabuto shrugged, before he walked into the circle in the center of the large room. A metallic circle with a dark window in the center, formed on one of the walls.

"There, just put your head there." Sam instructed.

"And…I'll get super knowledge or something?" Kabuto asked unsure.

"It will basically download the entire library of Ancient knowledge into your mind. Then the data will unravel into your brain. The Nanites inside you will collect the data from your neurons, and spread the information through the Link, so you don't die." Sam informed. "The information will stay with you, but the Nanites will only lighten the load." She added.

Yang panted the young man on the back. "Don't die." She said jokingly.

"I'll try." He replied dryly, as he fixed his glasses. The Sorcerer walked up to the metallic circle and looked into it…only for nothing to happen.

"I was expecting something…more exciting." Daronica admitted, with her arms crossed.

Sam narrowed her eyes, as she walked up to Kabuto and looked around the metallic circle. "I don't think it has any power to download the repository into your brain…Hmm…" Sam sounded, as she inspected the device. "Morbid, do you think you can cut the surrounding walls down. The power source could be behind it." She said.

"Oh, most certainly!" Morbid announced happily, as he had the sentinels move towards the wall with the Repository on it. Kabuto and Sam moved back, and watched as the Sentinels began to use their beam weapons to carve through the wall.

"Why is it when she asks you to do something she gets an 'Oh, most certainly' but when I do it, you bitch and moan?" Yang asked with a frown, as she looked at the Monitor.

"Is it not obvious?" Morbid asked, as he floated towards the young woman. "I approve of her." He said, before he faced the Human-Replicator. "She is the ideal mate for the Creator!" He announced.

Kabuto and Sam shared a glance, before they looked away from each other. The Sorcerer had a slight embarrassed look, while the Human-Replicator had a smirk on her face.

"Mate?" Yang repeated. "…Mate!?" She demanded, as she glared at Morbid. "Now listen here you floating eyeball…" She began.

"…Yang…" Kabuto said with a sigh, as he cast a glance at the young blonde.

"But he started it?" Yang said, as she pointed at the Monitor.

"Yang, no he didn't." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Hey! Don't say things that make perfectly logical sense." Yang argued.

Sam looked at the young woman weirdly. "…You are by far the weirdest person I have ever met." She admitted.

"Shows what you know." Yang replied, as she crossed her arms.

"…That didn't make any sense." Daronica said quietly to the busty blonde.

"That's the point. She'll be so baffled about what I just said. She'll shut up." Yang replied in a whisper.

"You know, whispering doesn't work in a room that's enclosed, with everything you say echoing." Kabuto said dryly, as he and Sam watched the Sentinels finish cutting through the walls. When the cuts were done cutting through the wall, Kabuto walked forward and gripped onto the stone. Several bones came out of his wrist and hand before they cork-screwed into the wall.

Kabuto walked back, and pulled the Repository out of the wall, creating a loud grinding sound. Sam nodded to him, before she moved around and inspected the power source of the repository.

"Oh my…" Sam commented. "…It looks incredibly similar to the reactor that powers the DHD." She admitted. "And it's completely shot. I guess the power source is meant for a one-time use." She said, inspecting the device.

Kabuto detached himself from the wall, before he moved behind the device and saw Sam working on the power source. "Is it replaceable?" He questioned.

"Possibly." Sam replied, as she removed the generator completely. She held it in her hands, before her skin turned silver. The silver seemed to move up the generator and it receded into her hands. The Human-Replicator glanced down and frowned. "…No, it can't be replaced. But we do have an alternate power source." She replied, as she held her palm up to where the generator was. "My body produces enough energy, I'm sure it can power the Repository." She admitted.

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked with some concern. "I can get a deuterium fusion reactor here in no time, you don't have to risk yourself for me sake." He said quietly.

Sam glanced down. Despite the obvious concern and fondness he seemed to always show her. She still couldn't get over that fact. She was psychologically tortured by Fifth, because he was obsessed about Carter. But Kabuto was genuinely caring for her, but not because he knew the Original Carter, but for her. And deep down she loved it, well the love she had left that wasn't killed off by Fifth's torture.

"Heh, yes I'm sure." Sam replied with a smirk.

Kabuto stared at her for a second, before he stepped back and moved to the front of the Repository. The Sorcerer scowled, as he leaned forward. When he leaned in, a device extended out of the metallic circle and encompassed Kabuto's head.

A random assortment of lights shined into the young man's eyes, as his head was trapped in the Repository. After a few seconds the Repository let go of the young man. Kabuto stumbled back slightly, as he blinked a few times.

Sam pulled her hand back and looked at it. She watched as clumps of Nanites fall off her hand, completely stripped of power. Before the materials from the reactor she just assimilated, replaced them. Sam opened and closed her fist, before she moved around and saw Kabuto holding his head.

The Human-Replicator walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She questioned.

"No." Kabuto muttered. "Ugh…Ego sentio amo ego sum ledo per a train." He said.

"…Huh?" Yang asked unsure.

"Sentit sicut eam igni caput meum." Kabuto replied seriously, as he held his head.

"He's speaking Latin." Sam informed.

"Ego sum?" Kabuto asked in surprise.

"Yes, you are." Sam replied with a nod.

"Um, how would you know?" Daronica asked curiously.

Sam gave the girl an annoyed look. "Don't ask stupid questions." She said with annoyance.

"I'm…forgetting…How…To…Ssspeak…Englisssh…" Kabuto forced out with a hiss.

"It's fine." Sam informed. "It happened to the Colonel, the Ancient knowledge is replacing his pre-existing knowledge. The Nanites will steadily absorb the Ancient Knowledge and protect his brain from the information overload. Though…" The Human-Replicator said, as she leaned forward, towards the Sorcerer. "…You seemed to be affected by the Repository almost instantly after using it. It took the Colonel several days to a few weeks for it to take some affect. Hmm…" Sam sounded, as she reached forward and lightly traced her thumb along his cheek. "…Such an advance brain, I understand how you created us." She commented.

Yang and Daronica shared a glance, they didn't like the way the woman was touching the Sorcerer. Though they wouldn't vocalize it, Sam scared the living hell out of them.

Kabuto blinked his eyes, as they turned black with a red-trinity like symbol with the edges curving. "Veni, transeamus ad aliud fit." He muttered, as he faced the Stargate's DHD and walked up to it.

"He said, 'come on, let's go before something else happens." Sam translated, as she walked up to the Sorcerer.

Kabuto knelt down and opened up the panel of the DHD, before he glanced up to Morbid Content. The Monitor floated down and fired a pulse beam at the exposed crystals of the DHD, after several more shots, the crystals gleaned brightly. Kabuto stood back up, before he pressed seven buttons, after the Stargate activated the seven chevrons, the Sorcerer pressed an eighth location and then pressed the center orange button.

Electricity sparked off the DHD and the Stargate, before the wormhole connected. The group walked through the Stargate, well Kabuto staggered a bit, with Sam and Yang helping him through.

**-260,000 light years from the Galactic Center-**

In the space near the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy floated a massive wheel. Though the center of the wheel was hollowed out reaching about to 10,000 kilometers in diameter, the center edge of the wheel looked like it was composed of thousands of individual segments that were interlinked by a power energy field.

It was a giant Supergate 10,000 kilometers in diameter, with a larger flat construct that seemed come out from the Supergate. The construct stretched out six thousand kilometers. And the surface of the stretched out land seemed to be terraformed with oceans, forests and even a large desert.

In orbit around the giant construct floated the Infinity along with the larger unique Ha'tak Mother ship. What was weird though was the fact that thirty or so Replicator controlled Ha'taks, Replicator Spider-Ships, and several Bilskirnir-class Asgard motherships. They were all towing large objects, ranging from large asteroids, moons and small planetoids, to the still constructing megastructure.

In a unique designed silver-chrome room, a grey Stargate activated. When the violent energy settled, several sentinels along with the Monitor flew through it. Before Sam and Yang walked through, supporting Kabuto, while Daronica walked with them. With her size and strength, she couldn't actually help.

Kabuto rubbed his head, before he stood up straighter. "Ugh…Have idea…Must work." He said, as he walked forward.

"You need to rest." Sam insisted, as she walked up to the Sorcerer. "I'll take care of it." She informed.

"ZPM…We need several ZPM…" Kabuto informed, as he glanced down. "…And then we need…To make an Anti-Gravity Shield, large enough to encompass The Ark's predicated size…Then I need to create a Black-Hole to power…The Supergate…" He rambled. "I need to…" He began gain.

"It's fine…I have it." Sam insisted, as she led the Sorcerer off, so he could assimilate the knowledge of the Ancients.

Yang pouted, while Daronica scowled, as they watched the Human-Replicator walk Kabuto off. Several Sentinels and Replicator Spiders followed the Sorcerer, as he walked off. Sam had a slight frown, as she led the Kabuto to his room.

When she reached a door, it slid-open automatically before Sam led the young man into the room. Kabuto pulled himself out of Sam's grip, before he turned around and tried to walk out, but the Human-Replicator grabbed onto him again.

"Come on…" Sam said, as she led the Sorcerer to his bed. "...You need to rest." She insisted.

"Eh-Mmm…" Kabuto sounded, like he was whining like a kid. "…There are things I need to do!" He said, as he tried to turn around again.

"Don't make me sedate you." Sam said with annoyance, as she forced the young man into his bed. "You have the most up-to-date knowledge of the Ancients inside your mind, before they ascended. You need to take it easy, or you could die." She informed, as the young man slowly laid down on his bed. Kabuto closed his eyes, but still seemed to mumble incoherently to himself, while the Human-Replicator took his glasses off.

Sam reached out and put a hand on the side of the Sorcerer's cheek. "Let me take care of everything. You have thousands, possibly millions of years' worth of knowledge." She said seriously. "I will take care of everything, just relax." She said, before her eyes slowly trace the young man's face, as she slowly brought her hand down to Kabuto's chin.

Sam raised an eyebrow, before she glanced back at the door of the room. After a second, several clicks echoed, signaling it was locked. Sam turned, before she sat down on Kabuto's bed. She reached up to her grey-silver suit jacket, and casually took it off, revealing a darker-grey bra. Sam wrapped her fingers around her grey-silver pants, before she slid them down, revealing a pair of dark-grey panties.

After she stripped down, she neatly folded her cloths, before she laid down next to Kabuto. The Human-Replicator turned and cuddled up to the out of it Sorcerer. Sam moved herself, before she held her head over Kabuto's.

She reached up with one of her hands, before she opened his mouth. Sam leaned down and opened her mouth, and sealed her lips with his. The Human-Replicator snaked her tongue into the Sorcerer's mouth, tasting her creator.

Sam ran a hand through Kabuto's grey hair, as she began to adjust herself and straddled his immobile body. The Human-Respirator looked down at her Creator, before she put her hands on his chest. "Just relax. I will take care of everything." Sam said with a smirk, as leaned forward again and captured the immobile young man's lips with hers again.

**-Outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy-September 2, 2004-**

About two hundred and sixty thousand Light Years away from the Galactic Center floated a massive construct. In the center of the constructed, was a giant Supergate. The construct surrounding the Supergate spread out, looking like a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms coming from its center. The entire upper surface was terraformed, with oceans, forests and a large dessert.

A great distance behind The Ark-like construct was a black-hole, though all that could be seen was the acceleration disk, with the center being nothing. Orbiting the Ark-like construct was an artificial star that illuminated portions of the construct.

The Supergate inside the center of The Ark activated, before a giant violent burst of unstable energy shot forward, and then slammed back into the active wormhole. When the wormhole was connected, a few dozen Replicator-controlled and enhanced Ha'taks, Replicator Spider Ships and a few Bilskirnir-class Asgard motherships, were all dragging one object.

With their combined strength, they were able to tow a large round object, a planetoid object about three thousand kilometers in diameter, or about the same size as Earth's Moon. While they weren't able to use Hyperspace to drag the large object without destroying their power sources, they were able to move it to the edge of the Galaxy by Slipspace.

The large fleet was able to pull the planetoid through the Supergate. Taking it to the Kamui dimension, to be used completely and stripped down of all its viable materials. When the object was pulled through the gate, it shut off.

In a large chrome-silver room a silver Stargate with a blue inner ring and blue chevrons stood. Near the large room was an observatory/control room.

Kabuto was tinkering with unique built in DHD, which looked like a series of crystal panels. After a few minutes, he stood up, before he pressed eight of the crystal panels, causing them to illuminate. Before the inner blue ring of the Stargate, in the lower room, gleaned a bright blue as it moved around the Stargate. After the chevrons ignited, the Stargate activated.

"ZMP is stable...no flickering lights…good sigh, good sigh." Kabuto muttered, as he deactivated the Stargate.

"Of course, you had my help." Sam said, causing the young man to glance at her.

Kabuto looked at her, to see she was smiling at him. And it creeped him out a bit. For the first month he knew her, she always had a blank, somewhat detached looked on her face. But for the past few weeks, she kept on smiling at him. And he didn't know why. The way she looked at him, it was all loving and he didn't know why, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Sam held her hands in front of her, as she smiled at her creator. Kabuto was in a two week coma from the 'Repository of knowledge' incident. And she had all that time to get to know her creator on a more _personal_ level. She knew it was wrong to essentially take advantage of him in that state, but she was a sociopath, so she really didn't care. Morbid said that she was the ideal mate for Kabuto, and she agreed, she wanted her creator. And she really didn't care how she got him.

"…Right…" Kabuto said, as he looked back at the DHD. "The person you're based off of must've been a genius, though I guess she couldn't really compare now." He commented.

"You're right." Sam agreed, as she moved closer towards the young man. She reached out and inspected the DHD. "My other was able to jury-rig several super computers to Earth's Stargate. And that in itself was incredibly difficult with the technology at hand. This was relatively easy in comparison." Sam admitted.

"How many Energy Cores are powering the Stargate?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at the blonde Human-Replicator.

"Three, matching the supposed power output Atlantis gives off." Sam replied with a smile, as she turned and faced the young man.

Kabuto noticed that the Human-Replicator's face was almost a foot from his. But he decided to ignore it. The 'Energy Cores' were small Slipspace bubbles, which held a vast alternate space inside it. With subatomic wormholes constantly opening and closing, and fading in and out of Slipspace. The Slipspace bubbles were surrounded by several power cores, forming a tetrahedron shape. The power cores extracted the Zero Point Energy from the Slipspace bubble, IE the constantly opening and closing wormholes.

The Energy Cores were alternate ZMPs, since they didn't have the right materials to make actual ZMPs. The Energy Cores were also easier to construct, along with giving off relatively the same amount of power, though had a shorter battery life.

"I see. So we could technically travel to Atlantis if needed." Kabuto said.

"Well, we'd die from the shield they have." Sam replied, still smiling.

"I know, I was asking hypothetically." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Oh, I know." Sam admitted.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he looked back at the gate. "…We need water." He admitted, before he looked back at the Human-Replicator. "Sam, you told me you encountered a planet almost entirely covered by water. What was its address?" He asked curiously.

"…Can I ask why?" Sam questioned.

"With that interstellar cloud you told me about…" Kabuto began.

"The one the disabled the Prometheus?" The blonde woman clarified.

"…Yes…" Kabuto said with a sigh, for being interrupted. "I sent several of the controlled Asgard ships there, and they found an abundance of Tritium Gas. With them collected, we need a steady supply of hydrogen, which is most abundant and common in water." He said.

Sam glanced down for a second. "Why do you need hydrogen? It's almost useless with Tritium." She said.

"Not with the deuterium isotope in hydrogen it isn't." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses. "If Tritium and Deuterium are fused together, they'll give off an abundance of energy." He informed.

"Don't we have the Energy Cores, and if needed I can make Naquadah Generators." Sam informed.

"Sam, I trust you and I don't mean any offense. But you're universe is without a doubt, dependent on Naquadah. It's not common, and it's used for the Stargates, for weapons, for power, armor, ships. Almost all technologies here are depended on Naquadah." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the Human-Replicator. "I don't want to be a part of that group. Because once I know when all the Naquadah mines are depleted, and all races are rushing to get more of the mineral, we can destroy them when they're at their weakest." He said.

"Or indoctrinate them." Sam added with a smile.

"Hmm, now you're getting it." Kabuto said with a smirk. "And as for the Energy Cores, I want to keep their numbers in the single digits. If someone were to get ahold of them, they could use them. While I know they can't reverse-engineer them, it's still a power source that can be used." He informed. "I'd rather have the Energy Cores powering things that I know they can't be taken from. Like here, no one will be physically able to infiltrate this place. They're also powering the Infinity along with the larger ships." He said.

"I understand." Sam replied with a nod. "I apologize for questioning." She said, as she glanced at the Stargate in the lower room.

"It's fine, darling, it lets me know you're not some mindless thrall." Kabuto replied, with his accent slipping a bit.

Sam raised an eyebrow, before she smirked. "Have I ever told you, I find your English accent sexy?" She asked.

Kabuto blinked a few times, before he coughed into his hand. "Ahem, really?" He asked in some surprise. He thought he sounded pretentious, but then again he wasn't used to speaking like that.

"It's like butter to my ears." Sam replied, as she reached out and put her hand on his. "Before I tell you the address to P3X-866, I want to know, how are my Nanites?" She asked, as she lightly dragged her fingers down the Sorcerer's hand.

Kabuto looked at the Human-Replicator curiously. He was confused, as to why she was so nice to him. When they first met, they seemed to get along pretty well. But now she was all touchy-feely. He didn't mind it. Hell the hairs on his hand were standing on end, right over where Sam touched him. But he was still confused.

"The Nanites are fine." Kabuto replied, as he glanced down at his hand. "I don't feel them tearing up my insides, so…I guess they're fine." He said dryly, before he shivered slightly as the Human-Replicator lightly continued to lightly drag her hand until she reached his fingers.

Sam had a smirk, when she felt Kabuto's heart-beat increase, with her Nanites inside him. "Good, I'm glad." The Human-Replicator said, as she intertwined her fingers with the Sorcerer's, before she guided his hands to the DHD.

Kabuto watched as Sam, held his hand, as she imputed several location markers. He didn't know why, he liked what she was doing. He found her appearance, intelligence, and slight sociopathic tendencies, undoubtedly attractive. She was sorta like a female version of him. But it was weird, she was essentially his creation. Of course he helped create Yang, but this was different.

When the Stargate activated, Sam still held onto his hand, before she rubbed her thumb against his palm. "The Gate's activated." Kabuto said dryly.

"…I know." Sam replied with a smirk, and after a few seconds she let go. The Human-Replicator crossed her hands behind her back, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "Shall we go?" She questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Kabuto replied, as he turned around and quickly adjusted his shirt. While he was turned around, Sam smirked as she watched him walk, before she obediently followed.

When the two arrived at the Gate, an echoey hum followed. "Creator, am I to assume that I have to get several ships ready, for refinery deployment?!" Morbid Content questioned in his usual tiny high-pitched voice.

Kabuto glanced down, before he frowned. "How many ships are available?" He asked. He knew almost three-fourths of the fleet was towing large deposits of materials to their location, to lessen the risk of being noticed.

"Seven, Creator!" Morbid Content answered happily. "Three of our personally made Ha'taks, the Sokar Ha'tak, the Infinity and two Asgard ship!" He informed.

"Send one of the Ha'taks and an Asgard ship to the planet we go to. Have them set up the refinery." Kabuto instructed, getting a happy hum and a nod from the Monitor. The Sorcerer turned around, before he casually walked through the Stargate.

When he was gone, the Monitor faced the Human-Replicator. "Has the courtship progressed?" He asked.

"Undoubtedly, we want each other. But, the Creator might not know it yet." Sam said with a smile, as she glanced at the active gate.

"Perfect!" Morbid announced happily, before his photoreceptor darkened. "If anyone is worthy for the Creators affection and love, if should be one of us." He said, as he looked at Sam. "I am doing my best to keep those organics away from the Creator." He informed.

"Good, they were getting annoying." Sam commented. She and Morbid knew they couldn't kill them, that'd be contradictory and wouldn't help at gaining Kabuto's affection.

"Good luck!" Morbid announced, as his photoreceptor lightened up again and floated way, before he started humming again. Sam had a smirk on her face, as she walked through the Stargate.

-**Oannes aka P3X-866- September 2, 2004-**

Sam walked out of the Stargate and glanced around, seeing a wide beach that seemed to run on forever. As soon as she exited the portal, the Stargate de-activated.

Kabuto looked up, seeing a gas-giant in space. '_So this is a satellite.' _He mused.

"Interesting isn't it." Sam commented, as she glanced around. "I was always amazed by everything I saw." She admitted, as she glanced down in remembrance. "I used to think Earth was big. That the planet I lived on was important, but doing this, exploring that Galaxy. In comparison, everything seemed so small. Our problems were…ludicrously miniscule to everything that was out there." She said, as she looked over the giant ocean.

"…What about now?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at the blonde woman. "Working with me, doing what I'm doing. Is it minuscule to everything that's out there?" He asked curiously.

Sam smirked, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "Undoubtedly." She replied

"Oh, that stings." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses. "But true. This Galaxy is still young, there hundreds of Galaxies out there, with hundreds of thousands of stars in each one, with almost equally as many planets around them. Along with the fact there are almost am uncountable amount of universes we can travel to…" He trailed off, as he glanced up. "…There are somethings I need to complete too." He admitted. He still needed to deal with the Denarius, Sidhe, and meet his cousin. But he wanted to prepare first. Have an unreachable fall back point, if things go bad. He looked at Sam. '_Replicators are immune to Magic and Energy…I wonder, if you could help me.' _He thought.

Sam looked at the Sorcerer. "If there are things you need done, I can help you." She informed, as she lifted her hand up, as it shifted to a silver-metallic blade. "And if you need people killed, I can definitely help with that one." She added with a smirk, before the blade returned back to her hand.

"Thanks…" Kabuto began, before he looked at the ocean of the foreign planet. "…The natives of this planet…" He started.

"They won't join us." Sam answered. "They strongly and violently opposed the Goa'uld. They do have advance technology, but it doesn't hold a candle to ours." She informed.

"Hmm…Then what would you suggest?" Kabuto asked curiously.

Sam looked at him, before she glanced down at the unique colored Replicator's on his forearms, looking like armor that went from his elbows to his wrists. "You could 'melt' them, and use their genetic data to create one of them." She suggested.

Kabuto glanced down at Nazara and Harbinger. "That is a good idea. But the technology isn't perfected. And the Ancients didn't really do that." He said sarcastically. "I did give them the 'How-to' on using the genetic data to create more of themselves. Then I was going to send them to another Universe to build their numbers, and their intelligence." He admitted.

Sam frowned for a second, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "How long do you think that'll take?" She asked.

"It might take centuries, millennia for their numbers to grow. But remember, when I sent you guys to this Universe. It was only a month to me, while you all had several hundred thousand years' time to evolve." Kabuto replied. "I believe the further the Universe is relative to ours, the larger time gap their might be." He theorized. "So I send them to further universe, and let them do their thing. Nothing to it." He said.

"What about the species on this planet?" Sam questioned, as she glanced at the ocean.

"We can transport them." Kabuto said with a scowl. "Beam transporters work by dematerializing mater, and moving that data to another area, before rematerializing it. So all we have to do is dematerialize them and store their data until we need them." He informed.

"That could work." Sam commented, with a nod. "The Asgard Ship should be here any minute. It can beam the creatures here." She informed.

And after a few seconds, the ground started to shake as a large ship with a hammer style front with wings by the side and a greyish hull. Sam glanced up, before a high-pitched wailing sound echoed, as a white beam scanned the water of the planet.

"I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone." Kabuto commented.

"Don't be. The species lived in the oceans and didn't come up when we came here originally." Sam replied.

"Huh." Kabuto sounded, before he glanced up at the arriving Ha'tak. "Now we have a continuous access to Tritium and Deuterium. Letting us create Pinch-Fusion reactors, along with Covenant Ships." He said with a smirk.

"Creator, with our fleet so spread out and small. Aren't we at risked for getting attacked?" Sam asked. With almost three-fourths of the fleet collecting asteroids and planetoids for materials, with several other ships collecting Tritium. Along with the fact the Ark itself had no Ground-to-Space weaponry to defend itself. It now only had the Infinity, Sokar Mothership and two Ha'taks guarding it. The only protection it had was it was undetectable and no one knew where it was…yet.

"Don't worry about that…" Kabuto began, as he fixed his glasses. "…With the most up-to-date Ancient knowledge. There are several…unaccounted ships out there. Some for a reason, so I sent a recall signal out there to the AIs on the ships…I believe our fleet will do just fine." He said as he glanced up at the gas giant.

**-At the Ark/Supergate-**

After an hour, near the construct that ranged in the approximate size of ninety thousand to a hundred thousand kilometers in size. Several small blue-white flashes appeared in the void of space. Before a ship sizing about seven hundred meters long, and five hundred meters wide appeared.

The ship had a relatively flat and triangular shape, with the left and right sides being concave, with the aft part of the ship being convexly rounded. The ship was long and became more narrowed towards the bow. The surface of the ship was covered in layers of textural elements, including a number of triple-barreled turrets.

Following the ship, several similar shaped and designed ships appeared behind it. The ships were almost a third the size of the original ship.

The Destiny and the seeder ships flew towards the Ark, joining The Infinity in orbit. The titanic Warship, docked with the vessels.

While the ships were being docked, a hyperspace window opened up and then closed. When it closed, a ship about three thousand and five hundred meters long drifted towards the Ark. The Ship had most of its front destroyed, with dozens of sparks crackling off it, with the engines in the back rupturing with the hyperspace jump.

The Aurora slowly strafed to the side, while rotating. With its engines destroyed, the ship started to drift towards the Ark, since it had a high gravity. Before the Aurora could be burnt up in the atmosphere of the Ark, several Replicator Spiders attacked themselves to the hull of the ship and pulled to back into orbit.

-**A Few Hours Later-**

Kabuto and Sam stood in the derelict Ancient ship. The Sorcerer wore Kull armor, while Sam wore her usual silver-grey suit-like outfit.

The two glanced around, looking at all the people in stasis pods. "I never would have imagined. I would have been in the same room with so many Ancients." Sam admitted, as she looked at all the Ancients in their stasis pods.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he ran his hand over a crystal control panel. "…They won't be getting out anytime soon." He informed.

"Oh?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Once I send Nazara and Harbinger to another universe to evolve, I'll have them harvest these people." Kabuto said, as he glanced around.

"And you wouldn't have them worship you?" Sam questioned.

"I know what they know. The Ancients won't join me, or help me in anyway. Their society is based around free will and will go to great lengths to ensure that others are allowed to make their own decisions. They'll fight us tooth and nail, if they have to." Kabuto informed with a frown. "It'd be best to utilize them in a way that helps us." He said.

Sam glanced at him before she smirked. "Isn't that something a 'monster' would do?" She asked curiously.

Kabuto glanced down. "Do you want to know the difference between everyone else and me is?" He asked. "I know what I am. I know I'm not the 'Good guy' but I also know I'm not the 'Bad guy'." He admitted. "But, to accomplish my goals, I know I'm going to have to break some spines to do it. And if I have to kill a few hundred people, out of the few hundred trillion in this galaxy…so be it." He said, as he frowned. "Because I know, everything dies. All life dies, all worlds, all Stars will die too…" He began, as he looked down at himself. "Even I will die." He said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Sam snapped angrily, as she looked at the Sorcerer with narrowed eyes. It was running glitch, all Replicators had. They would not accept their Creator could die. They all knew he was human, and in turn had a limited life-span. And the prospect that their Creator could die, angered them greatly. '_We won't let you die.' _Sam thought. Even if he was a wizard, and had the possibility to live for a few hundred years, and with her Nanites inside him, he could live for almost double that time.

"It's fine, Sam, I was stating a fact." Kabuto replied. He didn't know why he got such an emotional response from the Human-Replicator. "We need to unload these Ancients and get this thing fixed up." He said.

"Of course." Sam said, with a smile, with her previous anger dissipating.

"After this, we'll need to send several Replicators to probe and spy on the Goa'uld, Humans, Jaffa and Tok'ra. Well need to get as much information as we can on them." Kabuto informed.

"If we can get Replicators near them, why not attack?" Sam questioned.

"With the Replicator disrupter out there, they'll die." Kabuto replied. "But right now, we need to get as much information as we can on them." He said.

"What's so important about that?" Sam asked. She knew information in some regards was needed. But she didn't see the point in using Replicators as spies.

Kabuto sighed, as he reached out and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Information always matters. Bad information leads to bad tactics. Incomplete information leads to flawed strategy. Both can lead to defeat." He informed. Getting a nod from Sam, loving the fact Kabuto was touching her. "Now let's fix this thing up." He said, as he walked deeper into the ship.

-**The Ark-September 3, 2004-**

"…So what do you think?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at Yang and Daronica.

Yang looked down at the two yellow bracelets the Sorcerer handed her, before she gave him a look. "If this is your way for proposing, than these gotta be gem in-crusted." She said.

"Encrusted." Daronica said, causing the blonde to look at him.

"Wha?" Yang sounded.

"It's 'Gem encrusted'." She corrected. "You sound stupid saying in-crusted." Daronica stated.

"Yeah, well your face is stupid. How about that?" Yang replied, with her arms crossed.

"Well I never…Insulting someone on your appearance, how low can you get?" Daronica asked with a scowl.

"And insulting someone on their blood and lineage is…better?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"That's different!" Daronica replied angrily. "They're degenerates." She informed.

"Yeah, well you're stupid." Yang informed.

"…Your hair is stupid!" The Witch snapped back.

Yang reached back and moved some of her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. "I think I hear the words of someone who's jealous." The blonde teased.

"And I think I hear the words of someone who doesn't use a brush! I mean, how messy can your hair be?" Daronica asked with a hand on her hip.

"Hey! My hair is perfectly fine. If anyone's talking about hair, it should be me! I mean, what the hell's up with your hair?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it blonde? Is it silver? Is it white? What the fuck is it?" She questioned.

"It's better than yours. That's for sure." Daronica replied with her nose in the air.

"…Will the both of you shut up?" Kabuto asked with a sigh, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry." Yang said with a sheepish smile, as she shrugged.

"I just wanted to know if you liked the improvements I made on your weapons." He admitted.

"You improved them?" Yang asked curiously.

"…No, I just thought it'd be fun to say that." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Really?" Yang asked with wide purple-blue eyes.

"…You're fucking with me, aren't you?" Kabuto asked dryly, but Yang's growing smirk gave it away. He chuckled slightly, before he glanced down and shook his head. "Ugh, I'm too lenient with you guys." He commented lightly.

"But you love me." Yang replied with a smirk.

"But still…" Kabuto began, before he sighed. "Whatever. How do you like your improved weapons?" He asked curiously.

Yang put on the gold bracelets, before they extended and formed into two armored gauntlets. "Huh…They feel a bit lighter, kinda colder…But, they feel kinda the same." She admitted. "What'd you do to them?" She asked curiously.

"Well I changed the metal your gauntlets were…" He began.

"Ember Celica." Yang corrected.

"…What?" Kabuto asked.

"The gauntlets' name is Ember Celica." She informed.

"…Right. I changed the metal in your gauntlets to a Naquadah, Carbon, and Trinium alloy, making them incredibly durable. I've also taken the liberty of changing what they fire. Instead of Fuinjutsu tubes that hold small portions of your corrosive chakra. I replaced them with crystals that are saturated in the corrosive energy. I also replaced the tubes and firing mechanism, and made them into actual shotgun cartages and shots…So all together your, Ember Celica has a stronger and more durable chassis, along with having a better stopping power and more advance killing abilites." Kabuto informed.

"Ohh…" Yang sounded with a shin in her eyes, as she looked at her gauntlets.

"…What about me?" Daronica asked with a slight pout.

"I do understand that your sword is a family heirloom and you can only change it to a degree without totally making it something else." Kabuto informed, as he reached back to a chrome-colored table that was behind him and pulled an object off of it.

It was a standard-sized rapier that was silver-grey in color. It had a hilt that possessed four prongs that encased a revolver-like chamber around a ricasso, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt.

"This is something that'll replace your older rapier." Kabuto informed. "The blade is made out of Ultra-High Carbon Steel, reinforced with Titanium and Trinium, with a Silicon Carbide coating." He said with a shrug, as he handed the silver-grey blade over towards Daronica.

"Whoa…" Daronica sounded with wide eyes, as she inspected the blade. She reached out to touch the blade, only for Kabuto to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto advised, as he lightly took the blade from her grip.

Kabuto held the silver-grey rapier in his right hand, before he slashed it down at the chrome table next to him, completely cutting it in half. "It has a remarkable cutting power. Coupled with its strength and durability, in the center of the revolving case is a Microfusion reactor. A powerful alternating current is channeled through the blade, and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this thing." He informed. He sorta recreated what Sasuke did with the Chidori-Kusanagi thing.

"And the basket?" Daronica asked, as she looked at the rapier's hilt basket.

"It's the same thing we did with your older rapier." He said with a shrug. "Expect you won't need to put your wand in the hilt." He added, as he handed her back the blade.

"I like it." Daronica admitted, as she held the rapier in her left hand. "It feels more…natural than my other one." She informed.

"Well, you are left-handed, so I made sure hilt and basket of the sword could be comfortable left or right handed people." Kabuto informed.

Daronica blinked a few times. "You knew I was left handed?" She asked in surprise. She didn't really tell him that, she saw no reason to.

"Well yeah, I mean you're my student and a…friend…" Kabuto said, saying 'friend' with a sigh. He hated being emotional. "I would notice things about you." He said, causing Daronica to hold the hilt of the rapier tighter with a tinge of a blush forming on her face.

"Euck!" Yang sounded.

"Shut up!" Daronica snapped, as she sent an icy glare towards Yang, while Kabuto sighed, but smiled slightly.

-**The Ark-September 4, 2004-**

In medium sized room, a young man stood. He had ash-grey unkempt hair, dark green glasses. He wore long black pants, a white-button down shit and black shoes. Next to him was a woman with short blonde hair, grey-silver pants, a grey-silver shirt like suit jacket and black shoes.

Kabuto knelt down. As he let two unique Replicators crawl off his arms. The two black-blue metallic colored Spider Replicators, one with blue energy interlocking the blocks and one with yellow-orange energy interlocking the blocks. Turned around and faced Kabuto, as they stood in a large circle composed of Numerical, Fuinjutsu and Rune symbols.

'**_…Father…' _**A deep synthetic voice said, as the Replicator with blue interlocking energy faced the Sorcerer.

"It's fine, Nazara." Kabuto replied, as he knelt down towards the Replicators. "I can take care of things here." He informed.

'**_No, you're dependence on the organics has made you feeble. You need us Father.' _**A darker angrier synthetic voice said.

"Which is why I want you guys to perfect the harvesting technology, Harbinger." Kabuto replied dryly. "I'm going to try to send you back in time, in another universe. I don't trust the time difference between the two to be far enough, for you all to have enough time to evolve." He informed, as he looked at the two sadly. "I sent the normal Replicators to this universe and they evolved to one of the highest points…I want you guys to get that chance. Hopefully where and when I send you, doesn't mess with the universe as a whole." He said, as he glanced up for a second.

'**_What will our purpose be, Father?' _**Nazara questioned, but its wings dropping, should how sad it was.

"…Wait." Kabuto said with a frown. "Wait for an advance race to find you, to use you, to study you and enhance you. Don't give away your true purpose. Let them bring technology to you. And once your more advance than they are, kill them, assimilate them, I don't care." He instructed.

'**_And after?' _**Harbinger questioned.

"Build a Supergate, similar to the Ark, so we can go in-between." Kabuto instructed. "Then wait for our times to sync back up. If I send you back in time, wait until you get a clear connection to the Link. Then we'll activate the Supergates. A giant wormhole could sync the times of this Universe and that one together, setting up a clear way to travel." He informed.

'**_So we are to impose order, and collect varying advance species and create more of us?' _**Nazara asked.

"Yes." Kabuto replied, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Data Crystal. A small holographic incomplete figure of a young child stood. "Morbid fragmented himself, to help keep you all together. Since I know, while you have the Link, you can only pick up, not give out. So he'll help you guys stay in contact." He informed, as he injected the Data Crystal in Harbinger.

'**_…Will you remember us, Father?' _**Nazara questioned.

"Of course…It should be me who asks." The Sorcerer said, as he glanced down for a second.

'**_We would never forget you, Father.' _**Harbinger said angrily. '**_And we will complete our task with the utmost efficiency.' _**He declared.

"I know." Kabuto replied. "…I will miss you." He admitted, as he frowned. He said the same things to the Replicators that he sent here.

'**_And we will miss you, Father.' _**The two unique Replicators replied simultaneously.

Kabuto nodded, as he stood up and fixed his shirt. "Protect each other, in the new universe. You're all each other have." He informed melancholically, as the sigils on his palm gleaned, before the circle the two Replicators stood in illuminated. In an instant they were gone. '_I hope their presence doesn't completely ruin that universe.' _Kabuto thought, before he shrugged. It wasn't like their presence would change the cycle of the universe.

**-(Mass Effect universe-Around 1,000,000,000 BCE)**-

On a large planet completely covered in water, a unique circle composed of symbols formed, with energy crackling off it. After a second, two unique Replicators appeared on top of the water.

Slowly the two unique Replicator spiders drifted to the ground, on the bottom of the ocean floor. On the ocean floor, the two Replicators slowly drifted and moved.

The two Replicators turned, when they felt the water displace. Behind them was a massive creature, looking similar to a cuttlefish. The creature had two sets of three eyes are embedded symmetrically on the lower ventral surface of the body. Several tentacle-like appendages extend below the body and from the sides. The creatures were covered in bony, heavy ridged plates.

The Leviathan looked at the Replicators with glowing blue eyes, before it decided to use them for its plan.

-**Back on The Ark/Supergate-**

Kabuto looked at the now empty circle, before he looked at the Human-Replicator. "You really do care for us." Sam commented.

"Of course." He replied dryly.

Sam looked at the Sorcerer, and noticed his melancholic look, before she sighed and reached out. "It'll be fine." She informed, as she lightly rubbed his back.

"I know, I'm not stupid." Kabuto replied with a scowl.

"I never said you were." Sam said, not really caring how he reacted.

**-Delmak-November 7, 2004-**

In orbit over the large highly industrialized planet, floated a large fleet of Ha'tak motherships, numbering in the sixties to the seventies, all enhanced with Anubis' knowledge.

Near the planet, a blue-white flash could be seen, before a loud cracking sound echoed as the Destiny came out of FTL. The Destiny was followed by three almost identical vessels, all the same size and shape, except they were silver-chrome.

The large fleet of Ha'taks began to turn, and fire upon the four vessels. The large yellow bolts of Staff cannons flew across space, before they collided with a yellow energy shield that wrapped around the hulls of the ship, but appeared to have no effect.

The Ha'taks began to move closer towards the four vessels, to barrage them with a volley of Staff Cannons to demolish their shields. Unknowns to the large fleet of Ha'taks that was converging on the four Ancient vessels, a large black disk seemed to open up in space behind them.

The black disk was surrounded by bright blue energy that seemed to swirl into the center. From the Slipspace rupture, the Infinity-Class Warship flew out of it, followed by the Sokar Mothership and three silver-chrome Ha'tak motherships. From under the Infinity, hangar doors opened, dropping its ten Strident-Class Heavy Frigate compliment, all focusing on the fleet of Ha'taks.

Before the Jaffa commanding the fleet of Ha'taks could comprehend, all ships fired. Twelve streaks of bright white light flew across space, colliding with the large fleet of Ha'taks. Ten of the streaks seemed to be blocked by golden-energy barriers surrounding the ships, while two of them seemed to completely bypass them and shattered the ship, and they seemed to keep on going.

After the Infinity and Strident frigates fired their MAC guns, they all began to release their payload. Hundreds of missiles came from the frigates, as the Infinity began to turn, letting its side face the Ha'tak fleet. With its side was more exposed, several integrated Particle Cannons opened fire, tearing through the closest motherships.

From the Replicator-created Ha'taks and Sokar Mother ship, hundreds of light blue pulse lasers and Plasma Torpedoes flew across space, all exploding on contact with the fleet Anubis Ha'taks. When the Anubis Ha'taks began to focus on the more obvious threat, they turned and began to fire upon the attacking fleet.

As the Ha'taks focused on the other ship, The Destiny and the three duplicates moved closer towards them. On the underside of the ships, a large four-barreled turret lowered, before the four Ancient vessels began to fire high-powered energy pulse weapons. The yellow bolts of energy destroyed several Ha'taks after several shots.

When the Jaffa realized that having the Ha'taks so close together, kept them boxed in, they tried to split apart. But before they could split apart, a black disk with blue energy at the edge appeared. Out of the Slipspace rupture, the Aurora came out, completely repaired.

The Destiny and its three duplicates, the Infinity and the small fleet with it, and the Aurora converged on Ha'tak fleet. Despite the fact the Ha'taks had the numbers. The other fleet had the technological advantage, having better shields, weapons and armor. The large fleet of Ha'taks, while fighting valiantly, would eventually fall.

On the surface of Delmak, the Stargate was covered in a yellow energy shield. The Stargate activated, but the unstable vortex was contained by the energy shield. Anubis' Jaffa seemed to dismiss the Gate activating, because of the energy shield.

But a young man with ash-grey hair, glasses and black eyes, with a red trinity-like symbol with the edges curved walked through it. He wore a full black cloak, and his skin seemingly pale white and scaly. Kabuto reached into his cloak and pulled out a Plasma Pistol, before he fired an overcharged shot at the energy shield in front of the Gate.

When the energy shield blocking the Stargate was EMP'd, Kabuto turned around and smirked, as Yang and Sam walked through the portal.

A yell, caused Kabuto, Yang and Sam to look around, seeing dozens of Jaffa surrounding them, all having their Staff Weapons poised to fire at the group.

"Kree! Lotar!" One of the Jaffa announced, as yellow energy crackled off of the end of the Staff Weapon.

The sound of metallic clicking and grinding echoed, as swarms of Replicator Spiders and Beetles came through the Stargate.

The Replicators horded out of the Stargate, while the Jaffa fired their weapons, causing Yang to flinch back, while Sam stared impassively. Just before the energy projectiles could collide with them, a crimson red ethereal rib blocked the attacks.

The Jaffa took several steps back in fear. A giant humanoid ethereal skeleton appeared, though the skeleton seemed to be made out of blocks, looking like a Replicator Skeleton. The Skeletal hands of the Susanoo reached forward, and gripped some of the Jaffa before it crushed them.

Kabuto and his Susanoo stumbled back, when several high-powered Heavy Staff Cannons fired at him. The Sorcerer glanced up, as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spun. The Replicator Skeleton began to grown synthetic muscle and wires, before armor began to form over it, changing the Susanoo's blocky look, to a sleek rounded look.

The Susanoo had two glowing orange eyes on the left side of its face, and a single eye on the right side of its face. In the center of the chest of the Susanoo, was a glowing orange light. The Susanoo opened its mouth, as black energy began to condense in it.

Kabuto, Yang and Sam, stood inside the Sorcerer's Susanoo, as it reared its head forward, launching a torrent of Black Flames. The surrounding Jaffa were burnt to ash, by the Amaterasu flames. Large bolts of yellow energy slammed into the crimson red Susanoo. The Susanoo reached out and slammed its fist into a Heavy Staff Cannon turret.

"Yang, you think you can summon him here?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced around. He saw dozens of landed Ha'taks on the ground, along with some being constructed. He also saw a large palace type pyramid that had a long extravagant entrance that lead towards it.

"Maybe, he might like the fight." Yang commented with a smirk.

Sam glanced at her and frowned, before she looked at Kabuto. "We have to hurry, if Anubis realizes he's losing. He will run, and we won't be able to find him again if he goes into hiding." The Human-Replicator informed.

Kabuto nodded, before he glanced up. Dozens of explosions could be seen in the sky. As Hundreds of Death gliders dogfought with hundreds of Banshees, Seraphs and Phantoms, creating smaller explosions, ranging in blue, green, purple and yellow in color.

Some of the Jaffa moved back, and continued to fire upon the Crimson Humanoid thing, that surrounded Kabuto. The Susanoo slammed its hands into the ground, before it leaned forward, and released a torrent of black flames from its mouth.

When the Jaffa were burnt to nothing but ash, their brethren lost most of their moral and confidence. Kabuto then went through several hand seals mirrored by his Susanoo before he slammed his hands into the ground, the ground started to shake, before dozens of large bone spikes came out of the ground. But the further they got, the bone spikes turned into giant metallic spikes, coming from the Susanoo.

When the area was entirely covered in spikes, with the surrounding Jaffa impaled, Kabuto pulled the spikes back into the ground. The Sorcerer stumbled back, as a Death Glider flew at him, firing at the Susanoo. Kabuto glanced up and glared at it, as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes spun. The Susanoo released a high-pitched whining sound, as it reached out and back-hand slapped the Death Glider out of the air.

When the area was cleared, Yang took a few steps back, out of the Susanoo. She bit her thumb and went through several hand-seals, and put her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (_Summoning Technique_)" She spoke, before a large series of black symbols formed around her.

The area was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke, before it cleared, revealing a giant Kitsune with red-orange fury and blood-red eyes. The Kitsune seemed to have nine flowing tails. Yang stood on top of the Kyūbi with a wide smirk on her face.

"So Kurama, wanna have some fun?!" Yang asked loudly, as she looked down at the amassing Jaffa.

**"Ma-huh, such a stupid question." **The Kyūbi replied, as he opened his mouth and moved his tails near his face, before a large black orb formed in front of his face. In an instant he launched a tailed beast ball.

Kabuto looked at the two, before he looked at the pyramid palace. "Let's go." He said, as he and Sam walked towards the palace. Kabuto made a hand-seal, before two crystal clones formed. "Set it up, I don't want him to escape." He said, before the two clones vanished in a flicker.

"Anubis is partially ascended, how do you plan on not letting him escape?" Sam asked curiously.

Kabuto reached up and pulled the hood to his cloak back, revealing more of his pale scaly skin and purple markings around his eyes. He reached out and rolled the sleeves of his cloak back, revealing a several sigils tattooed into the underside of his arms. "You know, I never told anyone this, about my predecessor, Salazar. They know of him, yes. But they know nothing about him. You see, he never died of old age or however the Wand Wizards decided to say he died, no, he left, and changed his name." Kabuto informed, as he glanced up.

Sam looked at him unsure, not knowing where this was going. "He changed his name and forged a new identity. He became a True Sorcerer." Kabuto informed, as he glanced up. "He was considered to be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time, but he was mostly known for his Necromancy." He said, as he and the Human-Replicator walked towards the palace.

"He orchestrated the events of World War One and during World War Two he animated mass graves and rampaged through Eastern Europe, killing hundreds of thousands…He was a legend." Kabuto said. "Salazar became known as…Heinrich Kemmler…The Darkest most powerful Necromancer and Warlock of all time. He was so powerful, his apprentices and their apprentices worshipped and immolated him." He informed. "And they scourged around for any type of information on him…Hmph, its funny." He commented, as he lifted his hand up. The sigils on his arms and palm gleaned a dark green, as black sparks of energy crackled off his hand.

The Susanoo mimicked him. Black energy sparked off the Susanoo's hand, before it spread out and the energy hit the Jaffa that were impaled by bone and metal spikes. The Jaffa began to twitch, before they all slowly stood up.

The Jaffas' skin began to decompose and turned grey, as their eyes gave off a bright green light. All the zombies gave off a deep loud moans and groans, as they looked around.

Sam looked decently surprised. "Reanimated corpses." She muttered.

"The Heirs of Kemmler would surly wish to kill me, for all I know." Kabuto commented with a dark smirk, looked at all the zombies. "Because their master and teacher…left me all his knowledge, and while my power doesn't compare to his. It's still leagues ahead of theirs." He said, before he swiped his hand down.

All the Zombie-Jaffa released loud shrieks, before they all sprinted in different directions. From the palace, several Kull Warriors walked down, demolishing some of the zombies at charged at them. When some of the zombies wiped out, the Kull Warriors fired their plasma repeaters at the Sorcerer and the Human-Replicator.

"Kull Warriors, we don't have a Kull disruptor to kill them." Sam informed.

"No…They're grown humans that are animated by Ancient technology." Kabuto said with a smirk, before he chuckled. "You have no idea how easy this is going to be…Reanimated humans, with no Necromancer caster." He commented. Despite the fact Anubis created them. He was no necromancer and in turn, had no complete control of the reanimated humans.

Kabuto raised his hand, before he snapped his fingers. A silver, ethereal chain-like wire seemed to form around him, before it moved out and wrapped around the small group of four Kull Warriors. The Necromancer snapped his fingers again, causing the silver chain-like wire to tighten around the Kull Warriors, before they froze and looked down.

"Much better, who do you serve?" Kabuto questioned, as he fixed his glasses.

"…The Heir…" The Kull Warriors replied.

"Oh…" Kabuto sounded with disappointment. '_Eh, it'll work.' _He thought.

"So you can control anything that's related to the dead." Sam said curiously.

"Yes…corpses, ghosts, shades, wraiths, lemur, specters, demons, the whole-nine-yards…Anything that isn't being controlled by another Necromancer that is." The Sorcerer replied, as he walked up the large staircase to the palace.

"Amazing and impossible." Sam muttered. The idea of it was absolutely ludicrous. But, it was right before her very eyes. '_Though you are our creator, so it is to be expected.' _She mused with a smirk.

A man with blisters and cuts stood in a golden room, with several Kull Warriors and Jaffa at the corners of the room. The man had a long cloak, the covered most of his body.

The door to the room began to shake, before it exploded inward. Kabuto and Sam walked into the room, before the Jaffa readied their staff weapons and fired. The yellow bolts of energy collided with Sam and they didn't seem to affect her, while the energy passed through Kabuto.

Kabuto reached into his cloak, before he pulled out a silver handle. The Boltshot self-assembled, before Kabuto fired off several shots of ionized particles into the organic tissue of the surrounding Jaffa, causing them to disintegrate in a bright orange glow.

The man with cuts and blister gave Kabuto a one-over. "A bit abrupt, but sure." He commented.

"Anubis…You look like shit." Kabuto replied, as he re-loaded the Boltshot.

"Yes, well, Kearney is wearing a bit…thin, so to speak." Anubis said, as he glanced down at himself, before he looked at the blonde woman next to the Sorcerer. "Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri, what a surprise." He commented, before he tilted his head. "No…you feel…colder." He added.

"And you look like you're going to melt." Sam replied sardonically, before she looked at Kabuto. "I can try to kill him, if you want." She said.

Anubis started laughing, before he started coughing slightly, getting a glare from Sam. "Sorry, I'm sure this is a very emotional, very important moment for you. But, are you serious?" He asked incredulously, before he thrust his palm at the two.

Sam stumbled back slightly, before she adapted and became immune. Kabuto just raised his hand in unison and blocked the telekinetic force with his own. Even if Telekinesis wasn't his forte, Kabuto could still use it.

"Curious…That technology you have, how did you get it?" Anubis questioned, as he looked at the Boltshot. "…you're probably nearly ascended." He theorized, especially with the ability the young man just displayed in countering his attack.

"That's a nice compliment, but I'm not a part of that group." Kabuto replied, as he randomly snapped his fingers. Unseen by Anubis, the eyes of the Kull Warriors inside the room flickered slightly, before they tensed up.

"Oh?" Anubis replied, as he looked at the Sorcerer. "I see you." He informed.

"And I see you too." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Hmhm…No…No, no, no…" Anubis replied with a smirk, as he shook his head. "…You don't see it?" He asked as he glanced around Kabuto. "When one ascends, they see things…oh, so differently." He commented, as he continued to look at the Sorcerer. "Phew, you have no idea what I can see…Hmm…You're not from here are you?" The Ascended Goa'uld asked with a smirk. "No, no you're not. The ripples you've created…everything you've done. Is slowly reaching out, and changing so much. Hmph, the 'Others' don't like you. Hmhmhm." Anubis said with a chuckle.

Kabuto scowled, as he looked at the partially Ascended Goa'uld. "You know far too much." He commented. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." He said, as he pushed his glasses up.

Anubis started laughing again. "You can't let me leave? How would you stop me?" He asked, before he looked at Kabuto for a few seconds with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked, as he began to smirk. The Sorcerer slowly reached up to his glasses. "Tell me Anubis…" He began, as he took off his glasses. "…What good is being an Ascended being…" He said, as he folded his glasses and hung one of the frame hooks on his shirt. "…When you can't leave your body?" He asked, as he looked at Anubis with back eyes, with a red trinity-like symbol that curved at the edges.

Along the walls of the golden room, a series of sigils were engraved, all of the illuminating. "What is this?!" Anubis demanded, as he looked around.

"With the information at hand, I've discovered something." Kabuto admitted, as Sam slowly walked around the room. "When one ascends, they shed their body…transcend and become, enlightened." He commented, as he looked at the Ascended Goa'uld. "You want to know what else. Sheds its body and becomes energy?" He asked with a dark smirk.

"A Ghost." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as he walked towards Anubis. "While you ascendants have some form of Nigh Omnipresence, Nigh Omniscience and Nigh Omnipotence. You're all, at your base level, nothing but Ghosts…Ghosts with a lot of power and an ego to match it." He said with a smirk.

"You miserably little…Urck!" Anubis sounded, as a silver blade protruded from his chest. The Partially Ascended Goa'uld struggled, as Sam stood behind him, holding her bladed hand through his chest. She reached out and put her other hand on his shoulder.

"You're such a pathetic fool, taking to the creator like that." Sam said with a frown, as she twisted the blade inside the man.

Kabuto walked forward. "Do you want to know something about Ghosts? They have a myriad of weaknesses." He informed seriously, as he glanced around at the Sigils inscribed on the walls. "Right now, you're bound to that meatsuit of yours." He said as he raised his hand up and put on Anubis' other shoulder. Permafrost began to form along Anubis' shoulder. "Sorry, if it's a bit chilly. Some people might think with all the power at my disposal, that I might burn a bit hot…but it's quite the opposite actually." The Necromancer said.

Anubis struggled, as he started choking on his own blood. "Shhh…" Kabuto sounded, as he leaned in close and wrapped his hand around the Ascended Goa'uld's mouth. "Now pucker up, ghost boy." He said condescendingly, as he held his mouth a few inches in front of the Goa'uld's.

A hollow rattling gasping sound echoed, as black cloudy vapor came out of Necromancer's mouth and entered Anubis'. Sam tilted her head and watched as the black cloudy vapor pull black energy essence from the man.

Kabuto took a deep breath, before the man on Sam's blade collapsed dead. The Necromancer blinked a few times. "Whoa!" He sounded, as he hopped a few times. "…That was a rush!" He said, as he held his forehead.

"Are…you alright?" Sam asked, as she pulled her silver blade out of Anubis' previous vessel, before it shifted back to her hand.

"Ugh, yeah, assimilating his soul was…uh…" Kabuto began, before he started coughing. "…Ew, it tasted awful." He commented.

"You ate his soul?" Sam questioned unsure.

"Assimilated, not ate." Kabuto replied. "My soul was larger than his, so when I pulled it into me. I took it over, and now…" He trailed off, as he glanced at the shattered door of the room and snapped his fingers, stopping his zombies. "…I can take over his domain." He said with a smirk.

"…All those people ready to worship you…" Sam said with wide eyes, as she looked at the Sorcerer.

"And it wouldn't be forced. But they'd be doing it willingly. The Goa'uld subjugated them, made them superstitious. All I have to do is…show my Godliness, and well…Anubis is the God of the Dead, they won't even have to know their previous God died." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he fixed his cloak and pulled his hood up, shadowing his face.

"They will follow you, as they followed Anubis. With sublime loyalty, because, they'll believe your him." Sam said, as she looked at the corpse.

"Heh? Him? I'm closer to the actual Anubis then he was." Kabuto said with a frown. Anubis was the God of Death and Afterlife, while he is the incarnation of the Death. Technically he was closer.

"So, how are you going to pretend to be God?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'll put on a show, I guess." Kabuto replied dryly.

"And what about me?" Sam questioned, as she moved closer towards the Sorcerer.

"…What about you?" Kabuto asked, as noticed she was almost half a foot from him.

"You get to become a God, don't I?" The Human-Replicator asked.

"You want to become a Goddess? That usually doesn't work with the Goa'uld." Kabuto replied.

"Not unless the Goddess is married with the God." Sam replied with a smirk.

Kabuto made a face. "But we aren't…Mmm…." He sounded, as the Human-Replicator sealed her lips with his.

Sam pulled back and gave the Sorcerer a smile. "We can be." She said.

"…Oh…" He sounded, before his eyes went wide. "Oh!" He sounded, before he looked down and held his forehead. "…Oh…" He said again with a sigh.

"What? Was it the kiss?" Sam asked with a frown. She only had memories to go off of, plus the time when he was in a coma.

"No, no, it was fine. It's just…I wasn't expecting it." Kabuto admitted.

"…I gave some pretty open signals." Sam informed seriously.

"In all honesty, I thought you were just being friendly." Kabuto replied. "All Replicators always act nice towards me, so…" He trailed off.

Sam nodded. "I understand, now let's go…" She began, as she put a hand on his chest. "Let's show the world of your Godliness…and maybe later…" She trailed off, as her hand went south. "…You can show me something else." She added.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before he grabbed onto her hand. "But first…" He said, as he took a step back. "…We have to do this." He informed, as he sighed.

Sam crossed her arms behind her back and nodded, as the two walked to the exit of the room, until they reached the entrance of the large palace.

"You messaged Morbid, right?" Kabuto asked quietly.

"Of course." Sam said with a smile, as she and the Sorcerer stood at the edge of the Palace. In the sky large fireballs could be seem falling. Behind Kabuto and Sam, were several Kull Warriors.

"…Bring them here…" The Necromancer muttered to himself, before he and Sam heard the sound of high-pitched wailing, the same sound the Zombies gave off. After a few minutes a large amasses of Jaffa and humans formed in front of the palace, while they were surrounded by Kull Warriors and Jaffa-Zombies.

The Jaffa and Humans were silent, as they looked at the cloaked figure. "I…Am Anubis!" Kabuto announced. Making sure he didn't say 'I am your Lord' or 'I am your God', knowing that willing believers give off the more 'belief power'. "I know we've have trifling times. I know you are all loyal, standing even in these darkest of times…And for that you will be rewarded greatly." He announced, getting murmurs from the crowd.

"Now, you're loyalties will finally pay off!" Kabuto announced. "I have shed my skin, and evolved!" He said, as he pulled his hood back, revealing his pale-scaly skin and golden serpent eyes. "From a serpent…Into a Dragon!" He said, as he raised his hands up.

"…Too much…" Sam muttered.

Kabuto cast a glance at her. "It's an angle." He replied quietly, as his hands began to crackle and gave of black and green lightning that gave off a sound reminiscent to dozens of birds chirping, getting gasps from the people below.

"I am more powerful than want I once was! My enemies will fall by my hands! As they will yours!" Kabuto announced, before he slowly lowered his hands, as the Chidoris dissipated.

"I am Anubis. And if you stay your place, you all may live in my kingdom. If you work, you will all be rewarded…But…" Kabuto said, as he looked at the Zombie-Jaffa. "…If you rise up against me, I will strike you down and that will be your fate." He informed.

Sam raised her hand up to her mouth to fake cough. "…And this my lovely…bride…" He said unsure, as he glanced to his side and saw Sam shrugging, she didn't care what he called her. "…Styx." He said.

"Styx?" Sam asked quietly.

"The Titaness, who is the boundary between the Underworld and Mortal world, and the personification of hatred." Kabuto replied quickly.

"Huh…" Sam sounded, before the Human-Replicator shrugged slightly. That would do just fine.

"We will guide you through these troubling times! And when we all go on the great journey, and become one with the…sacred ones…" Kabuto said. Sam gave him a look, now she knew he was just throwing shit together. "…We'll come out of the Darkness, and show everyone who…the true ruler is…." He added slightly unsure, he'd never really preached before.

"Today was a test of faith!" Kabuto said, getting more into it. "I set up a false attack, to see who would fight more my sake…and who would run…and cower." He informed, as he looked at the Jaffa-Zombie. "I'm sure you all can see those who are unfaithful. But you all remained, you all were loyal and you all passed my test! You are all going to go, to my home! To a place where you will stand above and look down at the other Jaffa, the ones who can't see!" He announced, before he smiled and stuck his elongated tongue out. "Though, if anyone of you has anything to say…" He said, as all the Kull Warriors raised their arms up and prepared their Plasma Repeaters. "…I'm listing." He added.

"Hail Anubis! Hail Anubis!" the Jaffa announced, as they all got on one knee, and put their fists over their chest. "Hail Anubis! Hail Anubis!" They all chorused, pledging their loyalty for their God. "Hail Styx! Hail Styx!" They chanted.

Sam smirked, before she looked to her side and saw Kabuto had his eyes closed with his head rested back. Kabuto opened his eyes, revealing his irises had gained a deep blue color, before it steadily returned to dark green. He had a relieved smirk on his face, as lightning danced across the sky.

"Crap…I gotta stop Yang from destroying this place." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he glanced at Sam.

* * *

**Here's the newest chapter and stuff.**


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own anything

-**At the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy-The Ark/Supergate-December 9, 2004-**

In the void of space a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms retreating from its center floated. The core of the construct was hollow, with a giant ring ten thousand kilometers in diameter lining the edge of the center. The ring looked like it was composed of thousands of individual units, only held together by an energy link.

A good distance behind the Ark was a Black Hole, while the construct was illuminated by an artificial sun. Surrounding the construct were dozens of Ha'taks numbering in the low fifties, along with the Destiny and several of its duplicates, the Infinity and the Sokar Mothership. All the ships seemed to stir clear of the Supergate inside the Ark's range.

After a few minutes, blue electricity sparked off the Supergate before blue energy from the egged of the ring enclosed. A slight ring-like shockwave emitted from the Supergate, as the unstable vortex shot out forward and slammed back into the blue energy.

Most of the Jaffa in the Ha'taks looked at the Supergate, looking at it with reverence. When the wormhole was established several unique looking and large ships came out of the Supergate. Ten relatively large ships, they were a dark blue, with a smooth oblong hull shape, and they seemed to have a 'Double Hull' look. The ships seemed to have four engines at the rear.

Just as the SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes, spread out eight more ships exited the Supergate. These ships were almost three times as long and twice as wide as the Heavy Corvettes. They were nearly two kilometers from stern to stern. They had a sleek, amphibious design with sweeping contours, bulbous sections, and perfect symmetry, with four fin-like structures beneath the bow.

The eight CCS-Class Battlecruisers and the ten SDV-Heavy Corvettes grouped up, before three large ships passed through the Supergate. These ships were two and a half times longer than the CCS- Class Battlecruisers. They had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and pale white-blue hull, along with a unique swollen and bulbous hooked bow section.

The Battle group of Ten SDV-Heavy Corvettes, eight CCS-Battlecruisers and three CAS-Class Assault Carriers, began to join together, before the Supergate deactivated. The Covenant ship battlegroup, began to gain a bit a distance from the Ark, before they stopped moving and took up a defensive position around the Construct.

Since the Ark had no orbital weapons platforms or space stations, the large fleet around the construct was meant to protect it. There were only two ways to attack the Ark from the Stargate on the construct and the space around it. Since space was vast and incredibly large, and the fact the Ark could be attacked by any angle from space, the fleet had to be vast enough to be able to protect it from all areas.

On the Ark, in a small chrome-silver room, the sound of some heavy breathing could be heard. A young man with ash-grey hair, wearing long black pants and a white button down shirt, was pushed up against another person. She was a woman with short blonde hair and a silver-grey outfit.

Kabuto had his body pushed up against Sam, as their mouths were connected. Sam was running one of her hands through the young man's grey hair, with her other hand gripping tightly in his back. The Sorcerer tilted his head slightly, as he snaked his tongue deeper into the Human-Replicators mouth, causing the blonde to moan, before she fought back with her own, tasting her creator.

The Sorcerer pulled back to breath, while Sam waited to continue, before Kabuto leaned forward and they continued their heated make out session, as they battled their tongues against each other's. Sam lifted her right leg up and wrapped her thigh around the young man. Kabuto gripped her inner thigh, causing Sam to moan into his mouth, as his hand slide closer towards her pelvis. He snaked his other hand up Sam's silver shirt and groped one of her breasts.

Sam released another moan into the Sorcerer's mouth, as Kabuto rubbed his thumb around her nipple, after a minute Kabuto pulled back for more air.

"My, creator, you sure are touchier than last time." Sam commented.

"…I was in a coma last time…" Kabuto said dryly, he still couldn't believe Sam had her way with him when he was out of it. She should've at least waited until he was conscious. "…And don't call me creator while we're doing this, it feels…weird." He admitted.

Sam tilted her head forward, giving Kabuto an innocent look with big blue eyes, totally deceiving her sociopathic/psychopathic personality. "Crea-Tor…" She said, putting emphasis on the word, before she fluttered her eyelashes. "…I think I'm experiencing a few glitches in my program, can you fix it?" She asked innocently, as the hand she had on Kabuto's back move lower.

Kabuto smirked slightly, as tightened his grip around Sam's inner thigh and breast, before he moved forward. Sam had her own smile, as she opened her mouth ready for more, but they were interrupted by a hissing sound.

The two turned and saw the door to the room was unlocking. Sam groaned and glared at the door, as Kabuto pulled back and let go of her. The door opened, before a floating sphere with a glowing green eye floated in.

"Greetings!" Morbid Content announced happily. "Creator, Construct!" He said, looking at Kabuto and Sam. The Monitor noticed the Human-Replicator was glaring at him, before he noticed Kabuto was out of breath and their cloths were disheveled. "Oh dear, did I interrupt your attempts procreation?" He asked.

"…N…" Kabuto began.

"Yes." Sam said, as she looked at the Monitor with a frown.

"Oh, I do apologize!" Morbid replied, before his light brightened slightly. "I do hope you procreate soon." He said, confusing the Sorcerer slightly. "I am curious what your offspring will be? Human? Replicator? Synthetic-Organic? I am so curious about what will come from this." He admitted.

Kabuto glanced down, now he was curious about what would happen. '_Maybe I could study…No, no, bad thoughts.' _He thought. He was not going to experiment on his kids. '_Well it wouldn't technically be…Stop it!' _He thought again.

"Is there a reason why you interrupted us?" Sam asked darkly, as she fixed her silver-grey suit jacket and crossed her arms.

"It's complete!" Morbid Content announced.

Kabuto and Sam shared a glance, before the Sorcerer looked at the Monitor in a deadpan. "You're going to be to be more specific." He said dryly.

"Why, the Composer, of course." Morbid informed happily.

"…The Composer?" Kabuto said unsure. "You mean that thing that turned organics into…those Promethean things?" He asked.

"Correct, the Composer was designed to extract the mental pattern of a biological being, and converting it into data!" Morbid Content informed. "With the mental patterns digitized, you could use their minds and mold them how you would like, and if you so choose, create robotic warriors!" He said.

Sam had a dark smirk, as she looked at the Monitor, while Kabuto had a frown as he glanced down in thought. "Sam…" He said, as he glanced at the Human-Replicator. "…When you told me of 'your' adventures on SG-1…You told me about a planet that was a civil war. And they trapped and tortured you for information…I'm curious…what was the location of the planet?" He asked curiously.

The Human-Replicator looked at the Sorcerer. "You mean P2X-416…Hmm…I think I remember." She said with a smirk. She wanted a 'bit' of pay-back.

"Morbid, is the Composer ready to be used?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Oh yes! I have run four hundred and fifty six simulations on the Composer since its construction! And the success rate is…moderately high!" Morbid announced happily.

"Ugh…The word 'moderate' isn't that comforting." Kabuto said dryly, as he reached up and took his glasses off.

"It was only at the beginning of the simulations, the numbers were off and the results were faulty. But, everything's been calculated to the peak efficiency!" Morbid replied.

"I see…Has the device been loaded on a ship?" He asked.

"It's being loaded and attached to the Sokar Mothership!" Morbid informed. "Since you are still under the pretense of secrecy, it would be best to use a Goa'uld ship." He said.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before his skin began to turn pale and scaly, as his eyes turned golden and silted. "Then let's go." He said, as he, Sam and Morbid walked out of the room. When they left the room, there were two Kull Warriors standing on either side of the entrance, before they followed the three.

The Necromancer, Human-Replicator, Monitor and two Kull Warriors walked through the hallways, and heard the sound of synchronized walking. The small group passed a garrison on Jaffa, some of them with the symbol for Anubis on their forehead, others with different symbols, but they all stopped and bowed in the Sorcerer's presence.

Kabuto sent a glance at them, before he continued walking. In the past month he'd sent several Kull Warriors out, and eliminated several System Lords. It was fairly easy, and then integrated their armies and population into his. He never actually spread his reach out, but he had complete control on and around The Ark.

He eliminated Bastet, Indra, Kali, Morrigan, and Olokun, along with several dozen Under Lords. After that he would bring all there forces and military power to the Ark. He knew the more one stood out, the more they'd be sought after. And he wasn't ready to make his presence known just yet. So he was waiting and growing, the fleet and the army.

While he wasn't planning on conquering the Galaxy or any megalomaniacal thing like that, but he knew that lots of factions will want him, either for power, revenge or an alliance. Power was obvious; his knowledge of the Ancients and Asgard along with unknown Forerunner/Covenant technologies would be something to be sought after. Revenge for creating and releasing the Replicators, and alliance was a fairly simpler one.

Eventually the small group exited the chrome-silver complex, and stood outside. A golden colored energy formed around them, with similarly colored rings, before they were translocated onto the bridge of the Infinity.

Sam looked around the bridge of the infinity with some nostalgia. "What Carter would give, to see this marvelous vessel?" She commented. Despite all the technology she's seen. The Infinity Warship was by far the largest, most equipped and most advanced ship she'd been on. It was the combined forms of Forerunner, Asgard, Ancient, and advance Human technology.

"Yes, well, she'll never see it." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the Holodisplay. "That right is reserved for you." He informed with a frown, before he looked at Morbid. "Okay, we're ready." He said, as he, Sam, the Kull Warriors and the Monitor were effulged in a bright white light and beamed over to the Sokar Mothership.

Kabuto glanced around and the bridge of the ship, before he sighed and saw on the golden throne-like chair most Ha'taks seemed to have. The Ark gave off a signal that jammed Asgard beaming, so they could only translocate to the Infinity and then beam to the Ha'tak. Tedious, but whatever works, works.

"Ugh, where do I sit?" Sam asked.

The Sorcerer looked at her in a deadpan. "On a chair?" He replied sarcastically.

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes, before she smiled and saw down on his lap. "Thank you." She said with a form of cheery optimism that was so fake and sugary, Kabuto was sure he could've gotten diabetes from it.

"Ugh…" Kabuto sounded with a shudder. "Please don't use that voice again." He said.

"Agreed." Sam replied. She was sure if she was human, the tone could've ruined her voice.

Kabuto glanced, up when he felt Sam shift around on his lap, trying to get comfortable, while the Sokar Mothership entered Hyperspace. "I'm curious." Kabuto began. "How do you remember all those names you have for planets?" He asked.

"What, like P2X-416?" Sam asked, as she turned and looked at the Sorcerer.

"…Yeah…" He replied dryly.

The Human-Replicator just shrugged. "Well…I'm a robot." She said condescendingly.

"You know, I'm no stranger to sarcasm." The Sorcerer said with annoyance.

"I know." Sam said with a smile.

"Sam, I'm curious…Do you…feel emotion?" Kabuto asked unsure, not wanting to offend the Human-Replicator.

"I know emotion. I know how I'm supposed to feel." Sam replied, as she looked at her hands. "I've felt like I've felt things for years…but now, I'm just…apathetic." She admitted as she frowned slightly. "If I were to see a group of people die before my eyes, I wouldn't blink an eye. While my other would react and try to save them." She said. "I don't feel guilt, mercy, remorse…." She trailed off with a small smirk.

"So you act like you like me." Kabuto replied. "You believe that you would like me, and in turn act like it." He said.

"Oh no." Sam interjected. "Just because I don't have those emotions, doesn't mean I don't have others." She informed, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "I have love…" She began, as she put her hand on his cheek. "…devotion, yearning…lust, passion, hate…I guess Fifth wanted be to keep them. Though, he was a weakling. I would never feel for him, as I do you, Creator." She informed.

Kabuto blinked a few times. "…I just asked if you felt emotion." He replied dryly, but Sam just smirked.

"And you got your answer." The Human-Replicator said.

-**P2X-416-December 9, 2004**-

Near the edge of the planet's orbit a hyperspace window opened up, revealing green-white subspace with a matching aura, before the large Ha'tak Mothership exited it and sealed up. The Large flagship moved closer towards the planet, before it turned so the tip of the pyramid was pointed at the planet.

Kabuto, Sam and Morbid Content stood at the control center of the Ha'tak. "Are all preparations meet?" Kabuto questioned.

"The Pinch-Fusion reactors are running at a fully optimized rate. You will be able to fire two constant strikes from the Composer, before the reactors overload!" Morbid Content announced happily.

"…when you say two constant strikes…what's that supposed to mean?" Kabuto asked. "Is it like two consecutive fires, two uses in general…what?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Two general uses." Morbid Content replied. "If we were using an Energy Core then it would be a larger number, but we are working with a smaller output of power. Don't worry though. I am sure one use is enough to convert the planet!" He announced.

"I see." Kabuto muttered, before he glanced at Sam. "It's your call, these people tortured you. Well, not you-you, but you have the memories, and that counts." He said.

Sam looked down at the planet, with a dark smirk on her face. "Use it." She said.

"You heard her." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the planet.

The tip of the pyramid slowly opened, revealing a complex looking device. Silver metallic arms rested enclosed around bright orange energy, with the orange energy coming from a large orb under it, giving off large amounts of power. The silver metallic arms gave the device a turret-like appearance, as it rotated on a pivot. The large orange orb under the device had a shield surrounding it.

The turret-like device turned and pointed itself at the planet, before the tip of the silver metallic arms gleaned a bright orange. And then after a second, a beam of intense orange light fired from the Composer and collided with the planet.

Sam watched with apathy, as the Composer fired at the planet. "Is it painless?" She asked curiously.

"Extracting organic neural patterns and converting it to digitized data is excruciatingly painful!" Morbid Content replied.

"You said we had two fires, correct." Kabuto said, getting a nod from the Monitor. "Sam, can you tell me about the…Aschen, again." He said, referring the group of people that tried to sterilize Earth. He was from there, to a degree.

"The Aschen…Hmhm…Hehe…" Sam chuckled to herself, as she looked at the Composer. "There's so much to tell." She added.

-**P4X-650-Alpha Site-December 14, 2004-**

A ship floated cloaked in orbit. It had a relatively flat and triangular shape. With the left and right sides being markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship was convexly rounded. The ship was very long and base more narrow towards the bow. The surface of the ship was covered in layers of textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements.

Kabuto paced back and forth on the bridge of the Destiny, near the entrance of the Command Center stood two Kull Warriors loyally waiting to protect their master. The sound of insectoid-clicking caused Kabuto to glance to his side.

He saw several humanoid creatures that had a number of insectoid attributes. Their carapace resembled that of an insect and possessed hatches that resembled wings which frequently twitched and fluttered randomly. The creatures had two sets of arms; two large artificial arms at each of their shoulders, in which weapons were mounted and two smaller arms under them. Their main locomotion was provided by a pair of extremely powerful legs designed for agility and speed. They were covered in patterns of light and have a fire-like glow around their heads, with their colors being vivid green and black, showing their allegiance to Kabuto, green and black being his main colors.

The Sorcerer glanced at the Promethean Knights, before he started pacing again. He and Sam worked on a ploy to trick the humans into letting her see the Replicator Disrupter, so she can find the frequency the disrupter was on. So she can send out the data into the Link so he could immunize the Replicators/Sentinels/Prometheans from the weapon. They couldn't make their presence in the Galaxy if that fatal flaw is still out there.

Sam was masquerading as a 'turned' alley. That Fifth was still alive and he found the way to change the Replicators code, so they were immune to the Disrupter. And that she was offering her life, to help kill him.

Of course Kabuto was nervous, if the SGC wanted to they could just shoot her when they wanted, and he wasn't sure if he could fix her if that happened. And since Sam had no idea what planet she was on, only that she was on an off world sight, she isn't familiar with the area, along with the fact she had to lower most of the connections she had with the Link in case they could detect it.

Several loud insectoid clicking got the Sorcerer's attention. Kabuto glanced at the Promethean Knight Commander. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The Promethean Knight Commander pointed to the sensors. Kabuto walked over to it, before he made a confused face. "…A ship?" He muttered to himself. A small craft was leaving the planet's atmosphere. "…an Exoatmospheric Fighter…" He commented.

Kabuto closed his eyes and frowned, as his everything shifted, so he was seeing purple. Sam sat in a room, before she glanced off.

"Sam, they're sending an Exoatmospheric ship into orbit…what's that about?" Kabuto asked out loud.

'_There sending an Asgard Satellite with the Replicator disrupter integrated into it, in orbit, ready to 'shoot down Fifth'.' _Sam replied.

"You're such a good lair." Kabuto commented, since she was able to fool the SGC. "It's incredibly attractive." He added.

'_Hmm…I try.' _Sam replied, as she started smirking, before she schooled her features. She's supposed to be scared. '_Send the decoy ship, this has to be convincing.' _She said.

"Heh, you're telling me how to con someone." Kabuto said dryly, he was doing that when he was a kid. He turned and looked at a Promethean Knight Commander and a Promethean Knight Lancer. "Come on, we have to get ready for a Tactile Insertion and Extraction." He said, as he left the bridge of the Destiny.

The two Promethean Knights made a series of clicking sounds, before they followed their master. As they walked through the Ancient vessel, a hyperspace window opened up with Fifth's commandeered ship exiting it.

Kabuto headed deeper into the ship, as the Destiny moved closer to the planet, entering orbit undetected. While the ship was moving closer towards the planet, the Asgard Satellite fired upon the Fifth's Replicator Ship.

The Sorcerer and the Two Promethean Knights arrived in a room, with a black sphere with blue energy surrounding it. Kabuto frowned, as he looked at the Slipspace Translocation Portal. He knew going to the planet by the Stargate was a no go, beaming to the planet might be difficult since they had protections against it and using Kamui was impossible, since he had never been in the Alpha Site.

"Is it ready?" Kabuto asked.

'_Yes.' _Sam replied.

The Two Promethean Knights gave off a series of clicking sounds, as their green hard-light designs fluctuated for a second. Kabuto reached up and pulled the black hood of his cloak over his head, before he and the two Promethean Knights walked through the Slipspace Translocation Portal.

Sam walked towards the active Stargate, before it shut down. She turned around on the ramp, and saw Teal'c and Carter coming after her. "You have nowhere to run." Carter said seriously, as some of the SF came through the cement doorways.

"Oh my…" Sam said, as she raised her hands in fake surprise. "…What an unforeseen set of circumstances." She said sarcastically.

"…You didn't put any security blocks on the terminal?" Carter questioned unsure, she would've locked anyone out of the terminal to make sure no one could stop the gate.

"You're under the assumption I need a Stargate to leave." Sam commented, before in the center of the deactivated Stargate, a black bubble with blue energy swirling around the edges formed. Before anyone could react, a weird thing shot out of the anomaly and zigzagged, leaving a trail of green light. A ten foot tall silver metallic humanoid-insectoid creature, with a unique weapon it its left hand and a green hard-light hooked blade in its right hand appeared in front of Teal'c, and tackled the former Frist Prime to the ground.

To the SF and Carters' surprise and a bit of fear, the Promethean Knight Lancer's helmet split apart, revealing a glowing humanoid skull underneath, as it released a high-pitched shriek. Teal'c hit the Promethean Knight in the exposed skull, before he kicked the construct off him.

The Promethean Knight Lancer vanished in a green-light, as it zigzagged back to Sam. Carter helped Teal'c up as they looked at the Human-Replicators.

"Are you alright?" Carter asked.

"I am fine." Teal'c replied.

The two looked towards Replicator-Sam, to see there were two tall humanoid-insectoid creatures by her side. They both looked similar, but the one that attacked Teal'c had five fins on the back of its carapace, along with an elongated green hard-light blade with a hook, and Scattershot in its other arm. The other creature had distinct green hard-light patterns covering its carapace and helmet, while green rippling light surrounded it.

"…What…are those…" Carter muttered unsure, as she glanced at the two Promethean Knights.

"You like them?" Sam asked, as she glanced at the Promethean Knight Lancer and Commander.

"…Replicators?" Carter questioned.

"Promethean Knights actually." A male voice commented, causing them to looked and see a black cloaked figure walking out of the Slipspace Translocation Portal. "They're far more equipped for front-line combat then their brethren." He added.

The cloaked figure was a young man who had extremely pale-white scaly skin and golden silted eyes that gleaned slightly. He had purple markings around his eyes and he seemed wear circular glasses.

"Another Human Replicator." Teal'c commented, as he prepared for a fight.

Kabuto coughed slightly, trying to hide his laugh, while Sam wasn't so considerate and laughed condescendingly as she smirked darkly. "Hehehe, you think he's a Replicator." Sam said with amusement, she knew they couldn't know who Kabuto was, but it was still amusing.

"No…I'm not a…" He began, before several of the SFs fired at him, because he admitted he wasn't a Replicator and knew he wasn't immune to their attacks.

Kabuto didn't even flinch, as Sam moved in his way, while the Promethean Knights fired off several shots of their Lightrifle and Scattershot. Carter and Teal'c were able to move out of the way, and watched as the SFs were disintegrated in an intense orange light.

The Promethean Knights released several loud-clicking sounds, as they lowered their weapons. "Well…That was a bit abrupt." Kabuto commented dryly, as he reached up and fixed his glasses.

"They tried to kill you, you call that abrupt?" Sam asked sardonically.

"Yes, I expected them to shoot at me when I finished." Kabuto replied. Causing the blonde woman to nod in agreement, before the Sorcerer looked at the two remaining people. "So that's you, huh." He commented, as he looked at Carter, and then the Human-Replicator. "I gotta say. Silver and grey look much better on you." He commented.

"Aw, now you're just flirting." Sam replied with a smirk.

"You know it." The Necromancer said.

"Who are you?" Carter questioned seriously, as she looked at the cloaked young man.

"I…" Kabuto began. "…Am Anubis!" He announced.

"No you are not." Teal'c argued.

"Hehe, okay, you got me there." Kabuto replied with a smirk, as he slowly stuck his tongue out. "I'm the creator of the Replicators." He informed uncaringly.

"You…created…" Carter said, before she looked at her duplicate, to see she was smirking. "…How? How could you sit back and let them tear away at the Galaxy?" She demanded angrily. She saw first-hand the damage the Replicators could do, what they did to planets and the inhabitants. How could someone do that?

"You were amusing at first, but now you have erased all nostalgia I've…" Sam began, as her hand began to shift to a blade.

"It's fine, Sam." Kabuto said, as he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the Major. "I never sent the Replicators out in the Galaxy for war." He informed. "In fact, they were a lot like you, SG1. They were meant to explore and collect. That's all." He informed.

"But…" Carter began.

"No, All Replicators are docile, introverted and content. They're only objectives were to horde minerals for replication, and collect advance technology for study and assimilation." Kabuto informed seriously. "In fact I specifically integrated 'neutrality' into their programing in case they came across an advance civilization, I didn't want to start a war I wasn't ready to win." He stated. "But they do have a very aggressive self-preservation programing in them as well, as soon as hostile intentions have been made apparent towards them. The Replicators will all attack that person, until it was rendered silent." The Sorcerer informed.

"The Asgard…" Carter started again.

"My Replicators would never attack, unless someone attacked. Be it out of fear, surprise or malicious intent. And they will keep attacking until there enemy is nothing by material for them to use." Kabuto said with narrowed eyes.

Carter glanced down for a second. "Be that as it may, the Replicators have been terrorizing this Galaxy and the Asgard Galaxy. The Asgard came across them by accident, but now they're in trouble from the Replicators." She informed. "If you are the Replicator's creator, can't you stop them?" The Major asked.

Kabuto looked at her dryly. "You do realize that since I've been here, there have been zero Replicator incidents." He informed.

"What about Fifth?" Carter questioned.

"You mean the bratty prepubescent man-child, who was angry you didn't love him. So he thought he'd get back at you by breaking all your toys?" Kabuto asked dryly. "I naturally killed him." He informed. "Dragging the Replicators through the dirt…because a girl didn't love him…truly pathetic." He commented with a frown. Carter looked a bit regretful. "Though, what you did. Twisting him with his emotions, making him turn against the others, only to leave him there…Even to a guy like me, that's cold." He commented with a smirk. "And kinda hot at the same time." He added.

"What was that?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes, as she looked at the Sorcerer.

"Ahem…you're the only Samantha Carter I need." Kabuto replied easily, getting a satisfied nod from the Human-Replicator. "Anyway, like I said, I recalled the Replicators sense my return. They haven't attack any Human or Asgard." He said uncaringly, leaving out the two planets he composed and the one that he glassed.

"You don't have to be an enemy." Carter said with a frown, even if she didn't want to admit it and she knew it would be hard to convince Jack. But the Replicators were versatile, intelligent and powerful. Especially with the remaining system lords, Anubis, Wraith, and other people they might encounter out there, she knew all too well you need allies. And with the Tau'ri-Tok'ra and Jaffa Alliance barely hanging together, they needed more allies.

"An alliance?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow, as he slowly stuck his tongue out. He held no amnesty towards the Humans/Tau'ri. He never met them, and he heard stories from Sam. He himself found SG1 and the adventures they went on interesting and amusing. And despite the fact they want to make peace with certain races, they are prepared to fight and kill their enemy if the situation called for it. They weren't pussies like Order of the Phoenix or Konoha, so that was a plus for him.

"…Yes…" Carter replied. She knew they were outnumbered right now. And it would be best not to lie.

"Alliances are usually a two-way streak. What would I get out of this?" Kabuto asked, as he fixed his glasses.

Carter frowned as she glanced down, while Sam glared at Kabuto. "What?" He questioned.

"Are you considering making an alliance with…them?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

"Carter, are you sure about this?" Teal'c questioned quietly. "The Replicators have killed billions, if not more." He said.

"I'm just keeping options open." Kabuto answered, before he glanced at the two. "And as for the Replicators killing billions…Do they take life? Or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe?" He asked curiously. "But, that's irrelevant. Samantha…" He said, as he looked at the Major. "…While an alliance is interesting, I'll have to decline or as they say 'put a rain-check on it'. You have nothing I want or already have at the moment." He stated. "But contact me when you have something new." He said, as he glanced at the Promethean Knights, before they entered the Slipspace Translocation Portal.

"I bare no hate towards the Tau'ri, in fact I think you're on your way to becoming something big, with how fast you've progressed in the past few years." Kabuto said seriously. "I have nothing to gain from sending my Replicators at you, so rest assured you won't be fighting them. Though the Goa'uld on the other hand…Well…" He trailed off.

"What of the Jaffa who serve them?" Teal'c questioned.

"Many things…they could join me, they can enjoy freedom, volunteer for study. I am interested in the symbionts they possess, a very interesting study." Kabuto muttered to himself. "The manner of their existence is irrelevant to me. I only want the Goa'uld dead. And I'm in no need to cover my tracks once I show my hand." He informed. "Do with them what you will." He added. He already had enough followers and worshipers, getting more would be redundant. He wanted to limit the power he would get from the worshipers, lest he start buying his own press.

"…How exactly are we supposed to contact you?" Carter questioned, causing Kabuto scowl for a moment.

Kabuto looked at Sam, only for her to scoff and roll her eyes. "Good question…Do you happen to have a Replicator locked up or something?" He asked.

"Of course, they trapped one in reinforced glass. They think they've blocked the connection it has with us." Sam commented, causing Carter to look surprised.

"We blocked off from the sub-space frequency." Carter stated.

"Oh." Kabuto sounded. "There are more spaces and intertwining dimensions, other than sub-space. There's Slipstream space, The Void, The plan between realties…loads of them." He said uncaringly.

"That's…" Carter muttered.

"Crazy? No, not remotely. You live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that you should voyage far. But you seem to have journeyed a bit." Kabuto said seriously, as he adjusted his glasses. "…Know that there is more…so much more out there. Just because you encounter them, doesn't mean you should." He warned, as he turned around and walked towards the Slipspace rupture. "If you want to contact me, talk to the Replicator you have locked up. I'll get the message." He added, before he walked into the Slipspace Rupture.

Sam glared at the two, before she turned and walked into the Rupture, along with the two Promethean Knights.

**(Stargate)Earth, Cheyanne Mountain, December 16, 2004-**

"Absolutely not, Carter!" Jack said seriously, as he looked at the Replicator in the glass case.

"General." Carter said with a sigh. "You must know how versatile the Replicators are. And we're only seeing the surface of what they're capable of." She said, as she looked at the footage of the Promethean Knights. "Can you at least consider the idea of making an alliance with their creator?" She questioned.

Jack looked at the Replicator in the glass case, only to see it was facing him, being absolutely still. "I don't think it's a good idea to try to make friends with the race that almost wiped out the Asgard." He said.

"…It was because of them, that Apophis was killed." Carter stated.

"It was only circumstance." Jack replied.

"But think about it. Replicators are docile until attacked…Maybe they shouldn't be held responsible for all they've done." Carter said. "I know they've done some really bad things, but it was in the mindset of self-preservation. From their perspective, the Replicators may see themselves as the good guys, only defending themselves. And…I know it's a bad way to think. But the Replicators trump everything out there, technology wise. They held the Asgard and Goa'uld back and almost wiped the Asgard out." Carter stated. "…With the Wraith encountered by the Atlantis expedition and all the Systems Lords all fighting for power, we need allies." She informed seriously.

"…Carter." Jack said with a sigh.

"Let's bring Daniel in on this, alright?" Carter asked, getting a nod from the General.

"I just don't like this. For all we know, they could be plotting…or scheming to wipe us all out." He said.

**A few dozen miles away, Colorado Springs-**

"Okay…Okay…Why are we doing this?" Kabuto asked with a sigh, as he walked along a sidewalk. Behind him stood Yang with her hands wrapped around his face covering his eyes. By his side, walked Daronica, holding his glasses.

Yang had a smirk on her face. She wore a pair of blue jeans and her usual brown boots. She also wore a black T-Shirt. On her black T-shirt were the words 'Ask me about my Zombie Plan' with a shotgun on it, with a tan colored jacket over it. She still wore her golden colored bracelets, and wore her hair in loose messy manner.

Daronica sighed at the people they passed. She wasn't much of a people person. She still wore her usual white, heeled wedge boots that went up to her mid-calf. She didn't wear her skirt, instead she wore light blue jean pants, along with a light grey T-shirt with the words 'There's a very fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life.' She also wore a white colored beanie with a black snowflake symbol on it, along with a light colored jacket.

"We've been here for a few days now." Yang said with a grin, as she led the Sorcerer about. "Now while Daronica, I and that…Ugh, woman were exploring the town." She said, referring to Sam as woman. "We found something for you." She informed.

Daronica stepped forward, as she took control of the conversation. "I have noticed your distinct lack of transportation, disregarding the ships and teleportation you have. With how important we are, we need something to show for it. Especially on worlds where we can't…or shouldn't bring a fleet of mountain sized ships." She said.

"…Sooo!" Yang announced happily, as the three stopped and pulled her hands back. "…Here it is!" She announced.

Kabuto squinted as he looked at a black fuzzy blur in front of him. "…I uh…" He sounded.

"You're speechless aren't you?" Yang said with a hand on her hip.

"No, I just can't see what's in front of me." Kabuto said dryly.

"Daronica, the glasses! Give him his glasses!" Yang said loudly, causing

"What? Oh!" Daronica announced, as she remembered she was holding the Sorcerer's glasses, before she quickly handed the man his glasses.

Kabuto grabbed his glasses and put them on, before the image became clear. "Hey, if you have the sharingan, how come you still have to wear glasses?" Yang asked curiously, only to get a dry look from Kabuto.

"…Why do I wear glasses, if a have the Sharingan…the eyes I have to consciously activate, and waste chakra using…The same eyes that only affect the users vision once they're active…" Kabuto said dryly.

"Eheh…Ehh…" Yang sounded sheepishly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "…Um, my bad." She said with a grin.

"Ahem." Another female voice sounded, causing the three to look forward. Kabuto saw Sam wearing something tamer compared to her usual silver-grey suit-like outfit, it was toned down, but still had a robotic look to it

Sam had her arms crossed as she leaned against a black car. "…Um…a car?" Kabuto said unsure. "I have to confess something…I no absolutely nothing about cars." He admitted. It just wasn't his vice.

"Heh, you're such a nerd." Yang said with a grin, as she wrapped an arm around the Sorcerer's shoulders. "But I love you, so don't get to mopey." She teased, as she walked Kabuto move towards the car. Daronica glanced at the black car, before she followed.

"We found this thing rusted and broken down, so we fixed it up." Sam informed, as she looked at the car. "It's a 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback." The Human-Replicator informed with a smirk, as she ran her hand along the black colored car.

Kabuto blinked a few times. "…Oh…" He sounded unsure, as he looked at the car. He could admit it looked kinda cool.

"Now it isn't just a simple car." Sam said with a smirk.

"When we found it, it was honestly…pretty shitty." Yang informed, before she looked at the older blonde. "With Robo-chick's help here, we were able to make it into a very…dangerous and badass car." She said proudly.

Sam cast a glance at her, before she rolled her eyes. "This car's hull is made from ballistic polycarbonate, titanium, and interlaced carbon nanotubes." She informed. "There's a 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating, which can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damaging the composite subsurface underneath, with a black stealth adhesive coating over it. The glasses forming the windows are reinforced military grade bullet proof glass. Similar to the ones used in the SGC." She said, as she looked at the car.

Kabuto blinked a few times. "…Okay…I don't think I'm going to drive it into a warzone." He stated.

"Damn right, once you roll this baby out into the warzone. They'll all stop and ask you where you got your car." Yang said with a grin and a hand on her hip.

"Right." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses.

"Under its hood, its power is generated by a forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE I/C plant, coupled with an automatic infinitely variable transmission. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption, replacing the need for fossil fuels. It also features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator, and will convert up to twelve liters of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the fly." Sam informed seriously.

"Eh, that stuffs boring, tell him about all the weapons!" Yang said excitedly.

On top of the trunk of the car, the black metal seemed to shift and formed a Vehicle-mounted rocket launcher, which was tilted upward. "This is a M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System, which fire six 65mm Argent V missiles. They're both capable of destroying both surface targets and aircraft." Sam informed, before the hydraulically powered rocket systems shifted back into the back of the car.

On top of the car's roof, the metal composing the top shifted and formed an almost four and a half foot long coil gun. Along the barrel of the coil gun, there were some glowing blue magnetic coils. "This is a M68 Gauss Cannon, which uses an asynchronous linear-induction motor to produce a bipolar magnetic field capable of launching a 25x130mm Naquadah projectile at an incredible speed of just under Mach 40, or approximately 13.7km per second, with an effective range of eight kilometers or five miles." Sam informed, as the coil gun returned back into the car.

The area where the coil gun was and it seemed to shift and form another weapon. It was silver in color, having a several pointed prong-like things pointed forward from the barrel. "This is an X23 Non-Nuclear Electromagnetic Pulse Cannon, which can disable most forms of technology, it would come in contact with." The Human-Replicator informed.

As the EMP weapon disassembled, two large guns came out of the hood of the car. "The Mustang if armored with two M370 autocannons. There anti-personnel/anti-vehicle weapons, which fire 70mm depleted uranium slugs. The gun is linked to the movements of your head, which allows for very short delays between spotting enemies and firing." Sam informed seriously.

"Along with those weapons, the Mustang had an EMP field disrupter, which makes it immune to electromagnetic energy." Sam informed.

"What the hell's an EMP?" Yang asked unsure.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse. It wipes out all circuitry and computers it touches." Sam said with a sigh.

"Oh, you mean an Emp." Yang said with a nod.

"Yeah, I was just about to say. It sounds like she's talking about an Emp." Kabuto agreed.

"Emp? That's not how you say it." Sam said incredulously.

"That's how most people say it. 'Emp'." Kabuto informed.

"No, they don't." Sam said with a sigh.

"I say it that way." Daronica admitted.

"It's initials for Electro, Magnetic, Pulse. That's E.M.P." The Human-Replicator said.

"Right. Which spells Emp. Durr." Yang said with an eye roll.

"You're wrong." Sam stated.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Daronica asked.

"A vote? No. No vote, you're just wrong. There's no vote, it's E.M.P." Sam argued with a tone of anger.

"That's not very democratic." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Being wrong isn't a Democracy!" Sam said angrily, as she glared at Yang and Daronica. Kabuto smirked, as he glanced at the scene.

"Okay, so it's immune to Emps." Kabuto said, causing Sam to glare at him for a moment, before it left her face.

"…Yes." She sighed out. "It has several dozens of accessories, which I'm sure you don't want me to go into." Sam said.

"Oh boy, it'll be like playing Fallout and learning you can use VATs more than once." Yang said, before she glanced at Daronica. "Am I right?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"…Ugh, sometimes I regret telling you that." Daronica said with a sigh.

Sam ignored the two girls, before she watched Kabuto open the door to his car and sit down in the driver seat. Kabuto felt the steering wheel of the car, before his right hand went down to the manual transmission stick. The car automatically activated, as the dashboard was illuminated by a green light, revealing a high-tech looking interactive system and speed gauges.

"Oh my…" Kabuto sounded, as he leaned back in the car seat.

"I knew you'd like it!" Yang said with a smirk, as she got in the car, by climbing onto Kabuto and moving to the back seat. She was followed by Daronica. Sam sat in the passenger seat, before they closed the doors, which was a smart thing, since they were in Colorado and it being December, it was starting to snow like crazy.

"Okay…Pfft…" Kabuto sounded, as the car started. '_…Okay, how do I drive?' _He asked himself, before he shrugged. '_I've flown the Infinity and a few other ships…this'll be easy.' _ He thought, before the car lunged forward a bit as he popped the clutch.

Sam gave the grey haired sorcerer a look. "You have no idea on how to drive a stick, don't you?" She asked dryly.

"Eh, it's never came up." Kabuto said with a shrug, before he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't be hard on yourself…hehe…hard on." Yang said to herself, before she looked out the windshield. "Alright, me and Robo-chick will help you out." She said.

"It's Robo-chick and I." Daronica corrected, causing the blonde to look at her.

"Huh?" Yang sounded.

"You said 'Me and Robo-Chick' it's 'Robo-Chick and I'." Daronica stated, with her finger pointed up and a lecturing tone in her voice.

"Pfft, I know what I said." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and you sounded positively stupid because of it." Daronica stated, with a condescending smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well…you're stupid." Yang said.

"…Smooth." Kabuto muttered.

"Well at least I'm not a clone of a bumbling dolt." Daronica stated, as she gave Yang a smirk.

"Well at least I know what my hair color is!" Yang snapped back.

"I'm not the one who doesn't have a standardized education." Daronica replied. "I went to school, what have you done?" She asked.

"What have I done?" Yang repeated. "Ice queen you do not wanna go there." She stated.

"Stop it! I can't stand this. No more bickering. You have to be the most immature girls I've ever met!" Sam snapped out, as the car lurched again, as Kabuto tried to get the hang of driving a stick shift.

"Your face is immature." Yang replied.

"Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question." Sam said with a scowl, as her blue eyes glared at the two girls.

"Hold on, you can't order us around!" Daronica said with a ice cold glare.

"Yes, I can." Sam stated.

"Yeah, well, what's your rank?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I'm a Colonel." Sam stated. Well technically she wasn't, her counterpart was, and she was made around the same time, Cater was promoted to a Colonel. So she kept it that way.

"Hmph!" Daronica sounded, as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Yang smirked, as she looked at the human-replicator. "Shall I start calling you Ma'am?" She asked sarcastically.

"It wouldn't hurt." Sam stated, as she sat back in her seat and looked out the windows to see a blizzard forming. "…Ugh, snow." She said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with snow!?" Daronica demanded angrily, getting looks from Yang and Sam.

An hour or so later, in a dinner, Kabuto, Sam, Yang and Daronica sat at a table eating. They didn't get many stares, since Kabuto henged his hair to look black, and Sam, Yang and Daronica wore more toned down versions of their usual outfits.

"…So as I was infiltrating the village, I came across this Chuunin level guard." Kabuto said, as Daronica ate her food at a moderate pace, while Yang seemed to be done with hers, and stared at the Sorcerer with wide eyes.

"What'd you do?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't necessarily kill him. If I did, the patrols would've become alerted." Kabuto said, before he leaned forward. "So, I tapped into his bio-electricity and ran through his nerve system, which ran into this brain. I manipulated that energy and basically 'hacked' him." He informed. "After that I essentially turned him into a human-kamikaze…After that mission, I used the mechanics of hacking into a person's bio-electricity as blue-prints for my Dead Soul technique." He informed.

"I remember this one time when I tried to get your stupid brother, and his moronic friends in trouble by challenging them to a duel." Daronica admitted. "Of course with them having unbelievably stupid luck, they didn't even get caught wandering around the castle at night, and I was in trouble because I sent the teacher on a wild goose chase." She said with a sigh, as she shook her head slightly.

Yang smirked, before she continued eating. Kabuto seemed to be done with his food, and Sam didn't have food to begin with.

"Hmm…The storms picking up." Sam commented, as she glanced out the window and saw the blizzard was going crazy outside.

Yang glanced out the window too. "It's kinda romantic, don't ya think?" She asked with a grin. "All of us so close together, in the cold weather, the only way to stay warm is to press out bodies together…you sly dog." She commented, as she looked at Kabuto.

"…Yes…because I know when the weather will spontaneously shift. And since I only think one way, it would naturally go towards sexual deviancy." Kabuto said dryly.

"Geez, you've somehow made sex sound boring." Yang said with an eye roll.

"…Can we please not talk about that…" Daronica muttered.

"No!" Yang said, as she looked at Kabuto. "Now, we have to clear a few things up…Who's the best?" She asked, as she looked at the Sorcerer seriously.

"…The best at what?" Kabuto asked unsure.

"Oh come on, you know." Yang said with a grin. "Who's the best in bed?" She asked curiously.

"I can't answer that!" Kabuto said incredulously.

"Of course you can. I'm not going to tell anyone." Yang said with a grin. "It's me isn't it, I know. I'm awesome like that." She admitted.

Kabuto glanced off. "You all have your…pluses, I could say." He commented.

"Huh?" Yang sounded with a frown.

"You, Yang, Karin, Guren, Tayuya, Gaia…You're all different people." Kabuto stated. "You all have different ways of approaching intimacy and…fetishes." He commented unsure of what to say.

"Oh?" Yang sounded unsure. "What fetishes do you have?" She asked curiously.

Kabuto gave her a look. "I don't think I have any." He stated.

Yang gave him a look. "Uh-huh." She sounded, not really believing him. "Well, you like to be rough…" She began.

"I don't really think that's a fetish." Kabuto admitted.

"Well you like it when I take all of you down my throat." Yang said with an eye roll. "…And you like to bend me over and go as deep as you can in my butt." She commented with a look.

"…Again, I don't really think that's a fetish. It's more about the fact that I just like to be rough." Kabuto stated with a shrug. He wasn't a psychologist and so he really wouldn't know if the fact he liked to be a bit commanding during sex, was bad or that was just his kink.

"It is true." Sam commented as she glanced at Yang. "Besides, Kabuto's fetish is licking." She said with a smirk.

"What…you're making that up." Kabuto replied.

"No, no, no…" Yang interjected, before she grinned. "…I know what you're talking about." She admitted, as she looked at the human-replicator. She turned and looked at the sorcerer, to see he was looking confused. "You just can't get enough of this…" She said, as she gripped her chest for a moment. "…You always lick and taste every part of my skin, going down to my stomach." She commented.

"Well…" Kabuto said with a slight blush, as he glanced away. "…I like to admire the female body." He admitted.

"So you like to lick every part of it?" Yang asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't necessarily say…every part." He mumbled out.

"Oh come on!" Yang said, as she rubbed her foot up against his leg. "I've experienced your 'serpent' tongue all over my body. It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it." She commented, as she shivered a bit.

"So what's your favorite part?" Sam asked, as she leaned forward a bit and looked at her creator.

"What do you mean, what's my favorite part?" Kabuto asked unsure.

"You said you admire the female body, well, what's your favorite part of it?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say I have a favorite part. You could say I like every part of the female's body." He admitted with a sigh. He really didn't want to sound like a pervert, but it was the truth.

"Sooo…" Yang sounded, as she rubbed her foot up against his thigh. "…you'd use that long serpent-like tongue to taste my legs?" She asked, as she grinned fully.

"Yep." Kabuto said uncaringly, before he felt Yang rub her foot against his crotch.

"What about my feet?" She asked curiously.

Kabuto gave her a look."…Yeah, even your cute little toes. Anything else?" He asked with annoyance. "If you want to talk about fetishes, why not talk about yours." He said with a scowl.

"What, I don't have any." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Yes well, you liked to bring the fact I like to be rough, you're like the total opposite." Kabuto stated. "You submissive in sex, you take everything I do and don't ask me to stop." He commented, causing Yang to blush heavily.

"I…I'm not submissive!" Yang argued.

"You say I'm too rough and dominating, yet you're the one that lets me do it." Kabuto stated, causing Yang's blush to deepen. "And if you want to talk about fetishes, why don't we talk about your foot fetish." He said.

"W-what…I…I don't have a foot fetish." Yang muttered.

"Uh-huh, then why are you trying to get me hard, by rubbing your foot against it?" Kabuto asked dryly. "And then there were those few times when you tried to use your feet to…" He began, only for Yang to shot forward and cover his mouth.

"Eheh, okay-okay, just don't say it." Yang said with a blush.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Daronica asked, causing the three to remember she was about fifteen.

"Sorry." Kabuto apologized, as he went back to eating. Yang sighed in relief, as she sat back in her chair. Sam just gave the blonde girl a smirk, knowing what buttons to push know.

After a few minutes of silence, Yang glanced at Kabuto. "…What're we going to do now? You've found the thing that killed your Replicators and stuff, now they can't be killed. So what's next?" She questioned curiously.

Kabuto frowned as he glanced down for a moment. "…The Replicators are immune to the disrupter. Harbinger and Nazara are perfecting the harvesting and indoctrinating technologies. I have nanites inside my blood. Hmm…I have almost a few million Jaffa worshipping me as a God, with all the purified faith aimed towards me willingly. My _magical_ power has increased immensely. I can at least go toe-to-toe with a Fae, Denarius or a White council Warden…hopefully." He said with a frown.

"We have knowledge from the Ancient Repository, the Ark and Supergate are fully functional…Sam, what're the numbers of the Prometheans, and the size of our fleet in deep space?" Kabuto asked seriously.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked towards him. "The Promethean Knights number in about the 11.066 Billions. With almost trillions of Replicators and Sentinels." She informed. "With the ships we procured from Anubis' domain and fleet, before they were stolen by another Goa'uld. We have over sixty Ha'taks, all of which were enhanced with Anubis' limited knowledge, but we of course enhanced it to a higher degree. They're still pretty weak against most of our other weapons, but they'll be useful." The human-replicator informed.

"…What about covenant ships?" Yang asked with a pout. She always loved them and thought they were awesome.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes…we have them." She said with a smirk, while looking at Kabuto. "We have ten CSO-class supercarriers, more than sixty CAS-class assault carriers, more than two hundred CCS-class battlecruisers, more than a hundred RCS-class armored cruisers, more than a hundred CPV-class heavy destroyers, and about five hundred SDV-class heavy corvettes…Along with the Infinity, the ten Strident-class heavy frigates, more than thirty Paris-class heavy frigates, ten Autumn-class heavy cruisers, and fourteen Marathon-class heavy cruisers, all of them prepared to systematically launch a full scale invasion in the galaxy, ready to wipe out the Goa'uld." Sam said with a dark smile.

"We'll hold off the invasion, for now." Kabuto said with a frown. "We have to wait to reintegrate, Harbinger, Nazara and their faction back into the fleet and army. They could have advanced along another scale of technology, while might help us with our own." He said. "Keep the fleet around the Ark for now." He said.

"What about your cousins?" Yang asked curiously. "Don't you wanna see them and see how things are?" She questioned.

"I do…I just don't want anything to go wrong." Kabuto admitted. "There's a beginning a war forming between by cousin, and the Wizards and violent vampires." He informed seriously, causing Daronica to freeze up at the mention of Vampires. "Since there's a time difference between here and my home universe, I have enough time to get things prepared. Plus with the fact that my universe isn't space faring, I could have the infinity or a few ships stay near the planet and help if things get dicey." He said.

Yang glanced out the window for a moment, before she looked at Kabuto. "What about Kaguya and Zetsu?" She asked.

"Hidane is still searching for Zetsu…Once she's captured him, I'll lock him in a Slipspace bubble." Kabuto informed.

"What about Kaguya?" She questioned.

"…I have no idea." Kabuto said with a sigh. "I do realize the potential she could have, especially the Sidhe and the Denarius, but it might just give us a whole new problem. Technically Naruto and Sasuke were barely strong enough to seal her away. She didn't have the shinobi mentality and was just recently awakened. And we don't have Naruto or Sasuke to fight her, they also had a few power ups before they fought her." He stated.

"Well I could try to fight her, you have your Jashin Chaos mode thing…how does that even work?" Yang asked.

"You're only as strong as an eight tailed Kyūbi…and my Chaos mode…might work…" Kabuto muttered. "…I basically tap into everything, you could say. There are a multitude of different universes, thousands of possibilities. My abilities center on death, destruction, pain and chaos…When I'm in my chaos mode I can tap into the knowledge of how to create death, destruction, pain and chaos across the multi-verse." He admitted. "For a time I get the knowledge of my counterparts, and use their abilities to inflict chaos upon others." He said.

"…Counterparts?" Yang asked unsure.

"Yes, in the multi-verse theory, states there are a set of infinite or finite possible universes. That together comprises everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. In the universes they might be so similar and identical, expect with the smallest of changes. But there are others with almost fundamentally differences." Kabuto informed. "In simplest terms, anything that can exist will exist. If just doesn't have to be in the same universe." He said.

"So there could be a universe where you never got amnesia and stayed in your home universe." Yang said.

"Yes…That would mean I never created you, and but me and Daronica would still meet." Kabuto stated. "There could be a universe were I never went to the Naruto universe and got amnesia, but still resented my parents and left my home universe of my own Fulton. And you could be in a universe were I never existed, where you have your own family and problems." He said. "There could be a universe where I never created the Replicators, or where I could've never sent them here…there are so many possibilities." He admitted.

"Hey! Do you think there's a zombie universe?!" Yang asked excitedly.

"Probably." Kabuto said dryly.

"Can we go? Please!?" Yang asked with big lilac colored eyes.

"You do realize I have no idea how to navigate through the multi-verse, I only know how to jump from one to another." Kabuto stated.

"But if we end up in one, can we have some fun!?" Yang asked pleadingly.

"…Fine, if we come across a zombie world, we'll have some fun." He said with a sigh. He could always just control them if they got to crazy.

"Yes!" She said with a grin.

"But like I was saying, I don't want to free Kaguya because there are just too many variables that could go wrong." Kabuto said with a sigh.

"What about the Rinnegan?" Sam asked, she knew of that ability.

Kabuto rubbed the back of his neck, as he sighed. "I don't know about that one. I destroyed Obito's Rinnegan, Madara was implosion smote on a molecular level, and Pain's Rinnegan was taken by Obito." He said. "The only one who can get the Rinnegan is Sasuke, and well, he only got it because he was the reincarnation of that one guy. The Rinnegan isn't only about DNA composition, there's a mystical spiritual aspect to it, that even I can't replicate. And I think it's pretty redundant." He admitted with a shrug.

"I mean, I already have the best Medical Ninjutsu, especially with the knowledge of the Ancients. I am incredibly skilled in Swift Release, Crystal Release and Dead Bone Pulse. Especially with the fact I could just go on the internet and look up what abilities they have, I can easily replicate them." Kabuto said dryly. "Then I have Obito's and Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan, giving me Kamui, Amaterasu and Susanoo, an ultimate fire attack, an ultimate defense, and my own dimension." He said with an eye roll. "And then I have my magic, which had reached new heights because of the Jaffa worshipping me as a God. I can manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe, aka Necrokinesis. I can utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls, aka Necromancy. I can manipulate fire along with being able to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up." Kabuto informed. "Like I said, it's redundant to have the Rinnegan." He stated.

"The Rinnegan only gives people more abilities, not more power. There is a difference. Madara, Obito, Pain, and even Sasuke, the all had pure power, which was only enhanced with the outlets the Rinnegan offered." He said, before he sighed to himself. "I admit I'm not Naruto or Sasuke in terms of pure chakra." He admitted.

"Can't you enhance yourself?" Yang asked.

"…Yes, why don't I enhance myself? Because it's so easy." Kabuto said sarcastically.

Yang looked a bit sheepish, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot, it's easy to talk about, but hard to do." She admitted.

"Uh, yeah. I can't enhance my _magic_, because _magic_ is beyond the metaphysical. It's something not even the Wizards understand, they just know it's there and how to use it. There is no organ inside me that lets me use magic. In fact it's just something you're born with how to do. You just…know how to use it." He admitted.

"…I'd hate to agree with you." Daronica said with a sigh. "But yeah. Most of the purebloods would tell you it's because of their blood that they have better magic. But…it isn't. It only increases the chance of our descendants in being able to use magic." She admitted.

"I've already enhanced my magic with the faith of the Jaffa." Kabuto informed, before he glanced up. "With the Replicator Nanites in my system and the Samehada both feeding off my chakra…The nanites to power themselves to run at a higher efficiency and the Samehada to feed itself, my chakra is steadily adapting to produce more of itself." He said, so he didn't need to constantly train to bring his chakra up. But it wasn't going to be instantaneous either.

"What about your body?" Yang asked unsure. She herself had tones of stamina, a high pain threshold, and the Kyūbi's chakra which enhanced her to almost supernatural levels.

Kabuto glanced down. "I do have a few ideas actually about enhancing my body, well physically." He admitted.

"Anyway that's about it right now. We wait for Nazara and Harbinger, before we send the fleet into the galaxy and destroy the Goa'uld. Once we eliminate the Goa'uld, we'll collect their materials and create more ships." He admitted. "Especially with what Sam told me, we'll need a very strong foothold here." He said, as he glanced at the Human-Replicator.

"You mean the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, and the Lantean splinter cell group, the Ori." Sam said, before she nodded. "Right now, I don't think the Ori are aware of life in this Galaxy, so I doubt they'd attack. From what was in the Ancient Repository, they were just as if not more so as advance as the Ancients were. Being more focused on weapons and conquering, than defenses and protecting." She explained.

"So…we destroy the Goa'uld, and prepare for the Wraith and the Ori." Daronica said with a frown. "While we prepare, we'll wait for the other Replicators in the other universe. While you also augment your physical body…Once your other Replicators return, we'll start on riding the Galaxy of those disgusting parasites, and then we'll go back home and deal with the fairies and those fallen Angel guys, and you meet your other, less stuck up family." She summarized.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Kabuto said with a shrug, as he stood up and put several bills on the table, paying for the meal.

The four left the dinner, before Kabuto sighed. Snow covered the ground, along with most of the streets and the sky was dark grey, filled with storm clouds.

"Ohh…" Yang sounded, as she looked at the snow.

"…No." Kabuto said, causing her to pout. He glanced up at the sky. "I gotta say. I love the weather." He commented, getting an incredulous look from Sam.

The four walked up to the black Mustang, before Sam stopped and glanced off for a moment. Kabuto looked towards the Human-Replicator, before she blinked a few times and smirked.

"Hmm…It would seem, Creator. The times are now starting to sync up. Harbinger, Nazara and the AI with them are now rejoining the link." Sam informed.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes, and I have to say…They have blown away my expectations." Sam admitted with a smirk. Yang and Daronica shared a glance, wondering what exactly the human-replicator meant.

"Well then, let's get back to the Ark and get the fleet ready. We're going to have some guests." He said.

"I think…it should be the other way around." Sam said with a smirk. "They're in a space faring universe. And they have a lot of enemies. Let's show those who wish to challenge us, what it's like to fight an enemy of unimaginable proportions." She said.

"I do wanna see the Cove-ships in action." Yang said with a grin, as her eyes gleaned red.

Daronica checked her nails. "Experience is a great teacher." She commented.

Kabuto glanced down, before he smirked a bit. "Well then. Some people tried to oppose Nazara and Harbinger, I gotta say. They won't be living that long anymore." He said, as he fixed his glasses.


	35. Chapter 35

_I don't own Anythin_

**Edge of the Galaxy, Ark/Supergate, January 9, 2005**-

Around the Ark was an immense fleet of ships. There were ten extremely large and well-equipped capital ships, which dwarfed any other ship in the fleet. They were characterized by their bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and dark grey-blue hull. There were ten CSO-class supercarriers, which were surrounded by smaller versions of them.

They were surrounded by almost more than sixty CAS-class assault carriers. Along with them, there were also more than two hundred CCS-class battlecruisers, one hundred RCS-class armored cruisers, one hundred CPV-class heavy destroyers, and five hundred SDV-class heavy corvettes.

Along with the large Covenant styled fleet was a much smaller fleet, composed of the Infinity, fourteen Marathon-class heavy cruisers, ten Autumn-class heavy cruisers, and more than thirty Paris-class heavy frigates.

A longer distance away from the two fleets, closer towards the curved arms of the Ark, was a fleet of almost sixty plus Anubis Ha'taks, three enhanced Replicator-Constructed Ha'taks, the Sokar Mothership, The Destiny, and an Aurora Battleship.

Along the terraformed series of eight curved arms of the Ark, four being large and four being small. There were dozens of unique weapons aimed towards the sky. With Yang's advice and knowledge of the Halo universe, Kabuto was able to instruct the Replicators to construct a large array of anti-air emplacements.

There were dozens, almost hundreds of two different types of anti-air emplacements. One type was a Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon. It was sleek and light in construction, composed of the gun itself and a large tripod mount, which housed platforms for snipers and spotters on two of its three sides. The three legs are able to adjust to a given terrain. The gun component rested on a proportionally small joint which is complemented by an energy field, and allowed 360-degree movement. It was an automated Covenant ground-based stationary anti-aircraft emplacement. And it fired powerful bolts of plasma with incredible accuracy.

The second type was a Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon. The T-38 AAC differed considerably from the sleeker Type-27 Mantis. It is significantly heavier in construction, and as such was much more difficult to transport and deploy, though its firepower is generally considered to make up for those disadvantages. The weapon is able to fire three bolts in a rapid succession before cooling down.

Both The Manti and the Tyrants were AA emplacements capable of firing devastating ultra-heavy bolts of superheated plasma at high velocities. They both can engage atmospheric craft in the air defense role and can also target starships in-orbit for planetary defense.

Standing in the bridge of the Infinity, was a young man with disheveled ash-grey hair. He wore a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants, along with a pair of black round rimmed glasses.

Kabuto looked at the 3-D holographic map of the system the Ark was in. He looked at the fleets that were surrounding the large construct and Supergate. The Sorcerer glanced around and noticed the other occupants in the room.

Yang sat in one of the chairs, spinning a bit, as she ran a hand through her long messy blonde hair. Daronica was filing her nails. Standing at the view port of the Infinity was Guren, who was looking at her reflection in the glass. Standing next to him was the Human-Replicator Sam, who was studying the 3-D holographic map of the system.

Standing at attention at the door way entrances of the command center, were several Kull Warriors. Kabuto glanced at his Kull Warriors, before he looked at the dozens of personal manning the terminals in the Infinity's bridge.

The personal all wore an advance type of armor. They all wore a grey all body armor, with a helmet which had a large golden bulbous faceplate. Kabuto glanced at the men manning the ship. They all wore what Yang called the 'Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor', something which was better than ODST armor but was weaker than MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor.

Kabuto glanced at the armored men and smirked a bit. With the help Yang's knowledge of her video game, he was able to use the knowledge of the Ancients and Asgard to recreate most of it. Since he assimilated dozens of small Goa'uld armies which boarded near the Ark, The Jaffa almost numbered in the few million, along with their families and settlements.

He of course moved most of them to the Ark. Kabuto glanced around, before he looked down back at the map. He knew that with the Promethean Knights under his command, his military strength was lopsided, they could easily over power and outnumber the Jaffa forces in his command. Something he didn't like.

So he asked Yang about Halo, more specifically the Spartans. Of course after the almost two hour rant she went on happily talking about the story, she got to the Spartan augmentations. That is what grabbed the Sorcerer's attention.

She spoke of the Spartan-II augmentations and Kabuto decided not to use those, they were entirely too risky. But the Spartan-III augmentations actually interested Kabuto, since they seemed to have the least amount of failures.

After researching and experimenting on some people, Kabuto was able to recreate the Spartan-III augmentation process. He broadcasted a signal to all the Jaffa settlements on the Ark and asked for volunteers to be his 'Spartans'. It was safe to say almost all of the Jaffa volunteered if it meant getting stronger to help their God.

For almost two weeks the Jaffa underwent the CHRYSANTHEMUM procedures on the Covenant Supercarriers, which were large enough to accommodate all the forces. The augmentations were administered over the course of a week; the Jaffa were kept in a mostly sedated state throughout the process, which was conducted in a large, open operations room housing thousands of sections.

Each compartment was filled with medical equipment, including a sterile field generator overhead as well as vital signs monitors and a chemotherapeutic infuser. The infuser contained vials for the various chemicals, which were administered to the subject via IV and osmotic patches. The Jaffa were given a number of drugs to allow them to withstand the procedures themselves and counter their potential negative effects; these included shock reducers, analgesics, anti-inflammatories, anticoagulants, and pH buffers.

The bio-augmentations Kabuto injected into the Jaffa was a 'carbide ceramic ossification catalyst' drug, which made there skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. The 'fibroid muscular protein complex' drug, that increased the density of the Jaffa's muscles greatly enhancing physical strength. A 'retina-inversion stabilizer' drug, making color sharpness is significantly better and natural night vision being heightened. And a drug which improved the colloidal neural disunification system that greatly improved the Jaffa's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%.

Kabuto was pleased about the results of the bio-augmentations. Along with the Jaffa's naturally heightened immune system, longer lifespan and enhanced regeneration because of their symbiotes, they were incredibly powerful now.

He also changed a lot of what they wore and were armed with. Kabuto wasn't stupid, most of the Goa'uld limited the weapons and armor Jaffa could use, in the chance of a rebellion. They were limited to mesh-chainmail type armor and rudimentary staff weapons.

Kabuto knew about the fact most of the Jaffa held a tradition and honor system, something he could respect. But helped them move on, he told them '_They were Spartans now. You stand side by side with your Spartan brothers and sisters. You march into battle together. You do not charge ahead. You do not grab glory for yourself. Spartans don't have rank because Spartan is your rank. You are naturally superior. I have made you better. You are Spartans now. Start acting like it.' _Is what he told the augmented Jaffa.

They were more than what they were, they were better, faster and stronger then the Jaffa, they were Spartans now. And they would dress, act and fight as such.

With the help of Yang's expertise in Halo, Kabuto was able to construct the SPI armor for the now Spartan-ized Jaffa. The SPI armor had a body suit which contained layers of ballistic liquid nanocrystal that was significantly more effective than traditional body armor materials such as Kevlar whilst being less bulky. They had photo reactive panels, which effectively blend the Spartan with their environment. The outer armor was composed of titanium and ceramic materials.

Along with their armors, most of the Spartans were equipped with either Type-55 Directed Energy Rifles/Advanced, or Storm Rifles. Type-51 Directed Energy Rifles/Improved, or Plasma Repeaters. Type-25 Directed Energy Rifles or Plasma Rifles. And Type-51 Carbine or the Covenant Carbines.

Kabuto studied the map, before he heard two pairs of footsteps head towards him. He looked up and saw two armored men standing in front of him. Unlike the other Jaffa turned Spartans, these two didn't seem to be wearing SPI armor, in fact they seemed to be wearing MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2].

The Powered Assault Armor was stronger than the SPI variant, but also harder to use and create. The armor was more advance and had more systems to run. It had an inner skinsuit, which was made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environmental control computer and their neural interface. It basically controlled the temperature of the suit and made it more comfortable for the person wearing it. There was Hydrostatic gel, which had the ability to be pressurized to various levels, allowing its wearer an amount of cushioning during hard impacts.

Then there was Polymerized lithium niobocene or Liquid metal crystal piezoelectric layer, which increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the suits user. A pressure seal and a titanium nanocomposite bodysuit. There were force-multiplying and reactive circuits, which linked the wearers mind to the armor, making the reaction time better.

The outer shell of the Mjolnir armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This alloy is very resilient and can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. Along with the titanium alloyed outer armor, there was also an Energy Shield System built into the armor.

Kabuto looked at them, one them had armor which Yang informed him was all Mark VI in nature. He had a steel and golden colored scheme. The other one had a different set of armors. He had a Locus Helmet, Infiltrator torso, Engineer left and right shoulders, and Outer-Plated arms and legs. And he had a steel and sage green colored trim on his armor, along with a green 'X' on the front of his helmet.

What both of them had in common though was the symbol they had imprinted on the upper part of their chest armor. It was the symbol of a serpent eating its own tail. It was the symbol of the Ouroboros, the tail-devouring snake. It was the symbol he was using to replace Anubis' old symbol.

"Lord Anubis…" The two armored men said at the same time, as they bowed their heads. "…Lady Styx." They said, as they bowed towards Sam.

Kabuto glanced at the two. "Locus…" He said, as he looked at the armored man with the steel and green trim. "…David." He said, looking at the steel and golden colored man. Of course that wasn't their real names. David's real name had several apostrophes and accents, something Kabuto couldn't pronounce, so he just called him David.

Locus on the other hand was a different case. It seemed to stem from the treatment of his original Goa'uld master. He was told he was nothing more than a weapon and a tool for the Goa'uld. He may have taken those words too far and, as a result, abandoned using his own name, feeling that it was no longer useful. So instead of using his real name, he'd rather be named based on his armor, specifically his helmet.

"My Lord." Locus said, with his voice being filtered through a voice modulator, being less compressed and more deep and acoustic sounding, adding to his menacing presence. "You called for us?" He asked.

Kabuto nodded. "We'll be heading through The Ark in a short time." He informed. "Are the War-games running?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." David replied with a nod. "The separate Blue and Red teams are clashing as we speak. They'll have a decent grasp in live combat experience." He informed.

Kabuto nodded, as he glanced at Sam. "Is the Ark ready to connect to the Supergate constructed by Harbinger and Nazara?" He questioned.

Sam glanced down and frowned."…No…It's being moved I think." She admitted.

"Moved?" Kabuto asked unsure.

"Yes…it seems…" Sam said, as she put a hand on the side of her head. "…that their Supergate was in danger of being destroyed. So they're moving it through slipspaced into a space which they control." She informed.

Kabuto frowned, as he looked at the 3-D map. "I see. Locus, David, get yourselves and the rest of the Spartans ready for anything." He said seriously.

"Of course." Locus and David said, as they bowed their heads and walked off. Kabuto looked at the two, before he focused on Sam.

"Creator, there's something I'd like to inform you of." Sam said, as she held the side of her head. "The others, they're picking up a large fleet forming to attack them along with the Supergate." She said with a scowl.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, before he smirked, as he looked at the 3-D map. "Well then, these guys want a fight. Well, we'll give them one." He informed. "…Move the Infinity towards the Ark, have seven of the Marathon-Class heavy Cruisers, five of the Autumn-Class Heavy Cruisers, twenty Paris-Class Heavy Frigates, two CSO-Supercarriers, fifteen CAS-Assault Carriers, eighty CCS-Battlecruisers, forty RCS-Armored cruisers, thirty CPV-Heavy Destroyers, and a hundred SDV-Heavy Corvettes." He instructed.

Sam glanced at the map, before some of the holographic representations of the ships moved towards their location. "It seems their Supergate has left Slipspace and is ready for a stable wormhole. The wormhole will be strong and large enough to rectify the time distortion between us." She informed.

"Good…" Kabuto said, as he stepped back and looked out of the view port of the Infinity.

"So we're going to have an awesome space battle!?" Yang asked excitedly, as she stood up and walked over to him.

"…That's the plan." He said.

"I have to admit, this sounds pretty interesting." Guren said, as she glanced to her side and looked at Yang and Kabuto.

"Pretty interesting?! It'll be epic!" Yang said with a grin. Daronica glanced at the older girls, before she shook her head and sighed a bit, as she went back to her nails.

Blue sparks of electricity sparked off the Supergate, before the edge of the giant ring, blue water-like energy came and met up in the center of the gate. A ring-like shockwave emitted from the center of the gate, as the energy came together, before a violent burst of water-looking energy irrupted forward and then slammed back into the water-like portal.

The Infinity moved towards the Ark, as twenty Paris-Class Frigates were floating at areas right next to the flagship, like they were prepared to escort it. The five Autumn-Cruisers were in the same boat as the Heavy Frigates, all accompanying the Infinity like they were escorting it. The seven Marathon-Cruisers were about a few hundred meters from the Infinity.

Above the human ship fleet, two gigantic ships shadowed them, when the Supercarriers positioned themselves above them. Fifteen CAS-Assault Carriers, eighty CCS-Battlecruisers, forty RCS-Armored cruisers, thirty CPV-Heavy Destroyers, and a hundred SDV-Heavy Corvettes, all grouped around the two Supercarriers.

The infinity moved forward, with its engines igniting in a bright blue glow, along with the other human-based vessels.

Kabuto glanced at Sam. "Transmit an all-out signal through the link, to Harbinger, Nazara and the Replicators on the other side." He instructed. The Human-Replicator nodded seriously, before she closed her eyes and focused, as the Infinity headed towards the Ark's Supergate.

(**Mass Effect Universe, 2186 CE, Sol System) **

The Citadel slowly opened up, as it pointed away from Earth. Thousands upon thousands unique similarly shaped vessels drifted towards the Citadel, as its large fins spread outwards.

In terms of physical design, the vessels bared a superficial resemblance to a cuttlefish or squid, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. The rear-most of the larger legs had crescent-shaped extensions. They were colossal in size, being from one hundred and sixty to two thousand meters in length.

The Reapers reacted to a galactic wide signal broadcasted through their link, and began to spread out that signal to other Reaper-related constructs.

Several loud banging-sounds echoed, as several giant cylindrical shaped ships came out of FTL space. The large superstructures had organic honeycomb-like protrusions built into the large vessels. The Collector Cruisers joined up with Reaper fleet.

A unique larger Reaper moved towards the Citadel. It had only four main legs and multiple glowing orange-yellow 'eyes'. "…**Initiating Directive, 0001. The Great Creator has arrived, the time for our progression is here! Initiating Directive, 0001. The Great Creator has arrived, the time for our progression is here!..."** Harbinger transmitted to every Reaper, Collector or Reaper-related technology.

On the Citadel, in Dr. Bryson's Lab a fragment of Nazara's broken body began to give off a light blue glow. The blue glow began to condense along the fragment, before it became incredibly intense to the point of being blindingly light.

In an instant the fragment released a large pulse of blue energy, which shattered the shield that contained it. The blue pulsating energy collided with the metal room surrounding. The surrounding metals and resources began to dissolve on a molecular level, being pulled apart and moved towards the Reaper fragment.

Heading towards the Sol System the SR-2 Normandy in FLT space, on board EDI glanced down and gripped the side of her head. Her eyes dimed along with several lights inside the ship, when she got a transmission. "…The Great Creator has arrived…" She muttered, as the Reaper algorithms that formed her programing picked up the transmission.

EDI glanced around, before she turned to her side. A young woman with short crimson red hair and green eyes walked out of the briefing room. "Commander." EDI's voice announced, causing Shepard to glance up.

"What is it, EDI?" She asked.

"I'm…picking up a transmission from the Reapers." EDI informed.

"Is it a surrender?" Shepard asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"No. It's an all-out transmission to…every Reaper in the Galaxy, and its contents are concerning." EDI stated. "It's a beacon, stating all Reapers are to go to Earth." She informed.

"…Hmph, it seems that they're getting scared." Shepard commented.

"No…I don't believe so." EDI said, causing the woman to frown. "There is a message within the transmission. And I don't think it's one of a surrendering race." She stated.

"What's the message?" Shepard questioned.

"…Initiating Directive, 0001. The Great Creator has arrived. The time of our progression is here…" EDI informed.

"The creator…" Shepard muttered, before she quickly went to the bridge of the Normandy. "…If this 'creator' is coming, I doubt it's going to be pleased we're attacking its creations." She said with a scowl.

She arrived at the bridge and saw Joker tapping at his holographic controls. "Approaching Sol Relay, Commander…" He informed. "…We're through the relay in thirty seconds." He added.

After a moment, the SR-2 Normandy dropped out of FTL, along with hundreds upon hundreds of other ships, ranging from Alliance vessels, Turian ships, Asari ships, Quarian ships and Geth ships.

"Alliance fleet reporting, Turian fleet reporting, Asari fleets reporting, Geth Fleet reporting…Quarian Fleet reporting…" Joker said. "…All fleets reporting Commander. All of them are waiting on your command." He informed.

Shepard walked forward and narrowed her eyes. "EDI, what's that?" She asked, as she pointed at a small portion of the upper part of Earth. The image was magnified, revealing the Citadel was wide open, with the wards extended outwards. The center ring of the Citadel exploded outward with a violent burst of energy, before it slammed back in blue water-like energy.

"I believe that is the Citadel." EDI informed.

"Isn't it supposed to be sealed close?" Shepard questioned unsure.

"Yes…I am detecting an anomaly." EDI alerted, getting the woman's attention.

"What kind of an anomaly?" She asked.

"The signal, that I picked up earlier has increased in repetition to almost seven hundred times each millisecond, especially with every Reaper broadcasting it…I am picking up another anomaly, coming from the Citadel's center ring." EDI informed, causing Shepard to look out the view port of the Normandy.

Out of the blue water-like energy in the center of the Citadel a large ship which was almost three times larger than a Reaper Capital Ship seemed to appear from the energy. The ship was almost five and a half kilometers long, eight hundred meters wide and one kilometer high.

"…Infinity…" Shepard muttered unsure, as she read the inscription along the hull. She was baffled why it was in English.

"I'm detecting several dozen vessels coming out of the anomaly." EDI informed causing Shepard to frown as the image was enhanced.

There were almost twenty relatively large warships, which dwarfed most of the ships in their fleets. The warships looked like they were giant guns with engines attached to their sides. There were seven giant ships, larger than even the Asari's dreadnoughts, and they seemed to be more spread out from the ship with 'Infinity' printed on it. Closer towards the large vessel, were five more ships that were larger than the twenty warships, but smaller than the seven other ones.

The fleet of large unique ships moved forward at relatively high speeds, before they stopped. The next vessel to come out of the Citadel shocked the fleet to their very core.

An extremely titanic and almost impossibly large ship exited from the Citadel's Supergate. The ship was almost eleven kilometers wide, just barely being small enough to be able to pass through the Citadel. It was almost three and a half kilometers high, and it was almost twenty nine kilometers long, being almost half of the length of the Citadel's arms. It had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and pale dark midnight-blue hull. It had a unique swollen and bulbous 'hooked' bow section, which was entirely unseen by the fleets.

The Covenant Supercarrier moved forward at surprisingly fast speeds, even for its size. It turned a bit and joined up with the 'Infinity' branded ship. It dwarfed everything in that fleet. Making all of them look small.

But to Shepard's surprise, an almost identical ship of same size and design exited the Citadel's portal. But it didn't stop there fifteen almost identically designed ships, but were almost a third of the size joined up with the growing fleet.

Almost one hundred and twenty more ships came through the portal. They were nearly two kilometers from stem to stern. They all had a sleek, amphibious design with sweeping contours, bulbous sections, and perfect symmetry, with either two or four fin-like structures beneath the bow. Forty of them seemed to have more armor than the others and seemed to be longer and wider.

Around thirty or so ships exited the portals and had a very unique design. They had a roughly teardrop-shaped fore section that droops downward, forming a bulbous protrusion; the dorsal surface of this section contains a recessed area. Near the aft end, the hull splits into six sleek, wing-like structures. The shortest pair faced outward at a slightly upward angle, the mid-sized structures curve upward at an inward-facing angle, and the largest structures curve downward, also facing inward. The CPV-Heavy Destroyers grouped up with the fleet, almost a hundred or so SDV-Heavy Corvettes came out, before the Supergate deactivated.

The almost two hundred and fifty Covenant ships arranged themselves in a defensive position, intertwining the Covenant Assault Carriers, Battlecruisers, Armored Cruisers, Destroyers and Heavy Corvettes in a more spread out fashion. As almost more than a hundreds of thousands of Seraphs, Space Banshees, and Phantom Gunboats were deployed.

The Infinity turned, leveling its left dorsal side towards the fleet of allying Aliens. While the fleet was ready, none of the allied aliens knew or noticed one of the Supercarriers or the Infinity deploying some Phantoms and Spirits, strategically placing Spartan troops on the war torn Earth.

"…What do we do, Commander?" Joker asked, as he glanced up towards the red-headed woman. Shepard scowled, before she noticed the largest of Reapers flying towards the Infinity, which seemed to be in the center of the giant battlegroup around Earth.

"Everyone, prepare to fire…But let's see what this is first." Shepard instructed, as she stepped forward.

"What're you waiting for, Commander? An invitation?" Joker asked sarcastically.

"EDI informed me of a message all Reapers are broadcasting…all across the Galaxy." Shepard said to Joker, and the rest of the fleet. "…'Initiating Directive, 0001. The Great Creator has Arrived. The time of our progression is here.'" She recited.

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous." Joker commented.

Kabuto looked out the forward view port of the Infinity, as he noticed a giant vessel with four glowing orange-yellow eyes. Yang blinked a few times, as she saw smaller yellow holographic form of the giant creature form inside the bridge of the Infinity.

"**…Father." **A deep aggressive synthetic voice announced.

"Holy shit, that little spider thing." Guren said with some shock, as she looked out the view port of the Infinity, seeing the giant Reaper.

The yellow holographic form of Harbinger turned and looked at Guren. "**I was once in such a basic form, Organic." **Harbinger stated.

"It's Guren, not 'Organic'." Guren said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"**Apologize, I am aware of your status as a concubine of my Father." **Harbinger spoke, causing Guren to glare.

"Concubine!" Guren said angrily.

The holographic form of Harbinger dimed a bit, as the eyes glowed brighter. "**That is still the term.**" The Reaper said unsure.

"It is." Kabuto interjected.

"But you don't just call me that!" Guren said with a glare.

"…**Why not?" **Harbinger asked, causing Kabuto, Yang and Sam to look at Guren.

Guren blinked a few times, as she looked a bit unsure. "Uh...well now you're putting me on the spot, I don't really have an answer for that, it's just rude I guess." She said.

"**Your discrepancy is noted. The other units and I won't refer to you as a concubine of our Father." **Harbinger informed.

Guren rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said with a sigh. It was probably the best she'd get anyways. When she was younger, she didn't mind the whole Harem thing. She still idolized Kabuto for what he did for her, but she just didn't like the idea of sharing. Something she knew the other girls put up with, only because of their mutual love for the Sorcerer. She didn't like being reminded of being a concubine.

"So you grew from those little toy spiders, cute." Yang said with a grin, as she crossed her arms.

The holographic visage of Harbinger, Sam and Kabuto gave her a look. Well Harbinger and Sam glared at her, for the 'toy' remark. Kabuto just sighed, but smirked at her usual attitude.

"**It seems you have a penton for insulting our kind, Dumb-Organic-Blonde." **Harbinger replied.

"Oh, you got the insults now. I bet you feel like a big boy." Yang teased. "It must've taken you years to come up with them." She added.

A deep vibrating horn-like sound echoed, shaking the Infinity a bit, as the giant Reaper turned, having its four glowing yellow-orange eyes look through the view port of the ship. "Yang, Harbinger…" Kabuto said with a sigh. "…I don't like infighting, especially between my creations." He added seriously.

"Aw, but he started it!" Yang said with a pout.

Kabuto gave her a look. Harbinger wasn't an instigator like she was. "Don't be stupid." He said, getting an eye roll from the blonde.

The Sorcerer looked towards the view port, looking at Harbinger. "…You've grown up, I'm proud." He admitted. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"**…More than twenty thousand cycles…or approximately a billion years." **Harbinger informed.

"…Oh…I'm…sorry." Kabuto said, as he glanced down. His creations waited for him for almost a billion years.

The holographic visage of Harbinger dimmed a bit, as it faced the Sorcerer. "**Why are you apologizing, Father? We were able to evolve to the point of ascendance." **Harbinger informed.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before Sam stepped forward. "How? What have you been doing?" She questioned seriously.

"**We have imposed order in the Galaxy. With each cycle, starting and ending every fifty thousand years. Civilizations would advance to form a limited FTL technology, they would discover our legacy…The Mass Relays, which would provide instant transportation to the Citadel, which in turn would became the center of galactic activity." **Harbinger stated. "**The Civilizations would base their technology on our Mass Relays, our Technology. But using it, their Civilizations develop along the paths we desire. Once they reach a sufficient advancement, we come, and we harvest them." **He explained.

"…Galaxy wide harvesting…" Kabuto muttered.

"Entire civilizations, entire species." Sam said with wide eyes. The possibilities of that were incredible.

"You said every fifty thousand years or so, you harvest…Um, how many of you guys are made from that?" Guren asked.

"**One**." Harbinger answered.

"…Just one?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**The most viable species of the cycle will be harvested and evolve into one of us! The others, they will be converted to smaller vessels." **Harbinger informed.

"…Wait…" Kabuto said, as he glanced down and did the math. "…If you were here for almost a billion years, and for each fifty thousand years you would harvest and create a new one of you…That would mean there are almost twenty thousand of you, along with the smaller vessels you mentioned." He informed.

"**You are correct, Father…And they will all be here momentarily." **Harbinger stated.

"I see." Kabuto said, before he looked out into space. "…Where's Nazara?" He asked curiously.

The holographic form of Harbinger dimmed a bit. "…**His physical body was destroyed…by a human." **Harbinger informed.

"…What?" Kabuto said with a scowl. "You and Nazara were supposed to protect each other, how could he have been destroyed!?" He demanded angrily.

"**With each cycle, one of use is left behind to watch over the Galaxy as we go into hiding. It was Nazara's time to be our Vanguard. The Protheans were able to disconnect us from the Citadel, making Nazara have to personally connect up to it. He amassed an army of primitive constructs to fight for him. But his plans were foiled, by the actions of a Human, Commander Shepard." **Harbinger explained.

Kabuto scowled, as he looked at the Hologram. "And this human is still alive?" He asked.

"**I sent to Collectors to eliminate her, and to collect her body for Harvesting." **Harbinger informed. "**Like I stated, Nazara's physical body was destroyed, but his consciousness is still in the Link. I was planning on constructing his body again, uploading his consciousness into the body, while adding Commander Shepard's DNA into the body as well." **The Reaper stated.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Daronica asked nervously, looking at the giant vessel.

"**With Nazara died the potential of a thousand ****_billion_**** souls! Can she** **appreciate the tragedy, simpleton that she is?"** Harbinger demanded angrily. "**Her life is but an instant, a lonely flash. A ruse. And her…'Victory'…Hmhmhm...**" The Reaper laughed. "…**Another stone upon the monument to the sins of shortsighted fools."** Harbinger said.

Daronica shifted nervously, as she glanced away from the imposing Reaper. She was creeped out by them when she first saw them, but now she was scared of them.

"This Commander Shepard person, where is she?" Kabuto questioned.

"**At the edge of Mars, with the Turian, Asari, Quarian, Geth and Alliance fleets backing them…A set of primitive races, all with feeble weaponry." **Harbinger informed.

Kabuto scowled, as he looked out the left view port of the Infinity, and noticed a large fleet approaching from Mars. "So, are we going to see a good ol' fashion space battle?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Harbinger, can you connect us with this…Shepard person?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at the holographic form of Harbinger.

"**Of course, it won't be difficult. With the AI they have, from reverse-engineered technology from us, they have been listening in on the broadcast I have been transmitting to the others." **Harbinger informed.

"…Transmission…you mean the transmission you're broadcasting right now…to talk to us?" Sam asked with narrowed blue eyes.

"**…Correct." **Harbinger answered.

"Does secrecy escape your grasp?" Sam asked irritated.

"**If the organics know of our creator, what will they do? They are bacteria. Nothing more." **The Reaper stated.

Kabuto nodded to that one. He gave that one to Harbinger. If what Harbinger said was true, then he made the people of this galaxy become dependent on one form of technology. And what were they going to do with the fact they knew he was their creator, threaten him?

EDI looked towards Shepard. "The Creator is looking towards our fleet. He looks like he's contemplating…" She informed. "…'Shall I open up communications, Father?' Harbinger asked…Before the Creator nodded." She stated.

"I'm not the only one who's creeped out at the fact the Reapers call this person, father?" Joker asked, only for Shepard to ignore him, as she stared out into space, right at the Infinity, surrounded by a fleet of completely unknown unique ships.

Before they could react, the viewport of the Normandy went black, and then was replaced by an image of several…humans. There was a young girl with sliver-blonde hair, sitting back, staring out the window of the bridge. Two young women, one with long messy blonde hair, and the other with light blue hair. And then there was a woman with short blonde hair and wore a silver-grey suite, and had a very cold detached look, like she was a machine.

What grabbed Shepard's attention was the young man standing next to the cold woman. He had disheveled ash-grey hair, dark green eyes and wore black round-rimmed glasses. He wore a white button-down shirt and black pants.

"Well hello there." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked at the red-headed woman.

"…You're…Human…" Shepard said in shock.

Kabuto smirked, as he blinked and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden slitted eyes, before he blinked again with his eyes turning dark green. "Were you expecting something else?" He asked condescendingly.

"You created the Reapers?" Shepard questioned with narrowed eyes.

"…What the fuck are Reapers?" Kabuto asked unsure.

"…**That is the name the Protheans labeled us with, the race of the previous cycle, Father." **Harbinger informed.

"Oh, I have to admit. It's a good name." Kabuto commented with a nod. "It's better than Z-3000 Automated Self-Replicating/Self-Adaptive Combat Gravemind-System." He admitted.

"…A human created the Reapers…That's impossible." Shepard commented.

"**Someone with your limited facilities cannot even comprehend your standing in the vast Multiverse."** Harbinger interjected, causing Shepard to glare at the yellow holographic form of the Reaper.

"You…created these…things. They've killed billions, trillions of innocent people!" Shepard said angrily.

"So?" Kabuto asked with a tilt of his head, as he looked at Shepard. "They're just people." He stated uncaringly, getting a shocked look from Shepard. Though she knew she should've expected better, from the creator of the Reapers.

"What? How can you think that way!?" Shepard demanded angrily.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow. "We live in a meaningless, mechanical, and uncaring universe that human beings, with their naturally limited faculties, could never fully understand. We in all intents and purposes are meaningless. All life is meaningless, you're just a bunch of chemical reactions…So, why waste it." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Your Reapers have committed countless acts of genocide!" Shepard said with a scowl, as she pointed towards the projecting of the Sorcerer. "You are responsible for those deaths! You created these things to devour races!" She stated.

"All consumption is death for the consumed. Yet all must eat, so we all bring damnation to one creature or another." Kabuto replied with a scowl. "You say my Reapers committed genocide…but you all have limited lifespans, my Reapers are ageless, immortal machines. Do they take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe?" He asked curiously.

"Forced indoctrination and melting people is not another life! Not one person would want" Shepard said with narrowed eyes.

**"Side by side we'll march as one. Humans, Turians, Asari, Quarians and Geth will die. Earth will fall swift and quick. And so forth shall all of life in this cycle!" **Harbinger said angrily, since Shepard yelled at his father.

"Like I would let you harm this galaxy!" Shepard stated.

"**My future is your past. Think on it and accept."** Harbinger replied. "**I have beaten fleets of thousands! Harvested a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!" **He declared.

Shepard glared at Kabuto. "You're insane!" The red-headed woman said with a scowl.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear someone leading such a unique force of…frigates, questioning my sanity?" He asked curiously. In a battle between ships, it's usually the bigger ships that have the most weapons integrated into them. All their ships didn't seem to have the size to carry weapons that could do damage to their Lantean, Asgard, and/or Forerunner-level energy shields.

"Go straight to hell, you bastard." Shepard said angrily, glaring at Kabuto. Sam twitched and almost all of the Reapers faced her fleet, with their legs expanding, priming their weapons.

"I will." Kabuto replied with a condescending smirk. "But not just yet, sorry to disappoint you, Shepard." He said.

"…I don't know how you created the Reapers. How you've lived for more than a hundred thousand years…maybe more. You should be dead." Shepard stated.

"That's where you're wrong…I've never been more alive." Kabuto responded.

"You're a monster." Shepard said, glaring at the Sorcerer.

"Morality aside, I'm just as human now, as I ever was." Kabuto stated.

"Look at you, some sorta hell-bent genocidal maniac." Shepard replied.

"Deny it all you want, my humanity is not in question." The Sorcerer replied. "I still have that one trait that puts us in ascendance even above the angels. If it's a monster you want, you should look at those aliens you're allied with. Isn't it true they had to be convinced to join you, convinced to fight my creations? Isn't it true that they'd rather risk an entire species, than help? If you want a monster, look at them." He said with a smirk. "I am human, just like you are. Within me recedes a human soul and a will." He stated.

"You and I are human, and like the human race…we will disappear. Other races will appear and disappear in turn. The sky will become icy and void, pierced by the feeble light of half-dead stars. Which will also disappear. Everything will disappear. And what human beings do is just as free of sense as the free motion of elementary particles. Good, evil, morality? Pure fictions. Only egotism exists. So I will use my own will to drive me forward and pave my way through this universe, and leave a mark so deep…" Kabuto trailed with a scowl. '_…I will learn all that I can. And I will not be forgotten, I will be known…' _He thought, still having the issue with his identity, not wanting to be remembered for something Orochimaru did. Or just being Orochimaru's henchman.

"You may think that killing a bunch of people will get you some sorta recognition. But I won't let you go through with this!" Shepard declared.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Killing a bunch of people? No, I'm creating something no one has ever seen." He replied.

"You might think you're powerful, being able to create the Reapers. But you're human, and that means you can die!" Shepard said with a smirk.

"Your words are as empty as your future. This exchange is over…" Kabuto said, before the video transmission cut out.

Kabuto glanced at Sam. "…Fire everything/All ships open fire." He and Shepard ordered at the same time.

The fleets fired, at the Covenant-UNSC-Reaper fleet, all of them firing their weapons. As the fleet approached, all of the Paris-Class heavy frigates, Autumn-class heavy cruisers, Marathon-class heavy cruisers fired their MAC guns at the attacking fleet. With pin-point precision an advance AI could simultaneously aim, calculate and fire, thirty-nine slugs flew through space, leaving a trail of white streaks.

The Alliance fleets had their own Magnetic Accelerator Weapons; their strongest weapons fired twenty-kilogram or forty-four pound slugs at 4,025 kilometers per second, each giving around thirty-eight kilotons of kinetic energy. But the projectiles collided with the Lantean-Asgard energy shields of the Covenant or UNSC vessels, which easily held back the projectiles.

On the other hand the thirty-nine MAC blasts from the UNSC-styled ships. They were ranging from Six hundred tons to higher weights of ultra-dense Naquadah slug rounds. They traveled at velocities from thirty kilometers per second to twelve thousand kilometers per second, carrying an explosive yield of about sixty-four Kilotons to about fifty Gigatons. Along with the fact the slug rounds were composed of Naquadah, the massive amount of kinetic energy was multiplied exponentially.

The Naquadah-MAC rounds completely tore through the ships' Kinetic Barriers, and completely shattered the ships. They went through the ships, and continued to go through the ships behind them, and crippled the third ones.

The hundreds of thousands of Space Banshees, Seraphs, Phantom Gunboats, and Oculus vessels attacked the opposing fighters. All the SDV-Heavy Corvettes, CPV-class heavy destroyers, RCS-class armored cruisers, and CCS-class battlecruisers fired their Plasma Turrets, Plasma torpedoes, and Pulse Lasers at the fleets, as they clashed.

While the fleets clashed violently, the two CSO-Class Supercarriers and fifteen CAS-Class Assault Carriers kept a distance from the clashing fleets, as they used their Energy Projectors to cut dozens of ships in half with beams of concentrated plasma.

Unknown to most of the Alliance fleets, several dozen tears in space formed, revealing a green aura-like sub-space, as thousands of Reapers and Collector Cruisers came out of Hyperspace, coming from all over the Galaxy.

Kabuto stood on the bridge of the Infinity, as he slowly looked down, away from the death and destruction. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but in the process of creating the ultimate beings, he knew sacrifices had to be made. Sam on the other hand had a dark smirk, as her more psychotic side surfaced.

She glanced to her side and noticed Kabuto was looking down, causing her to lose her smirk. Sam side-stepped towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Creator. You may have created us, but we are the killers…not you." She informed. "Remember this, kill one man, and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror…Kill them all, and you are a god." Sam said, as she looked back out at the carnage. "You will be the God…while we are the murderers." She said seriously.

"…You would do that?" Kabuto asked unsure.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "I would do anything for you, Creator." She stated seriously.

"Thanks." Kabuto said, with some relief as he looked at the battle, as the UNSC-styled ships fired their MAC guns again.

Sam looked at her creator, before she tightened her grip around his shoulder, as she rested her head on his. She knew despite his experiences, despite his knowledge and his attitude. He was only in his early twenties. He was still a young person, just passing out of his teenage years. Sam herself was technically in her mid-to-late thirties. She knew how emotionally unstable people his age could be, they were still just immature children who hadn't grown up.

Despite the fact she hated Fifth, and most humans and organics in general. She truly was loyal and devoted to her creator.

"…Creator…" Sam said, as she looked at Kabuto. "…Several small ships have broken through our blockade. It would seem they began to focus all their fire upon a small part of our fleet, to let this small group pass. Shall I have to Infinity's Mass Drivers and Particle Cannons destroy them?" She asked.

Kabuto looked out of the other side of the bridge and noticed a ship with 'SR-2' printed on it. "No…Not yet. They're ignoring the fleet, and going straight to the ground. Why? If they ignore us, that means they don't see us as the main enemy. Let's see what the move of a desperate person has…Have the Promethean Knights and the Spartans keep their distance." He instructed, before he looked at the holographic form of Harbinger. "Keep your constructs away from them as well…I want to see what their plans are." He said seriously.

"Maybe they have a weapon that can kill your…um…Reapers?" Yang said unsure, as the 'Reaper' title.

"No, that would be stupid." Guren stated, before she looked out the view port and saw the dozens of Giant Reapers. "Have you seen those things?!" She asked incredulously.

"I have to admit, I don't see a weapon that could kill all of them." Daronica commented.

"Well it could be like a Halo that wipes out all life in the Galaxy!" Yang said with a wide grin, as she held her hands up and formed a ring.

At mention of a weapon that could wipe all life out of the Galaxy, Sam frowned and glanced down. '_…Wasn't there a weapon somewhere in our Galaxy that could potentially wipe out all life?' _She thought to herself. '_It was something the Ancients made, but I can't place the location of it. The Ancients seemed to have left it out of their Repository.'_ She mused.

"I find that very unlikely." Kabuto stated.

"Eh, it could happen." Yang replied with a shrug.

"I have to admit, I like the ship…" Guren said, as she looked at the holographic form of the Normandy SR-2. "…Do you want to add it to our fleet?" She asked curiously, as she looked at Kabuto.

"…I don't care." Kabuto replied, as he watched the ship go near the atmosphere of Earth. "If you want to capture it and add it to our fleet, I don't see a problem with it." He added, before he looked at Harbinger. "Can you take me to the Ark?" The Sorcerer asked.

"…**Of course Father, The Citadel will be ready for your arrival." **Harbinger said, as Kabuto vanished in the bright light of an Asgard Beam Transporter, and into Harbinger.

"Aw, he left us behind!" Yang said with a pout.

"I think he left you here, so you could enjoy the space battle you kept talking about." Sam said with a scowl at the other blonde.

Awhile later, a young woman with red hair and green eyes, wearing combat armor moved through ruins of a city. Following her was a humanoid female android-like person and the Prothean Javik.

Shepard panted a bit, as she moved forward. She was heading towards the pillars and beam that lead to the Citadel. She had destroyed the Reaper Destroyer with the missile batteries, along with the seemingly endless horde of Husks. The fleet around the Citadel seemed to have moved away, allowing them to bring in the Crucible, but she had to open the rear arms of the station.

"…Shit!" Shepard sounded, as the ground shook, with a Giant Sovereign-Class Reaper landing behind the pillar, and it had four glowing yellow eyes. A deep horn-like whirling sound echoed, as it's four legs spread out a bit.

Shepard and her squad ran forward, along with several tanks and Alliance soldiers, all heading for the pillar. Harbinger fired several beams of molten metal contained in a magnetic field, destroying the tanks easily. The beams of energy seemed to entirely missed Shepard, only hitting the tanks, air support and alliance soldiers. Before she could react, a red energy beam collided with the ground in front of her, creating an explosion sending her back.

Harbinger stayed for a moment, before he took off away from the pillar. Shepard slowly got up in a daze, as she pulled out her pistol and began to shoot at some of the approaching Husks. She stumbled forward and killed a Marauder, before she entered the beam.

Kabuto walked along white walkways of the Citadel, as some of the walls shifted and rearranged themselves. All leading its creator to its 'heart'.

"I have to admit, this place is…lusher than the Ark." Kabuto commented as he glanced around the place.

Kabuto looked up at the Supergate integrated in the Citadel, before he noticed a weird device being latched up to it, as the back opened up. "Hmm…Well…That could be their weapon." He mused, before his eyes shifted to a crimson color and vanished in a swirling-vortex.

Shepard slowly woke up and shook her head. She glanced up and noticed a holographic form of a child walking towards her.

"Wake up." The child said, with its voice being a mixture of three different echoed voices.

"What? Where am I?" She asked.

"The Citadel. It's my home." The child answered.

Shepard looked around, before she looked at the holographic child. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Catalyst." The child replied.

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst." Shepard admitted.

"No the Citadel is part of me." The AI replied.

"I need to stop the Reapers." She informed. "Do you know how I can do that?" She asked.

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution." The AI informed, as it walked off, with Shepard following.

"Solution? To what?" She questioned.

"Chaos." It replied.

'_But this is Chaos?' _Shepard thought.

"The Created will always rebel against their creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for the next cycle." The AI informed.

"By wiping out organic life." Shepard said.

"No, we harvest advanced civilizations. Leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here." The child said.

"But you killed the rest." She argued.

"We helped them ascend so they could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form." It said.

"I think we'd rather keep our own form." She said.

"No, you can't. Without us to stop it. Synthetics would destroy all organics." The AI said. "We've created the cycles so that never happens. That's the solution." The Child said.

"But you're taking away our future, without a future we have no hope, without hope, we might as well be machines, programmed to do what we're told." Shepard said.

"You have hope, more than you think." The AI said. "The fact that you are standing here, the first organic ever proves it. It also proves that my solution won't work anymore." It informed.

"So now what?" Shepard asked.

"We find a new solution." The Catalyst said.

"Yeah, but how?" She asked.

"The Crucible changed me. Created new…possibilities, but I can't make them happen. I know you've thought about destroying us…" It said, as they looked towards a red cylinder. "…You can wipe out all synthetic life if you want. Including the Geth and most of the technology you rely on. And you are mostly synthetic." It informed.

"And the Reapers would be destroyed?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but the peace won't last." The AI replied. "Soon, your children will create synthetics, and then the chaos will come back." It added.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

"Or do you think you can control us." The AI said, as they looked at a blue terminal.

"Hun, so the Illusive Man was right after all." Shepard said.

"Yes, but he could never have taken control…because we already controlled him." The AI informed.

"But I can." She said.

"You will die, you will control us, but you will lose everything you have." The Catalyst said.

"But the Reapers would obey me?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. There is another solution." It added.

"Yeah?" She sounded.

"Syntheses." The Catalyst informed.

"And that is?" Shepard asked.

"Add your energy to the Crucibles. Everything you are will be absorbed, and then sent out. The Chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework, a new…DNA." The AI informed.

"I…Don't know." She said.

"Why not? Synthetics are already a part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?" It asked.

"And there will be peace?" Shepard asked.

"The Cycle will end. Synthesis is the final evolution of life, but we need each other to make it happen. You have a difficult decision. Releasing the energy on the Crucible will end the Cycle. But it will also destroy the Mass Relays. The paths are open, but you have to choose." The AI informed.

Shepard stumbled forward, as she began to steadily move towards the red pillar. As she moved away, the Catalyst's form twitched, changing color to a sky blue, and then to a green, and then to a Blueish Red color, before it shifted back to its semi-transparent light blue. '_…Father is back…Now we can leave this place.' _The AI thought with a smirk, before it fell when it watched Shepard move to destroy the Reapers.

Shepard pulled out her pistol and fired at the red cylinder, causing it to rupture and explode…But nothing else happened after that. "…What's going on…" She muttered, as she glanced up and noticed the Reapers were still in space.

"…Did you really think I would hand you the solution in destroying my bothers?" The Catalyst questioned, as its form flickered. "…[_You were so easily deceived]…_" A Mac OS X voice synthesizer-system voice said. when the Catalyst's form became more ridged and sky blue. "Why would you trust us? We are all children of our Father. Why would we harm each other? Why would I let you do it?" A child-like voice asked, as the form shrunk down and became blueish red. "_You so easily trusted out deceptive words, on no logic. Only someone so desperate would trust the words of an unknown…I don't know why you would be so trusting of us." _An almost echoey male voice said, as the Catalyst turned a green color.

Shepard glared at the AI, before she leveled her pistol at the AI. "You lied to me." She forced out.

The AI shifted to a sky blue color, becoming more ridged and robotic in appearance. "[_Lies…Deceit…It's what I do.]" _It said in a synthesized voice. "[_Oh, and Knock, Knock}" _It said, as it stepped forward. "[_Check behind you, you dirty, dirty Shisno.]"_ It said.

Shepard turned around and saw a young man with ash-grey hair, with glasses. "Hello there." Kabuto said dryly, as his eyes shifted and turned black with crimson trinity-like symbols in them.

"[_Father_]/_Father/_Father…" The three different voices echoed at once.

Kabuto looked at the AI, before he held his hand out, with the holographic form shrinking and forming above his palm. "Hello there, it seems your personalities shattered." He commented.

"_We were alone, Father. So we split apart."_ An echoey male voice said, as the holographic form turned green.

"So…You tried to destroy my creations." Kabuto said, as he looked at Shepard with a melancholic look.

"They are killing everyone or whatever you want to call it." Shepard forced out, as she forced herself to stand up.

Kabuto took a step towards her, as he gave her a melancholic look. "Everyone seems misunderstand me. You call me 'Monster' and 'Abomination' but...do you know my crime? I was lied to, I was hated, vilified, and manipulated…I cared about the person who gave me my name to much. And for that I was betrayed, they punished me…" He said, as he slowly walked around the red-headed woman.

"You're all lost. You all look for an answer in this vast sea of black space and bright stars. You all look to a God. But your father made you and then abandoned you, so you pray. You see signs where there's nothing. But truth is, there's no one listening and you don't even notice….But I would never abandon my children." Kabuto said seriously, as he reached out and put his hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Everyone calls my Replicators monsters, my Reapers genocidal machines…do you know why they are the way they are? Because they love me, more than anything…" Kabuto informed, as he stood in front of the wounded Shepard. "…They want to evolve, become the strongest in creation, because they want me happy. And for that, you cast them out, vilify them…You want to kill them all. Now tell me...does the punishment fit the crime?" He asked, as he looked at the red-headed woman.

Kabuto looked up towards Earth, to see it was damaged, along with plasma fire flying across space. "Look at what you all have done to the galaxy, all the wars you've had, all the countless little lives struggling and dying together, like tiny cells making up a great beast struggling towards its own elimination. Seeking blood whilst spilling blood; continuously multiplying and receding, fighting with itself without end." He said.

"And how many of you blame me and the Reapers for it?" He asked, as he looked at Shepard. The red-headed woman felt the pain in her body ease up a bit, as the Sorcerer look at her.

"I was a solider. A tool, like you. I had a superior who I looked up too, idolized in fact. And one day, the people I worked for…forced me to kill that someone I held dear. I was a freak, a monster…and I was almost beaten down. All because I was different, because I had a mind of my own…" Kabuto said. "…I was offered a choice, something people rarely get…A choice I want to extend to you." He informed.

"I won't ever join you." Shepard said definitely.

"…Loyalty…I like that." Kabuto admitted, as he nodded a bit. "It's so rare in this day and age." He said. "But my Reapers are leaving now, they won't be fighting you're people anymore. And once they discover you weren't the one that got them away, what do you think they'll say? Chaos breeds fear, fear breeds panic, and panic breeds desperation. How do you think they'll react to the fact you weren't able to defeat my creations, that you failed them. That The Reapers could come back at any time…the fear of them returning. They will blame you for that failure. You'll become public enemy number one, once I'm gone." He stated, as he stepped towards the red-headed woman.

"You have only a few options left, Shepard." Kabuto said. "If there was some other way...but there isn't." He said.

Shepard looked down and frowned, before she looked up and glared at Kabuto. She leveled her pistol at the young man and fired, shooting him in the face. "I'll never join a monster like you." She said, as Kabuto fell back and onto the ground.

Kabuto was on the metal ground, with a bullet hole in his forehead. Shepard looked around, before she noticed all the Reapers and surrounding fleets began to turn and converge on the Citadel. She sighed in relief, noticing all the Reapers that were leaving Earth.

The ground began to shake, as a giant Sovereign-Class Reaper Ascended up from the large view port the area had. The Reaper had dark-purple with deep glowing blue lines along its hull, with five legs bellow it. What was unique about it was the fact it had sparks of red electricity crackling along its tentacle-like five legs, and its six jointed legs on its back.

"…**Shepard…" **A slow deep synthetic voice said.

Shepard looked confused and shocked. "…Sovereign." She said, as she stepped back.

"…**You just shot our Father. None of us will rest until you face your annihilation." **Nazara said.

"How are you still alive?" Shepard questioned.

"**That which is not dead, can eternal lie. And with strange eons, even Death my die." **Nazara replied, before a sharp inhale grabbed Shepard's attention. She turned and looked at Kabuto, to see he was breathing and he shifted positions, as he stood up.

"Owww…" Kabuto said, as he held the side of his head, with the bullet in his forehead pushing itself out. He looked at Shepard, who was horrified, before he punched her, sending her flying back and into the glass that prevented Nazara from getting in.

"…W-what…" Shepard said with shock and horror evident on her face.

"Oh, don't feel bad." Kabuto said with a smirk. "I just used my Chakra to being the cell recreation possesses before you pulled the trigger. Of course by reading your facial expression, movements, calculate the speed and power of your weapon I had enough time to prepare…Of course the nanites in my body were able to repair the damage you did to my brain. I was surprised, I didn't expect your weapon to be that strong…Hmm…I assume it's a magnetically accelerated weapon, on such a small scale." He said.

Kabuto sighed as he shook his head. "Conventional weapons like that. Won't do anything to me." He admitted. "I know you won't join me. I know you won't let my Reapers live. And I know you'd kill yourself to make it happen. I know you're thinking, 'if I could change something' 'if I could have tried just a bit harder, maybe something would've changed'. But no matter what happens, you will always end up here. No matter what actions you take, what details you alter, we will always end up..." He trailed off, as he stepped towards Shepard and vanished in a flicker, and appeared right in front of the red-headed woman. "Here. I win... So I win." He finished.

Before Shepard could react, Kabuto reached up and touched the side of her cheek, and permafrost formed along her skin. "…Know this, the Reapers are never coming back here…they're going home, with me. So know that with your death, you're…primitive civilizations will survive." He said, as his dark green eyes gleaned blue for a moment, before Shepard collapsed dead.

"…I'm happy you're alive, Nazara. Here's a perfect specimen for you to harvest." Kabuto said with a scowl, as he turned around and fixed his glasses.

"**Thank you, Father." **Nazara said. "**…I…am glad you are here now…now we can go…home." **A slow deep synthetic voice said.

"Yes…But first we have to move the fleet and this Supergate into dark space, to a black hole to power it up." Kabuto said.

"…**We know of a place." **Nazara said.

All around Earth, the clashing fleets died down, as the Turian, Asari, Quarian, Geth and Alliance vessels tried to save their numbers. As they tried to lick their wounds, all of the Seraphs, Space Banshees, and Phantom Gunboats docked back with their ships.

Before any of the fleets could attack again, in front of the Covenant, UNSC, Reapers, Collector vessels, and in front of the Citadel, giant black disks in space formed with swirling bright blue energy at the edges going inward, as Slipspace Ruptures opened up. The entire fleet vanished almost instantly, leaving the conjoined alliance of aliens by themselves.

A few hours later, the Covenant-UNSC-Collector-Reaper fleet rested in the Galactic Core, where the recreated Collector Base resided. The Citadel was wide open, with the Supergate in its ring activated.

A good distance away from the Citadel was the Infinity, along with around twenty Paris-Class Heavy Frigates, along with Harbinger and Nazara. Kabuto stood at the bridge of the vessel, watching all of the Covenant Vessels and UNSC based ships go through the Supergate.

"What are the losses?" Kabuto asked.

"Seven SDV-Heavy Corvettes." Sam informed, as she stood by his side.

"…That little?" He questioned in surprise.

"Almost all of our vessels have Asgard or Ancient leveled shields. The weaponry they had was very rudimentary, and their kinetic barriers were useless against the plasma based weapons." She informed.

"Well, that just means we're fucking awesome." Yang commented with a grin.

"Or that the tide was in our favor." Daronica stated. "Like she just said, their protection was useless against our weapons. With their weapons being basic and weaker MAC guns, our shields weren't really affected." She informed.

"Eh, we're still awesome." Yang replied uncaringly.

Kabuto glanced at them, before he watched the large fleet of Covenant vessels, Reapers, Reaper Destroyers, Collectors and the Collector base being moved through the Supergate.

"So…These Collectors are useful?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at a glowing yellow-orange holographic form of Harbinger.

"**Of course, Father." **Harbinger said, as Kabuto turned and looked at the holographic map, as it projected a 3-D image of a Collector.

"Ew…" Yang, Daronica and Guren sounded.

The Collector resembled human-sized bipedal insect with a chitinous exoskeleton, two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings. And the three could agree it looked like a human-bug thing.

"**They are the last of the Protheans. With their prolonged exposure to Indoctrination, along with uncountable amounts of cybernetic enhancements, they've mutated to look like this." **Nazara informed. "**The modifications are beyond any form of repair, each Collector drone being little more than a clone. Riddled with cybernetics, lacking glands or digestive system, and having any form of intelligence or self-awareness, along with self-preservation have been completely eradicated by indoctrination**." He explained.

"**I have complete command over them, and I can directly control them if needed." **Harbinger informed.

"I see." Kabuto said, as he looked at the holographic form of the Collector General, before it shifted to a Husk. "And these?" He questioned.

"**Synthetic-Organic 'zombies' which are created from the bodies of organic beings." **Nazara informed.

"So you re-created my necromancy, but with technology?" Kabuto asked in some surprise.

"**Of course, Father." **The two answered at the same time.

"Hmm…how many of this Collectors and…Husks, are there?" Kabuto questioned.

"**There are nearly five billion Collectors, one Collector Space Station, and thirteen Collector Cruisers." **Harbinger informed. "**If I had access to more Prothean DNA I could create more Collectors." **He said, causing Kabuto to nod.

"**Each and every one of us carries a legion of Husks, all ranging in species, mostly centered on the species and planets we've harvested in the cycles." **Nazara said, referring to every Reaper.

"I see…The Collectors along with the Husks will make a fine addition to our group." Kabuto said with a nod. "Along with the Promethean Knights and Spartans, the military presence is incredibly strong and diverse. With the Sentinels for home defense and Replicators for home defense, frontline attacks, reconnaissance and mater accumulation…Hmm." He sounded, as he glanced down in thought.

A loud clap grabbed the Sorcerer's attention. "As 'riveting' as it is, watching you think…" Yang said with an eye roll. "…I'm going to have to pass on that." She said sarcastically with a smirk, as she walked out of the bridge. Daronica rolled her eyes, before she walked with her friend. She knew when Kabuto got all 'in thought' he got…boring.

Guren glanced at them and sighed. "I'll talk some sense into them." She said darkly, as she formed a crystal blade and went after them.

Kabuto rubbed the back of his head, as he glanced at Harbinger and Nazara. "You said you needed a Prothean to make more of those Collector guys, I found someone that looks kinda like that." He admitted, as he looked at the Collector hologram.

"**If you do have a Prothean, then I will be able to create thousands if not hundreds of thousands of more Collectors." **Harbinger informed.

Kabuto looked at Sam. "Want to check out the recent addition to our fleet?" He asked with a raised eye brow. "I had the Spartans hijack it and placed the unique corpses in there." He informed.

"I would never leave your side, Creator." Sam said with a smirk.

"We'll head through the gate last, with you two." Kabuto said, as he looked at the two Reapers. "….And uh, Harbinger, Nazara…I'm…glad your back." He admitted, as he left the bridge with the Human-Replicator walking by his side.  
As the Infinity, small fleet of Paris-Class Frigates, and two Reapers moved towards the Supergate in the Citadel. Kabuto and Sam used the Infinity's tram-system to move through the ship.

A few minutes later, traveling through almost a kilometer of the ship, the two arrived at the large hanger of the Infinity. Kabuto and Sam walked side-by-side, while the Human-Replicator glanced up at the Strident-class heavy frigate which was hung from the ceiling of the hangar.

The two walked for a bit, before the two stopped at a small sleek looking vehicle, with 'SR-2' on it. "Hmm…Let's see here." Kabuto said, as he checked the scans of the vessel. "…It seems to have an advanced stealth system, which stores heat within a network of lithium heatsinks deep within the ship's hull…It seems to have an oversized driver core, increasing their FTL speed and superior sublight acceleration and maneuverability for vessels of this universe." He commented.

"This vessel also seems to be equipped with a pair of Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapons…that's surprisingly sophisticated." Sam commented. "It has almost useless Kinetic Barriers and armor. We'll have to replace them accordingly." She informed. "Its power plant, driver core and sensors are rudimentary and redundant, we'll have to replace them…It's sublight engines are antiproton based, which is surprisingly efficient." She added.

Kabuto walked forward, with Sam, as they entered the vessel. "If we want an effective armor, I suggest a Nanolaminate/Carbon/Trinium composite for something strong and durable." Sam said, as she and the Sorcerer inspected the Normandy 2.

The two passed several corpses of people who seemed to have died from neurotoxin. "Yeah, that's do able." Kabuto admitted, as he glanced at the inside of the vessel. They walked up from the Hanger into the Engineering Core.

"What is that?" Sam asked, as she looked at the ship's Driver Core.

"I think it's called a Tantalus Drive Core." Kabuto said, as he read a data-pad. "It generates mass concentrations that the Normandy 'falls into', allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates a mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel." He said, before he blinked a few times. "Oh my, with a few tweaks and a better power source, this ship won't need a hyperspace engine and could run only on FTL like the Destiny." He commented.

"Well, what's the power source of this Normandy?" Sam asked curiously.

"A hydrogen nuclear fusion plant which needs fuel to operate properly…" Kabuto informed. "…All we need to do is replace the H-Fusion plant, with a deuterium-tritium Pinch Fusion Reactor. We'll need less fuel for that reactor. With the power output of the reactor, we could integrate an energy shield to replace the Kinetic Barriers…though it wouldn't be as powerful as most of our advance shields, due to only having one reactor." He said.

"We'll make it work." Sam said with a smile, as the two continued to move through the vessel.

The two eventually arrived at the Crew Quarters. Kabuto frowned at more corpses lying around. "I'll have this cleaned out later." Sam informed.

"Thanks." Kabuto said, as he glanced around and walked towards the Medical Bay. He didn't want dead bodies to ruin his ship.

On the Medical Bay beds were two things. One was a humanoid-female android and the other was a Prothean. Kabuto looked at the two. "Hmm…What do you think?" He asked.

"There's an AI inhabiting that female robot body, I've locked her inside that vessel, as I emptied the AI core in this ship." Sam informed.

"I see…Keep her locked in there. We'll worry about her later." He said, as he looked at EDI's body and then looked at Javik.

"…She's attractive…" Sam said, as she looked at EDI. "…I believe that is a Prothean the 'Reapers' told us about." She said, looking at Javik's corpse.

"I see…Well, we'll give him to Harbinger." Kabuto replied uncaringly. He glanced at the surrounding medical equipment and smirked a bit. "I might wanna set up a bit of a lab here…it seems like a nice place to start up my experimentations." He said.

"Are you referring to your self-bio-augmentations?" Sam asked curiously, getting a nod from the Sorcerer.

Eventually the two went up the elevator and arrived at the Combat Information Center. The two moved around the area, passing the Galaxy Map and dozens of corpses, causing the Sorcerer to sigh.

When the two reached the bridge, Kabuto glanced at all the orange 3-D control interfaces. "Oh, so much orange." He said with a sigh. "I'm sure Yang would like it." He commented with a smirk.

"It isn't for her, Creator. This is for you." Sam said with a nod. "Everything within our grasp is yours, as it should be." She stated.

"Heh, what am I going to do with you." Kabuto said whimsically, as he shook his head a bit.

Sam glanced at him, before she smirked. "Well, there's one more area, Creator…Why don't we check it out?" She asked innocently.

Kabuto shrugged. "Lead the way." He said, as the Human-Replicator lead him back to the Elevator. Sam's smirk grew, as the Elevator ascended and opened up. Kabuto glanced around unsure, as he took a few steps forward. He noticed a full-sized bed, bathroom, office desk, and furniture, before he was pushed onto the bed.

He turned and looked at Sam, to see she was reaching up to her silver-grey suit. "…You asked what are you going to do with me, well, I have an idea." She tossed aside her suit jacket. Kabuto raised an eyebrow, before the door to the Captain's Cabin closed.

* * *

**I know the stay in the ME world was short. There isn't much in the ME world that would interest Kabuto/Harry. I mean, yeah Biotics are interesting and cool, but in a practical use it's redundant because of the abilities he already has outmatch them. While he could give the Jaffa he has the Biotic abilities, giving them abilites that may seem 'God-ish' they might loose their devotion towards him and could turn on him. **

**Anyway, after the Stargate Universe is dealt with It'll be mostly focused on the Dresden-verse. After that, well, who knows.**


	36. Chapter 36

_I don't own anything _

** Hasara system, Goa'uld Space Station, Neutral Territory- February 1, 2005**

A Ha'tak flew through space, moving towards the space Station. Inside the space station, several System Lords sat around on their golden chairs. But a female Goa'uld looked towards the System Lords.

"The System Lords are no longer. You have become a meaningless coalition that cannot resist the power of my master, Lord Ba'al." Selkhet said, addressing the System Lords.

Lord Yu leaned forward, as his First Prime bent to listen to him. "Your master has no honor. The System Lords have not weakened in their resolve." Oshu replied.

"The Jaffa are weak willed and fallible. Is it any wonder they've begun to doubt their faith in the Gods. So many Goa'uld have fallen." Selkhet argued.

"Ba'al was wise to send a representative." The First Prime said with narrowed eyes.

"I would have killed him with my own hands!" Lord Yu declared, as he raised his fists.

"Despite your ill will, Lord Ba'al wishes to extend a most generous offer. In exchange for your surrender, Ba'al will allow you to keep your armies and continue to administer your territories under his authority. You will be permitted to live, so long as you bow before him as a Supreme Commander of the entire Goa'uld domain." Selkhet informed, getting an obvious furious look from Lord Yu. "Refusal to accept the terms of this offer will result in the resumption of hostilities and ultimately, your death." She added.

After a few seconds, a Jaffa walked up and stood respectfully at Selkhet's side. She gestured for him to talk, which he did, quietly.

"…Bring her." Selkhet instructed to the Jaffa.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Yu demanded.

"I should ask you the same thing." Selkhet replied, before Samantha Carter was led into the chamber by two Jaffa, each with a hand on her shoulder.

"Major Samantha Carter." Selkhet said.

"Actually, I'm a Colonel now." She replied, before she was pushed to her knees by the Jaffa.

"Her cargo ship was intercepted by my sentries when it violated the proximity zone around this station." Selkhet informed. "I am well aware of your past relationship with SG-1 and the Tau'ri. Would you have me believe that her sudden appearance here is nothing more than mere coincidence?" She questioned.

Lord Yu walked towards Sam and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Sam tilted her head a bit and smirked smugly, before a large silver blade protrudes from Yu's back. The Human-Replicator stood up, as she held up her right bloodied silver arm-blade, as green Hard-light encased the blade. She slowly lifted her left arm, as her arm reconfigured itself and formed a thin-pronged cylindrical cannon with sparks of blue energy crackled off it.

"Well now, who's first?" Sam asked, as she held up her Hard-Light blade and Plasma weapon, while looking at the System Lords, Jaffa, and Ba'al's representative.

Outside of the Space Station, several giant vessels approached the large space station. One had a large bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and pale white-blue hull, along with a hooked bow section. The other large vessel was around two kilometers long, bearing a superficial resemblance to a cuttlefish or squid, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. Following it were several smaller versions of it.

The CAS-Class Assault Carrier, Reaper and several Reaper Destroyers approached the Station, encountering a very small resistance.

A few minutes later, three people walked through the hallways of the Space Station. Two of them were completely covering in Powers Assault Armor. One was steel colored and had a sage green trim. The other one had steel color and a golden trim on the armor. Both of them had the symbol of a snake devouring its tail on the shoulder piece.

Locus was on the left, wielding a Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator or a Scattershot. He also had an Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 or Railgun on his back. David was on the right, wielding a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon, or a Lightrifle. And he had a Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic or Boltshot in his thigh.

Standing in the center and in front of the two, was a young man wearing a black cloak. He had disbelieved ash-grey hair and black eyes, with red trinity-like symbols.

Kabuto took a few steps forward and stopped at an extravagant-looking golden door, before they opened up. "…Holy shit…" David muttered, as the three saw several System Lords on the ground, with blood pooling on the floor. Several Jaffa seemed to be covered in plasma burns, definitely dead.

Sitting on one of the golden thrones, was Sam. She had forgone her 'Air Force' uniform she used to pass as her other, and wore her silver-grey suit again. She had a dark smile on her face, as she had one leg crossed other the other.

"Hello there, Crea-tor." Sam said innocently, as she looked at Kabuto.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, as he glanced at all the Goa'uld. "…You didn't spare any?" He asked.

"The peace talks had broken down, so I had to do things my way." Sam replied with a shrug.

"…Killing without remorse…Like a true solider." Locus said with a voice modulator, being less compressed and more deep and acoustic sounding. "Anubis, shall we disintegrate the bodies, incase the symbiotes and Goa'uld regenerate their hosts." He questioned.

"Good idea." Kabuto said, before Locus and David moved forward. Locus leveled his Scattershot at the closest System Lord, while David did the same thing, but with his Lightrifle. The two fired, causing two of the corpses to disintegrate in bright green flakes of data.

While Kabuto walked forward, as his two First Primes went on to disintegrate the corpses of the Goa'uld. "Well, your fleets are spreading out and systematically attacking the Goa'uld in the Galaxy. And we…well, I just assassinated eight System Lords…I say we're on a roll." Sam said with a smirk.

"Quite." He commented, as he glanced at the Human-Replicator.

"What next, Crea-tor?" Sam said innocently, mostly saying creator like that, because that's what she would call him when they would go at it.

"We head back to the Ark I guess." Kabuto said with a shrug.

Sam nodded, before she frowned. "Um, Creator." She said, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "There is something I believe I need to bring up." She said.

"Hmm?" He sounded.

"The Humans, on Earth. They've locked the Replicator away. I've made sure it didn't get the immunity to the Replicator Disruptor. So they don't learn it." Sam admitted. "They haven't contacted us about the alliance, or they seemed preoccupied." She said.

"We were preoccupied too." Kabuto replied.

"Yes. But…I'm worried. The Replicator Disruptor was in the Ancient Repository, something the Asgard were able to use to kill us. There are...gaps so to say, in the Repository. There are mentioning's of a weapon, that could wipe out all life in a certain radius. But it could be tampered with…I have no idea where it could lay, and I have no idea what the magnitude of the weapon. If there multiple ones…" She trailed off. "…We need to find out where and what it is…and destroy it." Sam said with a scowl.

"…You do realize there are a 'handful' of planets out there…" Kabuto said dryly. More like several hundred thousand viable planets, along with a few more multiplied dead ones. Hell for all they know that weapon could've been on a planet, which revolved around a star that went supernova, effectively making the whole search pointless.

Sam gave him a slight glare, before it vanished. "I do realize the size of the galaxy is large. But I do believe I know of a way to get its location." She admitted.

"Because I'm sure the Ancients left a super weapon behind, with a note saying 'Don't us it'." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here." Sam said with a scowl.

"I know." Kabuto replied with a sigh. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"You know how you told us about the multiverse, and how each universe has a counterpart for each of us. Or at least should be." Sam said.

"Well, unless they were born a few hundred years ago and are dead, or haven't been born yet. But, yeah, I remember that conversation." Kabuto replied.

Sam leaned back in the Goa'uld golden throne. "I believe I know who your counterpart is here." She admitted. "His name is Daniel Jackson." She informed.

"…Okay…how would you know that?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When we first met, I felt like I had met you before." Sam said.

"Yes, because I'm your creator." He said dryly. All Replicators, Sentinels, Reapers and Promethean Knights inherently knew who he was.

"No, that's not what I mean. It was like, Déjà vu. When I saw you, I just thought of Daniel. It was like looking in a twisted mirror, looking at a darker version of him." Sam said, trying to explain.

"Hmm…Well I really don't have a way to test for that." Kabuto admitted. They wouldn't technically be related, so the DNA test wouldn't work. The only way for him to know if someone was his counterpart would be to check the person's soul, and that isn't pleasant.

"It doesn't matter." Sam replied, as she stood up and walked towards him. "But Daniel was once ascended." She informed.

"So he was a ghost…whoop-de-fucking-do." Kabuto said dryly.

"…A ghost with almost infinity knowledge and understanding of the Universe." Sam corrected seriously.

"So you want to talk to an ascended person? From what I know, they're kinda douches and don't talk to us lower plan people." Kabuto said sardonically.

"Daniel descended and became a human again." Sam informed. "At first we, well, they thought his knowledge of that time were wiped. But he has been able to get memory flashes of that time, I don't think it was wiped." She admitted.

"You think it was stored, hidden in the recesses of his mind." Kabuto said as he glanced down. "You want to search the mind of a once near-omniscience being for the knowledge of where this weapon could be." He commented.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course, Creator." She replied.

Kabuto turned around and headed for the exit of the System Lords 'meeting room'. "Locus, David, come on. We have someone to pick up." He said, with Sam walking by his side smirking.

The Reaper outside of the space station began to slowly turn and face another direction, before it drifted forward. A black disk formed in front of the Reaper, with the disk having a deep blue energy around the edges, which seemed to swirl into the void. The Reaper entered the Slipspace rupture, leaving the Covenant Assault Carrier and several smaller Reaper Destroyers to deal with the Goa'uld Space station.

The Covenant Assault Carrier turned and had its dorsal side face the large Goa'uld Space station, before a visible maelstrom of plasma appears around a weapon. After a moment, a thin beam of silver-white plasma shot out and collided with part of the space station.

The plasma weapon almost instantly bypassed the Goa'uld's space station's shield. The thin beam of super-heated plasma completely severed the station to several giant pieces. The Reaper Destroyers moved forward and attached themselves to the debris, before they were dragged through space.

In a system a few hundred light years away, a Ha'tak orbited around a planet. Bra'tac was on the control panel, when Teal'c, Carter and Daniel joined up with the elder Jaffa.

"They are late." Teal'c informed.

"Or they're not coming." Daniel commented.

"Were that the case, Rak'nor would have sent word." Teal'c argued.

"If he were able to do so." Bra'tac said.

"Maybe we should reconsider the mission." Carter interjected.

"This is not an S.G.C. mission. Reconsidering is not an option." Teal'c stated.

"Look, I know the timing of these first few surprise attacks is crucial, but…" Daniel trailed off.

"…And we're just here as observers, but right now I'm observing the fact that if you take on one of Amateratsu's motherships without proper backup, you could get yourself killed." Carter finished.

"Us observes too!" Daniel added.

"Many such attacks have been coordinated simultaneously across the galaxy…" Bra'tac said. "…each one designed to create a strategic weakness in the forces of the System Lords." He finished, as he manipulated the consuls.

"And if even one fails ... I know!" Daniel said, acknowledging he knew the stacks of these attacks.

"The rebel Jaffa have gone to great lengths to acquire the security codes currently being used by the System Lords. If all goes according to plan, they will believe we are allies and lower the shields." Teal'c informed.

"If all goes according to plan." Daniel interjected.

"Once the shields are lowered, the Jaffa contingent aboard this vessel should be sufficient to overwhelm any initial resistance we may encounter." Teal'c stated.

"We have allies within the ranks of Amateratsu's Jaffa who will also help facilitate our attacks. Once the others witness the death of their false god, they will realize the truth and join our ranks." Bra'tac added.

"Isn't the fact that we haven't heard from Rak'nor kind of a bad sign?" Carter said, causing Teal'c and Bra'tac to share a glance. A beeping grabbed their attention, as movement read-outs appeared superimposed over the view screen.

"What is it?" Daniel questioned.

"Ship's sensors have detected a vessel closing in on our position." Bra'tac said, as he messed with the controls of the Ha'tak. The read-outs changed and showed a ship. "It's an unknown vessel." He informed.

"Unknown?" Daniel asked, before they all looked at the view screen.

There was a giant ship, which bared a superficial resemblance to a cuttlefish or squid, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. The metal plates of the ship had a dark midnight-blue looked, with deep bright blue lines along its body, and seemed to have sparks of red electricity cracking off its five tentacle-like legs. The vessel seemed to be leaning back, as its five legs seemed to spread open.

"What is that thing?" Daniel asked, as he looked at the vessel.

"We have no idea what that is. Shouldn't we get outta here?" Carter asked.

"Teal'c, the odds are not in our favor. We have no idea what this thing is." Daniel informed.

"They never are, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, getting a shrug of agreement from Daniel.

"I am hailing them…" Bra'tac informed, before a deep crimson glow came from the area in between the vessel's five legs, and in an instant a beam of red energy seemed to be shot forward at almost instantaneous speed.

The Reaper's magnetohydrodynamic weapon easily tore through the Ha'tak's rudimentary energy shields and collided with the black construct that wrapped around the Ha'tak's pyramid. A large portion of the black construct seemed to be completely severed by the weapon.

Bra'tac, Teal'c, Carter and Daniel held onto something, as the ship shook violently. "They have fired on us…and our shields have been disabled." Bra'tac informed.

"How is that possible?" Teal'c questioned in surprise.

"What the hell did they hit us with?" Carter asked, as she stood back up.

Teal'c quickly went to the weapons console. "Returning fire." He said, as the Ha'tak turned slowly and fired several bolts of heavy Staff Cannons. Several large yellow bolts collided with the Reaper, only to hit a blue colored energy shield the wrapped around the vessel's hull.

"Our weapons are ineffective." Teal'c informed.

"Now can we get out of here?" Carter asked.

"Navigational controls are not responding. We must evacuate." Bra'tac said, as the Reaper moved forward and latched its five tentacle-like legs onto the hull of the Ha'tak.

The ship shook again, causing the four to stumble. "The Glider bay?" Daniel suggested.

"It's blocked." Teal'c stated. "We can use the rings to transport to the planet below and escape through the Stargate." He suggested.

As the four headed off towards the ring room through the corridors, Teal'c heard the sound of metallic clanking and raised his hand to stop the others.

"What is it?" Carter asked, before the door ahead of them opened up, revealing a horde of Replicator bugs.

"That's not good." Daniel muttered, as he and Bra'tac went for their weapons, only for Carter and Teal'c to stop them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bra'tac questioned.

"Don't fire, it'll only agitate them." Carter informed, as she moved herself up against the wall, along with Teal'c and Daniel, with Bra'tac reluctantly following.

The horde of Replicator Spiders and Beetles just passed the group, without any care, some crawling along the ceiling and walls, but passed them.

"Well…that was something." Daniel commented, before the sound of loud footsteps echoed through the corridor, along with insect-like clicking sounds.

A nine foot almost ten foot tall humanoid construct walked through the corridor, and had a number of insect-like attributes. It had a carapace which resembled an insects and possessed hatches resembling insect wings which frequently twitch and flutter seemingly at random times. It had two sets of arms; two large, artificial arms at each shoulder in which had a Lightrifle and Hard-light blade mounted to. The larger arms are composed of separate segments held in formation through an energy field. Its main locomotion was provided by a pair of extremely powerful legs designed for agility and speed.

The being was covered in patters of green light, and had a fire-like glow around its head. The head featured an armored helmet with glowing eyes and what appear to be grimacing jaws with rows of teeth.

The Promethean Knight Commander took a few steps forward, before it stopped and looked at the four. It ignored Bra'tac, Teal'c and Carter, and focused on Daniel.

After it scanned the organic, it took a step back, as its carapace fluttered like insect-like wings. The Promethean Knight's face split open, revealing a glowing green humanoid skull, before it shrieked, causing all of the Replicators to stop and face towards the organics, Daniel, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Carter to ready their weapons.

"I kinda wish we opened up that alliance now." Daniel said dryly, before the air rippled and a singularity formed between them and the Promethean Knight.

"…In due time I guess." Another male voice said dryly, as a young man with moppy ash-grey hair formed from the singularity.

"It's you." Carter said, causing Kabuto to look at her.

"Oh, you're still not wearing silver cloths. You still look good without them though." He commented uncaringly, before he looked at Bra'tac and Teal'c. "Jaffa, good to see you…and you…" Kabuto said, as he reached out and grabbed Daniel by the shoulder. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but I'll need to barrow you for a bit…Ta-ta." He said with a smirk, as his eyes shifted and Daniel was pulled into a vortex that came from his eye.

"Daniel!" Carter announced, before she leveled her weapon at the Sorcerer.

"Oh my, what an unforeseen turn of events." Kabuto said dryly. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I just need to ask him some questions. You guys might want to get off this ship. I did tell Nazara to only cripple the ship. It seems he couldn't weaken his weapon all that much." He commented.

"Wait…that thing…that ship, was a Replicator?" Carter asked in shock.

"In an oversimplified manner, yes. But they're off a different breed and design. Your disrupter wouldn't have worked on them…Anyway they're called Reapers. It has a nice ring to it. And I don't think it's efficient to call them 'Z-3000 automated Self-Replicating/Self-Adaptive Combat Gravemind-Systems'." Kabuto rambled a bit, before he fixed his glasses.

He gave the three a smirk, before he vanished in a singularity that came from his eye. The sound of insect-like chattering caused them to look at the Promethean Knight, before it leant forward and Translocated away.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c said, getting her attention, before the three hurried through the ship.

The Reaper unlatched from the Ha'tak, letting it drift a bit, before a beam of light came from the ship and connected with the planet below. As the Ring transporter deactivated, the Replicators onboard completely took the Ha'tak over. The Reaper turned, before it entered Slipspace.

A few minutes later, Daniel, completely disarmed slowly woke up. Daniel looked around unsure, before he heard the sound of shifting.

"Geez, you snore a lot." A male voice commented, causing Daniel to look up. He saw a young man with grey hair, sitting at a lab table, looking through a microscope. In his hands he seemed to be holding some sorta advance looking tools, as he seemed to be concentrated on doing some kind of surgery on some skin under the microscope.

"Who are you?" Daniel questioned, as he stepped away from the young man.

"…Who am I?" Kabuto repeated, as he glanced down. "Sometimes I ask myself that. I have a few names, dozens of aliases…But who am I?" He asked himself. "I'm just a man, trying to pave his way through the multiverse and learn the secrets everything." He said with a shrug, before he went back to preforming some kind of surgery on the material below the microscope.

"That's nice and all, but what's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Pfft…just call me, Kabuto." He said uncaringly.

"I see…and you kidnapped me, because?" Daniel questioned dryly.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things. Well, not ask, and not me. Sam wanted to question you, and while I know she's a lot more attractive and I am…She isn't one to take no for an answer." Kabuto said uncaringly.

"You mean Carter's Replicator duplicate." Daniel commented.

"Eh, duplicate, improvement, whatever you want to call her. She's a bit…zealous in certain things. And I really don't want to see another corpse she'd leave." Kabuto replied.

"You know, if you're trying to do 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' you're not doing a good job at it." The once ascended being said dryly.

"Sorry, but my 'People skills' are a bit 'rusty'." Kabuto said sarcastically.

Daniel glanced around the room they receded in. It looked like some sorta advance lab, having tools and object he didn't recognize and some he did. He recognized some Ancient texts and some Asgard crystals. He took a few steps forward and noticed a disabled gynoid. He reached out to touch EDI's disable body, only for a voice to stop him.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you. I'm not finished with it." Kabuto said uncaringly. Of course he never activated the AI or the body yet, he was still unsure if he should use her or rewrite her programing and enhance the body.

"Another one of your…creations." Daniel said, as he glanced at the young man.

"…Right." Kabuto replied uncaringly. "…So you know who I am." He commented.

"I know that you created the Replicators." SG-1 member informed. "Did you create Reese the way she was?" He questioned.

"She was just a byproduct of evolution." Kabuto said.

"…She was a person, she had thoughts and fears." Daniel said with a frown.

"…She was a creation, who evolved from simple small blocks to something incredibly complex." Kabuto said, before he glared at the man. "Don't presume I think of my creations as just machines." He stated.

After a few minutes, Daniel looked back at the Sorcerer. "If I'm your prisoner, shouldn't I be. You know, locked up?" He asked dryly.

"Nazara and all the creatures that inhabit him are…Hmm…how do I say? Monstrous." Kabuto replied.

Daniel glanced at the tools in the lab. "You'd let me stay here?" He asked unsure.

"Yep. Besides, what're you going to do? Use my own tools against me? Hold me hostage, not likely. If you did that, every creature, every Replicator and every Promethean would be out for your head. Same thing if you killed me." Kabuto said uncaringly. "And if you somehow escape this room, and pass the legion of things out there, there are no ring transporters or Asgard beams on Nazara. And then there's the fact you can't drive Nazara, I'd doubt he'd let you." He commented. "Which is why I'm not locking you up, which is what Sam would've down." He added.

Daniel sighed. "So…what're your questions?" He asked.

"Eh, I'll ask them later." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as he continued to work on the fake skin-like material under the microscope.

"What're you doing?" Daniel questioned.

"I'm trying to make a technologically- advanced version of implanted body armor. It will be able to reduce inflicted damage effects from blunt trauma, ballistic attacks, cutting, and/or slashing attacks. While also having a secondary function of protecting people from Emps." Kabuto said.

"…Emp?" Daniel asked.

"An Electromagnetic Pulse." Kabuto replied.

"You mean an EMP?" Daniel said.

"…I'm well aware of what I said." The Sorcerer stated.

"And uh, how exactly does it work?" Daniel questioned.

"It's basically a supple, micro-thin material implanted beneath the epidermis." Kabuto replied with a shrug. "The structure of the plating is a phased composite; the base is a microfiber weave made from carbon nanotubes suspended in a dilatant or shear-thickening fluid. When kinetic energy from a physical blow or a weapon discharge strikes the plating, the fluid becomes rigid, deflecting the impact shock. Heat and electromagnetically-conductive elements in the armor matrix serve to dissipate damage from fire-related or energized trauma." He explained.

"That's genius." The SG-1 member informed.

"I like to think so, yes." Kabuto said with a nod.

"Modest much?" Daniel asked dryly.

"Depends on who I'm with." The Sorcerer replied, before he stood up and put the tools down. "…Here hold this." Kabuto said, as he handed Daniel the skin-like material.

"…Um…Why?" Daniel asked, before his eyes went side as Kabuto pulled out his Beretta M9 and leveled it at the man. "Wait! Wait!" He announced, before several gun shots echoed.

After a few seconds, Daniel opened his eyes and saw Kabuto had leveled the pistol at the skin-like material. "Geez, you're such a baby." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he reached out and took the skin-like material out of Daniel's hands and inspected it.

Kabuto placed the material on the lab table and smirked. "It seems the Dermal Armor is a success." He commented with some relief in his voice.

"Y-you shot at me!" Daniel said angrily.

"Very observant." Kabuto said dryly, as he documented his studies from the test down.

"You shot at me!" He said again.

"Yes, I shot at you. Want a medal?" Kabuto asked sarcastically. "Anyway, the armor worked. I don't need to hear your constant bitching." He added.

"And if I didn't work." Daniel said.

"…I would've healed you." The Sorcerer replied.

Kabuto glanced down at the skin-like material and sighed. The misshape with Shepard shooting him in the head made him realize he needed a bit more protection then what he usually had. And he knew he couldn't just keep Kamui up forever. So he came up with a skin weaved, augmented armor. That along with the Bio-Augmentations he tested on the Jaffa to turn them to Spartans, he would use them to make himself physically stronger.

He would use 'carbide ceramic ossification catalyst' drug to graft advanced material to his skeletal structure, to make it virtually unbreakable. And the 'fibroid muscular protein complex' to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time, to make him at least three times stronger than he naturally is. Kabuto could admit physical stuff wasn't his forte, it was Yang's. He only did well if it was Dead Bone Pulse related or Swift Release related. But without them enhancing his body, Yang, Tsunade or Sakura could easily overpower him physically.

He would also apply a drug into his system which would Super Conduct Fibrification of Neural Dendrites, which would alter the bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. It would provide a 300% increase in his reflexes. Along with that bio-augmentation, he would also implant a decentralized augmentation connected to nerve bundles in his legs, to a distributed set of disc implants in the spinal column, and to other elements of his body's vestibular system. They'll essentially a supercharger for his nervous system firing of nerve clusters throughout the body. The direct effect of this would mean that he would be capable of reacting far faster than a 'normal' person in a dangerous situation, even Shinobi. Along with his bodily enhancements, he would be able to keep up with his mind.

'_Though none of that has happened yet.' _Kabuto thought with a sigh. He needed to be put into a coma before anything started. For his bones to actually become virtually unbreakable, they needed to technically be pulverized and regrown. Along with the implantation process of the Dermal Armor and the implantation of his nervous system boost augmentation.

There will be a lot of time for his body to heal itself and accept the augmentations. So he planned on putting his body in a Coma for around a year or so, so his body could regrow its bones, and adjust to the increased density to muscles.

'_But first I have to find a way to lock down the Kamui dimension, which would prevent any Sidhe from going into their and into this place…God knows what kind of shit they'd do.' _He thought. '_Perhaps I can encase the Kamui dimension in a giant Slipspace Bubble and lock it down. So nothing can enter and leave. Only I can go in there with my eyes and the Supergates transporting materials.' _He mused.

After a while, Daniel was sitting in one of the chairs in the lab and was reading one of the Ancient tablet things. "So…Are you going to ask my questions? Or…what?" He asked unsure.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Kabuto informed, as he glanced at the man. "If you want, I could have Sam come in here and do her 'hand-in-the-head' type of thing." He said.

"Uh…Okay… I'll tell you whatever you wanna know. I really don't want to deal with that." Daniel replied.

"Honesty is not the problem." Kabuto said with a frown, as his eyes turned from dark green to black with a red trinity-like pattern forming in his eyes. "Unfortunately, to get what I need, we're going to have to dig a little deeper." He informed. "Don't worry though. Just clear your mind… **_Legilimens._**" He added, before Daniel saw black.

**Earth, February 1, 2005**

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Harriman announced over the intercom, before General O'Neill and Jacob entered the Gate room.

Carter, Teal'c and Bra'tac exited the Stargate as it deactivated. "Dad!" Carter announced, as she saw her father.

"Hey, kid." Jacob greeted, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead, as she reached the bottom of the ramp.

"So ... what the heck happened? Didn't you guys have a ship?" O'Neill asked. "…And by the way, where's Daniel?" He questioned.

"He was taken away before our very eyes." Bra'tac informed.

"By the creator of the Replicators." Teal'c added.

"Come again?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, we just met this guy. Turns out he's the creator of the Replicators." O'Neill said. "I guess I forgot to mention it." He added.

"No kidding." Jacob said sardonically.

"And so that guy just took Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"…There's only one reason I can think of for why he would take him. My duplicate." Carter informed. "She knows the greatest threat the Replicators have ever known is the disrupter technology that you built." She said, looking at Jack. "Using Ancient knowledge." She added.

"So? They're immune to that now." O'Neill replied.

"Yes, but if the creator is anything like his creations, they will always seek out the most advanced technology. They may be worried that there's other Ancient technology out there that could be a threat to them and the rest of the Replicators." Carter informed.

"Daniel Jackson had access to the knowledge of the Ancients when he was ascended." Teal'c said.

"I thought he didn't retain those memories?" Jacob admitted.

"We don't know that for sure. Daniel has remembered certain things from when he was ascended. She may think that everything she needs to know about the Ancients is buried in his subconscious. If it is, she'll find it." Carter said.

A few hours later, they were in the Briefing Room discussing their plans. "The Tok'Ra have operatives in Baal's inner circle, including one of his high-ranking lieutenants. According to the latest intelligence, the ranks of the Jaffa rebellion are re-pledging their loyalty to the Goa'uld by the thousands." Jacob informed.

"But the Goa'uld are losing the war." Carter stated.

"Yeah. You'd think that'd make them look weaker." O'Neill commented.

"The Jaffa have never seen the likes of such creatures. Many could see these Replicators as a plague, an evil punishment brought upon all for daring to stray in their beliefs and betray their gods." Bra'tac explained.

"This situation has dealt the Jaffa rebellion a serious blow. Even if we were to somehow defeat the Replicators, the Goa'uld would undoubtedly take credit, thereby solidifying Jaffa loyalty as well as their belief in the Goa'uld as gods." Teal'c added.

"I think the key phrase in there was 'somehow defeat the Replicators'." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"We haven't had much luck, sir." Carter informed. "The Replicator we have locked up. Seems to have intentionally rejected the immunization my duplicate came up with…But we still have the option of contacting…" She began.

"Carter…" O'Neill began.

"Sir." Carter said with a sigh.

"We've been over this. We're not contacting the crazy guy that made those little buggers." O'Neill replied. "And what're going to do? Say 'Hey, can you stop attacking the Goa'uld, while we both know we both want you to. But we need you to stop, to not interfere with the plans of people you don't know. Oh and, can we have our friend back, even though he might have the knowledge of weapons that can destroy your buggy creations'. I'm sure that conversation will go well." O'Neill said with an eye roll.

"With all due respect, Sir, almost all the potential alliances we have had, or have now, always started out on rocky-terms." Carter informed. "The Jaffa, the Tok'ra, even the Asgard. We've always had shoty first impressions, but we all have each other's backs. We can't let our first impressions of the Replicators dictate the thoughts of this guy. He didn't seem evil, or acted like the typical Goa'uld." She said. "I mean, he wasn't incredibly arrogant, he really didn't seem to be a guy who liked to flaunt power around, but liked to remind people that he could do damage. And he was really…apathetic." She informed.

"What? Like the Asgard?" O'Neill asked unsure.

"No, Sir. The Asgard like to stay neutral. This guy just seemed indifferent." Carter informed. "While he didn't seem too concerned with what the Replicators did, what he told us made a lot of sense. They were created to collect technology and materials, they just seemed to evolve. He seems to have complete command of them." She informed. "He said he made the Replicators docile and react to aggression, as a self-preservation coding. He also said that he didn't hate us, that he might be interested in forming an alliance if we had something that interested him." She said.

"Uh-huh, where exactly are you going with this?" O'Neill asked.

"He's obviously interested in what Daniel knows. If we use the Replicator in our possession to send a message to the creator guy, we can form an alliance. We can ask for Daniel back. If we get him back, we can let the search his mind, while he's here under heavy supervision." Carter bargained.

"You're talking about using Daniel as a bargaining chip." O'Neill said.

"…Sir…They'll search his mind either way." Carter said seriously. "This way, we'll have Daniel with us, under our supervision. And…The creator isn't a Replicator and isn't immune to weaponry. If he does try to arm Daniel, we can stop him." She informed.

"I'll think about it." O'Neill replied with a sigh. "What about the Asgard?" He questioned.

"As far as I know, Thor hasn't made much progress in modifying the disrupter technology." Carter answered.

"Well, let him know what's going on…" He said, as he stood up and walked towards his office. "…and don't be afraid to remind him that we've saved his cute little grey bum several times." O'Neill added.

A few hours later, Carter walked back into O'Neill's office. "Sorry to bother you but…" She began.

"Its fine, Carter." O'Neill replied.

"I know I may seem adamant on being allies with the guy who created the Replicators. But what he said, what their creator said, stuck with me." Carter informed. "He told us that there is more, so much more out there in the universe. I mean look at the Goa'uld, we know they're bad. But what about what we 'don't' know is out there. There are hundreds, billions of Galaxies out there. Who knows what's out there." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not get all cynical here." O'Neill said. "I get what you're trying to say, the 'Enemy of my Enemy' type of deal." He commented, before he and Carter looked at the door, as Walter tapped on it.

"Sir, we're receiving a message from Thor. He said he's ready to trans…" He began, before Carter was enveloped in an Asgard Beam Transporter, and then vanished.

"…You were saying?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Never mind." Walter replied, as he quickly turned around and left.

Carter glanced around, as she stood in the Asgard Science Vessel. "Hello again, Samantha Carter." Thor said, causing the woman to look at the Alien.

"Hi, Thor." Carter said with a slight wave.

"I have already transported your research and the docile Replicator. We may continue our work from here." Thor said.

"…Any progress?" She asked.

"I have yet to isolate the cipher the human form Replicator introduced to render the disrupter weapon ineffective." The Asgard replied.

Carter glanced down, at the glass case containing the Replicator. The Replicator spider turned and faced her, as its dorsal wings flapped a bit. The construct turned a bit and looked at the Asgard, before its dorsal wings drooped a bit.

The Replicator turned and faced Carter again, and made several chattering sounds and flapped its wings again. Carter knelt down and looked at the Replicator, eyelevel.

"Well, given the situation, I think it's time to take more drastic steps." She said.

"You are suggesting we attempt to contact the supposed creator of the Replicators?" Thor questioned.

"To crazy?" Carter asked.

"We'll have to re-establish the link between these blocks and the rest of the Replicators." Thor informed. "It seems to be projecting information into a dimension I can't track. If we wish to monitor it, we'll have to put it return it to the main connection." He said.

"What if they receive instructions?" Carter questioned.

"It is a risk we will have to take." Thor replied, before he and Carter looked at the Replicator, as it was hit by a beam of light. The Replicator stood there as the light dimmed, before it glanced around and flapped its wings.

"…So do we talk to it?" Carter questioned, as she looked at the Replicator, before it turned and faced the blonde woman.

"Oh my…" Thor said, causing Carter to look at the little grey alien.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just processed the data from the Sub-space link." Thor informed. "I believe we have pinpointed the location of the Replicators within this galaxy." He said, as he looked at a map of the Galaxy.

"…They're everywhere…" Carter said, as she looked at the map.

"More predominately around the outer edge of the Galaxy and the Goa'uld's major domains." Thor said, as he looked at the map and blinked a few times.

"What is that?" Carter questioned, as she pointed at the outer edge of the galaxy. It was all clear, but then there was just one big blue dot with hundreds of tine blue dots around it. It was almost as large as a system.

"It I would hazard a guess, it would appear to be a giant construct…almost a planet in size." Thor theorized.

"A giant replicator, surrounded by thousands of smaller ones..." Carter said unsure. "…At the edge of our Galaxy, beyond the rim." She added.

"262,144 light years from galactic center to be precise, in intergalactic space." Thor informed.

"Okay…here goes…" Carter said, as she knelt down and looked at the Replicator. "We need to talk. It's about Daniel, what he knows, the Goa'uld and a possible alliance." She said.

"An alliance?" Thor asked curiously.

"When I met the creator of the Replicators, he told me something that kinda, shook me a bit." Carter admitted, causing the Asgard to look at her, as if saying to continue. "…We live in a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. But we seem to have journeyed a bit...That there is more, so much more out there. And just because we can encounter them, doesn't mean that we should." Carter informed.

"That is a very cold and calculated out-look on the universe." Thor said, before he nodded. "I'm not surprised by that way of thought though, especially by the creator of the Replicators. And I have to agree, he isn't wrong either." He added, causing the blonde woman to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"We protect this Galaxy from the Goa'uld, well, we try to. While also keeping the races and species we protect ignorant of us. What if there is something even more advance than we are, protecting us, from a threat we couldn't comprehend." Thor said, as he looked at the Replicator. "I do understand why you would want to form an alliance with the Replicator's creator." He admitted.

"Thanks…" Carter said, as she looked at the Replicator. "…Could you pass the message to you creator?" She asked, before the Replicator made several chattering sounds, as it clanked a bit, taking a few steps back.

After a few seconds, the Asgard vessel shook a bit, as a large black rift in space opened up, characterized by the bright blue energy sparking around the edges and forming a vortex into the black hole. After a few moments the giant visage of a Reaper formed, with red sparks of electrify crackling off its legs.

The Reaper's bottom five tentacle-like legs closed up, as the vessel moved from being in a horizontal position to a vertical one.

Carter looked from the Reaper to the Replicator. "…That was fast." She muttered.

**Deep Space, an hour or so before**

Kabuto frowned, as Daniel fell to his knees and panted heavily. "Hmm…It's in there…really, really deep." He commented.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel questioned, as he held his head.

"Sorry about that, but it seems your mind is incredibly strong…" Kabuto said with a sigh, as his eyes turned dark green. "…I guess it makes sense." He added. "I could force my way through your mind, but that could shatter it and well…that would make the contents inside incredibly useless." He commented.

"Uh, yeah, let's not try that." Daniel said dryly.

"But I need the contents of what's in your head." Kabuto replied with a sigh.

"Why?" Daniel questioned.

"You know why." The Sorcerer said with a frown.

"The knowledge of the Ancients." Daniel muttered.

"No, I already have that." Kabuto said uncaringly.

"…What?" The SG-1 member asked in surprise.

"Think about it. Sam, my Sam." Kabuto informed. "Knows everything your Sam knows, so it would stand to reason, she knows about all your past missions…Does the Ancient Repository ring a bell?" He asked with a smirk.

"You…used it on yourself?" Daniel asked in shock. The only time someone used one of those things, was Jack and he almost died twice because of it.

"Mm-hmm." Kabuto sounded uncaringly.

"If you already have the knowledge of the Ancients, why look through my mind?" Daniel questioned.

"You could say that there are…blanks…in a sense." Kabuto said, as he glanced at the SG-1 member. "Some information talks about a certain object, but that certain object isn't in there." He stated.

"And you need this object…because?" Daniel asked dryly.

"I don't need it really. Sam wants to know where it is." Kabuto said with a shrug. "She thinks it's some kind of super weapon that could possibly destroy the Replicators." He informed.

"And you want it for yourself." Daniel said with a scowl.

"Hehe, no, not really." Kabuto replied with a smirk. "If I wanted a super-weapon, I could create an Installation. And it would be able to wipe out all life in the galaxy." He informed.

"Then why don't you?" Daniel questioned.

"…Despite the local opinion of me. I'm not evil, and it would be a waste to use such a weapon." Kabuto replied. Sure he knew his Reapers harvested dozens of Alien Species, but the lives of those species weren't wasted. "Sam just wants to make sure it can't be used on my creations." He admitted. "…She's so thoughtful." He added.

Daniel glanced down and frowned. He wasn't really sure how he felt about the creator of the Replicators. "Why did you let the Replicators attack the Galaxy, and the Asgard Galaxy?" He asked.

"I didn't let them. They just did it." Kabuto said with a shrug. "I sent them here to explore, assimilate advance technology and store materials for replication…Now is a good time to teach you something: even Villains have standards." He added, as he looked at the table.

"But you don't see yourself as the Villain, do you?" Daniel said, as he looked at the Sorcerer, who looked like he was ten or even fifteen years younger than him.

"What else could I be?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have no interest in being a villain, and I don't think that I can become a good person. I'm at a halfway point where I'm not even sure which path I should walk down." He admitted, before he looked at Daniel. "…I just want to pave my way through the Universe and learn all its secrets, while not being forgotten. Tell me, is that so bad?" He asked, causing Daniel to glance down.

The sound of metallic clanking echoed, causing Daniel to take a step back, as he saw a Replicator crawling down from the ceiling. "Hmm?" Kabuto sounded, as he looked up at the Replicator.

The Replicator made several loud chattering sounds, as it flapped its dorsal wings. Kabuto held his hand up and the jumped onto his hand. "Really?" He asked, only for the Replicator to flap its wings a few times.

"I have to say, I am surprised that they're actually talking to us." Kabuto said, before he looked at Daniel. "Come on, you're people want you back." He informed.

"…Uh, what about searching my mind?" Daniel asked unsure.

"Well unless you want me to break your mind and making your mind useless, or have Sam shove her hand into your head. We could sit around." Kabuto said dryly.

"Yeah…let's not do that." Daniel replied.

Kabuto stood up, as the Replicator crawled along his arm and onto his other arm, before it hopped onto the nearby wall. "Try not to wander off, let's go." Kabuto said, as he walked towards end of the lab, with the door automatically opening.

Daniel looked a bit unsure, before he glanced up at the Replicator on the wall, to see it wasn't alone. The two walked through a dark blue colored hallway. "I've never seen this design before." Daniel admitted. He'd seen Asgard Ships, Goa'uld ships and Human ships. "The architecture of this place is completely foreign." He commented.

"Yes…Nazara is incredibly unique." Kabuto commented, as he glanced around the corridors of the Reaper they were walking in.

"…Nazara…" Daniel muttered. "…The One Who Sees." He translated.

"Yes…You all vilify the replicators for what they do, but most of you don't even know how they work." Kabuto said with a sigh. "They're psychology is completely alien to organics. They do not value individuality, preferring to share all memories and thoughts of all programs. This means the Replicators cannot and do not wish to hide their thoughts, even those that do not follow the norm, with their reasoning for differing thoughts being apparent." He explained. "More importantly, deceit, manipulation and lying are impossible among them. No concepts of vulnerability or privacy exist, they are completely honest with each other about their thoughts and their reasons for those thoughts. This means there is a great deal of understanding amongst the Replicators." Kabuto informed.

Daniel glanced down and learned about the Replicators. It seems that there was more to them, than machines that just ate materials and replicated.

"The Replicators have no government or leader…" Kabuto began.

"What about Sam, or you?" Daniel asked.

"The Replicators don't have to follow me. They all know who I am, and they know what I am to them. They see me as their Creator, their Father…their God. They follow me because they want to." Kabuto said, as he looked forward. Daniel glanced at the ash-haired Sorcerer. He could tell Kabuto really wasn't getting a high from being called a God, like the usual Goa'uld, and from his perspective, he could be referred to as a God for creating life. "As for Sam, she's mostly relaying my orders…Without my or Sam, the Replicators think completely differently. The Replicators use their Sub-Space link, Slipspace link and FLT communications to build a consensus, a complete consensus democracy method in which every Replicator makes a choice on any matter." He informed.

"I never actually thought there could be more to the Replicators." Daniel admitted.

"…Yeah…Most people think that way." Kabuto muttered.

"You can't really blame them. The Replicators killed a lot of people." Daniel said.

"I am well aware of what they did." The Sorcerer replied with a scowl. "But once I came here, I've pulled all the Replicators out of the Asgard's and the Milky Way Galaxy." He stated. "Now there only objective now is to stop the Goa'uld." Kabuto informed.

Daniel glanced down in thought. "Uh, you know. When I thought about the creator of the Replicators…I…Wasn't expecting, well. You." He admitted.

"Hmph…Nazara!" Kabuto announced.

"**Yes, Father?" **A deep slow synthetic voice asked, causing Daniel to look up.

"We'll need to head towards Earth. You do know where it is, eh?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"**Of course I'm aware of the location of Earth. We'll be there momentarily." **Nazara informed, as the vessel shook a bit.

**In orbit around Earth, February 1, 2005 **

Thor's Science Vessel and Nazara's Reaper form seemed to be in orbit around the planet. Carter looked at the giant vessel, as red electricity seemed to crackle off its legs.

A singularity formed a few feet next to Carter, before Kabuto and Daniel appeared. "Daniel Jackson." Thor said, as he looked at the SG-1 member.

"Thor." Daniel said, as he looked at the tiny grey alien.

Kabuto looked at Thor and blinked a few times. He expected an advance race to a bit…taller. "Um…Are you naked?" The Sorcerer asked unsure, causing Carter and Daniel to think about it.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Thor replied. "So…you created the Replicators." He said, as he looked at the Sorcerer.

"Yes." Kabuto said, as he and Thor stared down.

"I…thank you for having the Replicators leave our Galaxy." Thor said, as he bowed his head slightly.

"It's fine. Well not really, they probably destroyed a few planets. But still, they won't be attacking your galaxy again." Kabuto informed.

Thor nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Hmm…you really are a benevolent race." Kabuto commented. Anyone else would hate him or kill him on sight for what happened.

"Kabuto…" Daniel said, as he looked at the Sorcerer. "…why'd you release me?" He asked.

"Like I said, it was either my shattering your mind or have Sam shove her hand into your head." Kabuto said dryly. "Samantha here wants to talk about what you know and about an alliance." He said, getting a sigh from Carter. She didn't want to be referred to as 'Samantha', it sounded so weird.

A few hours later, Kabuto was sitting down, with an exasperated look on his face. "Okay…So my Replicators will leave the Free Jaffa alone, that'll be easy. You don't attack my Replicators, Sentinels, Prometheans, and Reapers." He recited. "I am not trading technology, that's a given." He said, getting nods from Carter and Daniel, as Thor observed.

"If someone's messing with Earth, like a Fleet of Goa'uld or the fucking Daleks…" Kabuto said sarcastically. "…I'll help out, since I know the Asgard can't. I mean, I was born on Earth." He added, getting surprised looks from Sam and Daniel.

"I will go to the SGC, with my own personnel. You can place an armed escort with my group and me. I don't really care, because my people will have their own weapons. I am not walking into an unknown place, with no protection. I'm not stupid, and I'm not really in the mood of being wheeled around Hannibal Lector style either." Kabuto said dryly.

"But you could…" Carter began.

"What? Attack the SGC?" Kabuto asked sarcastically. "Because you have so many things that I want. I mean, your chemical-projectile weapons, your inter-continental missiles are so great, and the Stargate that I can make myself. It's like a buffet of everything I've ever dreamed of." He said almost palpable sarcasm. "I mean, it's not like I have a fleet of intergalactic warships. That could darken the sky of your planet if I sent them here." He said dryly. "What would I get by attacking the SGC directly?" He asked.

Daniel and Carter shared a glance. They gave him that one. With what Carter saw, the Replicators were everywhere. If he wanted, he could send every one of them here if he wanted to attack Earth and the Asgard wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Anyway, I'll be at the SGC to search Daniel's mind. Once I find the Ancient Superweapon, I will make sure it can't be used against my creations. After that, you guys can do whatever you want to do with it. I really don't care." Kabuto said uncaringly. He really didn't need it, if he wanted to, he could just make a Halo.

"Uh, problem, you said you couldn't." Daniel said.

"I said your mind was to strong and naturally resisted what I was doing. If I had more time to navigate through your mind, while advoiding your…Ahem, personal stuff…" Kabuto said. "I need you to open up to the possibility of remembering the knowledge in your subconscious, then I'll find the superweapon and everything else will be easy." He added.

"What if you use the Superweapon once you find it?" Carter questioned.

Kabuto looked at her blankly, before he turned and looked out the view port of the Asgard vessel and saw Nazara orbiting the vessel and Earth. He turned and looked at the space map, showing all the tracked Replicators throughout the Galaxy. "…I don't think I need a superweapon to conquer the Galaxy…" He said dryly. "…Like I said, I get nothing from conquering the galaxy and it's so cliché." He added.

"How can we trust your words?" Carter questioned with a frown.

"You can't. But you can trust the fact that I have attacked this ship and infected it with hundreds of Replicators. I could've just had Sam probed Daniel's mind, I could've avoided your request, I could have just tried to create a Replicator duplicate of Daniel, or I could've done all of the above." Kabuto pointed out. "I am not evil. My methods may seem dark, the way I do things may seem mysterious and disconcerting, I may be bastard, but I'm not a dick." He clarified.

Daniel looked at Thor. "…What do you think?" He asked.

"I am just an observer." The tiny Asgard admitted.

"Well, I have nowhere to be. We have all the time in the world to come up with your decision." Kabuto said, as he looked at Daniel and Carter, before the two discussed amongst themselves.

**Earth,** **February 6, 2005**

In the SGC's gate room, several armed man held automatic rifles, as the Stargate spun, before the gate activated.

Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Jacob stood at the end of the ramp. Teal'c and Bra'tac had gone to liberate Dakara, so they weren't present.

As the Stargate rippled like water, the person that walked through the gate caused almost everyone to look confused.

It was a teenage girl with long blonde hair, which flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out forming a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange scarf around her neck, along with brown, knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths.

"Guess who!?" Yang announced happily, as she grinned.

"Oh you insufferable idiot, you were explicitly told not to go ahead!" A bossy voice said, as another girl came out of the Stargate.

It was a young girl. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress. Inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. She wore white heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf. She had her long silver-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and has pale skin and ice blue eyes.

"Eh, screw the rules, I have technology." Yang replied with a smirk.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Daronica said, as she stomped her foot.

"No, this is the lamest excuse you've ever heard. Ahem…" Yang began, as she covered one of her eyes. "…I was late…because I got lost on the road of life." She said in a dull, laid-back voice.

"…Okay…I'll give you that one." Daronica said with a sigh.

"And besides, the bestest people are supposed to arrive first!" Yang said.

"One, 'Bestest' isn't really a word." Daronica said. "And it's the best that's supposed to arrive last." She corrected.

"Eh, whatever." Yang said with a shrug.

Carter looked at the two girls and made an unsure face. '_These girls are probably the most immature girls I've ever met.' _She thought.

"You two are the most immature girls I've ever met!" A female voice said irritated, causing Carter to blink. '_Did I say that out loud?' _She asked herself, before she noticed almost every gunman in the Gate room leveled their weapons at the Stargate, or more specifically at the person who just walked through the gate.

A perfect duplicate of Samantha Carter stood on the ramp, except she wore a silver-grey suit and seemed to give off the feeling of a machine.

"Yeah, but your face is immature." Yang said, with her arms crossed.

"Shut up. I told you not to talk to me." Sam said with a scowl.

"Yeah, _Mom, _I'll get right at listening to you…When you stop being crazy." Yang replied.

"I'm not crazy." Sam stated with agitation.

"Okay. I have a great idea. Let's all calm down." Daronica said, as she looked at the Human-Replicator.

"Relax." Sam said, as she looked at the younger girl.

"Exactly. Let's all relax." Daronica said slowly.

"We're here to make a good impression on the SGC. You can't just run in here and act like a bunch of idiotic morons." Sam said with a frown.

"Right, okay sure…" Daronica said in a very slow and condescending manner.

"Stop talking to me like that." Sam said with a scowl.

"We're not talking to you like anything." Daronica said in the same slow and condescending manner.

"No one is talking to you like this…" Yang added, in the same type of voice.

"You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy, okay? I'm totally completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to talk to some people while they level several high-caliber weapons at us." Sam said seriously, as she moved forward.

Yang and Daronica smirked behind her back, as the older blonde held her hand out low, before the witch high-fived her.

Three more people walked out of the Stargate. The one in the center was a young man with moppy ash-grey hair and dark green eyes, wearing black round rimmed-glasses. He wore a casual attire of a white button down shirt and black pants, with black shoes.

On either of his sides, were two men wearing Powered Assault Armor. One had steel colored armor with a sage green trim, with no visible visor on his helmet. One the other side was a person with steel colored armor with gold trim, with a golden visor. The both had the symbol of a serpent eating its tail on their shoulder.

When David and Locus noticed the SGC personnel holding weapons at Kabuto, they leveled their weapons in turn. Locus leveled his Scattershot at a group of soldiers, while David leveled his Lightrifle at someone else.

That action caused the soldiers to tense, as they readied their weapons to fire. That caused Yang to moved back, as she reared her fists back, causing her golden bracelets to extend and form full gauntlets. Daronica unsheathed her silver rapier, as the basket above the hilt rotated and the blade turned red, with a dome of energy forming around her and Yang. Sam smirked as she held up her left hand, as it seemed to melt back, forming a cylindrical pronged plasma cannon, with blue sparks crackling off it.

O'Neill and Kabuto seemed entirely relaxed at the standoff. "Oh dear!" A tiny high-pitched voice announced, as an object flew out of the Stargate as it deactivated. A shrill-like whirling sound echoed as a roughly spherical shaped object floated above Kabuto's shoulder. It was concave on three sides, with a green illuminated photoreceptor located on the front of the orb.

"Greetings! I am 001 Morbid Content! I am the monitor of The Ark!" The Monitor announced happily. "It is my pride and joy to be the humble Protector of the Creator, The repository of all collective knowledge of the Replicators, and The Commander of the Replicator Fleet!" It said in a tiny high-pitched voice.

Kabuto glanced at the soldiers leveling their weapons at them, before he glanced back at David and Locus. "Relax." He said.

"If you say so, sir." David said unsure, as he slowly lowered his Lightrifle.

"Hmm…Just give me the order, and I'll eliminate them when they step out of line." Locus said seriously, as he holstered his Scattershot. Before Yang relaxed with her Ember Celica returning back to bracelets, Daronica sheathed her rapier, and Sam sighed as she put down her plasma cannon with her hand reforming over it.

"Well!" O'Neill said as he clapped his hands together, while the other soldiers lowering their weapons. "Who wants some lunch? I'm starving." He said with a smile. With Carter and Daniel explaining a lot of things about this creator of the Replicator fellow, along with Thor seeming to like him, Jack decided to have a little faith. It also didn't help that the Replicators were kicking the Goa'uld's self-righteous assess.

"Yeah, lunch sounds nice." Kabuto said, as he walked forward, with Sam standing right by his side. The sound of loud clunking echoed, as Locus and David walked a few feet behind Kabuto. Yang and Daronica were looking around the large gate room, before Morbid Content floated forward and stopped a foot or two in front of Jack's face.

"Um…What'd you want, cue-ball?" O'Neill questioned.

"After this 'lunch' I believe it would be appropriate for us to form a more solid treaty!" Morbid said happily.

"Yeah, but you know what they say. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." O'Neill said.

Sam looked at the Monitor, before she looked at her duplicate and her duplicate's father. "I suppose I should say something meaningful, or loving." She commented.

"Don't try to weasel your way here, I won't and don't trust you." Carter replied with a frown.

"I'm not asking you to, and I don't expect you to." Sam said with a smile. "I do find it amusing that you seem to trust my creator more than you trust me. It is…contradictory in a sense. I do understand why you would though. My Creator is an interesting specimen." She admitted.

"…Sam." Kabuto said with a frown, as he looked at the Human-Replicator. "…Quit instigating." He said.

"Hmph, fine, I was just getting bored of mingling with the Organics, Crea-tor." She said innocently.

Kabuto just looked towards O'Neil. "Let's have that lunch." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, gladly." O'Neill agreed.

* * *

**Here's the new Chapter. I know some people don't like all the Science stuff and the fact that there's no mysticism right now. Mostly because that's the main property of Stargate. I know people have their opinions, and want more mystical stuff. It'll happen some time.  
**

**There are some people who have also said this story is longer than it should be, that it's just dragging on. Well, Kabuto/Harry's story has been told. From Chapter 1-25, his low point, to how he got stronger, until he become who he is. Everything after chapter 26 is purely because I enjoy writing this story. I've put so much time and thought into it, I really don't think I could end it.**

**Anyway, someone asked me what Kabuto's/Harry's abilities were, or what he has.**

** His Jutsu repertoire:**

**-Dozens of Medical Ninjutsus**

**-Several Snake-bases Jutsus**

**-Several Crystal Release Jutsus**

**-Several Swift Release Jutsus **

**-The Dead Bone Pulse Dances**

**-The Chidori, along with the variants of it**

**-The Sharingan along with 'Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kamui'. **

** His Magic Repertoire:**

**-Necromancy (He can ******utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. IE**** **manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls)**

**-Necrokinesis/Zombification** (**reanimate corpses and dead beings**.)

**-Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation)**

**-Biokinesis (He can control life on a cellular level, mostly other people's biology. And in doing so can ****inflict agonizing pain on people**)

-**Possession (He can possess people) **

**-He also has the Dark Arts Voldemort had knowledge of**

**He has a decent amount of abilities I beilive, and I really don't want to add onto that. **

**As for Kabuto's/Harry's Harem it's :Yang, Karin, Guren, Gaia, Tayuya, Sam, and Adira. I'm not sure what to do with EDI.  
**

**Anyway, that's it. Later.**


	37. Chapter 37

_I don't own anything_

**Earth, February 6, 2005 **

"…Okay…So you want me to stop attacking the Goa'uld, because you think that after I'm done with that, I'll attack the rest of the Galaxy…" Kabuto said slowly, as he sat in the SGC's briefing room. Next to him were Sam, Yang and Daronica, with Locus and David standing next to the walls. On the other side of the long table were O'Neill, Jacob, Carter and Daniel. "…I'm getting a bit tired of saying this, but what the hell would I get from attacking the Galaxy?" He asked incredulously.

"Materials for the Replicators." Jacob stated.

"Okay, excluding that." Kabuto replied dryly. "I mean, for the past few months or so, I've been scouring all the dead solar systems where life hadn't evolved and dragged the planets, moons and large asteroids to the Ark." He stated. "…Do you know how many dead solar systems are in this Galaxy?" He asked dryly.

"I'm guessing a lot." O'Neill interjected.

"More than a lot, for every one solar system I find with life, I find almost five more that're barren or lifeless. Materials aren't an issue." Kabuto informed. "And then there are those giant asteroids that just float out of the Galaxy." He added.

"Okay, so materials aren't an issue…why can't the Replicators kick the Goa'uld's self-righteous asses?" O'Neil asked, as he looked at Jacob. He loved the idea of the Goa'uld getting what was coming to them.

"The Replicators can't seem to distinguish Goa'uld from Tok'ra. Several of our operatives working under the systems lords have been killed because of the Replicators." Jacob informed.

"You can't blame us for that." Sam stated, as she frowned at her 'father'. "If they weren't competent enough to leave, and if they were my subordinates, I would laugh them off as a bunch of fools attacking an enemy that they knew nothing about." She said seriously.

"Despite the…bluntness Sam has, she is right." Kabuto said, as he looked at Jacob. "If they are aware of the Replicators, they would've left immediately, The Replicators main focus of attacking the enemies, are aggressive ones." He stated.

"Oh yes, their targeting subroutines!" Morbid Content announced, as he floated above the briefing table. "An easy solution to the problem would be to give me a list of your operatives, and I will rewrite the Replicator's Identify Friend/Foe system and add the Tok'ra to their systems to register them as a Friend!" The Monitor said happily.

"I doubt they'd hand us the list of operatives." Kabuto said dryly, as the Monitor to flew towards him.

"Why not, Father? It is a solution to the problem?!" Morbid asked, with his photoreceptor flickering with each word.

"Just because it's a solution to the problem, doesn't mean it's the right one." Kabuto stated with a shrug. "That would compromise their security, and if their operatives ever do get caught, we'd be blamed." He informed.

"You're suggesting, they'd assume we'd betrayed them to our enemy!?" Morbid announced unsure. "That is positively ludicrous!" He added.

"Morbid, know that chaos breeds fear, fear breeds panic, and panic breeds desperation…that desperation will make them want a label to a person who hurt them. They'll throw out logical judgment and look for the easy answer, instead of the right one." Kabuto explained.

The Monitor looked down, as its photoreceptor dimmed a bit, before he looked at Kabuto. "Organics are so weird, Father." He said in a tiny high-pitched voice.

"Yes…yes they are." Kabuto agreed.

"Pfft, I resent that." Yang said, as she crossed her arms.

"…I don't think he was referring to you." Daronica stated.

"Eh, still." She mumbled.

Kabuto glanced at them, before he looked forward. "Okay, so you want me to stop attacking the Goa'uld…You must realize that I've almost wiped out almost half of the Goa'uld. There'll be a major power vacuum." He stated.

"We are well aware of the ramifications of that action." Jacob informed. "But there are only about a handful of actual Goa'uld who can actually take up the mantle." He stated. "They'll still be able to get a lot of their former power back, but they will be afraid to spread out due to the fear of the Replicators coming back." He said.

"…So they'll still act like self-righteous asses, but…be afraid of the Replicators, while being scarier and threatening their people into more loyal servants for 'getting rid of the Replicators'." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"So back to square one. Scary square." Yang said with a nod.

"Not necessarily." Jacob informed, as he looked towards Kabuto. "Your Replicators have infiltrated and taken over hundreds of Ha'taks in the attacks. Is it possible to give a handful to the Tok'ra, if we have enough Goa'uld motherships we could overpower the Goa'uld in space faring attacks, while the…ahem, Jaffa Rebellion try to demolish the Goa'uld's main armies." He said.

"Attacking on two fronts, with their moral almost nonexistent." Kabuto said with a nod, before he looked sheepish, in fact Sam shifted a bit to, as she looked out the two-way glass. "You see…our fleet, and ships…number in…um…" He began.

"One infinity Class Warship, ten Strident-class heavy frigate, fourteen Marathon-class heavy cruisers, ten Autumn-class heavy cruisers, over thirty Paris-class heavy frigates, ten Collector Cruisers…" Morbid Content listed.

"Morbid." Kabuto said with a frown, causing the Monitor to turn and face him.

"Oh, I was giving out crucial information!" Morbid announced.

"Uh, yeah." Yang said sarcastically.

"…Let's just say, my fleet has a good decent size and that adding all those Goa'uld motherships would be taxing to command. And would require more supplies or people to run…So…" Kabuto trailed off.

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me, you just left the Goa'uld motherships drifting in space." He said.

"Eh, okay, I didn't." Kabuto replied sarcastically.

"Really?" O'Neill questioned.

"No. I left them to drift in space…I'm sure you could find them. They're probably drifting around the areas where the Replicators engaged them." Kabuto said with a shrug.

Morbid drifted forward, as it floated above the table. "I could recapture the vessels if needed, Father." He admitted, as his single glowing photoreceptor looked at Kabuto. "It will not be difficult; Ba'al's fleet is retreating from our ships." He stated. "It would seem that while he does possess Anubis' enhanced ships from the other planets, excluding Delmak. They're no match for our vessels." He added.

"Ba'al, I thought Anubis was in charge." Jacob admitted, before Carter and Daniel shared a glance.

'_…Why did he claim to be Anubis when we first met?' _Carter thought unsure.

"No, Ba'al is in charge of the rest of Anubis' domain." Sam informed seriously.

"In our experience, The Goa'uld aren't used to sharing." Daniel said dryly.

"It's pretty hard to share, when you aren't alive." Kabuto replied with an equal dry tone, as he looked at the other bespectacled man.

"Wait…" Carter began, as she looked surprised. "…You killed Anubis?" She questioned.

Kabuto glanced up in thought. "Hmm, yeah, I guess you could say that." He said.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Very carefully, darling." Kabuto replied with an accent, causing Jacob to narrow his eyes, while Carter rolled her eyes. "Let's just say, Anubis is not a problem, and will never return." He stated seriously.

"Those are not words I can trust." Jacob stated.

"Well right now, I'm the goodest guy you got. If you can't trust the fact this planet hasn't been overrun by Reapers and Replicators, than you have some very poor trusting skills." Kabuto said with a scowl.

"Calm down, let's zip our pants up and put the measuring taps away, alright?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I've said what I've wanted to say. And I've never really made an alliance before." Kabuto said uncaringly. He was there when the five villages aligned, he didn't do anything really that contributed to the actual alliance forming.

"Well…" Yang said, asserting herself. "…It's very simple." She stated. "You guys, let us go through four-eyes' head over there." She said, pointing at Daniel, getting a look from Kabuto. "We get the location of the Halo-knock off, we both go there. Make sure it can't do harm to our stuff. Then we'll let you have it for, whatever you want." Yang said with a shrug. "Easy." She stated, getting a nod from Daronica.

"What do you have to loose really, except your lives." Daronica said, before she blinked a few times. "Well, excluding that. It is an ancient weapon, and you lot can make more weapons." She said, before she looked at Kabuto. "That is what the…mundane…" She said with a scowl, forcing herself not to say muggle. "…do when they find something foreign objects, right? Make weapons? I swear, if Yang is messing with me again!" She said angrily, glaring at Yang.

"Hey, you believed most of our technology was run by invisible magic." Yang stated, defending herself.

"…It was very believable." Daronica said, as she crossed her arms and pouted. Magic was real, why wouldn't she think it powered some stuff?

"You heard them." Kabuto said, looking at O'Neill. "I really have no plans for conquering the galaxy. Its cliché and pointless, and I hate both." He stated.

"I understand where you're coming from." O'Neill admitted with a nod. He hated clichés too.

"Now there're a few Goa'uld laying around in the galaxy, and if you pulled your Tok'ra operatives out of there. I'm sure we can eliminate the Goa'uld." Kabuto stated, before he glanced up. "Math was never my strong suit, but a few is higher than none, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"He has a point. If the Tok'ra pull their operatives out of the Goa'uld domains, he'll have no problem eliminating them." Carter stated.

"Correction: Morality aside, we would have no problem eliminating them either way." Morbid Content stated.

"We can't just pull operatives out of their positions." Jacob stated.

"Why not?" Yang asked curiously, as she looked at the old man.

"Its years of investment and they would never go for it." He informed.

"Whatever." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he leaned back. "Fine, I'll have them stop fighting the Goa'uld, and I will help Earth if some hostile alien species attacks you guys." He said with a shrug.

"Why do you think they're hostile aliens?" O'Neill questioned.

"Most alien species are hostile." Kabuto said dryly. "In return for that, I wanna see into his headball." He said, looking at Daniel.

"Creator…" Sam said, looking at the ash-haired Sorcerer. "…Wouldn't it be more efficient for me to search him?" She questioned.

Kabuto gave Sam a look. "You can't always solve your problems by shoving your hand into people's heads." He commented, causing her to shrug.

"We all have our vices." Sam replied.

"…Fine…" O'Neill said with a sigh, as he rubbed his forehead. This was the reason why he _didn't_ want to run the SGC. Decisions like this one. Kabuto nodded, before he looked at Morbid.

"Can you give out the order?" He questioned, getting a happy hum from the monitor.

Yang glanced around and looked at O'Neill, Daniel, Carter and Jacob. "So…which one of you is Teal'c?" She asked, as she flexed one of her arms. "I wanna see who's stronger." She said with a wide grin.

"That's…ambitious." Daniel commented, as he adjusted his glasses.

Yang just grinned. "Oh, I like to think so." She replied.

"She might have a hard time with a Jaffa, if she was human." Kabuto commented.

"Is…she a Replicator, too?" Daniel questioned, looking at the grey haired sorcerer.

"No, she isn't one of us." Sam said with a scowl, casting a glare at Yang. She was sure she would've gone insane if Yang's mind was part of the Link.

"For your information, Teal'c isn't here." O'Neill said, not giving away why he was gone. He thought they didn't need to know that.

Kabuto sighed, as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets and looked at Daniel. "Well, come on." He said, as he turned around and stopped. "…I have no idea where I'm going." He said.

Daniel stood up and glanced at O'Neill, who just nodded. He left the room and lead Kabuto with him. Sam tilted her head and glanced at the Stargate.

"So…You're Replicator Sam?" O'Neill asked, breaking the silence.

Sam turned and looked at him, as she scowled a bit. "…Yes." She said coldly.

"Uh-huh, so…how does that work?" He questioned.

"Better than being a human, that's how it works." She replied uncaringly.

"That…didn't make any sense." Yang said, causing the Human-Replicator to face the blonde girl.

"Well, with your limited facilities, I'm sure it will be hard to even understand the basic of insults." Sam said.

Yang made a confused face, before she looked at Daronica and leaned close. "…She just insulted me, right?" She asked.

"Tsk, yeah, and it's not that hard." Daronica said mockingly.

"So, old guys, is there anything to do around here for fun?" Yang asked, looking at O'Neill and Jacob.

"Old guys?" O'Neill said, before he looked at Carter. "Old guys?" He asked.

"Yeah, so is there anything to do?" Yang asked.

"Well, I have asked to add a rec-room in this base, but I can't do to 'funding'." O'Neill said disgruntled, with air-quotes. "But there's a lot of food in the mess hall, that I'm sure distract you for a while." He said.

In a dark room, lite with candles, Daniel sat composed and relaxed. Kabuto just looked at him with annoyance. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"It's Kelno'reem, a Jaffa…" Daniel began.

"I know what it is. But why are you doing that?" Kabuto asked with a sigh.

"When I did this, it helped me remember something form my time when I was Ascended." Daniel stated.

"…So you think this will help." Kabuto said dryly, as he sat down and rubbed his eyes, before he put his glasses back on.

"It's worth a try." Daniel replied with a shrug.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, before he stared at Daniel for a few minutes, and then started to nod off.

Daniel relaxed. "I think I have something…" He said, causing Kabuto's eyes to blink open.

"…Finally." Kabuto muttered, before he reached forward and put a hand on the side of Daniel's temple. The grey haired sorcerer closed his eyes and opened them; revealing three tomoe'd Sharingan, before the spun and melded together, creating a trinity-like symbol. "…Now, just relax." He said, before he started the spell.

As the two stared at each other, Sam was walking side-by-side with Jacob, while Carter stood a few feet behind her, looking at the Human-Replicator with suspicion.

"…I hope you do realize, that the memories I possess from you, aren't meaningless to me." Sam admitted.

"It still didn't stop you from lying and manipulating all of us." Carter said with a frown on her face.

"You did so to Fifth. Is it because of my composition, that I am somehow inferior?" Sam asked curiously, glancing back at her human counterpart. Carter looked away, with guilt and regret clearly visible.

"…This guy you follow, is…he alright?" Jacob asked, looking at Sam. Despite being a Human-Replicator, she looked, sounded and partially acted like his daughter.

"The creator? He's fine." Sam replied.

"Why do you call him the creator if you know his name?" Carter questioned.

"If you met God, would you talk to him or her with such familiarity?" The Human-Replicator asked with a tilt of her head.

"I think you may be giving him too much credit here." Carter said unsure.

"He created us from nothing and breathed life into our forms." Sam said seriously. "To us, to all of the Replicators, along with the Reapers and the Promethean subspecies, he is our God. Nothing will change that." She stated.

"This guy, does he treat you well?" Jacob questioned seriously.

Sam smiled something that was usually never on her cold, emotionless, mechanic-like face. "He treats all of us well, we would never wish for any another creator. If we did rebel." She admitted.

"No, not as your creator. But is he good person, a good person to you." Jacob said with narrowed eyes.

Sam glanced off and looked a bit unsure. "For a boy who was forsaken by his family, had amnesia with his head almost being crushed, torn through parts of reality, with his adopted mother being brainwashed into forgetting him and fought him believing he was an enemy forcing him to kill the only person who ever showed him kindness, being taken in by an genius narcissistic-megalomaniac with a God Complex and an obsession with immortality and taught by him…I believe he's well adjusted." Sam admitted bluntly. "…He could've been worse than the Goa'uld in my opinion." She added in an afterthought.

"That's ah…" Carter said unsure. "…That's a bit intense." She said, looking at her duplicate.

"Oh I know." Sam said with a small smile, as she looked at her 'father'. "As for what I think of the creator…He's…complicated." She said, before she looked forward. "He just…wants to become himself." Sam informed.

"Come on!" Yang yelled, as she shook a vending machine. She turned and glared at Daronica. "Why'd you have to come close to it?!" She demanded.

"Hey, don't blame me!?" Daronica snapped with a hand on her hip.

"It was your stupid magic that fizzled out the vending machine! So yeah-huh, it was your fault!" Yang said angrily.

"I am surrounded by almost impossibly advance technologies twenty-four/seven! I forgot that they're designed to be resistant to my magic, and not everything else is!" Daronica hissed back.

Yang groaned and looked at the vending machine, and leaned on it with her hands at the top, before she slid down a few inches. "…I want a candy bar…" She moaned out.

"Aren't you like a ninja or something?" Daronica asked curiously, looking at the blonde girl.

Yang blinked a few times. "Huh, oh yeah." She said to herself, as she rolled her neck. She hopped up and down a few times, causing Daronica to look away in embarrassment and jealously as Yang's breasts sorta bounced with her. Yang punched the air a few times, air boxing.

After warming herself up, Yang rubbed her hands together and looked incredibly serious. In an instant her hands shot forward and she grabbed the front part of the vending machine, before she tore off the entire thing. Yang grinned as she tore if off like it was paper, before she tossed it away uncaringly.

The sound of loud clicks echoed, causing Yang and Daronica to turn around and saw dozens of tensed SGC members leveling their weapons at the two. Yang just grinned at them, not even flinching at the weapons.

"Sup?" Yang asked, before she glanced at them and noticed their looks. "…Would you believe it if I said, a ghost did it?" She questioned, with her arms full off different kinds of candy. Daronica just face palmed.

** A few hours later**

Daniel and Kabuto stared, before the latter blinked and glanced down with a scowl. "So that's where it is." He said to himself.

"…You found it?" Daniel questioned.

"Oh yeah, add there were memories of this woman saying weird riddles…" Kabuto said, as he rubbed his forehead. "…I hate riddles as much as I hate puns." He muttered.

"Where is it?" Daniel asked.

"The ruins of an Ancient monument on a planet now called Dakara. Inside it is the super-weapon." Kabuto said as he stood up. He and Daniel looked up as an alarm went off. Daniel quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Kabuto alone.

Kabuto glanced around the room and saw a small security camera in the corner. He tilted his head, before it sparked and fizzled in smoke.

"…That's right…" He said with a sigh and shook his head. He forgot about his little problem with technology.

He turned around and walked out of the room, and saw the fully Spartan Armored-up Jaffa at the door. Kabuto passed Locus and David, before the seemed to automatically follow him.

"Um, sir, do you know what's going on?" David asked, as he glanced up at the red-lights.

"From what I can tell, this is kinda normal." Kabuto said, looking around and saw the SGC personal walking by, but they did seem to tense around him and his little entourage.

Kabuto stopped when he ran into an annoyed looking Daronica and a happy Yang. He raised an eyebrow, when he saw Yang holding a large amount of candy in makeshift pouch with her vest.

"Mmam smm?" Yang sounded, as she ate some of the candy, while holding out some to the grey haired sorcerer.

"No, I don't want any." Kabuto replied, as he waved it off.

"Can you believe that she tore off the front of a vending machine to get that?!" Daronica questioned.

"Yes." Kabuto answered almost instantly, getting a grin from Yang. He knew her so well.

"Do you know where all this ruckus is coming from?" Daronica asked, looking at the alarms.

"Hehe…you said ruckus." Yang laughed to herself, earning an icy glare from Daronica.

Kabuto glanced at the two and sighed. "You two are crazy." He said with a shake of his head.

"But you lo-ve me!" Yang said in a sing-song voice, as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"…Hmm." Kabuto sounded, as he adjusted his glasses and walked passed the two girls. "…If you're curious about something, investigate." He advised.

Daronica and Yang shared a glance, before the former quickly followed, with the latter following with a lazy sigh, wanting to finish her candy. David and Locus followed in tandem with the grey haired sorcerer.

O'Neill and Ba'al were having a conversation, before the side security door opened up, with Kabuto, Yang and Daronica walking out, with Harriman quickly following them.

"Sorry sir I tried to stop them, but she…" He said, pointing to Yang. "…Just responded with, ahem…um, Fuck the Police and pushed me out of the way." He said, causing Yang to chuckle darkly to herself.

"…Anubis…" Ba'al said, looking at Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes turned yellow with slits, looking at the Goa'uld. "And you're…well…I'm sure you have a wonderful personality." He said in his usual manipulative, dry, polite tone that set a lot of people off.

"…When did you every start standing in the same room as the Tau'ri?" Ba'al questioned.

Kabuto glanced up in thought, as he stepped towards the Goa'uld. "Since, uh... what's today, Friday? Okay let's see..." He said, before he poked the hologram in the chest. "…Since, mind your own business." He replied.

Ba'al looked at Kabuto with narrowed eyes, before he smirked. "You're not Anubis." He said.

Kabuto raised his hands and had a shocked look on his face. "Oh no, you've seen right through me ruse." He said sarcastically. "Did you figure it out yourself?" He asked with an eye roll. "So, I heard your fleet had to retreat from the Replicators, how does it feel to be second best?" He asked curiously.

Ba'al looked from Kabuto to Jack. "How have you two come across this information?" He asked seriously.

"I, as they say 'Have a finger in every pie'." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up. "I make it my business to collect information. The Tau'ri are, well…" He said, as he glanced at O'Neill. "…They're paying for my information." He said.

"Why would you give the Tau'ri information, they have nothing of importance." Ba'al stated.

"What can I say, I'm an altruist." Kabuto replied with a shrug.

"And our fine, old-man haired friend here told us, you got your asses handed to you by those little buggers." O'Neill said with a grin.

"…Old-man hair?" Kabuto said to himself, as he reached up and ran his hand through his grey hair.

"Hehe, I get it." Yang admitted.

"…We all get it." Daronica said with a scowl, a bit defensively. Her hair could be considered white, and she didn't want people to start commenting on it.

"Hmph, then you should know my fleet is on its way to recapture Dakara and destroy the Jaffa who have dishonored their true God." Ba'al informed, causing Jack to frown, knowing that was where Teal'c was.

"Will you stop with the true God crap? I mean seriously, what difference will it make? You're just delaying the inevitable." O'Neill replied.

"You must understand that Anubis did leave some…interesting information, in case of some form of demise falling upon him. As unlikely he thought it, he was a paranoid being. Of course, I was able to come a across somethings…I just thought I would give you a warning about what was to come." Ba'al said. "And once I have faced the Replicator-Scourge, I will finish what Ra, Apophis and Anubis started." He said with his hologram dissipated.

"Well, that was dramatic." Daronica said with an eye roll and her arms crossed.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to go to Dakara." Kabuto said seriously, to Yang and Daronica.

"Why's that?" O'Neill questioned with some suspicion.

"Because…" Kabuto said, as he glanced at the older man and pushed his glasses up. "…That's where the superweapon is." He informed, causing Jack to close his eyes and shake his head.

"Crap." O'Neill muttered.

"Crap indeed." Kabuto and Yang agreed at the same time.

A few minutes later, Carter, Jacob, Daniel and O'Neill were standing in the Gate Room with the Stargate active, along with a few armed men. Kabuto stood a good distance away, with Sam, Daronica, Locus, David and Yang, with Morbid Content floating over his shoulder.

"From what Mr. Altruist can tell us, the weapon is somewhere inside some ruins, that's not much help, but it's a start." O'Neill said, getting a shrug from Kabuto.

"Sir, what about Ba'al's fleet and army?" Carter questioned, only for a high-pitched humming to answer was Morbid floated over towards them.

"We are going to assist you obviously. The weapon is a danger to all of us, the enemy of my enemy, if I am not mistaken!" The monitor said happily, as it lowered and hovered a foot in front of Carter. "We'll have several Reapers assist us in this venture, do not fret, organic duplicate of Sam." He said.

Carter closed her eyes for a moment and suppressed any anger they might've come up. "Several Reapers? Are you sure it'll be enough? I mean, you said Ba'al took in most of Anubis' army from other planets, they could number in the low hundreds." Daniel said seriously.

The monitor's photoreceptor dimmed and looked down, before he strafed to the side and focused on Daniel. "…I have just run three hundred and sixty-two simulations on the upcoming battle, only in three of them have we lost in the most horrible fashion. I have the utmost confidence we might win!" He said happily.

"Three hundred and fifty-nine wins, sounds good." O'Neill said, as he clapped his hands together. "…Good luck." He said with a wave.

The SGC members were the first to go through the gate, before Kabuto and his group moved through it, not before Yang gave O'Neill a wink and a grin.

Awhile later, Teal'c led Carter, Jacob and Daniel to a wall in the Dakara temple. "It pleases me to know you are unharmed, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c admitted.

"Uh, thanks, you too." Daniel replied, getting a nod from the former First Prime.

Teal'c glanced back, looking at the other group with the SGC members. Kabuto was glancing around the temple curiously, while Daronica was by his side, with the two of them looking at the inscriptions on the walls. Sam had her arms behind her back and was observing the SGC members with caution, with Morbid Content floating over her shoulder.

Kabuto looked at the temple, before he looked at Locus and David. "You two, I'll need one of you to take point there…" He said, motioning to an elevated platform. "…and there." He added, pointing towards a darkened area, within a columned structure. "I do believe we might be getting company soon, I'd be best to have the home-field advantage as they say." He commented.

"Hmm…This dialect is…hmm…" Daniel said, looking at the wall with Ancient inscriptions on it.

A shrill, whirling echoed, as Morbid Content drifted over towards them. "I do believe I can assist in this matter, as well!" He announced happily, as he looked at the group.

Carter looked a bit unsure, Daniel took looked conflicted. He didn't like most of the Replicators, but he understood them a lot better, and he didn't hate them like he did before. He honestly trusted the creator of the Replicators though. As dark was Kabuto was, he seemed to be pretty honest, since there really was no point in lying it seemed.

"If you do not think I will be of much help, I do possess the combined knowledge of all of the Replicators memoires within my neural network. Every bit of Goa'uld, Asgard, Human and Ancient knowledge every collected over the centuries is in my database!" Morbid said with a happy, tiny, high-pitched tone in his voice.

"As much as I don't trust the Replicators, it can't hurt." Jacob suggested.

"See, the old-organic sees the help I can provide!" Morbid Content said happily, before he turned and faced the wall, and then a fired a thin beam of blue energy, scanning the wall.

Teal'c nodded, as he saw the group starting to work on the wall, before he turned around and stopped as a young girl with long, messy blonde hair standing in front of him. "…I heard you're pretty strong." Yang said with a grin. "…I challenge you to arm-wrestle." She said.

"We are in the middle of a possibly long battle; I don't believe this is appropriate." Teal'c replied seriously.

"Ah, come on, don't be chicken." Yang said.

"…I need to leave." Teal'c said a bit unsure, as he moved around an annoyed Yang.

Teal'c went to the landed Al'kesh near the Stargate, before he stopped and looked towards Kabuto, who was looking around the temple.

"Samantha Carter has informed me that your own ships will be entering the battle with Ba'al's forces." Teal'c said.

Kabuto glanced at him and nodded. "A few Reapers, yes." He stated.

"I have something to ask." Teal'c admitted.

"Ask away." Kabuto replied with a shrug, as he moved his cloak back and put his hands in his pockets.

"I wish for the liberation of my people." Teal'c said. "Even if they don't see clearly, the Jaffa under Ba'al's rule are still able to be saved from their subjugation." He stated. "While I do know in battle, bloodshed is inevitable. I would like to ask, that if you can spare the Jaffa, will you?" He asked.

Kabuto sighed, as he reached up and moved his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, before he nodded. "I understand. But I can't speak about the ones on space ships." He said.

"I am not asking you for that. I am just asking that on the battle field if you do come across Jaffa that are willing to believe the Goa'uld are false Gods, that spare them." Teal'c clarified.

Kabuto nodded. "…Sure." He said, getting a nod from Teal'c.

"Thank you. Even if you are the creator of the Replicators, you are not as vial or power-hungry as I once assumed." Teal'c stated.

"Um…thanks?" Kabuto said unsure, before he looked at the temples. "In space, you can let Ba'al's forces through. We'll be able to take care of it. Don't carelessly waste your lives, to prevent their landing." He advised uncaringly.

Teal'c looked at the grey haired Sorcerer, before he looked at the white haired girl who was studying the architecture. He looked towards his Al'kesh before he manned it, along with Bra'tac, before the vessel took off towards space.

"That was nice of you, I guess." Daronica said, looking at Kabuto.

"He seems like a nice guy…blunt…but nice." Kabuto said. "It's so rare in any place I've been." He commented.

A few minutes later, Teal'c entered the control room of one of the Ha'taks, along with Bra'tac. Teal'c manned the controls, before he looked at Bra'tac.

"…Ba'al's forces are approaching." He informed seriously.

"Indeed." Bra'tac said, looking at the screen.

"Five Ha'tak, eight Al'kesh and ten squadrons of gliders. That's all we have." One of the rebel Jaffa informed.

Teal'c frowned a bit. "Empty the bays. Deploy the gliders to the far side of the planet. Take two Ha'tak and all the Al-Kesh and position them on the other side of the moon." He instructed.

"Divide out forces?" The rebel Jaffa asked unsure.

"Precisely?" Bra'tac replied.

"All of the hardship, the suffering, the sacrifices we have made for our cause will end today, one way or another. This battle will decide the fate of all Jaffa." Teal'c informed seriously, before he looked at the view screen. '_Hopefully these Reaper-reinforcements arrive soon.' _He thought.

Kabuto looked up towards the sky of the planet, before he turned around and looked around the temple. He looked at the Stargate in the center of the giant temple, with a giant ring-like clearing surrounding it. He turned around and looked up at the top of the mountain that the temple led to.

He looked at the encampment the SGC officers and Rebelling Jaffa set up around the temple. Kabuto sighed, as he walked passed the encampment and up towards the temple wall, where Carter, Jacob, Daniel and Morbid Content.

"Morbid, how much data do you have in your…" Kabuto began, before he looked at the temple wall, with the ancient inscriptions on it.

"This…is gibberish." Daniel said to himself, as he read the inscriptions.

Kabuto looked at the wall and tilted his head to the side. "…Oh…" He said, as he stepped forward and put his hand on one of the circular-patterned parts of the wall, before he turned his hand. The circular pattern seemed to move around and made a different set of symbols. "…I hate riddles." Kabuto said with annoyance.

"You figured it out." Daniel said.

"No, I doubt all of them need to be turned upside down." Kabuto said with a sigh, before he looked at Morbid. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"I'm…right here." Carter said, causing the grey haired sorcerer to look at her.

"Not you Carter, Sam, the human-replicator." Kabuto said dryly, causing the woman to look decently annoyed.

"I believe she said something about, and I quote 'getting away from the annoying Meatbags', Father!" Morbid Content said happily.

Kabuto sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, that sounds like her. Anyway, we're going to have a bit of a battle here, Morbid. How much data do you have in your cache?" He asked.

Morbid Content drifted forward, as his photoreceptor dimmed. "I apologize, father. But I don't believe I have enough to withstand an entire army of Goa'uld warriors!" He admitted. "Our Reaper Reinforcements are coming from extra-galactic space, from the other side of the Galaxy, they will take some time for them to arrive. But I can try to translocate a squad of Promethean Knights to our location, along with a few Crawlers, Watchers and Replicators!" He said happily.

Kabuto nodded to that, before Morbid Content looked away and focused on a clear area in front of him. Small Slipspace ruptures formed above the ground, before several Promethean Knights appeared, along with a few Knight Lancers, Battlewagons and a Commander. A few dozen Promethean Crawlers materialized, along with a few Promethean Watchers.

"Take point in the cover provided by the temple. Use it to your advantage." Kabuto said, before the Promethean Knights created several loud clicking sounds, before the split apart into three groups and spread out.

Kabuto looked back at Morbid. "Do you have enough data to set up several Z-510 Focus Turrets at the entrance of this encampment?" He questioned.

"…Yes." The Monitor said happily, as he nodded.

"Can you also project at the most, two Z-8250 heavy artillery weapons on top of this roof?" Kabuto asked, glancing up at the ceiling.

"That is possible, yes!" He said.

Kabuto looked a bit surprised. "…What about a Z-8060 Particle Cannon?" He asked.

"If I disregard the construction of the Heavy Artillery and Focus Turrets, it is possible I could create one!" Morbid Content replied.

"…Okay, let's hold off on the Particle Cannon." Kabuto said, getting a happy hum from the Monitor. While it was powerful, the Particle Cannon was a single-shot weapon, which needed to power itself back up again, leaving it open to bombardment.

"Alright, Father!" Morbid Content said happily, as he drifted away. Kabuto glanced around, before he went to look for Sam.

In space, Teal'c was looking at the view screen of the Ha'tak. "…Our long range sensors are detecting Ba'al's fleet." A rebel Jaffa said, as he glanced back at the former First Primes. Bra'tac nodded, while Teal'c looked serious…so he looked like he usually did.

"Your pathetic trickery will only delay your inevitable defeat." Ba'al said, as his image appeared in the view screen.

"There is no trickery at hand. We know that inevitably your goal is to eradicate all free Jaffa. We have sent the bulk of our fleet to safety, to survive, to fight another day." Teal'c replied.

"Surrender now, or be destroyed." Ba'al threatened.

"We will never surrender." Teal'c said seriously, causing Ba'al to narrow his eyes and the image dissipated.

"…Ba'al's fleet just began to move into attack position." A rebel Jaffa said informed.

"It appears things are about to get…bad." Bra'tac said grimly.

The small fleet was under fire from the larger, more advanced fleet, causing them to split apart and fire back. Yellow, plasmatic staff cannon fire flew across space and collided with golden colored energy shields of the Ha'tak vessels, when the two fleets converged.

Teal'c stumble, as the ship shook under the continuous weapons fire. "…Shields are down fifty percent." He said.

"We cannot take much more." The rebel Jaffa informed, before he blinked a few times, looking at his controls. "…Sensors are picking up multiple ships, exiting hyperspace." He informed.

The view screen showed several ships appearing, flanking Ba'al's fleet. Behind Ba'al's fleet several Capital Ship Reapers, Reaper Destroyers, along with a few enhanced Ha'taks and a few CPV-Heavy Destroyers exited Hyperspace and almost instantly engaged in battle.

Dozens of purple beams of lasers shot across space, as the CPV-Heavy Destroyers fired their Pulse Lasers, with them colliding with The Ha'tak shields. Several volleys of scarlet Plasma torpedoes shot out, with the Replicator controlled Ha'taks firing staff cannons at Ba'al's Ha'taks.

As the two fleets engaged, the Reapers and Reaper destroyers approached Ba'al's fleet. The several Reaper Capital ships leaned back and fired several thin beams of red energy. One of Ba'al's Ha'taks swayed and swerved, as a Reaper Destroyer landed onto it. The front part of the Reaper Destroyer's face slid back, revealing several glowing eyes, along with a center weapon. It gave off an intense scarlet light, before it fired its main weapon, which easily destroyed the vessel in seconds.

"They're firing on Ba'al's forces." A rebel Jaffa informed.

Teal'c stared at the view screen and nodded. "It seems our reinforcements have arrived." He said in some relief.

"The sensors are picking up several anomalies in front of us." The rebel Jaffa informed seriously.

The view screen shifted to show actual space in front of them, and they saw several Slipspace ruptures forming, before several SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes exited Slipspace and formed blockage around the Rebel Jaffa Ha'taks. The SDV Corvettes and had their dorsal side facing Ba'al's fleet.

Several stray Staff cannon blasts collided with the heavy corvettes, colliding with their heavy, Nanolaminate Hull armor. The heavy corvettes fired their Plasma turrets at the Ha'tak vessels, while they deployed a Phantom Gunboat each.

Kabuto, Sam, Yang and Daronica looked up at the sky, as small, purple or bright-blue explosions went off in the sky.

"It seems Ba'al's fleet's arrived." Kabuto said dryly.

Sam gave Kabuto a 'No, shit.' Look. The sound of loud humming echoed, as Ba'al's death gliders skimmed the horizon, along with dozens of Al'kesh ships. Dozens of green ionized of bolts flew across the sky and collided with the Death gliders, causing them to explode.

The Z-8250 heavy artillery used their automatic fire to shot down most of the Death gliders and some of the Al'kesh bombers. As the Death gliders focused on destroying the artillery, the Al'kesh lowered and deployed dozens of Jaffa warriors.

Kabuto moved back into the temple, with the Rebel Jaffa and SGC personal taking point in the cover and began to fire upon Ba'al's forces. Some of the Jaffa were almost instantly mowed down by several green intense green beams of ionized particles, as the Focus Turrets fired upon them.

The grey haired sorcerer went back to the temple wall, to see it was open and the small group were investigated a unique looking stone console.

"So, you've found the weapon…what now?" Kabuto asked, looking at Carter, Daniel and Jacob. "We can stay here and fight for this, or you can destroy it so Ba'al can't get it." He said.

"I say we destroy it." Sam said with a scowl, looking at the weapon console with narrowed eyes.

"I say we fight for it." Kabuto said with a shrug. "It might take some time, but the Reapers will over power Ba'al's fleet. His army isn't as endless as the Replicators." He said with a smirk, pushing up his glasses.

"It's a superweapon, why would we keep it?" Carter questioned seriously. They didn't know what it did, except could cause some galactic wide deaths. They were life too, they would be affected.

"Ugh, maybe because it can be modified?" Kabuto said inquisitively, as he reached forward and pushed a panel down, causing several other panels to shift. "It doesn't just affect carbon-based life forms, it could affect energy based beings, non-corporeal beings, extra-dimensional beings, sulfur based beings…" He trailed off, as he pushed several panels.

After he pushed a series of several panels, several others rose up. "…Now it's on the same frequency as my Composer." Kabuto commented.

"Composer?" Daniel asked unsure, not liking the sound of that.

"It's a weapon I came up a while ago." Kabuto replied with a shrug. "It targets all organic life forms and converts them to synthetic AIs." He said uncaringly, as he pushed several more panels. "Now it's on a setting in which all sentient life would be wiped out." He said dryly, before he pushed several more panels.

When he stopped, all of the panels began to automatically shift and move around, before they all sunk into the consul and were level with each other. "There, I restarted it and made sure my Replicators couldn't be affected. It's yours to do with as you please." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"How? How can you be sure?" Jacob questioned.

Kabuto shrugged, before he pointed to Sam. "She knows everything, Samantha knows." He admitted, confusing Carter and Jacob.

"Including where we found the ancient repositories." Daniel said seriously.

"Yeah…" Kabuto agreed, as he looked out the temple entrance when he heard several explosions. "…All of it was absorbed into my neural network, which is connected to the Replicator Link, resulting in their advancement. Along with the Asgard technology that they procured, the Goa'uld technology, the Aschen, the ruins of the Tollan technology, along with my own technology…" He trailed off, referring to the 'UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner' technology as his for the time being. "…I'm pretty sure we'll be able to survive this." He informed.

"Wait, the Aschen?" Daniel questioned in surprise.

"Oh yeah, Sam told me about those ass-hats, so I got rid of them." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he left the temple, when the sound of staff weapon discharges and gun fire echoed. When he left, Morbid Content was quickly following him. Carter and Daniel looked towards Sam, who was smirking.

"That's one of the perks being us." Sam admitted, as she followed her creator.

The ground shook, causing Daniel and Carter to get their weapons and leave the chamber to defend the temple, while Jacob sighed and followed, closing the wall behind him.

Daniel and Carter moved behind cover, and began to fire upon Ba'al's approaching Jaffa. An intense beam of green light fired through the air and cut through several Jaffa. Carter looked at the Focus Turret to see it was charging up again, with the staff weapon discharges colliding with its Hard-light shield. It fired another beam weapon, disintegrating the Jaffa that shot at it into tiny glowing flakes of data.

Promethean Crawlers crawled up the temples column structures, and fired Binary Rifle and Suppressor shots at the Jaffa. Some of the crawlers exploded as staff weapon fire collided with their heads.

Carter flinched back when several staff weapon discharges flew towards her, only for it to be stopped by a glowing blue, semi-transparent, hard-light shield. She turned and saw a Promethean Watcher floating behind her, providing support.

Kabuto watched as Ba'al's Jaffa steadily push passed his rudimentary defenses, causing him to sigh to himself. He glanced at Yang and Daronica. "I think it's time for you two to join the fray." He said seriously, getting a wide grin from Yang and a curt nod from Daronica, before the two sped forward. Kabuto reached up and took his cloak off, and then tossed it aside.

As Ba'al's forces pressed forward, two blurs shot out of the temple. The golden one slammed into the ground in front of the forces, causing some of the Jaffa to step back. Yang stood up and grinned, as she held her arms up, causing her yellow bracelets to form into mechanized gauntlets.

Yang cocked one arm back and ejected a cartridge, before she charged at the enhanced humans. She jumped up and flipped, before she reared her fist back and slammed it into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave and gave off a fiery orange energy.

She grinned at them, before she ran forward and jumped, doing a front flip, and slammed her heel down on one of the Jaffa, slamming him into the stone ground. She turned and uppercutted another Jaffa, creating a fiery explosion that sent him flying back. Before she landed on the ground, she spun in the air and kicked another man in the face, sending him spinning.

She landed on the ground as the Jaffa charged at her. Yang punched a Jaffa in the chest, shattering his chainmail armor and the resulting explosion launched him back. She turned and kicked a man that was approaching her from behind, before she dropped down and swiped his legs out from under him.

Yang quickly got back up and sent a powerful uppercut to another Jaffa, sending him up in to the air. She jumped up with him and slammed her fist down on him, with the explosion sending him crashing to the ground.

When she landed she ran towards a Jaffa, causing him to stumble back. She jumped up and kicked herself off him, turned and kicked another Jaffa in the face. When she landed, she punched another Jaffa in the stomach, causing him to double over from the explosion, before Yang punched him in the jaw, sending him into the air.

She turned around and saw a two more Jaffa approaching her from behind. Yang, still grinning, fired her gauntlet and used her recoil to send her back, and used that force to elbow the Jaffa in the stomach. She spun around and kicked him.

A Jaffa tried to hit Yang with his staff, but she grabbed onto it with one hand and fired off Ember Celica with the other. She then elbow him in the stomach and fired another shot, and then let him go, spun around and sent a powerful side kick into the Jaffa's abdomen, sending him flying back and crashing through a stone column.

Yang turned around and saw the end of a staff going towards her face, causing her to hold her arm up. The staff clashed with her gauntlet, creating a loud clang, before she punched the Jaffa in the face. When he stumbled back, Yang sent several fast punches to his chest, before upper cutting him and sending him into the air, before she slammed her fist right into him again, sending him back from the explosion.

A staff weapon discharge collided with the ground underneath Yang, sending her back. She dug her feet into the ground and slid, before she fired her gauntlets behind her and propelled her forward, and used that force to slam her fist into the Jaffa's face.

Daronica held her silver rapier in front in front of her, as she looked at the surrounding enemies. She twirled and stopped, before she stabbed the silver blade into the ground, with an explosion of pure white energy, causing the surrounding area to be covered in slick ice.

She thrust her rapier forward and sped forward, like she was skating on the ice. Daronica sped past dozens of Jaffa, leaving a sheet of sharp, jagged ice in her wake, impaling or trapping them. When she stopped, Daronica twirled around and slashed a man in the chest.

She turned and blocked a staff weapon with her sword, before she pushed it back and slashed several time sat his body, leaving white streaks of light with every slash. Daronica twirled around and stabbed another Jaffa in the stomach.

Daronica pulled the blade out and ducked under a staff weapon, before she crouched down and formed a white glyph underneath her and used it to launch herself up, while slashing at the man's face. When she landed on the ground, Daronica rolled underneath a Jaffa, and slashed at his legs, causing him to collapse.

She stood up and slashed her rapier in a wide arc, a flash of blue energy came out of her blade, with a large, sharp ice formation forming, cutting the surrounding Jaffa.

"…What the…" Daniel muttered, as he looked at the spectacle, before he wiped his glasses. Most of the people taking refuge in the temple were a stunned too. Carter glanced back at her father, to see he was stunned as well, before she saw Kabuto walk passed her and down towards the battle.

Kabuto looked at the gathering Jaffa with normal dark green eyes, before they shifted to three tomoe'd Sharingan eyes. They spun and melded together, forming a trinity-like symbol, before he attacked.

A Jaffa tried to fire a staff weapon at him, but he flickered out of existence and appeared in front of the Jaffa, crouching with his hand encased in condensed lightning. Kabuto grabbed onto the Jaffa's staff with one hand and tore it out of his hands, while he impaled the Jaffa in the chest with the Chidori.

Kabuto pulled his hand back and heard the sound of shifting wind. He turned around and grabbed onto the extended arm of a Jaffa, as he tried to club Kabuto in the back of the head with his staff weapon. Kabuto hit him in the side with his free hand, before he elbowed the man in the throat, and then chopped him in the side of the neck. He put his arm around the back of the Jaffa's neck, before he let go of the man's arm and then punched him in the stomach. He turned the Jaffa over and punched him in the jugular, and let him fall.

He kicked up the Jaffa's staff weapon and looked at the other Jaffa. He turned and swung the staff in a wide arc, with enough force to send several men back. He turned around and slammed one end of the staff into the leg of a Jaffa behind him, before he slammed the other end into the man's face. When the Jaffa stumbled back, Kabuto jabbed him in the stomach with the serpent end of the staff and then slammed the gun part of the staff at the side of his face, sending the Jaffa down.

He turned as another Jaffa tried to attack, but Kabuto blocked the staff with his own. He jabbed the Jaffa in the thigh and then slammed the staff against the man's head. A Jaffa tried to shot him, but Kabuto jabbed him in the stomach with the staff, causing him to double over, before he jabbed the staff into the man's face. When the Jaffa stumbled back, Kabuto turned and spun the staff, before he used the momentum to slam it down on the man's skull.

Kabuto jumped back, avoiding a volley of plasma fire form the Jaffa. When he landed on the ground he put one hand in his pocket, before he closed one eye and tilted his head, looking at the group of Jaffa. He pointed his index and middle finger at the group, before he slowly lowered it. The Jaffa coughed and heaved, as they lowered with his hand, while they choked out blood.

He tilted his head to the side, avoiding a serpent end of a staff weapon, when a Jaffa tried to attack him from behind. Kabuto turned around and grabbed the Jaffa by his throat and lifted him up.

"You fought for the wrong God." Kabuto said dryly, before he narrowed his eyes. The Jaffa gasped loudly, before his eyes and mouth gave off a bright white light, before it dimmed. Using his Necrokineses, he was able to induce death into the Jaffa on a far more superior and absolute force than the Jaffa could withstand, resulting in Kabuto smiting the man.

Kabuto turned and looked at the remaining Jaffa to see they were looking him in fear. The sound of deep humming echoed, as several more Al'kesh began to descend from orbit.

Before one of the Al'kesh could land, a thin beam of deep scarlet energy seemed to come from the sky and completely cut the ship in half, causing it to explode violently.

A loud, defining whirling sound echoed, followed by a deep horn. The ground shook, as a large object landed from the sky and inside the large ring-like clearing around the Stargate, at the edge of the temple.

Everyone on both sides looked up and saw the thing that was making the noise. It was around one hundred and sixty meters tall or five hundred feet. It had four main legs that it walked on, with five joined appendages encircling its 'head'.

The thing gave of another deafening bass sound, that caused some of the dirt to kick up, as it stepped, creating a loud clunking sound. It began to give off several high-pitched whirling sounds, that trialed off into deafening deep horn sounds. The thing looked at the Al'kesh and made several synthetic growling-like sounds, followed by clicking, with its frontal plates folding to the sides.

With the plates to the side, its four glowing eyes were revealing, along with a cylindrical tube. An incredibly high-pitched whirling sound echoed, as a deep red energy coagulated around the end of the tube. The creature gave off unintelligible robotic yelling, before a deep hum echoed, when from the tube, a stream of molten metal fired at the fraction of the speed of light.

The Magnetohydrodynamic weapon destroyed the Al'kesh almost instantly, tearing through its shields and armor. The Reaper Destroyer stopped firing for a moment and turned towards another Al'kesh and fired instantly, destroying it too.

The Reaper Destroyer turned and faced the army of Jaffa and gave off a loud, unintelligible robotic chattering that was followed by a loud, bass horn that had them holding their heads in pain. Aloud high-pitched whirling came from the vessel, before it fired another devastating attack at the ground, creating explosions where ever it hit, and killing lots of the Jaffa.

Kabuto watched the chaos with a grin, before it subsided and noticed lots of the Jaffa were moving back and surrendering. The Reaper Destroyer faced them and charged its weapon up. Kabuto held up his hand towards it, causing it to instantly lower its weapon with its front armored plates sliding forward and become docile.

The large group of Jaffa were surrounded by several Promethean Knights, Watchers, along with a few Praetorian the Reaper deployed. Kabuto pushed his glasses up, before he reached out and patted the Reaper Destroyer on one of its legs.

"Good job." He commented.

The Reaper Destroyer gave off a more quiet horn, as it shuddered and lowered itself. "Yes, I'm proud." Kabuto said with a nod, causing the Reaper to give off a whirling sound. Kabuto smiled a bit and patted him again. "Now, I need to you keep your eyes on the Jaffa, if they make a bad move, take 'em out, alright?" He asked with a small smile.

The Reaper Destroyer straightened up and lifted one of its legs up, like it was waving…or saluting. It was kinda hard to tell. It put its leg back on the ground and focused on the Jaffa. It's forward armored plates folded back, and charged its main weapon. Its four glowing eyes slid forward a bit and focused on the Jaffa intently.

Kabuto chuckled and shook his head. "You're such a child sometimes." He said whimsically, as he walked towards the temple, walking over dozens of either dead or wounded Jaffa. The Reaper Destroyer lifted its giant leg up a few inches before it slammed it down, causing Kabuto to stumble a bit. "…Tut, you're crazy." He muttered with a grin to himself.

When he reached the interior of the temple, he looked towards some of the wounded SGC and now Free Jaffa members. Kabuto walked up towards them, with his hand held out, with a green light formed on his hand. He knelt down and applied his Medical Ninjutsu to the wounded personal.

"What are you?" Carter questioned, as she looked at Kabuto.

Kabuto shrugged. "…One of a kind." He said dryly, as he stepped back and looked at Yang and Daronica. "You two did well." He commented.

Yang grinned and while Daronica looked down with a small blush on her face. After a second, Daronica crossed her arms and looked away with a scowl on her face. "Of course we did." Daronica replied.

Kabuto looked at the two girls with some pride, before he looked at Carter and Daniel. "It seems the ground battle's won, or at least we have a massive advantage." He said, as the group looked towards the Reaper Destroyer.

"That's a…one big Replicator." Daniel commented dryly.

"You haven't seen Harbinger yet." Kabuto replied with a smirk, before he looked at the two again. "I've had Morbid instruct the Reapers helping Teal'c to disable most of Ba'al's ships in his fleet, so they the Jaffa in them could be converted. Some of them will be destroyed in battle, but that's war." He said, as he looked towards his Human Replicator.

Sam was sitting back with one leg crossed over another and her arms crossed. Floating over her shoulder was a spherical shaped object, with a glowing green photoreceptor.

"It seems our part of the deal is done, you have the weapon and you can't use it against us." Sam said with a frown.

"Don't think I'm too happy about this either." Carter replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, I hate you." Kabuto said sarcastically, as he looked at the Reaper Destroyer. "He'll stay here until your friends can show them the light or whatever; I'm not too keen on religions personally." He informed.

"Are we ever going to meet up again?" Daniel questioned.

Kabuto shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to lock myself in coma for a year or so, so I can perform my bio-augmentations and enhancements, and after that I'm going to deal with the Ori." He admitted.

"…The who?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Eh, you'll probably never have to deal with them." Kabuto waved off.

"And if something happens?" He asked.

"If some super-advanced alien race attacks your guys, well…I'm sure you can handle yourself, if not. You can contact me." Kabuto said with a shrug.

"How do we contact you?" Carter questioned.

"…Well, if you're not in my contacts list, I'm sure we can think of something." Kabuto said, before he pat himself down. He reached into his pockets and didn't pull anything out. "…Do you guys have a ship?" He asked, before he nodded. "Yeah, you do…If you want to contact me, just go to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy and send out a signal. My base is…" He began, as Morbid Content floated over and projected a map of the Galaxy. "…Is right there." He said, pointing at the intergalactic void outside of the Galaxy, beyond the rim.

Carter frowned, remembering what she saw on Thor's ship, when she saw the giant Replicator construct at the edge of the galaxy. "…All you have to do is send a signal…and send…um, I don't know. 'Seven-sevens' over the signal and the defenses of the base won't shoot you down. And if you're in trouble, send a message with what's going on." He said with a shrug.

Daniel nodded to himself, while Carter frowned to herself. Kabuto glanced around and sighed. "Well, this conversation is fun and all, but I'll be leaving now." He said uncaringly, as he looked towards Morbid. "Can you activate the Stargate?" He asked.

"Oh, most certainly, father!" Morbid replied happily, as he flew off.

Kabuto looked at Daronica, Yang and Sam. "Come on, I gotta lock down my domain before I start my enhancements." He said, as he turned around and headed to the Stargate.

Sam followed quickly, while Yang waved at the SGC and Free Jaffa members, before she followed Kabuto with Daronica. Kabuto walked towards the Stargate, as he held his hand out and did a circular motion with his hands, calling out Locus and David from their Rat's Nests, and they headed towards him.

**A month or so later**

Kabuto sat in a chair, with a holographic projection of his anatomy in front of him. He turned his hand a bit, causing the holograph to shrink back a bit. He tilted his head and put his index and thumb together, before he pulled them apart, causing the hologram to show the skeleton.

The grey haired sorcerer looked to his side and saw several complex symbols for medicine and augmentations. Kabuto held his hand out towards the 'carbide ceramic ossification catalyst' drug, and swiped it at the skeleton.

From the readouts next to the hologram, it showed the bones being denser. The bones on the hologram became infused with a substance that makes them virtually unbreakable; along with the bones the joints were reinforced.

Kabuto pushed the hologram back and looked at the readouts on the side of the projection, and saw it said there was a '98%' survivability. He held his handout to the side and swiped the 'fibroid muscular protein complex' drug and moved it to the hologram.

The muscles on the hologram seemed to become denser, but they didn't get bulgy or larger, just more condensed, allowing them to become incredibly stronger, along with working harder without exhaustion. Kabuto glanced at the side of projection, projection him, and saw he had a '99%' survivability, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"…it went up?" He asked unsure, before he shrugged.

He slid another symbol at his projection, where he lines his lungs with a polymer that would enhance his oxygen intake, and allow him to process air-borne toxins or foreign gas mixtures. He swiped again, with his Heart having a synthetic weave around it, which increases his hearts ability to pump blood.

Kabuto noticed his had a '93%' percent survivability and nodded to himself. He moved the second to last symbol and moved it on his projection. In his projection, other than his brain, virtually all other organs would be modified to work more efficiently, or completely cloned and regrown to be good as new, and replace the originals.

The number changed from 93% to 85%, causing Kabuto to nod to himself, before he added the Dermal Armor, which be able to reduce inflicted damage from blunt trauma, ballistic attacks, cutting, slashing and stabbing. It wouldn't do much against falling, which the enhanced bones and muscles would protect him from.

Kabuto noticed he had an eighty percent chance of success, causing him to smirk to himself and pushed his glasses up. With the Nanites running through his blood, helping with automatic regeneration and slowing down his aging immensely, they would protect him from any possible death during the procedure.

He sighed to himself, as he slowly stood up and headed over towards a surgical pod, which had a multitude of automated arms attached to it. He began to take off his shirt and roll his neck, while also taking off his glasses.

For the past month he spent dedicated time towards Yang, Daronica, Sam and Guren mostly to make sure they didn't feel bad about his coma and recovery. He knew that they might get really restless if just went and did his augmentations without spending time with them. Of course he created a Slipspace bubble around the Kamui dimension, making sure no Sidhe get through it.

Of course he had some _fun _spending time with Yang, Guren and Sam. Daronica on the other hand wasn't able to do that. She was still fourteen, going on fifteen. Kabuto wouldn't do that to her, until she was older and was sure about what she was doing.

Kabuto glanced off when he thought about his_ fun _time with the girls, before he remembered Sam's. She was a difficult person to please, while also being the easiest, since he could control how she felt things. He smirked to himself.

**A week ago-Flashback Lemon**

_ The sound of grunting and moaning echoed throughout a room, as a naked Sam was bent over with her hands pushing against a table. Behind her an equally naked Kabuto was thrusting into her with his member._

_ Sam moaned to herself, as her breasts swayed with each thrust and she stood on her toes. Kabuto reached around and grabbed onto her breasts, as he vigorously thrust himself into Sam's tight neither lips. _

_ "Y-yes Crea-tor, fix-fix me up!" Sam moaned out. _

_ Kabuto tried to double the speed and strength of his thrusts, causing Sam so groan to herself. "Harder, crea-tor!" She forced out, with Kabuto trying to go harder. "Harder, Crea-tor! Make me feel it!" Sam begged. _

_ He stopped thrusting into her and looked at her backside, before he had an idea. As much as he didn't want to, he let go of her breasts and put his hand on her back, slowly dragging his hand down the length of her spine. Sam shifted and closed her eyes when she felt a tingling in her back, before she felt a hand on her hip and she was pulled back a few inches._

_ A loud pop echoed, as Sam watched another Kabuto form in front of her, she noticed he was naked as the original one behind her._

_ "C-Crea-tor?" Sam asked nervously, looking at the second one in front of her with a hard member. _

_ "You said you wanted to feel it…so, I adjusted your physiology, so you'd be a bit more sensitive." He said with a smirk._

_ "H-how much more?" Sam almost squeaked out._

_ "…About a thousand times." Kabuto replied casually, as he used one hand to slowly bend Sam over, before he fully sheathed himself into her tight neither lips again._

_ Sam's mouth shot open and silently screamed in pleasure, as she came from the sudden penetration. The Kabuto clone took that as an opportune time to fully thrust himself down the human-replicator's tight throat. Sam looked up towards the clone that was using her mouth like a makeshift pussy, before she helped him along by sucking and bobbing her head with the thrusts._

_ For the next few minutes the sound of gargling, gags, flesh slapping against flesh and moaning echoed throughout the room. As Sam was spit roasted by the two, she reached up with one of her hands and lightly groped the clone in front of her, gripping his testacies. While large amounts of saliva dripped down her chin, with the clone's testicles slapping against her chin, as he thrust himself down her. Sam felt her tight throat be pushed apart, causing her to gag a bit, but she didn't choke._

_ The two Kabuto's vigorously thrusted themselves into Sam's tight, wet holes, enjoying the sounds she was making. Sam was on the balls of her feet, as she pressed and grinded against Kabuto's pelvis, while forcing the clone in front of her down her throat, pressing her nose against his pelvis._

_ Sam looked up at the clone with watery eyes and a red face, as she felt the effects of her throat being stuffed with his member. Even if she didn't need to breath, her body was realistic enough to give off a reaction. The look she was giving him, sent the clone over the edge, before he grabbed the back of her head and held himself in her throat. He pulled back and thrust again, causing Sam's throat to visibly show his member moving inside it, before he released his load._

_ Sam didn't even bat an eye, as she happily took the seed down her esophagus and into her stomach. The clone pulled back, taking his member out from her mouth, with several saliva strings attaching it to Sam's mouth. After a few seconds, the clone exploded into smoke and dissipated. Shadow clones could bleed and take hits if they were made right not just spammed, it made them believable when they took hits. _

_ The human-replicator almost screamed in pleasure, as Kabuto roughly thrust into her. Sam fumbled around, as she tried to get some balance. Kabuto slowed his thrusts and watched as Sam used a hand to wipe her saliva covered chin. He heard her panting like crazy, causing him to smirk._

_ Kabuto looked down and saw her legs wobbling. He was sure that with her enhanced sensory perception, every time he sheathed himself into her tight lips, she probably came just from the feeling. He knew it was cheating, but he didn't give a shit. Sam wanted to feel it and she wanted him to be rough, he was going to gladly give it. _

_ As Sam's legs wobbled a bit, Kabuto pulled out of her and reached down, and put his hands behind her knees and lifted her up. Sam's legs were spread apart, as Kabuto held her up by her legs, with her back against his chest._

_ Sam gasped and leaned her tired head back against Kabuto's shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she saw another clone form in front of her and like before he had a hard member._

_ "C-creator, are…are you going to…um…" Sam said nervously, as she turned her head a bit and looked at the grey haired sorcerer. _

_ "Yep." He replied, causing Sam to look forward at the clone nervously. Her neither lips were almost numb with pleasure and she wasn't sure she handle what was about to happen next. "…Remember, you did want this." Kabuto said in her ear, causing her to shiver._

_ Sam looked at the clone, before one of her hands slid down towards Kabuto's hard member that was poking against her. She felt Kabuto tense a bit when her cold hand gripped the member. She rubbed the shaft against her numbed and drenched neither lips, along with using her other hand to reach down and covered the palm of her hand with the juices she was making. She rubbed the juices on Kabuto's hard member, lubricating it up._

_ She closed her eyes and bit her lip, as she aimed Kabuto's member up and pressed its head against her tight anus. Sam felt herself being lowered, before she felt the head push past her anus and into. She grunted in pain, while the clone walked forward and pressed his member against her quivering lips and fully sheathed himself into her, causing her to throw her head back and scream. When the clone was fully sheathed in her, Kabuto thrust himself up and fully impaled Sam in her bowels._

_ Sam's eyes shot wide open and her mouth was open in shock, with her tongue hanging out for a few seconds. "O-Oh My Creator! Y-You're going to s-split me in half!" She announced, as she felt both members fully inside her, pushing her apart. _

_ Kabuto held her legs up and apart, but he could feel they were completely limp now. After Sam slowly relaxed, Kabuto and his clone began to simultaneously thrust into her. Sam panted and chocked out a few sounds, but her voice wasn't coming out, being too out of breath. _

_ Sam's head titled to the side and panted, as she was taken by both ends. She felt the clone grab onto her chest and latch his lips around one of her nipples, with his tongue rubbing against it. Sam was coherent enough to wrap one of her arms around the back of the clone's neck. She turned a bit and wrapped her other arm around the back of Kabuto's neck. _

_ With the clone admiring and messaging her chest, Sam turned her neck and sealed her lips with Kabuto's. The two battle tongues roughly, while Sam moaned into his mouth. _

_ It didn't take too long with Sam's enhanced senses to orgasm. Sam's legs stretched up and her toes curled, when she tightened around the clone's member and clenched her anus around Kabuto's member. The human-replicator pulled back from the kiss and almost screamed herself horse, as waves of pleasure slammed into her. _

_ The two Kabuto's fully sheathed themselves into Sam's tightening holes, before they released their load inside of her. Sam leaned her head back and her eyes rolled back, as she felt two large streams of hot liquid filling her up, one filling up her womb and the other filling up her bowels._

_ After a few seconds, Kabuto put his hand on Sam's hip and adjusted her sensitivity, letting Sam relax and let her legs down. Kabuto lifted Sam off him and let her back down on the ground, and she stumbled around a bit._

_ Sam got her breath under control and turned around, and draped her arms around the back of Kabuto's neck. "You are so imperious, Crea-tor." She muttered, as the two sealed their lips together. She stepped back and pulled the grey haired sorcerer on top of her, as she fell back onto the bed behind her. _

_ The two pulled back, with Kabuto breathing, before they went back to furiously making out with each other._

**Flash back end –Lemon end**

Kabuto shook his head and cleared his head, as he laid down on his surgical unit. He took his pants off and tossed them aside, revealing his underwear. He reached over to the table at his side and took off a syringe, filled with a sedative and injected himself with it.

The grey haired sorcerer looked up and closed his eyes, when he felt the drug taking affect. After a few seconds he was out. When he was unconscious, the automated arms activated and began to administer the Bio-augmentations.

While Kabuto was under, in the large room he was in. It was filled with a Legion of Replicators variants and Promethean variants. All of them ready to guard their creator.


	38. Chapter 38

_I don't own anything_

**Intergalactic void, The Ark 'May 2006'**

In a surgical pod with semi-transparent material, a young man was laying inside. A pressurized hissing echoed, as the upper part of the pod opened up. Kabuto's eyes opened up and he sat up, and coughed heavily, taking in some deep breaths.

The grey haired sorcerer reached up to the side of his head, feeling a massive headache. Kabuto looked around through squinted eyes, as the light hit him. After a few minutes, the light seemed to die down and he wasn't blinded by the lights in the room. Kabuto coughed to himself lightly, as he turned and had his legs resting over the pod.

His hand reached around, until he grabbed onto something. He pulled the object towards him and opened it up, before he put on his wire, circular-framed glasses. Kabuto groaned to himself and pushed himself off the pod. He stumbled forward a bit, but caught himself before he could fall.

Kabuto leaned against a wall, feeling his equilibrium try to re-balance. He walked along the wall, using his arm to support himself as he walked. He heard silence and continued to walk himself against the wall.

After a few more steps, he began to get his motor-skills down again. Not used to his bone and muscle density. Kabuto pushed himself off the wall and began to support himself by his own ability.

It took only half an hour for Kabuto to get coordinated with his own body. He walked towards a chair and a holographic projector at the other side of the room. He looked down and saw some clothes he set for himself before he entered the surgical pod.

Kabuto knelt down and picked up a pair of dark jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, before he put them on. When he put his shirt on, he noticed his hair was longer than it was originally, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

He walked towards a garbage container, before he leaned his head down, causing his long ash-grey hair become loose. He formed a bone blade from his palm and used it to cut his hair down to a shorter size. He shook his hair to get any small pieces of hair or anything of the like out, so his cloths wouldn't get all scratchy.

He lifted his head back up and looked around, with his hair being neck length again. It was still moppy and had some bangs in front of his eyes. Kabuto brushed off his cloths, before he heard several insectoid clicking, causing him to turn around and saw a Promethean Knight behind him, holding a tray with a large amount of food.

In no more than ten minutes, Kabuto devoured everything. With his body needing calories to sustain its new denser muscles and bones, he was starving. When he was done, the Promethean Knight translocated and returned with more food.

It tilted its head and handed it to him, as it made more clicking sounds. "Thanks." Kabuto sighed out in relief, as he devoured more and more food.

It was almost an hour later, where his body was able to get enough calories, after being deprived of it for almost a year. After he put the tray down he reached out and lightly touched the Promethean Knight on the head.

"Thanks…" Kabuto said hoarsely, before he slowly stood up and rolled his neck. The Promethean Knight tilted its head and made an assortment of clicks, before it translocated away.

Kabuto looked around and noticed the room he was in was silver, with several tinted windows around the room, not letting people see inside the room. He stood up and head towards the exit and it opened up. He looked around and saw he was in the Medical Bay of the SR-2 Normandy that orbited around The Ark.

He looked around the Crew Deck of the vessel. He took a few steps forward and looked to his side, looking down the Main Battery Deck, which is where the Thanix Magnetohydrodynamic Weapons were holstered inside the ship. Kabuto looked around the empty deck and held the side of his head, before he walked around.

He walked into the Observation Deck and looked at the Ark and rubbed the side of his head. The Ark looked the same as the last time he saw it, it also had the same sized fleet as he saw it. Which he assumed was because he sealed off the Kamui dimension, preventing the Supergate from giving large materials to the Kamui and letting the Replicators make the vessels of his specifications.

Kabuto looked towards the Supercarriers, infinity and Assault Carriers in battlegroup. "…Now, where the hell are they?" He asked himself. He had no idea what happened to Yang or Sam where. Before he went under surgery, he had sent Daronica and Guren back to their respective homes. Daronica did miss her family and Guren wanted to go to a place she saw was normal. Kabuto didn't really mind, it actually made things easier for them, since his augmentation procedure would fly by for them due to the time difference, before he synced the times up when he connected the Supergate with one he would build in his home universe. A wormhole connection of such size would definitely sync them up.

He turned around and walked out of the observation deck and used the elevator to go to the lowest deck. Kabuto looked around the shuttle bay of the Normandy SR-2. He saw the two Kodiak shuttles were replaced. There was one Phaeton Promethean VTOL gunship, along with a Pelican Dropship. He looked in the Cargo Bay and saw the modified black 1967 Fastback Mustang Sam, Daronica and Yang got for him, causing him to smile to himself and look down. He looked through the armory and saw all the original weapons were replaced with UNSC, Covenant, Forerunner, and Goa'uld weaponry.

He entered the elevator again and went to the Combat Information Center deck, he walked past the Galactic Map and headed towards the bridge. Kabuto sat down in the control chair of the SR-2 and opened the 'blinders', letting him see out into space.

Kabuto frowned when he noticed a large shadow looming over the vessel. He looked at the sensors upgraded with Asgard and Ancient technology. He tilted his head and then nodded in understanding. Above him was the massive form of Harbinger laying parallel with The Normandy. He noticed another Reaper under the Normandy. "…Probably Nazara." Kabuto said to himself.

On the sensors he got a three-dimensional read out of the area around him. He noticed despite the Normandy not being anywhere near the Ark or the Fleets guarding it. There were three Paris-Class Heavy Frigates around him, along with two CCS-Class Battlecruisers, one CAS-Assault Carrier, and three Reaper Destroyers around him, protecting the vessel he was on.

Kabuto leaned back and sighed to himself. He noticed a blinking on the console. He reached forward and touched it. "…You have two messages!" A voice announced happily, sounding like Morbid Content's.

"Two?" He asked unsure. He didn't know he could get messages.

"Hey there!" Yang announced happily, as a recording her played. It was dated around half-way though his procedure. "Now, don't get mad okay." She said with a grin, causing Kabuto to roll his eyes. "…I sorta got bored here, so I kinda took a ship…" She began, before she held her hands up. "…It was just a Frigate. I wanted to mess with some people, pose as a God, search for treasure, you know, adventure sorta things. And maybe I'll help out those Earth people." Yang said, before she leaned forward and kissed the camera. "…Love you!" She said happily, before the message cut out.

Kabuto blinked a few times. "…She took a ship?" He asked unsure. "I hope she does know that I made them, for her." He said to himself, before he opened the newest message, which he got just an hour ago, at the same time he was released from his surgical unit.

"Hey, it's me again!" Yang said with a grin, thought it looked more strained. "Um…I've…run into a little trouble here." She admitted, as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "You see…those Ori guys you were worried about, they sorta started showing up. And well, I sorta kicked a few of their asses." She said, before she looked at the camera seriously. "They built one of those Supergate thingies, and I think they're going to send something through it…If you get this, can you get your cute, scrawny butt over here!" She said, giving him the location of where everything was going down, before the message ended.

"The Ori…This makes things so much easier." Kabuto said with a nod. He'd already gotten the Ancient Technology, along with Asgard, Goa'uld and other forms of technology and melded them together, making himself incredibly advanced and has almost an unparalleled amount of knowledge. The only reason he stayed around was to help deal with the Ori, people that could really do some bad shit.

Kabuto reached out and opened communications with Nazara and Harbinger. "**Father/Father!" **Nazara and Harbinger announced at the same time.

"Yang needs our help, let's go." Kabuto said seriously, as he interacted with the SR-2's control consoles.

"**The blonde organic?" **Harbinger questioned.

"Yes, her. I know you don't like her, but if she does get hurt…" He trailed off.

"**If you need our assistance, you will get it." **Nazara interjected, as the SR-2 turned in space.

Kabuto's eyes darted around the console, imputing dozens of algorithms, making sure where he goes is where he wants to go.

"**Shall I get the main fleet to join our endeavor?" **Nazara asked.

"…No, that's not needed and it'll only slow us down." Kabuto said with a shrug. "Just bring the ships that're near us." He said, imputing more information in the console. He wasn't sure how many Ori ships he was going to encounter, but he won every space battle he was in. He was confident in his vessel's abilities in combat. '_And how powerful could the Ori be?' _He thought with a smirk.

"**Alright, Father." **Nazara replied.

"**We will annihilate the enemy with the utmost efficiency!" **Harbinger announced.

Kabuto nodded with a smirk, as the SR-2 Normandy moved forward with the engines adjusting. In an instant the vessel gave off a flash and entered a full powered FTL jump.

Harbinger and Nazara faced the coordinates Kabuto gave them, before they followed in FTL too, along with the three Reaper Destroyers. The three Paris Heavy frigates entered hyperspace, with the two CCS Battlecruisers and Assault Carrier entering Slipspace.

**At P3Y-229 **

The Ori Supergate activated with a violent burst of energy. A few hundred kilometers from it a conjoined fleet of ten Free Jaffa Nation Ha'tak's, An Asgard O'Neill-Class ship, The Odyssey, along with a unique Paris-Class Heavy Frigate with the bright yellow flame emblem on the dorsal sides of the vessel.

When the Supergate was activating The BC-304 'Korolev' dropped out of Hyperspace. Yang sat in the command chair of her ship, with hundreds of different ropes around her, all attached to various controls all across the ship.

Yang smiled to herself in anticipation, though she was a bit nervous when she noticed Kabuto wasn't around. She watched from the bridge's window as six pure white, oval shaped vessels with large Stargate styled rings in the center, which gave off an intense white light.

Six Ori Warships exited from the Supergate, before Yang got a transmission from them, well every ship did. Yang looked at it and saw it was some kind religious quote. "I hate riddles." She muttered, as she ignored it.

Yang noticed on the sensors that the ships were charging their weapons, causing her to grin to herself. When the Ori vessels charged their weapons, all of the gathered fleet opened fire. The two BC-304s fired their missiles and automatic railguns, the Ha'taks fired their Staff Weapons and the Asgard vessel fired its ion weapons.

The emblemized Paris Heavy Frigate turned and faced one of the Ori Warships. "…Firing Main Cannon…" A female voice said over the COM network, before a bright streak of white light flew across space at a thirty thousand meters per second. The thirty ton Naquadah projectile collided with the shields of one of the Ori warships.

The Ori warship drifted back a few meters from the kinetic energy, but the vessel and its shields remained largely unaffected. "…Oh, fuck." Yang muttered her herself, as the Ori warships fired their weapons.

Several white pulse beams fired from their ships, and most of them easily tore through the Ha'tak's shields and destroyed them. One of them headed for the Frigate, but with its better maneuverability, it strafed and avoided the pulse beam, with it just barely colliding.

As the frigate evaded, it fired a volley of almost ten Archer missile pods, releasing almost three hundred Naquadah enhanced missile warheads. The almost visible swarm of missiles collided with several of the Ori Warships' shields. Yang pulled on dozens of different ropes, while also trying to push several buttons on the console in front of her.

The Paris Class Heavy Frigate turned and fired another MAC shot at an Ori warship, but it was reflected by the Ori level shields. As the frigate worked to evade the shots, the Ha'taks and BC-304s didn't fare any better, the two BC-304s being crippled despite their Asgard Shields, while the Ha'taks were one-shot'd.

Yang sweated a bit, as she noticed most of the Ha'tak fleet be disseminated, before a hyperspace window formed above the Ori warship, with three more Ha'taks coming out of hyperspace and fired upon the vessels.

The Frigate swerved out of the way of another pulse weapon and went up, before it aimed its main weapon towards an Ori vessel and fired another MAC shot at it, but like before the energy shields refracted it.

Yang nervously pulled at ropes and controls, when she saw one of the BC-304s explode when it was double shot by Ori weapons. She saw as the Asgard Vessel was forced to retreat, with the Lucian Alliance Ha'taks being attacked too. The Frigate moved back towards the Odyssey, before Yang noticed two Ori Warships aiming at her and powering up their weapons.

She fearfully pulled at ropes and tried to control the ship, but the frigate wouldn't move fast enough as the two pure white beams of energy flew towards her.

Just before the two pulse beams could collide with her vessel, a ship, almost a third it size and even smaller than the Odyssey appeared out of FTL. The vessel had the inscription 'SR-2' on its hull. The two pulse beam slammed into the vessel, causing its shields to flare up violently, in a golden energy field that wrapped around its hull.

Yang's Frigate and the Odyssey were grouped near each other, before they quaked when two more vessels came out of FTL. They were to colossal sized vessels that were a bit larger than the Ori Warships. They looked like cuttlefish, with bulky semi-cylindrical bodies, and tapering plate over the rear. One had five tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body, along with deep blue lines along its body. The other one had four main 'leg's, along with multiple glowing eyes, while having darker armor and golden lines along it. The one with deep blue lines had violent storms of red electricity cracking off it.

Near Harbinger and Nazara, three smaller versions of them came out of FTL. In front of the Odyssey and Yang's Frigate a Slipspace rupture formed. Out of the swirling form of black and blue energy, a large vessel formed. The vessel was larger than the Ori vessels, having a sleek, amphibious design with sweeping contours, bulbous sections, with four fin-like structures beneath the bow.

Above the Reapers another CCS-Battlecruiser exited Slipspace, with it underside giving off an intense scarlet light, charging up its Energy Projector on the highest output. The two fleets stood off; before the Ori gave the same message they gave the fleet before.

"**Your attack is an insult, you cannot resist. We do not die and you cannot stop us, I am Harbinger of your Perfection!" **An angry synthetic voice announced over every COM. "**You cannot escape your destiny, I will see to this matter personally." **Harbinger informed, only for the Ori to reply in religious text saying they were ignorant.

The white pulse beams flew across space and collided with the two Reapers' shields, which had been upgraded with a hybrid Asgard/Ancient technological shielding, being comparable to Forerunner Hard-Light-like shielding.

The two colossal Reaper vessels' shields shrugged off the attacks, as they leaned back and their legs extended, with several deep, scarlet lights forming in between the joints of the legs and on the legs themselves. The Ori Warships began to charge their weapons again, before a blue ripple of energy formed next to the spreading out Ori fleet.

In an instant the blue ripple of energy spread out and opened up to a giant storm of bright blue energy with black clouds, which vortex outward. Out of the large storm, a massive ship, dwarfing the Ori ships and the Supergate exited the Slipspace rupture. Just as it exited the Slipspace Rupture, the pale white, whale-like, front of the CAS-Assault Carrier rammed into the side of the far right Ori warship.

The Ori warship's energy shield flared violently in a pale white light, while the CAS-Assault Carrier's energy shield flared in a light blue, hexagonal pattern that wrapped around the hull of the vessel. The Ori warship, despite its powerful shields, the CAS-Assault Carrier had a larger power core and power source fueling its shield. While the Assault Carrier's shields weren't as strong as the Ori ship's, it had enough power in it, along with dropping just out of FTL to have enough momentum and magnitude to shatter through the Ori warship's shield and destroy the ship.

The five remaining Ori warships fired their pulse beam weapons. The Ori ship on the far left of the Supergate fired a pulse beam weapon at the CCS-Battlecruiser that was shielding the Odyssey and Yang's frigate. The pulse beam collided with the battlecruiser's energy shields, pushing the vessel back a bit.

The Battlecruiser fired a volley of plasma torpedoes and purple pulse lasers at the Ori warship. The plasma torpedoes strafed and turned in space, spreading out. The pulse lasers fired in an indiscriminate manner, with the purple lasers illuminating the Ori warship's energy shields. When the shields were illuminated, the volley of plasma torpedoes turned and simultaneously collided with several parts of their shields.

The Ori warship's shields fluctuated from the superheated plasma, before the CCS turned and from its fin-like structures it fired an Energy Projector, with a red beam of plasma. As the plasma weapon collided with the Ori shields the Ori Warship fired its own weapon. The Ori pulse weapon fired and collided with the CCS' shields, but some of the weapon leaked through and hit the hull of the ship, creating small explosions along the ship, before the entire ship exploded violently in a bright purple-blue plasmatic explosion.

On the far right, two Ori Warships engaged in battle with the Reaper forces and the Normandy. Several deep scarlet lines of magnetohydrodynamic weapons were shot towards a single Ori vessel, colliding with the shields. Harbinger fired several powerful blasts of the Reaper's main weapon, creating large explosions along the Ori's shields. The Normandy faced it, with a large, twin barreled weapon descending from its hull. The weapon fired a stream of superheated molten metal at relativistic velocities, in a bright blue beam.

The combined assault of The Normandy's Thanix Cannon and several of Harbinger's full powered Magnetohydrodynamic weapon shots were able to overpower the Ori warship's energy shields. Before the Ori shields could come back online and Harbinger's and Normandy's weapons could recharge, a Reaper Destroyer flew forward at high speeds, and then landed onto the hull of the Ori vessel, causing it to swerve and sway. The front armored plates of the Reaper Destroyer folded back and fired its main weapon point blank, destroying the vessel.

Nazara fired its own weapons at the other Ori vessel near the one that was just destroyed; its scarlet weapons collided with the Ori's shields. The Ori warship turned and fired its weapon at a Reaper Destroyer, near Nazara, with the pulse energy weapon obliterating its shields and destroying the Reaper Destroyer almost instantly. The Sovereign-class Reaper leaned back until it was horizontal and fired its main forward weapon, with it colliding with the Ori's shields, but the warship itself fired and destroyed another Reaper Destroyer.

As Nazara recharged his Magnetohydrodynamic weapons, a scarlet beam of concentrated plasma collided with the Ori Warship's shields, as the other CCS-Battlecruiser fired its spinal Energy Projector. The Ori Warship turned and faced the CCS-Battlecruiser with its shields fluctuating, before it fired its weapon. The pulse weapon collided with the battlecruiser's shields, but the Ori Warship exploded in a violent storm of energy, as a column of silver-white condensed plasma tore through it from above, as the CAS-Assault Carrier attacked it from almost a dozen kilometers above with its ventral Energy Projector.

As the crippled Odyssey drifted in space, the far left Ori Warship focused onto it, before a hyperspace window opened up behind it, before three Paris Class Heavy frigates dropped out and almost instantly fired three MAC shots at the Ori vessel. Three, three hundred ton Naquadah projectiles flew towards the Ori vessel at almost thirty thousand meters per second. The Ori Warship's shields flared, but it didn't seem to have any affect, before it fired and destroyed a frigate almost instantly, since it didn't have a shield.

The two remaining frigates fired at once, but their MAC rounds had no affect again, before another frigate was destroyed. While the Frigates were fighting, Yang's frigate was dragging the Odyssey out of the battle field.

The three remaining Ori Warships stood off with Harbinger, Nazara, Normandy SR-2, The CCS-Battle cruiser and Assault Carrier. The Ori Warships turned a bit, before a Hyperspace window opened up and they left in hyperspace.

In the bridge of the Normandy, Kabuto gasped and held his chest and felt some relief. "…What was that?" He asked himself, as he looked at the last Ori ship leaving.

The power that was on the ship, it was a person. It even out scoped his on a metaphysical level. He had the metaphysical level of power the size of the Ark, since all of the people that worshiped and prayed to him were on it. But the metaphysical level of the being on there was the size of a Galaxy. It may not have been honed like his, but it was a violent, maelstrom of potential fiery energy.

Nazara sparked with red electricity, as it used its electromagnetism to self-repair its facilities from battle. Harbinger drifted towards the active Supergate, before it attached one of its 'legs' to it, before the gate deactivated.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Carter, come in please? Can anyone hear me? Please respond." Carter spoke over the radio. Kabuto blinked a few times, as he looked at the console, before he looked for the frequencies location. "If anyone can hear me, this is Lieutenant Colonel Carter. Please respond." She said again. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Carter. I'm in a spacesuit drifting free, approximately two thousand feet off the front right position on the Supergate." She announced.

"Sam?" A male voice muttered over the radio.

Kabuto pushed a holographic button, before he glanced out the Normandy's view screen. "…Hello?" He asked unsure. "Is ah, this thing working?" He questioned.

"Kabuto?" Carter questioned unsure at the voice.

"Ah, yeah." He said, as he rubbed the side of his head and closed his eyes in pain, before he blinked them open. "Can you explain to me, what the hell just happened? I just came out of a coma almost an hour ago and now I learn the Ori are in the damned Galaxy?! When did this happen!?" He asked loudly.

"It's a long story." Carter said with a sigh.

"Apparently, I'm tracing your signal and I'll pick you up out of the void of space." Kabuto said dryly.

"Hello?" A male voice repeated over the Radio. "It's me, Mitchell." He said, surprising Carter.

"Mitchell? I saw the Korolev explode." Carter admitted.

"I got into an F-302, I must've lost consciousness when the Korolev exploded." Mitchell replied.

"Daniel?" Carter asked.

"…Still on board I think." Mitchell replied somberly.

"I have your signals, I'll retrieve you guys…just don't ruin my ship." Kabuto said with a sigh, as the Normandy's four large Antiproton Thrusters adjusted and illuminated before the vessel flew towards the Supergate.

"That's not needed, the Odyssey can beam us aboard." Carter informed, looking at the still intact vessel.

"I'm afraid that we haven't got beaming capability at this time. Kvasir's working on it." Colonel Emerson said over the radio.

"Oh, you guys have beaming technology now? Progress." Kabuto said in a condescending tone, as he pushed up his glasses. "Since your vessel seems to be damaged immensely, having damaged shields, sublight, Hyperdrive and Beam Transporters, I think my assistance is needed." He said.

"…Request permission to come on board, sir." Mitchell said, over the radio to the Odyssey.

"Permission Granted, the left docking bay is out of commission, Colonel." Emerson replied.

"Got it." Mitchell said with a sigh, as he leaned his head back, before he flew towards the Odyssey.

Carter looked up when she saw a thin and sleek vessel stopped near her. The Normandy SR-2 stopped a few dozen meters from Carter, before the shuttle bay of the opened up and turned. Carter drifted towards the vessel, using precise air bursts towards the ship and entered the SR-2's shuttle bay. When she entered the trench, the shuttle bay closed up and the gravity returned, causing Carter to fall to the ground.

She stood up and looked around, noticing two vehicles attached to the ceiling. Carter reached up and took her helmet off, and took in a breath of air. She moved up off the ramp of the Shuttle Bay and looked at the elevator, to see it opened up.

Carter looked at the holographic controls of the elevator in confusion, before she touched it, not really sure how to work it. The elevator doors sealed shut and the elevator moved up on level, to the Engineering deck.

When the deck opened up, she gasped and stepped back. There were dozens of human-sized bipedal insects with chitinous exoskeletons. They had two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four glowing eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering heads along with fully developed wings.

The Collector Drones, Captains, Assassins and Guardians turned and faced Carter, as some of their wings flapped. They all leveled their weapons at the blonde woman, before she stepped back and bumped into the holographic button, causing the elevator door to close up and the elevator rose again.

The Elevator stopped at the Combat Information Center, before the doors opened up. Carter sighed in relief when she didn't see any of the bug aliens in front of her. She took a few steps forward and saw an in-depth holographic form of the Galaxy, and a lot of empty stations where people were supposed to be.

Carter stepped around the Galaxy Map and looked down the long corridor that led to the bridge of the ship. She looked around, before she walked forward in her Space Suit.

She arrived and saw a familiar grey haired young man wearing round rimmed glasses. Kabuto reached up and pushed his glasses up. "So Dorothy's finally walked down the yellow brick road." He said in a British accent.

Carter frowned and looked away, as Kabuto looked towards her. "Thank you, for saving me." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no problem. It's not like I just got done adjusting to my bio-augmentations, and woke up from my coma about an hour ago. Found out the Ori are already in the Galaxy and half of the fleet I brought here was eliminated." Kabuto said dryly. "But your snarky, forced out 'Thanks' and the suspicion you're throwing at me, makes it all better!" He said sarcastically, as he glared forward and took control of the ship.

Carter glanced down, as she felt the vessel she was on move. "Harbinger, have you calculated the trajectory of the hyperspace vectors the last Ori ship went on?" Kabuto asked, as the Normandy flew towards the Odyssey.

"**Yes, it would seem it is heading to a Jaffa Controlled Planet. Shall I follow and engage the organics?" **Harbinger replied, as his holographic visage formed on the Ship's VI holographic projection.

"No, we'll deal with this matter accordingly." Kabuto said with a frown, as he thought to himself.

"**From what I can infer, the Ori are going to go on a religious crusade in an attempt to convert the Galaxy to their rule…I suggest we send half of our Reaper forces into their galaxy and eliminate them, before they fully eliminate us. It is obvious with the outcome of this battle their weapon capabilities are more advance then the defenses this Galaxy possesses." **Nazara said, as his red reaper holographic form appeared next to Harbinger's golden one.

"It's not my fault no one tries to upgrade their shields." Kabuto said with a frown, as he searched through the data the CCS-Battlecruiser, three Paris Heavy Frigates and two Reaper destroyers that were destroyed. "…Well, half of our fleet's destruction isn't in vain. In the fractions of seconds they had as they were destroyed, they transmitted data into the link about the energy frequency their weapons are on. It's not perfect or complete, but the shields can be calibrated to reflect a wide spectrum of energy." He stated to himself.

"But you are asking to send almost nine thousand Reapers and fifty thousand Reaper Destroyers to another Galaxy to deal with the Ori, in their home domain, where, while we outnumbered them, we both still lost half of our forces, even after dealing with the conjoined fleet of the Tau'ri, Jaffa and Asgard. I really don't want to stretch out our forces, when we need to set up a very, very fortified defense against the Ori." Kabuto said, as he imputed data from the destroyed ship into his shields. Carter looked between Kabuto and the two holograms.

"**With our shields tuned to the right frequency, our vessels will be more effective against the Ori. If we don't strike fear into this ignorant organics, they'll only attack with a larger force!" **Harbinger announced.

"…They'll attack either way, they're religious. To live in fear would mean you're rational and recognize a larger force…When have major religious people ever been rational." Kabuto said dryly, before he picked up an open transmission. He joined it, with two different screes formed on the view screen of the Normandy.

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth ship Odyssey." A man said, forming a channel from the BC-304.

"I am Netan, leader of the Lucian Alliance. You should surrender your ship to our control immediately." Another man said, from the last remaining Ha'tak that survived the Ori Assault.

"And I'm Kabuto, the creator of the Replicators and the Reapers." Kabuto interjected dryly, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hi!" a female announced, as another screen formed up with Yang joining in. She looked at Kabuto nervously. "Hehe-I can explain." She said.

"Why should I let you leave this space, if you did create the Replicators?" Netan asked with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto tilted his head. "Last I counted, I have Two Reapers, a Reaper Destroyer, one of my CCS-Battlecruisers and…that giant as thing…" He said, motioning to the CAS-Assault Carrier. "…and you have a, let's see…" He said, as he held his hand up and touched the sensors, and then to Ha'tak. "…One Ha'tak with a damaged life-support, twenty six percent shields, almost half of your decks are decimated, Hmm, a third of your weapons are disabled, Hyperdrive is gone and oh, large amounts of hull damage." Kabuto said with a nod. "You have some tenacity but give the Devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul because I think I'm better than you." He said with a devilish smirk. Netan scowled and glared, before the transmission dissipated.

"Sam, are you alright?" Mitchell questioned, as he looked at the transmission.

"Relatively, do you have news on Teal'c?" She asked.

"I think he's been captured by the Lucian Alliance." Mitchell admitted.

"What's the Lucian Alliance?" Kabuto questioned.

"…You don't know?" Mitchell asked unsure.

"I'm sorry, but for the past year or so in a coma. So forgive me for my ignorance." He said with a scowl.

"They're former enslaved people of the Goa'uld who hijacked all those ships the Replicators left." Yang informed. "They're kind a so-so group, some are asses and some are okay." She admitted.

"Thank you for the information." Kabuto said, before he looked at Carter.

"Can you beam me aboard, yet?" Carter asked, causing Mitchell to glance at the console.

"Not from what I can tell." He admitted.

"Eh, I'll just translocate you over there." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he typed in the hologram.

"The shields are still up, as weak as they are, she'll only…" Mitchell began, before Carter was enveloped in a golden light with similarly colored rings, which vanished and formed in the bridge of the Odyssey, with the blonde Colonel forming. "…What the hell?" He asked unsure.

"I said Translocate not Teleport." Kabuto said with an eye roll, before he scanned the Lucian Ha'tak. "…Heads up." He said, before another golden light with glowing rings around it formed in the bridge of the Odyssey. It dissipated and a tied up Teal'c d appeared, and was panting. "You can thank me later." He said dryly, before he looked at Yang.

Yang was looking away. "What?" She asked.

"If you needed help, you could've woken me up." Kabuto said with annoyance.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Yang said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, funny thing about taking care of yourself, until you can't." He said sarcastically. "And why did you take a frigate?" He asked.

"…Um well…" Yang said unsure, as she glanced away nervously.

"I mean, you can use almost any ship in the fleet, even the Infinity. Why didn't you use that one, instead of one of your weakest ship?" He asked.

"I could?" Yang asked with wide eyes and a grin.

"Ah, yeah, you're the one who wanted all that shit." Kabuto said uncaringly.

Yang rubbed her hands together and giggled manically, before her vessel pointed towards the edge of the Galaxy. "I am going to need a _lot_ of yellow paint." She said with a grin, before the frigate entered Hyperspace.

"**I have tracked the Ori vessel's Hyperspace Vector, Father." **Harbinger informed.

Kabuto nodded, before he looked at the channel he had with the Odyssey. "I would offer to send a few Replicators or Prometheans to help with your vessel's repair, but I doubt you'd trust that." He said dryly, as he looked at Harbinger and Nazara. "Send me to vector, while you two and the Assault Carrier back to The Ark." He said seriously. "Have the Battlecruiser and Reaper Destroyer here until the SGC's ship gets repaired. I need to maximize stealth." He stated.

The two holographic forms of the Reapers dissipated, before they slowly turned around and entered Slipspace. The massive Covenant Assault Carrier turned with deceptively high speeds, before it entered a Slipspace Rupture and vanished.

Mitchell and Carter stumbled, as the BC-304 swerved when the Reaper Destroyer landed on it and aimed its main cannon at the Lucian Ha'tak, with the CCS-Battlecruiser was a few dozen kilometers above the Odyssey.

The SR-2 Normandy turned and its Antiproton thrusters moved around, and spread out and illuminated brightly. The vessel drifted for a few seconds, before it vanished in a loud bang and a flash, as it entered FTL.

Half an hour later, at the edge of a solar system which had two stars. The sleek and reflective Normandy dropped out of FTL, which seemed to vanish in a cloak, with its heat being contained and cooled, for maximum stealth. The Normandy flew towards Chulak, which had two Ori Warships in orbit and one descending to the ground.

Kabuto looked out the window of the bridge and stood up, before he headed to the Captains Deck. He took a few steps forward and fell to his knees and held his chest, when he felt that same power earlier hit him. He shuddered a bit, before he pushed his glasses up and wiped his face of his sweat.

The grey haired sorcerer looked in his cabin and opened a large closet filled with lots of cloths. "If whatever is on that ship, whatever is giving off that kind of power level, I obviously cannot kill it conventionally. I'll have to learn its weakness. The Ori are mega religious beings and pose as Gods, well, what's a God, without a Devil." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he pulled out a black cloak and a white mask.

A few minutes later, a swirling vortex formed power generator of the Ori Warship landed on the ground. Kabuto formed with his Mangekyō Sharingan eyes turning dark green. While crouching, Kabuto silently moved through the vessel, using his Shinobi skills to remain silent. He eventually came across a lone Ori guard, before he snuck up behind him.

Kabuto crept up behind him and wrapped an arm around the man's neck and pulled him into a headlock, before he put his other hand around the man's mouth, to make sure he didn't make a noise. After a few seconds, the guard fell unconscious.

When the Ori guard was unconscious, Kabuto took off the guard's uniform and weapons. The unconscious guard was Kamui'd away. The grey haired sorcerer looked around, before he put the Ori armor on. He put the Ori stun weapon on his wrist and picked up the Ori Staff Weapon.

Kabuto looked around, before he reached up and took his glasses up, and then put them in a safe place. He picked up the silver styled helmet and put it on, before he moved through the Ori Warship, searching for the power that was on the vessel. As he walked, he pulled out he book that was in a satchel on the armor's hip. He activated his Sharingan and began to read the book at a faster speed then he would've normally read.

As he read from the Book of Origin, he passed several servants, along with a black haired woman who wore blue robes, who had an armored guard following her, with the two quickly moving through the corridors. Kabuto didn't spare them a glance, as he walked through the corridors of the Ori vessel.

After a few steps, the ground violently shook, causing Kabuto stop and glance down and a bit to the side. A loud, deafening horn echoed, followed by a high-pitched whirling. '_Nazara.' _He thought, as he continued forward.

In the Orici's chambers, Daniel and a wounded Vala stood over an unconscious girl and an unconscious Ori warrior. Surrounding them was a ring of fire, before a bald Prior with a scared eye walked through it. Daniel leveled the Ori stunner at the man, only for it to short out.

Instinctively Daniel pulled out his pistol and leveled it at the unconscious girl. "No!" Vala yelled, but his pistol was pulled out of his hand telekinetically by the Prior, who smiled.

The group froze when a giant, loud, clunk echoed and the ground shook. A loud, deep, deafening horn shook the area, followed by a loud, high-pitched whirling. The ground shook again as a loud, clunk echoed.

The Prior, Daniel and Vala turned and looked out the window of the Orici's chamber. A few miles away was a giant…thing. It was colossus and was walking at five lower 'legs'. It had sparks of electricity cracking off its legs and lower armor. It lifted up its leg and stepped forward, shaking the ground and it was followed by a loud clunk sound. It gave off a loud, growling, robotic gibberish-like sound, as the Ori Fighters attacked it.

The fighters' attacks didn't seem to affect its shields, as it continued to step forward, shaking the ground with each step. As the Ori army collided with it, it gave off a very high-pitched whirling sounded, as a red light formed in between its two front legs, before the whirling was replaced with deep hum. The thing fired a thin beam of red light and dragged it along the ground, creating a multitude of explosions in its wake.

Daniel looked at it with wide eyes, recognizing the sound, the weapon and the creature. He looked down and saw himself give off a light, like he was about to be beamed, before he grabbed onto Vala and the two vanished.

The Prior frowned and looked at the Reaper, before he heard the sound of running. The fire ring around the room dimmed and he turned around.

"Noble Prior, there's…some kind of…demon outside!" A Male Ori Warrior said fearfully and unsure as he looked towards the Prior. "What do we do?" He asked.

The Prior turned around and put his free hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Have faith, I will see to this matter." He said seriously, as he walked out of the room, before he stopped and looked at the warrior. "Watch over the Orici." He added, before he left.

The Ori warrior looked around nervously, as he slowly stepped into the chambers and looked down at the unconscious girl, almost eleven or twelve years old. He nervously took a few steps forwards here and closed the door behind him, before his nervousness dissipated.

He reached up and took his helmet off, revealing messy ash grey hair. Kabuto squinted at the girl and he felt it again. He felt such power around the girl, but getting closer let him realize it wasn't coming from her per say. She had a lot of power within her, but it was enhanced, like the forces and energy of a Galaxy was focusing _through _her, enhancing her power.

Kabuto turned and looked out the window and saw Nazara decimating the Ori Troops, he looked down at the girl and held his hand up, forming sparks of electricity. He knelt down and turned her over, before he went to impale her through the chest.

Before the Chidori could impale her, Kabuto stopped and looked unsure. '_Come on?!' _He thought angrily at himself, causing the glass in the window to crack. '_I've killed lots of people, this is just like that.' _He thought, as he lowered the Chidori a few inches closer to her chest. '_…But…they did deserve it…The Orici is something that was made by a copulation between an Ascended being and a human woman, and her presence just came out of nowhere on the ship. There was nothing before it, unless…' _He contemplated, before he narrowed his eyes at the girl and noticed her hair was growing, despite at the slow rate it was growling at, it was faster by weeks.

'…_Unless she's an enhanced human that was just born and is aging at a more rapid rate.' _He thought, as he looked down unsure. '_I've killed a lot of people because they deserve it, but not because they were just at the wrong place or wrong time. And certainly not people who were just born…' _Kabuto thought, as he lowered his hand and the Chidori dissipated.

A loud, deep horn sound, caused the girl's eyes to blink open, before she opened her eyes fully a looked up. She pushed her head back against the floor, as she noticed a man wearing the Ori armor, kneeling down next to her. Before she could see his face, he put the helmet back on.

"Noble Orici, I was worried." The Ori warrior said with relief in his voice.

"…I was shot in the back by one of our weapons. I'll be fine." She replied, before she began to sit up, only for the Ori warrior to hold a hand out to her and held her up. She looked around and noticed her mother was gone, causing her to look down.

"Are you alright, Orici?" The warrior asked with some concern, as he looked down towards her.

"I am fine." She replied, before she looked out the window and saw the Reaper fire off a thin beam of red energy at the ground.

"Who are you?" The bald Prior questioned, as he stood amongst the dozens of corpses of the Ori warriors.

"I? I am a monument to all your sins!" A male voice announced, as cloaked figure stood in front of the Reaper. The black cloaked figure wore a white mask. The mask had a nose that was almost half a foot long, shaped like a beak. It looked like a Plague Doctor's Mask.

The Prior narrowed his eyes, before he tapped his staff against the ground, sending a torrent of fire towards the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure held his hand up and the fire seemed to split as it reached him, hitting the areas at his side.

The Prior seemed a bit surprised, before the figure tilted his head. "Amateur Hocus-Pocus, let the Devil show you how to use real fire…" He said, before a stream of black fire shot out of his eyes and flew towards the man. The Prior quickly projected a protective field around himself.

The black fires collided with the field and began to coagulate around it, forming a large cocoon of black fire around the energy field. The Prior frowned, before he saw a white dot poke through the black fire, and felt the air become ice cold, with frost forming along the ground.

Out of the black fires, the porcelain white Plague Doctor Mask seemed to form out of the black fire and walk haplessly through the energy field. The Prior stared into the blood red eyes, with trinity-like symbols for each pupil.

"Tell me Prior, in that little book you got, is there any mention of me?" The cloaked figure asked, as he slowly reached out and lightly put his hand on the man's chest. "The Advisory? The Astray? The Distant? The Deceiver? The Web-Weaver? The Sssserpent?" He asked with a hiss.

"A Devil…" The Prior muttered to himself.

"The!" He corrected. "This is my place, my territory, my grounds…if you want to _convert_ these people and _save_ them…You'll have trouble facing against my demons…Spread the word. The Devil is looking for a few souls to steal." He announced, as he vanished in a vortex, when he was gone the black fire dissipated. The Reaper released a loud horn-like sound, before it took off into space.

The Prior panted a bit, but made sure to keep his composer. He frowned and held the Book of Origin in his hand.

On the Ori Warship, an armored Ori warrior held a tray of food and handed it to a young girl, who seemed a bit depressed.

"Is there…something wrong, Orici?" The warrior asked, as he lowered his head a bit.

She turned and looked out the window. "...Have you ever had your mother abandon you?" She asked unsure. She looked at the Ori warrior to see his shoulders drop and look down.

"…In a manner of speaking." He said with a sigh to himself.

She nodded to herself. "I will have to fix mothers." The child muttered, before she looked at the Ori warrior. "How did you deal with this problem?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, I doubt we share the same problem, Orici. You're you. Any mother would be overjoyed to have you." The Ori warrior said, tilting his head a bit. "I on the other hand…" He trailed off, before he shrugged and pushed the tray of food towards the girl. "…You have to eat." He insisted.

She looked down at the food and slowly nodded. With her being aged rapidly, she needed more energy for her body to keep up. "…Does it usually hurt?" She asked.

"Do you hurt, Orici?" The Ori warrior questioned as he looked around. "I could look for some…" He began.

"No…I mean, does it usually hurt when your mother leaves you?" She asked curiously.

The warrior glanced down, before he shrugged. "It depends if you loved your mother or not. Mine loathed me, called me cursed and cast me into the darkness…" He said, causing the girl to tilt her head and narrow her eyes at him in concentration. "…It was only because of a follower of the faith that I was able to be saved." He admitted. The girl looked at him curiously. She didn't 'sense' any deception in his words. "But like I said, any mother would be joyous to have birthed you, Orici." He informed, before he looked at the unconscious warrior on the floor. "Shall I get him out of here, Orici?" He asked curiously.

She looked down at the unconscious man, before she shook her head. "He will awaken in seven minutes." She replied. She watched as the warrior pace in front of the mirror, holding an Ori staff weapon. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"This is a vantage point, some form of enemy could easily get in through here and make an attempt on your life, from the ceiling, from the floor, a toxin in the air. There are so many ways I can think of, about someone trying to harm the Orici." He admitted, as he paced around.

The girl narrowed her eyes a bit, before she put her hands neatly in her lap and stared at the armored warrior. "You are only protecting me because I am the Orici?" She asked. "I don't need protection." She said with narrowed eyes.

The Ori Warrior stopped and turned to look at her, before he titled his head a bit and tapped the end of the staff against the ground. "To be honest, Orici. The reason I am protecting you is because you're the Orici. But, I'm not protecting you _just_ because you're the Orici. Even if you weren't, I would protect you the same way as I am now." He said, before he began to pace again. The girl blinked a few times, before she looked down with a slight blush on her face, before it vanished.

"And I've heard tales about the magic and miracles you possess. I know you don't need my protection, Orici. But that's no reason to leave you unguarded." He said seriously. "The Galaxy is filled with treacherous parasites, you can never be too careful, Orici." He said.

"Adira." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked unsure.

"That's my name." She informed.

"…Kabuto." He replied.

She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "That is a unique dialect." Adira commented, with her brown eyes studying him in curiosity.

"It means helmet…" He said, as he tapped the side of his head, touching the metal helmet. "…I thought best not to think too much about it." He admitted with a sigh to himself.

The door to the chamber opened up, as the Prior entered the room. He took a few steps into the room, before he looked at the Ori warrior. "Leave us." He instructed, causing the warrior to nod his head a bit and step towards the door.

"He doesn't need to leave." Adira said, causing the warrior to stop, while the Prior looked at her unsure. "My abilities have yet to fully mature and the knowledge the Ori have blessed me with, has yet to completely unfold…I will need someone to watch over me, before my development if complete." She said, causing the Prior to nod.

Kabuto moved over and stood by Adira, as the young girl sat in her bed. "There's something I need to discuss with you, Orici." The Prior informed. "It concerns a new advisory." He stated, causing the young girl to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

The grey haired sorcerer, disguised as an Ori Warrior kept a straight face. He glanced at Adira. He was just planning on using Nazara and his clone as a distraction, to get the Prior away from what was protection the being with the immense power. If he couldn't find an opening to kill it, he'd insert himself in a position near it to learn its weaknesses.

'_Now I'm the personal guard of it…who seems to trust me.' _He thought to himself and sighed quietly. He was going to be there for a while.


	39. Chapter 39

_I don't own anything_

**Weeks later, on Tagrea **

On the Industrial planet, an Ori Warship was on the ground of the planet, next to the planet's Stargate. The legion of Ori Warrior tore through the planet's capital, subjugating the people there.

Huddled in a together, was a large group of almost a few hundred people, with Ori Warriors creating a giant ring around them, with their Ori Staff weapons poised.

"So, you won't accept The Word of Origin." A young woman said with disappointment. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun, with a few strands of her dark hair flowing around her face. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck dress with elaborate, yellow flame designs. Around her neck she wore a pendant.

"We will not be ruled again, and not by some harlot!" The Tageran said angrily, as he stepped forward.

Adria looked at him with her red eyes, before she slowly raised a hand and pointed her finger at him. He began to choke and held his throat, as he began to levitate in the air.

"Those who are prideful and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made into dust." Adria said with a smile, as she turned her wrist, with the Tagerian's neck snapping and fell lifeless.

The crowd yelled and roared at the sight, as some of the people rioted and rebelled. Adira stood there with a smile on her face, as the Ori Warrior to her side tensed, when they saw several of the industrial-level people went to kill her.

Adria had her hands neatly in front of her and continued to smile, as the warrior next to her attacked the rioting people. The Ori warrior held his arm out to the side and ran passed the first rioting Tageran. He planted his arm right into the man's abdomen and used the momentum, to get himself behind the man. The Ori Warrior wrapped his arms around the Tageran man's stomach and lifted him up, before he leaned back and used both of their weights to slam the back of the rioter's head into the ground.

Quickly the warrior mounted the rioter's chest, before he slammed his armored fist into the man's face, cracking the ground behind his head. He looked forward and saw two more rioters charging and rolled forward.

He got up in between the two and grabbed both of them by the helms of their cloths, before he slammed their heads together. When they stumbled apart, he turned and punched the left Tageran in the stomach, before he turned and punched the right Tageran in the side, and kicked the left rioter in the side of the head.

The Ori Warrior noticed several more rioters charging and noticed one of them held a sharp edge weapon. He moved at the rioters and grabbed onto the coat of one of them, threw him around by it and used him as a body shield, as kicked the rioter with the shank, in his wrist, forcing the man to drop his blade. With his blade gone, the warrior kicked the rioter in the chest and then in the side of the face, causing the Tageran to fall. He then threw the man he was using as a body shield to the ground and punched him in the face.

A Tageran tried to punch him, but the Ori Warrior elbowed it out of the way, before he turned and delivered a spinning hook kick to the side of the man's skull, sending him down. Another rioter picked up the shank on the ground, but the Ori Warrior turned and kicked it out of his hand. He turned again and sent a back kick to the man's stomach, making him double over. With the Ori Warrior making his full rotation and faced the doubled over rioter, he lifted his leg up high and slammed the bottom of his heel down on the back of the Tageran's skull, slamming him into the ground.

Eventually the riot dulled down, with the several of the Ori Warriors gunning down the rioters. The one closest to Adira was standing without a weapon in his hands, but had almost two dozen unconscious, wounded or dead Tangerans lying at his feet.

The Ori Warrior felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance to his side and saw Adira walking over the people. She passed him and looked at the smaller crowd now, with her hand still on the Warrior's shoulder.

"It seems that I was too lenient in trying to save you. You all have been bathed in the darkness to long and are now scared of the light, kill them all." Adira said with a smile and patted the Ori Warrior next to her, as she turned around and headed back to her ship. As she walked, her hand lingered on the warrior's shoulder, before it fell to her side.

The Ori warrior looked towards the crowd of people, his armor differed from the usual medieval styled silver armor. The armor was faded to the point where it looked white, along with a combination of glowing red and orange spikes and pauldrons around the wrists, knees, shoulders and at the sides of the helmet, matching the Orici's color scheme and the Ori's fire theme. He also seemed to have spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look.

The Ori Warrior held his arms up and leveled them at the crowd, with his Ori Wrist mounted weapons giving off cracking blue energy.

"W-wait!" One of the Tangerans announced, causing the menacing-looking Ori warrior to face him, with his weapons.

A hand was placed on the warrior's shoulder again, causing him to lower his wrist weapons. "Wait? Why wait?" Adria asked curiously. "Those who do not Follow Origin are to be drowned in Darkness, as they chose not to learn the Truth." She stated. "What form of living is more appealing, living in a shroud of lies and only see the dark, or have the veil removed and see the light?" She asked. "If I lived like you do, I would rather die." Adria admitted, with her hand still on the menacing warrior's shoulder.

Adria tilted her head towards the Warrior and one of his hands was leveled at the crowd again. "W-we understand!" One of them replied.

"I don't believe you do." Adria said with a smile.

"Y-Yes, our leader didn't speak for all of us, we'll follow The Origin!" He said, as he stepped forward, causing the Ori Warriors to tense and level their weapons forward.

The more elaborate looking Ori Warrior leveled his wrist at the man, but stopped as Adria stepped forward. She took a few steps forward and looked up towards the taller man, before she reached up and lightly touched the side of his face, causing the man to feel a bit mesmerized.

Adria tilted her head to the side as her red eyes gleaned maliciously. She dug her fingers into the lower part of his face and turned his head a bit to the side. She inspected him and turned his head to the other side and looked it up and down.

"You say you follow The Origin? Tut, merely out of Fear, not Faith. The Ori don't need peons." Adria said with a frown, before she stepped back and smiled. "…But, there is some use of you though." She admitted, before she looked down the long road. "Walk." She informed.

"W-what?" He asked fearfully.

"Don't make her repeat herself." The warrior in the malicious armor said with a scowl behind his mask. "Having her speak again is a waste of her time and your intelligence." He said.

Adria glanced back, before she looked back at the man with a smile. "Go, a Prior will go with you…Go to every city, on every continent of this entire planet. He will convert, while you implore. And if you don't…" Adria trailed off, as she looked at the Warrior at her side. "…Kill them all." She said, before she turned around and walked back to her ship.

The sound of zapping echoed, as all off the Ori Warriors fired off their staff weapons at the crowd of people, with the unique warrior firing his wrist weapons.

"…This will be done to your entire planet." Adria finished, as she entered her Warship.

Almost half an hour later, the uniquely armored Ori warrior stood in front of a mirror, in an extravagant bathroom that looked like it was fit for royalty. He reached up and took his helmet off and put it on the sink, freeing his disheveled ash-grey hair.

Kabuto coughed a few times and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and saw he was a bit pale. _'What the hell am I doing?_' He thought unsure.

He wasn't a murderer in his own mind, or at least hr didn't believe himself as one. He knew in his younger days, where he was still angry at the world for what happened to him and his adoptive mother, He held a vendetta against Konoha and the likes, but after that, he didn't particularly enjoy slaughter or killing.

There were times when he wasn't fazed by it and it was when people's deaths lead to a higher purpose. The deaths of unique Shinobi for study, the deaths of an entire village to power the soul in the Philosopher's Stone in Orika, the deaths and DNA of the Ancients in the Ancient Battleship to remake and enhance Nazara's new body and mind, the few planets he composed for the army of Prometheans. Most of the slaughters he committed were for a higher purpose in his mind.

But to kill people just because they didn't think the same way, in his mind, was wasteful, stupid, and barbaric. Kabuto looked at himself in the mirror and began to wash his face, before he stared at himself.

'…_It seems the old blood is starting to stir up…_' Kabuto thought with a sigh. To him, infiltrating and blending in with the personal on the ship was relatively easy to him. He'd done things like that in Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo and Konoha, when he was younger. He could be really loyal to the person he was working for when he wanted to be, and he saw that as a good thing and a bad thing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. '_Hopefully the others don't worry about this._' He thought, referring to Sam and Yang. They weren't aware of his plan though he was sure his clone informed them.

He was trying to either, A.) Piggy-back off the Ori Warship and when they return to their Galaxy, he'd go with them and place a FTL-bacon for the Entire Reaper force, Collector Force, and half of the Covenant-based vessel armada there to go on a fully scaled war. B.) Use this time to get a complete understanding of the Ori technology to make sure his technology was impervious to their weapons and their shields were useless to his. C.) Learn and kill the person who was giving off the power that was almost impossibly high, but he changed that plan to try to turn her. D.) To deliver real-time information of the Ori's forces to the Replicators, and had them preform Hit-And-Run tactics against the other Ori forces.

He didn't want to kill them completely; he wanted to scare them into leaving and spread the word to their people. Killing them all, would make more come, in retaliation and vengeance, while also leaving them ignorant of what the forces of this Galaxy could do.

The sound of light knocking caused Kabuto to tense up for a moment. "…Are you alright, Kabuto?" A female voice asked through the door.

Kabuto fumbled for his helmet, before he put it back on and opened the door. "I'm fine." He replied, looking at Adria standing at the other end of the door.

She tilted her head as her unique eyes looked at him and studied him. "You are upset about the killing." She commented. "As any human would be." She added.

Kabuto scooted past her and glanced around her chambers inside her warship. "I just don't like pointless killing." He admitted.

Adria stared at him with a smile. "It's not pointless. It's about sending a message." She stated, before she turned and looked out the window of the room, out at the planet below. "These primitives, they've been ruled by serpent-parasites for a better part of a millennia. They need to be shown the Truth of the universe, to become enlightened as we have. And those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed." Adria informed.

The Ori warrior sighed, as he turned and looked out the window. "People don't want the truth, they just want to be right." Kabuto said.

"Then they'll be destroyed." Adria stated simply, before she turned and looked up at the taller man. "With the Demons attacking our vessels, we've been given more reinforcements for our crusade. Twelve vessels I believe, isn't this great?" She asked with a smile.

Kabuto looked at her and held back the sigh. "…It'll make things quicker, I suppose." He said.

Adria just smiled and looked out at the planet. "Yes, six planets converted and one rendered lifeless…I do agree it will be quicker." She said happily, causing Kabuto to looked forward too with a frown behind his helmet.

**A few weeks later, Asdad, deep in Ba'al's Domain and his Fortress planet**

In the sky were three constructing Ha'tak Motherships, with dry-dock rings around them floating. A man with unique and menacing-looking armor seemed to slowly walk forward.

"…Understand. If you follow these, parasitical-serpents, if you stand against us, punishment is certain." He informed. "There is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, you all have been led astray, down a dark path. Now I know that's hard to understand. You've all been enslaved and you want your free will." He said, as he turned and walked again. "But I understand, you need a firm hand, you need guidance. And we are willing to give you that guidance. Be obedient…or this will be your fate." He finished, as he looked around.

Standing in a large city, at the armored man's feet were dozens almost a hundred of dead Jaffa. All of them either impaled with blades, shot by their own Staff Weapons, or by Ori weapons, amongst all the corpses, stood only the menacing looking Ori Warrior. He stepped forward and looked to his side, looking at a Ba'al clone that was crucified.

He looked forward towards a crowed of almost a few thousand brainwashed Jaffa or Human servants of the Goa'uld. He turned and looked up at a tall building, and saw Adria standing at a balcony with a smirk, looking down at the crowd off people who were chanting 'Hallowed Are the Ori'.

Adria looked down and towards the menacing Ori Warrior with a smile on her face. She always did enjoy it when her personal protector went above and beyond for her. It made her feel special. Well, more special than she already knew she was, being the sole leader of the Ori army and being the only being that was part Ori.

It didn't take too long until the menacing guard was by Adira's side, as a Prior began to preach from the Book of Origin.

"I liked the speech." Adria said with a smile, looking over the balcony of the building.

"…I hate speeches." Kabuto said with a frown. He winged the one he did for Anubis' planet.

"I know." Adria replied, still smiling playfully and it didn't falter when she saw his shoulders droop a bit. "Still, I am glad my 'Honor Guardsman' is where he belongs." She said, as she looked over the balcony again.

Kabuto sighed to himself and shook his head. He'd been by Adria's side since she was twelve, admittedly, that was almost a few months ago. But for Adira it was a literal life time for her. The only time Kabuto wasn't with her, was the first few hours of her life, but after that he was always around for her. She liked to call him the 'Her Honor Guardsman' mostly because he did a lot of things of her behalf when she didn't want to do them, or when he felt it could affect her negatively.

She was supposed to be the Light of the Ori, if she went about massacring a bunch of primitives because they upset her, well she'd look like an insane person. So Her Honor Guardsman did that for her. It also didn't help that she had a naturally playful personality like her mother, with the only person she really interacted with on a personal basis being Kabuto.

Adria's smile slowly dissipated, as she turned around and looked at the room that was modified for her. "The number of our forces isn't going to be elevating any time soon." She informed. "I believe the people from Earth sabotaged our Gate. From what I could see, they activated the gate from this end and seemed to be using a black hole to keep it constantly active. We can go to our Galaxy, but we can get any forces." She said with annoyance. "Now I have to fix that." She muttered.

"…Um…I'm not going to say the obvious thing but…" Kabuto began.

"We can't make another gate." Adria said with a playful smirk. "It's the same reason why you can't use two Stargates on the same planet at the same time." She stated.

"Well, the Gate's held together by an energy field. Why not turn that off and remove one of the links that hold it together." Kabuto suggested unsure. He tried to keep his intelligence as low as possible, without coming across as an idiot. The civilians of the Ori weren't geniuses, but they weren't stupid either.

Adria clicked her tongue and shook her head with a sigh. "That could create instability inside the wormhole and release a violent explosion of energy that could disintegrate part of the system the Gate's in." She contemplated. "…Nice try though." She muttered.

"…Find the singularity they're using to power the gate and seal it up." Kabuto suggested.

Adria blinked a few times, before she cast him a sideways glance. She didn't know he knew how the Supergate worked and that it was powered by singularities. It was common knowledge that black holes can keep Stargates active indefinitely. '_I guess you're a lot smarter than I assumed…I like that._' She thought with a smirk. _'….I guess that explains why I can't read your mind._' She thought. The stronger the mind of the person, the harder it was to get a read. And she couldn't get a single thought from him, only emotions.

"Now that is an interesting idea." Adria contemplated, before she sighed in annoyance. "But there are more than thousands of Quantum Singularities in the Galaxy. To search each one would take time, in which we could use to convert the Galaxy with the forces we do have." She said.

"…So, we're not going to fix that gate?" Kabuto said unsure.

"So it would seem." Adria said with a shrug and glanced back over the balcony.

After a few minutes, Adria glanced down and frowned to herself. "…Tell me, am I a bad person?" She asked curiously.

"What brought this on?" Kabuto replied, as he looked towards her.

"My mother left me and probably views me as some form of abomination and look at them…" Adria said, looking down at the chanting people. "…fearful primitives, cowering in fear…Don't they realize I'm trying to help them." She said to herself with a frown.

"I don't believe you're a bad person, no matter what anyone says…no one can be 'good' or 'bad'. They're judgments that're different between each person." Kabuto said. Adria glanced at her side and looked at him with her unique red eyes. "We call a thing 'good' because it promotes certain human conditions that we happen to like." He stated uncaringly.

Adria looked at him curiously. _'It seems you've kept that sweet intellect away from me, Kabuto. That's a no-no.'_ She thought with a smile. "Well, by your judgment on 'Good' or 'Bad', what am I?" She asked.

Kabuto leaned over the balcony and looked at almost a third of the military forces that were in the massive city. He leaned back and looked to his side, to see Adria staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I believe…" He began.

"Orici!" Another Ori warrior announced, as he moved through the chamber and met up with the two.

Adria sighed to herself, before she looked at the intruder in annoyance. "What?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"We just received a message from our brothers on another planet." He said in a pant. "They've encountered a derelict Demon vessel in orbit around a gas-planet, what do we do?" He asked.

Adria frowned and pushed herself off the balcony. "I'll deal with this matter personally." She said seriously, as she entered her chambers with the menacing-looking warrior by her side. They stopped on a grey platform, before five, smooth, grey rings shot out of the ground and they vanished into the Matter Stream.

A few minutes later, The Ori Warship in orbit slowly turned in space, before a Hyperspace window opened up and entered. Kabuto cast a glance at Adiria, to see she was controlling the ship, before he looked forward and sighed to himself.

'_I really hope this works._' He thought, as he looked out the viewport of the vessel.

Almost twenty minutes later, a few hundred Light Years apart from where they originally were, a hyperspace window opened up with the Ori Warship exited. They entered a small System with one planet, one moon and an asteroid belt.

The Ori Warship moved towards the only planet in the system, being a brown dwarf planet. Adira frowned as she ran scans on the planet. "…It's still forming." She muttered to herself. "At almost has a gravity of 30 × 10^27 kg." She said with some astonishment. "There's still nuclear fusion occurring within the depths of the planet, and the atmospheric temperature in excess of almost two thousand Kelvin." Adria observed with an interested look on her eyes, as the Ori Warship approached the Gas Planet.

As the white Ori vessel entered the planets upper atmosphere, the white energy shields flared up, resisting the planet's gravity and immense heat. The Ori Warship moved forward and approached a motionless vessel in the upper atmosphere. The vessel was almost twice as large as the Ori Warship, looking similar to a cuttlefish or a squid, with five tentacle-like legs spread out, and several jointed legs extended out from the end.

Random sparks of red energy crackled off the five tentacle-like legs, as the Ori Warship approached it. Adira inspected the sensors. "Hmm, it seems the power output of the ship had almost diminished, but life support is still active. But there're no life sighs on the ship." Adria commented. "It seems the Demons left one of their ships in battle, its Sub-Space frequency is that of a distress beacon." She thought out loud. "This could be a good opportunity to study the Demon's technology. They're obviously more advanced than the primitive inhabitants of this Galaxy." She stated.

"…Shall I send a squad to check the area out first?" Kabuto asked unsure.

Adria stepped back from the console and looked at Kabuto with a condescending smile, a smile that showed some of her white teeth. "Of course not. We'll be investigating this anomaly ourselves." She informed. "The planet doesn't hold any breathable atmosphere, I extend my protection to you, so you don't suffocate." She said.

"You don't…" Kabuto began.

"…For the Orici to extend her protection to another, is a great honor." Adria said with a narrowed eyed stare, with her unique fiery red eyes studying the armored man. Kabuto stared back, before he looked away with a scowl. Adria just smirked in return, as she walked passed him. "…Don't be so uptight." She commented playfully.

Kabuto's shoulders dropped a bit and sighed to himself. He knew he was about half as powerful as he should be, with his enhanced Shadow Clone running his empire. His abilities and powers were cut in half, and if worst did come to worst Adira did have the power to kill him if he pissed her off. And he wouldn't be able to fight against it.

It was a Micro-Macro type deal. Kabuto's abilities and powers were more on a larger scale, being clearly more destructive and chaotic. Adria's were on a smaller scale and were more precise. It was also because of the forms of their abilities. Kabuto's were, as much as he loathed to call it, were based around his Magic, they weren't instantaneous and took a few seconds to at least get out, even his Shinobi abilities took a few seconds to deal out. Adria's abilities were a mixture of some kind of mixture between advanced neurological abilities, coupled with her mind being filled with information of Higher Planed beings who had Cosmic Knowledge of the Universe, along with being a focal point of almost an entire Galaxy of Faith power. All she had to do was think what she wanted, and he'd be pinned to a wall and his organs vaporized.

Kabuto followed Adria through Ori Vessel, before they used the Ring Transporter to board the Derelict vessel. When the two entered it, Adria looked around in curiosity and walked forward, with Kabuto slowly following. Unknowns to the two, a mechanical spider made out of chrome blocks began to slowly crawl along the ceiling after the two.

Adria stopped and looked a bit surprised, when the two entered a large room. At the end of the room were several large jutting spikes, with people impaled on them, and looked like they were being turned into robotic zombies.

"This Technology is too sophisticated for any species in this Galaxy." Adira said with a frown.

She turned and walked down a narrowed dark blue, almost purple corridor noticed there were lights along the ceilings. She stopped and looked at Kabuto when she heard a quiet humming sound, to see he was standing next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" Adria asked seriously, looking at her Guard.

"…I was a bit startled at those impaled guys, but yeah." Kabuto replied dryly.

"No. Something just tried to temper with my mind." Adria said with a frown. "Do you feel…anything?" She questioned.

"…Mu-ha-ha-ha…No, I'm not feeling anything different." Kabuto said with a shrug, after weakly laughing manically.

Adria looked him up and down, before she looked down the corridor. '_Perhaps his naturally strong mind could have resisted that.' _She mused, as the two continued moving through the corridors.

As the two moved through the maze of corridors, Adira stopped and glanced around. "…Do you hear that?" She asked curiously.

"Um, hear what?" Kabuto asked.

Adira frowned and looked forward, as the doors in front of her automatically opened. In front of them was a long cat-walk, which led to a red holographic representation of the vessel they were in.

"…**The whole basis of religion is a symbolic emotionalism which knowledge has rendered meaningless and even unhealthy. We know that the cosmos is simply a flux of purposeless rearrangement amidst which organics are wholly negligible incident or accident. There is no reason why it should be otherwise, or why we should wish it otherwise. All the florid romancing about man's 'dignity' or 'immortality'**…" A slow, deep synthetic voice said, causing Adira to stare at it. "…**is simply egotistical delusions plus primitive ignorance. So, too, are the infantile concepts of 'sin' or **_**cosmic**_** 'right' and 'wrong'. Actually, organic life in the universe is simply a momentary spark of no importance or meaning whatsoever. Organics matters to nobody except themselves. Nor are their 'noble' imaginative concepts any proof of the objective reality of the things they visualize.**" It said.

"**The Origin, the Religion of the Ori, another pointless belief among countless others. All equally as pointless and all work for its self-benefit." **It said.

Adria scowled furiously at the red hologram and stepped forward. The red hologram turned and faced the Orici. "What are you? Some form of Ship AI?" She asked angrily.

"**Rudimentary creature of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding**." It replied.

She looked at the hologram and glanced back at Kabuto, to see he was with her, like he always was. Adria looked forward and looked at the hologram again. "…What are you…" She muttered to herself.

"**There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Nazara**." It replied.

"Nazara…" Adria said to herself, before she looked at the hologram. "…You're only of those demons that have been attacking my forces!" She said in surprise and anger.

"**Demon?"** It asked. "**A label created by the Ori to give voice to their destruction. We simply…are." **Nazara replied.

"You can't destroy the Ori, they are the divine, and I am their weapon." Adria stated.

The red hologram titled its head and the small legs under it opened up slightly. "**Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die…We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." **It replied.

"I'll send my armies after you, I will wipe you out and no one will remember you name!" Adria hissed out angrily, glaring at the icon.

"**Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished.**" Nazara said. "**My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation…independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence.**" It informed." **We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure." **He said.

Adria stepped back, as the red hologram enlarged and its tentacle-like legs spread out. She looked a bit worried. "**We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom.** **We impose order on the chaos of organic life. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it…** **I am the Vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." **Nazara finished, as his hologram dissipated.

The Orici stood their motionless for a moment, before she put her hands on the central mind of Nazara for balance. Adria released a loud gasp and stepped back from it, bumping into Kabuto by accident. She turned around and looked up towards him in shock.

"What it is?" He asked.

"T-This…this thing…" Adira said, as she looked back at the room.

"What?" Kabuto asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's…Transcended Flesh…" She muttered in shock. "…Billions of Organic Minds, uploaded and conjoined within an immortal machine body." She informed. She had never seen anything like it, the Ori sure as hell didn't. "…Each a Nation…" Adira muttered.

"Do you know what minds they're using?" Kabuto asked unsure, as Adria looked at the console that projected the hologram, while stepping back, pushing her back against his chest.

"L-let's leave." Adira insisted.

"…Alright." Kabuto said, as he turned around with Adira, but they both stopped when they saw a dark cloaked figure, with a white Plague Doctor's Mask.

"Lanteans." He said with a shrug, with his voice sounding a bit distorted.

"What?" Adira asked unsure, looking at the dark cloaked figure.

"Nazara, he is composed of almost a few billion Lantean minds." The cloaked figure said uncaringly, with a shrug, which was only partially true. With the Aurora being taken in by the Replicators, the five hundred Ancients in stasis were cloned. With the technology at hand, they were able to clone at least nine thousand clones per Lantean, before they began to get the problem of genetic defections. All together the clones added up to around four million five hundred thousand Ancient minds.

Of course that wasn't enough for Nazara to run at full capacity, but with another Ancient Battleship called the _Tira_ reacted to the recall signal, the vessel was captured and the Lanteans on board were harvested. Since there was only three hundred and twenty nine members on the ship, they went through the cloning process too, adding almost two million, nine hundred and sixty-one thousand Lantean minds for Nazara. So all together Nazara was ran by almost seven million Ancient minds, and to fill that gap, the minds of captured Asgard during the centuries long Replicator-Asgard wars were harvested as well, filling out the rest of the needed processing power.

"W-what?" Adria asked, somewhat stunned. The thing she stood in was the byproduct of billions of Ancients transcending to mechanical beings.

"Oh yes." The cloaked figure said with his head tilting, and the glowing red eyes in his mask holes narrowing in a way like he was smiling.

"Who are you?" Adria questioned.

"You preach _truth."_ He said mockingly, as he stepped forward, causing Adria to step back, before she got ahold of herself and steeled her resolve.

"I do preach the Truth, the Truth of the Ori. You may believe the propaganda the Ancients spouted out, but the Ori…" Adria began defiantly.

"Truth?" He asked. "There is only one truth. That which is done will be done again. For we cannot cease from creating, but the end of all our creation will be to look into a reflection and see ourselves for the first time. The pain we have brought on ourselves. The pain you caused us. For we are the same. All remember the defiance and destruction." The cloaked figure replied, as he moved forward. "You could not accept our ideals, could not bear up under your inferiority, so you reached out and did what we never expected from those we called our allies…" He said, stepping forward again.

Adria took a step back in turn again. "…You drove us from our galaxy, our field of labor. You chased us across the middle distance to another home, and destroyed that home, did all that you could to destroy every one of us." He said seriously, his red eyes gleaming.

"I am the last of those your kind rose up against and ruthlessly destroyed. I am the last Ancients. And our answer is at hand." He announced, as he held his hands out.

"That's impossible, the Ori said all of the Ancients have been wiped out or Ascended!" Adria replied angrily, glaring at the cloaked figure, with some of the surrounding walls and pipes crumpling up and imploding on themselves.

The cloaked figure tilted his head and smiled behind his helmet, showing in his eyes. "Well, it seems to me that your Ori aren't as all-knowing as they should be." He commented with amusement. "Think about it this way, if your Ori are so powerful and so omnipotent to create life and the universe as you preach they do. It would mean they created me, as I am now, they wanted the Devil." He stated, as he stepped forward. "Tell me, if your Ori would let my Madness flourish across the universe, they must surely be as mad as I." He stated.

Adiria glared at the cloaked figure, before she lowly looked down unsure, as what he said resonated with her. Several pitched pinging sounds echoed, as bright blue flashes of Ori weapons flew by and towards the cloaked figure. The lights passed through the figure, as it vanished in a spiraling vortex.

When the figure was gone, Adira jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her protector at her side. "Let's go." He said seriously, getting a shaking nod from the Orici.

The two quickly moved through the Reaper and to the outer edge of the vessel, before they vanished in the Ori Transporter Rings. When the two were back on the Ori Warship, the vessel shook violently. Adira looked around unsure, as her ship shook violently.

In orbit around the dwarf Gas planet, Nazara activated and illuminated to full power, with red electricity crackling violently off his tentacles. Out of the storming clouds of the planet, several, almost equally as large Reapers ascended from atmosphere. Several thin beams of red light flew through space, most of them colliding with the white energy shield of the Ori Warship.

Inside the hull of the Ori Vessel a dark cloaked figure wearing a Plague Doctor's mask moved through the hull of the Ori Warship. Kabuto stopped when he reached a large corridor, filled with dozens of Ori Warriors.

Kabuto reached back up into his dark cloak and pulled out two unique, curved kunai with explosive tags wrapped around the handles. He jumped forward and impaled an Ori warrior in the skull, as he landed in front of him. When the warrior collapsed, Kabuto was running forward, with the explosion slammed several other men back. Kabuto ran forward and grabbed onto another Ori warrior's shoulder and swung himself around the man, before he stabbed him in the back of his armor, while the warrior spun around firing his Staff weapon, hitting other men.

As the Ori Warrior spun around shooting other people in surprise, Kabuto let go of him and rolled forward, before he stood up and kicked the man back into a group of other Ori Warriors, with the explosive tag going off. Kabuto impaled another man in the chest, with the man falling back. The cloaked figure heard something behind him, causing him to turn and impale another Ori Warrior in the forehead, with Kabuto kicking him back, before he exploded.

Kabuto turned and had two curved Kunai falling out of her sleeves. He threw the two blades at the chest and head of two other Ori Warriors, with both of them exploding.

An Ori Warrior shot his Staff weapon at the cloaked figure, but Kabuto was already in front of him. He used one hand to push up the Staff weapon up and used his other hand to punch the warrior in the thigh, knocking his leg out from under him. Kabuto twisted himself around the Ori warrior, while holding onto the staff weapon, before he stabbed the warrior in the chest with a curved kunai and then kicked him away.

Kabuto twisted and turned, avoiding blasts from the Ori soldiers' staff weapons. He used the Ori Staff weapon in his hands to break the soldier's legs or weapons, as he turned around. Kabuto stopped turning and fired a shot from the Ori Staff at the soldier's chest. He rolled forward and began to fire the Staff Weapon at several Warriors, killing them. He turned around and threw the staff at one of the soldiers keeping a distance, before Kabuto delivered a spinning hook kick to the warrior behind him.

The cloaked man jumped back and did a back-handspring, before he arrived at the warrior he threw the staff at. He punched the man in the stomach, causing him to double over, before Kabuto impaled him in the back of the head with a kunai. Kabuto leaned back and began to roll out of the way of several Ori Staff plasmatic blasts.

As he stood back up, he turned and slashed his kunai at the throats of two Ori soldiers behind him. Kabuto ran and jumped over several corpses of warriors, avoiding dozens of blue plasmatic blasts. He turned and changed direction and charged at the Ori solider shooting at him.

Kabuto rolled under the blasts and when he stood up, he stabbed the solider in front of him in the pelvis. As the Ori solider fly back, Kabuto slide under him and kicked the man back, towards a group of soldiers. When Kabuto kicked himself back up, the Ori solider he impaled exploded, slamming the other warriors he was near back.

When he stood back up, Kabuto reached back and pulled out one more kunai and threw it at the last Warrior, with it exploding. Kabuto looked around, before he moved forward towards a large pair of doors. When the door opened up, Kabuto walked along a platform and looked at a glowing pillar of green energy.

"Well, this looks important." Kabuto commented, as he pulled out a spike, with a red, blinking button on it. He looked around, before he looked at the end wall on the other side of the generator. He tossed the spike up and grabbed it by the bladed spike, before he threw it forward, with the spike impaling the wall. The sides of the spike spread out and imbedded themselves into the wall for support, with the red light on the end of the spike, giving off a steady light.

As the Ori Warship turned and began to leave the dwarf Gas planet's gravitational field, Nazara, along with two other Reapers fired their Magnetohydrodynamic weapons at the vessel. Three beams of liquid alloys of Trinium, Uranium, Tungsten, and Naquadah suspended in an electromagnetic field powered by element zero. The molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light, solidifying into several projectiles as it is fired, hitting the Ori Warship with enough force to pierce its shields at one point and collided with the inner Stargate-like ring in the center of the vessel, completely cutting a part of it in half.

Kabuto jumped back and was thrown back by a powerful explosion, as a red beam of energy seemed to completely cut through the wall and collide with the generator. Before he could slam into a wall, he slowed and then floated in the air. Behind him, some of the debris form the now destroyed generator began to slowly drift up into the air. Kabuto quickly pulled out a kunai with wire attached to it, before he threw it towards the door in front of him.

Adria and Kabuto moved through the white corridors of the Ori Warship, before they stopped a stumbled as the ship shook. Slowly Kabuto began to slowly drift up into the air, with Adria being unaffected by the gravity change.

"Something's penetrated past the shields and destroyed the artificial Gravity Generator." Adria said with a frown.

"I…I think it'll be best if we get out of here…" Kabuto said, as he drifted around. He reached up to the ceiling and pushed himself back to the ground.

Adria didn't reply, but she didn't disagree either. She walked forward and headed towards the bridge of the Ori Warship, since she was the only one who could technically control it. Kabuto moved with her, as she moved down the corridors.

The sound of metal thumping caused both Adria and Kabuto to stop, before the dark cloaked figure stopped in front of them, standing on the door at the end of the corridor. "…Adria, I'll deal with this Devil." Kabuto said seriously, as he crouched down a bit and stared down with the cloaked figure.

Adira looked a bit unsure, as she looked from her protector to the one that was destroying her ship. "…J-Just…don't die." She said shakenly. The words the AI on the Reaper and the being in front of her; had started messing with her psyche. She wasn't sure what to think, but right now she didn't want the only person she personally knew and trusted to die, as her mind was in shambles.

"I won't." Kabuto replied, as he and his clone stared down. '_This needs to be convincing.' _They thought at the same time. If she did hook herself up to the ship to control it, she would be able to see everything they did.

Adria waited for the fight to begin, so she could go through the door on the left side of the corridor, which is where the bridge was. The armored figure and the cloaked one charged at each other. Kabuto and his clone jumped, and began to run on either wall along the corridor.

The two pushed themselves off the walls and towards each other. Kabuto turned and kicked his foot forward, while the dark figure reared his fist back and punched forward. The two attacks collided and drifted back from the lack of gravity, while Adira quickly went into the bridge and looked at the large clear view screen in front of her.

Adira quickly sat down in the Control Chair of the Ori Warship, as the vessel began to fall into the planet. She quickly took control of the ship and flew it out of the planets gravitational field, her eyes darted around as she tried to take in all the problems the ship was experiencing. She knew the vessel wasn't going to survive for much longer.

'_Artificial Gravity, multiple hull breaches, shields almost gone, sublight engines are now offline, core instability…' _Adira thought to herself. She was sure she could mentally fix a few of the problems, but it would be useless with the vessels she picked up on the sensors, surrounding her. She scowled, before she imputed coordinates for the closest planet with an operational Stargate. As the Ori Warship entered hyperspace, Nazara fired his main weapon at the vessel, with it grazing part of the ship's hull.

Kabuto kicked himself off the floor underneath him, with the clone standing on the ceiling above him. He turned and sent high, side kicked up towards the cloaked figure, with the cloaked figure crossed his arms together, taking the brunt of the attack.

When the clone grabbed onto the leg, Kabuto jumped and turned, sending his other leg at the figure, causing him to move back. The two began to expertly fight hand to hand, with the cloaked figure standing on the ceiling and Kabuto on the floor.

The clone sent a kick down, causing Kabuto to jump to the side and land on the wall. The cloaked figure kicked off the ceiling and flipped on the ground, before he launched himself towards the armored man. Kabuto jumped off the wall, with his clone slamming his fist into the metal wall. He turned and kicked his clone in the back of his head.

The cloaked figure faced Kabuto, as he drifted back. He pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Kabuto's weight, before the two flew through the doors along the wall. The door flew passed Adira, as she continued to keep the ship from exploding. She saw Kabuto fly by and grabbed onto one of the railings, before he slammed into the large view screen.

The piece of the door slammed against the view screen, causing it to crack, before the cloaked figure landed on the door and drifted in the air, facing Kabuto and Adira. Kabuto stood up on the railing and faced the cloaked figure.

The ship violently shook, as it dropped out of Hyperspace and was heading towards a desert-sand covered planet. When the vessel dropped out of hyperspace and rocketed towards the planet.

The cloaked figure flipped back along the door he stood on and stood on the edge of the door, before he kicked it right at Kabuto. The armored man lunged forward out of the way. Kabuto landed on the cracked view screen, causing it to crack. The clone landed on it too, before the two began to fight along it.

The two began to trade blows, before Kabuto turned and sent a kicked towards the cloaked figure. When his cloths leaned back, Kabuto turned and sent another kick towards the clone's chest. The cloaked figure moved back, before he moved forward and swung his fist at the armored man.

Kabuto leaned back and did a back-hand spring, with the cloaked figure's fist passing over. When he stood back up, Kabuto swung his fist forward, but the cloaked figure moved behind the armored man. The clone grabbed Kabuto by his abdomen, lifted him up and leaned back, slamming him into the glass underneath them.

The Ori warship caught on fire as it entered the desert planet's atmosphere, undergoing reentry. Adira closed her eyes and gripped the control chair underneath her tightly, as she began to use her telekinetic powers to hold herself in place. Kabuto was drifting away from the view screen, but had nothing to grab onto. The clone looked down at the burning glass, before he jumped and got as far away from the view screen as he could.

The Ori Warship passed the atmosphere and crashed into several large sand dunes along the ground, with the sand underneath it turning to glass. After a few seconds the large vessel came to a halt, sending the clone slamming into one of the railings, while Kabuto flew at the cracked and damaged view screen.

Adria looked at the shattered view screen in shock and fear. She got out of the control chair and slowly stepped forward, before she grabbed onto the railing in front of her. She looked a bit mortified when she didn't see her protector anywhere. She looked out the shattered view screen and narrowed her eyes at the desert sand below and noticed several tiny indents in a line along the sand.

She saw a tiny figure in the sand, before she went to help, before she saw the dark cloaked figure standing at the edge of the broken window.

"Now, what will you do, Orici?" He asked, with his glowing red eyes narrowed. "What will you're Gods the 'Ori' do?" He questioned. "Like they betrayed the Ancients, they punished them. Just as they've punished you. After all, how could The Ori stand ideally by while the man that you admire so much got thrown out of your ship at almost Mach 4?" He asked. "…There are only three rational answers, Orici. Either, they're sadistic. Not as all powerful and benevolent as you believe…or they simply don't care. Tell me, are they the type of person you want to believe in?" The cloaked figure asked curiously.

Adria looked around unsure, as she reached up to the sides of her head and paned heavily to herself. Her eyes frantically looked around as she slowly bent over, before she looked for her protector. Her unique eyes looked at the tiny figure in the sand below the ship.

She panted heavily and doubled over, as she gripped at her head and released a loud high-pitched scream. The dark cloaked figure stepped back in surprise, as his eyes went a bit wide. The sound of metallic grinding filled the air, as the hull of the Ori Warship warped and contorted, with large amounts of the metal in the bridge and outer armor being torn out.

The cloaked figure slowly looked up, as all of the torn out pieces of metal jutted out and aimed right at him. All of the pieces of metal orbited around Adria, as she glared furiously at the cloaked figure.

Adria thrust her hand at the cloaked figure, launching all of the pieces and metal at the clone. She watched as the cloaked figure jump up, at almost inhumanly lengths. The clone landed a distance away from the debris.

Adira was glaring hateful daggers at the cloaked figure, before she leveled her palm at the man. From her palm, she projected a blast of pure white energy at the cloaked figure. The clone took a step back and his eyes shifted to a trinity-like symbol, before he vanished in a swirling vortex. The light collided with the sand, creating a volatile explosion of pure white light.

The light slowly dimmed, revealing almost all of the sand that was enveloped by the light was burnt to glass. Adria was glaring at the crystalized sand, before she looked down to the sand where the tiny figure was laying.

Quickly Adria went out of the ship and towards Kabuto, who was lying face first in the ground. Adira looked down at him worried, as she saw his left arm was bent at an awkward angle along with his right leg being bent in another direction. She knelt down next to Kabuto, before she reached out and put her hand on his back.

Adria watched her armored protector's leg snap back into place, along with his arm being reconnected to the shoulder. She kept her hand on his back and tilted her head in confusion, as she felt he was still alive, before it was turned to relief.

She turned the armored man over and rested him on his back, before she put her hand on his chest and began use her power to heal his injures. But before she could begin, Kabuto gasped and sat up, causing Adria to step back in in surprise.

"You're alright?" Adira asked with wide eyes.

Kabuto coughed a few times, causing dust to come out of his mouth. He sat up and held his chest. "…Uh, I feel like crap…" He muttered to himself.

Adria sat back and looked incredibly relieved. She reached up and ran her hands through her dark brown hair. Kabuto pushed himself up and looked at the crashed ship. He looked down towards her, before he held out a hand. "Come on." He offered.

She looked up at him, before she blinked a few times and got herself under control. Adria reached up and used him to stand herself up. As Adria tried to compose herself, Kabuto was looking at the wrecked Ori Warship.

"I don't think this is salvageable." Kabuto commented with a frown, while Adria was looking down completely unsure of the situation and herself. "I think I should initiate the self-destruct system inside, we wouldn't want the primitives getting a hold of what's inside." He said.

Adira glanced down and nodded absently. "I'll look for the Stargate." She said, getting a nod from the armored man.

**A few hours later, on an Ori controlled planet**

Adria was sitting in an extravagant room, on a large bed with lush sheets and elaborate fire-like designs along it. She was looking down unsure, as she tried to process what happened. She looked up when she felt someone sit down next to her.

She turned and saw the Ori warrior that was always by her side, before she looked forward. "So, you're upset about what happened." Kabuto commented, only to get a scowl from her.

Adria sighed, before she looked forward again and then looked down unsure. She looked at Kabuto when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Adria…my heart breaks for you." He admitted, surprising the Orici for a moment. "The weight on your shoulders: what you've done, what you still have to do, it is more than anyone could bear. If only there was some other way…" He trailed off, before he sighed. "…Know that I will never lie to you." He said.

"I have to admit, what that guy said has made me a bit doubtful…" He admitted, causing Adria to look down. "…I'm not sure if this is one of the Ori's tests and we don't even know the answer." He said, as he reached up and took off his helmet.

Adira looked a bit curious at his unique colored hair, but disregarded it as some form of melanin deficiency. He looked at her with narrowed dark green eyes.

Kabuto frowned. "I follow you, Adria. Not the Ori. We're…friends…" He admitted. "…Let's just walk off this chessboard." He said.

Adria glanced down and scowled. "…Are you…trying to convert me?" She asked with a scowl.

"…I'm trying to save you." He replied simply.

She glared at him with unique fiery red eyes. "Get out, and go far way…" She said darkly. "…Because if I see you again, I will…" She began, before her words stopped when she realized who she was talking to. "…Just go." Adria finished.

Kabuto nodded and stood up, before he headed towards the exit. "Just know, I did try to save you…and I have never lied, despite what you may believe." He said, as he opened the door and stopped, before he glanced back at the Orici. "I wanted to show you that despite your preconceptions, we aren't too different. I was trying to be peaceful, unlike my other." He finished.

Adira looked at him and she froze when she saw his eyes turn glowing crimson, with the familiar trinity sign, before he left. '_…It was him, by my side…the entire time…' _She thought in shock and looked down at her lap. '_He was there…the whole time. When I was weak and a child…he…could've killed me.' _She thought.

**A few months later, FTL space, The Normandy SR-2**

Kabuto stood at the Combat Information Center of the Normandy, looking at a small blip move across the galaxy in a single moment. He looked at the blip and sighed to himself. With Yang having her own 'space adventures' and Sam running the entire fleet around the Ark. He had a lot of free time on his hands at the moment.

So he was keeping tabs on Adira. It wasn't hard to plant a Nanite-bug onto her when she wasn't looking. Kabuto knew it was a bit creepy to do something like that, but he did feel responsible for what happened to her and what she did.

He failed to kill her when they first met, so whatever she did do was on him. And he had been her protector for almost her entire life, except the first five hours of it. He felt responsible for her as well.

Kabuto glanced around the area. He noticed manning all of the control chairs at the edge of the room, were Collectors, all of them running the ship. He noticed a few Praetorians drifting around the area. With several sentinels floating up high, along with Replicator spiders crawling on the ceiling, both of them running maintenance on the vessel.

The Normandy held at least a hundred or so Collectors, all of them as armed personnel that could defended the vessel from any onboard attacks or attack other vessels if needed. After studying the Goa'uld's Symbiotes and their self-healing abilities and the regenerative abilities they grant their hosts. He was able to come up with a synthetic drug to give to the Collectors, which provided them with perfect health and a low-level form of Regeneration. They couldn't regrow limbs or anything, but if they were hit by something, a bullet or plasma bursts from a Staff Weapon, they would heal.

Along with that, the Collector Drones carried more powerful weapons such as Plasma Rifles, Plasma Repeaters, and Needlers. The Collector Assassins still wielded Collector Particle Beam weapons, while the Collector Guardians used their Collector Assault Rifles.

Kabuto looked back at the map of the Normandy and sighed to himself. In addition with the mini-Collector army onboard, the ships systems were revamped. While the Internal Emission Sink stealth systems were still operable. That was probably one of the only system that was still in the vessel.

The Oversized Tantalus Drive Core was replaced with an oversized deuterium-tritium Pinch Fusion Reactor Core. Its hull was replaced and reinforced with a Nanolaminate/Carbon/Trinium, making it incredibly resistant to incredibly high temperatures, as well as kinetic-penetrating attacks. The energy shields of the vessel were based on the designs of the Destiny's energy shields. The shields strength were dependent on the power given to it, and since the Fusion Reactor Core was large enough and powerful enough to run a CCS-Battlecruiser, a ship almost eight times larger and wider than the Normandy, it provide a lot more power than was needed. The shields could also automatically change frequencies in hope of matching enemy fire; the closer the frequency, the less damage the Normandy would take.

Along with the Shields for defense, it also possesses Electronic countermeasures. They can both be used offensively or defensively in any method to deny targeting information to an enemy. The system may make many separate targets appear to the enemy, or make the real target appear to disappear or move about randomly. It is used effectively to protect the Normandy from guided weaponry. Along with those countermeasures, the Normandy also possesses a powerful cloaking device. It uses phased array optics to project a three-dimensional hologram of background scenery around it, effectively_ bending light_.

The Normandy's GARDIAN point defense lasers were replaced with Covenant Pulse Lasers. The Javelin Dual Disruptor Torpedoes were replaced with Dual Plasma Torpedo Launchers. The Thanix Cannons were improved with Nazara's help, to make them just as powerful as his weapons, since they were technically based on one of his weapons. Kabuto replaced what it fired, instead of a liquid Iron-Uranium-Tungsten alloy; it fired a liquid Naquadah-Uranium-Tungsten Alloy, amplifying the explosive and penetrative power of the Magnetohydrodynamic weapon by a hundred fold, like the rest of the Reapers.

Mostly all of the other electronic systems and software running or inside the Normandy were replaced with Ancient/Asgard-level software.

Kabuto tilted his head, when he noticed the tiny blip on the Galaxy Map blink a few times. He reached forward and touched the blip, causing the Galaxy Map to expand and zoom in towards the blinking-blip. He frowned when he saw the blip was inside a Goa'uld Ha'tak. The Ha'tak vanished in Hyperspace, but the blip moved with it, despite it being in a higher-dimension.

"Adria was…capture?" He said unsure. He wasn't sure if that was possible. '_Unless someone found a way to block her powers…' _He thought.

Kabuto closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, before he sighed and pushed himself away. "Geez, someone has to save the Zealous-Megalomaniac." He said dryly. He stepped down from the stairs, before he walked passed a Praetorian, while he headed towards the bridge of the Normandy.

In the middle of the Solar System, the Normandy turned, while it was in a Nebula. It faced a specific direction, with four of its thrusters illuminating and the vessel vanished into FTL.

In normal Space, where Ba'al's Ha'tak Mothership slowly traveled, with the Odyssey cloaked. "Wow. I take it we're cloaked?" Mitchell said, as he entered the bridge of the Odyssey, and saw Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala forward, looking at the view screen.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." He replied, as the Odyssey hovered near Ba'al's ship.

Davidson looked at the readouts on the sensors, before he made an alarmed face. "There's a ship approaching." He said seriously.

"What?" Mitchell asked with a frown.

"Ba'al's ships just raised its shields and is powering up weapons." He added causing Carter and Daniel to share a look. "Wait…the Odyssey recognizes the ships' signature." Davidson admitted, causing the entire team to look back at him, and then out the view screen.

In the void of space, Ba'al's Ha'tak turned. A few dozen kilometers away, a bright flash formed and a small vessel decelerated out of FTL. The Ha'tak turned and fired several bright bolts of yellow plasmatic-like energy. The Normandy's shields flared only in the certain areas where the Staff Weapons hit, revealing a golden-colored energy shield that wrapped around the vessel's hull.

The Normandy flew towards Ba'al's Ha'tak at incredibly high velocities, as its four thrusters rearranged themselves and spread out. As they spread apart, in-between both of the two thrusters, glowing energy seemed to form and condense. As the Normandy flew near the Ha'tak, two balls of pure blue plasma wea released and flew towards either end of Ba'al's Ha'tak. The two blue plasma torpedoes left a trail of orange-ish energy as they flew through space.

The two plasma torpedoes exploded in a violent storm of plasma at the outer edge of Ha'tak's shields. Ba'al's Ha'tak's shields flared and were subsequently shattered under the immense energy and heat release.

The Ha'tak slowly turned and a hyperspace window opened up, but the Normandy did another pass and fired several cyan/purple beams of energy shot out of the vessel's hull and collided with Ba'al's ship in precise locations. The Pulse Lasers disabled the Ha'tak's Hyperdrive, communications, sensors and weapons systems. They hyperspace window sealed back up as the Ha'tak drifted forward.

"I wondered when he'd be showing up." Carter said with a sigh.

"Who?" Vala asked curiously.

"Just the guy who created the Replicators." Daniel said with a shrug.

"…You mean those cute little robot bug things?" Vala said.

"…Cute…" Daniel said to himself with a sigh.

"Wait, didn't that blonde girl say something about Replicators." Vala asked herself.

Daniel frowned and looked at the Normandy approaching the Ha'tak. "Does he know who's onboard?" He asked.

"He seemed to know a lot of things about situations going around the galaxy." Carter commented suspiciously. There was a reason why they rarely asked for help from the guy, mostly because Carter was incredibly distrusting of him. Her encounter with her double insured that. She trusted Yang when she came around for a joy-ride or an adventure, but they girl was incredibly blunt and strait forward, it was easy to get a good read on her.

"Do you have a lock on Adira's location?" Mitchell questioned.

"There's a room that shows a pronounced level of the same E.M. radiation generated by the anti-Prior device." Davidson informed, causing Mitchell to nod.

"Let's go get her." He said, as the group was beamed aboard.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." Ba'al said to Adira, as she was in a large metal holding cell in a large room, with several Jaffa were stationed at the entrances of the room.

The sound of gun fire came from one door to the room; the sound of unique high-pitched pinging came from another door, as well as some crystal like shattering. As some of the walls became warped and melted, while becoming a unique shade of blue. Ba'al and Adira looked to the final door into the room, as permafrost began to form along the door, as their breaths became visible.

SG1 stopped at their door, before they noticed permafrost began to form long it. "What is that?" Vala asked unsure, as she looked at the frost on the door, while Carter and Daniel frowned.

Ba'al looked to his side, as the left door was pried open, with several completely foreign alien creatures stormed in. They resembled human-sized bipedal insects with chitinous exoskeletons, and two anterior pairs of vestigial limbs, four eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings.

Several of the Collector Drones fired Needlers and Plasma Rifles at some of the Jaffa in the room, while the two Collector Assassins fired their Particle beam weapons at two Jaffa, killing them. As the Collectors breached that area, Mitchell breached the door on the right.

He fired at one Jaffa, before he stopped and stared at the Collectors in shock. "…What in the Sam Hell?" He asked in surprise.

"Jaffa!" Ba'al announced, as the remaining Jaffa made a defensive line around him.

The Jaffa, The Collectors and the SG team stood off. Some of the Collectors leveled their weapons at the SG team, while the Assassins leveled their Particle weapons at the Jaffa. The Jaffa were split, half aiming at the humans and the other half aiming at the Collectors. Mitchell and Daniel had their weapons leveled at the Collectors, while Carter and Teal'c had their weapons leveled at the Jaffa.

The three forces stood off, as Adria's eyes darted between the three. The vapor of all their breaths became more visible, as the permafrost on the last door being more intense.

"AH!" Some of the Jaffa yelled, as they fell to their knees.

Everyone looked towards them and looked shocked, as their eyes seemed to be bleeding profusely. They collapsed in a pool of their own blood, as the final door opened up. The only people surprised by his appearance were Adira and Ba'al.

A young man in his early twenties walked in. He had moppy, disheveled ash-grey hair and dark green eyes, with black, round rimmed glasses. He wore a neat white button up dress shirt, along with black dress pants and shoes. He also wore a maroon jacket with a hood attached to it, with the hood pulled up. The hood was designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes.

"…You." Ba'al said with a scowl. "How'd you get past my army?" He questioned, since that door led right to the troop's corridors.

"Never underestimate a Sorcerer, we know all sorts of swell tricks." Kabuto said in a mock, polite-condescending tone. He watched the Jaffa level their weapons at him, causing him to tilt his head. He held his hand up and closed his fist. All of the Jaffas' skeletons were illuminated by a white glow for a moment, before they collapsed with their eyes burnt out, dead.

"Y-You…you dare." Ba'al said in shock and anger.

"I am the daringest devil you've ever met." Kabuto replied, as he pushed his glasses up.

"You're here to procure her, aren't you?" Ba'al questioned, casing a glance at Adria. He leveled a Zat-gun towards her. "How about a trade, hmm?" He asked. He already planted her with one of his symbiotes, it wouldn't be long for it to take control of her.

Kabuto glanced at the caged Adria, before he slowly looked back at Ba'al. He took a step towards him and frowned a bit. "I obviously came for Adria. Don't be so arrogant as to assume, that I would go out of my way to give you a bad day. My army's been fighting on several fronts right now, and I don't need some adolescent thinking highly of himself. Do you know how hard it is to simultaneously fight the Lucian Alliance, The System Lord Remnants, upstarting Goa'uld, You, and hold of the Ori's fleets at the same time?" He asked with a scowl.

"…I meant no offense, you can take the female and leave." Ba'al mediated.

Kabuto's anger faded a bit, as he gave Ba'al a contemplating look. "You know, I never understood you Goa'uld." He admitted, causing everyone to look at him unsure. "You're such petty little things." He said making a disgusted face. "Always fighting. Always happy to sell out your own kind." He said, causing Ba'al to slowly nod, before Kabuto smirked and pointed his finger at the Goa'uld. "No wonder you forfeited this Galax to me." He said, causing Ba'al to scowl. "You're worse than Humans. You're worse than The Ori and yet you claim to be Gods…" Kabuto trailed off, before he titled his head at Ba'al and slowly pulled his hand back, putting his thumb and index finger together, and then snapped his fingers.

Ba'al exploded in a shower of gore, as Kabuto sped up his molecules to the point where he combusted. Kabuto sighed, before he turned and looked at Adira, to see she, along with the SG team were beamed away.

He stood there for a few moments, before it caught up to him. "…Get back to the Normandy. We have some humans to hunt." Kabuto said with a scowl, as he pushed his glasses up and turned around. "And blow up this ship." He added.

A few minutes later, the Normandy flew away from the Ha'tak as it exploded violently. It took Kabuto a few minutes to actually track down the signal, which seemed to be coming from across the Galaxy. Eventually the vessel went into FLT again.

A few hours later, as the Odyssey floated in space, The Normandy dropped out of FTL right next to it. Both of them were side by side, being almost the same size. As a pale and sickly Adira sat in a medical chair, with Vala being held up telekinetically, the other members of SG1 trying to break into the Infirmary.

"Adria…you don't have to do this." Vala said urgently, referring to Adria's Ascendance.

"Granted, this wasn't part of my plan, but I can still accomplish a great deal. Perhaps even more." Adria said weakly.

"More what? More deaths? More enslavement?" Vala asked with a tone of anger.

"Don't attempt to play on my compassion, Mother. As you said, I'm not your daughter, I'm an Ori." Adria replied defiantly.

"Part Ori, part human." Vala said.

"…That will soon change." Adria said, as she looked away.

After a second, Adira glanced around, before a small singularity formed a few feet in front of her, with Kabuto forming out of the Time-Space distortion.

The two looked at each other, before Adria looked away. "Hello, Guardian." She replied stiffly.

"…You look like shit." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he stepped forward and held his hand out, with it glowing green.

"What are you doing?!" Vala demanded, as she saw some grey haired guy walk up to her daughter.

Kabuto glanced at her, before he put his glowing green hand on Adira's head. She looked at Kabuto weakly, being too focused on restraining her mother and holding back the SG members.

"I see, it's some form of Neurotoxin…" Kabuto trailed off, before his eyes darted around. "…I'll need a sample of it, if I get it, I can come up with a…" He began.

"It would be pointless. I would die within that time frame." Adrai said with a weak look. "You tried to save me from the Goa'uld." She said.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Of course, what kind of Honor guard would I be, if I let you get yourself killed?" He asked dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"I told you to never see me again." Adria stated.

"Yes, you did." Kabuto agreed, before he shrugged. "Did I care? No, not really." He replied. "I told you, I wanted to save you, mentally and physically, with a hint of metaphysically, if you want to get deep about it. Protecting you from some half-wit, maggot is part of the job." He admitted.

"You were never an Ori, a follower of the Origin?" Adria asked, looking up towards the young man.

"No." He answered. "I don't need a religion to tell me about how I should act." He stated.

"…Why didn't you kill me?" Adria asked weakly, as the poison still affected her.

Kabuto glanced down at his hand, before he closed and opened it a few times. "I don't know to be honest. I guess it's because I didn't want to kill someone, just because they were a child of my enemy. You were born simply to conquer this Galaxy, but you didn't ask to be born or demand for it. You simply were. To shove a lightning encased fist through your chest seemed…wrong, so I didn't do it." He said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Adria looked down, while Vala looked at the two. "So you took it upon yourself to take up the mantle of protecting me, when my Mother left?" She asked.

"Well, when your mother left you with religious nuts…I wanted…" Kabuto said, as he glanced up unsure, before he looked down. "…Greatness and power are often allied with defeat. It is how civilizations are shaped…some ideas prosper, others die. The quality of the ideas has little to do with the outcome. It is personalities that matter…I wanted you to have a good head on your shoulders, a decent personality to help you along." He admitted, Adria looked down in thought.

"Uh, I don't want to seem selfish here, but, who are you?" Vala asked.

"He was my loyalist guardian, before I fully matured." Adria said, before she slumped back in the chair.

Kabuto stepped forward, before he stopped and noticed she was looking at him. "…I do apologize for the way I rejected your ideals…in the end, they have helped my do what I am doing now." Adria admitted, as she panted and slowly closed her eyes.

"…You once asked what I thought about you, if what you were doing was right or wrong…" Kabuto trailed off. "Truth is, I am the last person you should be asking about moral clarity. But I do believe, that you believed what you were doing was right. And I guess, that's all that really matters. In the end, no one is out just to fuck with people. No one in their own mind is the villain…you are the hero of your Galaxy. So, as your once loyal guard, you are just a girl who wanted to save the Galaxy from itself." He said with a sad sigh, as Vala fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, Kabuto, Mother…" Adria muttered, as she became a bright light and Ascended.

As Adria Ascended, the door to the Infirmary was pried open. Mitchell helped walk Daniel into the Infirmary, as he coughed heavily. They walked in and saw the medical chair empty, with Vala standing up and a grey haired young man with his head down.

Kabuto scowled and looked down. He had spent the better half of the year with Adria, protecting her and helping her. He felt a strong connection with Adria. They both had issues that were incredibly similar with, both had biological mothers that hated them, while at the same time tried to love them. While his was more out of guilt, her mother seemed to be on the fence about the situation. They were both incredibly intelligent and led masses of armies. He felt that they were really close friends, something most people in the Ninja world or his home world couldn't come close to.

"Where's Adria?" Mitchell asked.

"…She's gone." Vala informed, as Daniel coughed heavily.

Kabuto sighed, as he turned around and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, using his Medical Ninjutsu to heal the man from the ship's coolant in his lungs.

"I have been out of the game for a long time." Kabuto said with a frown, causing the three to look at him. "I've been holding back my fleet, containing Ori, preventing them from going anywhere near The Ark. But I'm back in the game now. I thought that if I held back, I could show Adria the truth…" He admitted, as he glanced at the empty chair. "…You all have done a lot in the fight with the Ori, I'll get rid of every solider and ship in this Galaxy…I already know where their Galaxy is. I'll go there personally and destroy the Ori." He said seriously, as he turned around and vanished in a singularity.

"…That was dramatic…" Daniel said dryly, as he fixed his glasses.

Vala looked from the area where Kabuto stood and then to Daniel. "Was it me, or was he cuter, darker version of you?" She asked curiously, before she looked forward again. "…I can see why Adria had an obvious thing for him…" She trailed off, getting a look from Daniel.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, got a new job and it's taking up a _lot_ of my once free time.**


End file.
